


Reasons I love you

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Bare back, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Contains the Blue Series, Cuddling, Dom/sub, I always warn before Spoilers, Lots of little drabbles, Love, M/M, References to other stuff, Sex, So no worries there, Varying Tags, Wolves, all sorts, blindfold, butt plug, chapter 3 gets sexy, most of them have happy endings :), relationship, safeword, seriously, sick, there aren't too many spoilers, variety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 187
Words: 204,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of little drabbles between Reid and Morgan about why they love each other. Rating may go up as situations change ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Sickness and Sci-Fi

Morgan had to admit; Reid knew exactly what he was doing whenever he got sick. 

He so much as coughed, and his pretty boy was bringing him all the best preventative methods known to man. So as he lay on the sofa, dripping sweat, he didn't even argue when Spencer dumped another 20 or so thick blankets on top of him. Muttering something about a fever. He watched through slightly bleary eyes as Spencer shuffled around, his apartment was clean, but cosy. "Are you in the mood for chicken soup, or vegetable soup? Both contain the proteins sufficient for your immune system to recover."

"You don't have to do this for me, Reid," he moaned, though the idea of Chicken soup made his mouth water. And of course-

"Chicken soup it is," and he disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of his shuffling and clinking lulling Morgan into a deep sleep. He wondered, as he drifted, what he used to do before Reid came along, when he got sick. He couldn't remember, he couldn't remember any part of his life that didn't have Reid in it. Ever since he'd first met him. He'd come a long way from being Gideon's protégé, to being one of the best damn agents he'd ever seen. And suddenly Spencer was back, moving him into a sitting position, and holding out a spoon

"I can feed myself Reid," he muttered stubbornly, Spencer didn't blink

"I know you can. But let me," and he fed them to Morgan. Derek would never admit it, but he was whipped. He loved him, he loved this kid more than anything, and when he finished the soup, Spencer was massaging his shoulders, and he fell asleep. 

...  
...  
...

Morgan woke up much later, and he felt...fantastic. Completely cured, he sat up, smiling in relief when his throat, chest or stomach didn't burn. Everything was sharp and defined, he looked around the apartment, and saw Reid, asleep on the floor, with a hot cloth in his hand, from where'd been warming Derek. "Pretty boy," he muttered, lifting him up and taking him to the bedroom, placing him on the bed. Reid murmured, but didn't stir. "I love you," he whispered into his ear "I know I haven't said it yet, but I love you so much," he kissed just above his ear.

When Reid did wake up, he seemed ecstatic that Morgan was well again, an insisted they go out to town, he wants to buy a new first edition, and he wanted Derek with him. Why? Derek didn't know, he had no idea about literary critics or the best writers, but if he was wanted, he would be there. "Don't you ever get sick?" Morgan asked as they wandered through the book store

"Rarely, I'm too germaphobic for that sort of thing."

"I want you too."

Reid arched an eyebrow "You...you want me to be sick?" he frowned, but didn't take any offense. His mind stumbling over the words

"I want the chance to take care of you, Mr Independent." Morgan ruffled his hair and Spencer beamed

"As sweet as that is, Morgan, would you have any idea how to look after me?" He smiled warmly "You're the Protector. Let me be the healer."

"Is that some sort of Sci-Fi reference to something I've never heard of?"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you,"

Morgan grinned, leaning down to kiss him. "Okay pretty boy, let's go get that book."


	2. To Replace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who would you want when I'm gone?"

It was a perfect evening.

No going out to dinner, or clubbing, or winning a case. Just calm. And how rare was that for two FBI agents? Morgan was lying on his bed, watching sports centre, Clooney taking Reid's spot on the bed, not that the little genius minded, he was lounging sideways on the white armchair, nose stuck in a book- well it would be, if he didn't change pages every 13 seconds. "Hey Derek?" Spencer sighed, placing his book down. Morgan looked up

"Yeah?"

"If I died, who would you want to replace me? I mean like...ideally. If you could have anyone in the whole world, who would you want?"

Morgan frowned, he didn't like discussing death like that "What brought this on, kid? 

"I was just...I mean okay look," he crossed his legs, turning to look him head on, brushing his floppy hair out of his eyes "If you could have anyone in the whole world, who would you have?" his eyes were sparkling in the dim lighting and Morgan tried to work out if this was some kind of trick. But Reid was more physics magic, so he decided to answer honestly

"You Reid. I'd want you-"

"Say I didn't exist," Spencer brushed it off easily, though it made his heart flutter "Who?"

Morgan struggled "Reid- I don't know what you want me to say-"

"Okay," Reid sighed "How about...Emily? She's nice, pretty, you get along just fine. Could you be happy with her? Or do you want someone a little more obscene? Megan Fox or-"

"Emily would do just fine!" Morgan said quickly, it seemed to be all Spencer needed, the lanky nerd relaxed, nodding, and turning his attention back to his book. Morgan stared at him incredulously "Woah, woah, woah kid! You can't act like nothing just happened! What brought that on?"

Spencer frowned, "What?" but one look at Morgan told him everything "Oh I just wanted to make sure you could still be happy if I died, you know? I never want you to be sad." and then he was reading again. Morgan couldn't help but smile. 

"What about you then, Pretty Boy?" he asked, "If you could have anyone in the world, excluding me, who would it be?"

"Oh I'd never be with anyone ever again," Reid teased. Morgan rolled his eyes "I guess..." he shrugged "The only other person I've ever been in a relationship with is Ethan, so it would be Ethan or..." he hung his head, before returning to his book. Morgan groaned

"Come on Reid, Ethan or..."

"You won't like it-"

"It better not be Hotch-"

"No!"

"Well then I won't be mad! Come on Reid, you can tell me! I told you mine!"

"Fine," Spencer looked down "Elle." Morgan opened his mouth to yell, and then one glance at Reid's pointed stare, he pressed his lips together, nodding tightly. "I-it's just because we were so close. She was always so nice to me, right up until her leave. She..." he flushed "She called me Doctor, and didn't care when I was a complete and utter nerd. She's a lot like you Derek, brave, forward-"

"And a killer, Reid!" Morgan yelled. Spencer flinched, returning to his book. Derek sighed "I'm- I'm sorry, I know...you were close. She was you first friend in the Bureau, but I swear to god, if I die and you go to her, I am coming back as a ghost and haunting the hell out of you."

Reid snorted, standing up and padding over to Derek, book disregarded "I'll remain celibate, okay?" he crawled into Morgan's arms, lying between his legs, facing the TV, his back pressed flush against his chest. Morgan smiled fondly 

"You better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts my beautiful people!  
> x


	3. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan decides to make blindfolds fun again

"Morgan..." Spencer whispered, biting his bottom lip "Please do something...I-I'm so nervous..."

Morgan shhhed him gently, standing to admire Spencer Reid. He was blindfolded, his currently short brown hair flopping messily onto his forehead, completely naked, each limb tied to a corner of the bed. Pale, flawless, lean, and lithe, so incredibly elegant, and his cheeks were flushed red. Morgan knew how hard this was for him, how long it had taken for them to work it up to this point. Because Spencer was so afraid of blindfolds, because of how he'd been treated in high school "It's okay Spence," he whispered soothingly "You're beautiful," He slid his hand up Spencer's leg, admiring the contrast between colour, before trailing up his torso so circle his nipples. And because he couldn't help himself, he leaned down and captured a kiss, Spencer responded eagerly, but his whole body was held taught "Relax, pretty boy, relax,"

"I-I can't," Spencer admitted, blinking rapidly, feeling his eyelashes flutter against the silk of the blink fold. "I can't, every time I...I-I can't," he choked.

"Shhh," Morgan soothed him "You remember you safe word?" Spencer nodded "Say it for me, baby boy, say it,"

"I-it's African Province."

"That's right," Morgan whispered, kissing down Spencer's neck "And if you ever get too uncomfortable you say it. You whisper it, if I hear 'African' I'll rip of the blindfold, alright? Okay?" Spencer nodded, but he was still tight as a cord. Morgan frowned, before sliding down Reid's body and settling between his legs. And without further adieu, took him wholly in his mouth. Which was impressive, as Spencer was a good 9 inches. He bucked frantically and Morgan let him, let him work himself to orgasm. He rubbed his tongue roughly under the head, letting his teeth scrap the top every second thrust, the sound of squelching filled the room, until Spencer's hips were jerking up frantically, moaning loudly, and he came deep inside Morgan's mouth. He swallowed, savouring the sweet taste, and watched as Spencer's entire body relaxed into the mattress. "Good, that's good," Morgan whispered. 

He pulled out a buttplug, lubing it up quickly before pushing into Spencer's tight heat, he squirmed, but was so relaxed from his orgasm that it slid past his sphincter, burying itself nice and deep. Morgan gave it a sharp twist, until only the handle was visible, and stroked himself languidly as he watched his bound boyfriend. "Alright Reid, hold still," and he straddled his lover, holding the hot melted way in the gold container. 

He dribbled some across Reid's sensitive nipples, the younger man pulled against his restraints uselessly, mouth open in a silent gasp, as hot streaks of red were appearing over smooth white. It drove Morgan wild, and he didn't wait before splashing some across his hips, down his navel, Reid whimpered, the hot liquid driving him mad as it edged nearer his cock, so many thoughts raced through his head. Firstly, approximately 54% of dom/sub relationships partook in wax play, and secondly, this was a hundred times better than any study he'd ever read. He couldn't control his reactions, all his nerve endings were making him buck and thrust instinctively, under a hot silky splash landed on his dick. "Morgan!" He groaned, panting 

Morgan grinned, gripping the wax over his thighs, then up to his delectable neck, before setting it down "I wish I had more patience Reid, but I have to fuck you right now," he pulled out the buttplug, and spread his cheeks, examining the pink pucker, that looked as though it were begging to be filled, he push in a finger, clenching his teeth at the tightness "Fuck Reid, you're driving me crazy,"

"I-I can feel the wax drying," he whispered, cock hardening again, curling against his stomach, Morgan position himself

"How do you want it, pretty boy? Slow or fast?"

"God Morgan, I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now-" he let out a cry of pleasure when Morgan rammed into him, fully sheathing right up to the hilt, completely filling him up. He pulled out almost completely, before slamming in again, setting a fast and brutal face that Spencer knew all too well he could keep up for an unholy amount of time "Yes!" he hissed, throwing his head back "Yes! Yes! Yes!" and the blindfold had stripped him of all inhibitions, he could feel everything, every ridge and vein on Morgan's blessed dick, as it brushed his prostate, creating a delicious burning friction inside him, building in his stomach

"That's right," Morgan hissed, rutting into him like a dog in heat, claiming his bitch "Fuck Reid, you're so perfect- so fucking perfect-"

"Morgan!" Spencer whined, pulling at his wrists "I-I wanna see you, I wanna see you as I cum, please..." his voice took on that pleading, begging tone that Derek was weak too, and he reached up, still bucking madly, and tugged the blindfold up, the look in Spencer's eyes, darkened with lust and passion made his stomach coil, and he hit harder, deeper inside him. Spencer stared at Derek, he was so beautiful, his muscles gleaming with sweat, eyes so full of love, he came, came hard for a second time that night, coating his and Derek's stomach, the random clenching of muscles sent Morgan wild, and with a guttural groan and exploded deep inside Spencer, his lovers name on his lips as his head fell back in ecstasy. 

He grinded their hips together through his release and pulled out slowly, undoing Spencer's leg bindings, and his arms. He rolled over, landing on his side and Spencer turned, hauling up the thick white blankets to cover them both as he faced him. "So, pretty boy," Morgan grinned, dragging Spencer towards him, so the younger one buried his head in his shoulder inhaling his scent deeply "Are you cool with blindfolds now?"

"If you mean, will I go scarlet every time they're mentioned, then yes,"

Morgan laughed, a deep rumble through his stomach, and let his eyes drift shut, the smell of Spencer's shampoo in his hair. And he wouldn't dare admit to anyone in the whole world, that he would do anything for him, for this bundle of genius. "I love you Reid," he whispered so quietly, he almost hoped Spencer didn't hear it. 

"I know," he smiled against his shoulder "I love you more,"

Morgan highly doubted that, but hey, he wasn't the genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEEE leave me prompts!!!!!!  
> x


	4. Prove me Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's ex tells Spencer he'll never make it.

Morgan can't move. He's frozen to the spot as he watches his ex-girlfriend corner Spencer in the backroom of the club. He's safely hidden by the door, but he can see Spencer backing away from her.

"Why would he want you anyway?" Natasha is glaring at Spencer "Stupid boy band hair, don't have any meat on you, no muscles, you're not attractive, what the hell does he see in you?" Spencer doesn't say anything, swallowing harshly, tears stinging in his eyes and he didn't want to come out tonight! Morgan had insisted, but Spencer had always hated it, night clubs, ridiculous things. "Is it your brain? But it makes you fucking boring, just Star Trek and Statistics, am I right?" Spencer swallowed roughly, trying to edge around her, but she pushed his shoulder into the wall "Come on! Tell me! What is it he likes about you?" Her voice is loud, but no one in the club would be able to hear it over the roar of the music

"I don't know!" Spencer cried "I don't know, maybe...m-maybe he feels sorry for me!"

"Maybe," she pouts "Or maybe it's because you're a slut. Is that what you are, Spencer?" her voice drops into a whisper "I've seen the way he looks at you, can you get down on your knees for him? Oh I bet you're eager for it-"

"I need to go-"

"It won't last, Spencer, take it from me. You're not his type. He likes attractive, interesting people. Not good for nothing whores. I don't know, you've worked together so long, you've probably saved his life a few times, he feels like he owes you. But eventually he won't-"

"I really have to go," Spencer mumbled, pushing out of the door, and heading out of the pub. Morgan stared in horror, stepping forward, clearing his throat, and Natasha spun around, placing a pretty smile on her face

"Oh hey Derek-"

"Don't even." He growled at her "You come near me, or him every again, and I will have you at the top of the FBI's most wanted list, do you understand?" She nods mutely, but when he turns to follow Spencer she calls after him

"But he's nothing Derek! He's just a bit of fun for you! You have a future with me-"

"A future with you?" He spat in disgust "I want nothing to do with you. Not now, not ever, I see nothing in you." And he left the club, the night air was cool and crisp, but Spencer was long gone. Morgan slid on his leather jacket, heading back to the apartment he shared with Spencer, hoping he was there. He literally jogged home, terrified Reid would do something stupid. He pushed open the door, to see Spencer sat on the sofa reading, acting as though nothing was wrong. "Reid?" he whispered

"Hey," he cleared his throat "I just came home early, had a head ache."

It broke Derek's heart that he wasn't being told the truth "A head ache?" He echoed quietly, Spencer nodded. Morgan sat on the coffee table in front of him "Spencer, you know I think you're attractive right?" Spencer paused, eyes flickering up from the book to meet Derek's eyes "Just looking at you gets me hard," he reached forward, pressing one of Spencer's hands onto his growing arousal. The younger ones eyes darkened with lust as he gripped it more confidently "You're the most interesting, one of a kind person I know in the whole world. And a whore? I had to wait 6 months before we got any further than kissing!" Spencer's cheeks flushed red, and Morgan chuckled, brushing his knuckles across his jaw "Well worth the wait,"

Spencer leaned forward, pressing his lips to Derek, whispering hotly into his ear while palming him skilfully "I won't mind if I am just a phase, or a debt to be owed, I'm grateful for any time," he kissed down Morgan's neck and the older man groaned, pulling away

"Spencer, you're not temporary, I never want you out of my life,"

"Sure," the nerd responded breathlessly, getting onto his knees between Derek's legs, unbuttoning his jeans, Morgan gritted his teeth, head swimming in sensations

"You don't believe me." He profiled accurately, hands running through Spencer's hair as his hard member was freed from his denim confinements. 

"Derek..."

"I'll prove it to you," he whispered, groaning and bucking inadvertently when Spencer took him in his mouth "I swear I'll prove it to you. When 10 years have passed and I'm still by your side, you'll see. If we ever break up, it won't be because I ended it. I'm by your side till you banish me away, and even then, I'll wait in the wings,"

Reid pulled off, looking up with wide eyes, voice breaking "You're serious?"

"Of course I am,"

Spencer smiled wildly "For once, I think I'm looking forward to being proved wrong,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME PROMPTS!   
> x


	5. Different type of Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's paranoid, and why shouldn't he be?

"Morgan," Spencer whispered desperately gripping Morgan's shoulders "You're not listening to me, I don't know where I was last night!"

"Reid..." Morgan stared at him, confused, but the kid looked worse than he felt. His short hair was messier than usual, his tie loose, and his cardigan nearly falling off his shoulders. "What are you saying?"

"Think about it," he whispered, licking his lips in the way he did once he'd had a breakthrough with a case "The unsub hunts at night, he's meticulous and clever and hasn't left a shred of evidence. He kills efficiently, taking no pleasure from the kills, and they're all men in their late 50's. He operates in a 5 mile radius from right here, is skilled with a gun and knows exactly how to enter their house without scaring his victims." Morgan stared at him, and Reid slumped against the wall, eyes burning red with tears "I don't know where I was last night," he said again, more quietly, and Morgan understood. 

"You think it was a schizophrenic break?" he whispered, Spencer nodded, and Morgan frowned, running a hand over his shaven head "How do you know it was you? What if you were asleep?"

"I woke up this morning with my coat and shoes on, my gun was in my hand!" he groaned, choking back a sob "The men are all the same age as my dad, and they all match his type too-"

"Spencer, maybe you just fell asleep with all of those things, you were exhausted last night. And the bodies we've found shows that this must have been happening for months, you haven't been on a break for months," he stepped forward, grasping Spencer's shoulders firmly "You didn't do this. You're tired, over-worked, we all are, it's hard, I get that, you're still dealing with the stress of Maeve-"

"How long are you going to make excuses for me?" Spencer sobbed, rubbing his eyes like a child. Derek pulled him in for a hug

"You're not a murderer, you're not on a schizophrenic break. You're paranoid Reid, and that's understandable," his voice was soothing into Spencer's hair "Mind breaks don't result in two sets of personalities that are terrifyingly good at what they do. You wouldn't still be a genius, and the other personality wouldn't be so organised and not leave a shred of evidence behind. We've worked cases like this before, using your logic, you've murdered over 50,000 people. Come on kid, I need you to breathe," he placed his hands firmly on Spencer's neck, making him look up "We're gonna catch this guy, and I'm gonna show you what a real killer looks like, because that," he turned Spencer to the mirror in the bathroom, and pointed to his reflection "Isn't a murderer. Breaks are messy and forgetful. Okay?"

"Okay," he said quietly, listening to reason and hushing his own paranoia "But, how about tonight you stay at my place, and make sure?"

"Of course, pretty boy," he whispered, hugging him tightly "But you won't need me there."

Hotch opened the door, and examined the two of them, before nodding "Wheels up in 10 minutes," he went to leave, but stopped short, eyeing Spencer "Reid? You didn't do this. You're not that strong." And he was gone. Spencer laughed breathlessly, pushing his hair from his eyes and hugging Morgan again, the dark agent chucked deeply, leading him out. Muttering something about Reid being too damn smart for his own good. 

"Thank you, Morgan," he whispered, sniffling "I'd be so done for if you weren't here,"

"I'm not just here as eye candy," he teased, his hand hovering on the small of Spencer's back as he let them out of the bathroom, away from the fears, and the paranoia, towards the jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me prompts!  
> x


	6. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets...possessive. A prompt from Meg! Thank you so much!  
> x

"Rossi," Morgan sighed, sitting beside him in the bar, he wasn't surprised to see the older man drinking, this case was...fucking difficult, for lack of any other term. Everything they had done so far had been preventative and they hadn't come any closer to catching the guy. "Have you seen Reid?"

"Oh boy-wonder?" Rossi laughed delicately "I guess it's not only prostitutes who give him their attention," Derek frowned, and Rossi rolled his eyes, pointing to the other side of the club, Morgan turned on his stool to see Reid, dressed in a purple shirt and long dark blue cardigan, tie, and black tight jeans, laughing with another guy. A guy, Morgan might add, who was standing a little too close to his genius. He was the same height as Morgan, and muscled, but more lean, with thick, black hair that fell in curls onto his forehead. "I didn't even know he liked guys." 

"No?" Derek feigned ignorance, because the team still didn't know about them. Though, Hotch and Garcia had probably guessed. "Excuse me a moment," and he sauntered over to them, managing to hear a bit of the conversation

"So I should be a look out for a male in his early 50's?" the stranger asked, brushing a strand of Reid's short hair out of his eyes "And what do I do if I see him?"

"Y-you should," Reid swallowed stiffly "You should probably call us-" he dug into his pocket for his card, and handed it over, flushing when the stranger caught his wrist in a gentle grasp, to pluck the card from them, he raised his eyebrow

"A Doctor? Aren't you a little too young?" Reid looked down, clearing his throat "You've got a brain to match that gorgeous face, haven't you Spencer?" he chuckled "How would you feel about going out some time?"

Spencer stepped back, clearing his throat again "I actually have a boyfriend." 

The stranger didn't look the least bit deterred, flexing his muscles subconsciously to impress "But he's not here right now, is he? What's he like Spencer? Spends all his time at work? Never with you-"

"Hi," Derek made himself known, standing boldly beside Spencer and hiding a smile when the younger brunette pressed himself against him comfortably "I'm Derek, and who might you be?"

The man laughed "You're the boyfriend, well I'm Marcus, great to meet you Derek, but I was having a conversation with Spencer-"

"With my boyfriend." He growled in a low voice "And I'm gonna ask you to back off before I punch you in the face."

The stranger only smirked, but stepped back "Fine, fine, and Spencer? When you get bored of this...office on steroids, give me a call-" Morgan punched him right in the face, sending him stumbling back, groaning and clutching his face. "Jesus Christ!" He yelled, but the roar of the music drowned him out, and Morgan glared at him until he was out of the club, before turning to Spencer, who was only smiling up at him knowingly

"Jealous?"

"No. Possessive."

"Silly," Reid rolled his eyes, tugging at his satchel "Like I'd leave you for anyone, let alone a stranger in a nightclub who thinks he can profile."

Morgan laughed, leaning down to kiss him softly, before trailing down his neck to bite into his collar bone, sucking hard, making sure to leave a bruise. It didn't help that Spencer didn't protest, in fact bucked his hips towards him wantonly. "You're mine." He hissed into Spencer's ear, before tugging on it with his teeth

"I know that," he laughed "And now, so does Rossi."

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE PROMPTS LOVE YA!  
> x


	7. Sleeping High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love seeing Spencer sleeping on the jet...

“You really love him, don’t you?” Hotch asked quietly, everyone but him and Morgan were asleep, and they sat opposite each other as the plane soared slowly over the sea. Morgan looked up at him, and smiled slightly

“Am I that obvious?”

“No.” Hotch laughed gently “Because boy-wonder still hasn’t figured it out, you’re gonna have to tell him,” they both turned to see Spencer.

He had the sofa, and no one had the heart to argue with him, this case had been tough, Reid had identified with the unsub, who had taken his own life. And now, he lay completely stretched out, his short mop haircut in his eyes, resting on curled arms. He was wearing a purple shirt and tie, with a black waistcoat, and tight jeans, his shoes had been kicked off, to reveal odd socks. He snored softly, eyes fluttering ever so softly. He looked so fragile. So beautiful.

“His eyes always move like that,” Derek whispered, half smiling, forgetting momentarily that he shouldn't talk about their sleeping habits to his boss. 

Hotch was kind enough to ignore it “With a mind like his, it’s no surprise he’s always thinking,” 

“I know,” 

“That’s not right,” Reid mumbled in his sleep, Hotch and Morgan watched him with a slight frown “You forgot to square root it…” they laughed quietly, relieved. Much better he be having dreams about mathematical mistakes than nightmares like they knew he had overcome. Hotch had feared his case would bring it back up in him, but Morgan was keeping him healthy, keeping him safe.

The plane hit some turbulence then, everything lurching to the left, and Reid tumbled off the sofa with a thud as everyone else woke up. “What’s happening?” Emily called, voice high and slightly panicked, but Spencer’s voice was low and calm. Derek had come to know it as his morning voice.

“Has to be turbulence,” Spencer groaned, rolling around on the floor, trying to find something to push himself up from, but not finding anything, promptly gave up, pulling the coat he had been sleeping on from the sofa, over his body to cover him. 

JJ rolled her eyes “Are you actually gonna sleep on the floor Spence?” she laughed, stretching.

“I’m exhausted, and besides, can’t fall if you’re already on the floor.” He closed his eyes and was silent for a moment “Except for the fact that we’re on a plane, so we could fall, a lot farther actually, did you know the average height from which planes start an unplanned descent is-“

“Go to sleep, Reid.” Rossi ordered, closing his eyes, everyone laughed quietly. And silence rang down again, everyone drifting back off, apart from Hotch and Morgan, who seemed to not need sleep ever, and Reid’s gentle snores filled the plane. 

“You’ll tell him soon, right?” Hotch asked quietly “Because he’s got this friend, Ethan, and…I don’t like to profile everyone, but I think he…you know,” he raised his eyebrows and Morgan nodded, eyes lingering on Reid’s slumbering form. He could understand how someone else might find Reid attractive, he was gorgeous, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

“I’ll tell him,” he nodded, “But Hotch…” He met his supervisor’s eyes “What if he…what if he doesn’t say it back?”

“He doesn’t need to say it back, Morgan. He needs to hear it, this is Reid, he’s not great with his emotions, even worse than you, let him know how you feel, and he’ll come around,” Hotch touched Morgan’s arm gently “But as someone who’s worked with Reid for over 8 years, I can safely tell you, that he’ll say it back.”

“Along with some statistics?” Morgan joked

“Wouldn’t be Reid if he didn’t.”

“Good luck.” Chimed Rossi quietly, and Morgan rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments! Leave prompts my beautiful people!  
> x


	8. Fight Fight Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weak and Pathetic?
> 
> Strongest person I know.

"It's happening!" Garcia squealed, as she hid behind the kitchen door, watching Morgan and Spencer argue "It's their first fight!" Emily frowned at her

"And you're watching because..."

"Because it is the most entertaining thing in the whole world." Garcia replied, as though it were the most obvious thing. JJ nodded from beside her, as did Rossi and Emily frowned, before shrugging, and hiding beside them to watch them;

"I don't care Reid," Morgan shrugged, as though that were that, leaning against the fridge "You don't like my dog? I don't care, we're moving into my apartment."

"And I said no." Spencer pursed his lips, tugging at his purple tie, his hair had been recently cut short, into more of a boy band style, and it suited him, even Hotch had to admit it. "I don't like your dog, dogs terrify me. We're moving into my apartment, mine's bigger-"

"So what, you want me to just give up Clooney? Send him to the pound? Put him up for adoption? I'm not doing that." He crossed his arms firmly

"So you're choosing your dog over me? You'd rather live with a dog, then with me?" Spencer raised his hands in exasperation "If you felt that way, why did you even ask to live together!" He turned away to pour himself some coffee and Morgan sighed, massaging his temples

"Don't do that Spence," he groaned "I do want to live together, you know that-"

"No I don't think I do," he said quickly, voice slightly higher pitched like it got when he was angry "Honestly Morgan? I think you're all talk. You say you want to live together, and you say you want to commit, and you say you want to be exclusive, and here I am, like a...like a fool, just blindly agreeing to everything you say, but then you get drunk and cheat, you look for every excuse possible for us to not live together and-"

"God Reid, you promised you were over that!" Morgan yelled "I was drunk! You know that! Fuck, he meant nothing to me, I was off my head!" He shook his head "Sounds to me like you're looking for reasons to not live together-"

"Hey!" Spencer warned, eyes watering "Don't do that, you promised, we swore we'd never profile-"

Morgan continued as though he hadn't heard "Whenever we've stayed at my place you've never minded Clooney, but now we want to be exclusive, you suddenly hate him. You hold that drunk mistake over me even though you've said again and again that you forgive me!" He laughed bitterly "I can tell you why, if you like-"

"Morgan don't-"

"Because your daddy left, is that it Reid?" Morgan snapped "He left you and so now you can never be with anyone ever again? He walked out and now you can't trust. You're easy to read, you're a book. Your dad left you, he left you Reid, he's gone, he doesn't love you and he's gone." Spencer stood stiffly, gripping his mug tightly in his hands "If you don't want to fucking live with me, why don't you stop being a coward for once in your life and just say it! Instead of trying to pass the blame onto me! Always with the mind tricks, you know, a profiler might say you get that from your mother, mind games, she never told it to you straight, did she Reid? Always tiptoeing around the truth! She kept you in the dark and now you're bringing your childhood problems into our relationship and I am so sick! I am sick of being the strong one all the time!" He cried, exasperated "I want you to stop being week, and pathetic and useless on your own."

The mug slipped through Spencer's hands, and smashed against the floor, coffee spouting along it, splashing onto his jeans, before spreading along the white tiles, the horrible smashing sound seemed to snap Morgan out of it, and he swallowed. Spencer was breathing heavily, and he curled his hands into fists by his side, eyes watering "We said we'd never profile each other." He hissed, lashes longer while wet "You promised."

"Spencer, fuck I-"

Spencer headed for the door, swinging it open to reveal JJ, Emily, Garcia and Rossi standing there, watching him with wide eyes, he snorted humourlessly, looking down, flushing in embarrassment "Hey guys, there for the show?" he spat, darting around them, to rush away. 

Morgan blinked back his own tears, leaning against the fridge, and Garcia stepped forward tentatively "Oh honey, I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Morgan shook his head "God, Garcia it's so hard."

"I know, baby, I know," she whispered, hugging him tightly "We're all here for you."

...  
...  
...

"I see." Hotch frowned as Rossi relayed everything that had happened "I'll talk to them about it, thanks Dave." Rossi nodded, walking out and Hotch stood, walking to look over the bullpen. Spencer was typing away, and Morgan was chewing on the end of a pen as he scanned through some files, completely professional, and Hotch had to give them points for that "Reid," he called, "In my office now please." He turned, walking back inside. Spencer frowned, saving his work and standing, he turned to look at Emily worriedly

"Do you think this is because I went off on that school teacher yesterday?"

Emily shrugged "Maybe, you'll be fine Reid," she laughed. He nodded, but couldn't stop the nervous look on his face

"Don't worry, Spencer." Morgan tried. Spencer ignored him, heading up the stairs. Morgan groaned, turning to Emily "He hates me." 

Emily looked at him worryingly, biting her bottom lip "You were a little harsh. I mean...calling him 'weak' and 'pathetic' in front of all your friends? It'll be fine though, don't worry."

Morgan looked down at his hands "I profiled him, Em. It won't be that easy."

"No it won't." She said truthfully "But you can do it."

...  
...  
...

"Reid," Hotch sighed "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Spencer had told him everything "I just want to stay in my apartment. I mean...after Tobias, and anthrax and Maeve I..." his voice cracked "I feel so safe in my apartment, I feel like nothing can hurt me, and I know statistically that's not the truth but I...I can't give up something that makes me feel that safe."

"Okay," Hotch whispered, touching Spencer's shoulder "Okay, that's good, you need to tell Morgan that, because to him, everything he said seems true. Alright."

Spencer nodded.

...  
...  
...

"So I guess," Spencer swallowed, after re-explaining everything to Morgan in the kitchen "I am weak and pathetic, but...you were right, I shouldn't have tried to pin it on you, and I really have forgiven you for that drunken mistake, I just..." he ran his fingers through his hair "Yeah..."

"Spence," Morgan whispered, drawing him in for a hug "Okay, okay, you're apartment, that's fine. I wish you'd told me." he kissed Spencer's forehead "And forget everything I said, I was an idiot. You're not weak, you're the strongest person I know."

Spencer wiped his eyes, and Derek placed a soft kiss on his lips "Clooney can come too," Morgan laughed, hugging Spencer tightly, whispering into his ear

"I'm sorry Spencer, fuck, you know I am, I'll make it up to you,"

Spencer nodded, stepping back and sighing "Come on guys, I know you're dying for a hug,"

Garcia burst through the door happily, and Emily and JJ followed, enveloping them in a tight hug, and their laughter creating music in their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!  
> x


	9. Impress Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan wants Reid to impress him

"Please..." Spencer groaned as Derek and Emily dragged him into the nightclub "I hate places like these, in case you guys haven't notice, I'm a bit of a social recluse."

"Oh we've noticed Reid." Emily rolled her eyes dryly, and Morgan laughed. Spencer sighed, and soon he was sitting at the bar with them, flashing lights and loud music, sweaty bodies gyrating everywhere, and the sweet smell of alcohol. "Okay, so come on Reid, tell us why you don't like nightclubs?"

He shrugged "Not really my scene I guess,"

"I know what it is," Morgan laughed, swinging an arm around him "He feels intimidated by all the attractive girls," he shot Reid another look at the confession he'd made a few days before "And guys." Emily tilted her head

"Is that it, Reid? Oh come on, you could totally pick any of these guys up-"

"I know that!" Spencer sighed, exasperated "But the fact is, I don't want to."

Morgan laughed loudly "What? Spencer, you did not just say that. You're telling me you could pick up any guy here?"

"Yes, Morgan. In case you hadn't notice, I'm a genius who works for the FBI's BAU team, where we profile people everyday."

Morgan rolled his eyes, spinning in his seat to look over the club, Emily did the same, and Reid reluctantly followed. "Alright then pretty boy, pick a guy, just one, and you have to go and pick him up." His eyes were glimmering with amusement, and it irritated Spencer, so he nodded, looking over them.

There were a lot of attractive men there tonight, but the trick was finding someone gay, and them someone who would be interested. His eyes slid across the men, until he came to a pair of eyes that were looking at him, and didn't look away. Okay, so there was an interested Alpha, he was tall, well built, a nice face, with dark blond curls and blue eyes. Spencer knew what he would like. Innocence and curiosity, and he could give him that. "Alright, found one," Spencer said quietly, Morgan and Emily frowned in surprise, and watched him walk towards the blond man, who smiled appreciatively as Spencer approached. "Hi," he said weakly, swallowing

"Hey gorgeous, look at you, you don't fit in here much at all, do you?" He had a low, deep voice, and Spencer warmed to it. He shook his head

"I-I told my friends I didn't want to come but..."

"Well I'm glad you're here," he said, brushing a lock of Spencer's currently short hair out of his forehead "What do you wanna do?"

Spencer let his cheeks flush a deep red and looked down, whispering; "I think you know what,"

The stranger smirked "Oh I like you," he not so subtly rearranged his jeans "What's your name? I'm Tom,"

"I'm Spencer."

"Spencer..." he tested it "I like that," he caught hold of Spencer's wrist and pulled him up close so their bodies were pressed together, Spencer groaned lowly "Oh look at you, gorgeous," he whispered, his free hand on Spencer's waist "You just want someone to take care of you, don't you? To fuck you, and love you? Well I can do that," he grinded his hips forward and Spencer mewled with desire, as Tom whispered hotly into his ear "Wanna get out of here?"

Spencer nodded, and was let out of the club as Morgan and Emily stared in stunned silence.

...  
...  
...

"Well hello, pretty boy," Derek laughed as Spencer walked into work, Emily grinned from her desk, and Spencer was thankful that they were the only people there yet. "How was your night?"

"Good Morgan, how was yours?" He asked, sitting at his desk and turning on his computer as he pushed his satchel into a drawer

"Not as good as yours," he chuckled "So what was his name?"

"Tom."

"Oohh Tom..." Morgan teased, Emily abandoned her work to watch, because this was too good to pass up "Then why do you look sick to your stomach?"

"Because I found out who he was." Spencer said quietly, Morgan and Emily frowned, concern replacing teasing "Guys...he's Hotch's brother. I only found out this morning."

"Fuck." Derek hissed "You fucked his brother? Dammit Spencer do you want him to kill you?"

"No, no it's alright," Emily soothed "He won't find out, he doesn't have to find out."

"Tom wants to see me again." Spencer whispered

"Well don't go!" Morgan snapped "It can't become something serious, or Hotch will find out."

"But I like him-"

"No Spencer." Derek ordered firmly "Don't."

Spencer frowned, but looked down at his files and nodded "Fine."

"Spencer," a new voice cut in, they all looked up to see Hotch, eyebrows raised expectantly "A word please?"

"Crap." They whispered in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't exactly Derek/Spencer but I'm really tired...  
> x


	10. On the phone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you look hard, or not that hard, you could already find the signs that he never loved Sean at all...

Hotch, Emily, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, Emily and Morgan all sat around the table, staring at the empty seat that Spencer should be sat in. Hotch sighed, dialling his number into the phone and putting it on speaker in case Reid was ill or something and couldn't come into work. They were all surprised to hear a strange male voice;

"Ugh, what the hell?" It groaned into the phone "It's like 10 o'clock,"

"Um..." Hotch frowned "Is Spencer Reid there?"

"What? Oh yeah, give me a sec," there was the sound of something rustling and Garcia giggled, the rest of the team grinning "Spence, get up man, dude with a crazy serious voice is on the phone."

"Shut up, Sean," came a sleep ruffled voice, that was Reid's, and it just confirmed everything the team had been thinking.

"No seriously, I'm not lying, on the phone for you,"

"If this is like last night where you just tried to distract me so you could tie me up, I'll kill you,"

JJ, Emily and Rossi all had their eyebrows raised, slightly impressed. "So Reid's into bondage..." Rossi contemplated

Hotch frowned "Are we surprised?"

Morgan shifted uncomfortably, jealousy coursing through his veins.

"You wouldn't kill me,"

"I would, I have gun,"

"Yeah, but you can't shoot for the life of you,"

"I've killed 6 people Sean, now shut up and pass the phone,"

"Yeah but you didn't love those 6 people,"

The phone was jostled, and then Spencer's familiar voice, clear as day rang out "Hello?"

"Reid," Hotch said seriously "You're not at work today,"

"No," they could all hear the frown in his voice "But I'm not due in today, Hotch."

"What? Why not?" Hotch frowned, the rest of the team shrugged curiously. Spencer sighed

"I just-"

"It's his birthday you fucking twats!" Sean's voice rang out, the team's eyes widened and there was a thump

"Fuck, I'm sorry Hotch," Spencer sighed "But yeah it is my birthday, and I cleared it with you about two weeks ago that I was driving up to visit my mom, you said it was fine,"

"Oh god," Hotch massaged his head "I totally forgot, I'm sorry Spencer, happy birthday,"

"Happy birthday," the rest of the team cheered quietly, guilt obvious in their voices

"You always fucking forget his birthday-"

"Shut up Sean!" Spencer cried, distressed "Seriously-" he turned back to the phone "I don't mind, it's fine. Did you need my help with something?"

"No Reid," Emily sighed "We're sorry to have disturbed you anyway-"

"No guys come on, I'm already up, just ask the question and I'll help,"

Morgan sighed "Unsub is positioning his victims like tourist photos from a brochure, but he doesn't work at any of the local industries, we're not sure what to do."

"Um... right," there was more rustling and Spencer swallowed "Martin Blacker use to position his victims in a certain way to show the police that he wanted them to see something. The victims were probably all facing something, relating to the image that they were positioned after, using the brochure. I'd check architects instead of tour guides, they'd focus more on the actual sights and buildings instead of the history of the place, and statistically, the percentage of people who actually move the bodies post-mortem is only 67% if not for dumping them and 56% of those would be white male, under 28."

"Thanks Spence," JJ said softly.

"Reid," Hotch sighed "I'm sorry again, hope you have a good day,"

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you too, it's been a stressful week- Sean, can you pass my socks please, thanks,- and anyway, it's not like I was making a big deal about it, I'm only turning 29, it's not a big deal-"

"We always forget," Garcia said softly "It can't feel good Reid-"

"Emily and Morgan didn't forget," Reid frowned "I got their gifts this morning," he laughed at their silence "Guys, don't worry about it. And Emily?"

"Yeah Reid?"

"I don't know how you managed to get the tickets to the Russian Play of Tschov but I love you," Emily laughed "And Morgan?"

"Right here, pretty boy,"

"Not really sure why you sent me basketball tickets, but it's the thought that counts," he laughed "Um, Sean hates basketball though, so we could go? If you don't mind me rattling off statistics to you."

"Sure kid, I'd love to," Morgan laughed

"Great, okay guys, good luck," they all chimed goodbye and the phone disconnected.

"Well," Rossi sighed "I feel like an ass."

"We'll make it up to him," Hotch agreed "And did anyone know he was dating?" everyone shook their head and Hotch smirked, impressed "He's getting better,"

...  
...  
...

"So Reid, who's this Sean then?"

"Shut up, Morgan," Spencer grumbled, the next week as he worked at his desk, sipping his incredibly sweet coffee 

"Anything serious?"

"We broke up last week,"

"Oh shit...sorry kid," Morgan frowned, sitting on the edge of Spencer's desk "What happened?"

"He got jealous."

"Of you? No doubt, pretty boy,"

Spencer sighed "He got jealous because I kept putting him off to go and get drinks with you," Spencer looked up at him, hazel eyes burning "He said he knew I had feelings for you," Morgan stilled, gripping his mug tightly 

"And do you?" Reid said nothing, watching him, and Morgan smiled "Because I have feelings for you too,"

Spencer smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH COMMENT PLEASE!  
> x


	11. The past isn't always the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just makes them more dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of non-consensual oral sex. Morgan's not forcing him to do anything! This is his past.

"This case is..." Hotch looked down, wringing his hands, as the team sat around the table, Rossi, JJ, Emily, Garcia, Spencer, and Morgan looking up at him "This man has been assaulting people ever since he was in high school, we have the count of over 100 victims he..." he looked down "He had his friends record his third attempt it was..." The team wondered what the hell had got him so worked up, before the supervisor look to Spencer "It's you Reid, in the video. I don't know how old you were- god, you must have only been 15."

Spencer stiffened, his currently short hair falling into his forehead "Y-you're..." he looked down, wringing his hands "You're talking about Andrew Twainer." He whispered "I..."

"You should have said something." Hotch said firmly, as colour flushed Spencer's cheeks in embarrassment 

"I'm allowed to keep stuff to myself Hotch!" the youngest member cried, his eyes tearing up, and Morgan gripped his arm tightly to stop him from bolting "That happened years ago, I'm over it-"

"You need to stand up in court and identify him-"

"No." Spencer cut him off coldly, everyone looked at him in shock "I'm not getting up there to say out loud to a bunch of strangers that this guy forced me onto my knees when I was 15 and made me suck off the entire football team."

"Spencer, this is the only solid evidence we have, you have to do this or he'll keep taking new victims." Hotch's voice rang true, but Spencer shook his head. Hotch closed the conference room door and drew the curtains "I'm going to play the tape Spencer, and maybe you'll remember how the Spencer in the video felt, and how he would have wanted to stop this in a heartbeat-"

"I can remember exactly how he fucking felt, Hotch." Spencer spat, Rossi was now holding his other arm down, effectively trapping him into the chair, because he had to do this, he had to face the pain of his past to stop the same from happening in the future. The tape started playing, and Garcia and JJ had to look away crying.

THE TAPE

"Come on Spencer," a voice soothed, running their fingers through silky brown hair as Spencer was held down on his knees by two other guys "You'll be good at this, your mouth looks so soft,"

"I don't want too," Spencer whispered weekly, tears smudging his glasses "Please Mark- Andrew- please don't make me-"

"Shhh, you beautiful brainiac, it'll be fine, shhh, just open your mouth, and suck." And then the large member was being pushed past Spencer's lips, and he was sobbing and choking openly as Andrew, surprisingly gently, rocked his head back and forth "Fuck- see, I knew you could do it Spence, just relax."

-

Hotch cut it off and Spencer was crying, shaking his head "It didn't happen, it didn't happen..."

"It did happen, Reid," Morgan whispered from experience "It did, okay, I know it's hard and it hurts but it happened and you have to accept it."

"H-he..." Spencer sobbed brokenly "He made me swallow." The rest of the team looked down, Rossi rubbing Reid's arm reassuringly "I don't know how many times I made myself throw up." He looked down, wanting to wipe his eyes, but his arms still trapped, his eyes stung as he admitted "I drank bleach. I wanted to die."

"Reid..." Garcia whispered, blue eyes sparkling with sympathy 

"Didn't work," he laughed bitterly "I just woke up hours later in a pile of my own sick. My mum hadn't even realised."

"Reid, I understand-"

"No you don't Hotch," he whispered, shaking his hand "There's only one person here who understands," 

Morgan licked his lips, releasing the grip on Spencer's arm to take his hand softly, and intertwine his fingers with his "Oh pretty boy, I'm always here for you. I can be up on the stand with you, if you'd like?" Spencer nodded, and Hotch blinked back his own tears behind the stoic face of emotionless. 

"Spencer," JJ said softly "It doesn't make you...it doesn't make you less clean, than you were before, alright? It just makes them more dirty."

Spencer's shoulders slumped, and he nodded "Thank you," 

"We're all here for you, Reid," Rossi added "Always,"

"I know," he half smiled "Even if I didn't want you, you'd be here,"

Morgan laughed "That's right pretty boy, ain't no getting rid of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT!


	12. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who you need by your side, in times of triumph, times of loss, all depends on the battle you're fighting.

It's something Reid hates.

Whenever he and Morgan take a side, nearly everyone takes Morgan side. Garcia, obviously, because Morgan is, and quote "her chocolate god from the planet gorgeous", so honestly, Spencer had never expected her loyalty. Rossi picks Morgan, which...if Spencer squints at, he can understand. He's always slightly irritated the older man, always asking questions about his books and his work theories, and he and Morgan bond over basketball games and what have you, so okay, that's fine. Rossi can take his side.

When JJ takes his side, honestly, it's a little insulting. She insists that she hates to be caught in the middle of it, and that she loves Reid. Her argument is, that Reid's smart enough to fight his own battles, but Morgan is more sensitive, would you believe it, and needs more backup. And anyway, Reid is the godfather of her son, she can't keep choosing him over everything else. So okay- fine. Reid get's that too.

Emily chooses Morgan as well. That hurts, they'd bonded over Russian theatre and he'd confided in her about his headaches, but all in all, he supposes, she did 'die' in Morgan's arms, felt the raw emotion radiating off his boyfriend, how much he cares. He's brave, and he would risk his life for Emily. He loves her like a sister, and let her in much more easily than Reid every could. So maybe...maybe, he can accept that. 

Hotch takes his side.

It surprises everyone, but he defends Spencer venomously, pointing out all the good things about his argument, and it's nice for Spencer, if not a little odd. But he takes it, fine, he only has one supporter, and it's nice, because it's the boss, possibly the bravest person on the whole team, but it still hurts.

And Spencer cries.

It's hard, when they argue, because when they fight, Morgan's only fighting with Spencer and Hotch, but Spencer is fighting with Derek, JJ, Emily, Garcia and Rossi. It feels like a losing battle, and it just makes everything hurt. He can't hold it in halfway through that Wednesday morning, and so he slides down the fridge, crying, because it hurts. Everything hurts. Morgan wants to talk about Reid's possible schizophrenia, wants to take him to England for some tests, because apparently they're making a break through over there. Spencer doesn't want to go. He can't pay, there's no proof, and in all honesty, he doesn't feel as though they're in the point in their relationship- if there even is one- when Morgan can start making his decisions for him.

He's treating him like a mental patient already.

And it just hurts, everything hurts.

Hotch sees him on the way to get his fourth coffee, and for some unfathomable reason, finds himself sliding down onto the floor beside him. Morgan comes in a few moments later, but hides behind the door before they see him "This is about the schizophrenia fight, right?" Hotch says gently

Spencer wipes his eyes harshly, determined not to be such a cry baby "Among other things."

"You don't want to go, and you don't think it should be his right to force you. You feel as though he's treating you like a mental patient already," and damn, Hotch has always been the best at what he did. "What else?"

"Everyone takes his side, but you." Spencer pointed out "And god, I know it shouldn't, but it's...it's 2 to 5. It sounds so petty, even in my head but...they choose him, and it's just like high school all over again, and I know that's not true but..." he shook his head, pulling his fingers through his currently short hair "It just hurts, Hotch."

Hotch pats his arm gently "Who? It's one of them, one of them bothers you more than the others, who is it?"

Spencer frowned, wondering which one it was, before his shoulders slumped as he realised "None of them, Hotch," he shakes it "I understand the argument of every one of them, but honestly? They're profilers, surely they can see that I'm the weaker party, that I have more issues and that I need them more than Morgan does."

"Morgan let's them in, Spencer," Hotch said quietly "They feel closer to him, they relate to him. They're going to choose him."

"But what about you?" Spencer looks up, eyes glistening wet "Why do you pick me?"

"Because I understand you Spencer, I know you, I've known you for a long time. If Gideon were here, he'd be on your side, if Elle were still here, she'd be on your side." Spencer stared at him, and Hotch placed a hand under his chin, staring him in the eyes "I love you, Spencer. I'll always be on your side, every argument."

Spencer stiffened, leaning away from Hotch, "I...I can't-"

"I know," Hotch said softly "You love him, I know, but...if one day you fight and it's over, I'm here, okay?" he stands, but Spencer sits there, watching him in awe

"You love me?" He repeated, in shock, he looked down at his hands "Hotch-"

"I'd never force you to go to England for tests, or force you to let the dog move in, I'd give you everything you wanted-"

"Hotch," Spencer whispered, hauling himself up, hugging him tightly "In another universe, we'd be perfect together. But in this one? I don't want someone who'll give me everything, I need someone who will give me what I need. You'll find someone else."

"Will I?" Hotch echoed, kissing Spencer's forehead, before leaving briskly. Spencer stood there, slightly shell shocked. And Morgan stepped out.

"Morgan, I-"

"I know, Spencer," he said softly, voice laced with understanding "I don't ask for them to take my side, you know? And most of the time, they take my side because I'm right,"

Spencer laughed slightly, nodding, and Morgan pulled him in for a hug "It just makes me feel insecure, I guess,"

"Why would you be insecure? You have two amazingly attractive FBI agents in love with you?" he couldn't keep the jealous glimmer out of his voice "But now that I know why Hotch is always on your side, I think we might need to make a point to not fight anymore,"

And so next week, Spencer was on a plane to England, and Morgan was banned from watching sports centre on a Tuesday night, when Frozen Planet was on.

Fine, Spencer didn't have the support of everyone on the team, but he had it from the one person who truly mattered.

No, not Hotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT  
> X


	13. Memory of Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruises fade, but memories don't.

The pain is searing.

The physical pain, and the emotional pain, both of them ripping right through his core. 

It had taken months, months for Spencer to work up the courage to tell Derek how he felt. And so tonight, he had come to him, walked up to his desk, in the empty office, and told him. Considering that Doctor Spencer Reid was a genius, he hadn't predicted this outcome. He'd thought maybe the worst it could get was disgust and a ruined friendship, the best? Morgan liked him back.

He should have guessed, really. In hindsight.

That it brought back teeming emotions from Carl Buford, Spencer hadn't even really registered the first punch, it had come swinging out of nowhere, and he'd collided with the wall, a few steps away from Hotch's office. Emotions Morgan hadn't dealt with in years rising rapidly to the surface as the second blow came from under his jaw, a knee to the groin- and come on, that was dirty fighting! 

He couldn't fight back, Reid couldn't. He'd just admitted to his best friend that he loved him, and was now being punched repeatedly in the face. A punch, and the crunch must be so satisfying that Morgan tires of it, because he then proceeds to sweep Reid's legs out from under him, kicking the twenty three year old into the wall, kicking into his ribs and his gut over and over, and Reid can feel his ribs fracture, but he still can't fight back, because- curse his profiling capability- he understands. He understands why Morgan is reacting this way, doing everything he's doing. Still kicking him, a good one to the face, just nicking his left eye with the heel of his boot;

"You fucking queer." Morgan spits down onto him "Fucking disgusting-" kick "A disgrace-" kick "Be fucking normal!" kick. 

And Spencer knows these are just words Morgan wants to say to himself.

He understands him.

He loves him.

Spencer swallows thickly as his vision causes more and more black splotches to appear everywhere, and ignores the heavy taste of coppery blood. This is all too familiar to him really. He remembers being beaten up, by jocks and goths and punks and emos. Just boys in the neighbour hood, he remembers it. He curls up, wincing as his ribs move too much, to curl himself into a defensive ball, not trusting himself to speak. He doesn't know how long Morgan keeps kicking him, and he knows these bruises are going to last weeks, there's blooding trickling out of his mouth and down the side of his temple, and he knows that's bad news. He knows this is dangerous-

"Morgan," he coughs, about 20 minutes after Morgan has just been kicking him in the stomach "I need you to-" he wheezes in, every breath hurting "I need you to take me to a hospital."

Derek sneers down at him, lost in a world of childhood hurt and naivety, "That won't fix you." He mutters, turning and leaving the building.

Spencer can't move, everything hurts, and honestly, he feels a little hurt by this. He'd finally worked up the courage to confess his love, overcome prejudice, had even been a little hopeful, and fine when Morgan calls him names, and fine when he's being beaten to a bloody pulp, but leaving him here to die? That stings more than the blood in his eyes. As he succumbs, to what he hopes will be sweet bliss, he thinks of how fitting it is to die here. The FBI, the BAU, the place that made him what he was, what he is. What he wanted to be. A sudden longing at his heart makes him think of Gideon, and he sobs brokenly. Gideon, Gideon, his father, his mentor, everything to him. The Brave Warrior, Spencer half smiles, he'd wanted to name his son Gideon. 

His eyes flutter closed, and suddenly, it doesn't hurt anymore.

...  
...  
...

But it comes back.

Like a fire in his veins, in his blood, everywhere, it's scorching him from the inside, making him want to tear at his skin, but every time he tries to move, it's like his muscles fuel the pain. 

"We can't move him till we know he's stable!" A voice rings out, and he wants to frown, he doesn't recognise that voice. Unusual for him, unless it's a stranger- and what's a stranger doing so close to his ears?

"He'll die here! He needs a hospital!" That's a nice voice, it's nice and it's soothing, and Reid wants to smile. It's Hotch. Hotch, Hotch who looked after him, took him into the BAU, comforted him when Gideon left, invited him out when Emily died, who's told him time and time again that he's important, and that they care. He's shared things with that man, things he had been fearful to share with anyone, because Hotch cares, and it's rare and it's nice. 

"Hotch?" Spencer thinks he grumbles, but it comes out a slur, he forced his dry eye lids apart, and frowns at the harsh light. It's morning, everything rushes back to him, it's morning, and he's alive. What are the chances he didn't die of internal bleeding, or choking on his own sick, or knocking himself back into his own concussion? He knows the chances, he knows the statistics, but he's a little too muddled to be focusing on that right now.

He moves his head slightly, and he sees JJ, she's crying. That worries him immensely, and then there's Emily, looking like someone just died, and then there's Garcia, and she can barely look at him, but at the same time, she's brushing his fingers through his currently short hair, and Rossi looks angry. Incredibly angry. The emotions just confuse him, and he whines a little. "Hey there, Listen, Spencer?" a stranger's voice rings out, reassuring "I need you not to move okay? I'm Doctor Raymond Baker. Call me Ray, and I'm gonna make sure you're alright, yeah?"

He has a very nice voice, Spencer decides, he likes it "Where's Morgan?" He whispers, instead, licking his lips, and his tongue recoiling back at the taste of blood, still wet. 

"Spencer, I'm just going to unbutton your shirt, alright? I need to check your torso and your spinal position, is that okay?"

He manages a stiff nod, and turns to look at Hotch while his shirt is being removed "Morgan?" he chokes out. 

Hotch frowns down at him, "Listen Reid, we need to know who did this to you. Can you try to remember? You were found here this morning, by Garcia, okay, you've been here all night, but the looks of it, you were beat pretty bad, by someone angry, do you know his name?"

"Morgan?" Spencer tries again, flushing as he feels his shirt being sliced off. He's still self conscious, though he shouldn't be now. He's lean, and well muscled from all the training, a lovely smooth, slightly abbed stomach, and V-shape running into his jeans. Of course, when he looks into the mirror, he still sees the 12 year old genius that got tied to a goal post. 

"He's not in right now, Spencer," Hotch soothes, placing a hand on his forehead, and Garcia tentitavely moves her fingers from his hair. If it were any other time, he wouldn't have said anything, but now he whines

"Garcia please..." he whispers, trying to arch into her touch, though he can't quite see her anymore "Don't stop."

The finger's are back immediately, and he can see her smiling face, though her eyes are watering "I won't baby, I won't, your technological queen of beauty and hard drives is right here," it makes Spencer smile, which makes her smile. But Hotch is back in his face, as Spencer can feel the gentle prodding of Doctor Raymond on his torso. He can't imagine what a wreck he looks like. 

"Who did this to you?" Hotch whispered, eyes blazing.

God, it's noisy. Spencer hadn't realised it at first, a machine is whirring, people are talking in rapid urgent voices, JJ's crying, and the phones are ringing off the hook, there are sirens outside, and maybe the tv is on somewhere, because there's a buzz and a crackle of electricity in the air. He can hear everything, but Hotch's voice seems very far away "Morgan..." he manages

"I told you Reid, he's coming. I need to know who did this to you-"

"Morgan,"

"Reid," Hotch says firmly "I know this is hard for you, but he's coming, I need you to tell me who did this to you-"

He finds strength from somewhere, eyes fully open as his back arches in a pain when Doctor Raymond skims over his ribs lightly "And I've told you twice!" He cries, more pain leaking into his voice than he meant.

It makes everything stop.

JJ's crying, Rossi's angry muttering, Hotch's questions, even the bleeps of the sirens and the shrill of the telephones seems to have died down, Doctor Raymond has paused. 

"...Derek Morgan did this to you?" Hotch whispered so quietly, so slowly, that even in his new found silence, Spencer strains to hear it. 

"Yes," he responds, even quieter "But I was asking for it- I told him I loved him, and it must have reminded him of Buford, and you know about compartmentalising like that, he was taking out his frustrations on me, and that's fine-"

"I'm sorry," Doctor Raymond's beautiful Spanish voice sings out to them "A fellow FBI agent did this?"

"It was my fault really-" Spencer tries again, but then his arm is being held down, and something injected. He doesn't mind, doesn't really want to stop the narcotics, he's been clean for months on end. He won't relapse.

"Spencer, I need to turn you over, okay? Check out your back?"

He doesn't know why, perhaps it's the Spanish accent, but he responds with "Si."

At least it makes his team members, his family, smile.

...  
...  
...

It's 2 days later when he wakes up again.

This time, he doesn't ache so bad.

"Ah, Doctor Spencer Reid, SSA, FBI, numerous BA's..." a wonderful voice drawls out to him, and Spencer shifts himself into a sitting position, comfortable with all the pillows supporting him. The door is closed, and Doctor Raymond is alone, which for some reason, makes Spencer feel more at home. "It is wonderful to see you awake,"

Spencer can't help the smile, and the quip "Were you not expecting me to wake up?"

"No, no," he laughs lightly, and Spencer can truly look him over now. He has dark hair, slightly curled that flops down onto his forehead, tanned, exotic skin, well built, and a glitteringly perfect smile. "I was just surprised that it was today," he looked over Spencer's chart, and his face became troubled for a moment "Do you want to know your injuries?"

"I'd rather know if I was alright,"

He smiled at that; "Yes, Spencer, you'll be fine." He sets the file down, green eyes blazing with intensity "I think that perhaps you should know, Derek Morgan has been placed into police custody, nothing formal yet, it all depends on if you want to press charges-"

"No!" Spencer says quickly, surely "Of course not-, it was...it wasn't like that, it was more complicated-"

"Okay," Raymond cuts him off easily "Okay, that's fine, I understand."

...  
...  
...

He's back to work the next day.

The Doctor's don't recommend it, and Hotch says he'll kill him if he sees him in the office, but Spencer ignores them. He needs to work, the devil makes work for idle hands after all. 

He's sat at his desk, pouring over case files like he never has before. He's faster than before, and he smiles to himself slightly as he reaches for his 22nd in one hour, that maybe that hit on the head restarted his brain. The rest of the team sit in the conference room, watching him work. He doesn't notice them, but they're profiling him.

"God, Hotch please," Morgan whispered "Let me speak to him, I haven't spoken to him since that night- I need to apologise-"

"He knows you're sorry, Morgan please," Hotch cuts him off swiftly, looking out of the glass "JJ, what do you think?"

JJ frowns through the glass, watching Spencer work "I don't think it's properly sunk in yet. I think he's...I think it's gonna drop on him soon, what happened and how close he was to death." She brushes her blonde hair back "I think he'll be lost."

"Rossi?" Hotch moves on, interested to see how his team are thinking, what they're feeling about the youngest member.

"I think he's bruised," he says simply "I think he's bruised, and I think he's beaten." No one misses the sharp, angry, indication of his voice, and Morgan looks down at his shoes in shame "But I think he's been beaten and bruised too much as a child to realise how wrong this is. To realise, someone deserves to be punished for what they did to him. I think he's sat there, working away, with bruises, two broken rips, a sprained wrist, cuts and a broken tendon in his spine, because he's been-"

"Emily." Hotch cuts him off, before Rossi says something and Morgan can never be brought back. 

"I think..." her voice is calm, and cool, but sympathy stains it, and Hotch will never admit to it, but that's partially the reason he likes her so much "I think he's in love. I think he loves Morgan, with a blind passion, and is quick and easy to forgive you. He's sloppy with relationships, but he knows what he wants," and turned to Morgan meaningfully "And he wants you."

Garcia sighed "I think our little junior G guy just needs some loving," and she stood, walking out of the conference room and towards Spencer. He looked up at her with a grin

"Hey Garcia,"

She ruffles his hair, mindful of the cut about his eye "Hey there, my little genius, is that your 10th case in one hour?"

"24th," he smiles happily "Though I doubt anyone will be able to read my handwriting."

"And that's why man invented computers." She laughed when he shoves her away teasingly "How do you feel about Morgan...I mean do you..."

"I love him, Garcia, and a few scrapes aren't going to stop that."

...  
...  
...

"I'm so sorry," Morgan whispered, as he kissed every bruise, licked every faded cut. "I'm a stupid idiot, and I suck."

Spencer whined beneath him, stretched out naked and glistening, bucking his hips wantonly "Derek please..."

"My beautiful, beautiful boy," he whispered, grazing his teeth along Spencer's hip, "Why would I ever hurt you?" he pumped Spencer's weeping cock slowly, and Spencer nearly growled with desire "Let me make it better, let me make all the pain go away," and with a few more powerful strokes Spencer was coming, body spasming in pleasure, and Derek milked him for all he was worth, until he was panting, whimpering sensitively on the bed. Morgan lay beside him, bringing the blankets up to warm them both, hugging Spencer tightly and kissing his bruised cheek and the scar about his eyes, and he hummed into his boyfriends hair "I won't let you walk into a house before it's been cleared, but I'll beat you senseless when you tell me you love me." He scolded himself.

Spencer smiled into his chest "Granted, it's not the response I was hoping for."

"I love you," he whispered "I love you, I love you, I love you, and I'll never forgive myself for what I did,"

"Bruises fade, Derek," Spencer laughed, eyes closing as he drifted towards slumber.

"Yeah," Morgan whispered "But memories don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved a prompt from pepa last time, about kitty play, and I'll get to it as soon as I can! MORE PROMPTS!  
> x


	14. Not a fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a fantasy wedding, it's not perfect, it's not everything Spencer dreamed of as a child.
> 
> But it's real.
> 
> And he'll be damned to hell before he trades it for anything ever again

Garcia's fussing over him, pulling at his tuxedo as JJ styles his hair up, his short hair, because she claims he looks like a model like that. Rossi is lecturing him on the honey moon, on how they should take it slow, film everything. Watch it back during their toughest times. Spencer agrees readily as he's manhandled by his best friends, he's sure that he and Maximillian, the Spanish neurosurgeon, will be very happy together.

Spencer's surprised, when he's pushed in front of the full length mirror. He looks tall, and slim and lithe. Smooth skin, with dark brown eyes, and his hair styled up, and you can see his long neck. Black trousers, white shirt, a silver-grey willow waistcoat, and a dark grey, near black bow tie, his slick black blazer matches, and the small red rose in his top pocket...he feels like a model. It's all something out of a fantasy.

JJ, Garcia and Rossi leave, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Max- they love him to pieces, and Spencer's left alone in the room, with Hotch, who's been standing in the corner, looking at him, but not saying a word. Spencer watches him for a while, without shame, and then licks his lips, half smiling "Are you okay?"

Hotch smiles dryly, pushing himself off the wall, and he brushes imaginary lint from Spencer's tux's shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" he asks, conversationally "I'm a damn good profiler, and I still can't see it. Still can't work it out."

"Work out what?" Spencer's confused, and his new shoes sparkle in the hotel lighting.

"Why you're marrying Max."

Spencer laughs, because this is a joke right? "It's often hard to profile love, Hotch. Don't beat yourself up about it," he touches his hair hesitantly in the mirror, wondering if it looks alright. Hotch watches him

"If you were marrying Morgan you wouldn't care how you looked."

It's a stand alone comment, and Spencer stiffens. 

For a moment, he regrets inviting Hotch to the wedding. He knew where he stood on the Morgan/Spencer relationship, and it definitely wasn't on Max's side. But Spencer stores that away, Hotch was the closest he had to a father, he wasn't going to let him go, instead he said; "The difference being I asked Morgan to marry me, 6 times Hotch, and each time he said no."

Hotch stared at him, reaching for something in his pocket and pulling out a small case, they're cufflinks. Silver cufflinks, in a 'H' and Spencer knows that Hotch's father gave them to him, and now Hotch is giving them to Spencer. It juxtaposes the comment he's made, and Spencer knows that Hotch wants him to be happy. He takes Spencer's wrist, fastening one of them "Derek loves you, Spencer. You don't need a piece of paper and a ring to prove that."

"I know that, Hotch. But what I need is someone who would be willing to sign that piece of paper, to wear that ring. And he wasn't willing." Spencer's voice becomes soothing "I'm happy with Max. And Morgan will be happy without me."

Hotch fastens the second cufflinks, and looks at Spencer, disappointment shining in his eyes "You're happy with Max?" Spencer nods. Of course he is, it's like a fantasy comes true. The most amazing and surreal thing he's ever felt in his whole life. "Reid..." he shakes his head, a shudder of emotion running through him and he hugs the younger tightly, whispering feverishly into his ear "I just want you to be happy."

...  
...  
...

Spencer has always been nervous in front of a crowd. 

It's no exception, up here at the alter with Max, who's looking at him like he's heaven on earth. Over 600 people are there, people that Spencer recognises from the cases he'd solved. His team, even Elle made it, though she's trying to hide at the back, and doesn't want to be seen. He smiles at her, a smile to know that he won't tell anyone she was here, and she winked at him, and called him Doctor. Like a fantasy. Spencer barely registers it when the priest asks if anyone has an objection, he'd always thought that it was a formality, but when someone stood up, he turned in surprise.

It's Morgan.

In a suit, a black skinny tie, black jacket, looking so suave, and for a moment, Spencer is so angry that Derek's ruining his day. "Spencer," he says loudly, and all eyes are on the two of them. He can literally feel Max's aura, of pain, uncertainty, fear. "Don't do this."

"Derek," Spencer says his name softly, like a caress, and he can smell the rose in his pocket when he inhales, massaging his temples "Sit down, you don't know what you're doing-"

"You're only marrying him because you think I don't want you, but you're wrong." His eyes are watering, and people are murmuring, JJ's whispering furiously for Morgan to sit down, that he must be drunk off his ass. "I want you, I do, and I'm sorry I can't marry you, but I can't. It's not because I don't want to be committed it's just..." he groans at his inability to find the words, "Sometimes, there are things you just can't do, do you...h-have you ever felt that way? Things that you have no problem with, that you can do everything about them individually, but you can't do the actual thing...I...I know it sounds crazy but..."

"I understand," Spencer says softly, and he drags a hand over his face, and Derek looks at him with such hope, it's beautiful, a beautiful thing. Spencer's angry, angry at Derek for being so goddamn beautiful, angry at himself for not UNDERSTANDING until right now. He turns to Max, who's looking at him, sadness on his face, but no embarrassment, and that was something Spencer had loved about him. Had. "Max...I'm not right for you,"

"Spencer," he whispered, holding up the ring that he had been about to slide onto Spencer's finger, and dropping it into his top pocket "You'll forever remain in my heart."

And goddamn him for being so perfect. Apparently, Spencer needs to say this aloud "Crap." He whispered, eyes watering, shaking his head, and he's doing this in front of a crowd "You're so damn perfect."

Max smiles, leaning forward to nudge Spencer's shoulder "I know where you're going," he whispers "And it's not to him,"

Spencer looks down the aisle to see Morgan watching him, and turns and walks in the opposite direction, leaving a chorus of murmurs behind him.

...  
...  
...

It's dark, everyone had hit the party, dance the worries and gossip away, and Spencer sipped at his wine, bow tie undone, lying down his collar, waistcoat long gone, he thinks he might have given it to Henry. He leans on the cool white of the balcony, looking down, wondering where Max is now. Wondering what he's doing. If he's crying. He wipes one of his own tears away, wondering if he's just made the-"

"Biggest fucking mistake of your life?" a voice continues his thoughts, and he turns, to see Nathan Harris, in a turtle neck, and a smart black blazer, hands stuffed into his pockets. Spencer has to smile at him "You didn't. If you hesitated, it meant you didn't want to be with him anyway. I like you better with Derek anyway,"

It's exactly what he needs to here "Nathan..." he whispers, choking back a sob, and they're hugging, Nathan's smell is familiar and warm, and hands that have been used to inflict pain and cut themselves are now wound around Spencer's neck. "God Nathan, thank you,"

Nathan smiles into Spencer's neck, "Max was cheating on you. Agent Hotchner knew."

Spencer pulls back, to stare at Nathan, and his eyes screamed truth "Oh my god..." Spencer whispered, gripping Nathan's shoulders tightly "You didn't hurt hi-"

"No," Nathan soothed him, running his fingers through Spencer's gelled hair, to anyone else it would have been too intimate, but Nathan and Spencer have always had a different relationship, found something within each other, like brothers. "No, he wasn't good for you, Spencer."

"Nathan, I...I've missed you so much,"

Nathan smiled, nodding "I uh...I've booked two tickets at a shadow puppet theatre, I'd love us to go,"

...  
...  
...

Morgan held him tightly, wonderfully, as they lay on the bed. "I love you Spencer,"

"I love you too," he hummed happily, "I only wish I hadn't made such a fool of myself."

Morgan kisses his eyebrows, and then they bicker over what to watch on tv.

It's not a fantasy wedding, it's not perfect, it's not everything Spencer dreamed of as a child.

But it's real.

And he'll be damned to hell before he trades it for anything ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love your comments, and I'll work on all of the prompts!  
> x


	15. The Perfect First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Perfect First Date...
> 
> Is actually perfect.
> 
> For once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Toastyquinn

"He said yes, didn't he?" Garcia squealed, crushing Derek in a bone breaking hug, only to push him into her sofa and sit opposite him, eyes wide with wonder as the bubbly blond beauty clapped her hands in delight "I told you he would say yes! Didn't I say that?"

"Yes you did, mama," Morgan smiled at her excitement, and he leaned back into the sofa "But...I don't want I'm gonna go with him. I mean...I love Spencer, I know I do, but we don't have that much in common, I just told him I'd pick him up at eight, I have no idea what to do with him," he groaned, massaging his temples "He's gonna think I'm boring."

Garcia's giggle made him look up, and she rubbed his shoulder "You're worried about Reid finding you boring? You realise that it's always been the other way around, right? Our poor junior G-man feels as though he's the most boring person on the planet. Whatever you do with him, he'll love it," she insisted, eyes sparkling. Derek half smiled

"I want it to be romantic, Garcia." He whispered "I want him to see that I...I care? You know how it is with Reid, I always just assume, that because he's a genius, and a great profiler, he knows exactly how I feel. And he does. But I wanna...I wanna show him, get me?"

She smiled at his adorableness "I get you,"

...  
...  
...

He was 15 minutes early, and he sure did feel like Reid, he knocked on the apartment door, and rolled his eyes at the "Come in!" Called from the other side. He stepped inside, looking around the neat apartment, shelves and shelves of books, a small television, and a small kitchen, the windows open and light pouring in from the late evening red sun. "Actually Mrs Cavanagh, I'm leaving in about 10 minutes, so I don't think-" Spencer paused, looking up from his bedroom door to see Derek, he smiled "Hey, you're uh...early?"

"Reid, we work at the FBI, you see horrors every day, and your door is unlocked?" 

The smile is dazzling, the rare confident, dazzling smile that Reid doesn't give often, it eases Derek's nerves about tonight "I think the worst has already happened to me. Poisoned, kidnapped, used, shot, what else could possibly happen? Apart from death? Plus, the elevator doesn't work in this building, what kind of killer would walk up 8 flights of steps?"

Morgan laughs, closing the door "From now on I want you to lock it."

"Alright,"

The automatic agreement makes Morgan hard. 

"So let me get dressed?"

"Sure kid," he smiled "Nothing fancy." Spencer rolled his eyes, closing his bedroom door "Do you even own a suit?" Morgan calls through the door as he wanders into the kitchen "Or just a thousand waistcoats and sweater vests?"

"I own a tux," his voice drifts back to him "When I worked part time in that Casino, as a magician,"

Derek smiles, Reid and his magic. But the smile disappears as he takes in the empty kitchen cupboards "Don't you eat?"

"I get busy!"

"Too busy to eat? That's not healthy Reid," he turns as the bedroom door opens, and there he is. His Reid. Ready for their first date. Dressed in a purple shirt, the top few buttons undone, showing his collar bone, and a black waistcoat with black, wonderfully tight jeans. His hair is that boy band haircut, and his neck looks long and biteable. He's not wearing a jacket, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, so he looks more casual. Reid may not know much about fashion, but he looks amazing. 

"Is this alright?" he winces as Derek scans over him "I probably have-"

"You look great, pretty boy," Derek smiles, holding out his hand "Let's go,"

...  
...  
...

Spencer cries.

When they're on their date, he cries. 

Morgan holds him in his arms tightly, kissing his forehead, rubbing his back. "Shit Reid, tell me what I did, insensitive joke? Remind you something? I'm so sorry kid-"

"No, no," he pulls away, smiling "God, no Morgan, it's perfect."

It was perfect.

He's driven them down to the beach, stopping the car just before the sand, and then they'd sat on the roof, atop the great black SUV in the red and lilac evening light, eating a picnic whilst looking at the sea, and then laughing at each others stories while they lay on their backs, and stared up at the sky. Morgan had one arm tucked behind his head, the other one, lying along the car, as Spencer used it as a head rest, playing with his fingers mindlessly.

And he'd started crying.

"Then why the tears, pretty boy?" Morgan whispered, as they sat up, the sounds of waves lapping at the beach around them 

"Because," Spencer whispered, looking up at him "I just realised why you made this our first date."

Morgan smiled, ruffling his hair "Oh yeah? I had hoped to make it more subtle than that."

"It was subtle," Spencer insisted, wiping his tears away "I didn't realise until just now."

"How do you know you're right?" Morgan asked, only to be glared at so he laughed into the sky "Alright, alright, do you wanna say it, or shall I?" Spencer said nothing, so he took his nimble hands into his darker ones, and stroked circles over his palms "Because when you were a teenager, about...four months ago?" Spencer laughed, eyes crinkling beautifully, as he sniffed in embarrassment "This was how everyone went on dates. But you never got that. And that wasn't fair. So here we are, except we have an expensive car, and...we still haven't kissed yet,"

Spencer rolls his eyes, lying back on the car and looking up at the azure sky, hands fidgeting on his stomach "Derek this has been...incredibly thoughtful, like honestly...I...thank you, so much."

Derek smiled, nudging his neck with his nose "Want me to drive you home?"

"Can I drive?"

"Not a chance,"

...  
...  
...

"You know, for a social recluse, you were perfect," Derek laughs, leaning against the doorframe, Spencer hums with a small smile, looking at him curiously "What's going on in their pretty boy?"

"What's the social norm, for ending a first date?" he asked anxiously, biting his bottom lip. Derek smirked

"A kiss,"

"Ah," Spencer rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "So to ask you to come inside for a drink would be...?"

"Perfect." Morgan says quickly "Absolutely perfect."

Spencer laughs, letting himself get wrapped up in safe and secure arms, that'll look after him, statistically speaking, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toastyquinn thank you so much for your comments, this prompt was amazing to write! I hope you have a thousand more of them! 
> 
> And to everyone else, please prompt!  
> x


	16. Before the Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble...

"D-Derek," Spencer moans, as Morgan shoves him against the wall, attacking his neck "We need to get to the reception, we can't be la-"

"We can be late for our wedding reception," Morgan laughs, pulling both their trousers down as Spencer wrapped his legs around his now-husband's waist. Morgan's hard dick is already pressing at his entrance and Spencer bucks into it, biting his bottom lip with pleasure. "Want it hard and fast? Or slow?"

"Plenty of time for that tonight," Spencer hissed, hands clawing at Morgan's tuxedo covered shoulders, he leaned forward, whispering hotly into Morgan's ears "Fuck me."

Morgan did just that, he rammed the whole length in one go, grinding their hips together "Fuck Spencer, seeing you in your tux," he grunted into his ear "Could barely keep my hands off you in the ceremony."

Spencer whined, tugging at Morgan's earlobe with his teeth, "I was shaking when I put the ring on your finger."

Morgan smirked, kissing Spencer's forehead as he rocked back on his heels, and then onto his toes again, pushing deeper into Spencer, engulfing himself in the tight heat. "You were nervous."

"Petrified." Spencer admitted, head falling back in pleasure "I thought you'd back out, but you didn't," he laughed breathlessly "You love me."

"Genius," Morgan muttered, nearing his climax, so he pushed a hand between them, to jerk off Spencer rapidly, and they came in unison, crying out loudly. 

They cleaned themselves up quickly, and Spencer kissed him again, suddenly bursting with energy. "We'll do that again?" he asked eagerly. Derek laughed

"Over and over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepa, I spent a while thinking about your kitty-play prompt, and I've decided that I really love it, I'm gonna start writing it, should be up tonight or tomorrow, thanks so much for the idea!   
> x
> 
> Everyone else; PLEASE PROMPT!  
> x


	17. One of these days, they'll save him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one of these days, they'll save themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of suicide.

The team frowned as they sat around the conference table. Everyone was there, Hotch, Rossi, Alex, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia. Not Spencer though. He was probably running late, numerous train lines had been put off due to construction. 

They were frowning, because of the crisp, white envelope that Anderson had just placed in the middle of their table. Saying that it had been left on his desk, with instructions to bring it to them, at this exact time. Hotch leaned forward, sliding it open, and reading aloud, as the others leaned in curiously "I'm sorry," he read "That it had to end this way. I fear I've become like Gideon, and finally the loss was too much. But along with the realisation of the fact I have become my mentor, which should be a protégés dream, I realise that in this way, I finally understand him. Jason lost everything. His love, his ability to learn and to think, and to understand. He left because with this job there's no way around facing death everyday. I'm not like him. I won't runaway, rather...cut myself out. I like to think I'll join Maeve, if I'd written this letter a few weeks ago, I'd say I was going to become nothing, absent matter in a universe of cosmic nothingness, but I remember Tobias, and I remember the light. And I know that's where I'm going. Hopefully. Although, you all know I've sinned. So it's in this final confession, I ask for forgiveness. To Rossi, for creating an image of you in my head as someone who lives only to write and make money, you disproved me, many times. To Alex, for letting you feel guilty over her death. It wasn't your fault. To Morgan, for not telling you how much I loved you."

"This is a suicide letter," Morgan whispered, blinking back tears. 

Hotch continued "To Garcia, the true genius of the team. To Hotch-" his own voice broke slightly "For never truly understanding the fact you don't smile. I understand now. To JJ, because I'm leaving behind a godson. My drug addiction is something I'm completely sorry for. I'm sorry for every life we didn't save. I'm sorry for Riley Jenkins. It will be...too late, by the time you find this letter. Just know that I loved you. And know that you won't go down the same way. Spencer." Hotch stared at the paper, as if not understanding "Go to Reid's apartment. Now."

...  
...  
...

As soon as Morgan kicked the door down, they froze.

The white sunlight was streaming in through the open windows, the apartment unnaturally bright, it was so clean, not a spec of dust anywhere. And there was Spencer, lying atop his bed, so neatly. So serenely. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his lean, muscled physique glowed like marble, down to his black jeans. His short hair curled messily on his head. Eyes closed, armed crossed over each other, like an angel.

And on the bedside, a small vile. 

Alex picked it up gently, her voice breaking "Cyanide." She whispered. 

Morgan pressed his fingers into Reid's neck, and looked up suddenly "A pulse." He whispered. And everyone started rushing "It's faint- but crap- it's there, there's a pulse! ambulance!" Spencer's skin was still warm, they couldn't have been far behind him. Only a few minutes- "Reid!" He yelled "Stay with me kid- you stay with me!"

...  
...  
...

"Clear." The EMT's yelled, and another shock to Reid's body that made every muscle spasm. The team watched through the window, as again, another 7000 volts charge was sent through their genius "Clear." And again. Over and over, until on the sixth one; He opened his eyes.

He was set up to an ECG immediately, an antidote for the poison already seeping through his blood, as he was laid on a hospital bed, blankets bulled up to preserve precious warmth. He was awake, tired, but awake. And he couldn't fall asleep for the next few hours, concussions and all. 

"Spencer." Hotch said firmly, as the team stepped in "You shouldn't have done that."

"Spence," JJ whispered, running her fingers through his hair "You can talk to us, we're all here for you."

Reid hummed, looking up at Morgan who was crying.

...  
...  
...

The next time, they didn't save him. 

He had pretended to get better. He had faked the whole thing, all the while planning his next attempt. Every moment with Morgan was real, sliding down onto his weeping cock, riding the dark man for all he was worth, often going four times a night. His conversations with Alex and JJ and Rossi, and Garcia. Eating lunch with Hotch and laughing. He gave them the best Spencer Reid that he could, and for four months straight, each time, they caught the bad guy with minimal damage.

He left another note, but this time, he left books. One for each of member of his team, of his family. Ones he's annotated, and enjoyed, each with a message for them. Highlighted paragraphs that had reminded him of them. Love. 

He injected himself this time, with unholy amounts of Dilaudide, that sent him into a fit of ecstasy, before draining him of life. 

They didn't save him. 

...  
...  
...

Morgan woke up to a cold bed, Hotch had lunch alone, Henry cried because JJ cried, Rossi burned his books. Garcia took a 3 month leave from the FBI, to try and find Gideon, to tell him. Alex sat in front of his grave, etching over his name again and again, until all her trousers were stained with mud. 

And on Spencer's birthday, they all re-read the books he'd given to them, as a reminder, as hope.

One of these days, they can save themselves.

He's sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't really much of anything but....  
> x


	18. Maeve Rose Morgan-Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Spencer....kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by truelavender, whose comments were so incredibly nice, thank you so much, though I fear I took your prompt too far...  
> :)  
> x

"Is it something you'll ever consider?" JJ asked quietly, she sat beside Hotch at the conference table, opposite Morgan. All three glanced outside the glass walls, to see Spencer entertaining Jack and Henry, with 'physics magic' the Reid effect was starting to wear thin and both children loved him to pieces. Henry, barely able to speak now, called him uncle, and Jack called him Mr Magica, after his favourite story book wizard. He would recite to them random children books and poems. 

Now, Henry was tugging at Spencer's short, boy band hair cut, pleading with him to make another puff of smoke and the penny to disappear, while Henry played with his nimble fingers, asking for the third chapter of Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix. Spencer laughed with them, joking, pulling Henry into his lap and sacrificing his right hand to Henry, and started reciting Harry Potter, while balancing a coin across his knuckles for his godson. 

"I don't know," Morgan admitted honestly "I mean...a part of me thinks, hell yeah. Another part..." he shakes his head, dark eyes troubled "Thinks, what if something happened to us? What about them? We both know what it's like to lose our dad, and...it's not like we could give them all our time. I don't know how you guys do it," he turned to Hotch, eyes glimmering with sympathy "You almost lost Jack, Hotch, I don't think I could cope,"

Hotch nodded, shoulders relaxing "You love them. And they love you, and when it comes down to it, that's all that matters."

"What are you thinking?" JJ half smiled "Adoption or a mixture of your sperm put into a woman?"

"We're thinking IVF," Morgan laughed as Hotch rolled his eyes 

"God, can you imagine a kid with Reid's brain and Morgan's muscle? Watch out."

"But then there's..." Morgan became suddenly serious "His schizophrenia. He wants to adopt. Doesn't want to pass it on. He knows the statistics, and...he's hard to convince when he can blurt out numbers and scientists theories like that."

"But you should have kids." JJ pressed, eager "You'd make fantastic parents."

Spencer entered the conference room at that time, grinning breathlessly, Henry on his shoulders, Jack clamped around his legs "I uh..." he laughed "I think these belong to you?"

...  
...  
...

TEN YEARS LATER

The eight year old Maeve Rose Morgan-Reid, made by IVF, sits at the conference table, little legs swinging off the large chair. A large encyclopaedia in front of her, as her eyes scan, unnaturally quickly, not quite as quick as her father, but pretty darn close. She's got very slightly tanned skin, so it looks as though she's always caught the sun. Long ringlets of soft, curly brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes. She's beautiful, petite and not at all fragile. She's on her schools football team, star striker. 

"Oh..." Emily frowns upon seeing her in the conference room, Hotch pauses too, before sitting down "Hey Maeve, what are you doing here?"

The young girl looks up, finger pausing on the page "Reading."

Emily smiles, but remains curious "Your dad just left you here?"

"Dad's in Atlanta with Uncle Rossi and Aunt Garcia." Maeve pointed out, and Emily sat beside Hotch, massaging her temples already. Something about talking to this girl, was a lot like talking to Reid. 

"I mean Spencer."

"Papa?" 

"Yeah," Emily has to smile at that "Where's your Papa?"

Maeve turns and points to the small bench on the opposite side of the room, to see Spencer, who doesn't look as though he's aged a day, much like the rest of them is sound asleep. So still, that they hadn't noticed him when they'd first walked in. "I don't think you should wake him up, he's been getting headaches. Due to the correlation that it frequents, it's just his pupils becoming more sensitive to light, but he thinks it's early signs of a psyche break-"

"Hey," Hotch cuts her off gently, voice protective "You know that it's never too early to be certain."

Maeve looked down at her encyclopaedia, turning it around to show them, it was on schizophrenia "I just keep thinking...if I can understand it, maybe I can find a way to fix it and-"

"Maeve," a gentle voice, Reid, sitting up, black sweat vest slightly askew, Maeve shrinks back into her chair, guiltily. "What have I told you?"

"Something's can't be fixed. But must be accepted." She sighed, eagerly bounding into his arms when he opened them for her. Spencer pulled her onto his lap, brushing her hair back "But Papa I can, and you don't have it, I know you don't, as each year goes by, the likelihood goes down-"

Spencer pushed his forehead against hers, and she responded by closing her eyes. There had always been something there, in their minds, that connected Spencer and Maeve, something that Morgan has always been slightly jealous of. Oh she loved them both equally, and often chose Morgan to come in on parents evenings because Spencer could be very sensitive when it came to grades. Hotch and Emily watched in fascination, as they always did with Maeve and Spencer. "You know they're the same," Spencer whispered, referencing their minds "And you know the genetic statistic that you may inherit it. After 21, you'll worry about yourself, so please, until then, don't. Don't worry about me-"

"You're my Papa-"

He kissed her nose, foreheads and matching hair still together "I know. You know I know, please Maeve...just don't think about it. Don't think about it. Read that new book I got you, Catcher in the Rye,"

"You got it for me in Russian," she complained, kissing his cheek "I wanted the French."

"Sorry," Spencer laughed, standing up and carrying her with him back to her chair "I'll ask your dad to swing by and get the real copy yeah?" She nodded eagerly as he placed her in the chair, waving to Hotch and Emily, before heading out to make the phone call. 

"Uncle Aaron?" Maeve asked softly, Hotch looked up, "Did you know Grandma?"

"Diana?" Hotch asked, and she nodded "Not well. She came in a few times, a brilliant woman, helped with a few cases."

She shifted slightly, pushing the thick book away from her, to resist the temptation and do what her Papa has asked "Do you think she would...I mean, if she was still-" she rubbed her neck "Do you think she would have liked me?"

Hotch had to smile "She would have loved you."

Maeve beamed, such a beautiful smile Emily wanted to take a picture "Good. I would have wanted her to like me." She leaned back in the cushy chair "When's dad coming home? I miss him."

"Tomorrow, I think," Emily offered "I know he's eager to watch your game on Friday, I know I am. Wanna watch you thrash the opposition. Pull her pigtails."

Maeve laughed loudly, clapping her hands together "I want to get on to the basketball team, shoot some hoops."

"Oh god," Hotch rolled his eyes "It's just like we feared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS!


	19. Wing Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid gets wings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there has to be at least one of these fics on every fandom, and I haven't found it yet...

"Spencer..." Morgan whispers, falling to his knees, as have the rest of the team, in shock. In awe.

The unsub, before killing himself, implanted wings....glorious, giant, angel like wings, that were a hazel gold, into Spencer's spine. And now he stood there, in front of them, wearing only his black jeans, his bare, slightly muscled torso glistening in the sunlight. He stands there, in the centre of the meadow, testing it out. He's kept them hunched in, tucked behind his sweater vests and they seem to disappear beneath his clothes quite nicely, you wouldn't guess. But now, they expand two metres out from each shoulder, and they're beautiful. He twitches a muscle, and they respond.

"They appear to respond to my movement," Spencer was saying, "But...they have their own reflex like...Uh, Emily, throw that stick at them."

Emily picks up the sticks, giving a tentative throw, and the wings shield themselves around Spencer instinctively, protecting him. "Oh wow," she stands up, heading towards him, the bravest of them all "Can I...." he nods, his brown hair an artful mess on his head, as she touches one of his wings, impossibly soft, she strokes it downwards, smoothing out the feathers, Reid shakes, relaxing into her touch "What do it feel like?" She asked

"Like...someone ruffling my hair, or nudging my shoulder. Completely normal. Fine." He gave a small laugh with her, and then he turned to the rest of the team "Are you guys gonna...ever get used to seeing me like this?"

They get up hastily, heading towards him, smiling reassuringly "Sorry," Hotch murmurs with a small smile "We should embrace it. Just another thing that makes you Reid," the words make the youngest member smile. He turns to Morgan, slightly unsure, because the darker agent hasn't made love to Spencer since he got them. Kissed him, lived with him, treated him the same, aside from...Spencer had to face facts, that they could be a turn off. 

"I've been uh..." he flushed, and they all saw his collar go red too "With JJ...trying to ah...f-fly?"

"Can you?" Rossi asked eagerly. Spencer half nodded, shy, and stepped back, taking a deep breath, and then, seemingly effortlessly, hovered above the ground, Only a few inches. "How does it feel?"

"It's sorta like walking, but...upwards..." he laughed "I can..." he couldn't find the words, and so instead gave a big flutter, and soared way up into the air, gliding, flying, around the meadow, twirling and tumbling, and doing tricks. It feels...freeing. Oddly freeing. And by the time he's down again, short hair wind swept, everyone's beaming at him, because if he can embrace it, then of course they can. But Morgan just shakes his head, and gets back in his car, and drives away. 

Spencer watches him leave, trying to catch his breath, and he hastily tucks his wings back down, pulling on a shirt, and buttoning it up quickly "Reid-" JJ tried, but he cut her off with a small smile

"No uh, that was s-stupid of me. It's probably really weird and disgusting-"

"Spencer," Hotch's hand catches his wrist "It was amazing. And if he can't see that...he's not worth it."

Spencer looked down, pulling on his waist coat wordlessly "I'm sorry." He says again.

...  
...  
...

When Spencer get's home that night, Morgan is sat on the sofa, waiting for him. Spencer just stands there, leaning against the clothes door, and Morgan stares right back. But Reid can't take it "You haven't slept with me in three months." He whispers, not meaning for it to sound as needy as it did "Am I..." he looks up at the ceiling, "God I know I'm not the most...fuck Morgan, I've never been the most attractive person, but you..." his voice dips into a whisper "You seemed to think so, is this...are they..." he motions to the wings that are hidden "Unattractive to you? Or is that I'm...now a test subject? What's wrong?" he wanted to fight, and to be strong, but instead he's sliding down the door, tears falling "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." He pleads, and Morgan locks his jaw, rubbing his eyes to keep from crying "Anything you want, I'll do it- just say, please-"

"Spencer-"

"You want them gone?" Spencer whispered, looking up at Derek as he now stood in front of him "I'll do the surgery if you want it-"

"The surgery is a 97% chance you'll become paralysed."

"Don't care." Spencer murmurs, hands flying to Morgan's zip, as he unbuttons his jeans "Whatever you want-"

Morgan cringes at how wrong Reid sounds. And stifles a groan as his dick is pumped quickly, he only just manages to pull away, prying Reid's wrists away, and he looks down to see Spencer properly crying "Spencer," he whispers, sinking down to his knees too, he cups Spencer's face "You know why I haven't slept with you for three months?" Spencer sniffles, but says nothing "Because I find you so attractive."

Spencer looks up at him, confusion covering his face, before muttering "That sounds counter intuitive."

Morgan laughs, but it's forced "Spencer please," he forces the genius to look him in the eyes "I've always found you attractive, fuck you make me hot kid, but...when I saw you with your wings...it was like off the scale. All I wanted to do was fuck you in front of everyone, with those magnificent golden feathers haloing you. But..." he shook his head "That thought terrified me. I thought I was fucking freak for wanting you like that."

"You're the freak?" Spencer whispered

Morgan ignores him "Not to mention that the creep had surgically implanted wings! I thought you might need time and...just being around you and... god," he looks up at the ceiling "I want you more than anything,"

Spencer half smiles "Really?" Morgan nods, and then Reid punches him hard in the shoulder, and he cries out in surprise, because man- Reid can pack quite the punch "That's for not telling me, you idiot."

Morgan laughs, kissing Spencer, he laughs suddenly "Hey, I can call you my wing man."

Spencer rolls his eyes, but the nick name sticks.

And he can't help but smile when Morgan whispers it to him while they have their first dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the prompts! More!  
> x


	20. Effortless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks that Reid's every relationship is effortless.
> 
> He realises why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long...with a happy ending :)  
> x

It's just easy.

Being with Spencer, talking to Spencer, it's effortless. 

It makes Morgan suspicious, feel on edge. Of course, not when he's with Reid, because then he's too busy having a good time, but when he's gone, and Morgan's alone. He wonders why it's so easy. Is Reid just the best damn profiler in the world? He just knows how people are, what they like and it's all textbook? To be honest, Morgan wouldn't be surprised. 

He feels like the kid genius when he decides to go do a little research into the matter, and shrugs it away.

1\. With Hotch.

Morgan hides behind the door, watching as Hotch enters the kitchen, early in the morning, to see Spencer making coffee. 

"Reid," Hotch frowns "You're here a little early aren't you? No one else is here yet."

Spencer smiles at him, and hands him the other cup of coffee, Hotch arches an eyebrow at the fact Reid knew he was here, but then realises it's some genius thing, and ignores it, watching the brunette sip his own, probably incredibly sugar drink. Hotch takes a small sip of his coffee, and relaxes, leaning back against the counter. It's perfect. Always is. "I was thinking," Spencer says suddenly, stopping any silences from falling upon them, and Morgan has to smile at how well timed it was.

"No surprise there," Hotch teases gently

Spencer half smiles, before digging into his back pocket and pulling out a dice. It's clear glass, but when he holds it in his hand, it turns to faint green. Hotch frowns at him, so Spencer answers; "It's a mood sensor, it works by temperature, and they're normally really bad, but I've always found this one...perfect," he shifted awkwardly, in that delicious Spencer-like manner "I got it when I was 11, and...well, you never know what the colours mean, but eventually you learn to associate them. Green for me is...it's nervous," he admitted, and he pushes it towards to Hotch, who takes it curiously, watching as it turns dark purple "Purple tends to mean..." Spencer tipped his head "I don't know actually, it's different for each person depending on their regular body temperature."

"You're giving me a dice?"

"No." Spencer says quickly "I've given you a die. And I haven't even given it to you," he sips his coffee, trying to slow down "I thought that Jack might...I mean, it'll be one year next week that Hailey..." Hotch stiffens, and they both pretend not to notice how the dice changes into black "I thought maybe...it's good to learn to associate different feelings. And there's not right or wrong, so I thought I'd..." 

Hotch smiles, the first smile of the morning "It's incredibly thoughtful, Reid, thank you," he tucks it into his pocket "Strange, but...but thank you," his smile is genuine and Spencer shrugs off the fact that Hotch doesn't really understand;

"Jack'll get it," he murmurs and Hotch laughs loudly, the first real laugh of the morning. Spencer grins, flushing as Hotch pats his shoulder, and walks out. 

Morgan's impressed.

2\. Alex

Morgan's pretending to work at his desk, while really watching Reid, who's actually working at his own. He see's Spencer look up when Alex arrives "Alex," he beams at her, and she smiles, stopping by his desk, sitting on the edge and looking down at him "Did you catch Richard Harton's talk on skeletal bone marrow last night?"

"I did," she nods, voice serious "Though I couldn't help but find several flaws in the basic manufacturing, like-"

"The fact all of it is below the ethics board and they won't do a thorough investigation?" Spencer offers eagerly, and Hotch can't help but liken the way Spencer acts with Alex, to the way he used to act with Gideon. A new mentor. 

"Why do you think that is?" Alex asks gently, prying, and it's then that Morgan realises Alex likes the mentor role. She seems like the type to want a protégé. 

"Probably because the ethics board is, in it's own relevance, not entirely above board either." She nods at him, placating 

"How about the fact that the leader of the ethics board is brothers with the guy leading the bone marrow intrusion."

Spencer looks up at her, completely stumped, before smiling brightly "I'll rewatch it tonight."

She places her hand on the back of his neck in a motherly gesture, and he flushes "Still up for that guest lecture we're doing after work?" He nods, and she leaves to talk to JJ.

Morgan thinks he might have to rule this one out as an anomaly, Alex and Reid have known each other for ages, and with their similar intellect, surely they'll connect. 

3\. JJ

It sounds odd, but the friendship between JJ and Spencer always seemed very peculiar.

Maybe, it's because after all the stories Reid's told him about his past, he would have thought that the kid was afraid of the popular pretty girl. But JJ had never let that happen, he supposed. He watches them on the plane, and they're both looking at their cards. "Why am I even playing?" JJ mutters when Reid wins again, and he takes another of her chocolates. He laughs loudly, and the sound is welcome on the quiet plane

"Because you love me?"

"I better, there ain't another reason," she smiles, leaning back as she watches Reid shuffle the cards expertly, the movement triggers something "Hey, do a magic trick."

Spencer arches a delicate eyebrow, and he looks devilishly handsome in that moment, his boy band haircut messy on his head, soft curls tumbling into his forehead, accentuating his sharp jaw. "A magic trick? I need something much more specific than that." Morgan stifles laughter in his hand and Hotch rolls his eyes 

"You know," JJ sighs "Like...where you guess my card, or something cool,"

"Like where you guess my card, or something cool?" Spencer parrots, staring at her as if she's insane, before laughing, and spreading out the cards and asking her to pick one. Rossi moves to behind JJ, so he can examine the card as well, and that's when Spencer realises everyone on the plane is watching him. Years ago, it would have made him stutter and drop all of the cards, now, he simply flushes. "Remember it?"

She nods. 

"Okay, now place it face down on the table." He shuffles his own deck, but doesn't touch the card. He then starts coughing, rather violently, and Morgan almost stands to get him some water, before the neatly folded card tumbles out from his lips. JJ turns away in slightly disgust 

"Gross, Spence."

He only laughs at her "What was your card?"

"7 of diamonds."

"Show me."

With a frown, JJ turns over the card she had placed on the table, only to now see a joker. She laughs with delight, and takes the crumpled card that had seemingly appeared from within Reid's mouth, and opens it to see the 7 of diamonds. "Now, that is a magic trick," she applauds him, as do Alex and Dave. She placed the crumpled, moist card on the table "Shame you'll need a new pack now."

"Will I?" Spencer asks curiously "Why?"

"You've ruined this card."

"It's just a joker."

JJ looks back down at the card, before sliding all her chocolates over to Spencer, who takes them gleefully. 

Morgan smiles to himself, they're like brother and sister.

Perhaps that anomalous too. 

4\. Rossi. 

Now Morgan knows this one isn't going to be anomalous. 

Rossi had hated Reid when he first started. Thought he was an irritating, know-it-all kid, who couldn't hold his own in a fight. 

4 years later, he thinks completely differently. 

But Morgan can't help and remember one of their early on fights;

"I don't really believe in geographical profiles." Rossi sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the conference room they were all trapped in, and Spencer turned away from the map he had been pouring his heart into

"Statistically speaking the geographical profile leads to more profanity about where the unsub is going to strike next compared to all other aspects of the BAU analysis." He stated, brushing his, used-to-be long hair out of his face. Rossi glared at him

"Where do you get these statistics? I swear you make them up."

Spencer frowned "I never make anything up."

Rossi, angry from the heat and lack of progress in the case slams his hand into the wall beside Spencer's head and the younger man flinches so violently that Rossi is almost regretful. Almost. The rest of the team look up in shock "I don't need to be preached at by a prepubescent teen. If I wanted your help, or your opinion, I would have asked for it. Now do us all a favour, and keep your mouth shut."

Spencer can't help but correct him "I'm not sure if you meant the term to be sarcastic, but 'prepubescent' only applies for people who are of ages-"

"Reid!" Rossi yells.

He steps back, towards the safety of his map, holding the board marker tightly in his hands "There's a typo on page 678 in your third book."

Rossi snaps, he turns back towards Spencer violently, and Hotch and Morgan are standing up "I said shut up." He hisses into Spencer's face "You're boring, dull, inexplicably full of nothing, and everything, that no one gives a damn about. You have no place on the team. No place in the FBI. Why don't you run home to mama, and ask her to listen to you rattle on about Star Wars and Edgar Allen Poe, because lord knows you have no one else you can say them too!" He sighs angrily "Understand?"

All the confidence that had been built up in the four years Spencer had been at the FBI was gone. One of his inspirations, whose books he'd memorised and theorised... "I-I..." he took a deep breath, forcing himself not to stutter, he wasn't a high school student "I-I..." the rest of the team senses his frustration and their hearts hurt. Spencer gives up, nodding stiffly "Understood." He says instead, in a whisper, and ducks out from behind Rossi, leaving the room.

It's silent for a moment.

"Rossi," Hotch starts gently "What was that?"

"What?" Rossi asks defensively, collapsing into his seat, trying to ignore the stares of all his co-workers. "I could hardly think when he was talking. And you know what he's like Hotch, talks too much, too quickly."

"I know that," Hotch agrees assuredly, ignoring Morgan's glare "But he was helping, and you bullying him doesn't really prove that you're settling into the team well. Reid is highly intelligent, an over-achiever, but you're a terrible profiler if you don't see that his emotional state is fragile. In about four minutes you crushed four years of confidence," Hotch could feel himself getting angry, and took a deep breath "He's 26, Rossi, don't treat him like a child. And stop acting like a bully."

But that was four years ago, and Reid's hair isn't the only thing that's changed. 

Now, Morgan watches from the safety of the shadows, feeling like a ninja, as Rossi touches Spencer's shoulder, as he sits hunched over the desk, crying. Morgan had just ben about to go and talk to him, but watches intently now. Spencer looks up, wiping his eyes harshly "H-hey," he hiccups "I thought everyone went home."

Rossi doesn't say anything, but instead takes a piece of paper from his pocket, and places it in front of Spencer. The genius stares at it

"A check?" He whispers "For...$25,000? Rossi...why are you giving me this?"

"Because your mother needs the treatment, because you don't have the money."

"No," Spencer says suddenly, standing up in the dim light, pushing the check back into Rossi's hands "No. I can do this myself, I can take care of her. I'll just need a second job." He grits his teeth, knowing how foolish he sounds "I can do it, Rossi. I've handled it this far-"

"I know," Dave says gently, "I just want to help." He freezes slightly when Spencer hugs him, burying his face into his shoulder. Rossi hugs back, rubbing soothing circles into his back "You're a fantastic son to her Spencer, and I know this is hard, but you're going to be okay."

He gave a watery smile "That's not who I'm worried about,"

Rossi ruffled his hair "And that's why I adore you,"

5\. Garcia.

Not much to say really, they got along amicably when Reid was a genius. When Garcia found out what was behind the statistics, the motherly nature inside came out and she sheltered Reid from all the evil in the world. And they got along even better.

"How's my favourite genius?" Garcia beamed, skipping into the conference room, where Reid was working alone on scanning through journals at lightening speed

"Less lonely now you're here." He answered honestly, to which she cooed, and held out her sandwich. He scrunched up his nose "That's unhygienic."

"You're a stick."

He took a small bite of the turkey sandwich, leaning into Garcia's arm gratefully, she sat beside him, and started going through the files with him. It made him love her so much;

it was her day off today.

...

Morgan examined all his results, a few were off, but... Reid was Reid. 

"Hey Derek," Spencer called, rushing down the steps after him as they headed to the underground car park "I just rented the New Terminator Movie, wanna watch it with me?" Morgan watched him stuff a few more papers into his satchel, almost walking into a pillar before Morgan steered him to the side. 

“Watch out, kid,” he muttered

“I trust you,” 

It was said so simply, so honestly, it made Morgan’s heart hurt, and everything clicked. Everything was so easy with Reid because…he loved him. Morgan shot his arm out, pinning Reid to his car, and Spencer looked up at him curiously “I love you.” He whispered. Spencer’s eyes widened in shock, watching as Morgan came to the realisation. “God Spencer-“ he choked out “I love you.”

“I uh…” Spencer stared up at him, eyes searching for some guidance as to what to do “I uh…” he let out a small befuddled laugh “I’m no good at this.” He admitted, before leaning forward and pressing his lips very softly, very sweetly to Morgan. 

And to Morgan, who had experienced kisses that were all tongues, that moved perfectly, that made him groan with delicious want- this, inexperienced, dry, yet incredibly soft kiss that filled his nose with sugar and coffee, was the best. He didn’t pull away, resting his forehead against Spencer “You’re better than you given yourself credit for.”

Spencer looked down at the arm still pinning him to the car, and arched an eyebrow, Morgan almost blushed, but didn’t, because he was Derek Morgan, and they both slid into the car. “So,” Spencer asked, flushing slightly at the heated look Morgan was giving him as they pulled out “Is this because you really like Terminator?”

Morgan laughed “It’s because, Reid. It’s because it’s effortless. I thought it was everyone, but…I see you as being loved by everyone, because that’s how I see you. Effortless, Reid.”

“Relationships are meant to be hard work.” He pointed out, before flushing again and looking out of the window “N-not, t-t-that this is a relationship, I j-just-“

“Our relationship will be hard work.” Morgan agreed with a small smirk “But it will also be effortless.”

Spencer smiled to himself, nodding at the obvious contradiction, but he understood “Remember that when I rattle on about Einstein.”

“How could I forget?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved your prompts, I'll start working on them as soon as I can!  
> x


	21. How to Fit In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not bait...but he can be used for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be considered more friendship, or could be considered as possessive Morgan. It should be good though, I assure you.

"So," Alex sighed as they looked up at the monitor, showing all the latest victims "He obviously has a type. Young men, brunette, brown eyes. Not physically imposing, and judging from their files, socially awkward."

"I don't get this," Rossi admitted with a sigh "We have the guy in custody. Why are we bothering with this?"

"Because we have no proof other than the profile." Hotch reminded diligently, sipping his coffee "And that won't hold up in court with the right lawyer. We need to get him to confess before he demands attorney privileges."

"And how do we get him to confess?"

"Inadvertently." Morgan whispered, realising, he turns to Alex "You wanna send someone his type in there. See how he reacts. Force a confession." He shakes his head "We can't send civilians into that room-"

"Not civilians." Alex said gently, brushing her long brown curls back "But I think there's someone, in this room..." she spoke slowly as they followed her "Who...is young...male...brunette with brown eyes...not physically imposing, and not saying he's socially awkward, but...he does indeed wear sweater vests." It took everyone a moment, before they all swivelled in their chairs to see Spencer, on his side, asleep on the bench. Hotch had let him, because to determine the profile he'd gone through 24 diaries, over millions of words. He deserved a break.

"No." Morgan growled, immediately, taking the team by surprise "We're not sending Reid into a room with a rapist, to see if he likes him-"

"Looking at the profile," Rossi cut in "We know for sure that Reid's his type." Their voices had dropped into whispers, and Morgan turned to Hotch pleadingly

"Hotch man, you can't do that. Tell them."

The supervisor sighed, looking at his team. Rossi and Alex looked sure of the plan, but JJ seemed unsure. "We can't send civilians in there, but Reid's an FBI profiler, he'll know what to do and how to handle it once he's been prepped-"

"Actually," Alex sighed, Rossi nodding with her "We shouldn't prep him. Spencer in his natural state would be what the unsub wanted, not him when he's being profiler. We need to send him in blind-"

"Hotch!" Morgan protested again, but Hotch's shoulders slumped as he realised his team was right. Morgan stood up, slamming his hand onto the table "It's not right!"

"What's not right?" came a sleep filled voice, as Spencer stretched, sitting up and massaging his neck. He looked at his team members and frowned "Have we still not got a confession?"

"No." Hotch sighed, trying to sound conversational "But now that you're up, how about you, me and Morgan go and try again?" Morgan shot him a thankful glance through the seething hatred.

Spencer nodded standing, slightly confused when Hotch handed him his satchel, but he slid it over his shoulder, when he was stopped by JJ, who straightened his black sweater vest and purple collar of his shirt. She tugged at his tie slightly, before ruffling his hair. He stared at her "What's this?"

"Afterwards, we're going out to celebrate this case being over." She lied, he laughed lightly, before following Morgan and Hotch to the interview room. He didn't notice how they watched him, checking to make sure he looked young enough. 

"Spencer," Hotch sighed "Come in last. The presence of someone so young may startle him." Spencer nodded, and watched through the one way glass as Hotch and Morgan walked in. 

The muscled, 47 year old blond man was not ugly, but he had ugly tattoos running up his arms and bulging muscles, and an ugly sneer on his face. he glared at Hotch and spat at Morgan, not saying a word. Until Spencer stepped in. All awkward fumbling, he sat down opposite Clint, the unsub, while Morgan and Hotch stood on either side of the table. Spencer cleared his throat "I-I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, with the FBI-"

"Doctor?" the blond man leered at him, but Spencer recognised the heated gaze as only curiosity and hatred "Now that's not right. You should be at home, waiting to spread your legs for me." Now that, Spencer noticed. He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the files as his a hot flush crawled up his neck. It made Clint grin, and his voice dropped into a small, almost pained groan; "You're a virgin aren't you? You scream virgin."

Spencer turned to look at Morgan pleadingly, for some guidance and help with how to tackle this, but Morgan was seething at the unsub, and Hotch was avoiding his eye. So Spencer cleared his throat, "I want to talk to you about the murder of Aidran Therin."

"How old are you, Doctor Spencer Reid?" His blue eyes buzzed, as they roamed over this lithe agent. God- he was fucking gorgeous. Perfect for him, actually just his type. Soft brown hair that kept tumbling into warm brown eyes. Long pale neck, waiting to be marked. Pink lips, desperate to be stretched around his-

"He's 21." Hotch answered evenly, and Spencer tried not to react to the lie. He was 24, why would Hotch down play his age? To surprise the unsub even further?

"21..." Clint echoed "You must be smart. Did you ah...study a lot, Spencer?"

Reid frowned, leaning away from him "Yes."

"Sitting in a corner of the library, way late after school when everyone else had gone home-"

"Aidrian was killed outside a library, Clint. Do you anything about that?" the genius tried again, trying to take the focus off him. "He was studying, sitting quietly in the corner of the library. It was way late, school had ended hours ago and everyone else had gone home-"

The words triggered in Clint's mind, and he groaned despite himself, remembering Aidran. God, he had been a bit too blond for him, but he had mewled perfectly. He'd actually come due to the forced ministrations, it was more than Clint could have asked for. So he killed him quickly, painlessly "I bet you'd mewl too." he whispered hoarsely.

"Is that what Aidrian did?" Spencer ignored the burning in his cheeks

Clint almost nodded, but he didn't. "I bet you'd whine too. Beg me for it. Fuck- you look so responsive, are you sensitive? Everywhere? I wonder if I could make you cum just by-" Morgan kicked the table harshly, rattling everything on it, and Clint turned to him with a knowing smile. "Ah, so you have the knowing eye too, do ya? Well, one thing we do have in common is good taste."

"Shut up." Morgan hissed

"You want a piece? I'm not normally into sharing, but he could use a lot of loving, especially if he's a virgin-"

"Don't talk about him like that-"

"Morgan," Spencer broke in pleadingly "What's he talking about?"

Clint moaned, leaning forward across the table, raising his hand as though to trace Spencer's jaw tenderly "You're so naïve. So innocent. Lord help me- you're as perfect as they come. You were made for me, Doctor Spencer Rei-"

Spencer froze. Realising. The victims flashing up in his mind...libraries, museums, brown hair, Hotch had said he was 21...he was bait. Spencer realised, and his heart sunk; he was bait. It shouldn't have been as cutting as it was, but to someone who had always questioned their position in the BAU, to be reduced to bait was... "But I don't know how to do anything," he whispered, leaning forward across the table, closer to Clint. Hotch and Morgan snapped their necks at the sudden change in Spencer's voice. Even more innocent, but slightly suggestive. "You'd have to teach me."

"Oh god, I would teach you," Clint promised, nodding "I'd teach you every dirty trick in the book, make you cum and you can't stop-"

"I'm not sure you can," Spencer whispered, sounding doubtful "I mean, how can you teach me, if you've never done it before?"

"I have- no, no, don't worry baby, I have,"

"With who?" Spencer licked his bottom lip, and Clint followed the movement eyes darkening "Did you teach Aidran? I'd like to be taught like that. He orgasmed didn't he?"

Clint nodded "Yes, yes he did, see there's proof for you-"

Spencer stood violently, taking the files and leaving the room. 

Morgan and Hotch stared at each other, before following him, ignoring Clint's calls of confusion. 

"Reid," Hotch caught his shoulder, looking guilty "I'm sorry, we should have told you-

"I'm not just bait." Reid snapped, "I am an asset to the BAU." Damn, he wished his voice didn't quiver. Wished he could be confident and assure of everything he was and everything he stood for. 

"I know that," Hotch said gently, and Morgan touched Spencer's arm "But we thought it would be more believable if you weren't aware. It was...it was wrong, and I apologise, but you did get an unsub to confess, and that is something to be proud of, no matter what your team members did,"

"I was totally against it, pretty boy," Morgan piped up, and Spencer cracks a small smile, nodding slightly 

"Alright, but I want tomorrow off," Hotch nods easily and Spencer looks into the interrogation room, he visibly shudders, before straightening his sweater vest "I refuse to believe I could pass for 21."

Morgan's laughter is the last thing he hers as he walks out with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually started on every prompt you guys have given me- I just need to finish them! MORE!  
> x


	22. Fill me with your memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa, sorry it wasn't longer!  
> x

"I miss you, pretty boy," Morgan sighed, as he drove down the long highway, for what would be a four hour drive to the hotel. Reid's voice drifted back to him, sounding slightly strained. He wondered what Spencer was doing either reading, or curled up on the sofa watching Star Trek. 

"I miss you too,"

"Alright, I'm gonna let you get some sleep," Morgan stared out into the night, about to end the call when Reid called out to him

"Derek..." he whined, breath hitching "I-I'm fucking myself with a dildo."

Morgan froze. Stomach coiling as all his blood rushed south. Alright, so maybe no books and no Star Trek. He got a wonderfully vivid thought of Spencer on all fours on the bed, sweaty, shaking, a dildo buried deep inside him. He pulled the car over, sure he would crash. He unbuttoned his jeans quickly, pulling out his hardening cock and pumping. "W-which one, pretty boy?"

"T-the b-black one."

Fuck. The biggest one, with rough ridges, Morgan wished he could see. "Are you close?" he hissed.

"God yes..." Spencer's voice was shaky "Your voice...I'm so close," there was the faint sound of rocking springs in the background. 

"I want you to sit on it Spencer, I want you to impale yourself all the way on it, can you do that?"

"Yessss...." Spencer whined, moving into position, he released all his weight, and sunk deliciously onto the rock hard, fake member "Oh god....oh god this is perfect...Derek..."

"Fuck kid," Morgan muttered jerking of frantically "You are just too fucking much sometimes," He stroked himself harder, rubbing the underside viciously "Spencer," Morgan asked, new thought occurring "Where are you?"

"Wha- Oh, I'm uh...I'm in the bedroom, near the balcony."

"God," Morgan threw his head back in pleasure "God my little slut, shoving into himself for the whole world to see, my little whore?" his words made Reid's voice break deliciously, and he moaned loudly, obviously reaching his climax. Hearing him, Morgan shot his load all over his hands, hot and sticky. There was heavy breathing on either end for a long time. "Spence..." Morgan whispered "Don't take the dildo out, not till I get back."

"Derek..." Spencer whined "How can I sleep like this?"

"You'll do it for me. Because your mine. Aren't you?"

"Yes," he whispered, "Did you come? I wish I was there, I wanna suck you off..."

Morgan felt his cock stir up, and figured he might as well be late to the hotel "Go on then pretty boy, tell me everything you'd do with that pretty little mouth of yours. And don't miss anything out."

Because this was one topic, he wouldn't mind Reid prattling on about with too much detail.


	23. Not Quite Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is LONG, like...only read if you have time...  
> :)

Morgan hated Spencer. 

God, he didn't know why, he just hated him. Hated his know-it-all tendency, the fact he was Gideon's favourite, how Hotch acted like a father, not a leader. Hated how JJ and Garcia fawned over him. Hated his sweater vests, hated his glasses, his ties, his waist coast. His stupid mismatched socks and dirty converse, his cardigans, his insanely sweet coffee, how everything on his desk was a complete mess, but he could find a single sheet of paper in less than a second. 

He'd hated him the moment he met him.

...

"Listen..." Hotch sighed, standing in front of JJ, Garcia, Elle, Gideon and Morgan "I know you didn't want the transfer, but Strauss insists that there be a 7th addition to the team. His name is Doctor Spencer Reid, and he's transferring today-"

"We don't need anyone else, Hotch," Morgan groaned, massaging his temples tiredly, half smiling despite himself when Garcia claimed his wrists. "Why? What could he possibly bring to the team that we don't have? Gideon's the smart one, JJ's the caring one, Elle's the alert one, Garcia's the slightly insane but we all love her one, you're the one who gets things done, hey, I'm happy to just kick down doors." They all half smiled, but Hotch sighed

"I did try to get them to stop the transfer, but...this is above my head guys, sorry," he looked up at a knock at the door, and they all swivel to see a lanky brunette, in a black sweater vest, tight jeans, and smooth hair tucked behind his ears. Hotch frowned, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat awkwardly "I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, I'm the new transfer."

They all stared at him. Garcia speaking out "But you're just a kid...oh my god, how old are you?"

He shifted his satchel further up his shoulder, fingers holding the strap tightly "I-I'm 21, I was moved up a few classes-"

"You can't possibly have a Doctorate," Garcia fumbled, moving hands typing quickly onto the computer, and then Spencer's face popped up onto the screen and everyone stared with morbid fascination as Garcia read out "Attended Yale, Cal-Tech at age 14, IQ of 187...eidetic memory, member of MENCA, Doctorates in Biology, Chemistry, Biological Engineering, BA's in psychology, English literary and mathematics, degrees in mechanics, 18th century poetry, and you're currently-"

"Attending night classes at Harvard to see if I can get a Bachelor in Law," he smiled slightly, flushing "Yeah...I just, like to read."

JJ stared at him in disbelief, before repeating obscenely "You...you like to read?" He nodded, hair falling into his face, which he promptly slid behind his ear again. 

"I'm sorry, Doctor Reid," Hotch moved forward to touch his arm, but rethought it, obviously profiling him as someone who didn't like physical contact "But the BAU can't accept someone under the age of 25-"

"I know," Spencer nodded "I can quote the rule directly, but I'm ah..." he dug into his satchel, handing over a folded piece of paper to Hotch who examined it curiously "I think they're using Rule B, page 768 paragraph 2, in which-"

Gideon stood, eyes locked on Reid, the first trace of happiness on his face "That if someone shows raw and exceptional talent that can be exceeded by no other, and can help immediately, that person shall be instated into the BAU, regardless of age over 18." He laughed, almost in relief "Doctor Spencer Reid," he placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, ignoring the profile "Welcome to the team."

 

Morgan seethed.

 

Spencer was shown to his desk by Hotch, and then given a few files to write up, to see how he did. 

Spencer sat down on the chair, immediately readjusting it, so it was shorter. He was tall, after all. He placed his satchel under the desk, and picked up the first file. Working away. He finished five files in record time, less than 8 minutes, something which would have taken the rest of the team an hour. Elle frowned from opposite him; "Hey Doc- it's great that you're reading and all, but you have to finish those case files."

"I have," he drifted back, eyes never leaving the page. Elle frowned, turning to Morgan for support, but he just glared daggers at Reid.

"Hey kid- don't lie to profilers. We've been doing this longer than you have." Spencer looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling, a small crease appearing between his eyes

"I wouldn't lie." He said simply. Shit. He was telling the truth. Morgan wasn't sure what to do with that piece of information, so decided to add it to the list of things he hated about Spencer Reid. His stupid, goddamn honesty. 

"Well then," Morgan snapped cruelly, picking up his case files and dumping them onto Reid's desk "Might as well ask us,"

"I've done 7 of yours already," Spencer said quietly, closing his book and picking up the new files, Elle laughed, clapping her hands in delight, but Derek just glared at him.

...

At some point, Derek realised he was letting his hatred get in the way of saving people. He realised he was taking advantage of the young genius.

He would collect as many case files as he could, dumping them all on Spencer's desk, often leaving him with over 50. It was great for him, he got home early every night. And Spencer- too shy, and too meek, didn't say anything. 

Spencer looked up tiredly, the bull pen was pitch black apart from his small desk lamp, and his eyes strained as he ploughed through the case files, getting slower and slower, he'd changed pen three times in the last week. He half smiled when he saw Garcia, setting down his pen and stretching his fingers. She stopped by his desk, fond of the little genius, she frowned at him "What's my boy-wonder still doing here?" she pouted. He smiled, gesturing to the files. "Whoa, you get like triple as much than Hotch does. He's already gone home, brainiac, you should go to,"

"No," he yawned, so tired he didn't even squirm away when Garcia placed her hand on his shoulder, her beautiful blonde curls bouncing in her shoulders "I have to do these, there's gonna be another pile on my desk tomorrow, and if I don't, I'll never get to sleep."

Garcia looked reluctant to leave him, but she stepped back "Okay sugar plum, do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine, I'm sure you don't want to keep your date waiting," he gestured to her sparkly pink dress, and she laughed, twirling

"I hope he likes me,"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Aw wonder boy," she kissed his forehead happily "You know just what to say," She ruffled his hair, before disappearing into the darkness. Reid smiled to no one, before picking up the next file, methodically, over and over, until all the late nights caught up with him, and by the time he'd finished the last one, it was 4:30 am, and he didn't have the heart to go home, and he found himself slumping forward on his desk, falling promptly asleep.

...

He woke up to laughter, and sat bolt up right, to see Morgan and another agent he didn't recognise, probably from another floor, laughing at him hysterically. He felt his cheeks heat up, and he stood, almost tripping. He caught sight of himself in the glass, and that's when he felt the sticky ink of a black board marker on his forehead. 'NERD' printed in large letters. It was like a punch in the gut, it unleashed a flood of memories from high school, waking up tied to the goal post, crude pictures drawn all over his torso and face. They'd been permanent, it had taken months to come out. he prayed to god that this wasn't permanent, he'd cry...

He could feel his stomach turning violently- oh he was gonna be sick, he turned and raced out, to be caught by Hotch and Elle who stared at him in shock, and he could feel tears welling up, along with the hot-cold sting of his stomach and burning of his cheeks, he raced past them to the private bathroom, locking it behind him, and retching violently into the toilet bowl. Before crying.

Hotch and Elle marched into the bullpen, to see Morgan high-fiving Anderson, a black board pen in his top pocket "What the hell did you do, Morgan?" Hotch snapped. Derek looked slightly startled at the stern tone, before sitting on his desk and resting his legs on his chair easily 

"What? Just a little joke Hotch, I got in, and he was sleeping on the desk. Must have got in early and drifted off-"

"No." Garcia appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, to glare at her beloved chocolate hero, she tenderly touched the files on Reid's desk "He was here till 4:30, I saw it on the cameras, doing these."

Elle frowned, opening them, eyes widening "Oh my god...he's finished all the case files...every single one that hasn't been done for the last two years! Why did he do that?"

Hotch turned to Morgan angrily "You took advantage of him?" he snarled, and Morgan rose his hands in self defence

"God Hotch, if he can't stand up for himself, he has no reason to be in the FBI-"

"You're a bully, Derek." Elle spat at him, disgusted, whirling away on her heels. Garcia couldn't look at him, turning and heading back to her computer cave of comfort. 

"Hotch," Morgan laughed, the dark man rubbing the back of his neck "It was a joke man- I had no idea he'd actually stay and finish them..."

"Morgan," Hotch sighed, feeling as though he were talking to a child "Profile Reid for me."

"But, we're not meant to-"

"Do it."

Morgan's brow furrowed, but he shrugged "Okay fine...young, but smart, probably skipped a few grades in school. Not confident, poor social skills, and eager to please, presumably from a one parent house hold, but he's incredibly independent, parent wasn't capable of looking after him..." he trailed off, unsure how to continue "He doesn't care about his appearance, and thinks that knowledge is the most important thing, reads a lot, introverted." He tried to figure out what Hotch was getting at, coming up blank

"Target by jocks?"

"Oh absolutely," Morgan nodded without thinking "Not physically imposing, younger than the rest of his class mates, doesn't play sports, hangs in the library. Easy target."

"And do you think...that perhaps, as part of their abuse towards him, they might have...I don't know, drawn on his face in black board marker? Then laughed at him in front of your friends?"

Morgan paled slightly, stiffening slightly as he realised. "Shit." He muttered

"Yeah, right shit. If he comes in here and asks for a harassment charge on you, I would be more than pleased to oblige!" The bullpen door opened, and there was Reid, forehead clean, but rubbed red-raw, fingers had been swept through his hair, and it was now painfully obvious that the kid had slept here. He sat in his chair wordlessly, stiffened when Hotch cleared his throat to get his attention, his eyes wary "Reid, are you okay?"

"Hm? O-Oh yeah, sorry about that," he half smiled "I felt sick, probably caught a bug or something,"

"And your forehead?" Hotch prompted.

Reid didn't skip a beat, "Just a prank, Hotch," he had to forced himself to smile, voice slightly strained "It was funny."

Morgan had to look away, jaw locking in anger. Fucking brilliant, so the kid was loyal too. Wouldn't give someone up? What was wrong with him? "Spencer, if you want to make a complaint-"

"I don't." He said quickly, smoothing down his sweater vest "I'd love to go home and changed though, I think I got sick on my jeans."

Hotch half smiled, nodding "Okay, Morgan will give you a ride."

Derek refused to make eye contact as they slid into his car. And it was quiet for the first few minutes, until they'd been stuck in traffic, and Morgan tired of the silence; he tried to think of something nice to say, but he couldn't get over his intense hatred for the kid. He stared at him, trying to figure it out. It wasn't that he was ugly, that the sight disgusted him. In fact, it was sort of the opposite, as he stared at Spencer, he realised the kid wasn't half bad looking. Strong jaw line, smooth, pale skin, soft hair, large eyes, pink lips...but still, it made every nerve in Derek's body recoil in disgust, hatred. Pure hatred. 

"Um...Derek?" Spencer turned to him suddenly "You can...drive now?"

Derek looked forward, to see that the traffic had let up, and he started driving, following the brief instructions Reid had given him. He stopped, and watched as Spencer murmured a thank you, and hurried up to his apartment. As Morgan waited, his brain worked on over drive, trying to figure it out. It wasn't like him. He was a nice, easy-going guy, and Spencer had never done anything wrong. He was honest, loyal, did everything was told- he saw Spencer at the top of the stairs, coming back down to the car, a new black, slimmer sweater vest, and purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up...he looked...Morgan didn't understand the feeling, and so he hit the gas, reversing out and bolting down the road before Reid could get back in the car.

Spencer watched him go, heart aching. And he wordlessly began the slow trek back to work, glad that he had left his satchel in Morgan's car, it would become heavy on the 1 hour and 15 minute walk. The sun beat down onto the back of his neck, and he pushed his hands into his pockets, wishing he had a book. 

 

...

 

"Where the hell is Reid?" Gideon asked, as Morgan dumped the tatty but sturdy satchel onto Reid's desk

"He wanted to walk."

Elle stared at him incredulously "That's like...an hour walk."

Fuck. Morgan groaned, an hour? He hadn't realised that. "He's a weird kid, Elle, maybe he likes walking."

"You left him there," Gideon accused, in slight disbelief, he stared at Morgan "What is with you, Morgan? I've never seen you act this way towards a team member, you hate him, god, you hate him with a blind passion."

Morgan looked down at his strong hands, unsure what to say. Before grabbing his car keys and walking out.

...

 

Spencer wished he hadn't left his gun at the Office. He hated this, he'd always hated this.

The two men backed him into the alley, older than him by about 10 years, and Spencer immediately profiled them, probably abused as children, morphed idea of love and sex "Get on your knees, boy," one of them ordered, and the one behind him, kicked him in the back of the knees, and he fell, whimpering as he did so. He tried to move his hair out of his face, but his hands were tied firmly behind his back

"You don't have to do this, you know, I know that you feel no one will love you for how you are, but the point is, your mother showed you a twisted view of love and-" the sharp blow to his face knocked all his words out. He felt his lip split slightly and immediately applied it between his teeth, putting pressure on the wound. This wasn't the first time he'd been beaten up. 

"No talking, twink." He hissed, gripping Spencer's hair tightly with one hand, the other going to his belt buckle. Spencer could feel the tears springing, and cursed himself for being so weak

"Please, I can get you money-"

"Don't want your money," he grunted "Want that beautiful mouth wrapped around my-"

Someone from behind shoved the large man into the wall, knocking him unconscious, and the man behind him ran. Morgan looked down, and his heart broke slightly to see the crying boy on his knees. He hauled Spencer up harshly, turning him around to rip off his bound hands. Spencer whimpered in pain, and Derek forced himself to calm down. But just looking at Reid...god- what the hell was that hatred? SO fucking strong, making him delirious.

"Derek please..." Spencer whispered brokenly, pulling weakly at his hands, and Derek looked down to see that his dark hands were digging their nails into Spencer's soft flesh, drawing an alarming amount of blood. Derek let go immediately, and Spencer cradled his arm, sniffling pitifully. He looked down at the unconscious man, and got his name from his wallet, so he could be arrested later. 

"Do you need a hospital or something?" Derek asked, swallowing guiltily "I can-"

"Don't worry," Spencer said quickly, pulling out a hanker-chief from his pocket and tying it tightly around his arm, and pulling his shirt down, he ran his tongue over his bruised lip. "It's happened before, it's fine."

Morgan gaped at him "Y-you've been raped?"

"Luckily it's only orally. And it's technically only woman can be raped. Men are 'sexually assaulted'."

"Luckily?" Morgan repeated, flinching as if sick "Reid- that's not lucky-"

"Actually, given my circumstances, the statistics of getting anally assaulted were not in my favour." His voice was too factual, too slightly cold. Morgan stared at him, half nodding 

"Alright then." He sighed, looking around "Let's get back."

..  
..  
..

4 MONTHS LATER 

And still.

Morgan hated him. 

He sat at his desk, watching Spencer, who sat at his desk, hair down to his shoulders now, as he laughed with JJ and Garcia, showing them some other insufferable thing called 'physics magic'. God Morgan hated him, hated how Garcia and JJ clapped for him, how even Hotch didn't get mad. Hated how everyone warmed to him and no one seemed to feel how he felt. He vented to Garcia, about everything, and though she was confused, she accepted it, said maybe Spencer reminded him of someone he had reason to hate. 

And then 8 months later, Gideon left.

It shook everyone, but it shook Reid the most. Ironic, the agent who had known him for the shortest time. But Gideon had helped him pass his fire arms, played chess with him, spoke to him, they spent time with each other outside of work, it was a father son relationship, far beyond mentor and protégé. 

And Spencer decided that was it. He wasn't going to let life push him around anymore.

Fresh start. Real start.

He went to the hair dresser, asking for anything that would make him look normal. The blonde hair dresser had a field day, begging him if she could high light it. He told her to do whatever she liked. Fresh start. And he looked in the mirror, His hair was much shorter, and his neck felt too exposed. Apparently he looked like some boy band member, soft brown ringlets tumbling into his forehead, the brown highlights made his hair look darker and healthier. He smiled at her, and accepted the phone number with jittery hands, and her recommendation on a new type of conditioner.

Then, he went to the tailor. The incredibly happy middle aged man cooed at him. Before berating his thin frame, saying he needed more to work with. To which Spencer flushed, and told him he had a preference for sweater vests. The tailor had faffed about him, but allowed him to keep his clothes on, saying he knew what it felt like to be self-conscious. Spencer left, with a confidence boost, not because of the clothes, but because the tailor had such a damn good positive outlook on life.

On Monday, one week after Gideon had left. He was ready.

No longer, was he reading books about philosophers and ancient Greek, now it was maths, and it was science, all the things Gideon and his father had rejected, they slid into his new satchel. He pulled on very tight, dark blue jeans, and muttered something about how trusting his tailor was always a 50-50 chance. Sliding on a form fitting purple shirt and matching skinny tie, he pulled on a black sweater vest, V-neck, that actually looked quite good. He rolled up his sleeves, and slid his gun into his holster, mismatched socks sliding into red converse. He pulled his satchel onto his shoulder, and took his car to work. 

They all looked up as he entered, and Garcia gushed at the change, squealing "Ah! Boy wonder, you look good enough to eat!"

Reid flushed, and Morgan watched him. Was that the same kid? What the hell had happened? 

...  
...

Morgan hovered behind the door in the kitchen, hiding, as he watched Reid, who had set his phone on the counter, on speak, so he could pour his coffee with both hands. "I understand, Doctor Reid, but your mother needs to move to the higher facility,"

"I know that," Spencer sighed, adding more sugar and stirring "But please understand, that I need more than a week to transfer $25,000. Is there anything we can do until I get the money?"

"Doctor Reid, I don't need to remind you of the state she's in."

Morgan watched as Spencer gripped the counter hard, nodding viciously, not able to hide behind long hair. "Yes, okay. I can uh..." he sipped his coffee frantically "Okay Hewbert, I can probably get a second job, pick up gambling again, I'm not banned from every casino," he gave a small and bitter laugh, before deciding "I'll have the money by Thursday, alright?"

Hewbert sighed "Spencer, you're a good son to her, you know that? I have people in here that don't have anyone here for theme. Your mother does."

"Yeah, I'm such a great son that I haven't visited her in 5 months." He spat

"Still, you pay everything for her, send her letters and books,"

"Thanks Hewbert," he said quietly, "I gotta go," he snapped his phone shut, sliding it into his jeans, and sipping his coffee, before groaning and adding more sugar. Morgan stepped out, trying to act natural.

"Hey kid, have some coffee with your sugar,"

Spencer seemed surprised at the friendly greeting, but accepted it happily. He picked up the kettle, silently offering and Morgan shook his head. Instead, reaching for a biscuit, from the cupboard. Spencer took a hot, deep gulp of his coffee, and watched Morgan. Fresh start. He chimed in his head. New beginning. Fresh start. "Hi, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid,"

Morgan stared at him as though he were insane "I know?"

"Fresh start, Morgan," Reid chimed helpfully. Morgan frowned, and Spencer sighed, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to explain "Morgan, you've made it abundantly clear that you hate me. And I want us to start again, maybe be friends?"

"Friends?" Derek spat, before he could help himself, he stepped closer, trying to intimidate Reid with his height, thought they were the same. Spencer backed into the counter "Why would I want to be friends with you? You're a nerd." Spencer's flinch did something to his heart, but he continued, pressing closer so their chests were touching "Why would I be friends with someone so clueless? So smart? So kind? So fucking loyal and honest? Why would I be friends with someone who's willing to work three jobs to support their mother? Why on earth wouldn't I hate someone who looks like a fucking model- and he doesn't even realise it!" He was roaring near the end and Spencer stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Derek?" He whispered, when Derek reached one hand up to grip the side of Reid's neck firmly

"God..." he whispered, voice so full of passion that Spencer's knees almost buckled "It was never hatred..." he rested his forehead against Spencer's, breathing harshly "It was never hatred. From the moment I met you, it was...oh fuck! Spencer...it was love..."

Spencer ducked out of his grip, cheeks flushed, and that familiar sensation coiled in Morgan again. But not hatred, not disgust. Utter desire. Utter admiration. "Um...I'm gonna...go, see you, Morgan,"

...

Morgan came into work the next day, in a tight shirt, smiling, and he sat on the edge of Reid's desk, holding out his hand "Hi, I'm Derek Morgan,"

Spencer couldn't help but smile, shaking his hand despite the better urge to wave "Doctor Spencer Reid,"

"I couldn't help but see you sitting over here, would you like to get coffee sometime?"

"Wow," Spencer laughed "How did you know I loved coffee?"

"You look like a guy with a sweet tooth, pretty boy," Morgan grinned easily, running his fingers through Spencer's soft hair "Spencer...I'm sorry about everything,"

"Derek," Spencer flushed, his voice dropping into a whisper "You can make it up to me,"

Morgan grinned, "Oh I intend too,"

Hotch rolled his eyes from his office, but hey, this was better than hatred.

Or love.

Whatever it was Morgan had been feeling, he was a complex being after all. Just like Spencer.

They were made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya ike it?  
> x


	24. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer meets Derek's family, of course, he does it the only way Spencer Reid can.
> 
> The weirdest way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by KTT2123 , sorry it took so long!  
> x

It was a complete accident. 

Sort of a...well, this is one way to do it, type thing. 

Spencer had been walking home from a book signing, satchel thumping evenly against his thigh. The sun was beating down, and he heard the brakes of the tires before he saw the blue car skidding forward. He heard the scream of the young woman before he saw her crossing the road.

And then those FBI instincts kicked in, and he was rushing across the road, pushing her out of the way, and being hit with a car himself. 

A sharp pain under his rib where he was hit, and then the pain of smashing his face into the tarmac. He thanked the lord he was so tall, otherwise he was sure something would be broken. The car stopped, reversed and skidded away. Spencer resisted the urge to roll his eyes from his position on the floor, he had an eidetic memory for goodness sakes, he knew their licence plate number. 

"Oh my god!" A new voice rang out, and the young pretty black woman was rushing over to him, turning him onto his back, and wincing at the blood on his face "Oh my god, can you here me? My name is Desiree, do you need an ambulance?"

"No, no," he coughed violently, managing to sit up, hair a mess on his head, the taste of copper in his mouth, waving his arms blindly, she hauled him up "I'm fine, really-"

"You saved my life, the least I can do is make sure you're okay." Her voice was soothing, and Spencer took a moment to look at her. Warm brown eyes, black hair, tall and toned. She was beautiful. "Listen, I only live a few minutes away from here, can you walk?"

"Yeah," he limped slightly, flushing as she supported his weight on her shoulders, and practically dragged him to the house. It was large, yet incredibly inviting, with bright green grass, the door open, and jazz playing on the inside. He was hauled into the shade of the kitchen, and set down, as she rushed off to fetch him some ice. The blood was cleaned up quickly, and she examined the cut

"I'll get my mamma for you, she knows if these get infected or not." 

And with that, she was gone. Spencer sat there for a few moments, mind a whir as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening, when an older woman, slightly larger, but beautiful also, with a wide smile was in front of him. "I'm Dina, my Desiree tells me you saved her life."

"Probably just a cut," he half smiled, flushing, and the woman placed a hand on her heart

"Oh my little pumpkin hero, modest too? Let me see that cut," she touched his face gently, examining it and frowning "Oh sugar, that'll need some disinfectant-"

"I probably have some at home-"

"Nonsense! We have some here!" And almost magically, it was in her hand, and she was dabbing it gently onto the cut, while Desiree sat opposite watching, when a young girl, about 7 skipped into the room, onto Desiree's lap, probably her daughter. She stared at Spencer and he shifted uncomfortably. When the woman pulled back from him, and noticing his stiff posture, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright, sugar? We aren't gonna hurt you."

"Hey Deanna," Desiree cooed to her daughter "This man saved my life."

Deanna clapped her hands happily, and Spencer couldn't help but smile "What's your name?"

"I'm Spencer Reid,"

Dina's grip on his shoulder was tightening, and she looked down at his curiously "Spencer Reid..." she repeated thoughtfully "Now why, Desiree, is that name so familiar to me?"

"Mamma!" Desiree clapped her hands with a laugh "This is Derek's boy! You're the Doctor Spencer Reid."

Derek's boy. Gosh, that made the genius very happy. 

Spencer stared at them in shock, suddenly remembering the names, and everything clicked "Oh my god..." he laughed, running his fingers through his soft curly hair "Yeah, yeah, that's me."

Dina laughed heartily, hugging Spencer tightly "Aw honey! Our Derek talks the world about you. Smarter than Einstein he says," Spencer flushed hotly and Deanna giggled. "Wow...well ain't this fine."

And he spent the rest of the afternoon there, laughing and talking to them, telling Deanna stories and letting Dina coo all over his bruised cheek. And then in through the door, stepped Derek. 

"Pretty boy!" He cried in relief, jogging forward and hugging Spencer tightly, breathlessly, before pulling back and holding Spencer's shoulder with one hand, while the other tilted under his chin to examine his face "Damn," he sighed "Hit by a car? On our day off? Only you," he brushed his knuckles over the bruise "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine." Spencer ducked his head, embarrassed, when Dean swung his arm over Spencer's shoulder, Morgan's older brother was very unaware of physical boundaries, Spencer had quickly realised. Morgan couldn't contain the glimmer of jealously he felt as his brother embraced Spencer easily, as though he'd known him all his life.

"He pushed our Desi out of the way," he beamed "God Derek, don't you know how to pick them or what?"

"You what?" Morgan turned to Spencer, voice breaking "You pushed Desiree out of the way?" his eyes suddenly searched the room for his sister, to see her, with Deanna on her lap, watching them. He turned back to Spencer, "You didn't even know who she was, Reid,"

He half shrugged with a small smile "Derek, someone was about to get hit by a car, what could I do?"

Derek's shoulders shook, as he placed a cold hand on Spencer's warm neck, muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid kid," he kissed the side of Spencer's head "Love you,"

"I know," he grinned, and Dean ruffled his hair happily 

"I like this one, Derek. Keep him around, yeah?"

"That's the plan Dean, now if you don't mind, get your arms off him,"

Deanna laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS!  
> x


	25. Let Us Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, just...baby just...let me go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lilly Kershaw-Maybe" Song used in the season finale, which inspired this. 
> 
> Spoiler alert for the last episode.

Let me go.  
Gravity gets us all, just thought you should know.   
And in tomorrow's morning light, things will look a lot less frightening than now.   
Than now. 

Spencer just sat there. 

He sat there, and he did what he did best, he thought. 

Alone, as he always had been. 

In the conference room, he had come in at 6:00 am, and set everything along the glass table, and then sat on the window sill, the early morning white light framing his silhouette. On the table, there was the letter from his dad, the diamond elephant that his mother had given him before she passed. There was the letter from Gideon, there was the bloody business card from Nathan, there was the blue book 'Narrative of John Smith' from Maeve, and now, another addition to his collection, he smiled wryly, Alex's credentials. 

Was it him? It was the only common denominator he could come across between the 6 items. He carried them around with him everywhere in his satchel. They weighed more than all the encyclopaedias he carried around. 

He wasn't even aware he was crying until he quirked a smile at the thought of the team teasing him about his obsessive reading. And felt the stiffness of wet tear tracks laced with new salt water. 

He didn't move when the door opened, it was now 8:30, and he stared at the conference table, waiting for something, anything, to jump out at him and make him understand, why, why everyone felt the need to give him these parting gifts, what he did to make this happen, why couldn't he have stopped it? And he was faced with the harsh reality, that in some way, he should have been able to stop each one. What was the point of his freak mind, if he couldn't even save the people he loved?

"Spence," JJ whispered, and sat beside him, completely pressed up to his left side, hugging herself, as she looked at all the items on the table. She smelt of lavender, and Spencer wondered if Henry had kissed her goodbye this morning, he had always done that to his mother.

They sat in silence for 15 minutes, when the door opened again, and Spencer didn't move, but he heard Hotch's sharp intake of breath, it was rare, and then, even rarer, he felt Hotch sit beside him, against his right side, like a solid wall of support, and he too stared at the items on the conference table, and clasped his hands on his lap, eyes lingering on the letter from Gideon, and Spencer understood why. 

Another 10 minutes, of pure silence, the door opened, and Rossi and Garcia's laughter was cut short, and they surveyed the scene before them. Spencer didn't move when Garcia sat by his feet, resting her head against his knee, from the floor. Rossi sat beside JJ, and reached around her to pat Spencer's shoulder. 

And then 15 minutes later, Spencer had to bite back a smile, Derek was always late. The handsome dark man strolled in, and frowned at his family sat by the window, staring at the table. He looked down, and winced at what he saw. 

He set down his coffee, and reached for the letter from Spencer's dad, he held it up in the air, and they all watched him curiously "He loved you, you know why he left, and it wasn't your fault." He placed it back into a plastic wallet, and then reached for the diamond elephant "An elephant never forgets, Reid, which is why she got this for you. You couldn't forget her, even if you wanted to, she loves you, even now, after death." And that went back into Spencer's bag. And then the letter from Gideon, Morgan's fingers shook with anger as he held the letter "Gideon only explained himself to you, Spencer. You were like a son to him, and none of us can understand it, because Gideon couldn't." He slid it into the plastic wallet, and picked up the bloody business card. He didn't say anything about that one, just sliding it away. He picked up Maeve's book, and nodded "This? I completely understand," and he set it back down on the table. He picked up Blake's credentials and his shoulders slumped. "You were like a son to her. Like a best friend. Still are. Wherever she is now, you're with her." And her badge slid into the plastic wallet. 

Spencer cleared his throat, standing up, away from the security that his team offered him. He half smiled at Morgan "I need to understand, Derek," he whispered. 

The dark man smiled, and placed his hand on the good side of Reid's neck, pressing his lips together, an unexplainable peace in his eyes. "You do, pretty boy,"

Spencer looked down, a flush rising up his cheeks, and Garcia half squealed. "I...One more day, I guess," he half shrugged "With each of them. That would be...to just...do it right, I guess."

"Do you think they would have left you anything if you'd done it less than perfectly?" Morgan drew Spencer in for a hug, feeling the lithe frame press against him comfortably, a secret familiarity neither would confess too when questioned. 

"Everything around me is fading," Spencer admitted into Derek's ear.

"Maybe you're just shining brighter," he whispered back, swaying slightly, ignoring the eyes of the team, who watched with admiration; "What do you want? I'll do anything for you."

"Just hold me," the genius said quietly. 

And the weight didn't seem to heavy anymore. 

Baby I'm fading, oh I could use a little saving.  
Maybe you could forget what I said.  
Just hold me instead.  
Baby just...let me go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing it, even though it was hard to understand.


	26. Stand in the Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan realises Spencer's way out of his league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Truelavender, I love your prompts!

It was- I mean it in the nicest way possible, a little obvious to most people that Derek Morgan was out of Spencer Reid's league. 

 

He was more muscled, stronger, faster, more good looking to some. He was perfect and charming in all situations, he had the most perfect smile, and there was very little he couldn't do. 

Whereas Spencer was more...lanky, and intelligent. He could be good looking, but it was hidden behind thickly rimmed spectacles, messy long hair, huge books, unflattering jumps and satchels. He wasn't athletic, he was incredibly awkward in social situations and he used his hands too much when he spoke. 

Of course, the team knew that it wasn't all true. They saw all of Reid's inner value, he was the most loyal, trustworthy, kindest, most self-sacrificing person you could meet. He and Morgan fit perfectly. 

But it did something to Morgan on that case.

That damn case in Vegas.

The unsub was killing all magicians who threatened his success, and so Reid was going to perform on a stage in a fancy parlour, to try and lure him out. 

The owner had been incredibly fussy, the pretty blonde woman, when Hotch had informed her it was Spencer was going up. Grumbling something about how Spencer would take a lot of work. 

The team had been sitting around a sofa backstage, the place was filling up, all ready to see a real magician-well, Reid. And in that crowd, was their unsub. 

"You ready?!" The pretty blonde woman, named Tara, announced clapping her hands as she bounded towards them. They frowned at her enthusiasm, when their expressions turned into utter astonishment and surprise, when Spencer stepped out. 

The transformation was...well, Morgan had always found Reid beautiful, but now? He was...hot. Plain and simple.

She'd cut off his locks, and it was now a 'boyband' haircut, brown curls framing his face, brushed and silky, and swept off to the side slightly. Gone were the bulky jumpers, he was in what looked like a tailor made suit. Tight fitting black trousers, a white shirt with the top three buttons undone, and an undone bowtie hanging loose under the collar, the slinky, well fitting black jacket giving him that....god, that something irresistible look. 

"Oh my god, Reid!" Garcia exclaimed "You look hot!" JJ laughed, clapping her hands.

Spencer didn't blush like Derek expected, instead, he frowned "What do you mean? I look ill?"

"Well, a make over can't fix everything," Tara sighed, pushing Reid towards the stage.

It was all Morgan could do not to gawk. 

Reid was shy, but he was also confident. Confident in statistics, profiling, or whenever he got passionate about something, and magic. God, seeing him on that stage, he could only stare as his boyfriend, his boyfriend, in a suave suit, looking as though he could get any girl or guy in the place, made cards fly between his hands. Pulled doves and flowers out of his sleeves. Invited a woman onto the stage and made her disappear. How he threw up clouds of dust and made flames fly down. Morgan realised something;

Spencer was out of his league. 

With the spot light shining on him, he seemed...fuck, he seemed perfect.

Hotch touched his shoulder and half smiled "This isn't a make over, Morgan," he laughed "We just forget that this is as much a part of Reid as the genius part of him."

"He's out of my league," Morgan whispered, thumbing the edge of the curtain, almost nervously 

"If that were true, would it matter?" Hotch asked with a small frown. "He's not going to leave you, if that's what you're worried about."

"But why wouldn't he? He could have anyone he wanted, especially when he's like that. When he's...inadvertently flaunting his skills, and his looks, and his brain-"

"He'd want someone who loved him before they saw other aspects. He wants someone who's in love with the nerd. Not just the sexy magician juggling fire,"

Morgan nodded, smiling, as he realised Hotch was right. 

"Spencer's not with you because of your looks, or your league, he loves you because you're the most caring person he knows."

The crowd cheered as Spencer did a spin and shot them a dazzling smile, levitating a card in the air. "I take him for granted sometimes," Morgan realised quietly "Sort of...find comfort in the fact that he won't leave me, and I know it sounds awful, but it's comforting. But when I see him like this, it reminds me, anyone would be lucky to have him."

"But not anyone has him," Hotch pointed out. 

"I know, I know," he massaged his temples, bumping Hotch slightly "But ever call my boyfriend 'sexy' again, I won't be in charge of my actions."

Aaron laughed, and nodded, looking at Spencer, who turned the flaming card purple, he pursed his lips thoughtfully "I think that may have been his best trick, should attract the unsub's attention."

No. 

Spencer's best magic was no trick.

It was love.

(or physics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I didn't get any comments on my last chapter that I uploaded yesterday- did you not like it or...?


	27. A bit at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer doesn't know how it happens, but one minute their co-workers, the next they're in love. 
> 
> Derek's hard work and patience finally pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Spencer didn't know.

That was rare in itself, but...ever since his mother had asked him the question, when he was talking about Derek, she asked "Are you two dating?" And Spencer had sat there, completely stumped. He didn't know. So he walked into work that Monday morning, determined to find out.

"Morning, Pretty Boy," Derek grinned, handing him a coffee, he was sitting on Spencer's desk...waiting for him? "I got you your favourite,"

Spencer took a small sip, and smiled wildly, it was his favourite. His exact favourite. "T-thanks," he flushed, which just made Derek smile wider. He sat in his chair and looked up at the dark agent "I uh..." take a deep breath, he tried to soothe himself, this is an experiment, make it work. "I hear Prometheus is coming out today, I was thinking about going to see it...w-wanna go?"

Morgan frowned thoughtfully, nodding "Yeah sure, kid. I'll pick you up,"

"Morgan," Emily cut in, looking confused "You hate Greek Mythology." Spencer smiled to himself, that was definitely a line on the dating side. "Why on earth would you go to see a movie centred around it?"

His answer was smooth and flawless "Because it doesn't hurt to try new things, Prentiss," he touched her shoulder "Think about it sometime."

Okay, so he had agreed. Spencer thought back to their previous interactions, he and Derek always sat opposite each other on the jet, and when he was tired, Derek would drive him home, sometimes walk up to his apartment, make sure he was okay. They spent a lot of time together outside work, Spencer at his baseball games, Derek at museums, both looking ridiculously out of place, but not caring. Spencer frowned, they'd never...they'd never talked about anything. They just let it happen, let their relationship progress from being co-workers, to being friends, to being...closer friends.

"That movie sucked." Derek stated as they walked out into the cold night, it was about a 15 minute walk home, and Spencer wished he'd brought a coat. "Like seriously- did you like it?"

"There were an incredible amount of inaccuracies and a startlingly bad choice of music."

"You hated it!" Derek cheered victoriously, wrapping his arm around Spencer, only to feel how cold the kid was. "Shit kid- here," he started pulling off his coat, but Spencer stopped him. 

"You'll be cold then. I'm fine, it's just taking my homeostasis longer than normal to-" he was cut off when he felt his arms being pushed into the sleeves of a too big leather jacket, and he could feel himself immediately surrounded by Derek's scent, his warmth. 

"I don't know what that means," the dark man sighed, wrapping his arm around Spencer again, and they continued walking to Spencer's apartment. Spencer couldn't fight the flush that crept up his cheeks, especially when Morgan's hands started tracing circles on his shoulder. He was never good with physical contact, so he didn't understand why he wasn't shying away from this with all he was worth. 

When they got up to the apartment, Spencer offered Derek the bed, and he could sleep on the couch, but Derek just pinned him against the kitchen counter, and kissed him- hard. Lips claiming and rough, too much teeth and tongues, drawing something primal from Spencer, who while not experienced, was just perfect to Derek. They stumbled into the bedroom, and fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning, they didn't talk about it, had breakfast together, this was just another development in their relationship. Drove to work together, got coffee, and fought crime. Like always.

And it happened again, and again. They would end up Spencer's apartment, kiss and claw at each other- but the furthest they ever got was pulling off their shirts, Spencer was always reluctant to take his off. But then Morgan would turn discomfort into embarrassment as he whispered all the things he wanted do to Spencer, as he ran his nails over Spencer's chest.

And a few weeks later, Spencer found Derek's toothbrush in his bathroom. He immediately picked it up, and headed back to the bedroom, where Derek was sitting up in bed, playing on his phone. He looked up, and saw the toothbrush, stiffening "Shit- Spence, listen, don't freak ou-"

"Why would I freak out?" Spencer asked curiously "I just wanted to tell you that keeping a toothbrush within a metre of the bathroom actually increases the amount of bacteria on it by up 37%, keep it here," he motioned to the small stand just outside the bathroom, where his own was, in a protective case- because this was Spencer the germaphobe "Okay?" 

Morgan's shoulders dropped in relief "Yeah, sure, kid, okay," Spencer smiled, before heading back to the bathroom. Derek watched him go in slight amazement. But this was the only way he knew how to make it work with Spencer, never question it, never label it, a bit at a time. Normally, he would have slept with whoever it was- but Spencer was special. Spencer was different. And so he eased himself into his life, slowly but surely. 

"Come on, Morgan," Rossi whined "The kid's gonna be fine, it was just a shot to the arm, not gonna be a scar, a flesh wound, he's had worse. Can we go now?"

Morgan bit him bottom lip, watching Spencer hail for a taxi with his good arm, the other in a gentle cast. "I don't know-"

"Come on, I haven't seen you with a young woman on your arm in a while, let's go find us some dates." He rose his eyebrows, and Morgan laughed, clapping Rossi's back

"Go without me, man." He said, and jogged towards Spencer, who looked too thin in the LA night light "Come on, pretty boy, I'll give you a ride home." Spencer looked surprised

"I thought you and Rossi were gonna go clubbing. You really should, there have been studies that actually prove intense social interaction can increase the brains production of-"

"How come you never go?" Morgan asked, steering Reid towards the car park

"Um....I would have thought that was fairly obvious."

"Oh yeah? What?" He opened the car door, and helped Spencer in, getting in behind the wheel. 

"Um..." Spencer looked baffled, his short brown curls falling messily into his forehead "Well...firstly, my social skills are...pretty terrible. I'm intimated by nearly all women, and any men who are physically more imposing. I tend to talk about books and statistics, but no one else does. I'm below average in this current society's idea of attractiveness. I can't dance, I hate loud music, and I'm more introverted." His voice was factual, just slightly surprised that Morgan has asked at all. 

"Hmm..." Morgan admitted, driving out into the fluorescent night life "I don't see it."

"Don't see it?" Spencer laughed incredulously "Well, thanks for the confidence boost Derek, but it just makes you sound insane."

"No...you're a profiler. Your social skills are way above normal people's, you know exactly what to say. I don't know anyone who intimated by women- scary creatures. And physically imposing men? You were bullied Reid, that's only natural. You can talk about other things, but no one's smart enough to keep up. And one more thing-" he reached one hand out to press against Spencer's chest, pinning him back against the seat, so he had his full attention "You're fucking beautiful. Alright?"

It was said with such a startling amount of emotion, that Spencer could only nod dumbly.

A few weeks later, Spencer found a draw full of Derek's clothing, and so he cleaned out the entire chest of drawers, and let Derek find out on his own that he would always have a place in Spencer's home.

He still wasn't sure what they were, when he was sinking down onto Derek's hard, leaking, aching member for the first time. As Morgan whispered words of encouragement. "That's it," he whispered into Spencer's ear, a hot puff of air against the shallow curve of his neck, that made his nerves fry uncontrollably "That's is my beautiful baby boy, that's it," and he groaned loudly, as Spencer sunk down onto him fully, his legs wrapped around Derek's waist. Spencer mewled softly, unused to the large, unnatural intrusion, but loving the feeling. "Oh god-" Derek rested his forehead against Spencer's shoulder "Fuck Spence- you're so fucking tight."

Spencer rocks his hips forward experimentally, and they both moaned loudly. Derek guided him through it, one hand wrapped around his dick, until they both came at the same time. 

He still didn't know what they were.

When Derek sold his apartment, when they started holding hands in public. Spencer had no idea. When he was introduced to Morgan's family, and Morgan introduced to his mother, he didn't know. When Derek slid the ring onto his finger, said his vows with tears in his eyes. He didn't know.

But guess what?

He liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your comments!


	28. Lighthearted Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a happy little conversation!  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
> x

"Well what are we gonna do about this?"

"I guess we could watch yours tonight and mine tomorrow?"

"But then you'll make me feel bad. I can't enjoy the game if you're pouting."

"I don't pout. And anyway, no one's gonna give away the ending to a documentary about the artic before tomorrow, but they could about yours. Did you know, that statistically, the basketball demographic-"

"Kid, I thought we always assumed I did know."

"Right. Sorry."

"Nah kid, don't get embarrassed on me. I was only teasing. You sure you're alright watching the game?"

"I won't watch the game. I'll be reading beside you,"

"Can I get dirty with you whenever the breaks on?"

"I...uh...w-well..."

"You're blushing aren't you? God. Wish I could see it. Want to trace that flush down your neck-"

"Derek please, I'm on a public train. We'll watch the game tonight, the documentary tomorrow, alright? Love you, bye,"

"Love you too, pretty boy."

"You guys make me so happy,"

"Garcia!"

"Baby girl, what did I tell you about hacking our calls?"

"Mmm, my chocolate god and boy wonder- nothing that'll keep me out for long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!  
> x


	29. Out of the Blue (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's schizophrenic personality; Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I sorta like the idea of this, so if you like it, I can sorta of start it on it's own series.

"He wants you to fuck him, you know," Blue whispered.

Morgan stared at Blue wordlessly, Blue, Spencer's schizophrenic alter personality, that came out whenever Spencer was stressed. Blue was...confident, blatant, and knew everything about Spencer, but Spencer knew very little about him. "Blue," Morgan sighed, sipping his wine. He and Spencer had been eating dinner together, when out of the blue- came Blue. "I was having a date with Spencer, if you'd so kindly let him back."

"Oh I will," Blue smirked at him, dark curls falling hotly into his forehead "Just let me be for a while," he stretched, as though he were a new person, and caught Derek's eyes on his body. Leaning forward, his licked his lips, whispering wetly "You know, you could just fuck me. You've wanted too, for a while. You wanna see what I'd be in like compared to Spencer, don't you? Confidence carries."

"I don't want to sleep with you." Morgan said firmly, taking a bite out of the pasta. Blue just shrugged, picking at his clothes, uncomfortable. He rolled his eyes

"God, does he always dress like a college professor?" He pulled off the black sweater vest, and undid the top few buttons of the dark purple shirt. Fuck. Derek had to look away from the flash of smooth skin under Spencer's prominent collar bone. Blue laughed "It's not cheating if you look, you know. I am him, or at least a part of him. Having sex with me won't be cheating. Hell, he won't even remember." His brown eyes sparkled challengingly "Or do you not think you're man enough to satisfy me?"

"Blue." Morgan clasped his hands "I want to talk to Spencer. I'm dating him. You're a part of his mind, you're an illness."

"Am I?" Blue looked around, examining Morgan's home "Maybe he's the illness. Maybe I've always been the dominant personality, but I let him have his fun? Maybe you're sleeping with an illness. Maybe you love a mistake." Morgan stared at Blue, unfathomably. "I just..." Blue ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't like being pushed under him. You think he's innocent, Derek? Is that why you like him? Because I know what he thinks. He thinks about you. All the time. In the shower, your precious little boy gets himself off thinking of you." Derek hardened under the table. Spencer got off on thinking of him? Fuuucckkk. "He thinks about moving in with you, but he's too damn afraid. He thinks about bondage," he gave a bark of laughter "God, you're innocent boyfriend dreams about you taking him, while he's handcuffed to the bed-" He paused suddenly, clutching his head.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked suddenly, because if Blue was hurting, then the likelihood was that Spencer was hurting.

"He's fighting me," Blue massaged his temples harshly "Fucking kid. He's strong, I'll give him that." He looked up at Derek, pained. "You know the problem, Derek?" he whispered. The handsome, dark agent, just stared at him "The fucking problem is, I love you too. But-" his confident voice broke "You don't love me. You love him."

"Blue-"

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he whispered, eyes shining with tears. Morgan could remember the first time he met Spencer. And he could remember the first time he met Blue. Spencer had snapped suddenly, during a drive home, and fearful, Morgan had hugged Blue close, whispering words of comfort. "You told me you loved me."

"I was talking to Spencer."

"I know," he turned away, tears falling. "I know," he wiped his face. Brown eyes burning "He's putting up a real fight..." he tapped his head "I'm gonna go-"

"Blue." Morgan said firmly "You're not going to hurt him."

"No." Blue spat, angry "I won't hurt your perfect boy." But he was telling the truth. Morgan nodded, watching as Spencer's eyes hollowed, and suddenly, it was Spencer back. 

The change was incredible, instead of sitting confidently, he sat slightly hunched in his seat, tucking his hair behind his ears, nervous. It was much more endearing. "Derek?" he asked quietly "Was he..." he frowned, looking down and realising how he was dressed. Self-consciously, he buttoned up his shirt, holding his sweater vest in his arms, "Was he here?"

"He was kid. Said you fought him." Morgan was sullen, and Spencer stood, nodding harshly. 

"I'll go now. Sorry for ruining the evening, I know you put a lot of work into this-"

Morgan stood, cutting him off. He drew him in for a harsh, possessive kiss, that had the lanky brunettes knees buckling, and he kissed along Reid's jaw, under his ear, whispering; "I've got handcuffs."

Spencer moaned, bucking his hips towards him, a deep flush covering his cheeks. "Blue?"

Morgan slid his hand down into Spencer's jeans "I wish you had told me. I have a bondage kink." He chuckled at Spencer's embarrassment and there was something else. Blue seemed incapable of embarrassment. Spencer bit down on the base of Morgan's shoulder, hiding his face. "Come on pretty boy, let's get you well fucked."

"You're not going to leave me?" He sounded surprised "You're not scared?"

"Blue wants you to be happy, Reid. It's hidden, but it's there. Trust it to be you- even your other personality wants you happy."

"I love you so much,"

And god. It meant a thousand times more to him than when Blue said. "I love you too," he choked, palming Reid's dick harshly, taking out his handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts?!?!?!  
> x


	30. I'm Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever known someone who wants to prove they're smarter than you every day?"
> 
> Morgan shot a pointed look at Spencer, before turning back to Gideon "I think I might know the feeling."

"That's not what you really feel, is it?" Spencer asked, clutching the Empty Planet novel in his hands, as he and Morgan headed back to the SUV. 

"What?"

"That I..." He frowned, brown hair falling into his forehead "That I'm constantly trying to seem smarter than you." He stopped by the car, the sun beating down on them. Derek turned to him, eyebrows raised

"I was joking, Reid."

"Okay, I just..." he looked down at his fingers tracing the book "I try not to...you know, do the whole babbling thing, but sometimes, when I hear words, it just comes up in my brain, and the answer just comes out of my mouth. And I know, I can be rude, and it cuts people off, but I'm not trying to show anyone up, in fact, I'd want the opposite. Drawing attention to myself was always my uh...Achilles heel in high school." He pressed his lips together, before blurting out "Did you know that the phrase 'Achilles Heel' was derived from Greek Mythology, where-"

"Pretty boy," Morgan pressed his palm against Spencer's forehead kindly "I was teasing. Alright, with you, I'm only ever teasing,"

"Like uh..." he looked down, face burning "The whistle thing you did? When I failed my gun qualification?" 

Morgan's heart burned with regret. "Damn Reid, I didn't realise you took everything we did so seriously-"

"Not everyone." Spencer interjected, brown eyes meeting brown eyes "Just you. I..." he half smiled, lips quirking "I remember everything you say more so than anyone else. Everything you do. Every joke you make. And it just seems that everything you say seems to have a second meaning to it. Like...you tease me, when it looks as though you were about to say something else." He looked up at his friend worriedly "Or does that just make me sound insane?"

Derek swallowed thickly "Well, you're the smartest guy I know. So if you think there's a double meaning. There probably is." He appraised Reid for a moment "Do you have any idea what I'm trying to cover up?" Spencer shook his head, and Derek nodded. "When you do, let me know. I'll be waiting." And he went around the car, sliding into the drivers seat. Spencer stood there for a moment, frowning, before he too got in. Turning to look at Morgan.

"I do, of course, have theories."

"Of course."

That maybe you like me, like I like you. Spencer thought. Maybe, you've realised there's something between us. Maybe you can feel the heat, and the tension, and the way you make me feel like no one else ever has before. That I would do anything for you, and you would lay your life on the line for me. That I didn't believe in love until I met you. 

"Anything you're willing to share?"

"No. They're wrong anyway. Must be."

Morgan sighed, starting the engine "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitter sweet


	31. Blue Part 2 (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue isn't all bad.
> 
> Except he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Blue, sorry!  
> x

Derek woke up suddenly. 

As if he knew something was wrong. He sat up, and realised why. He was in bed, alone. He looked around breathlessly, before seeing a dim light coming from the dining room. He stood up, on slightly shaky legs, moving slowly, worriedly. Creeping into the living room, he saw Spencer, sitting- no, lounging, on the sofa, flipping through a magazine with a tired expression on his face. "Spence?" he whispered.

"Blue."

Shit. Morgan frowned, flicking on the light, so the lamp was rendered useless, they both blinked at the sudden brightness. "What the hell are you doing, Blue? Bring Spencer back, he needs some sleep, this was a tough case, you know that."

"I do." Blue nodded, he had slicked his hair to the side, but he was dressed like Spencer, in his baby blue, matching, pyjamas. He set down the magazine, pink lips parted slightly "Look," he pointed to the kitchen counter, and that's when Derek saw them. 

Two full bottles of Dilaudide and a syringe.

"I almost didn't take over in time," Blue pondered out loud, he pursed his lips thoughtfully, turning the page of the magazine "He got so close to taking it out. Jesus, it was a rush. I think I hurt him, taking over so violently. It's normally kind of soft."

"He was going to...?" Morgan trailed off, collapsing in the armchair opposite. He rubbed his face "I didn't realise the case hit that hard...I..." He shook his head. 

Blue sat up, crossing his legs and discarding the magazine "It was the ligature marks on the victims wrists. They reminded him of the ones he had with Hankel."

"I didn't even think..." he swallowed, eyes burning, before looking at Blue curiously "So wait- when you take over his mind, you don't feel the cravings?"

"No. I just see bottles of a drug that can kill you." He sighed "I think that the power of the mind had an incredible effect on the body, it can truly limit cravings. I've never taken the drug, and so when I'm in charge, I feel no effects of it."

Morgan chuckled softly; "Alright, now you sound like Reid."

"Yeah." He whispered, leaning back, "I didn't do it, to just...protect me, you know? I did it to protect him too. I almost can't stand the level of disgust he feels when he looks in the mirror." 

"To protect him?" Morgan asked doubtfully. He leaned forward, clasping his hands "Blue...I don't understand. You could be in charge all the time, if you really, really wanted. Reid is strong, but so are you. If you really fought it out, you could take over completely, but you don't. Why?"

"He's stronger than I am." Blue confessed "I don't like to say it, because he's a geeky nerd, but he's stronger mentally. Whenever I take over, I can hear his voice in the back of my head. But when he's in charge, no matter how loudly I scream, he can't hear me. He has a better grip on reality than I do." He clicked his fingers "Though I guess you're right. I could deal with it, if I needed to. Like now."

"Thank you." Derek's voice broke the heavy silence, "Thank you for saving him." Blue half smiled, running his fingers through his soft hair. "I'm serious Blue. I know I haven't been...good to you. But I should be. You're a person. Just like Spencer." His shoulder's slumped; "And I am, undoubtedly attracted to you. The physical side of you, because...well, you share the same body."

"He wouldn't remember." Blue pleaded again, "If you...I mean, if you...if you slept with me. Wouldn't know anything. Please...I want to feel you, as me, inside me. God, please Derek-"

"No." Derek said firmly "I'm sorry."

Blue looked resigned. "I don't want to do this. But...I could just stay Blue, and pretend to be Spencer. You wouldn't know the difference. I could have you sleep with me and you wouldn't even know it. But I don't want to do that. Don't want to taint every time you have sex with him, because you're unsure. So just sleep with me now-"

"Blue, you don't want this. You don't want to force me." Morgan sighed, standing up, he picked up the two bottles of Dilaudide, to throw in the bathroom. "I appreciate you so much. But....I could never do that to Spencer. And could you? Could you handle it either? He's be suspicious, he's a smart guy. He'd know something was up."

Blue watched Morgan carefully, before looking down at his hands "You say that I'm a person, right?" Morgan nodded, unsure of where this was going "Well as a person, I deserve the right to date." Morgan's blood ran cold "And if you won't date me, then I should be allowed to go and find another man-"

"No." Morgan growled. Just the idea of someone else's hands on Spencer's body. Only Derek. Only Derek could touch him like that, see him fall apart like that. 

"Oh?" Blue arched a cocky eyebrow "I don't see why the hell not. I'm a person, just like he is. I have needs. Why is it he gets to have a life, and I get cold nights on the sofa with a bottle of drugs?"

"Bring Spencer back."

"I can't." Blue shrugged "He'll want those," he gestured to the bottles, and Morgan swore, heading to the bathroom, and emptying them. By the time he got back, Blue wasn't in the living room. He went back to the bedroom, to see him, looking through the wardrobe, a pair of tight, black jeans on. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek snapped.

"I'm looking for a shirt. I'm gonna go to a nightclub. You're boy may not be any good there, but I know exactly what to do."

Oh, Morgan didn't have any doubt that he didn't. Blue was confident, he could move sexily, hotly. And now, as he watched him slide on a tight fitting silk shirt, blacker than the night itself, making his smooth white skin literally glow. He pulled gel through his hair, slicking it back, so only a few strands fell forward hotly. Morgan stood there, swallowing. "You'll be cheating on me. You'll be forcing Spencer to cheat on me. I'll tell him what you did. You think he feels disgust about the drugs now? Imagine it later."

Blue stood there for a moment, before slipping on his shoes "I gave you another way out." And he headed for the door. Morgan swallowed harshly, before gripping his arm, spinning him back to him, and slamming his lips forcefully down onto Blue's. He fisted his hands in Blue's hair, the feeling of another tongue, so incredibly confident was foreign to him, but suddenly, Blue tore himself back, crying out in pain.

He fell to his knees, and suddenly, it was Spencer.

He looked up at Derek with wide, watery eyes, voice broken, accusing; "You were gonna sleep with him." Derek couldn't move. Couldn't say anything. Spencer had seen. Had felt. Blue had taken over so roughly, that a part of Spencer was present. The lanky genius hugged himself tighter, sobbing. "You were...oh my god," he gagged slightly as though he was gonna be sick "Have you ever done it before?"

"No! Spencer! Crap, you didn't see everything, he was gonna-"

Spencer stilled. As he remember what he'd been doing before he'd lost grip. The drug, the dilaudide...Blue had saved his life. "Do you love him?" He managed to ask finally, looking up at Derek.

"I love how he looks," Derek teased gently, pulling Spencer up "But I love you. Not him," and he cupped his face, kissing Spencer softly, hands running gently through silky, gelled hair. Spencer mewled against him, and it was the timidness, the care with each touch. Confident in their own way. "We're gonna have to deal with this eventually," he whispered, creating a deep hickey on Spencer's shoulder.

"I think there's a way," was the breathless reply.

"Oh yeah? Tell me later." 

And then they were falling onto the bed. 

TO BE CONTINUED 

(not necessarily with the next prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some really great prompts, I'll get to them!  
> x


	32. If Garcia ships them...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be official, it must have Garcia's stamp of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> x

The bubbly, beautiful, blonde technical analyst shipped Derek and Spencer very hard.

She thought they were absolutely perfect together.

Of course, she hadn't always. She was bright, but she wasn't that bright. 

"What do you think of the new guy?" Derek asked, hopping onto the counter, where she was making herself hot chocolate, she turned, leaning against the marble top, as they looked out into the bullpen, where the 'new guy' otherwise known as Doctor Spencer Reid, was nodding at whatever intense thing Gideon was saying. Gideon was always very intense.

"I don't know." She murmured "I don't like new people, you know that. I love you, Gideon, Hotch, JJ and Elle as if you were my own. Mama can't just get a new kid thrown at her and be expected to love them straight away."

"You're crazy," Morgan commented, placing a hand on her shoulder "But look at him, he doesn't look mean. Looks...kinda nice, doesn't he?"

And at that moment in time, Garcia didn't pick up on the tone of his voice, the slightly added layer of husk. She passed another look over the lanky genius and sighed "He's young, and he looks at Gideon like a Mentor. I guess...he's just a protégé. I don't think he'll be here long,"

"I think he will." Morgan nodded, stealing her hot chocolate "I'm sure of it."

And Garcia never thought of the lanky genius again, until three weeks later. 

There was a timid knock on her door, and Garcia frowned. No one knocked on her door, they just waltzed into her little computer cave. "Come in!" She called cheerily, smiling brightly pink lipstick spreading to reveal pearly white teeth. She was surprised when Spencer walked in. Awkward and fumbling, in a black sweater vest and tight jeans. Garcia had to give him that, underneath those clothes, was a good body. "What's up?"

"I was uh..." He swallowed hard, clearing his throat, stepping forward "I need you to run a name for me, please?"

"Sure kid, for the case?" She turned to her screen, getting the FBI search up.

"Yeah, the name is..." His hair tumbled into his forehead, and she had the sudden urge to wipe if away, mother him. "Jacob Henry."

She frowned, typing the name in, even as she murmured "But he's the victim. Gideon said not to bother."

"I know what Gideon said." Spencer admitted quietly, "But I think he's wrong."

It was at that point, her opinion of him changed. She quirked a smile, typing in the name, and low and behold- there it was. The criminal record, "Quite the list. How'dya know that, boy wonder?" Spencer smiled, flushing slightly, and Garcia realised that Gideon wasn't the praise type. Reid was brilliant, smart, always followed protocol, thought outside the box. But he never got commended for it.

"Um...G-Garcia, could you..." he looked down at his shoes, gripping the strap of his satchel as though his life depended on it. "Could you pretend that you were the one who had the idea to run the name? Say you just ran it anyway and found the criminal record? I wouldn't want...I wouldn't want Gideon to think I went behind his back."

She frowned "But you did good, Reid. You found the guy."

"I know," he licked his lips worriedly "But...I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Okay. It was official. She liked this kid. "Okay boy wonder, but...don't do it again, alright? I want everyone to know just how much of a genius you are," she got up, and ruffled his hair lovingly, to which he flushed at, and ducked out of her office.

She liked Reid. But she didn't love him yet, didn't love him how she loved the rest of her BAU family, until four months later.

"I'm gonna go after him, Garcia," Morgan whispered into his ear piece. He and Spencer were out in pursuit, and now the team sat around the phone, which was on speaker, listening intently. 

"Derek, be careful, his track record is...it's bad." The blonde beauty whispered

"Garcia's right." Hotch said firmly "Morgan, it might be best to hold off on pursuit-"

"Stay back!" Came a new voice, the unsub. "I have a gun!"

"Put it down." Morgan ordered gently "I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan, with the FBI, put down the weapon!"

"I'll kill her! Put down your weapon!"

A gun shot, and some rustling as Morgan fell. 

Two more gun shots.

The room fell silent, a woman's screaming could be heard through the ear piece.

"Derek?" Garcia whispered, as Elle blinked back tears. 

"Oh my god." Derek whispered, clutching the ear piece in his hands "Guys! Guys, are you there?"

"We're here Morgan," Hotch whispered, relief flooding his voice "Are you alright?"

"He shot at me, Hotch! Fuck, I didn't even see it coming!" He sounded like he was crying

"Are you hurt?" Hotch pressed, eyes glinting with worry.

"Me? No! N-No, Reid- S-spencer he...he pushed me out of the way..." there was more fumbling, Morgan's voice breaking "...He's bleeding real bad, Hotch." He cursed quietly, shuffling "He pushed me out of the way."

...  
...  
...

The team rushed into the hospital waiting room, to see Derek sitting there, head between his knees, agitated. 

"How is he?" Gideon whispered, as Garcia sat beside Morgan, rubbing his arms and offering him food. 

"They won't tell me anything." He complained, rubbing his neck "It should have been me-"

"He's gonna be okay," Elle insisted, touching his knee, half smiling "At least he'll get to brag about tackling the great Derek Morgan to the ground. And shooting the unsub while doing it. Without harming the girl. That's not something he gets to brag about very often." They all smiled softly, sadly. "He'll be okay."

...

They fell asleep, and why wouldn't they? It had been a long and exhausting day. But Garcia, the lightest sleeper, was woken by soft footsteps, ands she followed the Doctor to Reid's room, where he was sitting in a soft white bed, looking smaller than usual. The doctor left them alone. 

"Hey Garcia," he smiled when he saw her, tubes running up his arms.

"Reid..." She whispered, emotion lacing her words.

"I'm alright," he shrugged, but then winced "Isn't even gonna be a scar. Just a shot in the chest."

"Reid, you saved Morgan's life. You saved that girls life. You caught the bad guy," she held his hand tightly, eyes watering "You could have died,"

Spencer half smiled, "But I didn't."

"God...you saved my chocolate Adonis. You're part of the family now,"

"I wasn't before?" he teased.

...  
...  
...

She realised they would be perfect together, years and years later.

In fact, she was a little irritated with herself for not noticing it sooner. How Derek made him flush five times a day on purpose, how Spencer always brought him his favourite coffee, and an extra sandwich for lunch. How Derek gave Spencer rides home, and Spencer always took a few of Morgan's files to do. 

She'd missed how Derek put a book on Spencer's desk everyday, or how Spencer would save a seat for Morgan at the conference table. 

It was done so naturally, she'd just missed it. But as she scanned through security tapes of the bull pen (Which come on, she didn't have a lot to do) she noticed. Noticed their prolonged interaction. 

And now she leaned against the kitchen counter, watching the two of them. 

"Morning pretty boy," Morgan grinned, walking into the office. Spencer smiled, handing him his coffee, he took a deep sip, before sitting on the edge of Spencer's desk, looking down at the genius "So how was your weekend?"

"Hmm, good." Spencer teased "But the guy I was spending it with was a bit of a possessive bastard, if you know what I mean,"

"Hm." Morgan snorted, ruffling Reid's hair "Maybe he wouldn't have needed to be so possessive if people could just keep their hands off you."

"It was a handshake-"

"A long handshake."

Spencer laughed, a relaxed, carefree sound, rare in this office, leaning back in his chair and looking up at Morgan, impressed. He tapped the book Morgan had placed on his desk on Friday. "It was good. I usually don't read Fiction, but it was good,"

"One of my favourites."

"Cool idea, sorta like, machines taking over the world. Did you know that the original Star Trek series was based on..."

And Derek let him speak, nodding and encouraging him.

It was all Garcia needed. It meant more than the innuendo's and euphemisms about their weekend, the fact that Derek was interested in Spencer's boring ramble, that's what meant love. 

She would wait for Derek to tell her when he was ready. And she'd pretend she'd known the whole time. 

But she ships them.

So hard.

She might even start a tumblr account dedicated to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? Great prompts!  
> x


	33. Variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Toastyquinn!
> 
> Derek and Spencer meet for the first time at a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED ANOTHER CHAPTER A FEW MINUTES AGO, please don't neglect that one :( I do it sometimes! I put a lot of work into it, but I couldn't wait to upload this...
> 
> Enjoy!  
> x

Derek noticed him, because he stood out like a sore thumb. 

The nightclub was blaring music, the atmosphere hot and heavy, like a dense cloud of smoke and fog, the smell of drinks and sweat, flashing strobe lights, from purple to gold. Derek had been dancing, and flirting, either or really, when he decided he should have another drink, to cool himself down, he leaned over the bar, winking at the bar tender who just shot him a bored look, because really, he was like every other guy who came through. 

"Sorry love, let me serve this...gentlemen, and we can keep talking," the pretty bartender smiled, patting the hand of a guy sitting at the end of the bar. Derek turned to frown at him, he didn't look like he fit in at all. He was wearing a purple shirt and tie, with a slimming black sweater vest, not that this guy needed to look slimmer, he was already a stick. With tight, dark blue trousers, his hair was short, but messy on his head, tousled curls falling into his brown eyes. His hands were around a scotch, but barely a sip had been taken. 

"Sorry for taking your girlfriend away, kid," he apologised.

The man looked up, and Morgan was suddenly struck by how young he was. Couldn't have been more than 24, Morgan was only 29, but this...this kid...his eyes blared naivety and innocence, and Morgan had the sudden urge to get him out of the bar, take him home, and just hold him. "It's fine, I was distracting her anyway,"

"If the bartender won't lend an ear, who will, right?" he tipped her when she handed him his drink, he took a deep sip, and watched as she was called away to serve another gentlemen. He turned back to the kid, taking a seat on the stool beside him, facing him openly. He shifted slightly, but kept hunched to himself, sipping at the scotch. Morgan watched him swallow, following the movement down his throat, and then to the beginning of his collar, where his top button was undone. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm D- I'm uh...Spencer."

Derek frowned at the slip up, but figured the kid was tired "I'm Derek,"

"Did you know that the name Derek is derived from an Old German proverb, meaning leader?" his eyes buzzed and the dark agent grinned

"Yeah, pretty boy? I didn't know that. I'm not much of a leader though, don't like bossing people around, sorta like to stick to my business."

Spencer nodded, a small crease appearing in between his eyebrows as he thought, licking his lips, and Derek watched, fascinated as his pink tongue swiped over thin, pink lips, that would delicious wrapped around his- "I think your lady friend wants you to get back to her," he interrupted, pointing just behind Derek. The muscled man turned to see the woman he'd been flirting with a few moments ago wave eagerly, but he turned away, shrugging

"I'm tired of her."

Spencer snorted; "That was fast. You met her 7 minutes and 36 seconds ago,"

"You...you timed..." he shook his head, raising his eyebrows "Anyway. She's not my type,"

Spencer leaned around him to get a better look and his eyes widened as though Derek were crazy "Not your type? She's beautiful!"

"Yeah she is pretty boy, but I mean...she's not my type."

It took a moment for the penny to drop, but Spencer got the message, and a delicious flush crawled up his cheeks, he returned to his drinks. "Oh."

"Yeah oh," Derek laughed loudly, leaning closer, voice lowering "And ah...if I'm not mistaken, you swing that way too right?"

Spencer arched a delicate eyebrow incredulously "And how do you know that?"

"I'm a profiler."

"Really? Me too. For the FBI in Quantico-"

"What?" Derek frowned, leaning back "Wait- which floor do you work on?"

"12th."

"Damn, I'm on the 11th, I've never seen you."

"Busy. I work especially with Strauss. She likes to keep an eye on me,"

"I hear that," Derek clinked their glasses together, seeing Spencer through new eyes. Not only was he a fine looking prize to bring home from a night out, but he was an FBI agent, he was brave, trained, loyal. Rare traits. He looked down "I'm not sure what to do now. I would have invited you back to my place-" again, a beautiful flush "But-"

"Now you're terrified that you'll see me tomorrow? Because you don't like facing one night stands?" Spencer stood, finishing his scotch quickly, and sliding a tip onto the counter for the bartender who spent most of the night with him. "How about we forget that we work in the same building? We never see each other, and the chances of us seeing each other again are approximately 25 to-"

Morgan pressed his lips against his quickly, grinning evilly "Let's go then."

...  
...  
...

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our team," Hotch smiled "This is Doctor Spencer Reid, he worked in counter terrorism, the BAU division, and we're very lucky to have him." Everyone smiled at the young man, who waved shyly. Spencer met Derek's eyes, with a helpless, hopeful smile.

"Fine," Derek groaned, surprising everyone "Come on pretty boy, let me show you to your desk." Spencer was by his side immediately, a familiarity between the two that had the rest of the team stumped, watching them walk out as Derek whispered into his ear "What were the chances again? 25 to?"

Spencer laughed, leaning into the embrace "There were a lot of variables to account for."

"I don't believe you, I think you knew."

"I guess you are an excellent profiler."

"Well..." Rossi smirked, impressed "They both certainly know each other."

Hotch groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?!!?!?!


	34. I could kill you with my little finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't own me. That's not what a relationship is. One person doesn't own another. Come on, you know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by; LadyKatieKay! Brilliant prompt, I loved it!  
> x

"Here's your new room mate, Morgan," The guard chuckled cruelly, gripping a young man by his arm, and throwing him into the cell, where he collapsed onto the floor. "Have fun with this one, before the others do." And he was gone.

Morgan glared daggers into the back of his head, from where he sat on the bunk, in a white tank top and orange trousers, muscles gleaming with sweat after exercising all day. Before turning to look at the new guy. First thing Derek sees, is that he's scrawny. The orange jump suit is tightfitting, and shows a lot of his neck. He gets to his feet quickly, rubbing at his wrists, and standing. That's when Derek sees his face.

Bright, glittering brown eyes, blaring innocence and naivety- and fuck, that'll get him killed in here, with those pouting pink lips and delicate nose. Angular face framed by soft brown curls- he'll be claimed immediately. But at least he'll be taken care of, he's too pretty to be messed up. They'll be gentle with him. Derek finds some small comfort in that. He stands, to soothe him, and the man steps back, growling;

"Come near me and I'll kill you."

Derek laughs, because the threat looks so bizarre coming from someone so fragile and kind. "Like hell you woul-"

"I have an IQ of 187, 7 Doctorates, 6 BA's and I was a profiler for the FBI. My knowledge of the human body rivals no other and I could kill you with my little finger. Painlessly, or otherwise. Do not come near me."

Derek stops then. Actually steps back a little, and he's a tiny bit impressed. He might be able to hold his own in here after all. "Alright kid," he appeases "Okay. Don't mess with you, I get it. I wasn't gonna touch you anyway. How'd you get in here?"

"I killed my father." He looks at Derek through new, inquiring eyes "You?"

"Bar fight got out of control. I messed up some people real bad. They died in hospital. I'm Morgan. And a word of advice kid? Get claimed quick. I'd pick Antonio, he'd be good to you, wouldn't let anyone touch a pretty boy like you. You could get out of here unscarred." 

He held his head up indignantly "I refuse to sell myself. I'll leave here unscarred, and without having been claimed, or owned by anyone." He realises his words are bitter, and swallows slightly "I'm sorry, Morgan I just...I'm tired."

"First day," Morgan lies on his bed, and gestures to the top bunk for Spencer, who climbs up, his weight barely pressing the mattress down. "What's your name?" he asks into the darkness. "Well, not your name. What do you want to be called?"

Silence for a moment. "I'm Reid."

...  
...  
...

3 MONTHS LATER

Morgan punched Marcus right in the gut, as he cowered in the corner, pleading like a child "You ever." Kick "Come near him again."

"I get it-" he wheezed, breathing in deeply "Fuck! I didn't realise you'd claimed him, Morgan! I didn't! I didn't!"

Morgan spat at him in disgust, glaring at the crowd of inmates, before heading inside, and down the duty steel corridors to the library, where he saw Spencer, speeding through another book. Completely unharmed. The brunette looked up, taking in the bruises on Morgan's arms and sighing, closing the book. "I thought I told you not to go to Marcus," he whispered, running his cold hand gently over Morgan's burning skin, Morgan kisses his forehead softly 

"He came at you, Reid."

"I was being stupid- I didn't realise he was behind me-"

"Reid." Morgan curses quietly "I told you, when you're not with me, you're here, in the library."

"Morgan, I'd wanted to, I could have killed him, but I didn't. I just ran away-"

"You managed to get away. God, think of what he would have done. Having you bent over like tha-"

"You don't have to baby me, Morgan, I know how to defend myself." He stood, visibly hurt "You haven't claimed me, and sometimes I think you forget that. We're in a relationship, one of us doesn't own the other."

"I know that, baby boy," Derek whispers, pleading, because he hates it when Spencer goes all profiler on him, he makes it as though he doesn't have any secrets in the whole world. Leaves me unarmed and vulnerable. "I just let people think that so they don't bother you. That was the idea, right?"

Spencer's shoulders sag slightly, and he nods "Yeah, I know. Come on, we should massage the clean up that cut. Might get infected."

"With you around, Doc? Never."

Spencer has to quirk a smile at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?  
> x


	35. You know I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all happens in less than a year

Morgan leaned against the make shift bar in the old hall of his high school. This reunion had been better than ever, everyone was here with their families and friends, and people were dancing and drinking and they'd even brought out a disco ball and strobe lights. Many of the women had flirted shamelessly with him, and he couldn't help feel a little for their modesty, no matter how beautiful they were.

"Well if it isn't, Mr FBI?" 

Morgan turned with a grin, sitting on a stool beside the bar to see his old basketball friend; Trevor. Dark skinned, muscled, buzzed black hair. He looks like Derek, grinning wildly. "Trevor, my man, how you been?" Morgan laughs, eyes alight as they hug and bump fists like all old friends do. 

"Good man, good," Trevor took a sip of his cold drink and Morgan grinned, they had picked the same.

When a man, about 6 years younger than the both of them bounded energetically to Trevor's side. Morgan let his eyes sliver subtly up and down the lithe young man. He had short, boy band hair, that flopped messily into his forehead, dressed in a light purple shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up, a purple tie, and a brown, plaid waist coat, showing his taut stomach. Tight black jeans, cheeks slightly flushed, wide, brown, glittering eyes. "Trevor!" He whined "I don't want to be here."

Trevor rolled his eyes, slinging his arm over the young man's shoulders and squeezing reassuringly "Derek, this is my boyfriend; Doctor Spencer Reid." His voice was proud, but Spencer didn't seem to notice. "And Spence, this is my old basketball buddy, Agent Derek Morgan."

"Agent?" Spencer pursed his lips thoughtfully "The FBI?" Derek nodded, sipping at his beer and Spencer grinned "I'm training to get in."

Derek choked laughing, because really, the idea of this hot- yet incredibly scrawny kid holding a gun is laughable.

It was the wrong thing to do, and Spencer's shoulders slumped, anger burning fiercely in his eyes, but he didn't fight, instead turning to Trevor, who's looking at him with sympathy and empathy on his face. "I don't want to be here, Trev."

"Okay," Trevor whispers, fishing into his pocket and passing Spencer the key to his apartment "You can crash there tonight,"

"No thanks," Spencer steps back, rejecting the key, pushing his hands into his pockets "I can make it back to my apartment-"

"Spence, that's like an hour walk-"

"Maybe I want to clear my head." He snaps, before remembering himself and running his hand through his hair tiredly "Sorry, I'm sorry-" he turned to Derek, forcing a smile "Nice to meet you," And he's turning, and he's gone.

Trevor turns to Derek accusingly "What the fuck man? The hell you have to laugh at. How am I supposed to get laid tonight?"

"Come on," Derek leans against the bar, feeling slightly guilty, his V-necked t-shirt hugging his muscled torso tightly as he flexed "He's never gonna make it in the FBI, you should give it to him straight, not encourage him to pursue it. Can you honestly see the kid with a gun?"

"Don't talk about him like that." Trevor warns, eyes flashing protectively "He's a genius, got an IQ of 187, graduated university at 15, 7 BA's, 8 Doctorates, eidetic memory, smarter than you'll ever be. He's a great profiler, you're lucky he didn't reduce you to tears tonight." He practically inhaled the rest of his drink, before tapping the bar for another, he added, almost thoughtfully "His IQ's higher than Einstein's."

Derek feels put in his place. He'd forgotten momentarily that it's not all muscle in the FBI, but actually a considerable amount of brain. And if everything Trevor is saying is true- which it probably is, Derek feels even worse. He spends the rest of the night sitting at the bar, stewing, his mind still on the genius who left over two hours ago. 

When he sees Trevor kissing some blond guy in the corner of the room, he's up, storming over there, angry. He pulls them away from each other, barely heard over the blaring music and bass lines "What the hell, man?" Derek yells, shoving Trevor "You have a boyfriend!"

"Fuck off," Trevor slurs, returning to groping the blond guy, who looks about a year older than him, but is definitely the bottom. 

"Man- would you think about Spencer?"

"I don't care!" Trevor yells "He's fucking frigid anyway,"

And Derek steps back, in disgust at his friend. 

And decides he doesn't want to be here anymore, he slings on his leather jacket, ignoring the disappointed calls from a few girls from the table near the door, as he walks out into the cold night.

...  
...  
...

The next time Derek sees Spencer, it's in the city library a few weeks later.

He can't help but be a little impressed, the kid has a gun in his belt as he scans the spines of books incredibly quickly, thumb dragging across the ridges. He has a number of books already tucked under one arm. He's wearing a shirt and tie, sweater vest on the table with his satchel, and Morgan wonders how long he's been here. 

"Hey kid," he calls, waving. 

Spencer frowns at him, curious; "Um, do I know you?"

"Kid, I thought you were supposed to have an eidetic memory."

"Eidetic memory refers to items that someone has read. And since I haven't read you, or your name presumably, my memory's just like everyone else's." He looks apologetic for a moment, pressing his lips together "Sorry, uh, what's your name?"

"Derek Morgan, we met at the reunion party, you were with Tre-"

"Oh." Spencer steps back, eyes downcast "The one who laughed in my face about my dream. Right, how could I forget?" His smile is wry, and he returns to dragging his thumb across the books, picking out another one, and tucking it under his arm. 

Derek sighs, gripping Spencer's shoulder, and turning him to face him, "Listen kid, I'm sorry about that, I was stupid and honestly a little drunk. You know how it is." Spencer simply arches an eyebrow to convey 'No I really don't' all in one look. "Alright," Derek ruffles his hair "I'm sorry pretty boy, if it makes you feel better the life of the party died when you left."

Spencer half smiles, a gentle thing in response to the teasing and Derek rather likes the fact he put it there. "I highly doubt that." He laughs, pushing his books into Derek's hands "You can help me though, if you're here and want to make up for it?"

"Sure kid. Use me as you will." Derek smirks at the flush that causes. It crawls deliciously up the young mans angular cheeks. Spencer continues looking for books, and Morgan watches, interested "So, do you work for the FBI now?"

"Well, I'm a Supervisory Special Agent, but because of my age, I work under Jason Gideon."

Morgan wolf-whistled "He's good, he'll get you in the BAU team in no time," Spencer smiles happily at that, and then helps Derek load the books onto the table. "What are all these books for anyway, pretty boy?" He stares at the 15 books on the table, all of varying genre and theme.

"Hm? Oh, they're so I have something to do this weekend," Spencer murmurs, pulling on his waistcoat, and fastening up the black button, fingers sliding gracefully over silk. Morgan stares at him, before deciding that the kid's not joking. 

"Fuck man. If you need something to entertain you, I could come over." He pulls his best heart stopping smile but Spencer just stares at him curiously "I'd love to see how far down your blush goes." Spencer flushes much to Morgan's enjoyment "See you squirming beneath me-"

"What are you doing?" Spencer snaps suddenly, breathing heavily, and Morgan looks surprised. "Morgan, you're friends with Trevor. Why are you flirting with his boyfriend?"

Morgan stares, surprised "Wait what?! You're still dating him-"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Spencer asked incredulously 

"Because he-" Cheated on him. Fuck. Morgan realises, Spencer doesn't know that Trevor broke his trust. Slept with another guy. And if he knows Trevor- probably still is. "Reid, he's no good for you man. The other night, at the party, man, he cheated on you with some blond guy."

"Some blond guy?" Spencer appears to be amused "Right, that's handy isn't it? Means that I'll break up with him and go with you, right? Convenient."

"No Reid, seriously," Morgan steps forehead, hand on his heart in honesty "He did. We got into a fight about it." Spencer still looks disbelieving so Derek steps back "Fine. But ask him about it. Watch his reaction, you're a profiler. See for yourself."

...  
...  
...

The next time Morgan sees Spencer, it's been MONTHS.

He sees him when he walks into the bullpen, he's sitting on a desk, and Hotch is sitting in the chair right in front of him, they're both laughing, and the sight of his boss laughing is so incredibly rare that Morgan stops in his tracks. He ducks to hide and watch in the kitchen, only to find Garcia, Emily, JJ, and Rossi all hidden there already, he rolls his eyes, but joins them. 

"Do you know who the skinny kid is, Morgan?" Rossi asked "We can't for the life of us figure it out."

"Yeah I know him, he's Gideon's protégé, like a genius or something. But the more important question is- why is Hotch laughing?" And they all stare in wonder.

"Aaron, Aaron!" Spencer laughs so hard his stomach hurts, he clutches the stack of cards in his hands and tries to control his breathing "S-stop it! Seriously, seriously, this one will work, I swear."

"Give it up, Spence," Hotch laughs, but he sits up straighter, and watches as Spencer shuffles the cards expertly. "No cheating." He grins, Spencer rolls his eyes 

"One time. You're never gonna forgive me, right?"

"Maybe if you earn it." And nobody misses the double meaning. 

"Alright, pick a card, any card," and he splays out the deck, closing his eyes. But instead of picking up a card, Hotch just stands up, and presses his lips to Spencer in a harsh and passionate kiss. The genius makes a sound of muffled surprise, before kissing back softly, gentling the kiss but increasing the passion. Tongues and teeth and Morgan wants to punch Hotch right in the face. "You ruined the trick." Spencer manages, hopping off the desk, and straightening up. Hotch rolls his eyes 

"Wouldn't have worked anyway,"

"Well, ye have little faith." He slings his satchel over his shoulder, sliding the cards into his pockets. "I've gotta head back to Gideon, probably has another 20 chess moves he wants me to memorise."

"When you win against him, you'll never forget it." 

"Maybe," Spencer purses his lips "I have a feeling that I'll never win. He's just...he always knows, you know?"

"I know."

"Bye Aaron," Spencer gives him a fleeting hug, and their boss kisses his temple, watching Spencer leave.

The team burst and bubble with energy at the sight of their boss happy again, but Morgan is unsure of what to make of it all. 

...  
...  
...

The next time Morgan sees Spencer, it's at Hotch's wedding to Beth.

The two ended on good terms evidently, because Spencer is the best man, and he couldn't be happier for the two of them. 

Morgan realises then, that they had both agreed to be each others rebound. And he curses himself for not realising it. 

He flirts heavily with Spencer all night, managing to sneak in a kiss before the younger one insists he should go back to his hotel room before he ruins his 'no sleeping with someone on the first date rule'. And all Morgan can do is smile at the prudishness because...he called it a date.

He sees Spencer every day after that, when the genius gets transferred to the BAU team. They slide into a comfortable relationship, and move in together a week later. They have sex nearly every two nights, and it's always hot and hungry, and appears to get kinkier each month. 

"You know, right Spence?" Morgan asks from where he's sitting on the armchair, watching the sports. Spencer looks up from where he's lounging on the sofa reading. 

"I know."

"Just wanna make sure. Plus, I like knowing that you know."

"I know that too," he pointed out with a smile "And you know it too, don't you? You know?"

"I know it too." 

"Good," Spencer abandons his book, and straddles Derek easily, a familiar comfort between them "Wouldn't want you to not know."

"That'd be outrageous."

Spencer ducks his head, as if the world can't hear it, as he whispers "I love you." It's something for just the two of them. Something that neither has ever said with the same meaning before. 

"I love you too," he hisses into Spencer's neck hotly, sucking. Spencer whines, and they show their love.

It gets hard sometimes, when cases hit too close to home, or Spencer's mother wants to meet him. It gets hard when they argue about who's protecting who and about how Hotch still seems to have some soft spot for Reid that gets Morgan jealous. Morgan's jealousy is also one of the problems.

But it always ends the same way;

Morgan sighed, massaging his head after yelling at Spencer so loudly that his baby boy had flinched and stepped away as though he'd been hit. "God Spence, I'm sorry. I'm just...these kids, you know?"

"I know." He whispers, looking up at Derek "You know, right Derek?"

Derek has to smile "I know."

And he realises a few weeks later, it's only taken a year for everything in his life to fall into perfect place.

Jesus. It's felt like a lot longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?!  
> x
> 
> I got some really lovely feedback about Blue, so I think I may start another series, focused on that angle, what do ya think?  
> x


	36. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer doesn't believe in dream analysis. But this wasn't a dream...it was sorta like a life/death epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> x

"Hotch! Someone! Help!" Morgan yelled, he pressed his hands onto Spencer's chest, trying to keep the blood in. He looked down, the night dark and cold around them, the unsub long gone. "Come on Reid, don't do this. Not to me." The blood spilled hotly into his fingers, and Spencer's eyes stayed shut, head back, lifeless. He wasn't...he couldn't already be- "Medics!" He roared "Medics! Agent down!"

He was pulled away from his partner by Rossi, who was gripping his shoulders tightly, trying to stop him from shaking. "Morgan, calm- Morgan! He's with the people who can help him now!"

And Morgan had to watch, tears streaming down his face as Spencer was pushed into an ambulance.

...  
...  
...

"Spencer." His mother frowned at him disapprovingly "Come on, it's your turn."

Spencer's eyes flew open, and he looked around. He was sat at a suspiciously large brown oak table, and his mother was across from him, holding cards in her hand. He looked down at his hands, to see a pair of aces and a king. He frowned, moving to stand, only to find he couldn't. Nothing was holding him down, but he couldn't leave the chair. "Mom? How did I get here? I was chasing an unsub in Atlanta- how did I..." he looked around, thoroughly confused, tousled brown curls falling into his forehead. He looked down at himself again, only to release he was wearing a tuxedo. "Mom?" He pressed "How did I get here?"

"Spencer, honey," his mother soothed, tossing a chip into the centre of the table as stakes "You're in the transition between life and death."

"I'm what?"

"You're dying honey. You were shot by the unsub, right in the chest," she looked sympathetic for a moment, before turning back to the game "Go on, I raised, show your cards."

"Show my...mom! I died-"

"Spencer," a voice from beside him, that made him jump. And there he was, Gideon. He was dressed like a teacher- like the first time Spencer saw him. He'd been giving a lecture, and taken a shine to the bright genius in the front row. "Do as your mother says, show her your cards."

Spencer automatically set his cards down, and leaned forward to take the chip. He shifted in the seat, to face Gideon "Why am I here?" He whispered "Why am I in a tuxedo?"

Gideon pursed his lips, sipping at some malt scotch Spencer knew wasn't in hand before. "Well...you're smart Reid, come on. Put this together. You're seeing your mother, who you miss. You're seeing me, who you miss. When was the last time you wore a tuxedo?"

"Um..." he blinked, trying to think, Gideon's voice already soothing the panic rising in his body from his current predicament "It was at...it was in LA, when I did that magic trick act to lure out the unsub."

"You miss your magic." Gideon shrugged "Come on Spencer, you're smarter than this."

"Don't yell at him, Jason," Alex scolded, and she was suddenly beside his mother. Reid couldn't help the whimper at the sight of her, tears springing to his eyes. 

"Alex..." He whispered, voice breaking. She smiled softly, kindly, still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. 

"Spencer..." she shook her head "What were you doing? Risking your life for someone again?" her tone was teasing "Will you ever stop being so selfless?"

"I raised him to be like that," his mother said proudly, and Alex nudged her, impressed. As though they were old friends. "Unfortunately, the only thing he could never do was learn another language, with the accent. He could memorise the words, and the verb order, but never the pronunciation, isn't that right Spencer?" his blonde mother turned to him, shuffling the cards.

"Aw, he's getting better," came a new voice, and there, at the head of the table, was Elle. She looked beautiful, haloed by light the colour of expensive, rich wine. "Remember Doc? When I taught you how to pronounce Mexico?" He nodded dumbly, as her eyes appraised him "I thought you were getting better. I might have even believed you were the very distant cousin of a Spanish guy, who's you know...lived in America all his life." He smiled, his first smile since he was down there and she positively beamed at the sight of it "See that, Gideon? Reid misses me way more than he misses you!"

"Elle..." he whispered "What's happening?"

"This has happened to me before," she said soothingly, "When we're about to die, we go to our safe place mine was the jet, this place is..." she looked around curiously "What is this place?"

It was then Spencer looked around to take in his surroundings, and he laughed when he realised "This is Derek's dining room." Elle smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes, as Spencer felt himself crying "Am I going to die, Elle?"

"My dad told me we had a choice. He said it's up to you, what do you wanna do, Spencer?"

"What happens if I die? Do I..." he frowned "Do I stay with you guys?"

Elle nodded, the dimly lit room casting shadows on her tanned skin "We'd be happy to have you, Reid."

"I don't understand how you're here. None of you are dead."

"We're not in your life anymore. In this world...we would be."

"What about Derek?" His voice quivered "Is he okay? Did he get hurt?"

"No, no my love," his mother soothed him "He's alright. He's in the waiting room."

"I have to fight." Spencer whispered "I can't leave him."

Gideon smiled "Good to see you haven't changed, Spencer. Still the smartest man I remember. Thought I'd lost you for a moment."

"Why?"

"Clear."

"What?"

"Clear!"

"Gideon, I don'-"

"Clear!"

...  
...  
...

Spencer drew in a deep, ragged breath that seemed far too loud in the hospital room, with white washed walls. He winced at the bright light, turning his head to the side violently, only to feel a woman force him to look up, face apologetic "Doctor Reid, my name is Doctor Katra, I've removed the bullet from your chest. It was touch and go for a while. I thought we lost you. We got you stable, you're gonna be okay," she smiled wildly "Good thing too, your boyfriend was about to sue the entire hospital."

Spencer laughed despite the pain it sent shooting up his chest. "My head hurts," he whispered. Doctor Katra nodded, dimming the lights slightly 

"We've had to give you some medication, no narcotics as your file states, but the side effects could be slightly oversensitivity to the swelling on your head. A gentle massage will get rid of it, and help you get a deep sleep,"

"Thank you," he whispered.

She seemed surprised, as though it were something she didn't hear often. "Any time, Doctor Reid," she paused by the door "You...you said a few things while you were under..." She half smiled "I wonder if you could elaborate, mostly it was just names of people, but one thing...it gave me faith for some reason that you were going to make it. You said..." she flushed, as though embarrassed to be peaking into someone's personal life "You said...you said that you missed performing in LA in a tuxedo and that you had a full house before hiding in someone's dining room."

Spencer smiled, leaning his back against the plump clean pillows "I don't remember," he lied "Sounds interesting though." She nodded, before leaving.

He had a moments silence, where he closed his eyes and rested, when someone's cool hand pressed onto his burning forehead. His brown eyes burst open, and there was Derek. His Derek. "Hey, pretty boy," he grinned, but his eyes were red "How you feeling?"

"Will you massage my head?"

Derek laughed, but moved his hands to Spencer's shorter hair, massaging in gentle circles, soothingly, and he seemed pleased when Spencer moved towards his touch "I thought you were going to die, Spence."

"Me too," he closed his eyes, just feeling Derek's finger tips easing the pain away. "I saw Gideon, and Elle. And my mom, and Alex."

"When?" Derek frowned, incredulously 

"When I was in your dining room, we were playing black jack."

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I was in a tuxedo." Spencer yawned "That's what I dreamt when I was under. They told me I could stay with them, or come back to you. It was my choice."

"Spence?" Morgan whispered, leaning down to kiss his boyfriends forehead

"Never really a choice. I'd always choose a reality with you in it."

"I love you," Morgan whispered "Never fucking take a bullet for me again, alright?"

Spencer snorted "Try not to get shot at."

Morgan laughed, running his fingers through Spencer's hair. He was calm, but inside he worried. What happened when Spencer did die? Before him? He didn't know if he could take it. "Do you believe in heaven, kid?"

Spencer read his mind; "We'll always be with each other, Derek."

"Always?"

"I promise."

And it was enough for Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?  
> x


	37. Best Movie Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia finds out about the both of them after she catches them at a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by KTT2123 , you have the best prompts I swear :)  
> x

Garcia went to see movies by herself.

Honestly, it was just better by yourself. I mean, don't get me wrong, she loves the company of the team, her family, her friends. But there's nothing better than snuggling into the very back of the theatre, with a bucket full of popcorn and a giant milkshake and watching the new Star Trek with Sean Penn, because when does that ever happen? Without JJ asking who's who or Rossi snoring, JJ checking her phone, Derek asking so many damned questions, and Spencer rattling of facts, and sometimes, knowing the script on a new release...how was that even possible? Or when Hotch doesn't laugh at a single joke and tries to profile the stupid characters. 

So yeah.

Sometimes, it was good to see movies by herself.

It was during a particularly violent scene that she turned away, she got enough of that at work. And that's when she saw it.

Two men, kissing softly, hungrily, in the row just in front of her. 

There were only about 15 people in the large theatre, as most had gone to the 3D screening in the next room. A few hard core fans were at the front, another couple scattered somewhere else, and just Garcia and these two love birds on the back two rows. She watched them with a fond smile, she loved love. She loved seeing people in love.

She sighed in contentment, and was about to look back to the screen when the two men pulled away, and the screen lit up with a special effect, silhouetting their features. She recognised them. Well, the first person she recognised was her chocolate Adonis, in a casual black shirt and jeans, a relaxed grin on his face- or perhaps a smirk. 

And the guy with him- God. Garcia needed to process that for a moment. It was-

"Sorry," Spencer's unmistakable face "I know you wanted to see the 3D screening."

"Spence," Morgan whispered back, and Garcia had to lean forward to catch what they were saying "If it bothers your eyes, I'll watch freaking black and white. I don't want my baby boy hurting," he curled his fingers through Spencer's shorter 'boy band' haircut, his face soft and flushed, and Morgan used the grip on his hair to bring his lips back to his own. Claiming. Possessive. Familiar. "Plus, we're not even watching the film."

"I'm not sure about your multi-tasking skills, but I can remember every word." Spencer smirked, pressing their foreheads together so their noses touched. 

Garcia realised in that moment;

They were breath taking.

Better than any of the Oscar winning actors on the screen. Spencer's soft features and messy hair, Morgan's clean cut, sharp, defined. The bright colours of the screen behind them, one of Morgan's hands sliding down to hold Spencer's neck. Spencer ducked his head shyly, and Morgan kissed his forehead. "Let's get out of here," Morgan breathed hotly, and Garcia could see the shiver that ran down Spencer's body. 

"Derek," he pulled back, grinning "We're not even half way through the movie. We paid for these tickets, we should at least stay to the end."

"You're gonna deny me a little sugar because you wanna see a movie you know the ending to?"

Spencer arched an eyebrow, amused "'A little sugar?'" He teased. Morgan rolled his eyes, standing, blocking Garcia's view of the screen, but she didn't mind.

"Come on pretty boy, before I jump you in front of all these people,"

Spencer takes his hand, standing, and scanning the few people in the theatre. His eyes stop on Garcia. Who stares back at him, neither moving, or blinking. 

And Garcia does what she does best.

She smiles.

It's kind, and reassuring, and non-judgemental. Spencer visibly relaxes, and he presses his lips together, mouthing a 'thank you'. She blows him a kiss and watches as he follows the unsuspecting Derek out.

She can't really enjoy the rest of the film, her mind buzzing with this new information. How long? Who asked who? Is it serious? It looked serious. Is it love? Do they live together? Who else knows?

But she calms down as she realises that Derek will tell her everything. They're best friends after all.

Plus, she still has that photo of him from the Christmas Party.

He'll tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt?!?!?!?!?!? Come on guys, comments are lacking, and I know sometimes you just don't wanna, but pleeeasssee? Makes me so happy when you do, and it makes me feel as though you've ignored my last two chapters as no one commented :(
> 
> x


	38. How you Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's the way you kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should really be self-explanatory  
> x

SSA Derek Morgan, loves kissing SSA Doctor Spencer Reid.

They're just perfect when they kiss. Moving together, and it's Derek's favourite thing to do in the whole world. 

And they have a number of kisses.

(1) The Morning Kiss

"Shit- I can't find the case file, Hotch's gonna kill me!" Derek hissed as he searched their apartment. Spencer leaned against the door, bored. He'd been ready to go for at least 15 minutes. 

"He's gonna kill us when we're late. Let's go, Derek!" Spencer whines, almost stamping his feet. 

"Reid- I spent hours reviewing that case file, I finished it and everything! And I hate paper work, I am not doing it agai- wait, wait, wait!" He cries triumphantly, pulling the case file out from under the sofa. He cheers and Spencer rolls his eyes as he dashes for the door "Come on, pretty boy, we're gonna be late."

"Are we?" Spencer teases "I hadn't noticed."

Derek laughs, leaning forward and kissing him softly, their lips barely moving together, before they're outside and rushing for the car because really- Hotch doesn't understand the human imperfections of being late.

(2) Their first Kiss

One of kind.

Spencer was so clumsy, so flustered, when Derek leaned down to claim his lips, he'd managed to trip backwards over a chair, and only just managed to not knock his head off. Morgan caught him, trapping him in his arms, cool breath fanning over his face "Relax, Reid."

Reid doesn't relax. Morgan presses his lips to his, slowly, dry, soft, and Spencer is stiff, unresponding, unsure. But Morgan doesn't laugh at him, like he knows Spencer fears he will. Instead, he lifts Spencer up by his bony hips, and sits him on the desk so he can stand between his legs. Still no response, so Morgan tries to gently coax a motion out of him. He let's his top teeth graze Reid's bottom lip, and gains entrance. It's the second his tongue is in Spencer's mouth, exploring, tasting the sweet coffee that Spencer responds.

It's slow, hesitant, clumsy, but he's responding, moving his lips uncertainly. 

He pulls away quickly, flushing, and mumbles an excuse before he's running out of the building, leaving Derek standing there alone.

The dark agent leans against the desk, breathless. Wondering why the hell that was the best, hottest, sexiest kiss in his whole life. He's kissed men and women before, thousands and thousands times more experienced than Spencer. People who were more than willing to do it, who knew exactly what to do with their tongue. But Spencer was stiff, uncomfortable, shy, didn't know what he was doing with his hands or his tongue. Didn't know that it was good to be vocal. Because Derek had the feeling that his genius would be very vocal. But just now, he'd stopped himself from making a sound. He was too shy. There were too many things wrong with the kiss. It shouldn't have been hot or sexy.

But it was.

Because it was Spencer, and for a moment, he was kissing Derek back.

(3) The Kiss That Leads To More

Spencer isn't like that anymore. 

He isn't awkward and shy and uncomfortable and running away.

But it takes moments like this for Morgan to remember that. Moments when Morgan's hovering over Spencer, leaning down and kissing him hungrily, their hips thrusting to meet each other. When Spencer's long legs are wrapped around his waist pulling him down, and his hands are scratching down Morgan's muscled back. He's already discovered all of Morgan's erogenous zones. 

"Morgan..." he whimpers, boy band hair cut sweaty and plastered to his forehead, cheeks flushed and lips red from kissing. He leans up, capturing Derek's lips hungrily, mewling, and god, those sounds. Morgan think he could come just listening to him.

"What's up, Pretty Boy?" he asked breathlessly, groaning as Spencer reaches for his lips again but misses when their hips grind together. "What do you need?"

"You." 

And god, this boy will be the end of him. 

(4) The Public Peck

Spencer doesn't like doing much in public. Holding hands was hard enough, but kissing? God damn, that took weeks. 

But now, when they go to museums or basketball games, Morgan can give him a quick kiss when his team wins, or when Spencer just keeps talking. Spencer still flushes whenever he does it, and looks around fearful that someone was watching. And Morgan tells him over and over; "Spence, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful."

"No." Spencer cuts him off, irritated at the fact they have this conversation so often, and he turns away from the work of art they're examining. "I'm not. And I'm okay with that, Derek. Don't lie." He's snapping, and he runs his hands forcefully through his hair "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Reid," Morgan calls pleadingly, but Spencer's gone. He stands there miserably for a few moments, wishing he hadn't made any sort of remark. But god, he hates it when Spencer talks like that. He's got so many confidence issues when it comes to his looks, and it doesn't matter how many times Morgan calls him beautiful, he never seems to believe it. The dark agent wants to track down who ever made fun of his baby boy and beat them to a bloody pulp. 

"Hey," a young woman with red hair grins "Now that your friends gone, maybe you and I could go check out the exhibit downstairs?" she's incredibly flirtatious and she didn't see the kiss.

"Sorry baby," Morgan laughs "My friend who just left is my boyfriend. And he just went to the bathroom."

She stares at him for a moment, shocked "What- the mop with brown hair is your boyfriend?" she has the nerve to laugh "That's funny. I like a man with a sense of humour-" Morgan can't breathe, because there's Reid, standing right behind her, his mouth open, he was about to apologise and now- she turns, to see him and has the sense to look guilty, murmuring something and rushing away. 

"Spence-"

"No," Spencer sighs "Maybe I should be putting more effort into my appearance-"

"No-"

"Morgan, honestly?" He looks up with concerned brown eyes "I'm embarrassing to you. I know you don't feel that way, and it's one of the things I love about you, but I should at least try," he touches Morgan's arm gingerly, before heading home. Leaving Morgan to stare at a piece of art he doesn't understand, feeling as though he doesn't belong there without Spencer.

He doesn't know how to react.

God- Spencer's always been beautiful, but when he puts effort into his appearance- Derek doesn't know whether to be thrilled, which in the long run, is a bad thing, because he'll be encouraging Spencer to be self conscious, or to ignore it.

But Spencer's hair is styled up, making his eyes look wider, and cheek bones more defined. Dressed in tight black jeans, a purple shirt and tie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Not a sweater vest, but a fine black waistcoat, emphasising his lithe form. No longer gangly, but slim, toned. The team notice Spencer's change, but only JJ asks about it, to which he responds that he needed new clothes and the shop assistant had a field day with him. The team laughs, and nobody is any wiser. 

The next time they go to a museum, it's Spencer who's hit on. And as jealously burns through Morgan, he presses his lips to Spencer's. Hissing into his ear "There. Proven. You're beautiful, now stop gelling up your hair. But keep the waistcoats. I like them."

(5) Just kissing

When Spencer's straddling him on a lazy Saturday night, while Derek leans back on the sofa, admiring the view. His hands firm on Spencer's ass, encouraging him to grind his hips down. Spencer's hands on Derek's neck, as he kisses him deeply, both just content in being lost in the other. Spencer leans his head back so Morgan can kiss and suck down his neck. "God Spence-" Derek hisses, creating a nasty hickey below his jaw that has Spencer writhing. "I love you so much," and he can't help his voice from breaking with emotion. 

Spencer just captures his lips again, and he can kiss perfectly now. Knows exactly what to do with his tongue, and he moans, mewls, groans, whines, cries out in pleasure. The only sound in the apartment is their sloppy, intensely hot make out session, the sound of skin brushing against skin and sounds of aching heat. Spencer bites just behind Morgan's ear, his soft, silky hair brushing against Morgan's temple.

"Fuck-" Morgan stutters "When did you get so good at this?"

"I've been reading." Spencer admits, pulling back to press their foreheads together as they catch their breath. Morgan hardens immediately

"Reading about kissing?"

"Among other stuff." And then he's kissing down Morgan's collar, and the dark man can only just restrain himself, pulling Spencer back up so he can look at his lust blown eyes. 

"Reid, you've been reading about sex?" Spencer nods, almost shyly, and Derek groans lewdly "Where are you getting books like that?"

"Not so much books, as the internet."

"Fuck- pretty boy! What sort of stuff are you looking up?" But he doesn't get an answer because he's suddenly kissing Spencer again, electricity running through the both of them, and they fit together perfectly. Spencer holding onto him for dear life, and Morgan gripping him like he's the most important thing in the universe.

(6) Languidly 

Both of them are naked, Derek sat on the large arm chair, watching the TV. Spencer's splayed, straddling him, also facing the TV, his back flush against Morgan's chest. He's impaled totally on Morgan's dick, whining softly, both covered in a light sheen of sweat, Derek rolling his hips minutely, trailing his fingers up and down Spencer's body. "This is my favourite part," Spencer whispers

"Yeah?" Derek grins, wrapping his hand around Spencer's hard member "Let me make it better."

"Son of a-" his head tips back onto Morgan's shoulder, as he cums hot over Morgan's fingers. He feels Morgan come deep inside him, coating him with his seed. After a few moments he growls "You made me miss my favourite bit."

"Not my fault I'm irresistible," Morgan teases, pulling out of Spencer gently, knowing his boyfriend is probably sensitive after such a long fuck. He spins Spencer around, their bare chests grazing "Sorry, I know you love your programmes about micro-organisms." 

"I do," he admitted "But I love you more," and he kisses Derek softly. 

If Derek hasn't mentioned before;

it's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?  
> x


	39. A Friendly Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe intelligence can be defined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by LadyKatieKay, I'm not sure if it's exactly what you wanted, but I love your prompts so much! Hope you have more for me!  
> x

“Thank you,”

“For what?”

“For being you,”

“Oh…well thanks, I don’t know how to be anyone else.”

“Right…thanks Reid,” and with a fond smile, Emily hung up. Spencer frowned, turning off his phone, and sliding it into his pocket. 

“Who was that, pretty boy?” Morgan frowned, looking up his desk to see Spencer packing up his stuff. He tried not to think about how the disappointed look on his favourite genius' face. 

“Emily. She’s can’t go to the Russian Malencoff theatre with me tonight.” He sighed, swinging his satchel over his shoulder and tucking in his chair, making sure everything was organised and tidy. “It’s a shame. I’ll probably give my ticket to someone waiting outside-“

“I’ll go with you.”

Spencer paused, looking up as though he hadn’t heard correctly, before spluttering “What?” His hair fell hotly into his eyes

“Yeah, I’ll go with you, to the Russian whatever.” He stood up, closing his files and slipping on his leather jacket.

Spencer smiled wildly, almost laughing, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he appraised Derek “Malentoff. And you’re joking right? Morgan- don’t feel sorry for me, I go to the theatre by myself a lot, I just thought Prentiss might enjoy it.”

“You should never go to the theatre by yourself kid,” Derek shrugged, heading for the door. He turned back to see Spencer standing there. “Come on, you coming or what?”

“Morgan,” he looked uncomfortable suddenly, the smile gone, and hurt in its place, he hugged himself slightly “This is too far. I get it, making the joke, hang out with the nerd, it’s funny, but…could you not?” His stomach coiled, “You’re better than kicking a man when he’s down.” And his words are cruelly honest, they tell Derek exactly how the youngest member of the BAU team feels, and he curses himself for being so busy lately, he hasn't been giving Spencer the attentions he deserves.

“Reid,” Morgan looked pained, stepping back towards Spencer, touching his shoulder “I’m not burning you, man. Let’s go.”

He looked doubtful, but nodded, and followed Morgan out.

Morgan spelt the whole two hours watching Reid. He didn’t understand any of it, but Spencer was enthralled, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, laughing at jokes Morgan couldn’t even begin to understand. And Spencer’s beautiful like this, fragile, and happy, radiating confidence. Morgan swings his arm over the back of Spencer’s chair, the soft red plush cushions. And when Spencer unwittingly leans back, making them look like a couple, the dark man hides his shiver.

Reid turns his head slightly, so he’s only a breath away from Morgan’s ear, cool breath ghosting over him “This bit’s really good, it’s based on one of Edgar Allen Poe’s stories,” he whispers.

“Oh yeah?” Morgan drops his arm from the chair, to land heavily around Spencer’s shoulders, like he’s done many times before, but now he keeps it there, keeps Spencer close to him, and the lanky nerd doesn’t even realise. 

He just relaxes further into the embrace, and as another half hour strolls by, he rests his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek holds his breath for as long as he can, before, resting his head atop Spencer’s, so he can breathe in his shampoo, feel his soft, silky hair against his cheek. 

It feels perfect, and natural, and right. 

It ends far too quickly, and soon the two of them are outside, nearing midnight, the stars twinkling brightly. “That was amazing,” Spencer gushes, literally bouncing with energy, “What was your favourite part?”

“I didn’t understand any of it. I don’t speak Russian, Reid.”

“Me neither, until tonight. You pick it up, listening to them speak.”

Morgan laughed, ruffling his hair “We don’t all have psycho brains, you know?” they wander down the street, stopping at a taxi place. “I’m gonna head back, my place is only ten minutes away. You alright getting a cab?”

Spencer nods, but swallows slightly “Derek…since you came to something I loved, how about we go to something you love, next week? Like a sports game or something?”

“That sounds great, kid,” Morgan beams enthusiastically, and it makes Spencer smile. And the thought of holding Spencer in public makes his heart beat faster. “This was fun, you know, despite the fact I didn’t get any of it.” Spencer flushed. 

“Was this a…” Spencer doesn’t know how to continue. He wants to say ‘date’ but really, he doesn’t know enough about anything. “I …” Oh just go for it, his mind decides, and he leans forward on the balls of his feet and presses a soft, warm kiss to Derek’s lips, before pulling back. A taxi stops beside him. He smiles shyly “Bye Morgan,” and he slides in.

Morgan, stands there shocked for a few minutes, before grinning, humming to himself; “Kid really is smart after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember who said the prompt for the Alpha/Omega thing, but I did really love it, and I think I'll start a separate series on it! I'll give you proper credit when I look at the comments again!  
> x


	40. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how much you're worth, Nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by LadyKatieKay, you already know I love your prompts, so I hope you like this!  
> x

Reid didn't like coming home, to Vegas, for cases.

Of course, he loved seeing his mom, and his friend Ethan, but...there wasn't much for him here anymore. 

"Come on, pretty boy," Morgan grinned, swinging his arm around Spencer's shoulders one night during the case "Let's hit the casinos!"

"No thanks," Spencer smiles, moving his hair out of his eyes. It hung down to about the middle of his ear, neat, and straight, tucked away. "You go though, waste all your money,"

"I wouldn't waste my money if you were there with me," Morgan reminded, kissing Spencer softly, persuasively, he whispered hotly, wetly into Spencer's ear; "You could count the cards for me..."

Spencer laughed loudly, but nodded, swinging his satchel over his shoulder and they headed out. 

...  
...  
...

Morgan was up $2000 when they arrived. 

Spencer was reading a book as he pulled on the slot machine. 

"Spencer Reid! I don't believe it!" A pretty girl, with a muscled boyfriend cooed. Spencer looked up, frowning at the older people

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She laughed, high pitched and annoying, and Morgan turned from his seat, too far away from Spencer for them to seem together. Spencer had moved to get better lighting for his book. "It's me! Alexa Freman, and this is Jack Wring! Don't tell me you've forgotten us from high school?"

Spencer was stiff, as he stared at this pretty blonde, her boyfriend was sneering at him, and he ducked his head down, letting his short hair flop in front of his eyes. "I remember."

"Do you, freak-brain?" Jack jeered, snatching Spencer's book out of his hand "Watcha reading?" he glanced at the title, seeming infuriated because he couldn't understand it. It was in Russian. "God, always have to be better than everyone else, don't you?"

"No!" Spencer protested, shaking his head, closing in on himself "I was just-"

Jack's fist was in his hair, gripping tightly and Alexa was laughing with delight. "Spencer." He hissed "It seems as though you've forgotten all the rules I taught you in high school."

"I haven't." He said quietly, voice weak, collar rumpled "I r-remember." Jack stared at him expectantly, cold, hard. "N-Number One. O-Only speak when spoken to. Number 2, never flinch at a punch. N-Number three, never tell a soul-"

"He does remember," Alexa cooed, dragging her finger softly down the side of Spencer's face, she slapped Jack's hand away, fixing him up "Oh, he's cute now. Got that whole...innocent genius hottie type look going on." Jack rolled his eyes, but she continued, trailing her finger down to the middle of his chest "Are you a virgin, Spence?"

In the sense she was referring, yes he was. He nodded pitifully and she cooed. 

"Jack! I wanna take him home!"

Spencer was confused in the change in attitudes. One second they were torturing him with memories, the next inviting him back to their house. Jack sighed "If you get to take him home, I get to find a babe of my own-"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you guys." Spencer said quietly, looking up at them with a frown "I don't want to embark on any kind of relationship with you Alexa. In fact, I want you to get the hell away from me."

"Watch your mouth, nerd." Jack hissed, stepping forward "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"And that's my boyfriend you're talking about." Morgan growled, stepping forward. He stood in front of Spencer, taller, and stronger than Jack, who stepped back, knowing when he couldn't take someone. 

"Gay?" Alexa spat, embarrassed and cruel at the same time "Fucking should have known. Let's go Jack, he might want you to fuck hi-"

But Jack was being punched in the face.

Spencer and Alexa stared in shock as Jack- well, he got the living shit beat out of him. Morgan was straddling him and delivering punch after punch- And Spencer had to drag him away, yelling 'He's not worth it!' right in Derek's ear, until they were outside, in the cool night air. "Derek," Spencer whispered, touching his face gingerly, there was blood coming from his nose, where Jack had got a good punch "God, you shouldn't have done that! It wasn't worth it."

"Wasn't worth it?" Morgan fumed "Reid, did you hear how that piece of- did you hear how he was talking to you?"

Spencer flushed "I heard Morgan, and it's alright-"

"No!" Morgan yelled, and he felt his heart tighten when Spencer flinched "No..." he said more softly "Pretty boy, I...no one, no one should ever be allowed to talk to you like that."

"Was it worth getting a broken nose?" Spencer frowned, examining Morgan's nose more closely, but it wasn't broken, just bruised. It would hurt like hell in the morning.

Morgan looked into his eyes, gripping his wrist softly, brown eyes burning with an intensity Spencer had never seen before "You're worth it, Spence. You're worth a broken nose. You're worth everything." Spencer looked down, breathing quickly, but Morgan pressed two fingers under his chin to look at him "Your stupid, stupid, stupid, high school peers wouldn't recognise worth if it punched them in the face." Spencer quirked a smile "I love you."

"Love you too," Spencer sighed, burying his face into the crook of Morgan's neck "What now?"

"We're gonna go back in there, get our winnings, and buy you that first edition book you wanted."

"Derek, you don't need to...serenade me with things. I'm already yours," he grinned "How about we just save up?"

"For that rainy day?"

"Well...on average, in a human's life the number of 'rainy days' equates up to over 60% of days, due to the morning dew and even-" he was cut off my Derek's lips, insistent and hungry, Spencer shivered, arching an amused eyebrow "Kissing me is a polite way to shut me up, right?"

Morgan laughed "Well pretty boy, didn't realise they were polite. Let me make it more dirty for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I'd like at least three before I update again, even just a letter like 'k', that'd make my day!  
> x


	41. Cook With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not quite sure whether it's the omelette that's making Derek smile so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepa! Sorry it took so long to get to this prompt, but here it is for you!  
> x

The room smelt of spices and eggs, vanilla and lavender, smoky bacon and fresh pineapple. 

"That smells divine," Morgan grinned, clad in only a pair of black 3/4 length shorts. He tipped a bowl full of freshly cut onion into the large pot on the cooker. Spencer grinned, sprinkling spices onto the omelette as it sizzled happily. 

"Yeah?" the lanky brunette laughed "You watching the bacon?"

Morgan smirked, practically dancing over to where the bacon was crackling, and he threw a slob of butter onto it, watching the bacon turn a fine golden. He inhaled the fine scent, pulling off a bit without burning his fingers, mouth watering at the taste. He turned to Spencer "Watch how much spice you put into that omelette pretty boy, we're not all into having our mouths set on fire."

"Baby." He brushed his hair out of his eyes, marvelling at the yellow palate "It's been such a long time since we've cooked a nice breakfast."

"It's been such a long time since we've had a break from that damn BAU." 

"Touché." Spencer turned, rolling his eyes when Morgan held out a spoonful of the sauce on a spoon, he leaned forward, tasting the spice, and his eyes rolled back into his head "Delicious. See, you can make such great spice, you should be able to enjoy it!"

"I can cut the onions, Spence," Derek laughed, ruffling his hair "But I can't stomach it. Sauce is all for you,"

Spencer burst out laughing "You've made like a whole pot full!"

Morgan kissed Spencer's neck happily, sneaking another piece of bacon from the pan "Fine, we'll give some to Mrs Cavanagh next door."

"Because old women love to set their mouths on fire?" He looked up with amused eyes, flicking Derek's arm when he saw him eating the bacon "Couldn't wait till we were done, huh?" He laughed, plating up the omelette and the bacon, as Derek poured the spicy soup on Spencer's plate, and they both took cups of orange juice out into the garden, sitting on the small deck as the early morning sun beat down. Clooney ran out, nuzzling Spencer's side as he snuck some of his bacon. Spencer frowned; "This is so unhygienic."

"But you do it every time." Derek chimed, tucking in heartily.

Spencer stretched his legs, admiring the fine day, and he turned to his boyfriend of three years, swallowing a bite of his spicy, delicious, omelette, with a touch of greasy bacon. "Day's like today makes you forget that the crime rate in this town is over 67% ."

"I didn't know that." Derek frowned, "The crime rates that high? Shit. We might need to move."

"Actually," his voice took on that statistical genius tone "Considering the eastern part of America, crime rate has nothing to do with the correlation of people's safety. It all depends on the ratio of petty crimes to violent crimes, and a high crime rate is normally an indicator of heavy petty crime, which really shouldn't be a problem unless you were walking about alone at night. And it's even less for those members of the public who have jobs in law enforcements." He took another bite of bacon "We're fine."

"Yeah," Derek stared at him admiringly for a moment "You're amazing, you know that?"

"The omelettes that good?" Spencer arched an eyebrow, and Derek's eyes caught the sun for a moment 

"They're perfect."

Spencer beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, your comments on the last few chapters- seriously. Some of them brought tears to my eyes, you are all so kind, sorry I basically bullied you into commenting. You guys are so great. 
> 
> And for those of you that really responded to the one where Spencer got bullied, thank you, and if anyone's bullying you, you let me know. I won't let anyone touch people as kind as you. 
> 
> :)
> 
> x


	42. Swim Me Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys go swimming...kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by LadyKatieKay! Love ya :)  
> x

"Anyone seen Reid?" Derek frowned, swinging his leather jacket over his shoulder. Emily shook her head, frowning at his desk

"Well his stuff's still here, maybe he went to get some files downstairs."

"I'll go check," Morgan sighed, heading for the elevator, just as the doors were about to close, Rossi slotted his hand in, holding them open. Morgan arched an eyebrow and Rossi smirked 

"He's in the pool."

"What?"

"Reid, he's...he's been training these last few weeks. Ever since that unsub tackled him. He's looking good."

"I don't understand," Morgan admitted "If he wanted training I could have helped him-"

"Oh yeah," Rossi rolled his eyes, stepping back to let the doors start to close "Why wouldn't he want you helping him?" And the silver doors blocked him out. Morgan frowned, riding down to the bottom floor where the gym was. 

He walked through the empty training centre, and into the back dark room, where a large pool was. He stopped, hidden in the shadows for a moment to watch. 

It was Spencer, in red trunks, swimming along the 30 metre length, he only had to come up for air once when he reached the 15 metre mark. He got to the end closest to Derek, half pulling himself out of the water as he grabbed at the pen there and glanced at the stop clock, noting his time. He then used his fingers and took his pulse, counting breathlessly for a few moments, before jotting it town. He groaned to himself; "Still not there," he muttered, taking a deep breath and propelling himself back into the water again, to keep swimming. 

Derek watched, slightly in awe as his eyes roamed over Spencer's body. Not just a skinny kid any more, this genius was lean, lithe, ever so slightly toned. Not quite a six pack, but definitely slim muscled along his stomach and thighs, creating a lovely V-shape into his shorts. His hair got longer with the water and was plastered against his head, almost black. 

He came back again, hauling himself up, taking his pulse, his time, and sliding into the water. Except this time he didn't start thundering down the length of the pool, he drifted towards the deeper end, floating on his back, letting the once cold water drift over him as he relaxed. 

"Don't fall asleep like that, pretty boy, you might drown." Morgan called, stepping out of the shadows, Spencer spluttered in shock, treading water, embarrassed at his state of undress, a flush creeping up from his collar. 

"Sorry," his face burned "I was just leaving-"

"Wanna know what I don't get?" Morgan asked, pulling off his shirt and shoes and socks. And then his jeans, pulling on his swimming trunks, that he was lucky he even brought. He slid into the cold water, and Spencer swum further away from him. "If you wanted to train up, why you didn't ask me?"

"I didn't need help." Spencer said stubbornly, eyes burning, he crossed his arms in an attempt to hide some skin "I'm leaving now."

"Don't want to swim?" Morgan asked, dunking down under the water so his body could get used to the temperature "You looked good."

"Swimming works the whole body and is one of the preferred sports for those looking to build up muscle."

"You looked good." He repeated

"See you tomorrow, Morgan."

"Reid," his voice was firm and Spencer turned when Morgan gripped his wrist, pulling him towards him, so their wet, glistening torsos brushed together. His breath was warm against the shallow curve behind Reid's ear as he brushed his soaking hair out of the way "Relax man, use those profiling skills of yours. Why am I here?"

"To train?"

"Come on Spencer, I know you can do this," 

Spencer pulled back, to look up at Derek with inquisitive brown eyes, and he gradually pieced everything together. He half smiled, lips quirking "I looked good?"

"Very good." He tipped Spencer's chin up, pressing his lips to the youngers, softly, tenderly, not how he would kiss any girl. He could feel the heat emanating from Reid, and it made his own heart beat faster. His hands held Spencer's hips, loving the feeling of skin on skin and knowing how rare it was to feel Spencer's skin as bare as this, all for him. "You know, I have a pool in one of my building projects. If you ever wanted a free session?"

Spencer laughed nervously, looking up at Morgan "I have a feeling I wouldn't get much training done."

"You don't need to train, Reid," Morgan insisted, dragging a finger down Spencer's chest, following the blush and the new muscles "You're perfect. That unsub managed to tackle you because you were surprised. It knocks the best of us down." 

"I'd ask to race you, but you'd just let me win." Spencer smiled wryly, and leaned up hesitantly, to kiss Derek again. The darker man growled his approval at the pleading action, and ran his fingers through Reid's hair. 

"Wait." Morgan whispered, pushing away from Spencer, eyes wide with worry and Spencer looked fearful

"S-sorry, I thought you wan-"

"No Reid." His voice dropped "Doesn't Garcia have access to all the cameras all over the building?"

Spencer flushed, ducking his head "We should go."

"You'll let me walk you home?"

Spencer couldn't help the smile, and he laughed gently "You're acting differently, Morgan. I'm trying not to profile it, but..."

"A mixture of protective, admiration and want, right?" Spencer nodded, and Morgan kissed Spencer again, softly, "You don't need to be a profiler to see how I'm feeling around you, Reid,"

"Just checking," he panted, licking his lips and relishing in the taste of the older agent "You'll walk me home?"

"Every night for the rest of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written all of your prompts guys! It's just the case of checking and uploading, thank you so much for the insanely nice comments! Don't know what I'd do without you!  
> x


	43. How Much Time We Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Facility they have a 'Fatal Ward'.
> 
> A comfortable place where people can spend the rest of their days.
> 
> Perhaps even fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Danie_N_W, lovely prompt! Hope I did it justice!  
> x

“You’re not supposed to be smoking,” Spencer said quietly, pulling at his white shirt that matched too starkly with his white jeans. It was late at night in the hospital, in the ‘fatal’ ward. People who were going to die. It was nicely decorated, made them as comfortable as possible in their own little private rooms. 

He was talking to a dark, handsome man, who too was dressed in a white shirt and jeans. He was leaning over the balcony railing, puffing smoke into the night air “Why not? We’re dying anyway.”

Spencer frowned, pushing at his long hair; “Some people in this ward have breathing problems, and it would cause them incredible pain to inhale the gases your putting into the air.” The dark man stared at him for a long time, before inhaling again, making the end glow amber, and exhaling. Spencer sighed. “Fine. Do whatever the hell you want. Rob these people of their remaining days because you’re a selfish jerk who can’t put other people before themselves.” And he turned on his heel, when the man called after him-

“Didn’t think you had it in you, pretty boy,”

His voice was smooth, sultry. Spencer turned back, shivering slightly in the night air “Had what in me?”

“Nerve.” Morgan put out his cigarette pointedly, flicking away the embers “Didn’t think you had the nerve to speak up.”

“Oh.” Spencer stepped forward again, resting against the railing and looking out at the night lights of the country “I’m Spencer Reid.”

“Derek Morgan.” 

Spencer could feel Derek’s eyes on him, but he tried to ignore them, not making contact “How long have you been here?”

“Couple of months. You?”

“Four weeks.” Spencer sighed “It’s nice here,”

Morgan scoffed “Nice. Where’d you come from? To think this is nice? To be surrounded by death and disease. Hell kid. You don’t know anything if you think this is nice.”

“How long do you have?” Asked Spencer gently, wary of Morgan’s mood swings. 

Morgan clenched his fist, eyes burning “4 weeks.”

“Be happy. I have 2.”

Morgan looked up in shock, at the composed Spencer Reid, as the gentle breeze ruffled his hair. And he swallowed, standing beside him. “You’re not…angry?”

“I’ve come to the stage I refer to as bitter acceptance. I don’t like going to sleep anymore,” he admitted “Feel like I’m wasting my thinning time.”

“What do you have?”

“Cancer. They can’t even tell where it originated.” He half smiled “They keep telling me I’m lucky that the chemotherapy hasn’t affected my hair cells. They say they’re resilient.” He fiddled with his sleeve, voice breaking as he looked Derek right in the eyes “I wish I could tell them, that I’d rather lose all my hair and keep my life.”

“Shit kid…how old are you?”

“25.”

“25?” he echoed, shaking his head “Fuck that. What kind of God would allow that?” Spencer said nothing, sliding his hands into his pocket. “You got any family to mourn for you, Spencer?”

“No, you?”

“I got too many of them. Three sisters and a mama to cry for me. More friends than I can count. I wish I didn’t. I wish I could be alone in my suffering.”

“That’s very brave of you.”

It was enough to bring tears to Derek’s eyes; “I don’t want to die.” He whispered, clenching his fists.

“Orange Paint Bombs.”

“What?”

“Orange. Paint. Bombs.” Spencer stood, smiling broadly as Derek stared at him in confusion “Have you ever taken an orange, and kept filling it with paint until it burst?”

“No kid. Can’t say that I have.” He couldn’t help but look slightly amused.

“Good.” Spencer grabbed his hand, dragging him inside towards the kitchen to grab the supplies before heading outside “First time’s always the best.”

…  
…  
… 

ONE WEEK LATER

Spending every hour of every day with someone- honestly, you get to know all about them pretty darn quickly. And falling in love, only takes about a minute. Knowing that your time on earth is limited gives you an unholy amount of bravery to speak up about how you feel. 

“I love you,” Spencer whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, as Derek lay on his bed, arms wrapped around Spencer’s waist.

“I love you so much, baby boy,” he sighed in content, half smiling “Ironic, that we find our reason for living right before we die.”

“Actually-“

“Reid, you dare try to nerd this up with your statistics I will hit you.” Morgan teased, Spencer laughed, stretching against him comfortably. “I don’t know how I’m gonna go on without you. I wish I was dying first.”

“Don’t say that.” Spencer frowned “Because of you, I get to live on for two more weeks, in your memory.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about you leaving.”

“Yeah, I’d be a little worried if you were laughing about it,” 

Morgan chuckled, kissing Spencer wetly, languidly, tongues battling slowly. “You know, we might be the first couple ever to never have a fight during the course of our relationship.”

“Derek, the first thing we did when we met was fight.”

“We weren’t in a relationship yet, genius.”

“Good point.” Spencer flushed happily, cooing shyly at the thought “We’re in a relationship.”

Derek laughed loudly “Yes we are. And we always will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys spoil me with your comments!  
> x


	44. Computer Terminology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twinks and Puppies.
> 
> Homework and Hacking.
> 
> Or basically, Derek's laptop crashes, and so he uses Spencer's...and then maybe does a little snooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: VERY LITTLE PLOT, SORTA MOSTLY TALK ABOUT SMUT ETC.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompted by: LudoJudo, you've given me loads of prompts! I'll try to get started on them!  
> x

Derek Morgan groaned tiredly. 

Resisting the urge to hit something as his laptop broke down he took a deep gulp of coffee instead, looking around for something he could use to finish his write up of the last case. And that's when he saw it.

Spencer Reid's laptop.

It sat on his clean desk, in perfect perpendicular order, he leaned over, grabbing it, thanking the lords he'd saved his stuff onto a memory stick, and opening it up. 

He groaned again when a password box came up. Now, he didn't like to profile his friends, especially Spencer, his best friend in the whole world. As well as the fact that this was a personal laptop that Spencer had brought in to use during lunch breaks. He racked his brain for a moment, before deciding that Spencer's password would be something long and complicated, something that he would be able to remember because well...he was Reid.

So he took out his torch, shining it at the numbers on the keyboard, looking for the most worn. 

And somehow, either because he was very lucky (or because this is fictitious and I can't think of another way) he managed to get in. 

The screen shone to life, and the background was a picture of the whole team, hugging, with baby Henry in Spencer's arms. Derek smiled, before clicking, inserting his memory stick, when his eye caught the icon, for the internet.

"What would Reid look up?" He wondered to himself, the kid knew just about everything there was to know. He was a better google than google itself. He found himself clicking the icon, and then, clicking the history.

It changed everything. 

Gay Sex.

It was everywhere, in nearly every recent search engine, and Morgan felt all his blood run south, groaning at the thought of Spencer at home, stroking his long, leaking length, and making himself cum. Derek swallowed, clicking the most recent one, palming himself gently. 

The video itself was quite vanilla, but it was the actor that surprised Derek. Tall, strong built, muscled, dark ebony skin. He looked a lot like Derek. So he clicked the next one, and sure enough, the actor looked like Derek. Again, and again, and again. Spencer's favourite videos, all containing actors that looked suspiciously like Derek. 

"No..." he whispered, shaking his head. He must be imagining things. What was he doing anyway? Looking through Spencer's laptop?! he quickly shut it off, deciding to finish his own work tomorrow, and sliding it back into place. He ran his hands over his head, breathing shallowly, trying to get his hard on to calm down under the desk. 

"Morgan?" came a surprisingly energetic voice, and Morgan looked up to see Spencer walk into the dark bull-pen at near 2am. "What are you doing here?" He brushed his floppy brown hair from his bright eyes, he was dressed in a sweater vest and tight jeans. 

"Nothing," he just resisted the urge to jump, grinning "Just needed to finish a report. What are you doing here, pretty boy?"

"Forgot my laptop," he smiled, opening his satchel "It's funny, having an eidetic memory, doesn't at all help when I've misplaced my phone, car-keys, or anything else," Spencer tucked the laptop into his satchel, crossing his arms as he looked down at Morgan, frowning "Did anyone use my laptop?" he asked. Morgan ran cold. Had Reid seen him? Had he seem him log on and hack in and violate his privacy? "It's still warm, and I could have sworn I turned it off hours ago." 

Phew. "I think Anderson came and tried to look something up since the BAU system is down, but he couldn't figure out your password." Spencer laughed

"My password is just a random 13 number digit code."

"No one could hack it." Derek smirked, standing and stretching, hard on finally gone down enough not to be noticed. "Where you off too now pretty boy?"

"I was gonna head home actually."

"Yeah...so is it a specific type? Or will any African-American guy do it for you?" Morgan asked, pressing the button on the elevator. Spencer arched an eyebrow innocently, not knowing what Derek was talking about. "You know, what's the type? What matters most? The skin colour, or the muscle?"

"You've lost me." Spencer frowned, a small line appearing between his eyebrows.

"That guy, in your favourite video. The one you've played over 46 times. He's African-American, right? Nicely muscled too." The steel doors opened and Derek stepped inside, watching as Reid, a delicious flush marring his cheeks came in after, he looked down at the ground.

"Y-you were the one to turn on my laptop, weren't you? You went through my history." His voice wasn't accusing yet, just incredibly shy and incredibly embarrassed. Derek couldn't stop his smile

"Come on, Reid, answer me. What matters most? Their nationality or their build?" Spencer said nothing, clutching his satchel to him tightly, and backing himself into the corner as Derek stepped towards him, voice low and husky "You know what I think it is?" He whispered hotly, bringing a hand up to brush a long of brown curls away from Spencer's burning face "I think you were desperate for anyone who looked remotely like me."

"I-I could have you- t-terminated for violation of privacy. The computer misuse act of 1990 states-"

"Pretty boy," Derek whispered, brushing his knuckles down Reid's jaw "Don't be embarrassed. In fact, I'd be lying if when I was at home I didn't look up twinks."

"T-twinks?" Spencer frowned "I'm not familiar with the term."

God, if that didn't make Derek hard in his pants he didn't know what would. "Look it up man, come back to me tomorrow."

...  
...  
...

And true to his word, after work the next day, at nearly midnight, Spencer turned from his desk, to look at Derek, they were the only two still there, each waiting for everyone else to go home. Spencer cleared his throat "A twink is a gay slang term that refers to someone young or young-looking with a slender, ectomorph build, little or no body hair, and no facial hair. In some societies, the terms fox, plum, chick, or chicken are preferred."

Derek nodded, turning in his seat "I should have known you'd do your homework."

"I don't understand the relevance of that," Spencer whispered, leaning forward "I mean...so I look up men that look like you, why would you tell me you look up Twinks?"

"Trust you to miss the obvious Reid," Morgan smiled fondly "You are a twink."

"What?" Spencer laughed "No I'm not!"

Morgan laughed too, at the ridiculousness of the denial "Yes you are, man!"

"I am not young. I'm only a few years younger than you-"

"You look like a teenager."

"What about slender? I am not slender."

"Reid," Derek whispered "It's alright. It's a good thing. it's what I'm attracted to." He leaned further towards him across his desk, but Spencer leaned back, cutting off his plan of kissing him. The lanky genius was smiling wryly

"Alright fine, maybe."

"You're a twink that looks like a puppy."

"You're saying I don't look 18 now?" Spencer stood up "Alright, now that's ridiculous." Morgan grinned, loving the easy teasing, but then Spencer became serious. He swallowed nervously "You won't tell anyone, will you? About...I mean...you know," his cheeks flushed again, and Morgan stood, looking reassuring and protective.

"Of course not, I'd never hurt you like that. Now come on, we're going to my place,"

"What for?"

"Would you rather keep watching videos of people like me, or have me fuck you?"

Spencer pretended to ponder it as he followed Derek out "Well, since you asked so politely..."

Morgan laughed, pushing Spencer into the elevator "Fine, fine, fine, pretty boy. We'll do it your way first. I'll wine you and dine you before we get to the heavy stuff."

"I'm nervous." Spencer admitted, smiling when Derek held his hand, intwining their fingers.

"Well duh, you're a twink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? I found it difficult to capture Derek's character but I tried my best!
> 
> x


	45. Hero Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is paranoid about his educational levels, and as he sees Spencer was intelligent, any praise he gets from the young man boosts his confidents levels.
> 
> Or; Spencer purposely makes Derek jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa! Loved the prompt, hope you liked it!  
> x

In the past few months, Spencer had become a mentor.

And his protégé...

My Oh My.

Johnathon Marcus Bradley.

Young, for an FBI cadet, about two years younger than Spencer with floppy blond hair, a heart stopping smile. Tall, muscled, dressed well, incredibly polite, he wasn't the brightest, but he had good instincts, and he knew to trust those instincts, and it had taken him far in the FBI.

The team, Hotch, Emily, Morgan, JJ, Rossi and Garcia watched in slight awe from the conference room as Spencer stood talking to John. Spencer was dressed in a white shirt and black tie with a blue cardigan, buttoned him. Boy band hair curls around his face. And John was in a tight shirt, muscled defined, and leather trousers, gun holstered in his belt. "And what about the thesis statement?" John literally bounced on the balls of his feet, he was the same height as Spencer but still seemed to look up at him with hope "Was it better than last time, Spencer? I really tried to-"

"John, it was amazing," Spencer cut him off, beaming with pride "You took on the notes I made about a clear conclusion, and you mirrored it perfectly in your introduction."

"Really?" John's voice crackled with hope and excitement "You mean...you mean I got it right?"

"No." Spencer said seriously, before grinning madly "I mean you aced it!"

"Spencer!" John laughed, leaping forward and engulfing the older agent in a tight hug, almost lifting Spencer off the ground. Spencer chuckled, hugging him back, before leaning away. John pulled a hand through his hair, breathless and thrilled "Seriously man, thank you so so so much. Is there...I don't know, you've been such a big help lately! And with the...you know, the big exams coming up before I can truly get accepted into the Bureau, would you be okay in coming to my house? Helping me out?"

"Of course," Spencer shrugged as though it was the most normal thing the world and John grinned beautifully from ear to ear. And then Spencer took a sip of his coffee and walked into the conference room, John going back to training. Spencer frowned at their faces on him. "What's wrong guys? Have we started the briefing already?" he asked, sitting in his seat, placing his satchel on the desk. 

Hotch quirked an amused eyebrow "I hadn't realised that John had taken to you so much," Emily, Garcia, JJ and Rossi all hid their own grins "He...he really likes spending time with you,"

Spencer sipped his coffee, leaning back "I think he's very paranoid about his educational levels, so much so that he thinks he's worse than he actually is. And then I think he perceives me as smart, so to get respect and admiration from me fuels his confidence, making him work better."

"No Reid," Hotch set his papers down gently "I mean...I think he likes you. Your company, very much. When you're not doing work."

Still, Spencer didn't understand "Sure. I guess, we've become friends. We went to the museum together last Saturday, they had a new exhibit on a rare fossil they uncovered in Australia."

Hotch sighed "Right. Okay, Garcia, why don't you tell us about the case?"

...  
...  
...

But Derek Morgan, tall, dark and handsome FBI agent, wasn't ready to let it go so easy. 

"I'm just saying, Spence," Morgan sighed as the two of them walked home, through the quiet, but well lit city night. "John he...he really likes you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Spencer frowned, wrapping his coat around him tighter, holding Derek's hand as they walked side by side "I'm just helping him out, and we have a few things in common. Though I can safely say, I don't share his passion for ice hockey. That's uniquely him."

"Reid. Seriously, I think he likes you," Derek sighed, dark eyes troubled. "I mean...like, he likes you the way a guy likes his crush."

Spencer got it then. He twisted around in Derek's grip, smirking slightly victoriously, and slightly in disbelief "You're jealous?!" He exclaimed, laughing loudly, he rested against a lamp post "Jealous of some...of some FBI Cadet? Derek! He's a year younger than me!"

"I'm 5 years older than you." Derek pointed out, and Spencer stepped back, realising how worried his boyfriend actually was.

"Derek," he said quietly, shaking his head, expression sincere "It's only hero worship. I'm a profiler, so are you, we just spend a lot of time together, he just wants someone to help him through the stressful part of a first year. Hero worship, and nothing else. Besides, I already have someone perfect."

The dark agent had to smile at that, pulling in his lanky genius for a kiss, before growling into his ear "Did you see the way he hugged you? God. Had his hands all over you. Wanted to punch him right in the face."

"I'd rather you didn't. You might get suspended doing that."

...  
...  
...

But it went on, and everyone noticed.

John followed Spencer around everywhere, discussing various books, showing him his different essays and profiling techniques. And Spencer, for all his naivety, seemed to encourage the behaviour. He laughed at John's jokes, agreed to help him with training, monitoring pulse rate, he went to different outings with him, stayed up late, texting him, giving him ideas, and congratulating him on ideas already. He went through past cases.

Some who didn't know better, might even think the two of them were dating. 

Derek tried to believe that he knew better.

...  
...  
...

And then the FBI Cadets graduations day came.

Smiling, and laughing, and then John, at the after party, was introducing everyone to his very much female girlfriend; Lauren.

She was pretty and blond, and very encouraging.

The team watched in shock, as Spencer and her spoke quietly. They knew each other. Spencer had known he had a girlfriend but didn't say anything!

Derek stepped forward in disbelief, and then he caught Spencer's smirk, sly and unlike him, sexy as hell.

"Oh no, pretty boy," he growled to himself "You do not play games with me."

...  
...  
...

"Oh!" Spencer groaned, as he was fucked harshly into the wall, his legs tight around Derek's hips, their clothes still on aside from their jeans pushed down to their ankles. He let his head fall back against the wall with a thump in ecstasy. "Uh! D-Derek!" He whined as he was stuffed, Derek buried up to the hilt, fully sheathing, before pulling out until only his head was inside, and then thrusting back up again. Spencer's toes curled with the pleasure 

"You were playing with me?" Derek panted into Spencer's ear, nipping with his teeth at the soft flesh behind Spencer's ear, hard enough to bruise

"I-I-" Spencer whimpered wantonly, bucking his hips forward, desperate for more friction against his prostrate, which Derek happily delivered "Hot when you're jealous," he managed, holding onto Morgan's shoulders for dear life when he started pressing in nice and deep. Morgan grinned, groaning as he neared his climax

"You're mine."

"Yours."

"Only mine."

"Only yours." Spencer whined, mewling pitifully as he came, hard, member never being touched, staining both their shirts, and Derek tumbling after him, thrusting shallowly to ride through his orgasm as he buried his seed inside Spencer, resting their foreheads together. "Love you," he slurred, tired.

Morgan laughed, nosing at the hollow arch of Spencer's neck "Love you too, pretty boy,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Hope you liked it!  
> x


	46. Call Me Mr 4 Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is not self-conscious.
> 
> Some are simply better at hiding it than others.
> 
> And ironically with glasses, you can see those people better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa! Love ya! Great prompt!  
> x

"I look ridiculous." Morgan grumbled, pulling on his glasses to see the fine print on the computer screen "I'm a bad ass door kicking FBI Agent, I don't need glasses!"

"Aw" Garcia cooed, kneading his shoulder "My chocolate Adonis looks spectacular with them! Have you shown anyone else yet?"

"No," Morgan sighed "I don't wanna look like a..." he trailed off, Garcia sat opposite him, arching an eyebrow

"If you say 'Nerd' handsome, me and you are gonna have some problems."

"No baby girl, your glasses suit you." he flicked at red red frame "Everything suits you." Garcia beamed, but shook her head

"Aren't you sweet? But I was actually referring to your boyfriend, our favourite Junior G Man." She took on a teasing tone "I know this may be hard to hear...but he is a nerd."

Morgan rolled his eyes "He doesn't wear his glasses anymore. His eye sight got better and now he only needs corrective contacts."

"Did we think any less of him when he wore his hideous 1980's old man professor glasses?" She asked, eyebrows raised expectantly "We did not. In fact, I recall you having quite the crush on him, even back then." She became soothing "I know that your more self-conscious than you let on, but honey, you look just as stunning as you did before. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your biggest fan. Now go home, rest."

Derek half smiled, hugging Garcia tightly and headed home.

...  
...  
...

"Hey pretty boy," he called into their apartment, closing the door behind him "You up-" he was cut off my a pair of soft, familiar lips pressing into his, a lean lanky body pressing him into the door. Derek groaned, eyes slipping shut and mouth opening as a reflex, letting Spencer's tongue in. When they did pull away, gasping for air, Spencer was kissing down Morgan's jaw, hands shaky and wanton as they unbuckled Morgan's belt. 

And then Morgan thought.

This was Spencer Reid. His boyfriend of 9 months, and he didn't act like this. He was shy and needed coaxing into physical contact, no matter how much he enjoyed it. He would never initiate, he would certainly never pin Derek to the door of their apartment and attack him with ravenous, coffee tasting lips and magic hands that were already sliding into his pants and stroking Derek's hard, dripping member.

"Reid! Reid, Reid," he managed to choke out before he was too far gone to question the act. He brought his hands to Spencer's hair, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Spencer's pupils were blown wide with lust and Morgan groaned at the sight, thrusting his hips forward unthinkingly. "Spence," he whispered, breathing harshly "What's up man? What's got you all...hot?"

"Glasses," Spencer managed to slur, as he sucked just below Morgan's ear "So unbelievably sexy,"

Morgan could feel a flush rising to his cheeks, but he shook his hair, pushing Spencer away from him "Did Garcia put you up to this?" He asked, angrily, pulling up his jeans and wiping his mouth.

Spencer stumbled back from the force, hitting the arm of the sofa, hurt flashed across his face; "What?" he whispered, lips bruised and pink

Morgan ran a hand harshly through his hair "Did Garcia call you and tell you to-"

"No, I haven't spoken to Garcia all day!"

"You're a bad liar, Spen-"

"Fine! Derek!" Spencer stood, fidgety and too self-aware, he moved away from Derek towards the bathroom "If you honestly hate me kissing you so much, I won't do it without warning anymore!" And he was locking himself in the bathroom. 

Morgan seethed for a moment, before taking out his phone and calling Garcia; "Did you call Spencer?" He growled

"No why, do you need me to?"

"No Garcia. Did you call and tell him about the problems I'm having with my glasses?"

"No, I would never do that to you, you know that."

Derek sighed; he did know that. he was being a stupid jerk "I know Garcia, sorry, I gotta go," and he hung up, tossing his phone onto the sofa and leaning against the bathroom door "Spence?" he called, feeling incredibly stupid "I'm sorry,"

The door opened but Spencer pushed past him to the kitchen, turning the kettle on "It's fine."

"No Reid, it's not," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "Fuck, you know how attractive I find you. And just then, you got me harder than ever in record time. I was just...surprised, I mean..." he looked around "Glasses? Who knew that'd be your kink?"

Spencer half smiled "Who didn't?"

"Have I messed up for good?" He asked, cornering Spencer into the kitchen counter. Spencer grinned

"No," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, kissing him deeply.

And Derek didn't mind his glasses so much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments...I just want to hug all of you and we can all share a giant chocolate cake sprinkled with kitkat...  
> x


	47. My Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's young and screams innocence, but when he's sucking on the base of Morgan's neck, honest to god, he can't remember that this isn't regulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Danie_N_W and astral_owl and lisaa35, sorry guys, I sorta bunched your prompts together, because Danie and Astral had the same idea and Lisa because I needed a decent subplot! Thank you so much!  
> x

Derek Morgan first noticed him because he was sitting in the front row. 

The 17 year old with tousled, messy 'boy band' hair, with his books scattered all around him on the desk, the only one on the front row. He wore a form fitting sweater vest, with large, innocent brown eyes. 

Derek, the handsome 22 year old teacher, continued teaching, trying to ignore him, before snapping at Ethan, a kid in the back. 

"Come on man," he sighed "Take some notes or you'll fail at the end of the year."

Ethan picked up his pencil, albeit resentfully "Spencer's not taking notes!"

Everyone nodded, eager for the nerd at the front to get into trouble, Derek turned to see Spencer looking down at his lap, ears tinging pink, a hot flush rising up his jaw. Derek swallowed his arousal. "Are we talking about Spencer? No. We're talking about you. Now make some damn notes on the Millcreek Killer before I send your ass to the principle." Ethan grumbled, but looked embarrassed enough. 

Spencer stopped answering questions for the rest of the lesson.

...  
...  
...

Derek only taught the class once a week, but it was more than enough time for him to realise he was feeling inappropriate thoughts towards the super intelligent teenager who sat in the front by himself. Loved the way he answered questions with definitions exactly from the textbook, how he came up with ideas Derek he never even thought of. Sometimes, Derek didn't even mark his exams, just gave him full marks. 

When he drove into work, sometimes he saw Spencer, walking in, a cup of coffee in his hand, and holding a book open in the other. Always reading. 

It was when he was walking down the corridor of the private school, and he saw Ethan with a group of basketball players, beating the shit out of some kid near the lockers, he put them all into detentions, before leaning down to look at the bruised and bleeding face "Spencer?" He whispered "Shit kid, are you alright?" he hooked his arm under Spencer's shoulders, helping him stand, but the boy just stumbled, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, clutching his stomach. Morgan picked up all his stuff, before helping him into the classroom.

Morgan locked the door behind him, drawing the curtains, as Spencer sat on his desk legs swinging, and ice pack pressed against his head. 

"This'll sting, kid," Morgan whispered, standing between his legs and wiping up the blood with an antiseptic wipe, right on cue Spencer winced, and Derek murmured an apology. After a while, the bleeding had stopped, and he was all cleaned up, a bruise starting to form under his left eye. Morgan shook his head "The things kids do when they meet someone smarter than them,"

Spencer half smiled "Thanks for the help, Mr Morgan. I think the nurse is really getting sick of me showing up every week."

"Every week?! Why don't you fight back?"

"Look at me," Spencer shrugged. And Morgan was. Looking at the elegant curve of his neck, the taught muscle of his stomach, his long legs... "I'm not exactly the best in a fight. And besides, I've learnt it's best to just take it. Especially to Ethan, he's an alpha male."

Morgan pressed his lips together "It'll get better, kid."

"I know," he nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes, and he was just so blaringly innocent, that Morgan couldn't help but brush his knuckles gently over Spencer's jaw, and then before he knew it, the lanky genius was pressing forward, soft, unexplainably warm lips meeting his rougher, strong ones. Morgan groaned, letting Spencer coax his mouth open, and Morgan rocked gently into Spencer's groin. 

It was the soft whimper that jogged Morgan's memory, and he ripped himself away, breathing heavily "No! No kid- shit!" he wiped his mouth, swallowing, the taste of coffee and youth hot on his lips. Spencer looked up at him, hair wild and pupils blown "No. No. We can't do this."

"Why not?" he breathed, breathless "You teach a class on profiling, Mr Morgan, and I profiled a long time ago that you liked me. I like you too, I'm 17 with an IQ of 187." He half smiled "I can make my own decisions-"

"Spencer," he whispered "This is the kind of stuff teachers go to jail for, no. No, get out." He opened the door of the classroom, ignoring the arousal pushing at his jeans, and Spencer sat on the desk, cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," he gushed, picking up his satchel and his books, tugging at his tie "I thought- I jus-" he swallowed nervously, darting for the door "I honestly thought you...I guess, my profiling skills aren't...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Derek desperately wanted to correct the lithe genius, say that he did find him beautiful, that he wanted to leave bite marks on every inch of his body, but he didn't. He couldn't. "Go, kid." He said instead, softly. 

Spencer ducked his head, hugging himself "Bye."

...  
...  
...

Morgan couldn't help but think he'd made the wrong decision.

Because when he walked into his class the next week, Spencer wasn't in the front row, in fact...he was sitting beside Ethan. They looked...like friends? Up there in the back row. Ethan had his arm wrapped snuggly over Spencer's shoulder, telling him a joke, and Spencer interjected, and they were both laughing. 

Morgan ignored the niggling feeling, and began his lesson. And then he asked a question, a definition of LDSK and no one said anything. 

"Spencer?" Morgan called up the back row "Do you know the answer?"

"No." He frowned "I would have put my hand up if I did." It was borderline rude. 

"Spencer, I know you know this. You wrote about it in your homework."

"Well I can't remember it." 

"You have an eidetic memory."

"Stop picking on him!" Ethan cried and the other croons echoed his desire. Morgan bit back his remark and moved on to a new topic.

...  
...  
...

Morgan let it continue for a few more weeks, a few more lessons, before he told Spencer to stay after class so he could talk to him. He leaned against the door as Spencer leaned against a desk, arms crossed, in a waist coat that looked new. "Spencer, your school work is suffering."

"No it's not," he sighed "You know it's not."

Fine, Morgan thought, abort that plan; "Spencer, how did you become friends with Ethan?"

"I profiled him. And then used that to mould myself into being a friend. He needs someone who's gonna stick by his side, help when they can, but never try to assume leadership. I did all of those things, and now he'll protect me." Spencer sighed "I need to get going-"

"You shouldn't change yourself to be friends with someone else."

A heavy silence hung in the air, and Spencer whispered, almost brokenly; "What if that's the only way someone wants me?"

It blared innocence, sadness, and a hint of loss that all teenagers carry around with them. Derek wanted to hug him, protect him; "Reid..."

"LDSK," he cleared his throat "Long Distance Serial Killer. Used to be called Snipers."

Derek smiled sadly "You did know it."

"You knew I knew."

"Reid...I..." he looked lost "If you were 18, and I wasn't your teacher, I would."

Spencer looked up, eyes bright and hopeful, hair pushed off to the side, he bounced on the soles of his feet "You...you want me?"

"Hell yeah, kid," he said gently.

"I'm graduating in a week, and I was 18 last week."

...  
...  
...

"Ah!" Spencer gave a stuttered cry as he was driven in to, over and over, back sliding up and down the whiteboard in the empty classroom. "I-I'm- Oh!"

Morgan growled possessively into his ear, a line of hickeys already trailing down his neck as he was buried in the slick heat, Spencer had taken him all the way up to the hilt first time, so tight, and so perfect. he was perfect. "Shame we couldn't wait the week."

"I don't regret it," he hissed, hips snapping forward when Derek wrapped a hand around his member, pumping in time with his brutal thrusts, Spencer's legs looped loosely around his waist. "I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me, pretty boy," Derek hissed, and on command, Spencer came hotly into his fingers, and he exploded buried deep inside the student, both panting, foreheads pressed together, as Spencer tilted his head up to get a light kiss. "Gonna miss teaching you. You were the only student who made it easy." He groaned as Spencer sucked on the base of his neck, teeth latching in a way that made his stomach coil with want, and he found himself hardening again "Fuck, you're good at this,"

Spencer beamed "I have an excellent teacher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure you check out the last chapter too!  
> x


	48. My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Hotchner is a great dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> x

The BAU are a family. 

And unfortunately for Aaron Hotchner, he's the dad.

He walks into the conference room every morning, or his 'home' and closes the door behind him. And he sighs. 

The place is already a mess, but he should have known better really, than letting Garcia, the incredibly bubbly, energetic and loving Auntie get there first. Garcia pushes a muffin into Hotch's hand, beaming "Eat! You never let these guys eat!" And she forces a second muffin into his hand. Aaron can't really argue, because the muffins are pretty damn delicious, and he watches as Garcia places a huge plate of them in the middle of the round table, before taking her seat. 

And then there's JJ, the mother. Kind, and loving, and caring, though she's a lot more subtle about it compared to Garcia. She watches each member of their family, making sure the rings under their eyes aren't too dark, sorts out the screen, to make sure the most gruesome images don't appear too close to Garcia. She hands Hotch his first cup of coffee, and sits beside Garcia, chatting about the weekend- like grown ups.

Because over there in the corner, have to be two children.

Hotch can only refrain from rolling his eyes as Derek teases Spencer mercilessly. Forcing him into an arm wrestle, only to nearly break his arm. And then when Spencer cheats as they play cards and Morgan catches him, Spencer's smart ass response is "It's magic! Not cheating!" And honestly, could they get more childish? And then when Hotch calls them on it, to get them to listen for gods sakes, Morgan shifts forward in his hair 

"Sorry Hotch, my bad," and he's subconsciously shielding Spencer. Yes, yes, teasing and cheating aside, they protect each other. Like brothers.

And then Hotch looks to the other side of the room, where Agent Rossi, or the grand father, sits quietly, examining the case file. Hotch relaxes for a moment, because finally, someone is actually paying attention, but then Rossi chimes

"I agree with Reid, it's not cheating if you're playing against a magician,"

And Reid cheers, and everyone laughs but Hotch, who only sighs irritably and realises they're not gonna get any proper work done for an hour. 

JJ, of course, senses his mood. 

"Guys!" she calls loudly, drawing their attention "Let's start the briefing,"

And only Hotch sees the small smile she shoots him, and he realises, as everyone starts taking notice and helping, that it's those family bonds that make them such a great team. 

Gideon had been the father, misunderstood and to the side, but he's gone now, and Hotch more than makes up for the loss. Elle and Emily...they had been sisters, loved like their own, but gone in the end. Rossi, Hotch hopes, won't leave for a long time. 

"Hotch!" Spencer cried, when they were on the jet "Morgan keeps kicking me!"

Hotch sighs, "JJ,"

"Morgan," JJ warns, barely looking up from her magazine "Stop kicking Spencer,"

Morgan sighs and Spencer grins triumphantly, stealing a card from the top of the pack. Morgan frowns; "JJ!" He cries "Spencer cheated!"

JJ rolls her eyes "Hotch,"

Hotch shifts in his seat, comfortable, and happy "Reid, stop cheating. You know you can win without it,"

Rossi laughs.

And when they get back, more muffins and baked goods are being given to them by Penelope, and Strauss, frowns at them all for taking a few too many risks. Honest to god Hotch has heard this speech too many times, but he has too. 

Strauss is the mean grandmother after all, who underneath the layers of judgement and deceit, really just wants what's best for all of them. 

She might even leave them something in her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me blush, and a special thanks to Pepa whose comments help me get to sleep at night  
> x


	49. Where's the Body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why anyone finds language sexy.
> 
> Unless you like not understanding a word the other person is saying.
> 
> It's like...finding an alien sexually appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Danie_N_W!   
> x

"No," Spencer laughed, he was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, facing Morgan, who had one knee bent, the other stretched over to the coffee table "You say Знаете ли вы, где тело? alright?"

"Reid, I don't know what the hell that is."

Spencer laughed, a puffing breathy thing with a wide teethy smile "It's Russian for, 'do you know where the body is?'

"God," Morgan shook his head "I don't need to know stuff like this."

"Just try," Spencer nudged forward, voice accusing and soft "You promised."

Morgan sighed "Alright, what was it again?"

"Знаете ли вы, где тело?"

Знаете ли вы, где тело?"

"I knew you could do it!" He beamed "Alright, so one hour down, and you've got one phrase." He looked down at the books "This is gonna take longer than I thought." Morgan flicked the back of his head teasingly and Spencer laughed "Well you kept your promise. You've sat here for an hour and tried to learn. Maybe languages aren't your thing." He sighed "I guess this means I'll go with Emily to the Russian Theatre."

"With Emily?" Morgan frowned "Why not me?"

Spencer looked at him "Because the entire things in Russian," he chuckled "As the kids says 'duh'." Morgan rolled his eyes 

"Fine." Spencer stared at him and Morgan picked up the Russian dictionary "Let's go again."

"Really?" the lanky genius beamed to the dark agent. Morgan nodded

"And I'll even concentrate this time."

"You weren't concentrating?!?!"

"Spence, how can you possibly be surprised by that?"

Morgan got flicked in the back of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I've written all the prompts, but I don't like uploading them until I get like at least one comment on each chapter, because then I feel like no one's read it :) Not gonna hound you guys, because you're pretty darn fabulous with reviews  
> x


	50. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when you're on your honeymoon, and when you've consummated your marriage, you should wake up at 6:30 and buy watermelon from a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt/gift for Toastquinn, who totally deserves an entire story for herself!  
> x

Morgan awoke with a smile.

And it's the nicest way to wake up.

He stretched on the pure white bed, thick soft blanket curling around him and he flopped his arm out to the side, only to be met with space. He frowned, sitting up, sleep rumpled "Reid?" he called through the oak cottage, "Spence? Baby? You here?"

The bedroom door opened, and there was Spencer, grinning wildly. His boy band hair swept off to the side, looking as though a breeze had flown through it. he wore 3/4 length white shorts and a grey V-neck shirt, eating a slice of watermelon. "Morning!" He beamed, stepping in. Morgan groaned turning to look at the clock.

"It's only 8:00 am man, what are you doing?"

"Well, I woke up at 5:30, went for a walk down the beach, saw the sunset, met an awesome market teller who recommended a place for us to eat tonight, and gave my 5 watermelons to take home." he took another bite of the healthy pink fruit. Morgan smiled fondly

"Kid, it's our honey moon, you don't need to get up till 2pm if you don't want too,"

"I wouldn't be able to see the sunrise at 2pm," Spencer counted, jumping onto the bed beside Morgan, like a child, and holding out his slice "Taste it."

Derek rolled his eyes, but leaned forward, taking a bite, and humming, pleasantly surprised "It's good."

"I know!" Spencer was excited, a bubble of bursting energy, and it was contagious "Did you know that it's actual a vegetable, related to cucumber and pumpkin?" he took another bite "Aside from having no fat in it whatsoever, every part of it is edible, even the outer skin! But we don't tend to eat that, because it doesn't taste as nice, and is too hard."

"When did you read a book about watermelons?"

"This morning." He beamed again "What are we gonna do today?"

Derek lay back in the soft, cool sheets "I was thinking about making sweet love to you all day,"

"Jeez Derek, we've consummated our marriage 7 times, and we've been here for two days. Let's go! I don't know, swimming!"

"Actually a good idea," he murmured, nodding "Alright, let's grab breakfast and then go swimming!"

Breakfast was a delicious assortment of berries and sausage, and then the two of them were running down the beach in their trunks. The water off the coast of Fiji, is the perfect temperature. And as they were shoulder deep, looking in at the beautiful island, Derek sighed in content. "I can't believe you haven't tanned, even slightly,"

"I told you," Spencer laughed, floating on his back, eyes closed "I don't tan. I'm physically incapable."

Morgan laughed "Well I like you despite your albino tendencies," he ducked under the water to cool off, stretching in delight "I wanna say here forever,"

"No you don't," Spencer laughed, rippling the water "You love saving people and working for the FBI, you love kicking down doors."

"Touché. I love them almost as much as I love you," 

"I know," Spencer smiled, his hair wet and plastered down his neck, he took a deep breath, looking out towards the horizon "The last time you were on an island like this, you were with Elle, right?"

Derek stiffened, but nodded "Yeah kid,"

Spencer pressed his lips together, the first hint of sadness showing since they'd arrived at this tropical paradise "I wanted her to be at the wedding. I invited her,"

"Reid, we haven't seen her in 5 years, how do you know she even got that invite?" he asked gently

"I spoke to her," Spencer confessed, sounding choked "I talked to her, after I sent it, you were out and she called from some untrackable cell phone. She told me she was happy we'd finally got out acts together. But that she wouldn't come."

"You never told me that,"

"I guess I'd still hoped," he looked up, smiling sadly "Naïve of me, right?"

"Spencer Reid," Morgan whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder as the water splashed around them "Your insane loyal hope for the best in people prevailing, is one of the many reasons I love you."

"Hm, I think I love you because of your muscles," 

Morgan laughed loudly "You're a lousy liar, Spencer."

"One of the many reasons you love me?" he asked, nuzzling into Morgan's damp neck.

"Many, many, many,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys GUYS GUYS GUYS- SERIOUSLY LISTEN TO ME; I love you all so, so, so, so, so incredibly much. You say the nicest things in the whole world and you've got me all tearing up. 
> 
> When I first discovered this fandom, in all honesty, I was just thrilled that there were others who liked the pairing, who liked the idea, and when I first created this story I thought it would be me and maybe someone else giving it a read, but there are so many of you, telling me you like my writing and you like certain stories and that they make you feel things and I'm just all tearing up because I love you all so so so so so os so much. 
> 
> I know this is becoming a sort of regular thing at the end of chapters, but you're just so...UGH there aren't words, there aren't words to describe your perfection. You say I update quickly, well I only do it because your comments are so motivating and inspiring and I'm sorry if I'm being dramatic like Garcia, but you just make me so incredibly happy. 
> 
> Any prompt, doesn't matter what, if you think it's the weirdest thing in the world and don't want anyone to know about it, I won't put your name on it.
> 
> !!!!!We all have our little secret desires (like mine, I sorta like the whole idea of Hotch interviewing Reid for a position in the BAU and then getting all inappropriate and slightly dubcon) see, there's mine!!!!!!
> 
> I appreciate all ideas, so please, you do so much for me, let me do something for you the only way I know how.
> 
> Writing.  
> x


	51. Testing Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has theories, and being a man of science, it is his job- nay, his duty, to extrapolate data...as we speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Pepa! 
> 
> x

"Wait," Spencer whispered breathlessly, in the dim lighting of their bedroom as Derek hovered above him, both shirtless, only very slightly buzzed from their night out. 

"What's wrong, pretty boy?" Morgan whispered, his hand undoing Spencer's jeans

"I wanna..." he panted when Morgan sucked a spot under his jaw "I wanna..." he frowned, unable to find the words, and so with a sudden burst of energy that caught Derek by surprise, Spencer flipped them so he was straddling Morgan. The dark agent looked up with an impressed smirk "On top." He managed finally "I wanna be on top."

Derek could barely contain his surprise, but he tried to, not wanting to scare Spencer. He watched through lust-lidded eyes as Spencer pulled off Derek's jeans, sliding, unintentionally seductive down his thighs, before taking Derek's hard member in his mouth, and sucking, hard. Morgan groaned, bucking his hips upward, making Spencer's throat gag convulsively around him, the only sound in the room was laboured breathing and the wet suckling of Spencer's mouth. "F-fuck kid, you're amazing at this,"

"I've been practising," he whispered, blowing a puff of hot air onto the wet member. Derek was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he arched an eyebrow "I got ah...this sort of..." he flushed "A cock shaped gag. Practised sucking it, because you're so much larger than average I thought-" Morgan was hauling him up so Spencer was straddling him again, kissing him, tasting himself.

"I could cum just listening to you."

Spencer grinned, pushing Morgan back down and positioning himself, before very gently sinking down onto Derek's dick. The dark agent tried to buck up but Spencer pushed his hips warningly "No." He whispered "I'm in charge." And he let his full weight sink down, so he was impaled right up to the hilt. He placed his two hands flat on Derek's chest, letting out a gasp, head tipping back in ecstasy. "So full." He murmured, gently rocking back and forth. Morgan growled, desperate to ram in and out of Spencer's tight heat, but the kid seemed content with the gentle rocking motion. 

Spencer brought a shaky hand down to jerk himself off and Morgan groaned at the sight. He remembered a time when Spencer never would have dreamed of doing something like this. "So beautiful," he whispered encouragingly, rocking up very gently.

Spencer laughed breathlessly, shaking his head as he ran the nails from his free hand down Derek's abs "I'm beautiful? Look in the mirror, Derek. You don't even try and everyone's all over you."

"I only want one person all over me." He breathed, voice hitching when Spencer started bouncing, gracefully, energetically, riding Derek as though he were made to do this. Faster and faster, until he was pulling himself nearly all the way off, and pushing down forcefully, Morgan didn't even have to move as Spencer set the pace so roughly, confidently, he could only groan, stroking his hands up and down Spencer's thighs to reassure him that this was perfect. Fucking perfect.

Derek came first, buried himself deep inside Spencer and Spencer cried out with the feeling

"I c- I c-can feel you inside me," he whispered, mewling softly, hair falling into his eyes, his hand sped up, thumbing his tip before he came over himself, messy and sticky, and fuck it was so hot Derek could barely take it. Spencer rolled off him, head hitting the pillow as he covered himself with a blanket, eyes already shutting, content to just go to sleep. Derek laughed, turning on his side to draw Spencer close

"What are you doing, sugar? You can't go to sleep after pulling a stunt like that,"

Spencer smiled, but didn't open his eyes, nuzzling his head into Derek's chest. "Did you not like it?"

"You know very well that I like it, genius," Morgan kissed his head "What brought on the sudden burst of confidence?"

"I wanted you to cum before me. This was one way to test my theory, scientifically of course,"

"Of course," he smiled "And you have other tests to conduct?"

"Mm," Spencer grinned "Lots."

"Best get started then."

"I've never seen you so enthusiastic about science." Spencer teased, feeling Derek harden between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, all of the prompts last chapter were absolutely amazing. Getting to them!  
> x


	52. Meet the Criteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall. Muscular. Alpha. Trustworthy. Protector.
> 
> And hot.
> 
> That might help.
> 
> But if you're anything like the top line, you are hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; KTT2123, love you!   
> x

"Pretty boy?" Morgan exclaimed in shock, seeing Spencer sitting outside on one of the outside tables of a fancy restaurant on the starlit night. The kid was dressed up, black waistcoat and jacket with jeans. He smiled brightly. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I'm ah..." he flushed "On a date. Derek this is...Sean." he motioned to the man opposite him, who stood, smiling politely. 

Derek stepped back, sized him up. Sean, about the same height as Morgan, dark, ebony skin, shaved hair, a goatee, dressed in a fine black suit, he was muscled, with a polite charm. "Nice to meet you," Sean smiled charmingly.

Derek tried to contain his jealously, shaking his hand "Nice to meet you too, man," he turned to Spencer, swallowing his anger "So this is why you didn't come out with us tonight?"

"Sorry," he half smiled, "We can go out another time."

A wave off. 

Spencer Reid was giving him, a freaking wave off. Of course he was, he was on a date! Morgan nodded tightly, before leaving, wishing he could slap hand cuffs on this 'Sean' and lock him away from Spencer forever.

...  
...  
...

"Don't be stupid, Morgan," Rossi sighed, massaging his temples "I do hate it when you're stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that Sean, the way you describe him anyway, looks exactly like you. Tall, muscled, dark, well dressed." Morgan stared at him blankly and the Italian man sighed "Profile Reid."

"No way ma-"

"Not everything about him," Rossi rolled his eyes "Dating. What would he look for in a partner?" His dark eyes were demanding, and so Morgan reluctantly leaned back in his chair and thought.

"Well...he's lived an independent life, always looks for a mentor, lack of father figure...he'd want someone strong. To...protect him, almost? Definitely some sort of alpha male."

"Good," Rossi nodded "What else?"

"Extremely trustworthy." Morgan added automatically "The kid doesn't trust easy, he'd need someone he trusts with his life."

Rossi smiled, the dramatic irony heavy in the mostly empty bullpen "Would race matter?"

"No, he's too smart to be ignorant about things like that."

"Does age matter?"

"Probably the same age or someone older than him. He feels more comfortable around people with life experience since he did everything in his life so young."

"Right," Rossi pushed forward, so he was leaning across the desk towards Derek "And Sean is...older than him, strong, could protect him, definitely some sort of alpha male, could be trustworthy, but we don't know."

"Right," Morgan frowned, sighing angrily, fists coiling up "So Spence's found someone worthy of him then? You saying I should leave it alone? One player to another?"

"No. God no. So stupid," Rossi rolled his eyes "You fit all of the criteria too, Morgan. More so than Sean as Reid does trust you. With his life. In fact, he's put his life in your hands too many times to count. I'm saying that maybe someone," he glared at Morgan "Doesn't make it clear enough that they're ready to settle down because they're too busy parading around with beautiful women, so a certain genius, hypothetically of course, would have to find a surrogate for his needs, because he doesn't want to sabotage a beautiful friendship."

Oh. Oh. Ooohhhh.... "Oh shit." Morgan whispered, looking up and meeting Rossi's glance, his irises screamed finally. Morgan quirked a smile "So, this is all hypothetical?"

"Of course. It would be completely unethical to discuss inter team relationships while at work."

"Obviously."

"Obviously." Rossi nodded, before adding "Hope you're happy together."

...  
...  
...

"It didn't work out with Sean," Morgan said quietly, stepping into the dark conference room, everyone had gone home, and Spencer was just folding up the maps he'd been using. He was tired. He looked up at Morgan, slightly surprised to see him there, but nodded

"I'm that obvious, huh?" Morgan didn't reply to that, because he didn't know how. "I guess," Spencer folded up another map, pressing it neatly into the large box "I'm not very good at maintaining relationships, I..." he seemed stressed, running his fingers through his hair harshly "I never say the right thing, and I keep talking when they want me to be quiet. I'm terrible, almost embarrassing really at initiating any sort of physical contact, I'm just..." he collapsed into the chair, looking up at Morgan in despair, a look of lost on his face "I'm really bad at it,"

"Kid," Morgan said quietly, seriously, sitting opposite him, clasping his hands "Any sort of relationship is hard-"

"You seem to do alright," Spencer pointed out, he looked particularly young in that moment, even for 26, his hair was soft and straight and neat, and reached about the middle of his ear, tucked away with a muddle parting, a small side fringe curving into his angular face, with large, innocent brown eyes. "And the worst part is, I thought he actually liked me."

"He did like you," Morgan said quietly, and Spencer groaned

"He asked if he could walk me home and I told him about the crime rates down my lane. He asked if we could order desserts and I told him about the different heart diseases you can contract. He asked about why I joined the FBI and I ended up giving him the most messed up story about my childhood ever. God, if I was him I would have run for the hills. Get away from me." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand "I'm a mess, Morgan. I'm so lonely, and I'm getting desperate. I don't want to admit it, but the thing is, I'd go with anyone who was even remotely intereste-"

"No, Reid!" Morgan stopped him, banging his hands on the table, it was so loud in the quiet office that Spencer jumped. Morgan tried to soothe him by lowering his voice "Don't think of yourself like that. You're not a mess, man. You're this intelligent, brave, pretty boy, who would risk their life to save a stranger. Anyone would be lucky to have you,"

Spencer half smiled, standing and wiping his hands on his jeans "I'm gonna head home, Morgan. Thanks though, for everything."

"Spence..."

"It's alright," he smiled tightly, his wall of defensive intellect up, and Morgan knew he had caught him at a vulnerable moment "I'll be alright. Besides, if you hit the clubs now, you should be able to get a girl to go home with you," And he was gone. 

Morgan sat in the dark for a long while, so he could blame it on the time, yeah, the time. That's why he wasn't out hitting the clubs.

...  
...  
...

He did it on the jet.

Incredibly stupid in hindsight, but that's what he did.

Everyone was asleep, and he and Spencer were playing a slow game of snap, because they'd played near every other game. 

"Seeing anyone new?" Morgan asked casually, quietly. Spencer smiled, 

"No. Wasn't in the mood to mess up."

Morgan smiled wryly, "I like it when you rattle off about statistics," he admitted. Unsure if he should have revealed that, but then Spencer literally beamed at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Derek sighed in content "I do. I love the way you don't act like other people. I love everything about you," And he was leaning across the table, but Spencer leaned back, eyes wide. Morgan was unperturbed, he cupped Spencer's neck with his hand, and pulled him forward, so their lips met, softly. Spencer was so soft, Morgan guided the kiss, slipping in his tongue cheekily, his body going hot when Reid moaned quietly. And then Spencer pulled back, blushing, as though the sound was embarrassing, when in actuality, it had been the hottest sound Morgan had ever heard. 

"Did Rossi tell you?" Spencer asked, cheeks ruby red "Did he tell you how I felt?"

"No," Morgan chuckled quietly "I damn wish he had. He just told me to tell you how I felt."

"How you felt?"

"Yeah kid."

Spencer smiled, wringing his hands nervously "I don't wanna mess this up, Derek,"

"Don't worry kid," he grinned, taking Spencer's nimble hands in his own "I won't let you."

Spencer laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is gonna get old. Me telling you all how fantastic you are.
> 
> But know that you are. And know that I wouldn't write anything without you.
> 
> Seriously, my love for you, no matter when you read this, or if you comment, is endless.
> 
> Woah- that was a lot of commas.
> 
> x


	53. To Get a Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing about this chapter is realistic.
> 
> You wouldn't win that much money in a chess game, and jet's a way more expensive than that.
> 
> I call it...artistic license?
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER; NOT REALISTIC
> 
> I love you guys  
> x
> 
> How the team got their jet....

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked, sitting at the conference room table, Morgan, Emily, JJ and Rossi all shrugged, when Garcia bustled into the room

"$2 million." She stated, curly blond hair waving around her beaming face. They all stared at her blankly, before Morgan sighed

"What are you talking about baby girl?" he took a deep sip of coffee, missing the presence of Reid next to him.

"I'm talking about the 'Echecs ultime' or to you and me, the Ultimate Chess Tournament, played every ten years, and you've got to be invited by this crazy genius billionaire called Arthur La Blangue, it consists of 10 rounds, starts off with 100 players all playing simultaneous games of chess, all times with a half an hour time slot, and by the time you reach round 10 there are only two players, and they, mon cheries, get a chance to win $2 million." She clapped her hands beaming. 

"Okay," Emily laughed, brushing her silky black hair out of her face "And you're telling us this because..."

"Because Reid just got accepted into Round 9."

A shocked silence filled the room, and Rossi choked on the water he was drinking. Derek leaned forward "What? He hasn't told anyone that! How did you know?"

"Uh..." she wrung her wrists somewhat nervously "I may have been looking through a certain geniuses emails looking for the number of his hair dresser so I could ask them to put in some blond highlights..." JJ laughed and Hotch rolled his eyes, standing 

"Where's the tournament being held?"

"Down in McCarthy Park." Garcia nodded, shooing them all towards the door "Come on! I've got the cars all ready!"

...  
...  
...

Just by flashing their badges the BAU team got lovely soft seats right at the front, where on a dipped podium, were two chess boards, two tables, four chairs. And at one of them, was Spencer Reid. 

His hair was neat on his head, styled upwards so as not to distract him, his jacket was off and his waistcoat glinted in the warm summer sunshine. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he murmured something to his opponent, and because of the microphones everywhere, his voice rang out; "That was a good move."

His Russian opponent frowned, and replied heavily, hitting his stop clock "I know."

"I mean, statistically speaking, it wasn't the best move you could have made but I think you may have some sort of game plan, so you know...I'm assuming it's a good move," his voice wasn't judgemental or cruel, just factual, and Hotch and Morgan rolled their eyes. "I'm going to..." he moved his queen, hitting the stop clock "Say Check." An 'ooh' travelled around the audience and JJ and Emily frowned, was chess a huge thing here?

The Russian took a moment to survey his options, before begrudgingly moving his King back.

Spencer pushed the pawn forward "And again, check." He whispered, crossing his arms, looking into the blond mans eyes. The Russian swallowed, there were really only two moves now. Both led to an inevitable check mate, but one meant he had another turn. He chose that one. Spencer smiled, expecting it, and pushed him into a ; "Checkmate." The crowd clapped, as did his team, and then Spencer was up, stretching his legs, when he saw them. 

"Spencer!" Rossi called "Get over here." the lanky genius groaned, before engulfing his friends in a hug

"What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling brightly "Do I need to ask, or should I just presume it's Garcia?"

"You got me," she smiled, kissing her fingers and then touching his forehead "You're into the 10th round, Reid! You could win all that money!"

Spencer flushed, shaking his head "The girl, who's also into the 10th round is called Sue Chang, she's never lost a game in her entire life, she's a genius, wildly credited across all of China, and she's completed all her games in half the allotted time." He sighed "Doesn't matter though, sorta just came here for fun. It's been a long time since I've played properly, at least not since...Gideon," he met Hotch's worried eyes

Morgan touched his shoulder "Why didn't you tell us, man?"

"Because I knew you guys would come," he groaned "And if I lose I have to get all this sympathy, and if I win, you'll force me to go to a nightclub or something to celebrate." They all laughed at the true desperation in his voice.

"So your plan was to never tell us?" Morgan grinned

"I'd tell you if I won," Spencer amended, leaning in for another hug. 

"So what are the rules then?" JJ asked curiously

"Well," he moved his hands in a grand gesture and they all met each others eyes knowingly "It's the normal chess rules, no illegal moves, take pieces, all times. Each player gets 15 minutes, and you either win by checkmate, or the other player running out of time." he licked his lips "Unfortunately, the owner hasn't placed a ban on Verbal Sparring, he says it makes the game more interesting, and Sue Chang is a big fan of verbally insulting her opponent so they get nervous and don't play as well."

"She doesn't sound very nice," JJ sighed "How come no girls are both smart and nice?"

"You are," Spencer said sincerely, JJ hugged him tightly as Garcia cooed. 

"Well, you know better than to let anything she says get to Reid, don't you?" Morgan asked, and Hotch nodded eagerly "You're a profiler for the FBI, you know exactly what to say to bring her down."

"I'm not going to do that," Spencer laughed, showing his perfect teeth "I've been partitioning for years to get them to ban Verbal Sparring, I can't go against my own campaign. She can say what she likes to me, I'll just ignore it."

...  
...  
...

Everything was going fine.

As Spencer expected, she was a good player, worthy, used to winning. She moved confidently, and wasn't as fast as normal, as though she knew Spencer was someone to take her time with. 

And everything was going fine.

Until the timer hit the 9 minute mark on her stop clock, and Spencer was still on 11. She'd realised, this Sue Chang, that the lanky brunette opposite her wasn't making any mistakes, so she started to talk as she moved her rook forward five spaces. "So Doctor Reid, how long have you been playing chess?"

"Since I was a young boy." He responded quietly, but everyone could hear, the audience leaning forward, enraptured at the first sign of conversation. Hotch watched carefully as Spencer took her rook with his pawn.

"And ah...what type of autism do you have?"

Spencer froze, for a second, he looked up and met her blue eyes. She smiled meanly, moving her queen and tapping the stop clock. He swallowed, moving his knight, pressing his timer. He wasn't going to dignify that with a response. She grinned knowingly 

"Your Asperger's Syndrome is as obvious as your minor anorexia."

The crowd choked a gasp of disbelief, turning to the founder, Arthur La Blangue, but he said nothing. Hotch frowned, turning to Derek "She's getting to Reid."

"I know," Morgan whispered, unable to look away "She better watch her mouth." 

"I don't have any type of anorexia." Spencer replied easily, watching her move, she took his queen with a tired sigh, and he pushed his pawn forward, trading it back for his queen. She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured "Was that too predictable for you?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take it with my rook,"

Spencer winced dramatically "I think you've forgotten about the strain that'll put your king in with my knight. I mean, your rook is the only reason my knight isn't moving forward. So sure, take the rook,"

She glared at him, and instead, moved her bishop across the entire diagonal of the board. "You don't have a girlfriend."

Spencer smiled "So after trying to get a rise out of me by insulting my mental states, you've decided to go for something a little more personal?" he tapped the timer, just under 7 minutes. 

"You're a homosexual." She leaned forward, elbows resting on the table as she used her bishop to take his second knight. "Did that end well for you in highschool? I mean, being the class nerd as well as liking men? Can't imagine what it was like for you in the locker rooms. Tell me, Doctor Reid, did you get bullied a lot?"

"No more so than the average child."

"You're lying."

"Okay. Perhaps it was a few percentage higher than the average child. Nothing that age doesn't fade away."

"Except that you have an eidetic memory and you can recount every moment of it, right?" she tapped her clock, and then sympathy leaked into her voice "I can't imagine what you've gone through. And I'm guessing you didn't have siblings like I did to protect you. I'm sorry, Spencer Reid."

"You're trying to distract me," he murmured, not looking up from the game "You're trying to bring out emotions to let them cloud my judgement in the game, right?" he half smiled, moving his Queen. "Check."

She moved her King away, as though incredibly bored, but Spencer kept pushing

"Check."

She moved again.

As did he; "Check."

Now she looked down, slightly worried, because she knew the statistics, three checks in a row, it meant a loss. It meant you were going to lose either by the 40 move rule or- she took his queen with her bishop, and was content she'd quelled the threat when Spencer smirked, triumphant and moved his knight, that she could have killed into a new position. "No-"

"Check Mate."

A silence in the stands, before everyone erupted in cheers, and applause, and Spencer was being pulled towards Arthur La Blangue, who smiled down at him. He handed Spencer the cheque, whispering into his ear so that no one could hear "I'll ban Verbal Tactics."

Spencer beamed.

...  
...  
...

"I'm so proud of you," JJ whispered, hugging him tightly "God, I wanted to punch her right in the face when she started-"

"JJ," he cut her off, laughing "It's alright, we did it!"

Morgan wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist, kissing his cheek "What are you gonna do with the money, pretty boy?"

"I was actually thinking of buying the team a jet."

Hotch looked up in surprise "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, it takes hours to get everywhere by car and-"

"We're getting a jet!" Emily cried, and everyone laughed, clapping Spencer on the back.

"Kid," Morgan whispered, when they were alone "The things that chick said-

"Are nothing." He finished, kissing Derek softly "Now let's go home and celebrate."

"Hell yeah pretty boy, I can get down with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all so much...  
> x


	54. Subject to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we don't choose the things we're good at.
> 
> And sometimes they make no sense at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Danie_N_W!

"No, Spencer," Cindy sighed "You're not doing it. Your knee needs to be fluent to the ground when you land,"

Derek watched the coach with interest, but to be honest, he was more interested in the young man she was scolding. He was tall, lean, lithe muscle. Dressed in skin tight black leggings and a black vest, showing off his beautifully pale and prominent collar bone. His hair was a floppy mess on his hair, a boy band hair cut of hazels and dark brown. "I keep telling you," the ballet dancer sighed "No matter how much I practise that move, I can't do it. It puts way too much pressure on my ankle-"

"Spencer." Cindy cut him off with a wave of hand "Enough whinging. Get it perfected. You're the damn star of the recital and if you can't make it work-"

"Excuse me," Derek cut her off. Derek Morgan, hip-hop dancer, wildly known in the underground street crews, but he'd made a few stellar performances on stage. Cindy turned to him irritably and the young man arched an eyebrow "I think he's right. It puts a lot of pressure on the ankle, especially with a jump that high. You're pushing him too hard for a move you're not even sure is possible."

Cindy glared at him, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder "What would you know?" She snarled "Hip hop isn't dancing." 

"Actually," Spencer cut in "It's been a form of dancing far longer than ballet, it's just recently become more of a trend. It's a more intense physical work out an-"

"Fine Spencer!" She snapped "Figure out the rest of the dance yourself. I'm gonna grab a smoke." And she was walking away. Spencer watched her leave, guilt etched onto his face.

"Damn, she's a piece of work," Morgan sighed, and Spencer turned to him, half smiling.

"Thanks for the back up, but she hates it when people side against her," he ran his fingers through his hair and flushed at Morgan's state of dress. Baggy shorts, and an undone hoodie, with no shirt. His rippling abs glistening with sweat. "I'm Spencer Reid," he offered as a distraction.

"Derek Morgan," the dark, handsome man replied. "And don't sweat it man, every dance is an art form, some people are just ignorant for that,"

"Yeah?" Spencer looked up hopefully, sliding down the mirrored wall to stretched his legs, Derek copied the movement "You're not gonna make fun of me for doing a girls thing?"

"Is that what other people do?"

"No." Spencer laughed shortly "Other people beat the crap out of me." He swallowed, stretching his body down to his right ankle, giving Morgan deliciously dirty thoughts on the kind of things he could do with a body that flexible. "It got so bad once I couldn't even dance. I looked like a mess and one of my arms was broken. Threw me all off balance." Morgan said nothing, biting his tongue at what he wanted to do to those people "How long have you been into hip hop?"

"Since I was a kid," he nodded "Good way to vent, at first. Then this uh...talent scout 'found' me, and offered me a deal. Making decent money at gigs," he looked up to see Spencer watching him thoughtfully, before nodding.

"I'd pay to watch you dance."

"Yeah, kid?" He grinned wolfishly "I'd pay to see you do a whole host of other things."

Spencer flushed, turning to look at the ceiling, face burning "I'm going to pretend you didn't just proposition me like a hooker."

Derek laughed, "You're alright man,"

The lanky brunette beamed; "Thanks."

...  
...  
...

The next time Morgan saw Spencer, the kid was on his hands, body perfectly straight, feet in the air with a handstand. He was still, breathing controlled. Obviously some sort of training exercise. 

"What's up, man?" Derek called, dumping his bag in the corner of the studio that for now, belonged only to the two of them for practise.

"Derek please," Spencer breathed "Don't be distracting, I need to reach 8 minutes I like this,"

"What are you up to?" He asked, popping a grape into his mouth and shaking out his legs 

"6 and a half."

Derek smirked at the strain on Spencer's voice, before appraising him "You look hot like that, pretty boy," Spencer's entire body wobbled slightly, and he muttered out a curse. The rough dancer laughed "Want me to help? Run my hands down the length of your-" 

Spencer fell. 

His body toppled over and Morgan reacted, quick as a flash, catching Spencer, one hand cupped around the back of his protectively mere centimetres from where it would have hit the floor. Derek was suddenly serious, eyes alight with worry "Shit, Spencer! Are you alright?!"

Spencer nodded, cheeks flushing from feeling Derek's bare chest against his bare shoulder "I told you not to distract me."

"Sorry," Morgan said sincerely, helping Spencer sit up, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded "Don't worry about me," 

...  
...  
...

But for all of the flirting and the friendship and the obvious attraction- nothing happened.

Why? I couldn't tell you. Spencer was too shy to speak up, and Derek was never quite sure of Spencer's feelings, and he didn't want to mess up a friendship. 

But 8 months later, they couldn't avoid the inevitable for any longer.

"I don't understand," Spencer sighed against "Why would you break up with Sarah? She was...perfect."

"No, she wasn't Reid." Morgan sighed, running his hands over his head "She wasn't perfect."

"Well...why not?" Spencer asked, sliding forward, so he was closed to Derek, concern glittered all over his angular face. Morgan had to look away, angry at himself for not being able to control his emotions for the first time in his life.

"Because I had to try, Reid!"

Spencer laughed softly, touching Morgan's arm "Derek, we have to try in every relationship, doesn't matter how good it is, we always have to tr-"

"No!" Morgan cut him off harshly, and turned to look at Spencer's confused face. His shoulder's slumped forward "No," he said more softly "You don't always have to try. With you. With you, it's...Reid, it's damn effortless. I don't even have to try. It's like...I'm myself and I don't have to work to...to impress you, or make you smile, you just...we just work. No effort required. Like...when you're good at a subject and you don't even try. That's us, Reid, you're my subject."

There was silence for a long moment, and Morgan's chin was being pushed up to meet Spencer's eyes. And soft, pink lips were pressing against his. Not coaxing or promising anything more, just soft, and content, and effortless. "You're my subject."

"You're good at every subject," Morgan teased

"Fine," Spencer rolled his eyes, leaning in for another kiss "You're the only subject I want to be good at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you!  
> x


	55. Brains and Brawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just judge on what we can see. 
> 
> And sometimes we're painfully blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa- look out for her, this girl has a beautiful mind.
> 
> x

He's just muscle.

And here I thought that the FBI actually had standards.

It's good to be proven wrong once in a while.

"I'm Agent Morgan, and this is Doctor Spencer Reid," the muscular, dark skinned man introduces us, his hand out to shake mine. I humour him, letting my eyes drag up and down the lanky kid beside him.

"You look too young to be a Doctor," I say suspiciously, and they look like a right pair. Agent Morgan with ebony skin, no brains but all brawn, looks like the typical door kicking bully that you see near to every day. Acting hard. And the kid that seems glued to his side, following him with fumbling awkward steps, unruly, disgusting hair, too wide eyes, and ugly sweater vests. 

"He was a child prodigy," Morgan laughed, ruffling the guys hair "Has an IQ higher than Einstein."

Ah. 

The walking talking computer.

So the FBI also has a special place in its heart for freaks too. 

...

I see them in the coffee room, kissing as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

And I can't decide whether to watch in almost morbid fascination or turn away and shield my eyes. They look...oddly good together. Like something that shouldn't work, but does. I averted my eyes, and tried to get back to catching this son of a bitch.

And then it's Morgan who finds the pattern on the geographical profile.

A flash of pure brilliance lights across his handsome face, and he's realised that all of the dump sites coincide to a mathematical equation to do with the diameter of circles. And really all I can do is stare in part wonder at how the muscle got that. And why the walking talking computer looks pleasantly surprised by the break through. 

And then we're off the killer- sorry, 'unsubs' home. And I'm stuck with the statistics chatter box, who doesn't seem to take hints, no matter how loud the radio goes.

And then we see the son of a bitch, racing ahead of us, and I'm speeding down the road, exhilarated, admitting to myself that this is why I took the job. Moments like this. 

And then our car dies. He'd turned out of his window and shot at our tyres. 

We both get out of the car, desperate. 

And then I heard a lock. 

And dear lord- what the hell?

SSA Doctor Spencer Reid is sliding into a random pedestrian car, sat in the front seat, he gestured rapidly for me to follow, and I get in beside him, dazed, as he strips two wires together.

"Are you hotwiring this car?!" I cry, and it's not because I care about the owner of it, but because...what? He shouldn't be able to do this-

"I have a PhD in Engineering," he muttered, and then the car is starting, and he's driving with such a wild determination, I can only watch in shock as he runs the car down, he's fluent, using the gun as though it were an extension of his own arm. And then he's tackling the guy, saving the girl and...everything's screwed up. 

Because the walking talking computer isn't suddenly supposed to become the cool, hotwiring saviour. And the handsome muscles isn't supposed to become the genius. 

That's not what happens.

...  
...  
...

I watch them hug when they're back together, Morgan's scolding Reid for putting himself in danger, but there's so much damn pride in his voice, even I wouldn't take him seriously. The computer doesn't seem to either.

And then the leader- Agent Hotchner, is congratulating them, telling them to take a break together, to relax. And they all laugh as though it's some private joke. 

And when I thank them, shake their hands, clapping Spencer on the back, it's all annoyingly sincere, because damn. 

The FBI sure knows how to pick them. 

He's not just muscles, he's not just for show or public display. He's not just a heart stopping smile. He's smart and instinctive.

The more you look at him, the less ugly he becomes. The less awkward and clumsy, the more graceful and fluent. He's cool. 

Okay, 'cool' might be a stretch, he was telling me earlier about how interesting he found making lists.

That's not cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU!  
> x


	56. You're not curvaceous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know everything, even though you think I do."
> 
> "When have I ever said I thought you knew everything?"
> 
> "This morning."
> 
> "Yesterday in the pool,"
> 
> "Two hours ago when he beat you at cards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; realityiwanted! Sorry it took so long!  
> x

Morgan doesn’t get it. 

He likes women. Beautiful, sexy, curvaceous women with ebony skin, and seductive, plump lips. He likes them in a little black dress. He likes them strong, and he likes them powerful. He likes them independent, with a bite of fight in them. 

Why the hell does he like Reid?

He isn’t beautiful, sexy or curvaceous. He’s about the palest guy Morgan knows, thin, pink lips, and little black dress? More like shirt, tie and sweater vest. He isn’t strong or powerful, and he needs constant management and attention. 

It should annoy the hell out of him. 

And the fact that it didn’t- well, that annoyed the hell out of him. 

He sat at his desk, foot tapping on the floor, agitated. Emily frowned at him “Morgan?” she called “You alright?” He met her eyes, but didn’t say anything, giving her an exasperated and desperate look, she laughed teasingly “What’s the matter, didn’t ‘get any’ last night?”

No. For fucks sake he didn’t. Even when the hottest girl he’d ever seen started grinding up against him because he kept thinking of Reid. Stupid, stupid, stupid Reid, who had hugged him so tightly when Morgan found him crying over the death of a young boy he’d connected with. 

The feel of that body, that lithe body, that just fit so perfectly against his, the feel of that short, silky hair in the crook of his neck. 

“Haven’t had any in a long time,” he murmured, more to himself than to Emily. The dark haired woman frowned

“Why? What’s wrong? Surely you’re not having any trouble in the clubs.”

“Morgan? Trouble in the clubs? Impossible!” Spencer teased, literally bounding into the bullpen, arms full of Halloween masks and chocolates, Emily laughed at the sight of him, and for some reason Morgan found himself relaxing for the first time since he’d arrived. Spencer handed them all masks, beaming “Happy Hallows Eve’s folks!”

Emily laughed “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get so into a holiday before, Reid,”

He turned to her eagerly, handing her another chocolate pumpkin as though ecstatic she’d pushed the conversation “Did you know that it’s a uniquely American Holiday, and originated in the northern states in 1-“

“Freak.” Two Agents murmured as they walked past the bullpen, snickering cruelly at the fake garlic loop Spencer had hanging around his neck. 

Spencer looked down, before pushing away from Emily and taking off the garlic ring, placing it on his desk and stuffing the masks into the corner.

“Spence…” Emily whispered “They’re just jerks-“

“Don’t worry, Emily,” he said softly, smiling sadly, more to himself “It’s okay,” he picked up a smaller box full of the chocolate pumpkins “I’m gonna go give these to the others,” and with a half-hearted wave, he was gone. Emily sighed, turning to face Morgan

“Well, I officially hate those Agents.”

Morgan clenched his hands into fists, voice barely calm; “Did you see how they made him feel?”

Emily frowned “Yeah…”

“They crushed his confidence, his good mood, with one word. One word, Prentiss.”

“It’s probably a name he was called when he was a child. Carries a lot of memories, especially with a mind like his.”

“Which way did they go?” he demanded, standing, literally radiating anger, Emily noticed, and before he could chase after them, grabbed his arm, eyes wide with wonder 

“Morgan- he’ll be alright. You don’t need to chase them up.”

“But they-they hurt him!”

“Yeah,” she nodded “And it sucks, but it happens.” She arched an eyebrow “You know that, come on, let’s go get briefed.” And she dragged him to the conference room. 

And there was Spencer, laughing with Rossi and Hotch and Garcia, and he was fine. And Morgan’s shoulders slumped in relief. 

Before shaking his head. What the hell was wrong with him?

…  
…  
…

Alright. Morgan reasoned with himself. If he was thinking thoughts about Reid, he must find the young man attractive, in a sexual way, right? That made sense. 

So on the jet, he sat on the seat opposite the sofa, where Spencer was stretched out, sleeping, and just examined him while everyone else slept.  
He stared at the bottom. Mismatched socks, made him smile fondly, but nothing there. And then those long legs…Morgan could acquiesce to that. He’d always had a thing for long legs, and Reid’s were no exception. 

His glance hovered over Spencer’s jean covered crotch. He wondered what his dick would look like, probably long, beautiful. He wondered how it would feel in his hand, and his entire body jolted at the thought. Alright, so he was definitely bi. His eyes trailed up Spencer’s torso, lithe and beautiful with lean muscle, sweater vest hugging him perfectly. Morgan frowned at the fact he’d never seen Reid shirtless. The kid was so self-conscious. Morgan was tempted, tempted to see…

And then his neck, elegant curve, long, graceful. And then his face.

Let it be said, that Spencer Reid has a very nice face.

As Morgan looks at it now, he’s slightly taken aback by how beautiful it is. Angular, high cheekbones, flawless but for the dark rings under his eyes. Delicate nose, soft lips, long fluttering lashes, and messy hair tumbling into his forehead. 

“Is Reid okay?” Emily asked gently, moving to sit in front of Morgan after she had woken “Only, you’re staring at him so hard I think you’re going to hurt him,”

Derek smiled, softly, voice breaking “I don’t know why I like him.”

Emily’s silent for a moment, unsure how to interpret that piece of information. So she responds just as quietly; “What do you normally like?”

“Women.” He answered simply “Strong, sexy, independent, powerful, curvy. Not Reid.”

Emily smiles to herself “I think Reid’s pretty strong, he survived Hankel, didn’t he? I’d say he’s pretty sexy, Lila certainly though so anyway. Independent? He’s been looking after himself since he was 8 years old. Powerful? No, he’s not, but he can be. Curvy?” she laughed “No, he’s not. But that’s alright.”

Morgan took a deep jagged breath, before repeating “I don’t know why I like him.”

Emily frowned, sensing Derek was having a real problem now “Do you find him attractive?” Derek nodded “Do you trust him?” Another nod “Do you have fun with him?” another nod “Can you see yourself in a serious relationship with him?” another nod. Emily touched Derek’s hand “I don’t see the problem.”

“I just…” Derek struggled for words; “Why?”

She leaned back, voice calm and cool “Ask him.”

And Derek did just that, three days later, he told Spencer everything, everything he’d been feeling and the younger profiler just nodded, and waited patiently until Derek was done. 

“I can tell you why,” Spencer said quietly, hugging himself, a gentle flush on his cheeks. Morgan looked up, eyes alight with wonder

“Yeah?”

“You like it,” he whispered, clearing his throat “You like taking care of someone. Your normal one night stands are powerful, independent women who don’t need to be loved, and so you don’t get attached. But when you want commitment, you want to get attached to someone. You want someone you’ll have to protective, to look after…to love. Derek,” his voice was gentle “You like caring about people, you like being the rock for the weak. You like being loved. And you know, deep inside you, you know, that I would fit that criteria.”

Derek stared at him, eyes watering slightly “I’m so sorry, Spence…you’re not…I mean, I know you’re not weak-“

“But I need you.” Spencer said firmly, stepping closer “I need you. I want to need you. You want me to need you. You want me to want to need you,” he smiled “Nice and simple, huh?”

Morgan placed his hands gently on Reid’s waist, pulling him flush against him, breathing harshly “I love you,”

Spencer blinked back his own tears, wrapping his arms around Derek “I love you too,”

Emily smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya!  
> x


	57. Derek likes 'em Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia sets them up. 
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because Derek likes 'em pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Toastyquinn! Sorry, it's from ages ago...  
> x

"I'm not sure about this, Garcia," Spencer frowned as the bubby blond tugged at his sweater vest, and ran her fingers through his hair "I mean, a blind date? I'm not so great even when you've met me."

"Oh hush, boy wonder," she murmured, examining him "He's the nicest guy you could meet."

Spencer stared at her, unamused "Garcia, is this gonna be like last time-"

"How long are you doing to hold that over me?" she sighed, dusting Spencer off "How was I supposed to know that he was a stalker?" Spencer rolled his eyes and Garcia hugged him tightly "It'll be great."

...  
...  
...

"What's he like, baby girl?" Morgan asked, lounging on her sofa that same morning 

"He's exactly how you like them," she called from the kitchen, walking in with a sandwich "Very pretty."

He smiled "I do like 'em pretty,"

"Yeah, but Derek seriously," she sat beside him on the sofa "Remember, this is not a one night stand. Alright? You're not using this boy. He's my friend, and so if you're not gonna be serious about this, you're not gonna do it at all."

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged "So what's his experience like?"

"No experience." She sighed, running her fingers through soft blond locks "Like, no experience. He's absolutely great, sexy as hell, but he doesn't even know it Derek, he's a genius but his social skills...ah, you'll grow to love him."

Morgan rolled his eyes "Better not be another wild goose chase, Garcia,"

...  
...  
...

"Well," Derek sighed, sitting at the bar of the fancy restaurant "Let me know if a man named Spencer Reid arrives, then set up our table, alright?" the woman nodded, making a note, and a chuckle from beside him had Morgan turning. To see a young man, dressed in a white shirt, purple tie and grey waistcoat with tight blue jeans, and messy hair smiling. 

"I'm Spencer Reid," he murmured, waving slightly "And I'm gonna guess you're Derek Morgan, if Garcia's fashion sense is anything to go by," he gestured to Morgan's shirt, the exact same shade of purple as his tie. 

Morgan laughed, eyes running up and down the lithe man. "Derek Morgan, nice to meet you man, Garcia was right, you are very pretty." God damn, look at that flush. He is inexperienced. Morgan found himself unexplainably arousing, and they were led to their table, sitting down, Spencer rolled his sleeves up to his elbows "So, you work for the FBI?"

"Yeah, the BAU, and Garcia tells me you work for New York PD?”

“Yeah, I was a bomb specialist.” They both look up when the waitress arrives, showing them the menu. Spencer orders quietly, and Derek wishes the kid would be more confident. He orders himself a steak and any kind of wine, because he doesn’t care. “How do you know Garcia?”

Spencer laughed, and the sound was contagious “She found me making myself coffee and ordered that I stop putting so much sugar in it. Yelled at me for at least 15 minutes about how she cared about the ‘resident genius’ and I couldn’t be keeling over from a sugar rush.”

“Nah kid,” Morgan rolled his eyes “You need some more meat on your bones. You’re too thin,” 

“Doesn’t matter how much I eat, and of what, I just can’t put anything on,” he sighed, gesturing to Morgan’s muscles “I’m fine with not being all muscled and toned, as long as I can outrun the unsub, everything’s fine,”

Morgan laughed loudly, eyes crinkling as he sipped some of the wine, encouraging Spencer to do the same “So how does that work? Profiling? Can you do it to me?”

Spencer squares his shoulders, as if accepting the challenge, and Morgan grins, mimicking him, so they’re both leaning across the table, ready. “Alright…” Spencer laughed, eyes sparkling, even in the dim lighting “I’ll just have to take out the murderer part of the profiler.”

“Might help,”

“Okay…so, strong, physically capable, alpha male tendencies, so…most likely proud and protective.” Morgan nodded, watching Spencer work his magic, it was kinda sorta fascinating “You’re comfortable with the way you look, so much so that you would allow Garcia to dress you, which is you know…always risky. And also shows that you trust her. But the trust seems rare so…it probably takes a lot to earn it. Someone probably hurt you in childhood.” He noticed Morgan stiffened, and so moved on “Tattoo of a rose on your shoulder, Garcia told me, shows high pain tolerance and that you think things through. Smart, highly trained, determined.”

“You could just make all that up,” Morgan shrugged “I wouldn’t want to disagree with anything you just said.”

“Alright,” Spencer smirked at the teasing “You have a dog.”

Morgan frowned; “Alright kid, how’d you know that?”

“Profiling powers.”

“No seriously, how did you know?”

“You have at least three sisters.”

Morgan’s eyes widened “Did Garcia tell you that?”

“Nope,” Spencer laughed at the look on his face, smiling apologetically at the waitress as she set their stuff down, he picked up his knife and fork, which sparkled silver. “I told you, I profile people. And I’m kinda good at my job,”

Morgan pursed his lips, impressed, and they tucked in. “So…what’s my favourite colour?”

“Red.”

“Wrong.”

“It was a guess,” 

Morgan laughed, chewing thoughtfully “So, Garcia tells me you don’t date much, why not? Seem like a catch. Unless there’s a serial killer hiding under that waistcoat?”

“I just…” he shrugged “I’m not great in social situations. I think I tend to miss a lot of social cues, like when someone wants to avoid talking about something. Plus…I’m not really that interesting.”

Morgan fell sombre at the honesty in the kids voice. As if he actually believed the things he was saying, and wasn’t looking for attention. He was honest. Morgan’s heart tightened slightly; “Garcia says I’m not allowed to mess up with you.”

“Oh,” he grinned knowingly “You’re that type of guy,”

“What? You calling me a dog, Reid?”

“Hmm…I’m calling you the type of guy who doesn’t even have to wink to get a beautiful girl on their arm each night.”

Morgan winked “I think you mean beautiful guy,”

Spencer shrugged “Same thing.”

And damn if that wasn’t attractive. Not an ignorant bone in that boy’s body. Morgan found himself unexplainably pulled towards it. “Garcia set us up because she thought you were my type.”

Spencer frowned, tracing the rim of his wine glass with his index finger thoughtfully “Am I?”

“Almost.” Derek admitted “I mean, physically, you’re everything I want.” Spencer couldn’t contain the shudder that shook through him at the words, and Derek smirked knowingly “But I think I look for someone a little more…I don’t wanna use the word ‘experienced’ but…”

“No worries,” Spencer reassured him, taking a small sip of his wine and straightening his collar “It’s actually a human reflex. We want someone we know can handle everything we have to give, and that sort of response is built up through experience and age. It ensures that the person understands everything, and you’re not having to teach them as you go,”

“So I’m not going home with you tonight,”

“I’d be a little offended if you even thought I’d let you.”

Morgan laughed, nodding “Touché kid.” The kid was getting more impressive as the night wore on. 

But the night came to an end. And they both left the restaurant, into the cool night air. Spencer jammed his hands into his pockets, smiling “This was fun,”

“Yeah,” he looked down at Spencer thoughtfully “Damn shame you aren’t more experienced. You’re so pretty.”

“Should I be offended by that adjective?”

“I wouldn’t.”

And they said they’re goodbyes.

And that’s when Morgan heard the screeching of fast moving tyres. A maniac tearing down the road, the road that Spencer had just crossed.

Morgan found himself running, sprinting, and he was tackling Spencer off of the road mere seconds before the truck would have killed him. 

They collapsed together on the concrete, breathing heavily, Spencer coughing heavily from hand the wind knocked out of him, and there was blood on his forehead.

“Reid!” Morgan cried, lifting him up “Reid!”

Spencer whined, opening his eyes to see Morgan above him, and he was helped gently to his feet, Morgan’s strong, capable hands, never leaving his shoulders. “Where’d that truck come from?”

“God, I should have got his license plate down. Reid, he was going way too fast-“

“You pushed me out of the way,” Spencer breathed in shock, looking up, eyes wide with wonder “You saved my life. You risked your life to save me.”

Derek looked down, voice caught, until he saw the blood “Damn Reid, you’re bleeding!”

“I think I hit my head,” he murmured, touching it gently and wincing “It’s alright, small cut.”

“There’s a lot of blood-“

“Technically, in cases of cuts, it’s areas above the shoulders that are going to lose more blood, simply because the area of skin is smaller and the brain is situated there so blood flow is increa-“ he stopped at Morgan’s look, and grinned “It looks worse than it is.”

Morgan stepped back, but hovered “Do you need anything, a hospital?”

“I’ll be fine.” Spencer nodded, peeling off his waistcoat and holding it to the cut “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine by morning.”

“You might have a concussion.” Morgan sighed “I don’t wanna leave you alone. At least let me walk you home.”

It was a good thing he did too, because as soon as they got Spencer’s apartment, the kid literally fell asleep on the floor. Morgan carried him to his bed, checking the wound, and opening Spencer’s eyes, checking for signs of a concussion, before getting comfortable on the sofa. 

He was awoken early in the morning, by the smell of eggs, and he frowned, sitting up, to see Spencer handing him a plate with a smile. “Turns out you did go home with me.” 

Morgan chuckled, taking the plate “Nice place man,”

“I like it,” Spencer sighed, sitting down with a tired sigh “Thank you Derek, for last night, seriously. You saved my life.” Morgan smiled

“It’s fine kid, don’t sweat it.” He groaned suddenly “God, what are we gonna tell Garcia about the date?”

Spencer frowned “We’ll tell her the truth? That we liked each other but decided to be friends?”

“No! If we do that she’ll never stop hounding me about it!” he set down his plate, thinking “Alight, we’ll just tell her it went well, we kissed and headed back to my place, but you backed out.”

“Hey! Why do I have to be the one to back out? Why can’t you?”

“Because that’s insane.” 

Spencer rolled his eyes, and then cried out at the pain that caused his head. Morgan was in front of him in a flash, massaging his temples with gentle thumbs “Rapid eye movement after experiencing a concussion is painful.”

“You knew it, but you still did it,” Derek frowned. 

Spencer looked down at him, breathing stilted “Hey Derek?” the dark man hummed, crouched in front of him “What if we don’t lie to Garcia? Tell her we kissed at the end of the date but didn’t feel anything, and so went our separate ways?” and then Spencer was leaning forward, pressing his lips to Derek’s.

It was like nothing Derek had ever felt before. 

He didn’t want to sound like a girl, and it wasn’t fireworks he experienced- but fire itself. Hot and blazing and passionate, and intoxicating him. He was leaning forward roughly, ruled by arousal, hands gripping Spencer’s hips, sliding his tongue in between coffee tasting lips.

Spencer pulled back, panting for breath, and Morgan kissed down his jaw. 

“W-what about my experience?” he stuttered

“Turns out you didn’t need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya :)  
> x


	58. If Henry Thinks So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the fact that one day when you ask someone about the kids, they're not ready, and the thought is insane. 
> 
> And then four weeks later the idea...doesn't seem so terrible. In fact, it kinds makes you smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa! Sorry, I think I made it way more serious than you wanted...  
> x

Morgan stops to admire the view for a moment.

They'd both agreed to watch Henry while JJ and Will took a very much deserved break, but this...god, Spencer's lying long ways across the sofa, all long tangling limbs and short boy band hair, and Henry's cuddled into his arms, a large picture book is acting like a tiny blanket over their shoulders, open and protective. And Henry's long blond hair reminds Derek of how Spencer's use to look. Heck, the kid's wearing a sweater vest just like Spence's. 

Spencer shifts slightly, yawning and Henry nuzzles into the warm of Spencer's neck. 

Morgan swallows thickly, the picturesque look of how right everything seems...

...  
...  
...

"Is it something you'd ever consider?" Morgan asks quietly, it's the next day, and the handsome dark agent has spent the whole day working up courage to have this conversation. 

"Is what something I'd ever consider?" Spencer asks, rocking the sleeping four year old that's asleep in his arms as Spencer reads his own book, probably in Russian or something obscure. 

"Kids."

Spencer turns to him sharply "No." And then he's returning to his book.

It's a slap in the face to Morgan, whose spent the better part of the last 24 hours trying to work up the courage to have this conversation with Spencer, and to be rejected like that...it's so unlike Spencer to be insensitive and cruel, and it slices deep into Morgan's heart. He clenches his jaw, blinking back tears as he turns back to the sports game. A moment passes, and Spencer looks up, feeling terrible, his fingers skimming gently through Henry's hair "Derek-"

"What, Reid?" he breathes harshly, and then he's angry that he feels bad! Spencer should feel bad! But he can't help and look up to see Spencer swallowing thickly, and Morgan's surprised that his eyes are sparkling with unshed tears too. 

"I'm sorry," he blurted quietly, mindful of Henry "But I can't." He shakes his head viciously, and his voice breaks "Morgan I can't, god, I-" he closes his mouth immediately, and he stood, taking Henry to his bedroom. Morgan sits there in the quiet of the living room, and then Spencer returns, looking more composed, but still shaking. Morgan sits up on the sofa, looking at him, and then Spencer, very quietly, wringing his hands so roughly that red rings are starting to form on his wrist, and he whispers, brokenly; "Please don't leave me."

It's so vulnerable, despite everything that Morgan's wounded heart, he's up, and he hugging Spencer so tightly, feeling the younger tremble against his muscle physique. "I'm not gonna leave you." He said firmly, and he felt Spencer's tears soak through to his chest. "I'm not. I promise. I'm not."

"I just can't, Derek," he whispered "I couldn't- I'd...god, I'd end up like my dad, or-or I'd genetically pass on some sort of brain disease, I couldn't...I couldn't do that to a child. And it wouldn't work! We both work and-"

"Spence," he said softly, brushing his fingers across Spencer's forehead to look at his face "I wasn't going to force you into it, I was just asking how you felt."

"You're angry."

"No, I'm not."

"You called me 'Reid' when I said no." Spencer pulled himself away, hugging himself tightly, throat dry "You do that when you're trying to distance yourself from me. You're angry."

Morgan sighs, knowing it's useless to argue "Okay yeah, maybe I'm angry. Maybe I wanted kids."

It hangs in the air for a long time, and it doesn't ever really get better.

...  
...  
...

Spencer breaks up with him three weeks later.

He lies and says it's because he doesn't have time for a relationship, that they can still be friends, but Morgan's upset. "Don't Spence," he whispered, watching as Spencer holds the box of his stuff that he's gathered from Derek's apartment "Don't."

"I want you to be happy," he manages, half smiling, a tear trailing down the side of his face, mirroring Derek "You'll find someone way better for you than me. Someone who wants everything you want." They both hear the unsaid. Someone who wants kids.

"I don't need them-"

"I will not deprive you." Spencer says seriously, swallowing thickly "I will never hold you back. And this is me doing that."

And he's gone.

Derek's too upset to notice the nobility of what's just happened, until hours later.

...  
...  
...

Everyone notices.

And thankfully, no one says a word. 

Spencer's still a genius, and Derek's still a door kicking superhero. 

And then Derek gets a girlfriend, and she's so beautiful, and when he brings everyone to meet her, they all turn to watch Spencer, who masks his face perfectly, greeting the beautiful black woman, before heading to the kitchen. 

Derek follows him. He closes the kitchen door of the office and leans against it, watching Spencer stir himself some instant coffee, sipping it before it's even properly dissolved. He turns slightly, shoulders relaxing, and he sees Derek, he nods. "You like Savannah?"

"She's beautiful." Spencer says honestly "I mean it," his eyes burn with truth "She's...she looks perfect with you. She's breath taking."

Derek sighs "As opposed to?"

Spencer laughs, a tinkling sound that Derek hasn't heard in a long time, "Stop it," he grins. Morgan stares at him, completely lost. 

"Spence?" he asks worriedly, stepping forward when Spencer sets the coffee down, his shoulders still shaking with laughter "Are you alright?"

"God, the colours, can you see them?" he's dazed and relaxed, and Morgan almost cries out when he realises. He races across the kitchen, grabbing Spencer's arm, and pushing up the shirt, and they're there. Fresh puncture wounds. 

"You're high..." he whispered, gripping Spencer's face tightly, looking into his clouded eyes "Why would you do that?!!"

"I knew you were gonna bring her," he slurs out with a smile, sagging against the wall, kept up only by Derek's hands on his shoulders "Wanted to be -r-ready, for it, you know? Didn'twannamakeitawkward..."

"Reid." Morgan groans, voice pained, he presses their foreheads together, eyes clenched tightly shut "You can't do things like that to me."

"Sorry baby," Spencer whines "I'm not addicted, you know? One hit. I kept the dos-dosage down. Not addicted."

"Yeah, but one hell of a ride when you snap out of it. Where'd you get it anyway?"

Spencer shrugs, his full weight against Derek's now, and then he laughs "Ironically," he murmurs "This is just a lot of pills and some alcohol. You know- anything mixed with ethanol can be-"

"Derek, Savannah wants to-" Hotch stops as he sees them, and he can't help but smile, even slightly "Get him home safe."

...  
...  
...

And then one week later, they're back together. And everything's fine, because life goes on, and they remember how well they fit.

And three weeks later, they're baby sitting Henry again. 

Spencer's sat on the ground, helping him build up his blocks and Derek's making them lunch. 

"Are you a daddy, Uncle Spencer?" Henry chimes

"No, but I'm your god father." Spencer grins, letting Henry topple the blocks down and then helping him build them up again 

"You should be. You'd be a good dad. So would uncle Derek."

Spencer turns to look up at Derek, who's watching him carefully. 

Spencer smiles, 

And Derek beams back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS!  
> x


	59. Stressful Teen Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; FallingDownTheStairs

"Hey kid?" Morgan, the 17 year old jock in a school hoodie and faded jeans, tapped the top of the brown table in the library. A 14 year old, lanky brunette peered up through his glasses, eyebrow arched intelligently as he set down his thick book. Morgan grinned at him "Where are the books on Queen Victoria?"

"Section D," Spencer said softly, turning and gesturing to a small area in the corner "But we also have the section on 19th Century England, that might help,"

"Thanks man," the handsome, dark boy clapped Spencer's shoulder, and froze when the boy winced. "What's up?" He pulled back "You hurt?"

"I'm fine," the 14 year old murmured, tugging at his sweater vest "Just fell."

"Come on kid," he said softly "I may look stupid but I'm not, you hurt?"

"Just a bruise."

Derek frowned, but headed over to the section, pulling out a host of books, and lugging them back to the table, where he sat opposite the young boy. "D'ya mind?" the brunette said nothing, but shook his head and Morgan leaned forward, crossing his arms under his chest "I'm Derek Morgan."

"Spencer Reid." He quirked a small smile "What are you doing?"

"Chilling."

"Chilling?" Spencer couldn't stop the amused twitch of his lips and Derek beamed at him, elated. Spencer set down his own books and looked at Derek's Queen Victoria books "Want some help?"

"Nah kid, this is higher stuff, you haven't done this stuff yet."

"Derek," Spencer sighed "I'm in your year. I even sit in front of you in Chemistry."

Derek frowned, looking at the younger boy and realised, heck yeah! This was that kid! But there were so many people in his class, in his year "Sorry man," he rubbed his neck apologetically "You're too quiet."

"I know," Spencer pressed his lips together, still smiling "My mom says that a lot too. So, do you want help?"

"Have you done the project?"

"Yeah, I handed it in two weeks ago," he picked up a large book, and skimmed through the pages, placing a small post-it note there. Morgan frowned at him

"You found that awfully fast..."

"Eidetic memory." Spencer tapped his forehead. Morgan stared, as if in disbelief, and then laughed loudly, attracting the attention of the librarian.

"How could I not know that?"

"I'm quiet." He smiled wryly, placing another post it in another book. 

 

...2 YEARS LATER...

"Spence!" Morgan cries, rushing into the cafeteria, where Spencer is drinking some coffee. The 16 year old chuckles at the sight of his messy friend. "Shoot- Mrs Perkins, don't know how, she figured it out!"

"Hm..." Spencer pursed his lips "It's almost as though someone predicted this might happen..."

Morgan flicked Spencer's head as the two walked up out of the café towards the corridors. "Seriously Spence! She'll put me in detentions for the rest of the year!"

"The horror!" Spencer teased, but then became serious at Morgan's obvious distress "Fine, fine, okay," he massaged his temples "We're going to say that you didn't break the school computer, but that you found it broken, and then freaked out and ran for it."

"That's the plan?" Morgan freaked "Some genius plan that is!"

"We could just run to Mexico," Spencer offered, handing Derek his coffee, and the dark teenager took a deep sip. "I need to go do my maths exam," 

Morgan paused, looking up "Shit." He muttered "Sorry Spence, I completely forgot-"

"It's alright-"

"No, no, good luck, after, we'll go to the beach or something, celebrate it out." And he pulled Spencer in for a bear hug "You'll ace it man,"

"Don't freak out, Derek," Spencer warned, as he headed down the corridor, satchel thumping evenly against his thigh. Morgan watched him go with a grin, when he was roughly shoved by a few guys in his year.

"Freak." They muttered "Hanging out with some kid."

"He's smarter than you guys could ever be." Derek growled, turning, muscles tensing "Though I'd be happy to beat your asses into the ground."

"Derek!" Mrs Perkins rushed around the corner "I have to talk to you about a broken computer!"

Derek swore internally, scaring the guys off, before turning to the red haired teacher, he flashed her his best smile "Would you believe me if I said I found it like that?" To his shock, she laughed, a gentle tinkling sound

"It was an old computer, Derek, barely worth $60, it wasn't working before you smashed it in."

"It was an accident," he tried, but she just nodded at him with a smile, disappearing around the corner.

Derek stood there, holding Spencer's still warm coffee in his hands, and takes another sip, laughing to himself as he heads to the gym, to wait for Spencer/

He sorta goes everywhere with him now.

And he doesn't know when he stopped being able to function without the lanky genius, but he knows he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. They look out for each other, and that makes them different from everyone else in their year, because having someone who gives a damn about you during the most stressful years of your life-

Worth all the co-dependency in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya!  
> x


	60. Rubbing off on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolonged Exposure makes people start acting like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Morpheus! Sorry it took so long!

"Derek," Spencer whined, he hated nightclubs with a blind passion, but here he was, sitting opposite his boyfriend, in the corner of the club, lights flashing, music blaring, even though they were in a more secluded area "Can we please, please, please go home?"

"Uh, uh, pretty boy," Morgan grinned wolfishly "My date night. I love this place, used to come here all the time,"

"And you couldn't go by yourself..."

"Because I have a boyfriend." Morgan rolled his eyes, bringing a waitress over and ordering for both of them. She sauntered away, swinging her hips, and Morgan laughed at Spencer's expression "Come on kid, loosen up, you could learn to love places like these." He shrugged at Spencer glare "Alright fine, but there's nothing you can do to make me leave." And then Morgan was back to examining the thrumming nightlife. 

But his words made Spencer frown.

Nothing you can do to make me leave.

Spencer had to bite back a small smirk, determination at getting out of here, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, and start his plan. 

Thankfully, the bathroom was empty, he leaned against the sink, examining himself critically in the mirror. Sweater vest, purple shirt, tie, jeans, boyband hair cut tucked neatly behind his ear. "The only way to make Derek leave, is to entice him with something," Spencer felt his cheeks flush with colour just at thought. Derek told him over and over how attractive he thought Spencer was, and though the lanky brunette found it difficult to believe, he had to try something.

He pulled off his sweater vest, and his tie, tucking them neatly into his satchel. He untucked his shirt, and then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing a smooth, pale, prominent collar bone. He bit his lip nervously, inadvertently making them a lovely dark pink. "Okay... what else...." he frowned thinking hard. And then he remembered. Sex hair. This thing that Morgan had said to him the third time they'd had sex. Spencer ran both hands through his hair, messing it up so it fell floppily into his forehead, framing his face with brown curls. Spencer didn't see how hair had anything to do with sex whatsoever, but he trusted Derek. 

And he walked out of the bathroom, determination set on his face.

Morgan looked up when Spencer returned, their drinks had arrived. He stiffened, eyes raking greedily over his partner. Spencer didn't seem to notice how appealing he looks, sipping his drink quietly. Derek swallowed thickly "Where's your sweater vest?"

"I removed it, it's hot in here," he lied easily, leaning back against the black, plush seat, he stretched, shirt lifting to reveal a marble torso. Morgan bit back a growl, and Spencer knew this plan would work. He slid around the booth, until he was beside Derek, placing a hand, which he managed to look steady instead of shaky on Derek's inner thigh, he mewled softly "Please," he whispered "I wanna go home..."

Derek stiffened, turning to look down at Spencer in disbelief, his throat was suddenly dry "S-Spence..."

"Please," he hummed quietly, nuzzling into Derek's neck, knowing that the older man loved it on the rare occasions that Spencer initiated. Morgan relaxed at the feel of Spencer's soft hair, tickling his jaw and felt himself harden accordingly. And he caught Spencer's smirk. 

Morgan grinned, pulling away "Nice try, kid," and he moved to sit opposite Spencer at the booth, leaning over to grab his drink.

Spencer whined, but he couldn't help his smile "I thought I almost had you,"

"Almost did," Morgan tried to make his member soften. "It was impressive, didn't know you had it in you,"

"You must be rubbing off on me," Spencer muttered, leaning his head back over the booth, to reveal his long, bare neck to Morgan who sneaked a peak when Spencer wasn't looking. Spencer look back at Derek, a small, sad smile on his face "Is there anything I can do to make you wanna get out of here?"

"Nope," Derek emphasised the word with a gentle chuckle "We're staying till at least 1 am, and we're gonna dance, and you're gonna have fun."

"Fine." Spencer grumbled

Derek nudged Spencer's calf with his foot teasingly "Hey! No pouting-"

"Spencer?" a heavily French accent called, the two of them turned up to see a young man, maybe two years older than Spencer, in a slinky suit and light olive skin.

"Pierre!" Spencer beamed, standing and letting himself be engulfed in a tight hug, Pierre kissed Spencer's cheeks, his hands on his bare neck and he was laughing

"Look at you, chere! Magnifique!"

Spencer flushed, turning to gesture to Derek "Derek, this is my old friend Pierre, we went to Yale together for a year, before he transferred back home to Paris," Derek smiled brightly "And Pierre, this is Derek, my boyfriend and fellow FBI agent,"

"Ah! Someone big and brave to take care of you, huh?" the French man smiled, kissing Derek's cheeks enthusiastically. He gestured for them both to sit back down as he stood beside the table, so it seemed as less of an intrusion. "If I remember you Spencer, places like z'is...never your place, huh? You prefere ze libraries and musees."

Spencer smiled, nodded, and gestured to Derek "It his turn to pick date night,"

"Ah! Oui, oui," Pierre laughed, clapping Derek's shoulder "Take care of him, huh? He has ze...ze ...how do you say in English? Dark terrors?"

"Nightmares," Spencer filled in helpfully, Pierre nodded.

"Don't worry," Morgan smiled "I won't let anything happen to him," Pierre nodded approvingly, giving another wave, before disappearing into the mass of dancing people. Morgan turned to look at Spencer, eyebrow arched "Old friend?"

"Yeah, you possessive bastard," he teased "Just old friend," 

"And...you've been having nightmares since university?"

"Only for a brief period, I'd just sent my mom away...I'm fine," he nodded, but then his eyes lit up "Unless sympathy will get me out of this nightclub?"

Morgan rolled his eyes "Come on pretty boy, is it really that bad?"

"I guess not," he sighed, running his foot gently up the inside of Derek's leg, knowing exactly where to apply pressure "But I can think of something better."

Morgan growled, bucking his hips gently into the heel of Spencer's converse, he nodded resolutely, standing, and dragging Spencer by his hand out of the club "But next time, if I don't like a museum, I'm just gonna start fucking you in front of all those people."

"No you wouldn't," Spencer teased, gasping as Morgan kissed down his neck, as he was pressed against the outside wall of the club, the cold night air making him paler "You wouldn't let anyone see me naked aside from you."

"Got that right," Morgan hissed, rocking their cores together

"I wouldn't let you either. No one's allowed to see you but me,"

"Oh yeah?" Derek grinned, teasing, but truly pleased "So you're a bit of a possessive bastard too, huh?"

"I told you," Spencer laughed "You're rubbing off on me."

"In more ways than one, right?"

"You're a child,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many prompts for me to do, yet I'm still starving for more!  
> x


	61. I know you'll catch that Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know we got a mystery to solve so Scooby Doo get ready for your act- don't hold back. And when you pull on through you'll get yourself a Scooby Snack. That's a fact. Scooby Dooby Doo, I see you, you're ready and you're willing. I can count on you, because Scooby Doo, I know you'll catch that Villain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta came up with this myself...I just really love the idea

Even after a bath, Spencer smells like coffee. Like it's been branded to him, like the papery scent that you can only catch if you're looking for it. Spencer's hair smells like...dusty vanilla...he doesn't know what type of shampoo the kid's using, but it's divine. 

And Derek feels so perfect wrapped up with him like this. 

He's just woken up, surprisingly early, and they're perfectly entwined.

Spencer's face is buried into his neck, body curled into towards Derek, and Derek has his one arm wrapped around the lanky genius' back, the other cupping his ass, and Derek has to grin, even his subconscious is a sex maniac. His legs are tangled with Spencer's and they couldn't be closer if they tried. All the blankets are on the floor, and Derek can only assume that they kicked them out in favour of each others body heat. He isn't complaining. 

He rests his cheek against Spencer's soft hair and revels in the fact that they're both only in their underwear, the contact of their chests pressed together is heavenly. 

He wants to wake up to this every morning. 

He smiles when he feels soft, wet lips press a gentle kiss to his throat.

"Good morning to you too, pretty boy," he hums, the gentle vibration in his chest making Spencer's toes curl. 

"You feel good," the younger man murmured

"So do you," Derek chuckles, squeezing Spencer's ass appreciatively, "Love you so much,"

The words and the lazy slumber of the Saturday morning made Spencer grin, "Love you too, Derek," and he rolled out of the dark man's grip, fumbling for the remote. Morgan groaned at the loss, but then Spencer was back, remote in hand, turning on the TV, and suddenly, Scooby Doo was on. Morgan rolled his eyes, but encouraged Spencer's movement, as the lithe man nestled between Morgan's legs, back against his chest, bringing the blankets back up to cover them both, Morgan shuffled and leaned against the headboard, so they could both watch.

"Why do you like this again?" Morgan laughed, running his fingers down Spencer's chest

"Because it's us!" He grinned imploringly "We're a group of friends, who go around in the jet to solve crimes, and Scooby Doo is about a group of friends, who go around in a van, to solve crimes!"

"Except...we don't have a talking dog?"

Spencer shrugged "Artistic licence."

Morgan chuckled, kissed Spencer's temple "Alright then, who's who?"

"Well, Fred is definitely Hotch. The leader, makes all the plans. JJ's Daphne, pretty and smart. Aside from that though, it's difficult," he turned to look at Derek "Wanna be Scooby, Shaggy, or Velma?"

Morgan hummed happily "What kind of name is Shaggy?"

"It's a nickname," he said helpfully "The character’s name is actually Norville. He's called Shaggy because of his hair."

"You're Shaggy," Morgan chuckled, pointing at the screen when Shaggy game on, running in a ridiculous manner 

"What?!" he cried incredulously, in protest

"Sure you are," he ran his fingers through Spencer's messy, unruly hair "Shaggy."

"Fine, you're Scooby."

"Now that's ridiculous."

"Is it? He's dark, strong, tall-"

"A dog."

"You always call yourself a 'dawg',"

Morgan chuckled, side aching with pleasure "How come in this show we're both always running away?"

"We still catch the bad guy in the end. I think that's what I like about this cartoon- all cartoons really, they always have a happy ending. In Scooby Doo, they always unmask the unsub."

"Unsub?" Derek sucked a hickey behind Spencer's ear "Don't you mean the first character we meet, other than the main characters? It's always the guy that calls for help,"

"Not true." Spencer countered "You should watch more of the episode-" he stuttered "De-Derek, are you trying to draw blood or something?"

"Sorry baby boy," the dark man murmured, flicking his tongue over the dark purple hickey "You just look so good with my marks. And it's not as though I come away unscathed. My back looks like a freaking war zone," Spencer grinned, kissing Derek softly at the awkward ankle. "Are we gonna spend all day like this? Watching Scooby Doo?"

"That's the plan."

"Incredibly optimistic plan, what if we get called in?"

"We'll send Scooby and Shaggy in our place, no one will know the difference,"

A comfortable silence settled in, as Morgan caught up on the plot, which was remarkably easy as they kept repeating themselves on the television, kids and their short attention spans. "You know what would be useful," Derek murmured "If they carried guns."

"They're meant to be in high school."

"What?!" he cried "I've never seen an episode when they were in school!"

"...and I woulda gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids..." the TV blared, and Spencer laughed;

"Don't you just wish an unsub would say that to us when we caught him?"

"Reid," he breathed softly "I remember a time where none of this between us would have been possible. Shy, kept to themselves, didn't like physical contact, look at you now,"

Spencer studied Morgan's hand, holding it with his two pale ones, admiring the contrast, he traced his fingers over the lines on his palm "You got me addicted to your touch. You're fault."

"I'll take the blame any day,"

"...you're not fooling me, cuz I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve so Scooby Doo get ready for your act. Don't hold back..."

"I can count on you, because Scooby Doo," Spencer chimed, Derek rolled his eyes, but indulged him, ruffling his shaggy hair

"I know you'll catch that villain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting to the prompt! And feel fine to vote for other peoples (Pepa, girl, you're prompts get loads of votes) it lets me know which ones to work on first!  
> x
> 
> Why didn't I include Clooney in this...


	62. For A Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Derek's into one night stands, and Spencer's clingy.
> 
> And because Derek can be clingy, and Spencer can move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad, but HAPPY ENDING, I do kinda favour those...

"Come on, pretty boy," Morgan called, swinging on his coat "Let's go,"

"No thanks," Spencer murmured, scanning over the papers in the dimly lit bullpen "Go have fun though,"

Morgan rolled his eyes "Come on Reid, this case was tough. And I know it didn't end the way we wanted it too, let's go to a club, come on man, it'll be fun." Spencer smiled wryly, looking up in an effort to placate Derek's offers, he opened his mouth, but the handsome dark agent raised his hands "No protests!"

"But..." he stood, letting Morgan push him towards the elevator, and he felt incredibly weak for saying it, but it was the truth at least "Whenever we do stuff like this, you always find a girl and I'm left alone, it just seems pointless."

Derek frowned at that, his arm wrapped tight over the younger ones shoulder, "Alright then, how about a promise? I won't leave you the entire night."

"Does that mean you won't leave with another woman for the entire night, and just for a few minutes? Or does it mean you won't physically leave my side the entire night?"

Morgan rolled his eyes again "Pick one, it's yours."

...  
...  
...

The club didn't last long. They got drunk, and before they knew it, they were in Spencer's apartment, only slightly tipsy, but incredibly hot.

Morgan threw him against the bed, kissing down Spencer's jaw wetly, pulling down his trousers, and Spencer didn't have time to think about how much he'd wanted this. How much he'd always wanted this- he'd loved Derek ever since he met him. He'd be in love with him for 8 years, and now the notorious ladies man was pumping his cock, and forcing a slick finger into Spencer's heat. "Fuck, kid you're tight, how long since you've done this?"

Spencer can't answer, lost in the feeling, but if he could, he'd say he'd never done this before. And he thinks it's kinda off Morgan would think he has, but then he feels Morgan's head push in, and he can only moan loudly, bucking his hips up towards Derek's sweat slickened muscles. He's so deliriously happy that Derek's his first he could cry. 

Morgan whispers sweet nothings into his ear, his hands running up and down Spencer's body, calling him beautiful and making him flush, and then they're both coming, and they both cry out each others names, and then they fall asleep.

Spencer wakes up alone.

But bless and curse him for his naivety, he thinks maybe Morgan just headed into work early.

...  
...  
...

The entire day at work, Spencer's ecstatic, he's done it, he's with the love of his life, and to hell with it all, he doesn't feel as shy anymore. He sticks by Morgan's side for the whole day, buys him coffee, brings him lunch, sits next to him on the plane, offers to go visit the families with him. He doesn't leave his side, and the others notice, but don't say a word, not wanting to upset Spencer's good mood, because it means he gets breakthroughs more quickly.

And at the end of the day, he follows Derek down into the underground car park, like a puppy following it's master, and Derek turns on his heel, hand out to stop Spencer, it rests lightly on his chest, and he's frowning "What's wrong with you today, kid?"

"Nothing," Spencer grins brightly "What are we doing now?" It's damn needy, and it makes Morgan's stomach coil uncomfortably 

"Kid, you do know that last night was nothing more than a one night stand, right?"

Spencer freezes. His smile gone, his heart tripling it's rate in less than a second, he can't breathe.

"Shit," Morgan groaned, rubbing the back of his neck "Spencer, you know that's what I do, that was just some fun, it didn't mean anything!"

Didn't mean anything...

"Come on kid, you knew that." Morgan sees the tears glittering in Spencer's eyes and steps back, away from the baggage that he's never wanted to pick up in any one night relationship. "I shouldn't have done it," he sighs regretfully "I should have known you were too sensitive. Come on Reid, it's not like either of us even want a relationship anyway, we both work all the time,"

But I love you. But I've always loved you! "But I love you," Spencer whispers, visions blurring, voice quiet, yet unexplainably loud in the parking lot "I've always loved you."

Morgan shakes his head, damn, the kid really was sensitive. Morgan should have guessed that, he knew Reid had intimacy issues, he'd love anyone who slept with him. Hell, he probably loved everyone who'd slept with him. "Stop it," he shakes Spencer off "You're being a baby Reid, and you're scaring me. It was a one night stand, not a fucking relationship prospect." And he knows he's being harsh, but Spencer is scaring him, standing there, crying, saying he loves him over and over, Morgan turns and heads for his car. "Give it a week, you'll be over it. Or just get laid Reid," And he's gone.

The young, lanky genius, feels stupid. Embarrassed. Alone. "Morgan!" He calls as the car draws out "Morgan!" and Morgan can hear him, and he drives away and Spencer falls to his lips crying. He should have known. He should have known- of course he should have! Why would Morgan want him? He was just drunk enough to see Spencer as mildly attractive. Of course he wouldn't want him. Spencer sobs, heaving wrecks that are mortifyingly loud, and he touches his hole gingerly through his jeans, it's still sore, and he sobs louder, he'd been saving his virginity, ever since he met Morgan, he vowed to only lose to him, if he ever did. 

Now he realises he's a stupid kid, who's only good to fuck on a drunk night out. 

He stands on shaky legs, wiping his eyes on his sleeves, and his nose is red and runny. He slides into his own car, and sees himself in the rear-view mirror, splotchy, ugly, disgusting. That's what Morgan saw, and it's time that Spencer accepted himself for what he was.

He drives to a nightclub, knowing he looks a mess, so he goes into the bathroom, cleans himself up. He's so stupid. God, he's never known someone so stupid- he was actually happy, he actually thought Morgan wanted to be with him. He shakes his head violently, messy curls falling into his forehead. He told Morgan he loved him, and he should never have dared hope to hear it back. He'd never hear it back. He didn't deserve the words. The only person who would ever tell him that was his mother. He vows to visit her soon, and then heads out into the club.

A guy three years older than him with a Spanish Accent, called Axel, takes a shine to him. 

And Spencer let's himself get taken back to a strange apartment, and let's himself get used, because he's just a hole. He lets himself feel good for a few moments, because that's what Derek said right? 'Or just get laid, Reid' this is him doing just that. 

But after they're both spent, Spencer doesn't feel love towards Axel, he still feels stupid and naïve, because he actually loves the muscled agent who called him 'pretty'. And he starts to cry, curling up in a strangers bed, tears wetting the pillow. 

Axel doesn't understand, but he wraps his body around Spencer's, whispering sweet Spanish words into his ear, and Spencer marvels in how he sounds like Elle with the way he rolls his r's, he misses Elle. He falls asleep with Axel nosing his throat.

And he doesn't wake up alone.

...  
...  
...

"Spencer, are you alright?" Hotch asks when the briefing is over.

Spencer looks up and smiles tightly "Yes Sir."

"You sure? You haven't spoken a lot today," he appears concerned over Spencer, but the younger agent knows that must be wrong. Nobody concerns over him, he's a hole. And he should be used as such. 

"Sorry Sir, I can speak more if you'd like, Sir." And his voice is submissive, well-rehearsed and fluent, overly polite. Hotch frowns over the odd wording, but nods, leaving. And Spencer's in the room by himself. He looks out over the bullpen, and sees Derek flirting with Garcia. He takes a moment to marvel in how perfect Derek is. He remembers why he fell for him in the first place. Kind, gentle, but strong, firm, a protector, and yet in need of protection himself. He was handsome, with a heart of gold, a hero for overcoming all that he has. 

Spencer smiles at the fact he was even used by Derek.

...  
...  
...

Morgan doesn't really understand it.

Spencer never stays alone with a room with him anymore, doesn't make eye contact, it's like the past 8 years of building up his confidence and social skills are gone. He's polite, polite with everyone, gets them all coffee, gets them all lunch, and refuses to except payment for it. Everyone thought it was weird at first, and started declining the food, but Spencer kept buying it, and they realised if they didn't eat it, it was going to go to waste anyway. 

Emily tried to talk to him about it, Morgan watched on the plane. "You know Reid, you don't have to buy us lunch, or coffee, we'd still like you, we did before," she smiles gently, and everyone on the jet turns somewhat subtly to watch.

Spencer smiles. They'd still like him? Every night, he gets his ass fucked by Axel, it's almost an arrangement, Spencer practically lives at this guys apartment, and Axel is good to him. Doesn't let him fuck anyone else, makes him dinner, takes him out. But Spencer doesn't know why. He'd do anything the handsome Spanish man wanted. "But, you like me better when I get you lunch?"

Emily frowned "No Reid, I like you just the same,"

Spencer frowned, genuinely curious "Why? I'm not doing anything for you then,"

Emily shoots a nervous glance to everyone else on the jet "Reid...you don't like someone because they give you stuff."

"I know," he half smiles "But me, talking about me. The only way people could like me was if I gave them things," he smiles at her reassuringly, before returning to his book and Emily watches in horror. Hotch looks angry, even more concerned, and watches Spencer for the rest of the flight, and then offers to drive him home. The youngest agent politely declines, saying he isn't going home.

"Where are you going Spence?" JJ asks worriedly. He beams at her 

"To be liked." And then he's gone.

It's silent for a moment, before Rossi speaks up "I don't like this."

"No," Hotch murmured "Neither do I."

...  
...  
...

It has to be Spencer's luck right?

That Axel, the first person he met at that club is the nicest guy ever. "Spencer," he whispers when Spencer arrives at his apartment, he hugs him tightly, and then sits him own "I want you to listen to me, alright?" Spencer nods, confused, and Axel explains everything.

The brilliant Spanish man explains. He explains to Spencer that the lithe brunette loved Derek, but Derek didn't love him. He explained that Spencer needed to move on. That he was not an object, he was not a hole to be used. He explained that Spencer meant something. He explained that he himself loved Spencer. That his team loved him, and wanted him to be happy, and that he didn't have to buy things for people because being himself was enough. Maybe not enough to be loved by Derek, "But enough to be loved by me," Axel finishes. Spencer looks up, eyes watering, and hugs him tightly.

Axel fixes him, stiches him up, puts back the pieces that Morgan scattered, and then he and Spencer are dating. Are almost very much in love.

...  
...  
...

In the afternoon, two weeks later, Spencer tells them about Axel, about how they live together, and that if they wanna reach him, he has a new number. Everyone's happy for him, but mostly they're happy that he isn't still buying them lunch and addressing them with 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'. He's back to his old self.

It's that night, Morgan has the dream.

Except, it's not a dream. He gets to thinking about Spencer, and this supposed Spanish Axel, and feels weird about it. And he lets himself remember. Remembers Spencer's tight heat, engulfing him. The kid was tight- he sat bolt upright in the darkness of his bedroom. Spencer had been too tight. A virgin. Shit. Shit! He hadn't meant to take the kids virginity- and then he hears Spencer calling him, yelling his love. Voice desperate with need, and he can't help but think that he didn't profile that as accurately as he thought.

The kid almost sounds...honest?

Morgan thinks back to before they slept together. He remembers Spencer telling him he wanted Morgan to stay with him the whole night, never leave his side. He remembers Spencer's smile the day after they slept together. The skip in his step, the joy in his voice, the kid had thought they were in a relationship, and Morgan had never seen him so happy, honest to god. It pulls at something in his heart, that has him flopping back down onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Because what if Spencer had been telling the truth? And then Morgan had fucked him, yelled at him, then left him. Morgan had mocked his feelings and pushed him away. He remembers Spencer believing he was nothing, and that he had to buy people's affections- buy people's affections. Morgan's heart stops, and he's bolt up right again. Spencer must think Derek only liked him to sleep with. The kid gave him his virginity to get Morgan to like him. Because he thought Morgan did. 

He's leaping out of bed, and pulling on jeans and a t-shirt blindly, rushing out of the door, shoes in his hands.

He doesn't know what he's doing, but he calls Garcia at 2 am, and asks for the address of where Spencer's boyfriend lives, when she hears that, the bubbly blonde tech kitten stops being so grouchy, and Morgan is knocking on the door of the apartment.

It swings open a few long minutes later, a guy with bed ruffled black hair, light olive skin and bright eyes. He's dressed in a pair of shorts, and arches an eyebrow "Si?"

"Spencer Reid." He says breathlessly, not caring that he looks a mess. Axel frowns for a moment, before realising, his accent is heavy, yet enticing

"You are Derek Morgan," and the 'r's sound fantastic in his name.

"Spencer!" Derek calls loudly because it looks like this guy is gonna close the door. 

There's a sound on the other side of the door, and Morgan forces himself inside, to see Spencer padding out of the bedroom, soft hair messy, dressed only in a shirt that's too big for him, and...Derek swallows, nothing underneath. If Spencer raised his arms, bent over...breath taking. "Axel," he whines softly "Who is it?" and then he sees Derek, he frowns, eyes alert suddenly "Is everyone alright? What's wrong?"

Derek can only stare, enraptured with the innocence and youth, and yet fiery bravery his pretty boy is emitting. "Spence..." he whispers dryly "I..." he shakes his head "How long did you love me?"

Spencer stares in shock, turning to look at Axel, who to be honest, has a put out look on his face. "Spencer," he said softly "Go back to bed,"

Spencer looks at Morgan, stepping back "I loved you, from the day I met you, to the day after I slept with you,"

Derek growls softly, nostrils flaring, voice cracking "You've stopped? I don't believe you."

"Of course he has," Axel steps in front of Derek "He cried over you for days, do you know how hard it was for me to get him to swallow the bitter pill that you used him? That the only thing he's good for is sex?" Morgan flinches, looking over Axel to Spencer, who's playing with the hem of the shirt nervously. 

"You're coming home with me, Spencer," Derek orders "And once you get into my bed, I swear to god, you are never leaving it."

Spencer looks up, eyes silver with tears "I told you I loved you and you told me to stop it," his voice chokes "You told me to stop it."

"Yes he did," Axel nods, moving to stand beside Spencer, placing his hand on his lower back fingertips grazing Spencer's ass, and the younger one flushes, pulling his shirt down, Derek growls again.

"Don't touch him." He orders, Axel shrugs him off, like he wasn't this muscled, gun carrying, FBI agent. 

"Why? You wanna fuck him then leave him again?"

"Spencer, pretty boy," Morgan's voice is weak, he's crying "I messed up. Come here, I love you. I do, please, please, let's start again. I love you so much, I was just stupid, I didn't realise, but now I do, please-" Spencer takes a small step forward, and that's all it takes for Axel to get angry. For some guy to come in here, and steal his boyfriend in front of him is too much, he pulls on Spencer's shirt- well, his shirt- and tries to pull him back, Morgan leaps forward, gripping Spencer's arms to pull him forward, and the shirt falls away, leaving Spencer bare, and flushing, whimpering in embarrassment even though both men have seen him, and found him beautiful. 

Axel leers over his body as Derek whips off his own shirt, helping Spencer into it. It's bigger on him than Axel's was, but is still delightfully short. "You look better in my shirt anyway, baby," he whispers into Spencer's ear, drawing him close. He gives Axel the finger, before taking Spencer back to his house, and letting them fall asleep in each others arms.

Spencer almost can't believe it when he wakes up.

He's not alone.

He doesn't realise he's spoken out loud "You'll never be alone again," Derek vows, sleepily, kissing Spencer's neck "I'm sorry, baby, can you ever forgive me?"

"I didn't stop loving you," Spencer confesses, nuzzling into Morgan's chest "How could I get angry?"

And he realises, that he belongs here, in Derek's arms. Because Derek's shirt is way more comfortable than anything Axel had given him to wear. "Axel helped you, didn't he?" Morgan murmured, sadly "I should have been that person. But I wasn't. I was the one who hurt you. That's why you should get angry."

Spencer smiles into Derek's neck, "You've helped me. You've helped since I got to the BAU."

Derek makes a choked sound, whispering "You're too good for me," Spencer stares at him in shock, the truth in his voice making his blood run hotter.

"N-"

"Reid," Morgan beams, "I got someone out of my league in bed with me, let me bask in this joy for a bit, yeah?"

A bit, turned out to be the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Please guys, you're normally so good, and I feel as though you didn't like the last few chapters...


	63. Blue Opens his Eyes (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Blue? Spencer's alter personality?
> 
> Good.
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because richardfeynman inspired me!

"Mmm, baby boy," Derek sighed, content, as he lay, sweaty and bare in bed, curled up with Spencer, who hummed shyly, nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm gonna be sore for ages," he laughed lightly, kissing under Derek's jaw. The dark agent grinned, when Spencer shifted beside him, and rolled away, a new, smoother voice filled the air "Ooh, have we just had sex?"

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, murmuring "Blue."

"Hiya," he turned on his side to see a wolfish grin, as Blue tested his limbs, stretching them out "I'm stiff, it's nice," his eyes glittered brightly "Did he like it?"

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked, tiredly, ignoring Blue's games. The alter personality wasn't a shock anymore, more of an...irritation. Like when he arrived in the middle of a film, and spoiled the ending, whereas Spencer had vowed not to say anything. 

"How come you never take me anywhere?" Blue asked, getting out of bed, Derek shifted, so he was almost sitting up, watching Blue walk about, completely at ease with all of his marble skin being on show. Blue ran his hands through his hair, looking at himself curiously in the mirror, he turned to Derek with a half smile; "Spencer wants to cut his hair you know. This down to the shoulder business, he doesn't like it. Feels distracted, bothered."

Derek frowned "Why doesn't he cut it? He's had it short before."

Blue rolled his eyes "I know that, you know that, but he stupidly thinks you might not like it if he cuts it. You compliment him more with longer hair."

"What? No I don't."

"You do," Blue sighed, irritated "He counts. Of course he does, with his freak mind," Derek almost smiles at the irony of that. 

"I don't do it intentionally," he rubbed his temples "What kind of haircut does he want?"

"You won't believe it," Blue seems suddenly excited by the prospect, he'd love it if Spencer started styling and gelling his hair, he takes pride in their appearance, "He wants a boy band thing, and he wants to start styling it up in a quaff."

"Why?" he frowned "Spencer doesn't care about his appearance, stuff like that isn't important to him."

"Your high school reunion in two weeks, he wants to look like he belongs beside you," Blue paused "Are you sure you're actually a profiler? Because you don't seem to pick up these things about him." Morgan glowers at him, but then Blue changes the subject, opening the wardrobe, and pulling out a fitting white t-shirt, "Back to my original question; how come you never take me anywhere? The only things I've ever seen as me, are this apartment and the inside of your car."

"I...hadn't thought about that,"

"Yeah." Blue says dryly "You don't seem to notice a lot of things. About me, or Spencer."

"Don't do that," Morgan growled, the soft afterglow of sex gone, as he stood up, Blue shuffled into some jeans, sliding on trainers without any socks, it was dark outside, and he was hot, so he hoped the night air was cool. "Don't act like the two of you are a team, and you're playing a game against me." He pulled on a black V-necked shirt, searching for his pants.

"Just an observation," he pressed his lips together, and then asked, almost hesitantly "Are you actually gonna take me somewhere?"

"Yeah," Morgan nodded "Where'd you wanna go?" And Morgan felt bad, as he watched Blue, for all his smooth skill and cool confidence, flounder under the question. He'd never had the chance to develop a proper personality "How about a ride on my motorbike? Just see some of LA nightlife, might be fun?" Blue nods gratefully, smiling, but not blushing, as he shrugs on a leather jacket that Rossi bought Spencer for a joke, and the genius never wore. Morgan takes a moment to relish how much it actually suits him. 

He tries not to think about Blue curled up behind him, arms wrapped around his stomach as they zip through night traffic through a city buzzing with night lights from busy buildings, the contrast against the black-purple sky is breath taking. Blue's got his chin on Morgan's shoulder, and neither are wearing helmets, but Derek's in control of the bike, he knows what he's doing. He leans his head hesitantly against Blue's and the younger man sighs, content, and the sound makes Derek feel guilty. 

"I don't know what to do," Derek confessed quietly 

Blue was silent for a long time, taking in the scenery and the wind blowing in his face "I don't know if I should tell you this," he looked up at the twinkling sky "Funny right? Considering I tell you everything else about him. But this? I was actually gonna keep to myself. I don't know," he shook his head, silky hair rubbing at Derek's cheek "He's been looking into electroshock therapy." He laughed bitterly "Kill me off, so to speak. So I guess that's an answer to your problems, right?" Another bitter laugh.

Derek doesn't say anything, because he can't.

...  
...  
...

Spencer comes too in the morning, yawning, he sits up, to see Derek staring at him. He arches an eyebrow "Derek?"

"Electroshock therapy?"

Spencer immediately became defensive, flinging the blankets off, looking mildly surprised to see himself dressed- and why are his trainers still on? He heads to the kitchen, petting Clooney who immediately seems happy to see him. Derek follows, close on his heels "You know sometimes Morgan, I think you deliberately ask Blue about me. I don't like you doing that. It's not fair, it's an invasion of privacy-"

"It's murder!" Derek cut in, eyes wide, Spencer look up in shock "You can't...you can't kill him, Spence! H-He's a person! I've spoken to him, talked to him-"

"He's an illness!" Spencer yelled back, in disbelief, "He's not a person Derek! He's a problem I inherited genetically through my mother! I don't know what you think you understand about the mind-"

"Oh that's right, because I don't have an IQ of 187 I can't possibly understand." He hisses, the thought of Blue being gone forever...he doesn't want that. He wants someone who can protect Spencer, from Dilaudide, from particularly bad cases. Blue is good for him.

"No." Spencer said quickly sighing, pinching the bridge of his news, agitated "No, that's not what I meant-"

"It's exactly what you meant! It's always what you mean! You know sometimes, I prefer Blue a hell of a lot more than I prefer you!"

The pain that lights of Spencer's eyes makes him regret his wording, and he knows it was a low blow, he's taken Spencer's worst fear and thrown it at him. 

"Spence no-"

"Yeah?" Spencer spits, pushing Clooney away from him "That's fantastic. That's fucking fantastic, Derek. I mean, I'd prefer him, too, right!" He laughs, a little crazily "God, he's everything I'm not, right? Not a know-it-all, he's confident, take him with you to your school reunion, if we're even still together by then-or better yet, why don't I just let him take over completely? Would you like that?"

"N-"

Spencer drops to the floor.

Blue opens his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment guys, pleeeasseeee....  
> x


	64. Better than Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're better looking than Thor." He said, licking butter off his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> x

Derek lay across the sofa, Spencer cuddled on top of him, a thick blanket over them both as they watched Deal or No Deal. 

The apartment was quiet, filled with a comfortable, cosy, Saturday night air, the smell of warm, extra buttery popcorn filled the air, and the TV's hum was only just loud enough to be heard. "Do you think she has the quarter of a million?" Derek asked lazily, one hand on the small of Spencer's back, occasionally trailing up his spine under the soft, baggy pyjama shirt. 

"It's all statistics," he murmured, head resting on Derek's chest "So far, its an 11% chance that she does."

"Doesn't sound so good,"

"It'll improve as the game progresses, and she eliminates other options."

"I wanna watch something else," Derek sighed, kissing Spencer's head and using his free hand to flip channels, before settling on the Avengers, he could literally feel Spencer thrum with interest, as the lanky genius shifted on top of him to get a better view of the screen. "Who are you ogling?"

"I resent that verb." Spencer teased, as Morgan fed him some buttery popcorn and he licked his fingers clean. His brown eyes flickered back to the screen "I think...either Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, or Thor."

"You...you just named everyone. Are you ogling everyone?" Morgan asked incredulously, watching the muscled men run about and save lives on screen. "Why?"

"Well, Iron Man, because he's so smart. Captain America because...it's kinda nice, to see someone representing their country for generations. Hulk, because Bruce Banner's so smart. And Thor because..."

"You find him attractive?"

"Exactly," he laughed at Derek's sound of indignation "What about you? Who are you 'ogling'?"

Derek watched the movie for a few moments, before shrugging "They're all a bit too alpha for my liking. Maybe Loki...if he wasn't so evil, and obnoxious." He thought for a moment "I don't know why you like Thor."

"Muscled, strong, tall, kind, remind you of anyone?"

"Captain America?"

"No," Spencer whined, burying his face into Moran's neck "You, you idiot."

"Oh right." Derek grinned coyly "You find me hot."

"Shut up,"

Derek chuckled, popping some popcorn into his mouth, and then holding some out for Spencer, who took them gratefully straight into his own mouth, "I find you hot too," he nodded, tilting his head back as Spencer suckled on the base of his neck "Good boy," he murmured, slightly breathless as he felt the hickey forming. 

"Can we sleep like this? Or are you uncomfortable? I don't wanna move," he whined, watching Loki and the tesseract 

"Your neck will kill in the morning baby," Derek reminded, hands sliding down to cup Spencer's ass "You'll be a pain in the morning,"

"I'm always a pain in the morning," he yawned, but nodded "Yeah, I guess," as he murmured as he let his eyes drift shut. Derek chuckled, switching off the television, and carrying Spencer to the bedroom. The younger agent moaned at the cold blankets now covering him, so Morgan drew him into his arms to keep him warm. "Don't mean to be a pain," Spencer whispered, sleep sullen, fingers fisting at Derek's nightshirt. His boyfriend laughed again 

"I know, baby," he soothed "And you're not." 

"You're better looking than Thor."

Morgan snorted, teasing "To you, baby,"

"The world." He corrected, Morgan nosed Spencer's throat, legs tangling 

"You're the only one who matters," he whispered, so quietly, Spencer only barely heard it, but he did, and he hugged Morgan to him tighter, feeling the dark man relax around him. 

"Glad to see we're on the same page."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry prompts are taking so longer, I'm getting there, keep 'em coming!  
> x


	65. That Sly Littl-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia just likes to make them blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Natalie, because she got up at midnight :)

Morgan was NOT love struck.

He was not some teenage girl, watching her crush through her long hair.

What he was- was whipped. 

He leaned against the kitchen counter, looking into the bullpen, looking at Spencer. Who was writing in the case details into one of the beige folders. Derek watched the way his hands moved, the arch of his neck, the way his eyes flickered over each word. The way his hair flopped into his forehead- Spencer looked up, as though he could feel someone's eyes on him, and met Morgan's, he smiled. 

Derek felt his heart pinch, god, did the kid know what his little gestures did to him? He was so naïve. Spencer left his desk, walking towards Derek, waving slightly "Hey," he smiled, turning on the kettle and picking out his mug from the cupboard. 

"Morning pretty boy, what time did you get in?"

"About 20 minutes ago," he swivelled to face Derek, who took him in from a closer distance, black sweater vest, purple shirt and tie, so neat and perfect. "I'm actually glad I caught you, there's this movie showing next Thursday, and I have an extra ticket," he took a deep breath, as though working up the courage "Wanna go with me?"

Fuck. Morgan, as the love struck teenager, hoped against hope that Spencer was talking about a date. Morgan, the intelligent profiler, knew that it was not. "Sure kid, what's the movie?"

"Empty Planet! They're making a movie!" His eyes glittered, so the brown looked warm caramel. 

Morgan ruffled his hair before he could stop himself "Why'd you ask me?"

Spencer flushed adorably "You're pretty much the only person I spend any time with outside of work,"

"Why?" Morgan asked, even though the idea made him want to growl happily. 

Spencer shrugged, pouring his coffee and sugar, "Outside of this," he gestured to the building "I'm at home reading, or out with you. I prefer it that way,"

Derek laughed, nudging Spencer's shoulder "That's alright kid, I like being your social life,"

Spencer laughed, a small 'humming' sound, before returning back to his desk, just as Garcia bounded into the kitchen, hugging Derek's tightly. "How's my chocolate Adonis?" she grinned, bright blonde curls bouncing, as she poured herself some coffee from the still hot water. 

"Good, baby girl, how's your fine self?

"Delightful," she laughed, leaning against the counter with Derek, when her eyes landed on Spencer "Hey Derek," she frowned "You know, I was wondering over the week-end, about the sex life of people on the team."

Derek sputtered slightly, coughing "I'm sorry- what?"

"Don't go all prude on me, sunshine," she laughed, patting his back "In this magazine I read, it said that people with stressful jobs, have a more healthy sex life, so I got to wondering, and," she nudged her head in the direction of Spencer, as though Morgan wasn't already looking there "What do you think about our Junior G-man?"

"I..." his throat was dry, and voice a little too high "I don't know, Garcia,"

"Hmm..." she was unperturbed by his lack of response "I think he's...very loud. Vocal. You know? A screamer." Morgan let out a desperate shudder that he barely suppressed with a cough. 

"You think?" he whispered

"Definitely," she nodded "I mean, we know he's gay, so are you thinking top or bottom?"

"Bottom, he's- god, he's bottom." He nodded vigorously. Garcia agreed, sipping her coffee

"Do you think he's a virgin?"

Oh fucking god. Derek hadn't even thought of that. "I..."

"Because, I mean, he's sorta playing the whole innocent cutey pie thing, but I can totally see another side of him, where's he's all sexy and desperate for it." Derek started breathing harder, but Garcia kept talking, unaware of how her words were affecting him "And who would deny him, right? With his big brown eyes looking at you, his hair all-"

"Garcia!" Derek cut her off, struggling to stay upright, as dirty fantasies filled his head, she turned to him curiously 

"What?"

"I..." he shook his head, unable to form words "I..."

"You're right," she nodded, curls bouncing around her beaming face "He's a virgin." Derek groaned. So wasn't what he meant. "He doesn't trust easy, and his first time is gonna be with someone wonderful," she cooed at the thought "It'll be perfect!" She sipped her coffee again "But after that first time- I guarantee, he'll want to have sex all the time-"

"Hey guys," Spencer cut them off, "Briefing's gonna start-" he stopped when he noticed the way the two of them were looking at him. he arched a delicate eyebrow "What?" he asked self-consciously, running his fingers through his hair, Garcia giggled, nudging him 

"Nothing, sweet cheeks, I'm just making Derek blush,"

Spencer frowned, but laughed, and then headed away. 

Derek turned to Garcia with wide eyes "You know?!"

The tech-whiz beamed "Of course I did. And uh newsflash- so does he." And with that she strutted away, hips swinging. Derek stood there, wide eyed, looking into the conference room to see Spencer grinning at him. 

That sly, sneaky little ba-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on guys- don't let comments die now! You were doing so well!  
> x


	66. Doctor! Doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Porn...like...PWP...
> 
> Really bad innuendos as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by: KTT2123!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, and that it's too short, and that it's kinda tacky. I'm normally better than this, but I wanted to do it for you anyway :)  
> x

“Hi,” Spencer smiled politely, tugging at his white Doctor’s coat “I’m Doctor Spencer Reid, and I’ll be your physical therapist for the next couple of months,” he sat down “Is that alright?”

Morgan’s eyebrows rose “You’re young to be a Doctor.”

Spencer half smiled, brown hair flopping into his eyes “Aside from issues with my age, am I acceptable? And do you want one of your body guards present in case you want to take legal action against anything that happens?” he held his pen ready over the paper and Derek rolled his eyes.

“I’m a pro football player, I don’t know why my manager thinks I need to have a body guard,” he rolled his eyes, dressed in a tight v-shaped black shirt that defined his muscles nicely, and shorts, revealing the white bandage around his left knee. 

“I’m not so sure,” Spencer sighed “I saw that tackle, didn’t look clean, the other guy may have had a grudge against you. You do have one of the highest score rates of the season.”

“You watch football?” Derek’s voice was doubtful, but his eyes glinted brown in amusement “Know anything about it?”

Spencer laughed; “I know everything about it. Just because I don’t play doesn’t mean I can’t watch and enjoy the managers tactics.” He set down his papers “So, our sessions are gonna go a lot like this. A deep tissue massage around the muscle, we’ll try to get you to put more weight on it, and then perhaps some medication if the pain is high,” he clasped his fingers, smiling “Is that alright?”

“Sure kid,” he sighed, massaging his temples “How long till I can play ball again?”

“A few months, we’ll meet about three times a week, normally it would only be once a week, but considering this is your career…” he licked his lips and Morgan found himself watching the movement. The kid was young, to be a doctor. That meant smart. Smart and young and hardworking meant unpopular and bullied. God- would it be beyond his luck for this kid to be a virgin? 

He hadn’t even realised Spencer was moving until he felt the hands on his leg, stretching it out onto the conveniently placed table. And then warm gloveless hands was rubbing gentle, soothing circles over sore muscle tissue. Morgan sighed, relaxing back against the chair

“If it gets too painful, try to take as much as you can, but just say if something hurts, alright?”

Morgan nodded, and let the young man work. He had strong, nimble fingers, pushing in deeper, knowing exactly where the pain would occur and somehow avoiding it. He worked like that in silence for about 15 minutes, and the pain had somewhat died down. “Did you always wanna be a Doctor?” he asked, relaxed.

Spencer looked up, quirking a smile, as he opened a jar of gel, and starting rubbing it on Derek’s thigh with one hand. “Ever since I was 6 years old, before that, I kinda had my heart set on being Neil Armstrong, you know, before I realised that was impossible,” Morgan laughed, hand itching to run through the Doctor’s messy hair. “What about you? Pro ball all the way?”

“Pretty much. Brief amount of time when I wanted to work in Law Enforcement but, this makes more money, and it keeps me happy.”

Spencer stood, “Alright, I want you to try and stand without using the crutches,” Morgan nodded, gritting his teeth and standing up, avoiding pressure on his left leg. Spencer beamed at him encouragingly, and then placed Morgan’s hands on his shoulders. “Try to step forward, lean as much of your weight on me.”

Morgan stared at him.

“Come on,” Spencer laughed “I’m stronger than I look, honest,”

And he was. Morgan managed to put a small amount of weight on the leg, using Spencer as a guide to move forward and after the massage, it didn’t hurt as much. It was a very intimate position

“Very good,” Spencer breathed, and cool, coffee scented breath fanned Derek’s face “Pain level on a scale of 1-10? 10 being immensely painful, and don’t low ball it,” his eyes were pushing. Derek sighed, pushing more weight onto the leg 

“About a 5 and a half.”

“Wish all my patients were as precise as you,” Spencer grinned, helping Derek back into the chair, “I could prescribe something?”

“Nah,” Derek shook his head “No pain, no gain, right Doc?”

Spencer beamed “Exactly.”  
…  
…  
…

And so it went on like that, three times a week, and they got closer, or rather, Morgan became more infatuated.

“It hurts more today,” He sighed, his leg already propped up onto the table. Spencer was kneeling beside his thigh, nodding

“The healing process is speeding up. It happens. You’re almost there,” he patted Derek’s leg encouragingly, and started the massage.

Alright, time for the master plan. 

“Spence, could you go higher? It feels really stiff there, I don’t know what I did,” Spencer wordlessly slid his fingers up Derek’s leg, and his hot breath made Derek harden. “Higher.” Spencer did so, frowning slightly, when Morgan groaned “Higher.” And Spencer’s hands were centimetres from his dick. 

That’s when he saw the tent in Morgan’s shorts. “Oh.” He whispered, voice high-pitched “I didn’t- I don’t know-“

“Spence, I’ve been trying to hint at you for the past month. This is as obvious as it gets.” 

Spencer flushed, smiling, but swallowed “Highly unethical.” He murmured

“Alright,” Morgan shrugged, putting on a teasing voice, and Spencer feared for a moment that Derek had changed his mind. “Doctor, there’s a terrible aching in this area,” he gestured to his dick “Could you perhaps take a look?”

Spencer smiled, shaking his head in near disbelief “I suppose I could, yes,” he grinned, gently releasing Derek’s achingly hard, leaking member, from the cloth confinements, it stood straight and proud and weeping. “Hm,” Spencer played along, wrapping his hand around as Derek bucked towards him “That’s interesting. How long has it been like that?”

“Probably around the first time I met you,”

Spencer breathed; “Quite the coincidence.” He started pumping slowly, drawing his hand up and down, forcing more precum out, he swiped a finger across the tip and Morgan growled. “And on a pain scale, 1-10?”

“Fucking 10.” He groaned 

“Let’s try to alleviate some of that pain, then,” Spencer smiled, and took only the head into his mouth. Morgan cried out loudly at the tight wet suction as Spencer tasted his precum, and then he was sliding down, until Derek’s head hit his throat, and then further still, as it went down his convulsing throat, Derek gripped the arms of the chair, bucking helplessly. 

“God yes…” he hissed, and all too soon he was coming, coming non-stop into Spencer’s mouth, and the young Doctor just swallowed it, licking him clean with a small, innocent, kitten like tongue, making Derek shudder. Spencer looks up “You’re the best fucking Doctor ever,”

“And you’re the worst patient,” he teases, standing “You understand you’re gonna need to be treated by someone else now? Or I could get fired?”

“Fine,” the proball player smirks “As long as we’re together, I’ll get treated by the janitor.”

Spencer quirks another smile, licking his lips in a way that has Derek’s eyes following him “Together?” he questioned happily.

“Yeah, Spence,” Morgan breathes softly, no teasing or sexual innuendos anymore “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it?  
> x


	67. Jack The Dad Confronter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because in my universe, every handsome guy is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa!

"S-Spencer?" Jack asked, hesitantly, Spencer turned from his position at the Bureau's kitchen counter and beamed

"Hey Jack," he grinned "I haven't seen you in weeks,"

The handsome teenager, aged 17, had buzzed cut blond hair, and vivid green eyes like his father. Muscular, leaning towards the lean side ever so slightly, dressed in a football uniform. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure, whatever you need," Spencer nodded, running his fingers through his floppy brown hair "Though I am surprised you're coming to me and not your dad. He's pretty good...with you know, everything,"

"Yeah," Jack shot him a desperate look, before taking a deep breath and deciding to just come out with it. "I'm gay and I need to tell him."

"You're gay?" Morgan exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen "Oh sh-"

"I know," Jack gave a rugged sigh "And I'm not sure how to do it, so..." he gestured lamely towards the two of them "I figure you two have it figured out. Long term couple, my dad talks all the time about how much you guys love each other...." He hugged himself, conscious of everything, shifting his weight, and Derek felt his heart get tugged at. 

Derek smiled gently "Jack, just tell him." Spencer nodded "He's your dad, and he loves you, and this won't change that."

"What about you?" He asked Morgan, wide eyed "What did your family do when you told them?"

Morgan stiffened, and Spencer placed a gentle, reminding hand on his shoulder. Morgan's family had been...accusing. His sister's especially, saying that he wasn't, that it was just the effects of Carl Buford, but they were wrong. It didn't matter how much they liked Spencer, Morgan couldn't be gay, because he was a black FBI agent, that was impossible! "Your family, your aunt, your dad, they love you, you know that," Spencer filled in, warmly "And you know your dad, he may already know,"

"You think?" Jack asked, perked at the idea that his dad may already have an inkling "That'd make it easier!"

Morgan nodded "Tell him, Jack, and realise nothing's going to change, in fact, I bet you $20 that he'll still love you, and won't treat you any differently,"

Jack rolled his eyes "Spencer says you only make bets you know you're going to win." Spencer laughed, barely muffing the sound in his elbow

Morgan rolled his eyes "Well, he's pretty bright, isn't he? So...double or nothing?"

Jack shoved him playfully, before taking a deep breath and heading for the office "Any sign of trouble, you guys will step in and defend me, right?"

"Of course," Spencer nodded, and they both watched the young Hotchner knock on his fathers office, the brown door closing behind him. Spencer smiled "He came to us for advice,"

Morgan snaked an arm around his waist "Of course he did. We're experts in the matter." He nosed at Spencer's neck "We could start a business. Give love advice."

"You sound like Garcia," Spencer huffed, leaning into Derek's embrace comfortably, as they watched Hotch hug his son, and Jack give them the thumbs up through the window. Spencer pursed his lips thoughtfully; "On the other hand..."


	68. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters are merciless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; KTT2123 Sorry it took so long :) And sorry I made it more serious than you wanted...  
> x

Spencer stepped out of the shower, hot water droplets rolling down his marble chest and flawless skin. His shorter, brown hair matted down his neck, as he dried himself with a fluffy white towel, looking around their bathroom, before quickly tugging on his beige corduroys and blue shirt, he stepped out of the bathroom, relishing the sound of the quiet apartment. He'd been living with Derek for 7 months now, and while he loved the dark agent with all his heart, Morgan had the tendency for loud rock music or incessant smooth jazz, neither of which Spencer was particularly fond of. So while Morgan was out, he loved the sounds of his feet padding against carpet, and he curled up on the sofa, with a book. 

When there was a knock on the door. 

Spencer groaned, running his fingers self consciously through still wet hair, before opening the door, to see an old black woman and two younger black girls, all very pretty in modern clothing, pale whites with large belts. "Uh...hi?"

The taller, of the young girls, who looked about 27, arched a delicate black eyebrow "Who are you?"

"Umm...Spencer Reid?"

They all looked at each other with blank faces "Well...we're here for Derek Morgan. Does he still live here?"

"Yeah, yes, sure, uh, come in," he opened the door wider, glad they kept the apartment clean, in fact, ever since Spencer had moved in, it was near pristine and bacteria free all the time. They walked in, recognising the apartment and relaxing, they sat on the sofa, and Spencer stood there, hands jammed into his pockets. "So...would you like anything to drink?"

"My name is Mila Morgan, I'd Derek's mother, this is Diana and Desiree, his sisters and, I'd like to know who the hell you are." The old woman asked, with greying hair. Spencer flinched at the snap in her voice 

"I..." He was going to say, that he lived with Derek, but then faltered. If they didn't know who Spencer was, Derek probably hadn't told them that he was living with someone. Nonetheless, dating. "I work with him," he nodded "And I was just coming over so we could hang out, but he popped out to the store. He'll be back soon, I hadn't realised his family was coming to visit."

"It's a surprise visit," Desiree explained, flicking her black hair over her shoulder "Of course, a lot can go wrong with a surprise visit. Like an unexpected visitor." She shot Spencer a meaningful look, and then the door opened, and in stepped Morgan. Spencer jumped at the chance to leave, intimidated, scared, and hurting, he whipped up his book from the sofa, swiping a hand through wet hair and walked up to Derek. 

"I'm gonna go, have fun." And he darted out, closing the door with a quiet click behind him. 

Derek Morgan stood shocked, dropping the grocery bag, as he saw his family on the sofa. He wondered why the hell Spencer had rushed out. "Mama, Desi, Di, come here," and they all engulfed each other in a hug, as Spencer collapsed into the armchair opposite them, grinning wildly "You didn't have to come all this way guys, I woulda come out soon enough,"

"Yeah yeah," Diana laughed "And anyway, who was that guy? Spencer? Said he was a work friend. Doesn't seem like the type of friend you'd have Derek."

"He's my-" Derek froze, realising. He hadn't told them! He'd just...he'd completely forgot! "He's my boyfriend," he whispered "He's been living here for about 7 months."

"You're boyfriend?" Desiree asked, Derek being gay wasn't news, Derek being in a committed relationship, should have been a television announcement "7 months? Jeez Derek, were you ever gonna tell us?"

"More importantly," his mother frowned "Why didn't he tell us? He said he was a work friend and just ran out of here."

"He..." Morgan swallowed thickly "Probably thought I was keeping him a secret. Probably thought I was embarrassed."

"Aren't you?" Desiree asked, innocently enough "I mean..." she gave a small, disbelieving laugh "I find it difficult to buy that, that is the guy who gets you to change from being a one night stand man,"

"Don't talk about him." Derek snapped, and then apologised at her shocked expression "He's different, Des, you'd like him, a lot." He stood, "Make yourselves at home, I'm gonna go get him,"

"Is he always like that?" his mother called as he headed for the door "Needy, I mean? Derek, you're...you deserve someone a little more independent than that." Morgan shot her a disbelieving look. 

"I said don't talk about him, Ma." He growled "You don't say anything bad about him! I love him, and that's the end of the story." And he slammed the door behind him, leaving the three girls in stunned silence. 

...

Derek found him in the library- the first place he looked, and he sat opposite him, eyes apologetic. Spencer looked up, and shot him a half smile "It's alright, Derek."

"Spencer, it isn-"

"It's okay." The lanky genius insisted, "I mean, if I looked like you, I probably wouldn't make a big show about me anyway," He sighed "Plus, I mean...this isn't anything serious, is it? So there's no need to really tell your family at all. This is just a...an experiment. A fling." He forced a smile on his face despite the pain in his heart that made his head burn "I should have realised that, and it's alright, really," he reached across, touching Morgan's hand "This is why you didn't want me to give up my apartment, I get it now."

"No, Spence, stop." Morgan cut him off, pained, his stomach coiling "You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Spencer's eyebrows raised curiously "I told you not to sell the apartment because if you broke up with me, you'd need somewhere to go. Not because I would ever- ever, break up with you. This is something serious, it isn't an experiment or a fling, this is...arguably the most important thing I've ever embarked on in my whole life, and I didn't tell my family because, honestly? It slipped my mind! Everything's been so busy here the past year, with us, and Emily, and the move, and all that drama with Strauss and Hotch...I forgot. Not because I'd ever try to hide you,"

"Really?" He whispered, eyes wide with wonder. Derek lifting Spencer's hand, pressing his lips to the marble knuckles 

"Of course. Now come on, you have to meet my family," he frowned at Spencer's wince "What?"

"I don't think they like me."

Huh. Neither did Derek. "That doesn't matter. I like you, so they'll have to deal with it."

Spencer smiled despite himself "Alright," he mouthed, following Derek home.

...

Apparently, one hour with Spencer, is enough to fall in love with him. 

They arrived home and forced small talk, until they stumbled onto the topic of how Spencer got shot in his leg many months ago, how he had pushed Derek out of the way, and they had fallen in love in hospital, that was enough to Diane. For Desiree, it was when Spencer stuck up for her, by telling Derek that on average, people who get married later in life have a higher chance at staying a in a longer, more successful marriage. For Derek's mother, it had been the moment she saw the two of them together. She'd never seen Derek so happy. 

And the night ended rather abruptly, when Derek's mother caught Morgan coaxing his tongue into Spencer's mouth in the upstairs hallway. The lanky genius said he had to go to bed, before he died of embarrassment.

Derek followed quickly.

And his sisters didn't stop teasing him until three days later.


	69. One Year Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm putting myself on the line here, please don't laugh at me."
> 
> PWP! GUYS!  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Pepa!  
> x

Derek was thrumming with happy energy.

So far, their one year anniversary had been perfect.

A wonderful restaurant with perfect steak and fine wine, candlelit dinner under the stars, long, public kisses, walking home hand in hand, it was...perfect. And then they got into their apartment, and Spencer pushed Derek into the armchair, before tugging off his coat, shoes, then shirt and jeans. Morgan grinned, leaning forward to kiss him, but Spencer pushed him back into the armchair and leaned forward to whisper into Derek's ear;

"Please don't laugh at me."

And it was said with such fear, and vulnerability, Derek whispered his promise without truly understanding. And then Spencer, completely bare, was sitting on the sofa opposite him, and taking his beautiful cock into his hand.

Derek sat up. Oooh. Oh. Oh! T-that's what he meant. He was gonna masturbate for him. Morgan felt a jolt go through him, he'd been asking Spencer to do this a month after they started dating, and the lanky genius had just flushed a delicious shade of red and shook his head, saying he could never do something like that. Derek had been disappointed, but didn't push the subject, afraid Spencer would bolt. He just wanted to see the most perfect person he'd ever met fall apart in front of him, and he'd resided to it never happening. And yet here he was. This was the best gift Derek had ever received.

He leaned back, watching with lust blown eyes, as Spencer's members hardened in his hands, wiry fingers wrapped around it, pumping loosely, so...deliciously exposed. So ready to be fucked. It was beautiful. Reid started breathing heavier, a small whine escaping his throat. 

"Fuck Spencer." Derek whispered palming himself "You're so fucking beautiful,"

Large pupils, with thin rims of brown looked up at him and Spencer parted his lips, as if to say something, but his hips bucked into his hand, as though he was helpless to it. "L-love you," he whispered, cheeks flushed "I-I'm so embarrassed." 

"Don't be," Derek urged, pulling himself out and pumping his own dick, "Come on baby boy, look at me,"

Spencer forced himself to meet Derek's eyes, he was fully hard now, arching towards his own stomach, his hand moved faster, and then he hooked his knee up on the sofa, and let his other hand tease his rim, and Derek had to shut his eyes for a moment, otherwise risk blowing his load right now. "C-can I..." Spencer pumped a long, slim finger in and out of his tight whole, still pumping his length furiously "Can I come?"

"No, babe," Derek whispered and Spencer hissed, chest flushed red "Stroke harder." Spencer obeyed, while trying not to come, his thumb rubbing under the head, twisting his wrist "Faster."

"Please..." Spencer whimpered "I'll come..."

"Not until you have three fingers inside you."

Spencer, eagerly, clumsily, pushed in another finger, the dry rough feeling just pushing him closer to the edge. He pumped the two in and out, slowing slightly on how he pumped his dick, before very carefully, pushing in the third finger, they didn't go very deep, but the angle was just perfect for Derek, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out. 

"Now."

Spencer came a second later, moaning and mewling, Derek's name on his lips, as he came all over his stomach and chest, and Morgan came a moment later, watching Spencer slump, pliant and lazy and gorgeous on the sofa. They both basked in the warm afterglow for a moment, and Spencer crossed the room, straddling Morgan, and nuzzling into his neck "Did I do it?"

"Oh, baby boy," Derek gave a relieved laugh "You were fantastic," he whispered, kissing Spencer's shoulder, arms wrapping around his back. "Stunning. You'll do that again, won't you?"

Spencer laughed breathlessly "Maybe next year,"

Derek grinned "I look forward to it."


	70. The shot was beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by FallingDownTheStairs, Sorry it doesn't fit the theme more, but this is what came to mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Basketball.

"Come on, Spence," Derek bounded into the room, dressed in a grey V-neck sweat shirt and black shorts, a basketball tucked under his arm "You promised you'd come watch the game."

Spencer looked up apologetically from the pile of work, "Sorry, Derek," he sighed, looking back down at the laptop, pencil between his teeth "I can't, Gideon just sent this over and it has to be done by Monday, I don't have any time." And he continued typing, before pulling the pencil from his mouth and jotting down a few neat notes.

Derek gritted his teeth "Spencer, you promised."

"I know," Spencer didn't even bother to look up that time "But I honestly don't have time, and since when do you care whether I'm there watching you throw an orange ball through a hoop?" Spencer looked up when a loud smash screeched through the room, Derek had thrown the ball at the desk lamp, throwing glass everywhere, before retrieving it. 

"I care, because you promised!" He cried, appalled "You may not care at all, but I care!"

"Why?" Spencer stood, eyes wide with wonder "It's just a game, a dumb game at that, this is more important-"

"Not to me!" Derek cried, Spencer stared at him

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Because Spencer, you keep making promises and you keep backing out!" Morgan closed his eyes tightly to keep composure, before opening them again. "We can't move in together, we can't tell the team about us, you haven't told you mom yet, Spencer, this is a simple promise. You said you'd watch the game, now please," his voice was tired, but desperate "Come on."

Spencer sat down again, "I can't." He insisted "It's not a big deal, Derek. You play hundreds of games."

"And how many of you been to, huh?" Derek yelled, kicking at the wall in frustration "Yeah Spence, mean a hell of a lot of nothing." He gave a bitter laugh "You know, I drop everything to come and see you, when you're giving a lecture, or going to a book signing, I always go with you, even though to me, it's completely stupid and pointless! I mean, who cares if some guy's collected every HULK comic in the world? I don't! But I still went with you!"

"I never asked you too." Spencer said stiffly, turning back to the screen "Everywhere you went with me, everything dull and boring you hated, I never asked you once."

"Oh that's right, because you don't need anyone, because you're so damn perfect." He picked up his ball "In fact, you work so well by yourself, I don't even know why I'm here."

Spencer's shoulders slumped, and he looked up at Derek, who was still seething anger "Because I love you, you know that. I want you in my life."

"Oh yeah?" Derek spat, gesturing to the glass on the floor, the basketball in his hand, and his voice dropped "Doesn't seem like it to me." And he slammed the door behind him, shattering the study into stunned silence. Spencer wasn't sure of what to make of it, and so he got back to work. 

...

Derek got back a few hours later, and opened the door to the study, a quiet look on his face "You finished with the paper?"

"No," Spencer said softly, still typing "I won't be finished till late."

"Alright, well, I'm off to bed."

"Did you win the game?" Same asked, voice shaky, dark rings under his eyes from staring at the screen. 

Morgan gave a stiff nod, half smiling "I guess we don't all need moral support, huh?" Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but Derek left him in the darkness. Derek fell asleep in their bed, and Spencer tried to get comfortable on the sofa, because he may not be great in social situations, but he knew when someone was angry at you. Actually, worse than anger- disappointment. 

...

Spencer woke up early the next morning, desperate to finish the paper, he rushed into the study and almost tripped on the glass from the broken lamp. With an exasperated sigh, he dropped to his knees, and started picking them up, when one large, sharp piece got caught on his hand, slicing a deep, neat gash onto his palm. He winced in pain "Son of a bitch." He muttered, gripping his wrist tightly and rushing to the kitchen, he hovered for a moment, blood splatting onto the floor. Did he wash it? Don't you only wash it if it's got something in it? There was nothing in this wound. Elevation! He held his arm high in the air, one hand still gripped around the wrist to make his hand go numb, limit the pain. He shuffled desperately for a bandage, something to stop the bleeding-

"Spencer?" Derek frowned, and Spencer whipped around, muttering out another swear word at having woken him.

"Sorry-"

"What the hell?" Derek looked at his hand, and the blood running down his arm "What the hell happened, Spence?!" He exclaimed, rushing forward and grabbing Spencer's arm, making the younger agent wince in pain, attempting to pull away. Morgan soothed him gently, examining the cut. 

"I cut my hand on the broken glass from the lamp," he muttered. Morgan stiffened, body going rigid.

"Shit," he murmured "I should have cleaned that up."

"It's fi-"

Derek fetched the bandage, and Spencer wondered how Derek knew where he kept his first aid kit, and Spencer didn't. And that's when Spencer realised- he didn't own a first aid kit. Morgan started wrapping the bandage expertly, tightly around his hand and Spencer watched him with wide eyes.

"You got me a first aid kit?" He choked in disbelief

Morgan rolled his eyes "You're incredibly clumsy, Spencer."

"No I'm not!" He cried indignantly, and then felt bad, when Derek didn't return the teasing. In fact, he didn't say anything else, just bandaged him up, placed two white tablets in his other hand, and left to the study, coming back and throwing the glass away, before walking out of the front door. Spencer swallowed the tablets, feeling even more guilty than before. Not knowing what to do, he went back to the study, to finish the damned paper.

...

It had been three weeks since Spencer had seen Derek outside of work. 

He didn't know if it was a break up, but it sure felt like one. Derek didn't talk to him unless he had too, didn't sit by him. Never came over to Spencer's apartment anymore, and Spencer felt too much like a stranger to go to his. He wished blindly that he had said yes when Derek asked them to move in together, then they would have to face each other, but now, Spencer feared a confrontation, and Derek just didn't want one. So he watched his hand heal, until it was just a scabbed over scar that would fade with time, and sat at home alone. 

"Hey Derek," Tom frowned, panting during the 15 minute break between plays, he pointed to the stands "Isn't that your boy?"

"What?" Morgan wiped the sweat from his forehead looking up at the crowded stands "Where am I looking?"

"At the scrawny kid with a giant book Derek, come on, he's kinda hard to miss. Who reads at a basketball game?"

"Only one person." Derek had to fight his grin when he saw Spencer, right on the edge of the stands, almost being pushed off by some boisterous fans, he was being jostled about enough. It angered Derek, to see the muscled guy beside him shove at Spencer with his elbow, as if the kid could give him more room. Spencer was half off anyway! "I'm gonna talk to him," he patted Tom's back "Thanks man," he jogged off the court, up to Spencer, who didn't notice him. "Hey kid," he said gently. 

Spencer looked up, irritated "Alright, fine! Jeez, how much room do you want?" he stood, closing his book, and turned heading for the door, Morgan caught his shoulder, spinning him around.

"It's me, genius,"

"Hey," He smiled, face flushing "Sorry, sorry about the reading as well, I only read during the break, I swear!" His voice was desperate, eyes wide "I watched when you were playing, you scored thre-"

"Spence," Derek said softly, nodding "I know." And then he grinned "You came to a game."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck lamely "I should have...I should have made way more of an effort. You...you came to that HULK thing, even though it was really stupid." His face burned "I didn't even have to ask, you just came. And I never offered to go anywhere with you. The games are important to you, so...they should have been important to me."

"It's alright, kid," Derek smiled, "It's good,"

"Really?" Spencer's eyes glimmered with hope "So we can be friends again?"

Morgan stiffened. Friends? Spencer didn't want to be in a relationship anymore? He felt his heart fracture into two, the wind knocked out of him. He suddenly wished he had never made a big deal out of it. He'd rather be in a one sided relationship with Spencer, than a vague friendship. "Uh...s-sure kid, we can go back to being friends, if it's what you really want?"

"It is," Spencer nodded, beaming, he bounced on his feet "I'm so glad I didn't mess this up," he gestured between them and Morgan smiled sadly 

"Yeah. Uh...you've left a couple of books at my place, I can drop them off."

"Oh." Spencer frowned, looking down "R-right. Sure, I guess...that'd be...good."

"Yeah well...I gotta get back," he gestured to the court "You might as well go home, Spencer. We're friends again,"

"You...you don't want me to stay till the end of the game?" He seemed genuinely confused and Morgan wanted to throttle him, and hug him at the same time. Of course he wanted him to leave! He didn't want the love of his life watching him play right after a break up that had crushed him. 

"Nah, what's the point, right? Go home."

"A-alright," Spencer hugged the book to his chest, disappointment etched across his face "Bye,"

Derek didn't answer, just jogged back to Tom on the court. Tom frowned "Woah- what was that? I thought you loved him."

"He dumped me."

"What?" The blond haired shooter claimed "He dumped you? Why?"

"Better as friends," Morgan swallowed bitterly "It's fine."

"How did he do it?" Tom breathed

Morgan ran his hands over his shaven head "We had this big fight, and didn't talk for like a month, And now he wants to be friends."

"Didn't talk for a month?" Tom rolled his eyes "That sounds lie a break up to me,"

Morgan froze, looking up. Had Spencer thought that was a break up? Holy shit! No wonder the kid had wanted so desperately to be friends, he thought that they weren't anything. He thought that Derek had cut all ties. he rushed off the court, begging the coach for five minutes, and rushed out into the hallway. Spencer had been about to come in, so they nearly bumped into each other. The lanky genius looked down guiltily "Sorry, I just wanted to see the end of the game."

"I never broke up with you." Derek whispered quickly. Spencer frowned

"What?"

"I never broke up with you, shit Spencer," he gave a despairing laugh "I never broke up with you."

"We didn't talk for three weeks, I mean...if that's not a break up, what is?"

"Baby," Derek breathed, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug "Someone will tell you if they're breaking up with you. And FYI, I won't ever break up with you,"

"Oh." Spencer frowned, before nuzzling happily into Derek's embrace. He head fitting perfectly into the crook of Derek's neck. 

They went back into the hall, and Spencer watched the end of the match, Derek scored the final shot.

And it was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the problem with the last chapter, it's now a bit of a raunchy one, so beware...  
> x


	71. Holy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He won't tell him about the light. Derek knows he already sees it. Man of science? Pfft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya!  
> x

It was an argument that the couple had at least once a month. 

Belief in God.

"No offence, Spencer," Morgan sighed, they were in the bullpen with Emily, JJ and Rossi, "But you don't know what I believe."

"So you're saying you believe in God?" Spencer asked, flicking the coin over his knuckles

"I do," Derek nodded "My mama took me to church every Sunday, and I've seen enough miracles and lives saved to have no doubt that God exists. But I do not, believe in satanic cults, and I do not believe in the devil."

"That doesn't make any sense," Spencer pointed out, and Rossi sighed "I mean, being a true Christian, if you believe in God...you have to believe in the devil. And vice-versa, but honestly, I don't see why you believe at all. There's no proof, and-"

"It's a belief, Reid." Morgan snapped at him "It's about faith, and it doesn't have to make any sense, and it doesn't have to fit any model, if you have faith, you have faith, and you can feel it inside you, and you know that God exists." Emily smiled at the passion in his voice, and JJ turned to Spencer knowingly. Spencer leaned forward on his elbows towards Derek

"Alright fine, so you know that God exits. What do they look like? Man, or woman? Are they really Omni-benevolent? If so, why do they let so many people die each day?" he ran his hands through his hair, placing the coin on the desk "A bomb was dropped on a Baptist Church last week by the Taliban, 300 women and children killed, while they were singing hymns. Tell me Derek, did your God, that you know exist, do that?"

Rossi looked down and Emily closed her eyes for a moment. Derek stood, whole body shaking with anger "I didn't say I could explain everything Reid! God forbid it, I'm not you! I can't quote every word of the bible, every passage of Leviticus, I can't do that! And I don't have the answers, but I have something that you'll never have, I have faith."

"Faith can be made and broken at any time in someone's life." Spencer pointed out, standing, crossing his arms "I don't understand why we keep having this argument!" He was dressed in a purple shirt that hid the flush he felt from arguing in public like this "You believe, I don't, it should be as simple as that."

"Because whenever I talk about what I believe, you come all up in it, and try to question everything! I shouldn't need to defend myself in this relationship!"

"If you know I'm going to question it, why do you keep bringing it up?" He retorted sharply "I know you don't like it when I talk about the scientific theories as to why the world began, so I don't talk about it! Yet you insist to talk about your faith, pushing it on other people, and the bible says that people have to find their own faith, and that it should not be pressed onto others."

"Reid, I just..." Morgan looked at him tiredly, shrugging "You don't want me to talk to you, I won't." And he turned to leave

"Derek-" Spencer tried, but the dark agent held up his hand

"Consider this us taking a break."

Spencer watched him leave wide eyed, before collapsing into his chair, he turned to Rossi "I messed that up, didn't I?" The Italian man nodded gravely

"I don't know how you resolve the fight," Emily frowned "You'll never be able to agree,"

...  
...  
...

It poured with rain. 

Thunderous clapping and splashing slammed onto Spencer's shoulders as he jogged, head hunched under his black raincoat, hair dripping onto his face, shoes squelching, jeans too tight around his legs, making his movements jerky. The cold wind roared amongst the dwindling city life, and the darkness hung like a thick fog over the neighbourhood. Spencer's skin was pale with cold, but he barely noticed, he was a creature made for the cold, just not the wet. He jogged up the steps of a large house, that had been converted into two apartments. Morgan's was the bottom one, so he knocked on the door with numb fingers, and waited.

It was exactly 23 seconds later, that the door opened and a flood of light and warmth engulfed him like a faint shadow. Morgan frowned, eyebrow arching incredulously "Reid?!"

"Hey," Spencer looked up, face getting wet, "I wanted to apologise."

"Couldn't have done it tomorrow? Or..." he glanced at his watch "Not at 11:30 at night?"

"I should have done it as soon as you walked away," Spencer said confidently, firmly, "You taught me that, remember? Three days after we got together, you said, and I quote 'Pretty boy, if someone you love walks away from you, you don't do the smart thing and wait, you do the stupid thing, and run after them'." Spencer smiled, nervously, "R-remember?"

Morgan sighed, resting his head against the narrow edge of the door "I remember, Spencer."

Spencer's heart broke "But?"

"But, I need some time, alright?" Morgan asked quietly, Spencer nodded, stepping back into the rain, and Morgan sighed "Kid, it's just...it's always the same fight, you know? Always about God, always about our ideas, and it always reminds me of how different we are."

"Opposites attract?" He asked hopefully, and Morgan shook his head 

"What about if we ever had kids, Reid? How would we raise them?"

Spencer faltered. He hadn't thought of that.

"Exactly," Morgan read his mind "It's annoying now, but down the road...Spencer, it would be unbearable. And I don't know what the hell my family would think if they found out you didn't believe...." He shook his head "This isn't a...it's not a definite thing, I just need some time, okay? A break."

"A break from us?" Spencer nodded, unable to help the flash of despair on his face and it tugged at something inside Derek's heart "Okay. W-would you mind if I slept on your couch tonight, though? I think it's only gonna get heavier." He gestured to the rain that pooled around the bottom of his jeans. 

Morgan pressed his lips together, shaking his head "I need time."

"So it's not a break from us?" Spencer frowned "It's a break from me. You don't even want to see me as a friend-"

"Spencer." Derek tried not to get angry "Please, try to understand."

Spencer's anger dissipated with the tiredness in Derek's words, and he nodded, the roar of the rain barely a background noise now "Okay. Time, I can do that," he nodded "Sorry, Derek." And he turned, head tucked into his chin, as the rain welcomed him back. Morgan watched him for a moment, before slowly closing the door, leaning against it, and crying. 

It wasn't his fault that Spencer got far enough, that the gun shot wasn't heard.

...  
...  
...

"Sir, Sir, can you tell me your name?" A blonde haired woman asked, Spencer frowned, blinking, water making his skins sodden and slick, he wondered why he was still out in the rain, wondering why this woman had joined him there. "Sir, Sir, you've been shot in the chest, I'm Jacqueline, I'm with an ambulance, neighbours heard a gunshot, can you tell us your name?"

Jaqueline. Oh that's a gorgeous name. Spencer wanted to smile at it. But then the searing pain shot through his chest, and he remembered what had happened. It was a cop- a cop had shot him! "C-co..." he couldn't get anymore out.

"Cooper? Is that your name, Sir? Cooper?"

"N-no, 'm, S-Spencer Reid." He managed through a burst of pain, she nodded, smiling 

"That's good Spencer, you're doing so good, I'm gonna give you something for the pain, alright?" He managed a nod, when he realised he had a neck brace on. He wanted to groan, those things irritated him, but the best he could do was grit his teeth. "Spencer, we're gonna lift you up and into the ambulance now, you don't have to do anything, just stay still," He was hoisted onto a white stretched "That's good, you're doing really well, here we go," there was a rolling sound as he slid into the ambulance, and he took a moment to relish in the lack of rain.

"P-pocket," he managed, tapping his thigh, the woman frowned, pulling out his badge, her eyes widened

"You're FBI?" She exclaimed, thrusting the badge at her attendant "Call his supervisor." She turned back to Spencer, who's eyes had rolled into the back of his head "No, no, no," she muttered, pulling out an oxygen packet, and placing it over Spencer's mouth, pumping "Come on Spencer, come on, Jacqueline, I'm Jaqueline, we're on our way to the hospital, all you have to do is hold on, alright agent?"

...  
...  
...

"Where is he?!" Morgan cried, storming into the waiting room, immediately Hotch raised his hands, calming him, but Morgan shrugged him off, eyes rimmed red, "Where is he?!"

"In surgery," Hotch whispered, gesturing for Morgan to sit, and he did so reluctantly, leg bouncing "We don't know much, he was shot in the chest-" Morgan made a wounded sound "And it..." he looked down, and then turned to Rossi, and the Italian man took over, Hotch smiled gratefully, a glimmer showing in the strength of his armour that made up his person. 

"...It doesn't look good, Derek, honestly." Rossi sighed, wringing his hands. 

"You mean..." Derek shook his head "No. No, I need to see him-"

"We can't do anything for him now," JJ whispered, gripping his arm blue eyes swimming like the rain outside "We can't do anything, but sit here, and pray."

Pray. God, Derek wanted to laugh at the irony of that. "This is my fault," he whispered, realising it, he slumped against the wall, hand over his mouth, Emily and Hotch frowned "He came to my house tonight, apologising, and I...I sent him away," he choked back a sob "He asked to spend a night on my couch because of the rain, and I sent him away, Hotch!" He looked up at the older man desperately, tears streaming down his face "I sent him away!" And it was as though he couldn't believe that he'd done it. 

"Derek, you couldn't have known-"

"He got shot less than 10 minutes from my house, Hotch! Oh my god- he shouldn't even have been out there, what have I done?" He drew his hands harshly over his shaven head, and Emily touched his neck, whispering soothing words, before Derek decided "I have to see him." He wiped his eyes "They let family watch surgeries, I need to see him-"

"Derek-"

"I need to see him now!"

...  
...  
...

He looked so...wet. 

They entire team stood outside the glass, watching the operation, blood- jeez there was so much blood. Morgan watched, tip of his thumb in his mouth, body clenched, waiting. Hotch crossed his arms, and Rossi was fingering the golden chain in his pocket. Emily was hugging JJ and Garcia couldn't bare to watch, so she was outside. "Do they know who shot him?" Morgan broke the tense silence.

Rossi sighed "The nurse said that he was talking about a cop when they brought him in. IA are investigating, as always, we're banned." Morgan sighed, returning back to the scene in front of him. 

"I dumped him." Morgan whispered, voice breaking. They all looked up at him "I just..." he shook his head "I just dumped him, and then he gets-" he cut himself off, eyes watering "If he dies from this then at least I'll know he was right,"

"Right about what?" Emily asked quietly

"About whether God exists."

They all shot each other a wary look, when a sudden beeping came from inside the room. 

"He's flat lining!" A doctor cried, and another picked up a defibrillator, pushing everyone else back. A louder humming was heard as the machine charged up with an unholy voltage to restart Spencer's heart. "Doctor, we need to find the route of the bleeding-"

"We need to get his heart bumping-"

"Blood loss-"

"Flat lining! Blood pressure dropping into the 20's-"

"Someone close the curtains!" And the curtains were drawn shut, and Derek leapt at the glass, screaming and yelling, as Hotch and Emily hauled him back. 

"I have to see him!" Derek yelled, kicking at them like he was a child, tears tinging his eyes "I have to see him-" His force rattled the glass, but it didn't break. 

"Derek!" Rossi gripped his shoulders "Let the specialists save him."

...  
...  
...

"He's gonna make it!" Garcia whispered, hugging Derek tightly, he hugged her back tight enough to break bones, and Hotch was yelling into the phone, now focusing on catching the son of a bitch who shot Spencer. 

"I'm gonna...go in to see him, alone, alright?" Morgan announced, they nodded, and he walked down the white corridor, turning to the room, and closing the door behind him with a click. It was quiet, the hum of a machine, and Spencer's breathing. Morgan could feel his heart being cut at when he saw him. Pale, thin, wires and tubes buried him. "Pretty boy?" He asked quietly, Spencer blinked tiredly, turning his head to the side, so Morgan had a profile of his handsome, angular face. 

"Ethan?" He asked blearily, Morgan stepped towards him

"It's Morgan, Spence,"

"Morgan?" Spencer forced his eyes open, and brown irises met Morgan's. He half smiled, a little giddy "You're not Ethan,"

"Alright," Derek laughed gently, placing his hand on Reid's neck "Someone's a little loopy from the meds."

"Loopy from the meds." Spencer grinned, laughing, before becoming serious "Hey Derek," he whispered "There's a tube in my arm,"

"Yeah," Morgan chuckled "It's an IV,"

"IV...I...V..." Spencer licked his lips, before frowning "Hey Morgan?"

"What's up, baby?"

"You said you wanted a break from me."

"No, babe..." Morgan's heart throbbed painfully "I never wanted that."

Spencer frowned adorably, line between his eyebrows and his nose scrunched up "But you said that, didn't you?" Morgan said nothing, looking down, Spencer reached out a hand blindly, and managed to touch Morgan's cheek, he rubbed his thumb over the chiselled jaw thoughtfully, he looked so adoring and naïve Morgan had to swallow tears at the fact he'd almost lost him. And then Spencer went to surprise him again; "You were always out of my league."

"No-"

"Yes," Spencer laughed, finger dragging over Morgan's eyebrows, and Morgan caught his wrist to stop the jerky movement. "So handsome," his lips curled into a smirk, "We've kissed,"

Morgan smiled sadly, he rather liked Spencer all morphined up and silly. "We have," he kissed Spencer's palm, pulling a chair up to sit beside the bed. Spencer looked down at him curiously "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand," he admitted, eyes slightly unfocused "I mean...I thought you wanted a...a break, so...why are you here?" He pulled his arm weekly from Morgan's grip, hugging it to himself, eyes suddenly watering "I don't want you here if you're just here because I got shot." He sounded stubborn and hurt, like a young child. He even pouted.

"Spenc-"

"No!" Spencer yelled, heart monitor and pulse machine beeping loudly, alerting the staff, Morgan stood worriedly "I don't want you in here! Go away!"

"Spencer, honey," Morgan whispered insistently "I don't want a break, I was angry-"

"Go away," Spencer sobbed, crying, "My chest hurts."

"You got shot, baby-"

"Not my bullet wound! My heart!" And he turned away, burying his face into the pillow and crying.

Morgan was pushed out by a pair of nurses, and watched in disbelief, as Spencer started seizing up again.

...  
...  
...

"Derek?" Spencer frowned, opening the door of his apartment, and Derek could see the white of a bandage peeking out from under Spencer's shirt "What are you doing here?"

"Apologising. For almost getting you killed- twice."

Spencer half smiled, opening the door to his apartment "I'm sorry I kicked you out of the hospital. I barely remember it. I just kept thinking about how thick my tongue felt."

"I never needed a break from you." Morgan said quickly "I-"

"Please don't." Spencer cut him off with a frown, "Derek, I don't want you to feel guilty so you get back with me. I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt," he touched his chest "And you were there at the hospital, when I woke up, you don't need to do anything for me anymore. You said you need time, so..." he shrugged "Please take it."

"Spence...I don't want time. I don't even want to be apart from you."

Spencer closed his eyes, frustrated "Stop it." He whispered weakly "I'm a profiler Derek, I can see when you're lying-"

"You can't. Because you're emotions are too closely linked. Look at me, this isn't me projecting guilt, this is me being serious. You're seeing what you think you should be seeing! But it's not what's there," Morgan caught his shoulders, looking into his eyes "I want you. I will only ever want you, and I will always want you." 

Spencer looked up, and shook his head, but propelled himself forward into Derek's arms, pushing him back onto the sofa so Spencer straddled him, face buried in Derek's neck, long legs wrapped around his waist "I don't know if you're lying," he whispered "But I love you too much to care,"

"Baby," Morgan whispered, large hands on Spencer's waist, he kicked Spencer, hard. "I would never lie about this." He tugged at Spencer's bottom lip with his teeth, nipping at his tongue, before pulling away "When you said your heart hurt?"

Spencer burned; "Didn't want you to leave me."

Morgan laughed "And I won't."

Spencer smiled, kissing him again, and decided he wouldn't tell Derek about the light he had seen when he had 'died' until later. 

Derek liked surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!  
> x


	72. Are you smarter than a 10 y- a genius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't believe intelligence can be defined, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute." He paused, looking around, "...Yeah, I'm a genius."
> 
> "If I threw a bomb at you, would you be able to disarm it, genius?"
> 
> Spencer shrugged "I'd get my boyfriend to do it."
> 
> "And I would in a heart beat, pretty boy," Derek murmured, without even looking up from his stack of paper work. 
> 
> Hotch laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Breyito, hope you like it!  
> x

Don't get me wrong, Derek Morgan is smart. 

He's just not...Spencer Reid smart. 

"Thanks for coming with me," Spencer smiled as they walked into the large buildings, finger twined together. Spencer was wearing tight, beige trousers, with a white shirt, coat and scarf, and Derek was in black leather pants and a rippling grey t-shirt. "It's one of our theory board lessons, you know, Biochemistry and Molecular Understanding, Compositions of Life," he gave a small shrug, tugging at his scarf now that they were in the warmth "We won't be there long, just enough to me to get some notes,"

"Whatever you need, baby," Morgan nodded, as Spencer led him into a room. Spencer murmured something about getting his paper, and Derek was left by himself to view the place. A masquerade of young people, all incredibly smart, Derek could tell that from a mile away. Talking about equations and chemicals that the handsome, dark agent had never heard of in his life. Complex, sweeping gestures with their hand, writing stuff on boards that were dotted around the room, diagrams and helical structures that blew Morgan's mind- or would, if he could understand it. 

"Derek," Spencer was back, beaming, a man and a woman beside him "This is Daphne and Marcus, good friends of mine," he grinned, sliding his hands into his pockets and Daphne, a tall blonde haired girl, waved at him, and Marcus, a tall, muscled, yet sophisticated man with thick, black rimmed glasses shook his hand. He rolled his eyes, nudging Daphne teasingly

"Not everyone here has an aversion to skin contact," Marcus joked "My sister Daphne's just..." his voice dropped "A germaphobe."

Derek laughed as Daphne scowled, hitting Marcus's shoulder "You're embarrassing me." She turned to Spencer, "How's the report on free study coming, Spence?"

"Oh yeah," his face lit up "It's actually going really well, I'm nearly done on the sector of personal environment." He lifted his hands, gesturing like he did when he was excited ad Derek quirked a smile, Spencer fit in here. Absolutely perfectly. He was in his element. Derek didn't have to wonder why Spencer spent so much time doing degrees. "I can go and get it for you, if you want? I'd love for you to read over the opening, Daph,"

"Sure!" She exclaimed, and Spencer disappeared again. Daphne turned to Derek "So, what are your degrees in?" Marcus nodded

"Uh..." Derek rubbed the back of his hand "I have a degree in sociology, psychology and engineering." 

Marcus frowned "No Maths or real science?"

"No, I-"

"Wait, where did you even go to University?" Daphne cut him off "Yale? Harvard? Stanford? Or did you go to somewhere in England? Oxford, Cambridge-"

"Mine was a community one," Derek muttered, Marcus tried to stile a laugh

"What, you get there on a basketball scholarship?" He chuckled, Morgan glared at him

"Actually yeah, I did."

"My, my," Marcus adjusted his perfect blond hair "What do you and Spencer even converse about?"

"Yeah," Daphne crossed her arms "Do you even get what he's talking about most of the time?" Someone called Daphne's name from the other side of the room, and she turned, "Sorry guys, talk to you later," she shot them both a smile, as though she hadn't just insulted Derek, and disappeared. Derek's shoulders dropped, and Marcus touched his arm gently, leaning in, at first, Derek thought he was going to comfort him, but the low hissing into his ear was no comfort. 

"Stop this, Derek. You're embarrassing yourself."

"What?" Morgan frowned, stepping away, and Marcus shrugged, taking a sip of his drink 

"I mean, stop this charade with Spencer. It's not magnanimous to lead people on, as they say."

"I'm not leading him on!" Derek cried, outraged, but Marcus remained calm, as though he were discussing the weather. 

"I'm just saying, Spencer Reid- Actually, Doctor Spencer Reid, is worthy of someone...much higher than your calibre. Someone who attended a top University and can discuss the Universal Laws of Physics with him. Now now, don't need to get upset, I know your type. You like to play with people, and you've had your fun with Spencer, time for you to disappear."

Derek stared at him wide eyed, wondering where this guy got the balls to come up to an FBI Agent and talk to him like that. But nothing came out of his mouth. Instead, all his worst fears were flung at him, each piercing his body in a new, more painful way. He swallowed thickly "You like him, don't you?"

Marcus said nothing, but he did smile "I'll give you one thing, you're a good profiler."

Derek's heart pained "You honestly think you'd be better for him than me?"

Marcus pursed his lips "I think one day, he's going to wake up, and realise how much better he is than you, and he's going to leave. And I think it would be better, if you made that easier on him. I mean, breaking up with a colleague, let alone one you see everyday, don't force him to do that, he's very sensitive you know,"

"Marcus," Spencer panted, breathless "Where's Daph?" He held up his paper "I want her to read the introduction."

"She's busy Spence, but I'll do it," Marcus smiled, Spencer flushed

"Really? Thanks," and he handed it over, Derek glared daggers at Marcus who acted totally cool. And the handsome, dark agent...decided to bow out. 

"Pretty boy," he said quietly, tapping Spencer's arm "I'm gonna go home now,"

"What? Why?" Spencer frowned, looking around "What happened?"

"Nothing, baby," He soothed, touching the back of Spencer's neck, and he had to admit, he liked seeing Marcus squirm jealously "Nothing for me to do here," 

"But..." Spencer's eyebrows drew knitted together "Don't go, I wanted you to meet-"

"Spencer," Marcus reminded "We talked about your social etiquette didn't we? If someone says twice they want to leave, then you....?" His tone was patronising but Spencer didn't seem to notice. He nodded

"I let them leave," he sighed "Okay, sorry Derek, see you when I get home though, right?"

"Of course," Derek kissed him- hard. Until he heard Spencer whimper pitifully, hotly, needily, against his lips, did he pull away, shooting a glare at Marcus, and heading home.

...  
...  
...

"Derek?" Spencer asked sleepily, dressed clad in only one of Morgan's large shirts, that hung to just past his hips. It was dark in the house, as he padded from the bedroom to the lamp that was still on in the sitting room "What are you doing?"

Derek looked up, closing the book in front of him, looking guilty "Nothing baby, go back to bed,"

"You aren't there," Spencer pouted, stepping forward, hugging himself as he missed the warmth from their bed "I can't sleep if you're not there,"

Derek had to smile at that, Spencer was a freaking octopus when he slept, all long limbs and slithering about, every time Derek rolled away, Spencer would coil his hold around him, tangling their legs and their arms, face nuzzled into Morgan's neck, or chest or arms, or wherever he could grab hold of him. Morgan had come to accept that he would never get a cool night of sleep again, Spencer liked it hot, cosy, skin touching. "I'll be there in a second,"

"What are you doing?" Spencer pressed, heading over to the desk and examining the book Derek had just clothes "Extreme Mathematics?" He frowned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands "Why are you reading that?"

"No reason."

The lanky genius thought for a moment, and Morgan knew that his high powered brain was functioning faster than the speed of light, and Spencer's eyes flew open, hazel orbs angry "Someone insulted you at the meeting!"

"Pre-"

"Who was it?" He demanded "Daphne wou-" He stepped back, and then forward, hand out to touch Morgan "Marcus? He's a stupid son of a b-"

"I know," Morgan said quietly, looking down "But he's also right. One day you'll wake up and realise...I don't understand it when you go on about maths and stuff. I don't understand some of the jokes you make. One day you're gonna realise you can do so much better than me and..." tears glistened in Morgan's eyes "I don't want you to ever realise that, because I don't think I can take it. And I know it's selfish but-"

Spencer pressed his lips to Derek, softly, just to get him to stop talking. "You're the smartest person I know," he whispered, and gave a shaky laugh "Morgan, you make jokes that I don't get, like whenever you say 'that's what she said' that means absolutely nothing to me, but everyone else laughs. You know what I'm thinking, you know when I'm worried, and you understand why I randomly change subjects in the middle of a conversation, but you keep up anyway." He ran his fingers thoughtfully down Derek's chin "You're the smartest person I've ever known. Being smart isn't about doing maths and understanding equations. The definition of intelligence is the ability to gain knowledge and apply skills- throw a bomb at Marcus, see if he could disarm it like you could."

Morgan smiled, a little shakily "I'd love to throw a bomb at him," Spencer kissed the corner of his mouth and Derek sighed, pulling Spencer onto his lap, so the genius was straddling him. Morgan kissed Spencer's shoulder "You won't leave me?"

"Derek please, I'm smarter than that."

Morgan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like intelligent people who know they're intelligent, and know you are too, even if they beat you in every test.


	73. Anytime Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's true love when you choose your girl/boyfriend over Spiderman. 
> 
> And James Franco 
> 
>  
> 
> I mean- phoar...James Franco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa!  
> x

"Actually, we should pay extra attention to his," Spencer said, shifting slightly in his seat in the movie theatre, but eyes never leaving the screen "The special effect they use here took up over one quarter of the budget, it creates the Venom that takes over Eddie, they could have used CGI but they went for the more 3D version."

Morgan hadn't even watched the movie. Too interested in watching Spencer, the way he would shift, and turn, talking hushed, and excitedly, literally beaming and eager to tell Derek all the inconsistencies and improbabilities of the plot. "Really?" He murmured. Spencer nodded

"Did you know that they originally cast James Franco as the part of Spider-man but turned him down because he was too good looking?" Morgan watched Spencer grin like a child "Finally, a downside to being attractive." He was silent for a few moments, watching the movie, so Derek brushed his thumb over the shell behind Spencer's ear 

"What else, baby?" he goaded gently, so Spencer didn't realise he was being persuaded into talking more

"This was meant to be two movies, but due to budget cuts, and the general success of trilogies alone, they cut down the plot of Gwen Stacey, and pushed it into one. I think it's not gonna be very long before a reboot is made, you know? I mean, the Sandman is a good idea in the comics as they could really develop his character, but from what I've seen so far, this seems really rushed."

"And?"

"And there is no way that hitting someone with that amount of sand wouldn't kill them."

"And?"

Spencer opened his mouth to keep talking, when he frowned, turning to face Derek, who was facing him completely, not even watching the movie. "Derek?" He asked curiously "Don't you like the film?"

"Of course I do, pretty boy," he whispered "I just prefer you."

Spencer rolled his eyes "You can listen to me anytime, we won't get to watch this anytime."

"I guess anytime just isn't enough," Morgan crooned, capturing Spencer's chin in his fingers and pressing his lips to his, coaxing out his tongue and making Spencer whine. "Now, tell me about the budget of each actor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!  
> x


	74. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This Is Just Porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by X, sorry its not very detailed

"Ugh, what are you staring at? It unnerves me greatly when you stare like that."

"Just admiring the view."

"Ha ha."

"No seriously...absolutely...stunning..."

"Derek, stop it. Just do it already,"

"Or...?"

"Or I'll do it myself, get a dildo or something."

"Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty."

"I refer you back to my original statement; ha ha."

"Okay, fine, what do you want me to do Reid? Fuck you? You know, I would like nothing better, but you look so damn delectable writhing and whimpering like that. It's really all your fault. And fuck- look at that flush. You're asking to be tied up."

"Actually, you asked to tie me up, and I was kind enough to agree, but not to be stared at. I told you, it unnerves me-"

"Greatly, yeah yeah, would you like it if I got a blindfold?"

"Huh...that...that might work, actually,"

"Oh pretty boy, you are getting deliciously kinky...how's that, is that better? Not too tight?"

"No, perfect actually,"

"So, do you have any other kinks I should know about?"

"Not as many as you. I don't see your fascination with cock rings."

"Fine, I refer you back to my prevision statement. You look so damn delectable writhing and whimpering like that."

"Ha ha. Okay, kink? Well, the blindfold obviously, I like...being spanked, I think, I don't really know- I've never had it done before, but I've had dreams, you know?"

"I would love to see your dirty dreams. Keep me hard all day, what else?"

"F-fuck, k-keep doing that, ooh!"

"Come on Reid, what else?"

"There is-n-nothing. Nothing, forget it, please! Ugh! Right there!"

"You close? Well, I'm only letting you come once you tell me."

"Ugh! Please! You- oh! You won't...you'll think I'm weird."

"Spencer, that ship has sailed."

"It's different. You might..."

"I might what?"

"...you might not want me anymore,"

"Spence. Don't be stupid. Tell me."

"Fine. But once I tell you, I can't untell you,"

"Don't tell me you're a woman or something."

"I like...I wanna call you...ugh...fine, I'm just gonna say it...Daddy Kink."

"..."

"Oh don't do that, not silence- Derek, take the blind fold off, I don't wanna- I knew this was a mistake."

"Spencer."

"Take the blind fold off."

"Take the blind fold off, what?"

"Take the blind fold off, Derek."

"Not Derek. Daddy."

"R-really?"

"Think I haven't had dreams about taking my little boy over my knee and teaching him a lesson? Now ask me again, properly."

"W-will you take the blindfold off please, Daddy...thank you,"

"There's my baby boy. Need Daddy's cock, baby?"

"I love you so much, thank you,"

"Don't thank me baby, this was my kink just as much as yours."

"You're just saying that."

"Trust me, if you ever looked through my porn collection, you'd believe me."

"Now there's a conversation we should be having."

"Maybe later, now, I wanna fuck my little boy into the mattress, but only if he's been good."

"I've been good daddy, please."

"Perfect."


	75. Marry me, Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally!"
> 
> "What? You knew I was going to propose?"
> 
> "You told me accidently when you were all high on narcotics at the Dentist. Best moment of my life."
> 
> "Really?" He asked shyly, eye lashes fluttering
> 
> "Really. You were only two days away from me proposing."

The procedures done, and the dentist is tired, as he murmurs to Morgan that he should let Spencer stay in the room for about 20 minutes, as the kid's still loopy from the drugs, Morgan nods, thanking him, and heads into the room, closing the door, where Spencer's sprawled out in the chair, grinning wildly "Derek!" He exclaims, voice energetic but voice lethargic "He fixed my teeth!"

Morgan grins "Did he, pretty boy? That's good, huh?" He pulls up a chair and sits beside Spencer who reaches out a hand blindly for Morgan, and Morgan intertwines their fingers. Spencer brings the perfect fit in front of his face, dazed eyes examining the fingers, before bringing Derek's hand towards his lips and kissing them, Morgan smiles, softer now, running his free hand through Spencer's shorter hair.

"I love you," Spencer declares and Morgan rolls his eyes, but the lanky genius continues, voice dropping into a whisper "Seriously. I would do anything for you. Anything. Any. Thing."

"That's insane, Spencer." Derek sighs, thumb rubbing gently on Spencer's forehead. 

"I know," and he looks almost sad, and Morgan wants to kiss a smile onto his face "But I would." His voice is insistent "If you asked me to kill someone, you know, I think I would." Morgan can't say anything, because that's...that's insane. "And it's bad, right? But I just love you-" his voice breaks "So much." At least Derek can acquiesce to that. "It would be bad if you were bad, but you're not. You'd never make me do anything bad. You're good for me. Like...like sunshine to a flower,"

"You're a flower?" Morgan teases, and Spencer nuzzles into his hand

"Nothing without you."

"No, you're amazing," Morgan argues, and he's not sure why, because Spencer won't remember this conversation "You're perfection."

"We should get married," Spencer sighed, closing his eyes "I wanted to ask you last week, you know?" his voice is getting slower, softer, as though he might fall asleep "I was just about to, I had a ring. But you were in a bad mood, with the case." He yawned suddenly "Never a good time."

Morgan's frozen, staring down at Spencer in shock, and he doesn't known exactly what to feel. Spencer was going to propose last week? He had a ring? He felt almost bad, that Spencer had inadvertently revealed his information, but then- he was ecstatic. Married. He was going to get married! To the love of his life, he leaned into Spencer's ear, hot breath reassuring "I'd say yes, you know?"

"Really?" Spencer turns his head and their only centimetres apart "Ethan said you'd say no."

"Ethan's an imbecile." 

Spencer chuckled, leaning forward blindly for a kiss, which Morgan granted. "Wanna see the ring? It's in my satchel-"

"No, baby boy, I'm gonna wait, until you ask properly. Don't wait too long,"

"And you promise you'll say yes?"

"I promise."

"Good," Spencer snuggles into the chair "I wanna get down on one knee and then get back up with a fiancé." He giggled "Fiancé. What a peculiar word. Hey Derek? My mouth hurts."

"Drug's wearing off, baby, don't worry, it's normal,"

"M'okay,"

"Brave boy," Morgan whispered, kissing Spencer's forehead, his eyes flickered temptingly towards Spencer's satchel, but decided to wait. He'd give the kid two weeks to propose, try to make himself seem available, try to make a right time, but if Spencer didn't, Derek was just gonna have to do it himself.


	76. Pool Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm c-close," Spencer breathed, Derek's hard aching member filling him perfectly "Please, please, please, please..."
> 
> "Not yet," Morgan hissed, thrusting harder and harder, before coming deeply inside Spencer, burying his seed, and thrusting through it "Now." And Spencer came with a cry, his own member neglected and untouched shaking with the force. "Good boy," Morgan breathed, biting down hard on Spencer's shoulder "Good boy,"
> 
> "There's a ball sticking into my back," Spencer grumbled, but made no effort to move, Derek grinned
> 
> "Hole in one huh?"
> 
> "Very funny. And that's not even for Pool, that-"
> 
> "Shut up, pretty boy,"
> 
> "Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by 'Constance', can I just say, you reading every single one of the chapters, and there are a lot of them, I seriously love you for that, so so so so much, that's why I did your prompt first. Hope you like it :)  
> x

Strip Pool. 

It's kinda a lot like, exactly like, strip poker.

They're in Morgan's large, light basement, but the lights have been dimmed, to match the gentle music coming from the radio, the large, felt green pool table already set up, they were about halfway through the game, Spencer was in his shirt and jeans, waistcoat having come off, along with his shoes and socks. Morgan was down to his shorts. "This really isn't fair," the dark man sighed, leaning on his cue as he watched Spencer circle the table "You started off with way more clothes than me. I've only missed two shots, and here I am flashing you everything, you've missed three shot, and I'm still not seeing skin."

Spencer smirked, examining the position of the white ball in relation to the red one. "I look better with clothes, you look better without. Plus, pool is all about math."

"Is that why you've lost four points?"

"Luck." Spencer chimed and Derek chuckled, watching Spencer bend over table, knocking the cue forward and the red ball slid into the pocket, he beamed, stepping back, and Derek stepped forward, admiring the new position. "Why'd you buy this pool table again?"

"Because I love to see you bent over," He grinned as Spencer flushed, looking away "You know I've seen you naked right? You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful." His eyes dipped up and down his lanky boyfriend, and his voice was soft "There's nothing to hide, Spencer. You don't need the modesty around me."

"I know," Spencer sighed, running his hands through his hair "I just...it's not you, it's not that I'm self conscious, I just...I don't like it."

Derek readied himself for the next shot, and just as he hit it, Spencer spoke up again.

"I like it when you bite me during sex, though."

Derek swore as he missed, looking up at Spencer with a mixture of anger and lust in his eyes "You did that on purpose." He accused, unbuttoning his shorts, so he was clad in only his black underwear. Spencer grinned innocently

"Who, me?" He ducked as Morgan went to flick his head, as Derek tried to find another shot to make "But I do mean it. I like it,"

"Yeah?" Derek asked hopefully, because it was always difficult to find what Spencer liked in bed. He'd never talk about, and in the bedroom the kid was so damn responsive everywhere it was hard to find out what his favourite things were. 

"Yeah," Spencer rubbed his hand over a mark on his neck, hidden by the freaking shirt, that Derek couldn't see it. "I like it. Feel..." he frowned "Marked. Protected. Is that wrong?"

"No, pretty boy," Morgan breathed, Spencer's innocence and naivety blaring at him right in the face at times like this. That for all his brains and intelligence, he needed to be taken care of. "It's not wrong." He leaned down, making his shot, and stepping back, moving to turn up the heat. Spencer made his short quickly, not really thinking, and missed. He swore under his breath, and started unbuttoning his pink shirt, ignoring Morgan's eyes on him as the dark, handsome agent sipped his coke. Marble skin that never tanned was revealed, lightly muscled and lithe, and now Morgan could see what Spencer was talking about. Marks down the side of his neck, going down to his collar, gentle teeth scrapes on his shoulders, and a deep, bruising hickey just above his left hip. "Fuck."

"I know," Spencer ran his hands over the marks, flushing "Sometimes you don't even realise you're doing it. Like instinct." He picked up his cue, lining up a shot "Get's me really hot," and he was about to knock the blue ball into the socket, when Morgan pressed up behind him, and he sent it spiralling to the other side of the table. Spencer groaned "That's cheating."

"You did the same thing to me,"

"Yeah, but I didn't touch you," Spencer reminded, ducking out from under Morgan's arms and unbuttoning his jeans, shimmying out of the tight denim fabric so he was just in his underwear, Morgan grinned, hands on his hips to bring Spencer flush towards him. "We done with the game?"

"Yeah," Morgan breathed, hoisting Spencer up and setting him on the pool table, standing in between his legs, pressing their clothed members together, he nosed Spencer's throat, feeling the smooth, bite-able skin "You're so soft."

Spencer flushed, hand dipping into Derek's underwear, stroking the hard, already leaking member "You're hard."

Morgan closed his eyes, grinning "Very funny." He bucked into Spencer's nimble fingers, groaning loudly "Can we have sex on the pool table?"

Spencer kissed Derek's jaw "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope,"

"Then, yes we can,"


	77. Dating In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like tacky reality shows, but Dating in the Dark is an interesting one...  
> x

It's a dating thing, like speed dating, but, not. 

Basically, they make you do a bunch of questionnaires, then a computer matches you up with someone else, and you meet them in a dark room. Meaning, you can't see them at all. You go on dates, and then eventually, you see how each one looks. You're given the chance to walk away. Or to meet them. 

...  
...  
...

"Woah, it's dark in here." Spencer mutters as he walks into the room, it's pitch black, actually, he can't see his own hand right in front of his face, doesn't know whether he's blinking or not. He reaches his hand out in front of him, until he reaches a table, someone grips his hand blindly 

"Well duh, it's a dark room," the voice is firm, but teasing, and Spencer relaxes at the tone of it, as the man helps him sit across the table from him. "So, I'm Derek Morgan, what's your name?"

"I'm Spencer Reid," 

"How old are you? You sound young?"

"I sound young? How could I possibly sound young? Your voice breaks during puberty and it doesn't change much in octaves as you get older. Only birds wold be able to detect the subtle change, are you telling me you can hear more frequencies measured in Hertz than a bird?"

There's silence for a moment, before Derek laughs "Alright kid, damn, so you're a genius, and I'm gonna guess you're....26."

"24."

"24? Shit, why would they set you up with me then?"

Spencer can almost see his frown in the darkness, and is glad Derek can't see his flush "How old are you?"

"I'm 30."

"That's nothing," Spencer assures him "6 years, with a ratio of 4:5, plus we had a personality that was complementary to 95%, which is exceedingly high, so I don't mind the age, unless you do? You want someone more experienced?"

"No!" Morgan says quickly, and the voice is deep and divine, and Spencer wonders if he's African-American, he sounds like he has smooth, ebony skin "That's fine with me, if it's fine with you, kid,"

...  
...  
...

They meet for more dates, and Spencer's sure he's fallen hard. They've grown accustomed to hugging each other, and Spencer can feel muscle, they're about the same height, but Derek feels strong and beautiful. "I want to see you in the light," Derek says during one of their dates, and Spencer stiffens. He's pretty sure he loves this man, and Spencer would like to think Morgan likes him too- they've met on enough dates. But Spencer knows he won't care what Morgan looks like.

"Why?"

"Because," Derek laughs "I want us to be able to go out for dates, become a proper couple," he takes Spencer's hand after searching for it causelessly "I want to see what you look like it. Want to know who I love kissing."

Kissing, horrendously awkward at first, with fumbling and trying to find each others lips, but once they'd got it sorted, it was nice. Made Spencer hot. "I guess," Spencer whispered, and he feels terrible because he knows that this is his last date with Derek. The dark man won't want him after he's seen him. Not to say that Derek is shallow, he's not, if Spencer's learnt anything about him, it's that he's not shallow. But love, contrary to popular belief, is not blind. And it's incredibly difficult to have a serious relationship with 0 sexual attraction. 

...  
...  
...

It's almost nice how the light reveal works.

The two of them stand on opposite sides of the dark room, underneath spot lights that will light on them one at a time, so the other person can see you, but you can't see them. Spencer's thankful for that, he'd hate to see Derek laugh at him. 

Derek's spotlight lights first.

Spencer's heart breaks.

He's beautiful. Spencer already loved him but now- he can see that the chances are even smaller than before. He's tall, fit, dressed in black leather pants and a V-neck shirt that emphasises his muscles. Eternally youthful face, shaven head, and he's smiling, trying to be reassuring even though he's the one up for cut. His smile is perfect. His eyes are perfect. Everything about his is absolutely perfect, and then Derek's light goes off, plunging the room into darkness once more.

Spencer stares at the ground, hugging himself, and feels his spotlight turn on, can feel his skin soaking up the light, it feels like the longest- most excruciating moment of his life, and then when the light goes off, they both have to leave the room through separate doors.

...  
...  
...

Now, they're given a choice.

They can meet, or they can walk away.

Spencer sits on the sofa rubbing his knees nervously, thinking. "I should meet, I should meet him." But then he shakes his head "And set myself when he won't be there- but I'm stronger than that, what's one more rejection? Go in there, expecting the worst. Although...if I really did expect the worst, I wouldn't be going in there...ugh..." He buries his face in his hands, before shaking his head.

He can't do it.

...  
...  
...

Morgan waits in the room anxiously.

He's said he'd meet Spencer and now he stands at the balcony looking at the door outside the building, and the door in the room. If Spencer walks through the door outside the building, he's chosen not to meet Derek, and Derek has to watch him walk away, but if he walks through the door inside the room, he's come to meet Derek. And they can be together.

Morgan smiles as he remembers seeing his genius for the first time. Lithe, lanky, lean, all those L words, with floppy brown hair. Dressed in a purple shirt with a black waistcoat, and deliciously tight jeans. He has marble skin and Morgan knows it would look perfect tangled with his. He remembers wishing that the kid would look up, he wanted to see more of that face, but he kept looking down, hiding the colour of his eyes. Morgan thinks they're brown or green. He hopes for the former, but he'll take either. 

The door opens.

Outside.

Morgan's heart- he swears it tears open as he sees the kid, head down, walking away, and he can't help himself from calling out "Spencer!"

The kid jumps, turning, looking around blindly until he looks up and sees Derek leaning over the side "Yeah?"

Yeah? That's all the kid has to say? But Derek can see his eyes now, brown, stunning hazel. "Kid..." he leans over, unable to stop his voice from breaking "Why didn't you want to meet?"

"Wait-what?" Spencer splutters "You mean you're waiting for me?" He sounds so incredulous and disbelieving that Morgan doesn't think he's making a joke.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, I..." Spencer splutters, unable to come up with a reason and feeling incredibly thick, and as Morgan looks down, it dawns on him, the kid thought he would walk because Morgan didn't find him attractive. It tugs at something inside of him, and he's yelling at Spencer to wait there, as he rushes down, sprinting, and out into the cold air, Spencer's still standing there, more shocked than anything else when Morgan pulls him in for a tight hug. 

"So stupid for a genius," Derek whispers, and all Spencer can do it hug back. 

"You were gonna meet me?"

"Of course," he says without hesitation, and Spencer feels a new surge of confidence shoot through him, as he kisses Derek softly 

"Sorry,"

Derek chuckles "It's alright, just don't ever do it again, pretty boy,"

"I won't."

And it's a promise he never breaks.


	78. Joy The Lion Tamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I normally hate M-preg stories, but I've never written one, and I don't wanna be one of those people that hates something without ever trying it, so here it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by FallingDownTheStairs, sorry I don't do your prompts in order, they're all so good and it's like a race to see which one can come out first :)
> 
> x

Derek should have realised something was wrong. 

But he was just so focused on the sounds of crying, of their little girl, their little girl with tanned skin and wide brown eyes. She's tanned just enough to look sun kissed, and she's so beautiful, and she's crying so loudly, Derek's eyes water. He doesn't realise Spencer's too lifeless. To still. No pale. He doesn't realise anything's wrong, until the nurses are getting more frantic, until the doctor is telling him to leave the room. "What?" He cries as he's shoved backwards, and that's when he notices Spencer, a light sheen of sweat on his face from the birth, and- nothing else. "Spencer!" He cries, "Spence!" And the door is closed on his face.

And now he sits here in the waiting room, without his baby, without his husband. He sits there alone until Hotch shows up, surprisingly, alone. He sits beside Derek, swallowing, unsure of what to say. Before whispering; "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Derek whispers, wiping his eyes, and he has to smile because they have a little girl now and how long has it taken? Spencer's random cravings in the middle of the night for coffee and pickles, how many times had Derek sprinted out in the middle of the night to find a shop that would serve him hot pickles? Hot many times had Spencer been sick in the morning, and Derek had laughed whenever he felt a kick? So much work, and today should have been beautiful, joyous, and instead, it's turning into one of the worst days of Derek's life, because he could lose the two people he holds most dear to him in the whole world. 

But Aaron Hotchner, emotional manipulator extraordinaire, uses his powers for good today. "Have you thought about names?"

Morgan wipes his eyes again, feeling wetness on his palm and he almost feels selfish for crying "We like Jenna, Marie." 

"Marie?"

"I think she's some scientist, I don't know," Derek chuckles "It was Spencer's choice, I don't want the name but- god, he can have it now. If he makes it, if she makes it, I'll let him name her whatever he wants."

Hotch wrings his hands, and whispers quietly, and he grips something that's on his lap, and it's then Morgan sees the clipboard. "Derek, I need Spencer's blood type, I'd normally just ask Garcia but the systems are down- and....well, I haven't really told anyone else. I didn't want to scare them. At least, not until..." he swallows for the fourth time "Blood type?"

"B positive."

"Allergies?"

Derek frowns "Uh, he has a severe reaction to Benzenea."

Hotch shakes his head with a smile, "If you'd asked me that question when Haley had been giving birth, I wouldn't have been able to tell you," Derek's lips curl upwards, but he can't find it in himself to be happy at that. Sure, he knows everything about Spencer, but what good is it now? "I'm assuming you're his emergency contact?" Derek nodded "Does he had anyone else?"

"Uh...Gideon,"

Hotch jots it down, glancing at the next question "History of heart disease?"

"No-"

"Derek Morgan?" comes a voice, and both he and Hotch stand immediately, when they see a short, but very pretty nurse with a cropped haircut, holding a bundle of blankets, she smiled "Here's your little girl, normally we wouldn't take her out of the infirmary, but because of the circumstances," she shoots him a sympathetic look, that's just brave enough that Derek doesn't burst into tears. He realises this nurse has done this a lot. "She's beautiful," Derek takes her carefully, oh so carefully, because god- this might just be the smallest and most priceless thing he's ever seen in his whole life. He minds her head, minds her legs, minds every part of her tiny body, and she fits so perfectly into the crook of his arms, wrapped in a warm, pink blanket, eyes unfocused, but look up, mouth open as she hiccups. The nurse makes her leave, and Derek calls after her

"What about Spencer?"

She falters. "He...he lost a lot of blood during the birth, the doctors are finding it very difficult to stop the bleeding, we're....unsure of his condition now, but we're hoping for the best." She smiles softly "Mr Morgan, I think you should take your daughter home. Your husband won't wake up tonight, and she should be somewhere calmer."

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek growls, but then Hotch touches his arm

"I'll stay here Derek, but you heard her, he's not waking up tonight. Take your little girl home, okay?"

Derek nods, clutching his girl tightly, and he leaves the hospital.

Hotch sits there, thinking. Thinking about everything. Remembering Jack's birth, remembering Hayley's death, he remembers everything, and he smiles softly, he feels like Spencer. He lets his eyes close, the noise of the hospital habituates into a soft hum, and he sighs, when someone's tapping his arm. Aaron awakens with a jolt, and he lets out a strangled gasp when he sees Spencer sitting beside him, dressed in his purple shirt and tight jeans, he's almost exactly back to his skinny self, the stretched belly gone, and it a few weeks his stomach will be as taut as it always was. His satchel's resting on his shoulder and he smiles softly, no sign he's just given birth and had an operation on his face aside from the dark circles under his eyes "Hey,"

"Spencer?!"

"I'm fine, Hotch, it's 8 am, you've been here the whole night apparently, they fixed me up about 6 hours ago, I can't even feel it, it was relatively minor, just seemed a lot worse because my body was incapable of adapting after the birth." Spencer's thrumming and Hotch touches his shoulder in question, Spencer smiles shakily "I need to see my baby."

"Yeah, yeah," Hotch says quickly, standing and helping Spencer up "You haven't got to hold her yet, she's beautiful Spencer,"

Spencer's eyes sparkle "Take me to her."

...  
...  
...

The night is long but not dark.

Derek has every light in the house one, even in the basement and the attic, in every bathroom. The house still smells new, they've only lived here for a couple of months, but all of their stuff is sorted, the nursery is sorted, Spencer doesn't like to wait for things to find a place. He gives them one. Derek spoils his baby girl, a bed isn't good enough for her, he lets her sleep in his arms, feeds her gently, and she's so good, she cries a few times, but they're quiet tears, and he just rocks her gently, feeds her more milk, and they go away. "You're perfect," he whispers to her at gone midnight, he has a knuckle in her mouth, and she suckles on his gently, serenely. "You're my only joy on a night like this,"

She gives him a gargled smile.

"Like that, huh? Being Daddy's joy?"

He's tried calling her Marie, because he knows it's the name Spencer likes, but it doesn't fit, and he lets her sleep on his chest.

Hotch leaves Spencer too it, and drives off, letting the youngest agent rush into his house. Derek's asleep on the sofa, and asleep, tucked safely into his arm, is their child. Gently, so gently, without waking Derek, Spencer lifts his little girl up, and fits her naturally into his arms, she wakes up, but doesn't make a sound, Spencer's scent is familiar and comforting to her. She did spend 9 months as a part of him after all, and as he croons to her, she relaxes further, his voice is comforting too. Spencer sits down, having his time.

And then Derek wakes up with a start, immediately panicking when he doesn't feel the warm weight on his chest anymore. And then he sees Spencer, and it's something like a dream. Spencer smiles at him "Hey Derek," he says softly and Derek wipes his eyes, because he must be dreaming right? "I'm fine, don't worry, sorry,"

"Sorry..." Derek sits on the arm of the chair, kissing Spencer's head, tears in his eyes "Marie doesn't suit her."

"I know," Spencer chuckles "I know, but she'll still be brilliant without being named after a favourite discoverer. Do you have a name in mind?"

"I was thinking Joy?"

"Joy," Spencer tests it, and the baby chimes again "Joy Adamson was a wildlife researcher, she wrote the book Born Free," he kissed Joy's forehead "Brought Joy into our lives, and we wish her a happy life-"

"Enough with the meanings, Spence," Derek teases "D'you like the name?"

"I love it," Spencer looks up at him, but his eyes were sparkling with tears "I was so scared when you weren't there when I woke up."

"Babe," Derek hisses, hugging him tightly, protectively, emotionally "I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I had to look after our girl."

"I know," Spencer nods, sniffling "I know you did, and you did the right thing, I just," he gave a desperate laugh "I was so scared."

"I know, I know," Morgan soothes "And I promise, now that we're together, we'll never be scared again."

And Derek was half right.

But they were terrified when Joy decided she wanted to work with Lions, just like Joy Adamson, Spencer pointed out.

But they got through it, together.

She's the best damn Lion Tamer they've ever seen.


	79. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee.
> 
> Spencer likes it with too much sugar, not enough milk, whipped cream, a dash of nutmeg, and a sprinkling of a hazelnut. 
> 
> So why does he keep having plain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but I put loads of work into it, and it does have a happy ending, I really hope you like it :)

Morgan looked up from where he was cleaning coffee, his coffee shop was empty, the dim lighting almost golden with the dark mist of the cold evening outside. He wiped the counter, cleaning the last cup and deciding to make himself a cup. It was his business after all, when the door chimed open, and a gust of wind blew in, Morgan turned to see a young man, huddled in a black coat that was too big for him. He had messy, short, yet thick hazel hair, that matched the coffee granules, he closed the door and shuffled forward. "Hey man, I'm just about to close up," Morgan said apologetically, and he really was sorry, the kid looked as though he could use something warm to drink the way he was wrapped up, black coat, thick purple scarf, boots that obviously weren't his on his feet. 

"Sorry," he said immediately, stepping away from the counter "Right, I should have read the sign," he jutted his finger to the window and Derek smiled gently

"It's alright, the sign out there's old, probably couldn't read it-"

"It was my fault." The young man said insistently, pulling his coat tighter around him "Goodby-"

"Kid, I was just about to make myself some," he pointed to the coffee pot "I could make you a pot?"

"I uh..." he pulled open the door of the coffee shop, bell chiming, cold wind whipping in and disturbing the clean silence "I don't have any money."

Don't have any money? Who walks into a coffee shop without any money? "You don't have to pay," he said gently "You look like you're gonna die of cold, kid, sit down, let me make you some coffee-"

"I really have to go." And he didn't give Morgan a chance to say anything else, before disappearing out of the door. Morgan stood there, stumped for a few moments, before shrugging it off, making himself some coffee and locking up.

...  
...  
...

The next time he saw the lanky kid, was in the middle of the day, the shop was full, but there was no queue, and then in walked the kid, being dragged by a petite blonde woman with fire in her blue eyes. "Morning," Derek smiled "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a muffin," The blonde smiled and Derek nodded, typing it into the register "What about you, Spence?"

"I'm not hungry, JJ." Spencer said softly, and Derek frowned when he noticed the kid was in the same scarf and black coat, it must have been boiling, the sun was shining brightly and the coffee shop had all their windows open and the air conditioning blasting. 

"Spence," She seemed annoyed, yet concerned "At least get something to drink-"

"I told you," his voice dropped, and Derek strained to hear "I don't have any money, and I'm not letting you pay for me."

JJ squared her shoulders, eyes narrowing "You do have money. You just let that asshole keep it all from you." She turned back to Derek, who smiled reassuringly "Just the muffin, then." Derek nodded, handing her one of the largest they had, and reluctantly taking her money. He watched her coax Spencer, to sit beside her at one of the few spare tables, and they chatted- mostly tersely Derek noticed, before Spencer up and left. JJ sat there, angry, before she too left. 

Emily touched Derek's shoulder "You alright, Derek? Need some help at the counter?"

"No thanks, don't worry," he shot his employee a grin "Just distracted."

...  
...  
...

The next time Derek saw him, it was later that day. Again, in the late evening, when there was no one else around, and Derek was moments before locking up, the bell chimed, and in came Spencer. He seemed pleased with himself, dressed in the large black coat and thick purple scarf, and bounded up the counter, gently dropping 75 cents onto the surface, Derek smiled, because the kids pleasure was contagious, 75 cents, it was just enough for a plain, black coffee. The cheapest thing on the menu, he slid the money off, and poured the coffee wordlessly, filling it a little higher than he normally would, and handing it over to the brunette, who took it eagerly, welcoming the warmth it brought, and he sat at one of the empty tables beside the wall, and sipped it, quickly, as though it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had in his whole life.

"What's your name?" Morgan asked, wiping down the counter, he already knew the kids name, but he figured it was a good way to start the conversation, the kid looked up, swallowing

"Spencer."

"I'm Derek Morgan," he said gently "Why do you come here so late?"

"Does it bother you?" Spencer asked quickly, looking up with wide eyes "I can stop-"

"No, no," Derek soothed him, slightly worried at the kids instinctual reaction "I like the company actually, I just...I was just wondering,"

"11pm's the only time my boyfriend is out." Spencer said softly, finishing the coffee, and Derek watched him curiously, and the kid continued "Every day like clockwork, 11pm to 12pm is always when he's out, always."

Derek frowned, chuckling in confusion "And you can only get coffee when he's out?"

Spencer looked up to meet his eyes; "Yes."

And Morgan believed him. 

...  
...  
...

It continued that way for a long time. Spencer would come in every day at 11, always with 75 cents, buy a plain coffee, and drink it. Eventually, Morgan got him to open up, to talk more, and the more Spencer spoke, the fonder Morgan grew. But the more Spencer revealed, the more worried Morgan grew. It was abut 8 weeks later, Spencer sipping his coffee and Morgan sat opposite him, drinking his own, they'd been chatting about the World Cup, well, Morgan had been chatting, and Spencer was listening was though it was the most interesting thing he'd ever heard in his life. As though he'd never been taught about sports, which looking at him, Morgan could understand. "Kid," he said gently, eventually "Would you do me a favour and take off your coat?"

Spencer smiled wryly, as though he'd been expecting it, and he swallowed "You've done really well, to wait as long as you have. You respected my privacy," his eyes watered slightly "You've done so much for me." And that broke Morgan's heart, because he hadn't. He hadn't done that much for the kid except be a decent human being. Except talk to him, and ask how his day was, talk about his job, feed him too strong coffee. If the kid thought being a decent human being was something amazing...Derek almost didn't want to know how he was being treated. Almost. "Just know that they're never permanent. They always fade, and so he makes new ones."

Spencer pulled off his coat, and his scarf, to reveal a purple shirt, that had the sleeves rolled up, and the top few buttons undone, and Morgan could see why. Bruises glittered the kids skin, dark and blue and purple, others deep and bright red. It was obvious that the fabric irritated them. Blood stained the front of the shirt, but Spencer didn't even seemed to notice. There were fingerprints on Spencer's neck and it made Morgan so angry to see the perfect marble skin stained like that. "Who..."

"Derek," Spencer smiled, doing up his coat and pulling on his scarf, but the smile is pained and rehearsed "Let's not ruin this," he traces the rim of the coffee cup "I should go,"

"Spe-"

"I'll be back tomorrow," 

...  
...  
...

Spencer wasn't back tomorrow.

Morgan's fingers dug into the counter, glaring at the clock and then out of the window. 11:10pm, Spencer had never been late, and part of Morgan feared that he'd scared the kid off- but then the door chimed, and there was a thud.

Morgan rushed forward, the kid had collapsed onto the floor, his coat not properly done up, and the bruises around his neck darker than usual. "Spencer!" He tried, listening for breathing, and he phoned an ambulance before performing CPR. He was allowed to sit in the emergency room, and upon reaching the hospital he begged them not to call his emergency contact, and for some reason, they listened to him. 

Spencer was fine in the end, waking up when they reached the hospital, and Derek sat there while Spencer lied. "How did you get all these injuries?"

"I fell," he managed, through a small smile "I'm clumsy." The doctor shot a look at Derek who only looked away. 

And when they leave the hospital, Derek begs him. "Don't go back to him," he whispers, brushing Spencer's hair out of his face as they stand in the cold outside the hospital. Spencer leans into his touch, as though he hasn't had a comforting contact in his whole life "Come stay with me, I have a big apartment, a spare bedroom- it's got your name on it Spencer." Derek doesn't say that his own bed also has Spencer's name on it, because the younger man isn't ready for that

"You don't understand," Spencer said weakly "Tristan, he...he doesn't always mean it," he trails his hands over the numerous bandages, as if he knows they're temporary. Spencer knows when he gets home Tristan will rip them off, yell at him for going to the hospital. And then, hours later, he also knows that Tristan will crawl into bed, and kiss every scar, whispering how sorry he is. He says he'll give Spencer a whole dollar to spend tomorrow. And Spencer will cry, in pain, and in gratitude. "Don't make me leave him. I'm not strong enough." Spencer sees Derek open his mouth to argue so he continues "Not yet. Maybe...soon..."

And Derek has to watch him limp away.

He comes in the next evening, bandages gone, but no fresh bruises. 

...  
...  
...

Three weeks later, it's the day after Morgan told Spencer he loved him, and Spencer whispered it back, so quietly, as though he were afraid someone would hear him and string him up for it. Morgan begged Spencer to leave, and Spencer begged Morgan to give him more time, and Morgan never could deny him. 

But today is the day, that in the morning, Spencer walks into the coffee shop, large black coat, not his boots, and purple scarf. A taller man is with him, about the same size as Derek, but almost as pale as Spencer, with bulging muscles and black eyes and hair. He has one armed wrapped so tightly around Spencer's shoulders and Spencer's shaking. Visibly shaking. Derek knows this is Tristan, and he can't even feel relief at putting a name to the face. "What can I get you?" he asks, forcing a smile, Spencer doesn't look up, his eyes trained on the ground

"I'll uh..." Tristan glances up at the menu "I'll take a hot roll with extra sauce, beef filling,"

It's the most expensive thing on the menu.

Which isn't even that much, at $11.50, but it makes Derek unexplainably angry, that Spencer comes in with exactly cents in change to buy the cheapest thing on the menu. "Sure thing," Derek tolls it up, and watches as Tristan elbows Spencer roughly in the ribs.

"Don't be thick, baby," he sings patronisingly and Derek wants to rip this guy a new one, Spencer's the smartest person he knows. He watches Tristan's arm tightens around Spencer "Tell the man your order,"

Spencer swallows thickly, looking up at the menu "C-could I have a coffee with cream, p-please?" And that's the second cheapest thing on the menu.

"Sure th-" Morgan begins, before he's cut off by Tristan, just as he begins to cash it up

"You'll get fat, baby." He states simply, and Morgan stills, hands pausing over the number pad "Who'll want you if you're fat?"

Spencer looks up, swallowing thickly "Could you make that just a plain coffee, p-please?"

Derek nods, typing it up, and Tristan grins at Derek, as though they're on the same side

"Women huh? Just can't make up their minds."

"Doesn't look much like a woman to me," Derek says stiffly, pouring their order. Tristan laughs easily

"Trust me. He is. Aren't you, Spence?" He chimes, and Spencer looks up obediently, eyes watering ever so slightly "Aren't you a good little, girl?"

"I'm a girl."

"See?" Tristan laughs "Beautiful," he ruffles Spencer's hair, and the kid leans into the touch like he's been trained too. "Thanks man," he grins as Derek hands over their order, he gives Derek a big tip, but that just makes the handsome, dark man hate him more. "What do you say to..." he peers at Derek's shirt "Derek, Spencer?"

Spencer looks up, he doesn't even have his coffee, Tristan has that in his very firm grasp. Spencer swallows thickly, sparkling brown eyes meeting his "Thank you, Derek."

"It's fine-"

"No, it's not fine," Tristan interrupts, anger leaking into his voice "What are you thanking him for Spencer?" 

Spencer's shaking, but he goes to correct his mistake quickly "T-th-thank-" he swallows in a frustration, his inability to get words out due to Tristan's look of disgust "Thank you for the c-cof-" He's shoved back by Tristan, and the coffee spills onto his coat, and Derek is a second away from shouting, when Tristan leaps forward.

"Shit! Spence, sweetheart, are you alright?"

Derek's winded by the change in personality, and it's like he's looking at a new person as this Tristan cleans up Spencer's coat, and whispers apologies and terms of endearments into his ears.

Tristan runs his fingers through Spencer's silky locks "Are you alright, gorgeous?" Spencer nods, cheeks flushing slightly, as Tristan hooks his arm over Spencer's shirt. "Sorry about that, Derek," he sighs, looking up at the menu "Could you get him an extra large coffee, with sugar, whipped cream, and hazelnut sprinkles?" He turns to Spencer, kissed his forehead, thumb rubbing in circular motions on his shoulder "How's that sound baby?"

"G-good," Spencer whispers, nuzzling in fear into Tristan's arm

"Anything else? You can have anything you want." Spencer shakes his head, and Tristan pays, apologising for the mess, and Derek watches the two of them leave. 

He understands now. Why Spencer finds it so hard to leave. Because he won't just be leaving an abusive partner. He'll also be leaving a loving boyfriend. It's just that one happens to appear way more than the other.

...  
...  
...

Spencer comes to the coffee shop that night, and he's smiling. "Hey Derek," he says softly after the chime of the door, coming in, and helping the dark man clear up the last of the cups 

"Hey pretty boy,"

"I never meant for you to..." he shook his head "I never meant for you to see me like that. With him, I mean. I never wanted that."

"I understand, Spence," he says quietly, and Spencer beams, rocking on the balls of his feet. Derek can't help but wonder about the kids sanity "Why so pleased?"

"Tristan got arrested. He started assaulting this police officer. He's in jail and-" he shot Derek another beaming grin "I'm not posting bail."

Derek looked at him, before a grin spread across his face, "Really?" He burst out laughing, setting down the cloth and cup "Really?"

Spencer nodded, and was engulfed in a tight hug by Derek, who lifts him up, kissing him passionately.

...  
...  
...

"I got you something," Derek sighed in contentment, as they tangled with each other on the bed, three months later. Spencer's stuff is all in Derek's apartment, and Tristan assaulted another guard in prison, he just keeps adding years on. 

"You've given me enough," Spencer murmured, his skin now clear of any marks, Derek spent time healing each one. Derek's given him everything. Derek got his friend Garcia, to get all the money that Tristan had taken from his account. 

Derek kisses Spencer's head, rolling out of bed and Spencer whines, cuddling into Derek's warm spot as Derek leaves the bedroom, and comes back with bags full of clothes. Spencer sits up with a grin

"Wow, clothes? Awesome." And his sarcasm is only teasing, Derek rolls his eyes, pulling out sweater vests, and pink and purple shits, some striped, some plays, he brings out silk ties, and jeans, beige corduroys, and belts. He brings out blazers and jumpers and a satchel that smells of leather. And the more he lays on the bed around, the more nervous Spencer becomes. And finally, Morgan brings out four pairs of shoes. Three pairs of converse, that are the same apart from their colour, red, blue and green. And the final are a pair of Italian made, posh, black shoes with soft insoles. "Derek?" He whispers, crossing his legs as he takes in everything on the bed. It's an entire wardrobe. 

"And this!" Derek beams, bringing out another bag, and in it, is a black coat that will go down to Spencer's waist. "I had them all tailor made-"

"Derek." Spencer whispers, more firmly this time, shaking his head "You have to take it all back."

That gets his attention "What?!" 

"I'm not accepting this. How much did it all cost?" 

Morgan doesn't falter "A couple of thousand."

"No, take it back," he shook his head "You've spent enough on me-"

"Spencer, you don't have clothes that fit," Morgan whispers "He forced you to wear his old, torn clothes, he made you wear his too big, rotten boots," He runs his hand over his shaven head "I want you to find a style that suits you. I want you to have your own clothes, I even got you a few cardigans-"

Spencer swallows thickly, his voice barely above a whisper "You have to take it back, Derek."

"Why?" Derek whispers, suddenly beside him "Tell me why."

"Because it'll hurt," Spencer whined, tears in his eyes as Derek pulled him in for a hug "It'll hurt even more. I-if you get angry at me, knowing that you spent all this money- you'll only hit me harder-"

"Woah! Woah, Spencer!" Derek pulls him back by his shoulders, looking into his eyes "I've known you for almost a year, and I have never hit you, have I? And I will not ever hit you."

"I knew Tristan for 2 years before he ever hit me."

"I won't." Derek whispered "And I know deep in your heart, you know that." 

Spencer breathes out. He did know. He just wanted to hear it.

...  
...  
...

4 months later.

The door chimes in the middle of the day and Derek looks up from the customer he's serving to see his boyfriend. He finishes with the customer and grins as Spencer leans over the counter to claim a triumphant kiss. He's dressed in a purple shirt, with tight jeans, the shirt's untucked, and the waistcoat looks fantastic. He's wearing his favourite red converse, and he's beaming. "I'm taking it that you aced the lecture?"

"Damn straight." Spencer grinned, tapping the glass over a slice of cake, and Derek rolls his eyes but brings it out, and Spencer takes a large bite, getting pink icing on his lip, Derek chuckles fondly 

"Eating cake in the middle of the day, Reid?"

But it's the wrong thing to say.

Spencer stiffens, and his eyes flicker down to the ground, and he sets the cake on the counter, licking his lips "Sorry."

"No- pretty boy-"

"No you're right." Spencer nods "I'm gaining weight as it is."

And he is gaining weight. Because he was damn near anorexic before, and Morgan's pretty sure Tristan starved Spencer as punishment. Spencer was just starting to look lithe and lean, not skeletal. "Spencer. It was a joke, man," he says softly "If anything, you need to gain more weight-"

"A joke?" Spencer frowns "I don't understand." And he's flushing, shifting, but he's not stuttering. And that fills Derek with a blissful pride.

"Spence, you just rocked a lecture, and you want to celebrate by eating cake, I'll let you eat cake all day," he breaks off a piece of Spencer's slice, holding it up, and Spencer takes it from his finger tips carefully, "Tell me about that person, who said 'let them eat cake'."

Spencer can't help the grin at the opportunity to share knowledge, because it was something Tristan never let him do "Marie Antoinette, when the peasants in France where in famine, her father told her that they were starving and could not eat bread, as no wheat was growing. And as she was only 9 years old, she didn't understand the economic crisis, and said," he grinned, laughing at a joke no one else would find funny "If they cannot eat Bread, let them eat Cake,"

Morgan grinned "Atta boy, eat," he pressed the cake towards Spencer, who picked it up, though kept his eyes carefully on Derek.

"Love you," he murmured, and Derek knows he's not meant to hear it. But he replies anyway.

"Love you too,"

Not gonna lie, it's difficult, and sometimes the things Derek says trigger flashbacks. And sometimes Spencer finds it hard to show how much he loves him. But they get through it. They get through every fight and argument, about something as important as whether or not they should get married, to whether or not they should repaint the bedroom walls. They get through it. 

With coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking it out, I have to love you for it, even if you don't comment :)  
> x


	80. How much is that doggy in the window?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the waggy tail? How much is that doggy in the window? I sure hope that doggy's for sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by KTT2123, sorry it took so long :)  
> x

"You're perfect," Reid crooned, he was on his knees, having picked up golden retriever puppy, with a light coat and dark ears, eyes barely open as he held it so it's head nuzzled into his warm neck. "You're the smallest, most perfect, most adorable thing in the whole universe," he murmured, marvelling at just how small this puppy was. The runt of the litter. The one that hadn't been fighting around with its brothers and sisters, but rather, huddled in the corner, desperate for warmth. The first one that Spencer picked up. "Oh, you're so small." He stood carefully, so as to not jostle the little bundle of gold, and smiled when the owner of the pet store jogged up to him, breathless.

"Found one you like, man?" asked the man, whose name tag read 'Derek'. 

"I have." Spencer beamed, boy band haircut tumbling into his eyes, Derek eyed the puppy, before glancing back into the pen

"You sure you want that one? He's a little small, probably the runt."

"That's why I want him."

Derek appraised the young man again through new eyes, and smiled "Alright," he grinned "Sure, uh, let me tell you about him," he rubbed his neck "9 weeks old, mother turned away, rare- but it happens. Bred to live at home, can handle common noises, no violence, though this pedigree line has a small history of biting, that's easy to train out of them though. Uh...he's had his first shot, been pre-treated against worms, and the dislocating hip weakness is even rarer in this line,"

The puppy gave a tentative yap and Spencer was bursting with energy "How much?"

Derek had to wince at that, this line was expensive "$2000,"

"Done." Spencer nodded, pulling out his credit card and handing it to Derek, keeping one arm wrapped firmly around the puppy, he looked up at Derek with a grin "Did you know looking at the colour of their ears is an indication to what colour they're going to be when they grow up?" he kissed the puppy's head "He's gonna mid golden brown."

"Kid," Derek shook his head fondly "It's like you've never had a dog before," and he began walking to the counter

Spencer followed, quick on his heels, as though he himself were the puppy, and Derek couldn't help but draw similarities. Both small, weak, fragile, desperate for warmth and love. He moved around the counter and Spencer leaned over it, gently setting the puppy down but never letting his hands leave it. "I haven't," Spencer sighed, leaning over so the puppy could lick his nose "When I was younger, I..." he swallowed "I had to look after my mother until I was 18, after my father left when I was 10. No time for a puppy, and then University and Cal-Tech," he scratched behind the puppy's ears "Never any time. So I'm doing it now. I'm gonna make time. Force myself to stop making excuses."

Morgan looked down at the kid, and a surge of protectiveness swam through him. He sorted through the papers, and slid them over to the young man "Signature?"

"Hm? Oh, sure," he scrawled his name down, and Morgan glanced at it, Spencer Reid. 

"What are you gonna call him?" he gestured to the puppy and Spencer grinned 

"I was thinking about Zeus, what do you think?"

"I think he's way too tiny to be the god of thunder,"

"Exactly," Spencer thrummed with a contagious energy "For him to become strong, I have to convince him he's strong,"

Derek looked up at him subtly, while he typed into the computer. "Is that ah...what you need?" Spencer looked up at him with a frown "Someone to convince you you're strong?"

Spencer stood, stiffly, something like anger in his eyes "What?"

"Nothing," Morgan shrugged easily, fixing a collar onto the pup, and finishing up the rest of the admin "Bring him back in two weeks for the follow up,"

"Sure," Spencer frowned at him, taking the pup back into his arms, "Goodbye." He said curtly, turning to leave, but Derek called after him;

"Fixing the pup won't make you strong."

"Thinking you understand me, won't make you smart."

...  
...  
...

The pup looked good.

Significantly bigger than last time, more fur, eyes open, and Derek gave it a check up. He smiled inwardly, Spencer was more than capable, the pup was in perfect condition. His tail was wagging eagerly, as he kept trying to get back to Spencer who grinned down at him. Morgan kept pulling him back, checking his ears. "He looks good," 

"So we can go?"

Derek sighed, shoulders slumping "Listen man, last time, if I said something that touched a nerve, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention."

"Then what was your intention?" Spencer frowned "You obviously think I view myself as the runt of the litter, and you thought that by pointing it out you could achieve...what? What could you have achieved?" He tugged at his purple shirt and waistcoat, and that's when Derek saw it on his wrists. Cuts. Old, faded.

"You self harm..." he said quietly, and the puppy stilled on the counter.

Spencer didn't bother to hide them, but clenched his jaw "I don't."

"I'm not blind-"

"It's self harm if you do it to yourself, right?" Spencer challenged, quirking an eyebrow "I didn't do it to myself. I'm not suicidal, and I can look after myself-"

"That's just it," Derek said quietly, letting the pup fight it's way towards Spencer's warm arms "You shouldn't have too. Spencer," he tested the name on his tongue "You're looking after Zeus, giving him everything he needs, and more, everything you do for him, is for him, I've never seen a happier, healthier dog, hell, even mine doesn't love me that much, and I've had him for years," Spencer shoots him a lop-sided smile at that, and it warms Derek's heart "I'm just saying, it's great you're doing all this for your pet, but, you need someone to do it for you."

"I'm fine," Spencer said softly "I can handle it."

"I don't doubt that you can," Morgan nodded "But I'd like to convince you of how strong are, if you'll let me,"

"What?" Spencer frowned "What do you mean?"

"You're not that clueless," Derek grinned, leaning over the counter on his crossed arms, winking "Let me take care of you,"

A flush of colour rose up Spencer's cheeks, and he swallowed, Derek's eyes flashed at the response. Beautiful. "I uh..." he jabbed his finger "Gotta go, Dere-"

"You're not used to being hit on?" Derek smirked, and he grabbed a piece of a paper and a pen "It's a shame, you should be flirted with every day, you're breath taking." He slid over the paper with his number on it "Call me, if you ever feel weak, I can make it go away,"

"I'm sorry, Derek," Spencer said softly, smiling gently "I'm not into flings. As inexperienced as I am, I know I don't want a one night stand,"

"Showing someone how strong they are takes way longer than a night. Sometimes, it takes a lifetime."

Spencer quirked his lips into a smile, took the paper, and his puppy, and left.

...

That evening, Derek's phone rang.


	81. Bit of a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you may have guessed, I'm into animals now :)  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE ACTUALLY ANIMALS GUYS
> 
> Derek is a black golden retriever, and Spencer's like this little hazel kitty.

The first thing Derek thinks; is that the kitten is stupid.

He's lying on the grass, stretched out and comfortable in the garden, silky black coat glistening in the sun, healthy pink tongue out, and red collar proud around his neck. He sees the tiny kitten- god, it really is small. The more he looks at it, the more he thinks it should be with it's mother. But then he looks at the kitten, too small, too weak, the mother probably abandoned him. It's a shame, he's beautiful, tiny, with wide green eyes and a brown, caramel fluffy fur, an elegant tail. The kitten sees him, and bounds forward.

Stupid.

Derek thinks to himself, the kitten obviously hasn't recognised the much larger dog, and he hasn't. He comes over to Derek, and stops by his water bowl that his owner left out for him. Derek resists the urge roll his eyes, as the kitten drinks eagerly. He doesn't bark or make a fuss, because the kitten's so small- and his tongue's so small, honestly, he could drink non-stop for an hour and half the bowl wouldn't be gone. The kitten takes the silence as a cue that Derek likes him and steps towards the large dog.

"Meow," he chimes in a high pitched whine and Derek looks away, almost jumping when he feels the kitten bundle up into his side, hooking itself under one of Derek's legs, and licking his paw. Derek looks down at the kitten and isn't sure what to make of it. But then the kitten whines again, and buries himself further into Derek's coat as though he's cold. Cold. In this boiling weather. And Derek leans down, and with his large tongue licks across the top of the kittens head. It seems to be exactly what he wants, because now the kittens nuzzling under Derek's chin, purring for more. 

But Derek isn't in to that, so he stands up, dislodging the kitten, and he barks when he feels the kitten jump onto his back, biting his collar with its tiny, sharp teeth, to stay put. Honestly, the weight is nearly nothing, so Derek ignores it, padding back into the house in the hopes his owner will get rid of the stray on his back. 

Garcia does no such thing.

"Derek!" She falls to her knees "You brought a friend! Oh, isn't he just the cutest thing in all of the universes combined?" she hooks the kitten off Derek's back and hugs him so tightly, the kitten licks her nose, purring loudly, and Derek realises that the cat isn't shy about letting everyone know what he wants. "Aw, he's so smart, isn't he smart Derek?" The handsome dog turns away, heading for his bed, and the kitten wrangles its way out of Garcia's grip, to tangle itself beside Derek, head under his chin, still pining for another lick. "Aw," Garcia giggles, clapping her hand "He likes you Derek! What shall we call him?" She ponders it for a minute, before clicking her fingers "Spence! Derek and Spence, are you guys are so cute," she rushes into the other room, and then comes back, with a tiny, red matching collar, and clips it around the kittens neck.

Derek wants to remind her that you don't get pets like that, but honestly, Garcia does. She takes in strays, gives them their shots and Spence's such a young kitten, he won't give Garcia any trouble. Tiredly, he licks the kittens head and the kitten purrs loudly, rolling onto his back and presenting his stomach. If this was another dog, Derek would be thrilled at the sign of submission. But this is a baby cat, and he knows he just wants another lick, and for some reason, he indulges the new addition to the family. Garcia thinks its the best thing in the world. 

Derek can only wonder about Spencer's mental state, the kitten likes to jump on Derek's head when the dogs lying down and tug on his ear. His teeth are sharp, but he doesn't use them fully, just likes tugging at the responsive parts of his body, Derek mostly lets him, because when he barks, the kitten runs for his life, and Derek doesn't like having to search for him. Whenever Derek sleeps, Spencer burrows under a leg, curls up next to his stomach, whenever Garcia takes him for a walk, Spencer climbs onto Derek's back, and honestly, the black golden retriever doesn't think he's ever met such a lazy cat.

But then Spencer get's bigger, no longer a complete fluff ball, but agile, lean, he can climb up onto places Derek can't, and whenever Garcia leaves, Spencer climbs onto the marble countertop, and pushes down the bag of Derek's dog food, and Derek thinks maybe it was a good thing he took the kid in. 

It's when Garcia gets a new dog, a female this time, called Savannah. She's beautiful, and Derek is aware of her instantly, spends all his time trying to get her to play, so they can hopefully mate. Spencer doesn't like it. The kitten bites Savannah hard, scratches her nose with claws that have never been used for anything but climbing curtains. Garcia scolds him, tells him he'll be sleeping alone tonight, and Derek barks at him for hurting a potential mate.

Spencer doesn't seem to get it- or he does, and just doesn't care, because every day he tries to scratch at Savannah, and every day he's punished by sleeping alone. 

Eventually, Spencer stops scratching Savannah, and he stops following Derek around too. He stops climbing up counters and pushing down food, he stops snuggling into Derek's side for midday naps, instead, he spends all his time admiring the parrot that Garcia keeps in the conservatory, Gideon. Spencer never tries to harm it, hell, the parrots still bigger than him, but he watches the parrot mimic Garcia's voice perfectly, and it keeps him calm. 

Derek feels...bad? Ever since he's met the kitten, he'd spent every day with him. But now, Spencer doesn't come near him at all. Derek pads into the conservatory, and growls at the parrot, before looking up at Spencer on the counter. He jumps onto his hind legs, front legs on the surface so he's looking straight at the kitten. He arrfs softly, and Spencer just turns away, tail up, and he licks his paws, grooming himself. Derek wants to frown, he arrfs again, tugging at the counter, and then starts barking loudly, so Spencer jumps down. Derek blocks his point of escape and ignores the irritating parrot, he leans over, and licks across the cats head. Spencer always loved that, right?

Not anymore apparently, the cat dodges out, leaving the fit dog standing there, confused. The parrot chimes in Garcia's voice, repeating something

"Poor Spencer. Don't like seeing Derek spend time with someone else do you? Well, it doesn't give you reason to scratch at her. You could have hurt her. It's nothing personal sweetie, but you're not even the same species as Derek, now try to get some sleep, alright sugar?"

Derek frowns. Surely it wasn't jealously? That's preposterous! Of course Derek's gonna prefer someone from his own species, let alone someone actually female who could give him pups. But then...he misses Spencer. The lazy cat who grew from the runt of the litter to the cat brave enough to bite a dog twice it's size. When Savannah finally presents herself for breeding, Derek turns her down, and does so in front of Spencer. He licks the cats head, earning a vibrating purr, and barks for Spencer to sleep with him tonight. 

Spencer does, nuzzling into Derek's stomach as though he never left. 

Garcia ends up giving Savannah away, she's not sure what she's gonna do when Derek needs to breed, but she sure as hell isn't bringing another female dog into the picture. 

Frankly, Savannah was a bit of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :) Couldn't help myself with the final joke there...


	82. 2 Cats in the Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch, the new black cat, wants to mount Spencer.
> 
> Yeah...in this universe, all animals are gay. Go Darwin!  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; alex250

Derek barks angrily when he sees it. 

Spencer, the hazel cat, is leaning over the fish pond, one paw in, scrabbling uselessly for fish. He never catches one, and normally gives up, heading back to Derek to snuggle into his warm coat, but today Spencer seems more persistent, and Derek watches lazily from the shade of the willow tree. 

Another cat, bigger than Spencer, stronger, he's sleek, black with vivid green eyes, large, interested ears, and he steps towards Spencer at the fishpond. Spencer cowers, recognising an alpha, and gets low on the ground, ears pressed back against his head, but the older cat doesn't seem interested in staking territory, instead, he mounts Spencer.

Derek barks, running forward as Spencer scrabbles out away from the black cat, hiding behind the large dog. The black cat just seems confused as to why Spencer didn't mate with him. Derek growls, and the black cat tries to swipe at his nose, but misses with a jerky movement. He scats loudly, an irritating shriek that makes Derek bark louder, and Garcia comes rushing up at the commotion. 

Of course, she falls in love with the new cat and names him Hotch. 

Hotch tries incredibly hard to mate with Spencer, mounting the cat whenever he can, and Derek finds himself running about, barking and scaring off the older cat. He keeps Spencer glued to his side at all times, he didn't even realise that cats could be homosexual. But then again, he never thought he'd find himself attracted to someone from another species. He licks Spencer clean, tongue matting down the fur on Spencer's head so it looks adorably styled. Spencer's purring attracts Hotch, who sits opposite and watches with curious green eyes. He comes forward, tentatively, and licks Spencer's other ear.

Derek allows it, and they both make Spencer purr.

Derek allows more and more, he lets Hotch sleep in the basket with him, they never touch, but they sandwich Spencer between them, and eventually, Derek lets Hotch mount Spencer, because he can't. He's right there in front of the small cat though, humping a pillow, licking Spencer's furry, triangular ear. They bark, and meow, and hiss and screech.

Garcia doesn't get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah...so this was an animal/interspecies/homosexual/threesome.
> 
> I don't think I've ever written something as....*swallows*...mouth watering.
> 
> For me that is, I hope you guys liked it :)


	83. Boyfriend? Bestfriend? Brother?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you still love me if I was tainted by something other than your touch?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "If I let myself get fucked by hundreds of men, you'd still love me as though I was pure?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "If I gave blo-"
> 
> "Stop asking questions you know the answer too."
> 
> "...oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; MadameMoody, I'm sorry I made it so much darker than your prompt probably intended...really, looking back at this, it doesn't look like my work...sorry...  
> x

For this story, they're the same age :)

9 Years Old

"Your glasses are bigger than your face," Derek pointed out, and Spencer looked up at him with large wide eyes

"Sorry," 

Derek frowns "You don't have to be sorry, I was only saying." Spencer doesn't say anything, head down, hands folded around a large book. Derek follows him as Spencer continues walking across the playground "Whatcha reading?" He chimes, and Spencer smiles at the tone

"A book,"

"Tell me!"

"It's called Red Dragon, it's about a Cannibal."

"Woaahh...that's awesome! He eats people? Gross! Cool!"

"You can borrow it if you like, I'm almost done,"

Derek rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I don't really read that much."

If anything, Spencer perks up at the information "I can read it to you!"

9 YEARS LATER

Penny didn't like the term childhood sweethearts, she liked loads of other stuff, like true love and love at first sight, but childhood sweethearts, she never really got until Spencer and Derek. Technically, they'd only been in a relationship for 2 years, but realistically, they'd been in a relationship since they were 9 years old. They grew like plants, around each other, the taller they got, the more they relied on the other. The more twisted and entangled and co-dependant they became. Until no one else could possibly understand the bond. They got teased that it bordered on incest- but it wasn't like that. It had never been like that. Spencer was all Derek had, and Derek was all Spencer had. Although, the power balance between the two wasn't as equal as they'd always like.

They both got taller, but Derek got stronger, faster, as opposed to Spencer's wit and intelligence. He became leader of the football team, rugby team, coached swimming whenever he could, and as his extracurricular activities grew, so did his popularity. Derek Morgan had his pick of friends, but he always chose Spencer Reid. However, the lanky genius did not have his pick of friends. He had only Morgan. And honestly? He was fine with that. He liked it. He liked knowing that Derek would always pick him, despite the fact he could have anyone. He didn't mind only having Derek- because Derek was all he needed. He didn't want a host of friends, he wanted Derek. 

The downside, I suppose, to the both of them being plants, to having grown around each other, and twisting their stems and tangling their leaves, was that it was impossible to grow apart, without dying. And unfortunately, they had their hearts set on different sides of the sun. Spencer wanted to a University on the coast, chemistry and bio-technology, and Derek had a sports scholarship to a University in the city centre. Too far apart. No alternative. 

"My school would offer a really good science programme, Spence," Derek says softly, 18 years old, he sits at his desk, finishing the last of his overdue homework. Spencer's sprawled out on Derek's bed, on his stomach, reading, legs crossed and in the air, boy band haircut flopping messily into his eyes.

"My school would offer a really good physical education programme,"

Derek glares at the ceiling, and he doesn't know what to do. He loves Spencer. He's loved him way before the two started dating at 16, he's loved him ever since he met him. Spencer was...he doesn't mean to sound like an 18th Century lord, but Spencer was his. Everyday, he was reminded of that fact, that Spencer was his. Influenced by him. Spencer loved him, and he loved Spencer, and it was the two of them against the world because- Derek got there first. Spencer's beauty is unmarred by anyone. Spencer is the purest thing, Derek's ever had. And he's his. Completely his. Enveloped by his heart, Spencer Reid is Derek Morgan's, and Derek Morgan is Spencer Reid's. "I don't know, man," Derek sighs, looking at the ceiling. "Let's talk about it after prom."

"I'm not going to prom."

"Yes you are," Derek shrugs "You're going with me."

Spencer looks up, irritated "I said I wasn't going."

"Spence," Derek sounds surprised, he knows Spencer better than anyone. Knows everything about him. I mean- everything. I mean in the way that someone you've been around for 9 years of your life, who's seen you get your first haircut, seen you tried for contacts, who's helped you buy jeans and swimming trunks. There isn't an inch of Spencer Reid that Derek Morgan hasn't seen, and vice versa, and it makes their bond more strong because after seeing everything- they still want each other. "Of course you're going, everyone goes to prom."

"Evidently not." Spencer sits up, tugging at his sweater vest and crossing his legs, book abandoned "I don't want to go." His voice is firm, but it has a glimmer of an edge too, a glimmer of anger.

"Why?"

"Because we don't have to go everywhere together!" Spencer snaps, he's properly angry now, and he runs his hand through his hair "Dammit Morgan! We do everything together! We go everywhere together! It's been 9 years, and there hasn't been a single day where I've been without you!" The flower is jerking. He stands, picking up his book, shaking his head "I'm going to my University, and you're going to yours, and I'm not going to prom, and you are."

Morgan's angry now too, he stands, shaking his head "Spencer, you're my-"

"Boyfriend? Bestfriend? Brother?" Spencer spits "Let's face it, Derek, I'm all those things to you. Do you know how sick that is?" his voice breaks "Do you know how sick we are?"

"Spence, there is nothing wrong with u-"

"Everything is wrong with us!" He roars at the top of his voice "Everything! Everything is so- it's so fucking wrong!" And the profanity sounds so wrong. Just like them, apparently. "God," he rubs his face, trembling "I don't wanna see you anymore." Derek freezes, he can't move, as Spencer begins hacking at his own stem to get away from the tangled mess they are "I want to see a world without Derek Morgan in every view point."

"Someone said something to you," Derek whispers, but he can't move "Whatever they said to make you act like this, Spence, they don't know us, you can't let them influence you."

"But Mrs Cavangh's right though?" Spencer challenges and Derek groans, their stupid science teacher, he should have guessed. She'd never liked how close the two boys were. "You won't let me go to the University that you know is best for me. You...you force me into situations I'm not comfortable with-"

"Spencer, forcing you to interact with people at prom, isn't the same as forcing someone to do something they don't want! It's not gonna hurt you, I'm helping you-"

"Do you think it'll go on forever, Derek?" Spencer asks, opening the door, shaking his head wistfully "It won't. I'm breaking up with you. I'm making my own choices."

Derek's eyes widen as he realises "You're gonna hook up with someone else?"

Spencer looks down, nostrils flaring. And he does look slightly guilty, but he nods "Yes."

"W-..." he can't breathe "Why?!"

"I need to see," Spencer whispers "What's it's like, to be with someone else."

"No."

"D-"

"No."

"Well," Spencer half smiles "It's a good thing I broke up with you, or then you'd still be able to tell me what to do right?" the door slamming behind Spencer is the ripping of the stem that holds them together. Both flowers wilt to the ground, slowly dying. 

"Spencer." Derek calls lowly through the closed door, and he knows Spencer is still outside "Who said they wanted to be with you?"

There's silence for a long moment, before Spencer replies "Ethan."

"He's better than me now?"

"Derek," Derek can almost hear Spencer shaking his head "No one will ever be better than you, I'm just saying, I want someone different to you. It's like I've been eating the same dish every day for the past 9 years, and now you're telling me to go to your university so I can keep eating the same dish for another 3 years, and then we'll finish, and you'll talk me into getting the same job so for the next 40 years, I can keep eating away, and I will," his voice breaks "Because I love you." Heavy breathing "Please don't make me eat the same dish."

"You want to try other food?"

"...yes,"

...  
...  
...

Derek remembers first kissing Spencer.

They were 12, and had done it, just to see what it was like. It hadn't felt like anything, just awkward, and they'd burst into a fit of giggles. At 18, they kissed like 18 year olds. Hungrily, passionately, loudly, skilfully, experienced only with each other. Derek remembers them, grinding against each other on the bed, hands fumbling, not breaking away even to breathe.

And he remembered that Spencer Reid was his. 

So naturally, he followed him. And listened to him on a date with Ethan, deep in the forest that grew by their town. 

"I'm glad you decided to try, Spencer," Ethan says softly, as they both sit on a picnic blanket, Derek watches and listens, hidden in a brush. "Derek is taking you over."

"I didn't come here to speak badly about Derek," Spencer reminds, a frown on his perfect face, as he drinks some squash.

"I know, baby," Ethan whispers, and Derek growls at the term of endearment. Spencer doesn't have any friends aside from Derek- and then Ethan. It had been a mistake on Derek's part, when he was 16 and joining all the sports clubs, Spencer had been alone. Ethan had swooped in, and it was too late to cut Spencer off from Ethan. Ethan was like...another plant, but this one was like a parasite. He offered different nutrients to Derek, a different support, and Derek hadn't been there when Spencer needed him, but Ethan was. And now, try as he might, Derek couldn't detach the small tangle the two had with each other. He'd hoped it wouldn't amount to anything serious. He was wrong. "You want to try something different," Derek growls again and they both turn with a frown 

"What was that?" Spencer whispers, and Ethan looks around, before shrugging

"Probably a wolf."

Spencer has to laugh at the casualness "So you don't mind getting mauled by a wolf?"

"Come on, wolves are out friends, haven't you ever seen Games of Thrones?"

"Those wolves killed people!"

"Right..." Ethan frowns "Maybe I haven't ever seen Game of Thrones,"

Spencer shoves him with a laugh, and Ethan revels in the touch, roots moving greedily. "You should read Game of Thrones."

"And you should grow a beard."

"You're insane," Spencer laughed again, loud and free in the forest, and he lies back on the blanket, Ethan lies beside him, and runs a thumb thoughtfully over Spencer's jaw, the leaner man rolls his eyes "Try all you like Ethan, but I am incapable of growing a beard. Besides, I don't want one anyway,"

"Does that mean you don't like mine?" he asks, running his stubble cheek across Spencer's jaw and the younger one shudders at this never before felt sensation.

"I didn't say that," he breathes, as Ethan shields his body with his own, prepared to tangle even further 

"Wait- does that mean you don't have any chest hair?"

"Are you just gonna make fun of me?" Spencer huffs, as Ethan begins undoing the buttons on Spencer's green shirt that matches the grass around them, he reveals smooth, flawless marble skin, and splays his tanned hand on top of it 

"Holy shit, Spencer. You're fucking beautiful," he runs his fingers over Spencer's nipples watching them pebble and harden, and leans up, hovering above the flushing geniuses face "Can I kiss you?"

Spencer nods.

Morgan can't let it happen. 

He runs out, and knocks Ethan off Spencer, sending them both tumbling down a steep hill, throwing punches. Spencer leaps up, buttoning his shirt and running after them, through brambles and branches, and sees Derek, punching Ethan over and over, and Ethan kicking at Derek, able to hold his own in a fight. 

"I didn't do anything wrong, Morgan!" Ethan yells, and it makes Morgan still "He dumped you. He chose to come here! You can't hit me with any good reason!"

Derek falters again, and he turns, lip split, blood down his chin, to look at Spencer, who's watching with wide eyes "Spence..."

"Get off him, Derek," Spencer warns, and Derek obeys, standing, hands up in innocence, and Ethan fights for his breath. "Derek," Spencer swallows "If I was with Ethan, is there any way I could ever be with you again? Or would you not want me anymore?"

"I'll always want you," Derek whispers, shaking his head "Always. Sleep with Ethan, let him fuck you, I would always want you."

Spencer stands in the fragmented light from the forest, and looks at Ethan, who nods like he understands. Spencer could never truly cut the stem, and Ethan would never properly tangle. "I don't know why I complained about the same meal everyday, when the meal is perfect."

Morgan gives him a surprised, hopeful grin "Really?"

"I'm sorry," 

"It's alright," Morgan whispers, "It's alright,"

It's a sacrifice for Derek, but they attend Spencer's chosen University. It's a sacrifice for Spencer, as they both apply for jobs in the FBI. It's sacrifice after sacrifice, but each one is necessary, and each one is loved. They need each other. A true need. They're happy as they are, and they don't need anyone else's input. They are everything to one another, and nothing else matters. They argue, and they fight, and sometimes one tries to claw for freedom, but they come to realise that despite the fact that they're chained to one another, they're freer than everyone.

It's a hurtful, needy, loving system.

But hey, it works.


	84. Scream for Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So...if I covered myself head to toe in ice cream?"
> 
> "I would lick every drop of it off you."
> 
> Morgan groaned at the thought "Alright, let's buy you another tub."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Constance

Spencer Reid is a neat, organised person. 

But when he eats ice cream...

Christ.

He gets it everywhere, smearing it unintentionally across his face, his shirt, his jeans, his desk, his sofa, the floor, the walls, it's because of his insane enthusiasm for the sugary delight. He eats it with the biggest spoon he can find, all flavours, all toppings, tongue working incessantly, licking it off his fingers, getting some on his nose for goodness sakes, it dries in his hair, and he smells of vanilla and chocolate.

Hotch orders Garcia to stop buying ice cream in the bureau, so Spencer can't have any. He says it's because Spencer makes a mess, but it's because he can't stand the delicious sounds of the kid sucking ice cream off his fingers, moaning in pure, unadulterated delight.

"Why'd you look so glum, pretty boy?" Derek asks, sitting at his desk, and Spencer sighs, wringing his hands self-consciously

"Hotch has ordered everyone to stop putting ice cream in the kitchen. He says I make too much of a mess to have any."

Morgan frowns at the genuinely sad tone of his best friend "What's the deal with ice cream?"

Spencer half smiled, hugging himself "It was the last thing I ever ate with my dad. Makes me feel good...wanted." He shakes his head, looking down at his desk "It's stupid, I know," and his voice is self-hating "I just...I can't help it."

Derek invites the kid over to his house, seduces him with giant tubs of ice cream, and his sofa ruined by the end of it. Spencer's half covered in the frozen flavoured milk and yeast. Clooney's happily licking Spencer's neck for the taste and Morgan takes in the scene, completely baffled. Spencer shoots him a sheepish grin

"Sorry?"

Morgan has to laugh. Spencer can be as messy as he likes. 

Derek's here to clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, not as depressing as the last one right?
> 
> OH AND BY THE WAY: I wanna do another drabble with the DogDerek/KittenSpencer thing, not following the other one, but I'm not sure if you guys really like the animal one, whaddya think? Worth it?
> 
> x


	85. Another Kitten Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Spencer as this tiny, helpless, kinda stupid/clueless kitten.

Derek, the black golden retriever, hears screeching over the thunderous rain outside. The window is open in the kitchen, and he can hear it coming from behind the greenhouse. It sounds like an animal in distress, and he wonders why it's out there in the rain. Before he finally decides to go out and check, the rain is cold and splashing against every inch of him, as he runs behind the greenhouse, and there huddled against the glass, in a futile attempt to keep dry is a kitten, barely 2 weeks old, tiny, so incredibly tiny, and the shade of hazel with grey feet, and large brown eyes. He meows pathetically when he sees the larger dog, screeching again for help.

Derek barks, and does what he would do to any puppy stranded out in the rain, nudges the kitten with his nose, but the kitten just screeches louder, it almost sounds like he's crying. Derek doesn't understand, and nudges the kitten again, but he just falls over. The dog tries to think of what a cat would do, and realises it would pick the kitten up by its neck and takes it indoors. The idea doesn't appeal to Derek, who could probably kill the kitten with its powerful jaw, but the kitten just keeps crying, ears flat down against its head, soaked to the bone.

And Derek nips at it's neck, picking it up, and sprinting inside. He runs straight into the living room, where the fire is roaring, Garcia's asleep on the sofa, and he sets the kitten down in front of the fire. The tiny thing has never seen fire before, and goes so close to it, Derek has to put a paw on it's tail, to stop it from moving forward anymore than he already is. The kitten stares at the flames, and is so small, that after a few minutes, he's completely dry, fluffier looking than before. It turns to face Derek, and lies on it's stomach, resting it's head on his front two paws, and it meows softly. 

Derek stares at the kitten, and wonders where it's parents are. He lifts his head, and the kitten- who he decides to name Spencer- cuddles in between his front two paws, and nuzzles happily under Derek's neck, into the soft fur found there, still cold. Derek lets him sleep, and finds he sleeps easier too. When he wakes up, the kitten is still sleeping, stomach rising and falling so softly, and damn, he's tiny. He licks the coat, smoothing it out, and the kitten purrs in its sleep, licking Derek's paw in an attempt to repay him. Derek wants to roll his eyes fondly.

Stupid kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some great prompts I swear to get too! 
> 
> Would you please check my Hannibal Inspired Criminal Minds story? It's Hotch/Reid, but there will definitely be Derek/Spencer moments, probably...I think.  
> x


	86. Romantic Rolexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about that one?"
> 
> "Isn't a bit...ostentatious?" 
> 
> "Spence, it's just a watch."
> 
> "It's a gold watch! I don't need a gold watch, I like this one,"
> 
> "Spence, you've had that watch for months, it's all torn up and beaten."
> 
> "...it's your old watch..."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "It's your old watch, it broke, and you wanted to throw it out, but...I took it, and fixed it, and I...I-I like it," 
> 
> "...Why?"
> 
> "Because, it feels like...part of you. Holding my hand. Please Derek, I don't want another watch."
> 
> "...alright, baby...Then at least let me buy you cufflinks."
> 
> "Derek!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa :)  
> x

"This is nice," Spencer beamed, tucked in beside Derek on the sofa, as they ate macaroni and cheese, watching Midnight in Paris. He popped a piece into his mouth, and revelled in the hot, soft, butter like taste. He watched the man on the TV stare up at the stars, and snuggled further into Derek's side "Romantic."

Derek laughed, wrapping an arm lazily around Spencer's shoulder "This is far from romantic, babe," 

"Not to me," Spencer insisted, taking another bite "This is the most romantic thing I've ever done with anyone,"

Now, Morgan frowns, turning to look down at his genius, drawing circles on his shoulder with his thumb "Seriously?" he inquires, and Spencer nods, and doesn't seem to notice how...how wrong that was. The kid looks incredibly happy, content, snuggled into Derek's side, feasting on a microwaved pot of yellow. This wasn't romantic. As lovely as it was. "What about your other boyfriends?"

Spencer scoffs, "I've had three boyfriends in my whole life, Derek. You're one of them,"

"Hm." He made a disapproving sound "Your first one when you were 17...Marcus right?"

"Yeah, Mark," Spencer's lips tugged up slightly, a flush colouring his cheeks "He's the first person who kissed me,"

Derek rolls his eyes fondly, you know, once he'd overcome the crippling jealousy, it was obvious that of the three, Spencer only considered Derek as the one for him. He'd had an inflated ego for quite some time. "Yeah, yeah, pretty boy," he ruffled Spencer's hair, "And then..." Okay, the jealously hadn't completely gone with the next name. Ethan. Still a sore point, because the two of them still met up. "Ethan..."

"Ethan was laid back," Spencer says easily, unaware of Morgan's turmoil. It seemed as though Spencer didn't realise how the relationship with Ethan looked from the outside. It had started when they were 18, and finished when they were 23. That's a long, committed relationship, and they'd only broken up when Spencer moved from under Jason Gideon to work in Quantico. And plus, whenever Ethan visited, he was...handsy, touching Spencer too long, but Spencer never noticed, because he'd been in a relationship with the guy, it all seemed normal. Morgan had talked to Ethan, who had apologised, said it wasn't his intention, and Derek did believe him, though it didn't stop the jealousy. "His idea of a date was tuning his guitar." He shrugged "I liked it. He was good, he always seemed so..." Spencer looked forlorn for a moment "...happy, when he played,"

"Did you ever...I don't know, do all that couple stuff? See a movie? Take a walk in the park at midnight?"

"No," Spencer frowns, looking up "Should we?"

"Spence, baby," Derek whispers, almost in disbelief at how wrong it is, at how someone as wonderful as Spencer hasn't been serenaded and wooed. How someone perfect has never been treated, even once, like perfection. "Tell me you've been sent flowers."

Spencer nuzzles into Derek's neck "Sorry," he whispers, and Derek's heart breaks a little "But I'm not the type of person people spend money on, you know that. I like the simple stuff, I like books,"

"I know you like books, baby," his voice catches with emotion "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't get diamonds."

"What would I do with crystallised carbon?" he asks innocently 

"A fancy watch, a pair of cufflinks, damn Spencer, you deserve all of it,"

"Don't be silly," Spencer kissed Derek with a grin, standing with his empty plate "Want something to eat? You haven't eaten." He looked regretful and apologetic "I think I finished the mac and cheese, but I can probably run down to the store and get you some more?"

And the damn kindness makes Derek feel worse, as he realises, he's been in a relationship with Spencer for four months, and he hasn't serenaded his boy in any way. "Some pasta would be great, Spence," he sighs, because he knows Spencer won't sleep unless Derek eats something, and while Spencer potters around in the kitchen, Derek thinks about how he can show the kid what true romance is. 

...  
...  
...

"Woah." Spencer stops short, they're on the roof of the apartment building, just come from work, and Derek's standing there, grinning. A glass table covered with a white cloth, and two perfect looking meals, that smell...divine. Three candles lit in the middle of the table, with two glasses of wine. "What's this?"

"Come on, genius," Morgan grins, and hold the chair out, Spencer sits down cautiously, but relaxes at Derek's easy grin. He cuts into the meat, and is surprised as it falls apart, cooked well, slicing like butter. And it melts on his tongue, he looks up in surprise, and finds Derek watching him.

"Derek..." he whispered "This is amazing."

"Thanks," he smiles "Try the wine,"

Spencer does, and it's exquisite. Everything is. It's a beautiful, star-glittering evening, with fine wine, good company, and delectable food. And in the middle of the evening- it pours with rain. Electricity crackles around them, the candles go out, and a torrential rain sends the glasses to the floor with a sickening crash. They both rush inside, soaking wet, breathless, and Derek groans his annoyance. 

"I'm sorry," he moans, shrugging off his wet jacket "It's ruined,"

"Derek," Spencer runs a wet hand down his wet face "It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. But that's not because of the fancy dinner or the fancy wine. It's because you put more thought and effort into making everything perfect, than anyone I've ever known." He smiles, sadly "That's why I don't mind mac and cheese on the sofa with you, because it's with you, and I know you'd do anything for me."

Morgan pulls him in for a tight hug "You know Doctor Reid, for someone so clueless about romance, you sure know how to sweep a guy off his feet,"

Spencer smiles "Not any guy, you."

And damn. Derek wants to buy his boy a Rolex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much.  
> x


	87. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by: FallingDownTheStairs- sorry it took so long, I put a lot into this one!  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this is so long....  
> x
> 
> Happy ending though I swear

"Derek," Spencer shifted uncomfortably, sticking by his boyfriends side "I hate frat parties,"

"Come on, Spence, lighten up," Derek, the 19 year old footballer cheered, bumping chests with some blond guy, and catching a beer that was hurled towards him with a shout. "Have a drink!"

"No thanks," he murmured, hugging himself as bodies swayed and danced around him. He stood out so much it was almost as though he was committing a crime. With a black sweater vest, tight jeans and purple shirt and tie, even the boy band hair cut didn't do anything to ease the friction that was so blatant between him and everyone else, who was showing skin and muscle, taught stomachs and hickeys. Spencer could barely remember the reason he'd come- oh yeah. Derek. Derek who did intensely dull things with him. 

"Duke!" Derek cheered, as a muscled, ebony skinned football player slid down the bannister of the crowded house, and he and Derek knocked shoulders "What's up, man?! Knew you could make it, have another beer!" and he thrust another into his free hand. 

"'Sup Derek!" Duke beamed, tugging at Derek's shirt, and then at his own "Dude! We totally match! Radical!" 

"Nice!" They clinked their bottles together and started gulping them down. Talking tactics and strategy and complementing each other on how far they could throw the ball, Spencer managed to wriggle away, and get to the bathroom, and when he came out, a beautiful girl with curly red hair arched an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here, dweeb? No way did Nate invite you," she was dressed- barely. A bikini with a see through cardigan that Spencer didn't really get the point of. It wasn't hiding anything, and it couldn't have been keeping her warm. He opened his mouth to answer her, but then shut it quickly, as her boyfriend came up behind her, looming over Spencer. He was bold, burly, with hair died blue, for some reason Spencer couldn't being to fathom, with tattoos running up his arms. 

"Well? My girl asked you a question, didn't she?" he shoved Spencer's shoulder, and he was pinned to the wall, swallowing thickly. He looked Spencer up and down, and then just burst out laughing "My god, look at you, dress worse than our professors," he grabbed Spencer's sweater vest and hauled it off, throwing it towards his girlfriend who cheered, and whistled, while Spencer's shirt was ripped off him. "God, look at you," he snickered "Look like you've lived in Antarctica your whole life, babe, get a look at how pale he is," his girlfriend giggled, passing him a belt, he grinned, wrapping it around his fist and Spencer tried to twist away

"Please- I-I'll le-"

"Shut up," the teenager sang, and gave a flick of the belt, it made a satisfying crack when it collided with Spencer's flat stomach, making a welt rise instantly "There we go," he grinned, raking his nails over the welt as tears sprang to Spencer's eyes "A bit of colour." And he brought the belt down again.

...  
...  
...

"Come on man, outside," Duke grinned, hand on Derek's shoulder, leading him through the dancing bodies till they got to the large field outside. He pointed to the goal post and Derek grinned, the both of them climbing with ease and grace onto the top pole, sitting down in the cold night air, sipping their beers, legs swinging. Duke looked up at the stars and sighed, an easy grin on his face "Okay, so out with it man, why aren't you applying to the football scholarship next term, you know you'd get it,"

Derek shook his head "I told you man, I'm gonna join the FBI, footballs for fun." 

"Bull. Shit." Duke sang, and Derek snickered as he almost fell off the pole, Duke nudged him, bringing the back to his lips, brown eyes wide "But seriously bro, come on, FBI? You love football, it's the only thing you do here that you love, why are you throwing that away?"

"I don't know man," Derek sighed, listening to the steady thrum of music from inside "Just cuz."

"Just cuz," Duke rolled his eyes, touching Derek's shoulder "Look man, you're my best friend, we get along like," he gestured between their heads "We think the same, we are the same, you know?" Derek nodded, he knew exactly what Duke meant. "Like, half the class shunned you when you came out with the whole being gay business, but I didn't turn on ya, did I?"

Derek chuckled "That's cuz you know I'll beat the shit out of you if you did,"

"Right, right," Duke relented, but became serious, "But bro, I have a real bad feeling you're only pursuing this FBI thing because of your boyfriend," Derek stiffened, and Duke sighed, voice gentling "I'm just saying man...he...he's weird, you know? He like...he follows you around all the time, and he never does anything but read. And I mean, that's great, he's top of his class, and he'll graduate top of the class, probably with record breaking amount of points, but...with you...Derek, he's dragging you down, man. He made you quit the basketball team-"

"I quit the basketball team by myself." Derek whispered, but it was weak. Spencer had told him to quit. To organise himself. He'd told him to get his priorities straight. 

"-Dude," Duke looked incredibly sympathetic "You do everything he says, he's made you into his like...puppet. You know? He's a weight, which would be fine, if he were dragging you in the right direction, but he's not. He's dragging you in his direction. Away from everything you love, and why man? Because he's a good fuck?" Derek flinched

"I love him, man,"

"It's your first gay relationship, you don't know if it is love, and...it's not worth the risk." Duke jumped down from the goal post, looking up at Derek "I don't wanna cause problems, but...he's gonna make you quit the football team, he's not letting you take the scholarship deal, you'll end up with a life you hate, and you'll blame him for it! It'll only cause problems in the future."

"He needs me-"

"Derek. He's...he's clingy man, and just because he can't let go, doesn't mean you shouldn't." And with that, Duke headed inside. Derek sat there for a long while, gone was the cheerful buzz from the party, and he sighed, heading back to his dorm room. 

...  
...  
...

"Son of a b-" Spencer gritted his teeth, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, the welts had burst, and were bleeding, and stung too much to apply the antibacterial cream. He had taken to just bandaging them up around his torso, but every time the cotton touch the open wound a burst of pain was sent up his spine. He tried to ignore it, wrapping the bandaging around his waist. He pulled on a black t-shirt when he heard footsteps, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Derek come in. "Hey," he managed, with a small smile, going to his bed. Derek closed the door, he looked tired "You alright?"

"You left."

"Oh yeah," Spencer forced a smile "Parties aren't my thing." 

"Does that mean you want me to stop going?"

The words had an unusual bite, and Spencer stiffened, frowning "No...in fact, I wanted you to keep going, that's why I told you to go tonight, and you told me to come with you, remember?" he arched an eyebrow, and Derek sat on his own bed, shaking his head in distress

"You made me quit the basketball team."

Spencer frowned again "Because...you asked me to help you study for criminology, it was my only free period to help you," he rubbed the back of his neck "Have I done something wrong?"

"You follow me around everywhere I go." Derek couldn't look up to meet Spencer's eyes because he knew what the reaction would be

Spencer winced as though he'd been slapped "You're...my boyfriend. My roommate, we have the same classes, and...yeah, I like to spend time with you-"

"You stopped me from going for the football scholarship next term,"

Spencer gave a choked laugh of disbelief "Derek! I told you to consider the scholarship! You said you didn't need to, you said you wanted to join the FB-"

"Well maybe I only said that to make you happy!" Derek yelled, standing up, angry now "Maybe I only said that because I...because you're a good fuck." He looked up then, to meet Spencer's eyes, and groaned when they were swimming in tears "I don't want it, Spence! I want to be a pro ball player! I want a scholarship! I want to hang out at frat parties and play basketball! I don't want you to drag me down! And..." he wiped his eyes "You drag me down, Spence." Spencer couldn't find any words, but suddenly, the welts on his torso didn't hurt as much anymore. 

"Derek..." he whispered, "You said you wanted to join the FBI, way before we started dating, way before you even realised you were gay-"

"Spencer!" He cut him off, "I just..." he stared at him, and Spencer nodded. He stood, ignoring the pain on his back and on his chest, and picked up his book back, already packed for tomorrow. "Spence," Derek whispered, as Spencer opened the door to their apartment "Stop it, stay here-"

"It's okay," Spencer nodded, with a small, tired smile "I get it, you know? Sometimes we start making choices, and eventually we end up in a place and we're not sure how we got there. We find someone to blame. You're blaming me."

Derek groaned "I'm blaming you because it's your fault-"

"Maybe it is," Spencer shrugged "Maybe it is all my fault, but that's okay, because you can fix it. You can get the scholarship next term, drop criminology, sign back up for basketball, it won't be hard." Derek sat on his bed, coughing, and Spencer stepped out, before calling back in "I'm not needy. I just...I liked spending time with you. But hey, I'm just a good fuck right? Maybe I'd be willing to spend time with anyone who could stand to be in my controlling and obsessive company, right?" 

...  
...  
...

 

Spencer woke up yawning, relaxed at the feeling of the sun on his face. It was early, the sun was only just rising, only about 5. He sat up from the park bench, neck craning from the book bag he'd used as a pillow, and he jumped, to see a pretty girl with tanned skin and brown curly hair. "Hello..." Spencer frowned, running his hands through his hair "And how long have you been watching me sleep?"

The girl laughed, rolling her eyes "I'm Jordan Todd, art major. And I got kicked out of my boyfriends apartment last night, and imagine my dismay when I found some skinny guy sleeping on my favourite bench?"

Spencer half grinned, rubbing his eyes "Sorry, didn't you have any friends you could stay with?"

"Didn't you?"

"Touché." He hummed with a smile, shifting "So...art. That's pretty cool."

"You don't have to lie to protect my feelings," Jordan shrugged "I know a lot of the kids who go here think it's a cop out. Especially someone like you. I see you on the board all the time, always winning one prize or another. You should be teaching most of the teachers, Spencer." She sighed "But art's hard too, you know?"

"I know," he whispered "I always hated it because there was never a right or wrong answer...and also, I have no link between my hands and my brain," 

She laughed loudly "Well that's alright, I think we might just get along." She leaned back on the grass "So, why were you sleeping out on the bench of despair? I didn't peg you for the getting drunk at a frat party type?"

"I'm not," he sighed "But same as you, my boyfriend kicked me out." 

"Boyfriend? Oh sh- Derek Morgan's boyfriend? No way you broke up! You two were adorable together!" Spencer nodded with a small forlorn smile 

"I was just a good fuck." He shrugged "So, that's how it is,"

"Oh..." she looked down, threading the grass between her fingers "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, Duke said the same thing to me."

"Duke was your boyfriend? Man, god hates us today." 

"Duke and Derek, they're pretty tight aren't they?" She looked up at the sky, smiling as the sun peaked through "Well don't worry Spencer, you're gonna find someone who thinks you're way more than an easy lay." 

"And you're gonna find someone who doesn't abuse you," Spencer whispered, Jordan opened her mouth to ask how he knew, but he cut her off "I'm studying to be a profiler," he said sympathetically, before leaning forward "It's good that you got away," She smiled, shoulders relaxing after they'd stiffened, and she nodded

"No secrets from you are there, pretty boy? Well, maybe you can see the signs of relationship abuse so well, because you got some nasty looking scars yourself,"

"What?" Spencer pulled his shirt down "No, that was someone else," 

"Did Derek take you to a hospital? Looks infected-"

"It's not infected." Spencer snapped "And no...I didn't tell him."

"I didn't have to be a profiler to guess that," she rolled her eyes "Not even Derek Morgan would send a guy to sleep out on a dirty park bench when he's bleeding from blows he got while at the same party last night," 

Spencer groaned "You were at the party?" Jordan nodded, rubbing over her own bruise on her elbow. "I don't know Jordan, maybe people like us shouldn't ever go outside and socialise. The world is an evil, evil place," He stood, and held a hand out to help Jordan up, which she took with a grateful smile. Spencer stuffed his hands into his pockets "I'd love to see some of your work. Maybe you could teach me to appreciate art?" She smiled, hugging him, mindful of the wounds 

"I'd love too,"

...  
...  
...

"Don't know what you did man," Duke laughed as Derek walked into general lecture hall "But whatever it was, way to go," he was referring of course, to Spencer, who was for the first time in a long time, not sat next to Derek. But sat right at the front, with a pretty girl by his side, and they were talking, smiling. Derek sat at the back, and frowned, thinking. Spencer had only sat at the back with him because Derek asked him too, time and time again, the genius loved sitting up front, but for Derek...he'd stopped. Come to think of it. Derek had made Spencer quit the chess club, so that his boyfriend could come watch his games- and Spencer had. "Feels good to be free of him, right?"

"What? Oh, sure," Derek frowned, still looking down, when a blond kid turned around 

"What's that? Derek, you finally break up with your chain?"

"He did it yesterday," Duke cheered, the blond slammed Derek on the back

"Then you'll be so happy with what we did, at the party, we totally beat his ass with a belt, he's gonna have marks for months, don't worry about it man. You took that virginity, no one else is gonna touch him with those scars, even if you don't want him, he'll never have anyone ever again," he held out his hand and Duke high-fived it and Morgan stiffened, he felt as though he was going to be sick. 

"You did that at the party?" he whispered. Oh god, why hadn't Spencer said anything? Where had he even slept last night?

I'm just a good fuck, right? Maybe I'd take anyone who could stand me. 

"You fucking assholes." Derek hissed, standing up "You fucking touched him? Marked him with your belt?" He slammed the blonds head into the desk, and a few students close by looked around in shock. 

...  
...  
...

Derek watched, hidden in the shadows, and he felt jealous. Not the traditional type of jealous, because Spencer was gay, and Jordan was very much female, but he felt jealous because...someone else was making Spencer smile. 

The two of them were in the locked art room, and Jordan had coaxed Spencer to take off the shirt and bandages. The scars had closed up, no infection just red, inflamed marks, hat the blond had been right about. They'd last for months. Derek had wanted to punch right through the wall once he saw them, but his strength died away when he realised that his words probably hurt Spencer way more than those marks did. His baby boy...that was his baby boy right there, and he yearned to wrap his arms around him. God how stupid was he! Months, it had taken months and months to build up Spencer's confidence, over a year to get Spencer to let them become more physical, more intimate. And when Spencer had finally decided he was ready, he had asked of Derek only one thing. 

"Please," he had whispered, tears sparkling in his eyes "You won't throw me away after this?" And Derek had understood, because...taking away someone's virginity was something...something so serious. He had nodded, kissing away Spencer's tears as he was bestowed the greatest gift a lover could give. He'd promised. And then he had broken that promise. 

"Okay," Jordan laughed "I swear, this is art."

Spencer burst out laughing, holding the table as his shoulders shook "This is art? You're kidding! If I was sceptical before!"

"No wait," Jordan tried to become serious, but she couldn't, so she placed a pallet in front of Spencer, full with 13 different colours. "I swear, we go over each welt with a different colour, it won't agitate the skin, and then we take a photo- we won't include your face- and I swear, you'll be amazed." Spencer frowned, but nodded

"Sure I guess,"

"It'll be a good thing Spencer, the scars were forced onto you. Now turn them into something beautiful, alright?" she stood behind him with her own pallet while he stood facing a mirror, "Just use your fingers, you'll get be an A in my project for sure,"

"Happy to help," He beamed, and smeared blue across a welt. After some time, Spencer was a mirage of colour. And Jordan snapped a photo, showing it up on the screen, and Spencer cocked his head. "Huh...looks...artsy," Jordan hugged him, getting pain on her white shirt 

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Yeah," Spencer laughed "You're amazing." Jordan grinned, handing Spencer his shirt, which he slid on, enjoying the feeling of wet paint, it was different, and cooling. "Jordan...do you think I'm...controlling?"

"Do I think you could top from the bottom?" She giggled, and Spencer stared at her blankly

"I have no idea what that means."

She laughed again, ruffling his hair "I think you get things done. But only when people show that they want things to be done. I think you push people to be their best," she shot him a sympathetic look "Did Derek say that?"

"Not in so many words," he murmured, picking up the paint, and grinning "Now let's do yours."

"What?"

"Jordan," he said her name softly "You know exactly how to look after my scars, but what about your bruises? Come on, let's make them art," he looked so childishly persistent that Jordan couldn't help her nod, soft curls caressing her neck as she rolled up her sleeves

"You may just learn a thing or two about art,"

He grinned, smearing his fingers with yellow "I had an excellent teacher."

...  
...  
...

"You won't forgive me, will you?" Derek whispered, watching as Spencer looked up from the book he'd been reading, out in the sunshine on the field, where many other students were scattered around, studying. He could see a streak of paint peaking out from under his shirt. Spencer pressed his lips together, stomach coiling, as he looked back down at his book. 

"I'll forgive you," Spencer said softly "I just won't ever trust you again."

Derek fell to his knees, the sound drawing Spencer's eyes up again "I made a mistake." He whispered desperately "Duke was so-"

"Again with the blaming?" Spencer quirked an eyebrow "Accept the choices you made and deal with them." He offered earnestly, but with a clear tone of detachment. Derek took a deep breath, leaning forward and pulling the book from Spencer's hand. Spencer let it slide out of his grip. 

"I," he amended "I thought that you were taking me away from my dream. But...then I remembered that, you would never do something like that. You only ever pushed me, because I told you I wanted to go in that direction. I wanna my dad, not another footballer player. I needed you to tutor me, and I should have been grateful you gave me any time at all, not unhappy that I had to quit the stupid team." He blinked back tears "I like you being around me all the time- and people think you're following me, but most of the time, I follow you. You know how damn jealous I get."

"How jealous you got." Spencer corrected, leaning forward for the book, but Morgan pulled it out of his grasp. Spencer sighed, "What's wrong, Derek?"

"I didn't mean what I said about the sex."

There it was. The sore spot. Spencer stiffened, reaching for the book again, but Morgan threw it across the field. Spencer rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "That cost me $32,"

"Shit Reid!" Morgan swore "Why are you spending that much on a book?!" Spencer just stared at him, and Derek took his hands in his own, but Spencer pulled away. "I didn't mean that. It was something Duke said, and I got carried away with it. I should never have said it. I mean...you are...you know..." he swallowed "Good, but you're not...just a fuck? Man, it doesn't make any sense when you break it apart."

"Neither do a lot of things,"

Derek shot him a look "Spencer, I know what I said hurt but I didn't mean it. You know that."

"What I know," Spencer corrected "Is that I was terrified- terrified of losing my virginity to someone who was just gonna use me for it. And then you..." he rubbed his eyes "It would have been better to just throw me away the day after. Not keep up with this charade."

"I want to be with you!"

"I'm not gonna be your scapegoat, Derek," Spencer said firmly, disappointment glittering in his eyes "You should know that. Go and get a scholarship, play ball."

"Spencer, I think you're special, alright!" Spencer froze, watching "I think you're...you're worth everything, and I just... I mean, dude, you're the first gay relationship I've ever had, and I think I've found the person I wanna be with, and that's...too good to be true, right? But you are...you're...special, alright?" 

"Okay, Derek," Spencer nodded, "That's nice, but I'm going to go-"

"Spence!" he called "What do I do to...to prove it?"

"I gave you my love last time, Derek." He whispered "This time...you'll have to earn it," 

...  
...  
...

And earn it, Derek did. 

It wasn't that hard, once he started trying. 

A few meaningful conversations, helping each other with homework, long walks in the park they fell back into a nice, easy routine. 

And now, Derek had Spencer pinned to the bedroom wall, kissing down his neck, hips thrusting into Spencer's "God, pretty boy," he moaned, biting into the skin "I've missed this," Spencer mewled, arching his back off the wall, craving Derek's touch, his hands tight on Derek's shoulder.

"Please..." he whispered

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he hissed, nipped at his earlobe, but he felt Spencer still in his arms, he pulled back "What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly, looking down at red lips 

Spencer manoeuvred out of his reach "I'm not ready," he confessed, going to his own bed, Derek swore under his breath, recalling his words. 

"That's okay," he whispered, nodding "I get it. I'll wait," he went over to Spencer's bed, kissed his forehead, and went to bed. 

Spencer smiled to himself. 

Derek had earned it. 

He was special too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have guessed it was very slightly inspired by 22 Jump Street, but if you didn't I'll gladly take the credit!  
> x


	88. I've got friends on the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got voodoo, I've got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried...
> 
> ...because I've got friends on the other side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You haven't changed," The angel Spencer beams "You came for me."
> 
> Derek grins, embracing the younger one in a tight hug "How could I not?" he kisses him softly, and almost chuckles at how Spencer's lips still taste of jam. "I wish I'd known you in life,"
> 
> "I don't," Spencer says honestly "Human life is only a fraction, I want you for eternity,"
> 
> Morgan grins again, more wildly this time, and kisses Spencer more passionately "Well...when you put it like that..."

Because I've got friends on the other side...

Derek Morgan, the 25 year old FBI agent, could see dead people.

Now, we've all heard of ghosts and mediums, and that's exactly what Derek was. He helped people find the light, and pass over to the other side. But ghosts, they were slightly different to how everyone else perceived them. Obviously, they were invisible to everyone but Derek, but, although they weren't strictly physical matter, and could walk through walls, or be walked through, they could make themselves solid matter if they wished. But they often didn't, because let's face facts...walking through walls is kinda cool. 

Derek opened the door to his apartment, and sighed, he had hoped for an easy night, some peace from the damn BAU, but his apartment looked as though it had been ransacked, books pulled out onto the floor, marbles scattered everywhere, and he honestly didn't remember buying that many marbles. He went for the kitchen, agitated, and prepared to rip this ghost a new one, before sending him on his way to heaven, but he paused, frozen.

There was a kid, maybe 19 years old, red faced, flushing, sick, a light sheen of sweat covering him, sitting against the door of Derek's open fridge, letting all the cold air out, which was probably the point. He was eating a large bowl of jam with a spoon, and he looked...young. Really young. Derek didn't see many ghost children, they were normally sent straight to heaven, as they didn't have any debts to pay or matters to close, the youngest he'd ever had was a 12 year old who had inadvertently caused a car crash. "I'm sorry," the kid whispered, swallowing "For the mess, I don't feel very good,"

"It's alright," Derek whispered, looking round the mess of the kitchen, there was broken glass on the floor "You'll feel a little ill, did you pass recently?"

"Ah..." the kid looked down at his watch, and rolled his eyes as he realised it had stopped working. Fitting. He glanced at Derek's clock and nodded "About 20 minutes ago,"

"You found me in 20 minutes?!" Alright, that was new. It normally took them a few days to track their instincts and find the medium. The boy shrugged

"I was a genius."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Spencer Reid, I...was Spencer Reid..." he frowned, looking up with large brown eyes, and his voice quivered "Am I still Spencer Reid?"

"Of course you are," Derek said firmly "You like science right? If you're a genius?" Spencer nodded "So just think of yourself as a different form of matter. Still Spencer Reid, the same particles, just in a different arrangement." Spencer's breathing slowed a little, and he nodded, as if to say 'that could work' it made Derek smile, and he sat beside him, touching Spencer's shoulder gently, just in case if he wasn't fully solid right now, and his hand fell right through, but he was, and Derek's hand rested on his shoulder softly. "How?"

"I got shot," he murmured, rubbing his chest as though he could still feel the wound "A guy was mugging this woman and I came to help." He shook his head ruefully "I shouldn't have bothered, I'm never the hero," Derek frowned, "He killed her too," Funny, he seemed more concerned about the death of the woman than himself. 

"why do you think you're still here?"

"My mother," Spencer sighed "I sent her away, unfinished business,"

Wow. This kid was making his job pleasantly easy. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'll do it tomorrow," Spencer murmurs, rubbing his arms "Why don't you go to bed? You look tired, I'll...clean up..." Derek doesn't want to, but he can't find a good reason to stay, and they never come this easy, so he nods, and retreats to his room, to sleep. 

For about 4 hours. 

At 2 am, there's a gentle knock on the door, and Morgan's surprised at the kid's penchant for privacy, most ghosts just walk right in. Derek sits up, the room dark aside from the sliver of light from the doorway, and Spencer's there, restless. "What's wrong kid?"

Spencer takes a deep breath, as though he'd been thinking hard about this "Will you make love to me?"

Morgan blanches "What?!"

"I never..." he rubs the back of his neck "When I was alive, and I don't want to pass over without ever..." he stared at Derek pleadingly "I've never even been kissed."

It's about the sweetest thing Derek thinks he's ever heard. Everything about this kid blares innocence. Make love? Who spoke like that nowadays? And it wasn't like the kid was ugly, he was beautiful, with a graceful arched neck, and hollow glistening eyes with silky brown eyes, lithe and pale like marble. But he's a ghost. Derek can't have sex with a ghost! He can't! But then Spencer's straddling him on the bed, emanating nervousness, anticipation and eagerness. He grinds down a little, experimentally, and Derek can't help his gasp, as he captures the youngers thin lips in his own, in what he ties to make a soft, and gentling, and perfect first kiss. 

They do make love, and it's so soft, and so gentle, and yet incredibly casual, with affection shoved in. Spencer buries his face into Derek's neck, allowing his hips to be lifted up, and then guided down back onto Derek's rock hard member. He kisses Derek's jaw, bites him, he wants to try everything, see what he likes because he's never going to get this chance again, and Derek's just so turned on by his enthusiasm, that he lets Spencer try everything he likes. When Spencer bites so hard into Derek's collar that the dark man is sure blood's been drawn, he just grits his teeth and bucks harder, the whimpers and moans, have him coming deep inside the warm body, as he murmurs Spencer's perfection into his ear, and they fall asleep in each others arms.

Derek wakes up alone. 

The apartment completely fixed, everything clean, no sign at all that Spencer had even been there. Aside from a note, on the counter, along with a fresh pot of jam, that explains how Spencer's going to make amends with his mother, and pass over. About how he won't be back. About how he thanks Derek for showing him more kindness after death than anyone showed him in life. For making him feel incredibly valuable for once. 

Derek feels oddly...alone.

And he finds himself half watching the door that day, and stays in, hoping maybe, a cruel, vain hope, that Spencer doesn't pass over today, and comes back. But he doesn't, and Derek runs his fingers over the deep, bruised hickey on his neck, and half smiles. 

In his next life, he's going to give Spencer a hickey too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I want to do something extra awesome for the 100th prompt, any ideas?!  
> x


	89. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer burst out laughing "This is disgusting!" He chuckled, shoving the plate away from him, "How much pepper did you use?!"
> 
> Derek was holding his sides as he nearly collapsed from laughing so hard "I just put the whole pot in!"
> 
> "Oh my god..." Spencer wheezed for breath "Alright, I'll make breakfast from now on. Always. Always! Deal?"
> 
> "Deal, pretty boy, what do we do with my omelette?"
> 
> "Set it on fire!"
> 
> "You are doing nothing to help the mad scientist stereotype you know," 
> 
> "You are doing nothing to help the 'Jocks can't cook' stereotype!"
> 
> "Ah, you like my dessert," he winked "A bit of dark chocolate,"
> 
> Spencer let himself get pulled into an intimate embrace, chests pressed together and he hummed "Mmm, I guess you are awfully sweet for trying," he tilted his head back so Derek could kiss down his neck, he sighed happily, wrapping his legs around Derek's hips "Alright fine, we can set it on fire later,"
> 
> "Another win for Derek," the dark man beamed, racing for the bedroom.

"Oh, hey Derek," Spencer grinned, walking out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you and Emily were doing," Derek, the 21 year old nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets, he swallowed "Everything cool?"

"Yeah," Spencer shrugged, "Anyone wanted coffee?"

"I'll take one," Emily called from the sofa, Spencer nodded, and turned to Derek who shook his head, and the brunette genius disappeared into the kitchen. Emily rolled her eyes "God Derek, you are so whipped,"

Derek laughed, unperturbed, and collapsed into the armchair "I am not."

"You are, come on, we both know you didn't come here for me." She tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear "I told you, if you like him, just ask him out!"

Derek pressed his lips together, wishing that it was him that lived with Spencer, not Emily. It was a small apartment just off campus, and Derek lived on the floor above, rooming with Aaron Hotchner, his senior by a few years. But then again Emily and Spencer were cousins, and he wouldn't want to break up the bond. Derek Morgan had been in love with Spencer Reid for 2 years. Smitten, I think is the right word, from the first time he'd met Spencer, but the young genius was so clueless about his hints. "I can't," he sighed "He wouldn't say yes,"

"Derek," her voice became gentler "How do you know?"

"Here you go," Spencer beamed, heading back into the room and handing Emily her mug, he sat on the other armchair, setting down his own coffee, and picking up the newspaper. Emily glared at Derek, nudging him, and Derek shifted, but cleared his throat 

"Hey Spence, wanna...grab a movie later?"

Spencer frowned, looking up "Why?"

"I don't know," Derek gave a shaky laugh "X-Men days of future past will be showing, you like that,"

Spencer frowned "I guess..." he turned to Emily, "You wanna come?"

Emily sighed "Maybe it's best if it's just the two of you, Reid."

"But I know lots of people who would like to come!" Morgan turned to glare at Emily, to tell her he told her so, and she sighed again. "Hey guys, just so you know, the guy from the electricity company is coming today, should be able to fix whatever's happening with the hallway light."

"Who cares about the hall way light?" Derek asked curiously, and Emily laughed

"Spencer does! He's scared of the dark, aren't you, Spence?"

The lanky brunette ran his fingers through his boy band hairstyle and flushed, looking down, mumbling in embarrassment and Derek's heart clenched

"Don't sweat it, Spence. I'm scared of the dark too,"

"Really?" his voice became hopefully high-pitched and Derek nodded. Emily rolled her eyes, exasperated, but Derek shrugged her off.

...  
...  
...

"Hey," the man nodded, stepping inside "I'm here to fix the lights?" 

"Yeah sure," Emily gestured "Come on in,"

"Awesome," he nodded, and then Spencer stepped out of the kitchen, and they met each others eyes, and froze. The stranger, with blond curls that he'd slicked back into a quaff, stepped forward, barely breathing "Hello," he whispered softly "I'm Marcus,"

"Spencer," red crawled up his jaw "Hi..."

Derek felt the bitter tone of jealously run through him, and he grabbed Marcus' arm "I'll take you to the hallway."

...  
...  
...

"Do you think he likes me?" Spencer asked, bouncing on his heels in the kitchen as he peeled some carrots. Derek stood stiffly, leaning against the fridge, and said nothing, as Spencer grinned "I want to ask him out- what do you think?" Still Derek said nothing, and Spencer looked up, frowning, "Are you alright, Derek?"

"I'm fine, Spence," he said softly "I don't know if he likes you. But why risk it?" Spencer looked down, flushing

"I know it's silly, and unlike me, but...I haven't been with anyone in a long time. And he seems really nice, and he makes my heart all fluttery when I'm talking to him."

Derek wanted to say that Spencer did all those things to him too. "Don't ask him out." Derek snapped, and Spencer looked up, eyes wide "He'll say no to you Reid, he's way out of your league! There's no reason to say yes! He wants someone experienced and confident and you aren't those things!" Spencer's eyes watered suddenly, glistening with hurt, and he wiped them hard, to stop tears from falling.

"I-I-"

"I'm doing this for you, Spencer." Derek lied through clenched teeth, his own eyes watering "Just don't want you to get embarrassed when he rejects you."

"O-okay," Spencer couldn't stop the tears from falling then, and he placed the peeler on the side "I-I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick," he whimpered, and sprinted from the kitchen. Emily stepped in then, glaring at Derek

"Derek, if you don't have the guts to ask him out, you don't dare diss his confidence like that. You know Marcus likes him. Let him be happy," Morgan shot her a desperate look and she ignored it "You say you love him, so stop being so selfish. Make him happy." She snapped.

...  
...  
...

"You should ask Spencer out," Derek said quietly, holding the ladder as Marcus tugged a the wiring in the ceiling. 

"You think? I'm not sure...what if he's not interested?"

"It's worth a shot," Derek whispered, looking down, leaning against his arms as they held the silver ladder steady "If you've ever hugged him...smelt his hair, heard him talk about statistics and equations and sat there in awe at how clever he is. If you'd ever heard him laugh, or...or heard him sing in the shower. If you ever saw him smile, or tasted his omelettes. If you watched him do magic, or play cards, or...or run his fingers through his hair, or seem his blush... you'd know he's worth a shot." A lot more than a shot. Marcus looked down at Derek thoughtfully

"You don't need to sell him to me, I can see how amazing he is," the blond whispered, and he smiled "I'll ask him out then, thanks,"

Derek looked down at his hands "Don't mention it." He watched as Marcus climbed down the ladder, and took a break in search of Spencer. Derek stood there, and Spencer slid out from the bathroom, where the door had been opened. 

Spencer half smiled "I do make a mean omelette," he whispered. Derek pulled him in for a tight hug, smelling the lavender in his hair, he kissed Spencer's ear wetly

"You know I didn't mean anything I said in the kitchen earlier, right?"

"I guessed that just now," Spencer whispered, leaning back, he looked up at Derek, and then stood on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Derek's lips, flushing, burying his face in Derek's neck "Thank you," Derek gripped him tightly, as though he couldn't believe it. He wrapped his arms tight around Spencer's delicate waist, and pulled him flush to him, never wanting to let him go. "I think this is probably very premature, so...don't think too much of it, alright?" Spencer whispered into Derek's neck. "I love you."

Derek's heart almost exploded from his chest "I want you to think everything of this. I love you too," 

The hallway light never got fixed.

But Spencer wasn't scared of the dark anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of a Blue prompt for the 100th chapter, what do you guys think?! It was prompted by richardfeynman!  
> x


	90. Pie Not Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's not a betting man, but he'd put everything on Spencer

It was a lazy Friday afternoon, following an uneventful case at work, and now Derek and Spencer, were making out happily on Spencer's couch. 

After some coaxing, Spencer had straddled Derek and was now whimpering and writhing, grinding down instinctively, his hands slid under Derek's shirt to rub at his nipples, as one of Derek's hands was tangled in Spencer's hair, his thumb behind the shell of his ear, stroking softly, and the other was low on Spencer's hip, encouraging him to get more friction. Derek moaned loudly, as Spencer pinched a nipple softly at the same time he nipped Derek's bottom lip. "Fuck, pretty boy," he hissed, leaning his head back, so that Spencer could nuzzle happily. Derek chuckled "You looked like you could purr,"

"I could," Spencer grinned, rolling off Derek to lie across the sofa happily, he closed his eyes and reached up blindly, before grasping Derek's hands "We're engaged," he stated, elongating everything, and sounding incredibly pleased with himself "I made that happen, you know?"

Derek laughed, and kissing Spencer's fingertips one at a time, softly, admiring the sleepy genius "I do know. You're very brave,"

"I did a pie chart," Spencer yawned, rolling onto his side, so his nose was buried in Derek's muscled stomach "Of what your responses would be. 38% yes, 27% no, 17.5% we should wait, and 17.5% you laugh in my face,"

"My god, Reid," Morgan frowned "Where on earth did you get those statistics?!"

"A dream," he chuckled sleepily "I did the pie chart in a dream." His fingers curled in Derek's shirt, in such an innocent, childlike gesture that it took the dark agents breath away. "But it was more like 50-50, right?"

"100 to nothing, genius," he whispered, running his fingers through Spencer's hair, "I'm gonna wear a blue tux-"

"You're gonna wear a black tux-"

"-We're gonna have pie instead of cake."

"We're gonna have normal cake-"

"We're gonna have a giant firework display and play Fifa."

"We'll have a first dance."

Derek laughed "Well kid, sounds like you got this whole thing figured out. Do I get any say?"

"Sure," Spencer smiled, half asleep already "You get to say I do."

"And I will," Derek promised "100 to nothing kid."

"100 to nothing," Spencer repeated, and finally succumbed to sleep. Derek carded his fingers through soft, silky brown hair, before he too drifted off, his last thought? He was having a blue tuxedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments.  
> x


	91. How to Fake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's embarrassing, I guess," Spencer sighs, drawing his knees up to his chest "How easy it was for you to play me. How easily you managed to get me to trust you completely,"
> 
> Derek kisses Spencer's knuckles "You'll never trust me that blindly again, will you?"
> 
> "No," Spencer whispers, but leans into Derek's embrace "You...orchestrated every moment between us. You built stairs and didn't even push me up them, you made it so I wanted to help you and that..." he blinks at the ceiling, eyes watery "I think it'll always be branded into me."
> 
> Derek's heart broke, like his voice "Is there anything I can do to make that go away? Anything?"
> 
> Spencer half smiles, nuzzling into Derek's chest "Would you do anything?"
> 
> "Of course I would."
> 
> "There." Spencer sighed in contentment "It's already easing up."
> 
> Derek kissed his forehead "I love you so much,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by KTT2123, a brilliant idea, sorry I took so many liberties with it :)

"Undercover?" Morgan frowns at Hotch "Okay...what as?"

"Drug dealer."

"A drug dealer? We don't do drug dealer cases, Hotch."

The supervisor sighed, running his hands through short black hair "I know that, Morgan," he groans "But we think the leader of the drug ring has been killing any and all opposition in his quarter. There's no other way in, we normally wouldn't recommend it, but you've got the perfect background experience, Chicago PD, Morgan, you know all the ins and outs of gangs and traders like this,"

"You're right, Hotch, I do, and what I do know, is that they won't let just anyone walk in and join," his brown eyes widen expectantly when Aaron raises his hand, and takes out a picture, it's of a young man, with a boy band hair style, he looks about 24, and in the photo he's talking on the phone, eyes downcast in the LA sunshine. 

"We know this...kid. Spencer Reid. He's responsible for everyone who joins, he checks them out, he okays them."

"Him?" Morgan looks incredulous "He's so young! What kind of gang trusts the most important job to a kid?"

"A smart gang." Hotch rubs his temples "He has an eidetic memory, near perfect auditory recall, an IQ of 187-"

"Wait, wait, wait, if he's got all that, how did he end up a drug dealer?"

"He's not a drug dealer. Not really. He's just in charge of everyone who comes in and out. But when it comes down to it, you'll to arrest him, for knowing about the illegal activity, encouraging it, and not reporting it to the police. But...get in with Spencer, he can get you into the source. I know it's the sort of thing you don't like, being distrustful, but people are dying Morgan, and this is the only way,"

Derek looked at Aaron for a long time, before nodded resolutely "Okay."

...  
...  
...

"Woah!" Derek laughs, gripping Spencer's shoulders as he orchestrates how they 'run into' each other. Spencer swears under his breath, flushing 

"I'm so sorry!" He cries out, even though most of the coffee landed on his own waistcoat, "Oh my god...here," he digs into his pocket, pulling out a few dollars "Here," he thrusts the money into Derek's hands "I'm so sorry-"

"Kid, it's okay," Derek whispers, and the kindness in his tone makes Spencer look him, and the lanky genius immediately freezes when their eyes meet, Derek smiles charmingly "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Spencer stutters, flush rearising on his cheeks, he swipes his hand through his hair nervously "T-thanks,"

Derek almost can't believe this kid is part of any sort of drug ring. "Let me buy you another coffee," he hands Spencer back his money, and pulls out his own, wrapping his arm around the younger one, he's too skinny "Coffee and a muffin, alright? It was my fault anyway,"

"You don't have to-"

"I want too, where were you heading anyway?"

"To class, it doesn't start for another hour though, I just...like to be there early,"

"Good," Derek beams "Gives us plenty of time to know each other."

...  
...  
...

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Please," Spencer whimpers, writhing beneath him, hips bucking up uselessly, he's covered in a light sheen of sweat, boy band haircut plastered to his forehead, chest rosy, his nails biting into the back of Derek's shoulders "God, please, please please..."

"Shh, pretty boy," he soothes with a grin "I'm here," and he pushes in slowly, and they both moan loudly, before the furious thrusting begins.

Derek's fallen in love, and he's pretty sure Spencer has too. What had started as Derek trying to make a fool-proof friendship, ended when Spencer had come to him crying, about how a girl in his lecture had said he would die alone, Derek, upon trying to comfort him, just couldn't hold back anymore. Did he feel bad? Exceedingly so. Spencer trusted him, loved him, and though Derek loved him too, he knew none of this was permanent, no matter how much he wanted it to be. He felt like he was...taking advantage. Of course, things like that were hard to remember when you had the most beautiful man in the world beneath you, crying your name, begging you to go harder, faster, deeper. Derek wore the scratches on his back like medals, spent hundreds of dollars on Spencer, on gifts, from books to cufflinks, to fancy restaurants, or movies. He loved him. That part wasn't fake. 

So, as they both lay on the sofa, Derek knew, it would have to end sometime. The best he could do, was get some bad people locked away because of it. "I really need some money, Spence," he whispered, carding his fingers through Spencer's hair "Like...just something quick,"

Spencer frowned "I could lend you some-"

"Nah, I can't take that much from you,"

Spencer shifted on his lap, so he was looking up at Derek "How much do you need?"

"A couple of thousand. A cousin of mine suggested that I help him deal, but he ain't the smartest wolf in the pack."

He could feel Spencer stiffen beneath him "You've...dealt before?"

"Yeah, a ton when I was younger. Never got caught," he managed a smug smirk "I mean, whether I do it or not, the drugs are gonna get dealt, and I need the money, my brother," he was lying through his teeth now "He's not getting better. Remember I told you about his injuries?"

Spencer sat up, looking incredibly guilty, and he started ringing his hands "I remember," he said softly "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise-"

"It's fine, Spence," Derek whispered, "I just really wish there was some way to get my hands on the money." Derek knew that if Spencer hadn't been completely in love with him, the genius would have figured out something was wrong. But Spencer was completely in love, head over heels, blind to all else, he wanted to do nothing but help Derek, so he whispered;

"I could get you a dealing gig. Good money, never caught,"

Derek tried not to look too interested "Yeah?"

Spencer swallowed "Yeah...t-to help you, and your brother, I'd do anything to help you, to make you happy," and his words were so honest that it broke Derek's heart a little, and he had to look away or he'd blow everything. 

"That'd be great man, knew I could count on you," he kisses Spencer softly, and after some coaxing, encourages him to come to bed.

...  
...  
...

"A snitch, Spencer!" Max growls, punching Spencer across the face again, more sharply, and the younger one falls "Someone snitched on the deal in Nevada! Four of our guys got arrested! What the hell are you playing at?" He kicks the bleeding boy again, this time in the ribs, and Spencer swears as he hears something crack

"I don't know!" Spencer whispered, rubbing the blood from his nose as he cowers "There shouldn't be any snitches! I checked everyone, Max! I swear I did-"

"What about your homeboy, Derek? He came in just last week, and now this," Max helps Spencer up, his anger dissipating into worry and concern. 

"It's not Derek," Spencer waves off, tilting his head back while pinching his nose "He's completely loyal,"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Spencer snapped, groaning in pain as his jaw moves "You sure it was one of our guys? Not one of the receivers-"

The doors open, and in steps Derek Morgan, he rushes towards Spencer when he sees the blood, and that's when Spencer realises. The snitch is Derek, because Derek's undercover. Spencer stares at his 'boyfriend' in shock, as the blood from his nose is cleared up. Of course, ever since they met, Derek had been nothing but nice to him, no ones ever been that nice to Spencer. Spencer didn't know what Derek did for a living, Derek only every said it was 'lame business stuff'. He'd never given Derek a background check, and why should he?! He probably didn't even have a brother.

"You played me," Spencer whispered, stepping away from Derek, and towards Max, Max pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Derek "He's the snitch." He whispered, and Derek pulled out a gun, and Spencer whimpered as his fears were confirmed. Derek winced at the sound "You played me!" He cried, wiping his eyes "God! Derek- what the- oh my god," he fisted his hair, tugging at the brown strains in pain, humiliation "You used me! Fuck! Fuck! Max, we've gotta go-"

"Gotta go? Spencer, we need to kill him-"

"Backups coming, this was the plan, Max, this was the plan, we gotta go-" he tugs on Max's jacket sleeve, half blind with tears, when the doors burst open again, and the place is swarming with FBI agents. Max drops the gun, and gets down on the ground, and Spencer has his arms pulled tightly behind him, feels the cold bitter sting of handcuffs, and he spits in Derek's direction "Great undercover work, Agent," he hisses, blood starting again from his nose "I hope you win an award for it."

Derek gestured to the office that's holding Spencer, and the man behind him disappears, but the handcuffs are still tight. "Spencer," Derek whispered, one hand up to cup his face, the other hand dabbing at the blood from his nose again "What we had was real-"

"Give me a break," Spencer spits, and then his face heats up, and he whimpers in pain, his voice dropping to something quieter than a whisper as he realises "Oh my god...I gave you my virginity," and he starts hyperventilating, choking on air, in pain, Derek blinks back tears

"Spence, babe-"

"I would have done anything for you," Spencer sobs, as he's pulled away by another agent "But I guess that's how you work, right? Make it so there's nothing they won't do," Spencer turned away, and gave a bitter laugh "I actually never thought I would be the reason this gang ended, I never thought I'd be the weak link," he nodded to himself "Guess that's because I never actually thought I'd fall in love,"

...  
...  
...

Derek cries for the whole night. Hugging to his chest one of the cardigan's Spencer left at his house, it smells like him, of paper and coffee. 

In the morning, with Hotch, he goes down to the prison. Spencer has a cell all to himself- Derek made it that way. When they get there, Spencer's solving a rubix cube. He's dressed in the orange jumpsuit, but it's too big for him, so the sleeves are rolled up to the elbow, and the collar shows down to the middle of his chest. Yeah. It was a good idea to give him his own cell. No one would have been able to resist him. "Spence," Derek tries, and Spencer looks up, and then looks down to the cube in his hand. "Spencer, you don't have to be here. You've never dealt drugs, you were doing this because Max was blackmailing you, he was gonna tell the university about your Asperger's, and they would knocked you out of three classes. Spencer, you'd only have to see a parole officer for two weeks."

"Reid," Hotch tries "What's the point of staying here? Don't you wanna consider your future?"

"What future?" Spencer laughs bitterly "Who'll hire me with a criminal record?"

"You can get the records sealed by a judge," Hotch reminded gently "And to be honest, the FBI would probably hire you,"

"The FBI?" Spencer bursts out laughing "Oh god yeah, now that I know how you do things, I'd absolutely love t-"

"We had to use means we wouldn't have liked to use, Spencer." Aaron said firmly "Derek was just doing his job-"

"No," Derek interrupts "Spencer, I love you, with you, it went way beyond the job. I regret ever hurting you."

Spencer doesn't say anything for a long time, but he sighs "I'll tell them my part in it."

...  
...  
...

2 months later, Spencer's just won a job at the FBI, it starts out as a small position, helping JJ out with the media, but he gets promoted quickly, and within the year, he is a supervisory special agent, equipped with a gun. Everyday Derek tries to talk to him, and everyday Spencer ignores him, and it goes on like that for a long time. 

Until they find out about Emily. Until they find out about Doyle. 

That night, Spencer goes to Derek's apartment, and he hasn't been there in so long he suddenly feels years younger. He tells Derek about how seeing Emily like that...he can see she loved Doyle, and she had to give him up. Spencer says that Derek's done nothing but help Spencer, and that he loves him, and that he never stops. 

Derek drags him inside and kisses him till he nearly faints, and when Spencer spots his cardigan, still on Derek's bed, he knows. 

None of it was really fake at all.


	92. Buy Brande Biscuits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buy Brande Biscuits!
> 
> "You know you only like them because of the alliterative slogan, right?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "That's the only reason you like them. Who else likes sugarless biscuits? Unless you're a mutant..."
> 
> "You pretty boy, have been watching too much X-men. Now pass me another packet."
> 
> "Three packets of sugarless biscuits?! Derek, are you mad?!"
> 
> "Hilarious Magneto, hand me the packets."
> 
> "Magneto? Aw! You do care!"
> 
> "...Shut up, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breyito!!!!
> 
> You prompted this ages ago, and I'd written it and thought I uploaded it but didn't! 
> 
> Here it is!

"Spencer!" Morgan whines, walking into the bedroom where Spencer's half asleep, the sight makes Derek pause, but he's not thinking rationally right now "Did you eat the last Brande Biscuit?"

Spencer blinks owlishly, before opening his mouth, his voice too high pitched with sleep "Sorry,"

"Dammit Reid!" Morgan groans "Those are my favourite! I was saving it!"

Spencer burrows further under the blankets, eyes drifting shut again "Sorry,"

Derek's annoyance fades to admiration, and he ruffles Spencer's hair, before drifting off himself.

...  
...  
...

Derek wakes up to the smell of something sweet...and burnt. 

You guessed it. 

He walks into the kitchen to see Spencer, perfectly dressed, looking over a tray fresh from the oven, of biscuits. They're almost completely black with burns and Spencer rubs the back of his neck "I'm so sorry," he murmurs "I used all the ingredients from the Brande ones, but...but I put the temperature 10 degrees to high, and I-" he's babbling, and Derek cuts him off with a kiss, encircling his arms around his waist 

"Relax, Spence," he whispers, "That's adorable,"

"I'm not trying to be adorable," Reid mutters, but leans into Derek's embrace "I always forget they're your favourites."

Derek chuckles, "Adorable baby boy," he teases and Spencer grumbles under his breath. Morgan picks up a burnt biscuit, and takes a cautious bite. It's actually...not terrible. It doesn't taste burnt, just looks bad, it tastes...almost exactly like his Brande Biscuits "Damn, Reid!" He exclaims, taking a bigger bite "This is delicious!"

Spencer rolls his eyes, heading for the living room "Hilarious, Morgan," he states dryly, but Derek- stuffing his mouth full of another one- is being completely sincere

"I mean it! You have to try these!"

"I'll pass," Spencer smiles, picking up his book "You don't have to prove yourse-" he stops when he realises Derek isn't gonna stop eating them, and so he heads for the bedroom, so that Derek can throw them away when he thinks Spencer's stopped looking.

...  
...  
...

Derek purposely leaves his Brande Biscuits out, hoping to coax Spencer into eating the last one again so he can guilt trip him into making more of the biscuits.

It works.

Derek eats half of them, and then holds the container out for Emily when Spencer's off delivering a file for Rossi. Emily takes it hesitantly, and takes a small bite, before spitting it out "Oh god!" She cries out in disgust "This is revolting!" And they are.

Derek only frowns at her as though she's insane, and jams three more into his mouth. 

It never occurs to him that maybe he likes the taste of disgusting, sugarless biscuits so much... 

...is because Spencer made them for him...with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, and I love your comments!  
> x


	93. Aaactually...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically 6 of my favourite moments from criminal minds with my spin on it, where Spencer and Derek are aaaaactually together. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaaactually.... (you'll get that joke by the end of it)

(1) The One where Morgan wants Reid to teach him magic, so he can put himself at risk

"Go on Reid, teach it to me," Morgan insists, rocking on his heels, eager to learn. 

Spencer flinches, and steps back defensively "What?! No."

"Oh my god, Reid! Seriously? You're not gonna show me this trick because Magicians never tell! This is your life!"

The younger agent just shakes his head "I'm not showing you how to do it, it takes years to practice." 

"If you can do it, I can do it-"

"I've been rehearsing since I was 8." Spencer pointed out, and Gideon nods

"Enough, Spencer, you're going onto the train."

Derek doesn't listen to whatever else he says, only watches as Spencer leaves, and then he kicks the wall in anger. "Remember Reid," he says, rubbing his shoulders "Do not take off the vest."

He takes off the vest.

Derek think's he's going to have a heart attack, because he can't lose him. He won't ever lose him.

When Spencer's cleared and safe, Derek takes him home, makes good sweet love to him, makes Spencer cry out, makes him yell how he's Derek's, at how he won't ever leave him. Spencer curls up to his side afterwards, and whispers "I didn't show you the trick, not because of damn magicians pride, but because there was no way I was ever gonna let you get on a train with a deluded psychotic."

It makes Derek blink, that Spencer was thinking the same way he was. And he half smiles, kissing Spencer's head "I love you, pretty boy,"

 

...

 

(2) The One where Reid gets propositioned by every prostitute they talked too

Hotch rolls his eyes as he says it, and Spencer flushes looking down. "Really?" Derek teases, nudging his boyfriend "Well look at you,"

"Stop it." Spencer whispers, embarrassed as the team laughs "And the only reason they didn't proposition Hotch is because I'm the one who looks less likely to kill them. And I'm the one who looks as though they'd be more willing to pay."

Hotch slaps Spencer's back reassuringly, with a parental smile "Don't worry about it, Reid, Derek wouldn't let them touch you, even if they paid."

Derek nods "Too right, pretty boy." Spencer rolls his eyes, he's never felt so much like a baby. 

...

 

(3) The One with a Needle In a Pile of Needles

"Man," Derek groans, leaning back in the car "I hate it when we don't have a plan. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." He frowns at Spencer's sharp intake of breath, and turns to face him

Spencer drags out the 'a'. "Aaaactually...it's more like we're looking for a needle in a pile of needles."

Derek huffs out a fond, but bewildered laugh in the heat "What?"

"Well you know," Spencer shrugs "A needle would stand out in a haystack."

And Derek has to laugh at that. "Alright kid fine, we're looking for a needle in a pile of needles." He quirks an eyebrow at Spencer's second sharp intake of breath

"Aaaactually, it's more like we're looking for a particular needle, in a pile of needles," he uses his hands to explain, and bites his bottom lips when Derek stares at him blankly "I mean...I'm trying to agree with your original statement."

"I don't even remember what that was."

"You said 'I hate not having a plan, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack,"

"Hey genius," Derek snaps "You're meant to have an eidetic memory, not an auditory one!" Spencer leans over and kisses Derek softly, humming happily

"I only recall every word you say."

That sends a happy feeling zapping through Derek and he runs his fingers through Spencer's hair "Well...that's different."

...

(4) The One Where Derek just doesn't know anymore

"Well good luck catching this guy, Hotch," Derek sighs, leaning back on the jet and reviewing the file "LA is over 500 square miles,"

"Aaactually, it's 498-" Derek turns to Spencer, and the younger flushes "point three..."

Derek shakes his head "Which rounded is...?"

"Yeah, but you said 'over' 500 square miles, so..." Spencer shrugs, and ducks when a pair of headphones are thrown at his head. He grins "Don't be a sore loser, Morgan,"

"Please, after last night, I'm not the one who's sore."

Even Hotch laughs at that, and Spencer sticks his tongue out, crossing his arms, biting back his own grin as he shifts in his seat. 

...

 

(5) The One with 5 Books

"Hey," Derek whispers, hand firm on Spencer's neck "You are not losing it. You are right here. You are Spencer Reid."

"No," Spencer shakes his head, eyes watering "I have headaches, light sensitivity, I can't concentrate...I only read 5 books last week!"

Derek gives a gentle chuckle, kissing Spencer's lips, "I am here, Reid. And if I ever see you wondering around, forgetting to eat, then I'll know you're losing it. But you're not. Okay? You stop worrying about it, let me."

Spencer wipes his tears, and hugs Derek tightly "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

...

 

(6) The One with the star puzzle

Derek sits beside Spencer, who's sitting opposite Emily, and the jet is peaceful, quiet, solace. 

"What's that?" Spencer asks softly, and everyone looks up, thankful for a distraction from the thoughts of a bad case. Emily smiles up at him, setting down the toy star

"It's a Star Puzzle, basically, you have to fit the pieces together to make a perfect star, and it's...impossible to do, but the story behind it's pretty nice," Spencer nods, encouraging her to continue, and everyone watches, intrigued, even Rossi and Hotch set down their books. "Well, there was this Prince, who wants to prove his love for this princess," JJ snuggles into the sofa, listening, and Garcia pauses her knitting "So he climbed to the top of the highest mountain, and he caught a falling star for her." Emily smiles brightly "Unfortunately, he was so excited that he dropped it, and it smashes into a thousand pieces. But his love for her was so great that he managed to put it back together, and they lived happily ever after."

Everyone smiled, Derek holding Spencer's hand under the desk, but Spencer just frowned "That doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?" Emily groaned, and Rossi rolled his eyes

"I mean...you can't catch a falling star, it would burn up in the atmosphere," he sounded genuinely curious, and Garcia sighed, returning to her knitting, and Derek laughed under his breath. Emily grinned

"Well...it doesn't have a make sense Reid, it's just a fable."

"It can't be a fable, fables have morals. Your story didn't have a moral." Hotch can't stop his smile, and he turns to look out of the window so the others don't see it. 

Emily massages her temples "Alright, fine. It's just a cute little story, the point is, the star puzzle is practically impossible to do." Spencer picked it up, and they all watched as in under 15 seconds, what Emily had spent three hours trying to do, was done. He set it on the table softly, pressing his lips together, and Emily turned to Derek clasping her hands "There's a lot to hate about your boyfriend, Morgan."

Derek laughed, holding Spencer's hand again "Lot to love about him too,"

Garcia coos softly at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I tell you that you'd get that joke?  
> x


	94. A Stranger's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek sat opposite each other on the set of chairs they had bought from their honeymoon in Paris, as they sipped red wine, and Beethoven played in the background. "Happy anniversary," Derek whispered, and Spencer smiled brilliantly 
> 
> "You're amazing, you know that?" Spencer clinked their glasses together and took a small sip, relishing the taste "I'd forgotten how much I love red wine,"
> 
> "That's because you haven't had any in years," they met each others eyes, and Spencer nodded
> 
> "You don't have to convince me. I know I made the right choice."
> 
> Derek laughed gently "Just checking."

"I don't want to be single," Spencer cried, anguished "I hated it the first time round!"

"Look, Spence," Derek whispered, touching his shoulder "It's okay, you and Ethan have so many problems, maybe a divorce is what you need-"

"I can't be alone!" Spencer leaned against the wall, looking at his home. "This is my home. This is my life...he...he can't kick me out-"

"Look, Spencer," Emily whispered, "It's gonna be okay-"

Derek nodded "Yeah man, just sit down-"

"Sit down?!" Spencer whirled around "Where, Derek?! Where do I sit?" he stormed to the left of the room "Here? On the chairs we picked out on our honeymoon in Vienna?" Derek and Emily looked down, as Spencer rushed to the piano "Or here? W-where I sit every Sunday Morning and play Mozart while Ethan tunes his guitar and we talk about art. Or...or maybe here!" He points to the sofa "Where last year on our anniversary we sipped white wine and shared dark chocolate!" He sombres slightly, gripping the back of the sofa, head dropping "Guess it really was our last anniversary..."

"Oh, Spencer," Emily hugs him tightly, but he just stands limp in her embrace, tear tracks on his face. When Ethan's sister, Marie, comes downstairs. She looks at Spencer, wringing her hands. 

"Ethan says, if you come upstairs to him, and admit that everything is your fault, you can stay,"

"I...can stay?" Spencer whispers, pulling away from Emily and heading for Marie "Really?" She nods, before disappearing back upstairs. Spencer turns, giddy, smiling "I can stay!"

"Woah, Spencer," Derek cuts him off "You aren't really gonna go up there and apologise?" Spencer nodded, as though it were obvious, and Derek shook his head "Spencer, think about this. Yes, you bought these chairs on your honeymoon in Vienna, but you wanted to honeymoon in Paris, remember?" Spencer stiffened, as Derek wandered over to the piano "Yes, you sit here every Sunday and play Mozart, but you hate Mozart, you love Beethoven, but Ethan won't let you play it. And yes, you sipped wine here on your anniversary, an anniversary that Ethan forgot, and only remembered when you surprised him with red wine- which he then swapped for white, without so much as a thank you," Morgan's voice became tired "Spence, I know you love him, and I know you've had some good times, but don't just remember the good times. Remember the problems." His eyes burned with ferocious intensity, and Spencer bit his bottom lip. 

He turned for the stairs.

"You're kidding," Emily whispered "You're really gonna go up there and beg for forgiveness when none of this was your fault?"

Spencer turned away from the coffee table "I was actually just getting my car keys, come on," he shot them a sad, but honest smile, and they hugged him tightly, leading him not out of his home, but out of a strangers house. A stranger who wouldn't realise what they had, until they were sat in the back pew of Spencer and Derek's wedding, a stranger who hated red wine and Beethoven, a stranger who, though not a bad person, was not worthy for Doctor Spencer Reid.


	95. In Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another life, I would make you stay.

You've met this...kid, about two hours ago in the nightclub, and you were planning on a woman being your one night stand, but then you saw him do a magic trick for the bar tender and you found yourself buying him a drink.

The chemistry between you is sparking and palpable, and you're back at his place two hours later, and he can't open the door because you keep biting the back of his neck, and practically humping him against the wall. "Derek," he laughs, tipsy, as he finally gets the key in the lock "My neighbours are gonna think you're assaulting me," and then they're tumbling inside, and the door's being kicked shut behind you. 

"Aw, come on pretty boy," you chucked into his ear, nipping slightly, and then the light switches on, and he's kicking off his shoes, pulling at his shirt, and gesturing to the bedroom expectantly, you can help a grin at his enthusiasm, he's inexperienced, but you find yourself liking it, and he's so damn eager, he's asked you about four times to teach him to tie a knot in a cherry stem using your tongue sat the bar. He's a good learner, and mastered it under 10 minutes. You peer around his apartment and can't help but laugh as you pull off your own shirt "Woah, Doctor Who obsession much?"

"You'd think that would offend me right?" Spencer teases, disappearing into the bedroom, and you follow him. 

He's tight, and incredibly needy. He clutches you, at your shoulders, your arms, your back, he nuzzles into your neck, and when you put him on his hands and knees to thrust harder, deeper, he can't touch you and he whines loudly, and you don't know why because you never show this much consideration to your dates, but you pepper reassuring kisses along his spine, hands drawing soothing circles on his hips so he knows you're right there. When you come, you cry out his name, and you collapse onto his soft bed, and as you expected, he tangles all his limbs with yours, nuzzling into your chest, and you decide to indulge him, and wrap your arms around him, because he seems small, and fragile, and you want to protect him. 

"If you're still here in the morning, I make a mean omelette," he yawns, and you chuckle, and you both fall asleep.

You wake up first, your body's trained to leave houses at insanely early times, it's 5 am, and you pull on your jeans, and slide on your shoes, searching for your shirt, you pause. Spencer's wrapped up in the blankets, flashes of skin showing and he looks like a work of art. For a second, you think you scored someone way out of your league, he's...beautiful. But then you spot the giant poster of the TARDIS and can't help the smile.

For a second, you deliberate the omelette.

It's actually a little surprising, you haven't considered staying for breakfast after a one nightstand since collage, since that girl- Savannah, pulled out your heart and stepped on it with her killer heels. 

You think about staying.

Spencer would wake up, you'd eat omelettes and laugh and watch Doctor Who, you'd swap phone numbers, and in one year, you suddenly see yourself, walking down 4th Avenue, hand in hand, laughing about the weather.

You think about leaving. 

Spencer would wake up alone, and you'd both go your separate ways and forget about each other. And in exactly one year, you'd be walking down 4th Avenue, and you'd see a lanky genius who looks vaguely familiar, but you can't place him, he's talking to someone on the phone, and he's telling them that he loves them, and he'll be home soon, and you don't think much of it. 

You blink in surprise at yourself, and pull on your shirt. 

You leave. 

But maybe in another life...

You stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> x


	96. Your Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I can see Derek as a rebel, and I can see Spencer as a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much!  
> x

"Get the fuck off me." Derek yelled, kicking one of the guards, before he was sent crashing to the ground, his armour sending a shrill sound against the marble, it echoed around the palace halls. 

Derek Morgan, ex-knight for the Kingdom of Quanticra, had been captured, for turning against his kingdom, and starting a mutiny. The King stepped off his throne, and looked down at the muscled man, in glimmering silver armour, with skin like ebony. He ran his hand through his grey beard and sighed, shaking his head ruefully "It's a shame, Derek. A knight turning against his country...why? Where's the loyalty and the love for home?"

"It disappeared when you started sending 11 year olds to fight." Derek ground out through clenched teeth, the King sighed, removing his sword from his belt, ready to kill Derek, when a loud crash came from the corner of the room

"We found your son, your majesty!" Cried a guard, and they shoved a young man forward.

Derek watched him in pure awe, he was tall, graceful, dressed in a red, felt, waist length coat with gold buttons, fine silk, white trousers with knee high black boots, and a brown belt with a sword hanging proudly on the side, with a solid gold handle. He had boy band hair, ruffling and in disarray, with a blue collar peaking out over a white marble neck. This was Prince Spencer Reid, heir to the throne. "Spencer!" The king sighed in relief, forgetting about Derek momentarily to rush over to his son "Where were you?"

"Riding," Spencer frowns, peeking around his father to look at Derek "What are you doing?"

"About to execute an unfai-"

"No." Spencer says simply, pushing his father to the side, and walking towards Derek, gesturing with a flick of his wrist for the guards that are holding Derek down to disappear, and they do, though reluctantly. Spencer looks at his rugged, handsome face "What's your name?"

"Derek Morgan, your highness," he spits, and Spencer can't help the tug of his lips, he turns to his father "Turning against your country doesn't result for death, father, but imprisonment. Surely you remember that," The King sighs, but nods, and that's how Derek finds himself being escorted to the dungeons, by the Prince. Spencer shows him a cell, but Derek doesn't step in, instead, pulls out a dagger he concealed in his armour. Spencer laughs.

"Get in the cell, Derek,"

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll kill you." Derek hisses, the younger man rolls his eyes, and steps forward, but Derek holds the dagger out, holding it under Spencer's chin, the handsome prince meets his eyes, and licks his lips 

"Kill me."

Derek frowns, he doesn't like it when things don't go according to plan. "What? What the hell kid? Get out of my way," and he goes to dodge round, but Spencer's in front of him again, hands up in surrender, still blocking his damn pathway. Derek groans "Do you want me to kill you?"

"I know that you won't." Spencer says confidently "You're rebelling because children are fighting. I'm at least four years younger than you, you couldn't kill me if you wanted too. Not to mention the fact that you'd be killing me when I don't even have a weapon." 

Derek's eyes flicker down "You have your sword."

Spencer draws it, and hands it to Derek, with a small shrug, but Derek takes it, because a sword is much better than a blunt dagger. "I don't anymore." He steps closer, the tip of the sword pressing lightly into his chest "If I did let you run, where would you go?" Derek doesn't say anything, ears pricking, listening for guards to come running any second "Would you take me with you?"

"Take you with m- kid, have you lost it? You're royalty here! You're gonna have the Kingdom-"

"I don't want the Kingdom," Spencer whispers, eyes watering slightly "I begged them not to send children to fight in the war, I begged them not too. But they ignored me, everyone ignored me, and what's the point in being a Prince if they won't let you save your people?" He shakes his head "I don't want to be here anymore. When they found me, I was heading for the Northern Border, I was about to run."

"Your majesty!" A guard cries, running towards them, gun in hand. Guns, new inventions, imported in from other Kingdoms far away. He fires at Derek. 

But then Derek's being pushed out of the way, and Spencer's being hit. 

When Derek gets up, the guard is gone, and Spencer's bleeding out on top of him, bullet in his chest. Derek doesn't know what to do. How to interpret this scene. So he picks up his sword, hoists Spencer over his shoulder- and thinks about how a Prince, who's getting well fed, should be heavier than this- and runs for the stables. All the horses neigh at him angrily, but one horse recognises Spencer's scent, and lowers itself so Derek can climb on, he positions Spencer in front of him, and the kid just flops into his chest, barely conscious, and Derek is tugging at the reigns, and they're heading for the Northern Wall. "Don't worry kid," Derek whispers, "You're gonna be fine." 

...  
...  
...

Spencer wakes up in a great deal of pain, somewhere he doesn't recognise. He groans loudly, looking around, he's in a clearing in the middle of a forest, a small lake's nearby, and he shuffles towards it for some water, when someone places a hand on his shoulder and he almost has a heart attack. "Hey, easy," Derek sooths, handing him cup made of stiffen leather, it's filled with water and Spencer drinks greedily, resting his head back on the ground with a sigh. 

"Jesus, it feels like you attacked my chest with a knife."

"I kinda did," Morgan confessed "I'm no Doctor and I needed to get the bullet out. You'll be fine, didn't get too far in," 

"Where are we?"

Morgan beams "We're past the Northern Border. I sold your clothes to an old woman." Spencer stares at him and Derek shrugs "You were too recognisable, look, you look great in your armour."

Armour. Oh. Maybe that's why it's so warm. Spencer manages to sit up, and runs his fingers through his hair, before smiling "You took me with you,"

Derek rolls his eyes "You took a bullet for me. I owed you. And I'm gonna drop you off at the nearest village and be on my way,"

"No wait!" Spencer cries, struggling to his feet "I wanna go with you."

Derek sighs, standing by the horse as he reloads their stuff and supplies. The kid...this prince, he's like a puppy, desperate to be around him. Even when he was sleeping he had curled up to Derek at night by the fire. "You can't." 

"Why?"

"You're not a knight."

"I was trained. I'm good with a bow and arrow. If we could get our hands on a gun, I can do that too. Just don't give me a sword. I can barely lift them." He's so eager, and he's holding Derek's arm, eyes brimming with hope "We want the same thing. We don't want children to fight. And imagine the support we'd get, if people from our Kingdom saw that I- their prince, had turned against their policies. It would cause an uproar, our support would grow-"

"Stop saying our!" Morgan snaps, getting on the horse, he looks down at Spencer shaking his head "You're not one of us. You're a royal, and you've had everything handed to you since you started breathing." He tugs at the reign and clicks, and the horse gallops away, leaving Spencer standing there. 

...  
...  
...

That evening, guilt and curiosity gets the better of him, and he goes back to the clearing, with food, and supplies, he gets off the horse, knowing Spencer wouldn't have strayed too far. 

And that's when he sees him. 

Spencer's lying lifeless on the ground, armour gone, he's completely naked in the freezing air, and there are bruises around his neck. "Spencer!" Derek yells, running towards him, whistling for the horse to follow in case the rebels are still here. But they're not. He leans over Spencer and just as he does, the younger one opens his eyes, and smiles

"I..." he takes a deep breath, eyes drifting shut again "Knew you'd come...b-back..."

"Oh my god, Spencer," Derek whispers, tugging the new armour he'd packed out, and pulling it on to Spencer, to keep him warm, once he's dressed Derek makes the horse lie down, and then huddles close with Spencer in his lap, for body heat "What happened?"

"Rebels recognised me." Spencer murmured, still shivering. He frowns "You left me."

"Oh my god," Derek says again, looking around as he rubs Spencer's shoulders "How many times are you gonna nearly be killed?"

"This time was your fault," the young prince accuses, Derek swears under his breath, but nods and promises Spencer he won't leave him again. 

...  
...  
...

The two sit on separate horses, side by side, on a long white beach, an army of 10, 000 behind them. 

"You ready?" Derek whispers, looking at his old kingdom. Spencer nods, holding the reigns tight, and glances at the towers of his old home, his old castle. But that isn't his place anymore.

"We're about to start a war." He whispered, but Derek kissed him softly, leaning over 

"We didn't start this. But we're gonna finish it."

"Side by side, right?"

"Exactly, my Prince,"

Spencer laughs, legs tightening against the horse to get it ready to charge "If I'm the prince, you're my princess,"

Derek laughs louder, "How about after we win, we're both Kings?"

Spencer nods "I like the sound of that."

And then they're both charging forward, and 40,000 legs followed towards a bloody and greedy battle, and there are only three reliefs at the end of it. 

1\. No children died.

2\. Good triumphed over Evil. 

3\. Spencer and Derek are Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleurgh, I sorta felt like I left out a massive time jump, but....I love you? Do you still love me?  
> x


	97. Witch Doctors and Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Nyre_The_Black_Rose 
> 
> :)  
> x

When Spencer Reid died, Derek Morgan refused to accept it. 

He collected up the body of his boyfriend, and ran to the house of a witch doctor. 

She seemed...sympathetic is the wrong word, understanding is even worse, but she seemed to...to know. To just know everything. "There's this potion," she whispers, grey hair framing a mystical face, each wrinkle tells a story, and it makes her seem wise despite the glint in her eye "I created it a few years back." She potters around, searching along shelves and books, as Derek clutches Spencer to him, he's still warm. "Ever heard of vampires?" Derek nods "I could make you one. You could bite him. Immortality my boy, it's a priceless thing. But it's not as glamorous as you think. You will feed on blood. You will kill people, and the last thing they will see, is a monster. You will smell their fear."

Derek stares at her, hard. "Will it bring him back?"

She indulges him with a smile, and hands him the vial "I wonder if you will still be capable of love after you drink this," 

Derek ignores her, pulling out the cork with his teeth, and downing it in one gulp. It tastes putrid, and for a second he's angry that she's just fed him some mouldy toxin, but then he feels a lurch, and he...he feels his heart stop. It's a spiralling pain, he feels his blood stop pumping, a numbness creeps into his fingers and toes, he gets a horrible brain freeze, and he closes his eyes because the light hurts too much. 

He dies. And is then reborn. 

The pain is still there, still strong, but he can feel his canines morph into something else. Something sharp. He leans down, piercing Spencer's neck, and sending out venom like an instinct, and then licks the remains of sweet, sweet blood, and then collapses in pain. 

The witch doctor watches, half curious, as the two writhe in pain, bodies changing and morphing, their hands are twined together, and she finds that absolutely fascinating. Perhaps vampires are capable of love. What could she know? She hides when they wake up, because she doesn't want her blood drained, and she watches them kiss furiously, watches them experiment with new fangs, and then watches them leave. She creeps to the window, peering out from the curtains, until they become silhouettes, framed by nothing but moonlight. 

She wonders if their love is eternal, she wonders if they can handle the moral dilemma of killing humans, she wonders if they will ever get found out. 

But then she shrugs it off, she's Mabel the Witch Doctor of Yorkshire, she doesn't need to wonder about stuff like this, she needs to make more potions, in case some other love stricken 'hero' comes a-knocking at her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhhh...we're getting close to 100....  
> x


	98. Years Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For FallingDownTheStairs, who couldn't think of one beginning with 'y', which ironically, inspired this :)  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the year 3434, Derek Morgan slides the memory stick into the small incision on his arm, and nods at the sales clerk. "Alright," Spencer watches the memory stick download, and when it's complete, he beams, pulling it out "Congratulations! You can now operate an aircraft!"
> 
> "Awesome," Derek claps his hands, examining the other memory sticks "How much to know how to make the perfect omelette?"
> 
> "Only $2, we're having a special offer," 
> 
> Derek nods, and Spencer pulls it out of the glass casing, "How much can you do?"
> 
> "I have an eidetic memory," Spencer grinned, downloading "I don't need the memory sticks for knowledge, but I'm saving up for the $2000 chip, so that I can do physical stuff, like...running."
> 
> Derek laughs, ruffling his hair with his free hand "How about we go out for a movie tonight?" Spencer nods, shyly, "They just opened a new theatre on the moon, we can take the 7:45 shuttle,"
> 
> "Sounds good," Spencer flushes beautifully, scurrying away before Derek can make his blush even more.

(1) 

In 1912, Spencer Reid kisses his boyfriend as the boat fills with water. "I love you," he whispers, again and again, and Derek whispers it back, reverently, like a prayer. Like their last prayer. "I love you, I love you, I love you," the water sloshes, and it's ice cold, Spencer can't tell where the boat hit the iceberg, or why it wasn't seen, but none of that matters now. The only thing that matters is Derek Morgan, and his sweet, sweet, warm lips. Just before the water catches their chins, Spencer whispers it again, too cold for tears now "I love you."

 

(2) 

In 1917, Derek Morgan, a British man, is fighting in the trenches. Bombs drop and shatter all around him, as he charges forward, gun in hand, metal helmet tight against his head, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He roars against the sound of bullets and the hail of fire, and he knows he is running to his death while fighting for his country. He pulls a photo out of his pocket, of a lanky kid, his love, he kisses the picture, dirtying it with muck and mud, before tucking it back in, near his heart, and crying out, gun taking a life of it's own, he hears his fellow soldiers running along side him, and know this is the last thing they will ever do together.

 

(3)

In 1936, Berlin, Germany, Spencer Reid hugs his boyfriend, who just finished first in the 300 metre Olympics. They're hiding in the back room, and Derek's slick with sweat, kissing breathlessly down Spencer's neck as the younger one writhes happily. "How's it feel to have a boyfriend with a gold medal?"

"Same as having a boyfriend without one," Spencer chimes, kissing Derek languidly, with more tongue "Though I am incredibly proud of you," Derek grinds against him, before stepping away, grinning 

"You'll show me how proud when we get home, right?" 

Spencer rolls his eyes, but nods. 

 

(4)

In 1943, Derek Morgan, an American Black man is bleeding out, and he can only be treated by a black doctor, because he might 'taint' the others. Spencer Reid refuses to accept the racism, and he appears to hover over Derek like an angel, whispering words of reassurance as he stiches up his leg. He tells him his name, tells him stories, they reminisce about America, and when Derek's an old man, he looks back and he thinks about the Doctor, as he strives for anti-racism campaigns, he tells his followers about the white doctor who saved his life, and it fuels his support. Even in death, Spencer is helping the fight for equality.

 

(5)

In 1964, Derek Morgan's a police officer, asked to stop a student protest. He scoffs, student protest, it's just a bunch of hippies crying out against the wrong of the Vietnam War. He hold a large water hose, ready to fire at them, when he sees a young man, a rich young man, the kind who has no reason to throw everything away and wear flowers in a green bandana on his head, holding up a 'Make Love, not War' peace sign, he meets Derek's eyes, and suddenly...he can't find it in him to turn on the hose. He yells at the crowd to disperse, but they don't. In fact, the lanky pale kid holding the sign get's given a megaphone, and he yelling about the wrongs. The other police men get tired of Derek, and set dogs and tear gas at the crowds, Derek watches the kid, who called himself 'Righteous Reid', get protected by a mirage of people, and he's unsure whether he really is a defender of justice after all. 

 

(6)

In 2001, on the 11th of September, Derek and Spencer see the explosion from their apartment in the city. They watch in sleep ruffled disbelief, and Spencer's crying out, picking up his phone to call his mother, who he knows is in the building. She doesn't answer, and he sobs, sobs into Derek's arm, who holds him, looking out of the window as if what he's seeing is wrong some disastrous horror movie because that...that destruction, and terror...that can't be real. 

 

(7)

In 2014, Spencer and Derek lie beside each other in bed, watching Scooby Doo, eating burnt toast. "Do you think-" Spencer asks, mouthful "-That we're together in parallel universes? Or...do you think there are different versions of us drifting through time? Always meeting? Falling in love?"

Derek blinks at the radical subject change, but shrugs "Nah. I think we're here, and we're now, and we love each other, so it's all that matters,"

Spencer chuckled, kissing Derek's neck "You just don't like thinking about Quantum Physics."

Derek laughs, hands firm on Spencer's waist, here, as in all realities "Well, you got me there, pretty boy, you got me there."

And Spencer does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much. New reviewers, there are two of you, and thank you so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> Forebodingpink, gorgeous username, I will definitely do another kittenSpencer/dogDerek, thank you so much, and your comment about my summaries and notes, thank you so so so so so much :))  
> x
> 
> EnderWiggin24, I don't need kudos's if I get your comments like that :)) xx


	99. Cab Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My head is killing me," Spencer groaned the next morning, sitting up, a shooting pain crawling up his spine "And everything hurts,"
> 
> "You're welcome," Morgan grumbled from the pillow, Spencer frowned, before spotting Derek's back, a mirage of scratches and hickeys, nail marks and fingerprints, he flushed as he looked down at his own hips, bite marks and finger prints stained him. 
> 
> "Oh."
> 
> "Yeah 'oh'. We can never take a taxi again."
> 
> "I told you I should never drink."
> 
> "What?! No! God no! We're getting you drunk way more from now on! Plus, we might have to start having sex on public."
> 
> Spencer snorts delicately "Let's have some breakfast and discuss that."

Spencer Reid didn’t get drunk, but here he was…drunk. 

Not that Derek could blame him, nightclubs had never been his thing, but it was Rossi’s birthday, and he’d forced them to some ridiculous place so he could pick up a beautiful young woman, and while Morgan stayed sober, Spencer downed drink after drink at the bar. He honestly didn’t mind, Spencer was normally the one to keep sober and drive home, but tonight, he would do it. His pretty boy had been stressed, and some alcohol would take away his troubles for one night at least. 

What he hadn’t counted on, was that his car had run out of gas. He groaned, irritated, and steered the fumbling Spencer out of the car park. “You are so handsome,” Spencer cooed, tripping over his own feet as he clung on to Derek’s shoulder in the orange lit up night “Dya know that? Han’some…”

Derek rolled his eyes, taking the route to a nearby taxi stand “You’re pretty fine too, baby,”

Spencer giggled delightedly, pressing a wet kiss to Derek’s jaw, closing his eyes, and Derek was practically dragging him to the taxi stand, where a cab was waiting, and they both slid into the back, the driver was a middle aged, kind looking large woman, who smiled at the two. For about 2 minutes, it was blissful and quiet, before Spencer turned to Derek, cheeks flushed, sparkling eyes hazel “I’m horny,” he whispered, one hand moving to palm Derek through his jeans. 

The darker agent almost leapt “Spencer!” He exclaimed, pushing the hand away, glancing at the driver, but she seemed oblivious. Spencer ignored him, moving in to kiss Derek full on the lips, and he tasted of fruit and liquor and sugar. Spencer moaned filthily around his tongue, and Derek pushed him away. “Come on, Spence, wait till we’re home,”

“But I want you now!” He whined loudly, hands fumbling to undo Derek’s shirt, Derek looked up to see the cab driver meeting his eyes through the mirror, she laughed. Derek pushed him away again, and Spencer shifted, tucking his knees under him on the seat, and leaned back on his heels examining Derek and clicking his tongue, drunk addled mind barely working “You’ve never said no before,” he pouted, hand reaching out for Derek’s collar.

“Quite the boyfriend you got there,” the woman chuckled, and Derek would have blushed if Derek blushed, instead, he just kept batting Spencer away. It was driving him mad. To have his normally recluse boyfriend pawing at him in front of a stranger, begging for his cock. 

“Want you inside me,” he whispered lewdly, on how he managed to look fuckably innocent as he said it was beyond Derek.

“Jesus,” Derek hissed, before he shoved Spencer’s shoulders back firmly “I said no, Reid.” He growled, knowing that if Spencer tried anything else, Derek would turn into some sort of exhibitionist, and fuck him straight into the faded seats, not that the woman was mind, she was beaming at him, almost encouraging him with his eyes to do it. 

Spencer’s eyes sparkled with tears instead of alcohol induced happiness, and he was sniffling. 

Derek’s heart panged even though it was just the liquor making him over react “Don’t cry, baby,” he soothed, and Spencer sniffed harder

“Don’t you want me?”

It’s the most effective thing he could have said. Trust it to be Spencer, who even while not fully functioning, can draw the deepest emotions out of Derek. It forms a horrible knot in his stomach, it sounds so needy, and fearful, as though Derek’s answer could ever possibly be no (which it couldn’t, by the way) it sounds young, and weak, and…and sad. 

“I want you, but-“ he wiped at tear stained cheeks “You don’t want me.”

The cab driver pauses at a red light and turns around, facing Derek “You could you know, I wouldn’t mind-“

Derek ignores her “Spence, I do want you gorgeous, just wait till we get home alright, please?” This was torture for him, to have everything he wanted being offered to him right now, but he couldn’t open the gift till later.

Spencer suddenly grinned, all traces of sadness gone as an idea forms. He gets onto the floor, and crawls between Derek’s legs, thin enough to fit snugly between the back of the chair, and Derek’s crotch. Spencer grins, Derek’s never said no to him when he’s done this…

The older man cries out as Spencer’s fingers graze over his throbbing member. “Fucking hell,” he groaned, prying Spencer’s hands, gently, reluctantly away, as he turned to the driver “Run every fucking red light. I’ll pay double.”

“Honey,” she drawls “I’m taking every short cut I know, don’t know why, this is one hell of a show,”

Spencer deftly keeps trying to get to Derek’s dick, and the older one tips his head back against the seat, he can’t take much more of this. He lifts Spencer up to straddle him, hands firm on Spencer’s ass, and the lanky genius is thrilled at the contact, and he grinds down like he always does with Derek. “F-fuck,” Derek whispers, eyes drifting shut at the sensation of jeans rubbing against groin. 

“I’ve missed you,” Spencer slurs brokenly into his left ear and he frowns, pulling back 

“What are you talking about? I’ve never left you,”

“Last Saturday,” he mewls against Derek’s neck, nipping slightly “You went with JJ to a game,”

Derek chuckled, hands soothing on Spencer’s back “Because you hate going to games, baby,”

“Still.” Spencer pouts “’issed you,” he grinds down again, and bites Derek harder “Will you fuck me now?" his voice drops into a whisper and he giggles "I won’t tell anyone,”

Derek laughs, strained and breathless, as they near his apartment “No, but she might,” he pulls out the money, tossing about $20 more into the front seat, and then hauling them both out, and sprinting inside with Spencer in his arms.

It’s the hottest fucking sex they’ve ever had, and Derek wonders…

Does he now have a voyeurism/exhibitionist kink?

Damn he hopes not. 

He has enough kinks as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!  
> x


	100. A Century of Blue (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100! Sorry I made you wait so long!

"Oh shit." Blue muttered, massaging his temples, eyes closed from his position on the floor "What the bloody hell was that? My head hurts. Which is you know, always worrying." He looked up to see Derek, standing over him, tears in his eyes. "What happened?"

"You weren't listening?" Morgan spat, whirling away from him towards the kitchen. Blue stayed on the floor, knees aching slightly

"Well excuse me, but I don't spend every minute of every day awake and looking through Spencer's eyes,"

"What else are you doing exactly?" He snapped.

Blue frowned at the tone "Sleeping," he answered honestly, and the confusion in his voice, made the tone sound like innocence, and Derek drew in a ragged, guilty breath, hand out to help Blue up, he took it gratefully, rubbing his knees "What happened?"

"I..." He swallowed tightly "I told him I preferred you to him. I said that if he killed you, he would become a murderer. And he said that he might as well become you forever, and then...here you were."

Blue stared at him in shock, eyes wide. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling inside his mind, before gasping softly "I can't hear him." He whispered desperately, sounding incredibly panicked, but unsure why "I can't hear him!"

Derek felt his stomach coil "What do you mean?"

"I mean- I mean, I told you, he's the stronger one, with a better grip on reality, so whenever I take over I can hear him fighting- and Derek," he was yelling now "I can't hear him!!" Blue started finding it hard to breath, he sat down on the sofa, heart beating double its normal rate, and he tried to hear, tried to hear somewhere in his mind for Spencer, for the lanky genius who didn't know how to dress or how to dance, but nothing...his mind heard...nothing. 

"That's not possible," Morgan whispered "That can't be possible, for one personality to just take ov-"

"Adam." They both chimed at the same time.

Adam, the good, shy personality that Spencer had worked to save, but in the end had been taken over by Amanda. One of their toughest cases, one that didn't have the ending anybody wanted. "What does this mean?" Blue asked quietly, quirking an eyebrow "I mean...is it...just me now? Do I get to go out and have a job, and have a life? Is this...am I in charge?" and he couldn't help the slight glimmer at the chance of that.

"Blue, we're getting him back."

"Why? So that he can kill me? It doesn't seem fair, Derek! You can't have us both, you can have one of us!"

"Blue, don't do that, because you know if you do make me choose, it won't be you that wins! But I don't want to see you go, I like you, alright man?" Derek looked tired, he looks so tired "I don't know. Go...go do whatever, I just...I can't take it anymore. I can't take any of it anymore. Blue, Spencer, whoever's listening, I can't...I can't deal with it anymore." And he headed back towards the bedroom, Blue stood there, unsure for a moment. 

"Are you...are you breaking up with him?" he asked, disbelief settled in his voice. Derek paused, leaning against the doorframe, not turning back. 

"I'm breaking up with both of you."

"Derek..." Blue shook his head even though the handsome dark agent couldn't see "I know he's strong but...he's not that strong, he couldn't handle it if you broke up with him. Look! I mean," he gave a crazed laugh "You told him you preferred me, and he's gone! Completely, he sent me out to deal with it! You wanna break up with him, when you still love him? What the hell will that achieve-"

"It will give me peace!" Morgan yelled, shaking the walls with its tenure "It'll mean I can sleep at night! It means I don't have to worry about crossing boundaries and I can just...I can just rest. Blue, I've been so damn stressed, I...I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything."

"So you're giving up?" Blue frowned at him "You're just gonna give up on him? Man, I thought I was a jerk, but it's you," he threw his hands up "Fine. Fine, Derek. You've dumped us. No more extra baggage to carry around with you anyway, don't worry, I'll write Spencer a note, so that if he does ever comeback, he knows exactly what's happened. He always feared he was too messed up for you, Mr Perfect," Blue laughed again "You proved him right. He won't be surprised! He's always right!" Derek didn't say anything, just closing the bedroom door, and crying into his knees. 

Blue stood there, lost. Before grabbing Spencer's satchel, digging out his credit card, and all the money he had, his phone. He then went into Derek's wallet, and took $300, because what the hell, he deserved it, and then he stepped out.

...  
...  
...

Just 4 hours later, Blue was Blue.

He'd bought himself clothes, a haircut, a hotel room for a week.

The haircut, it was the one Spencer wanted, the boy band one, hell, he was just happy to get it cut. Then he splurged a little, sure, why not some light hazel highlights, and the pretty hairdresser had a field day. And they styled it up, in a quaff, thin gel, so it looks soft, silky, he paid them, and left with a smile on his face. And then clothes! God, he didn't want to sound like the typical gay person, god knows Spencer and Derek certainly weren't, but he loved clothes. And now here he was, black, tight, leather pants, casual soft white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with the collar popped up- because why the hell not? New trainers, he dumped the satchel, jamming the phone and the money into his wallet, which he slid into his jeans. 

And then he passed a jewellery shop, and popped in, getting himself a new watch, some black sunglasses, and contemplated a piercing, before deciding against it. If Spencer did come back, he didn't want to anger him. He wanted to live and all. 

And then he was just walking around the city centre, sun shining down brightly, a hotdog in his hand, when a tall dude bumped into him. "What the hell, dude?" he snapped in protest, lucky that the hotdog hadn't stained his jacket. 

"Reid?"

Blue looked up- shit. "Hotch, hey," he grinned pulling the sunglasses off and tucking them over his shirt collar. "What's up, dude?"

"Reid, you're..." Hotch looked him up and down, he himself was dressed casually, blue jeans and a chequered shirt "Nice outfit." His boss said, Blue beamed up at him, "Nice hair. Nice sunglasses- Spencer, what's with all the new stuff?"

"Derek dumped me." He shrugged, taking a bite of his hotdog "So I took his money and decided to treat myself."

Hotch had to crack a small smile at that. It made him look years younger, and for a moment Blue contemplated telling Spencer's boss that Spencer even had an alter personality, but then decided against it. Again- he didn't want to give Spencer reason to kill him. "Why'd you break up?"

Blue decided to have a little fun. Not lie exactly, but maybe, exaggerate the truth. "He cheated on me with this guy that looks practically identical." Hotch's eyes widened "I know, right? Talk about tacky. He says I stress him out and he can't rest when I'm there. I'm baggage, apparently," he took another bite of the hotdog, beaming again "Bye!"

"Wait, Spencer," Hotch grabbed his arm, then frowned at the leather, before refocusing on Spencer's eyes "Are you sure you're alright? I mean...you love him."

"So? I begged him to sleep with me, like three times, and he kept saying no. And so I said I'd find someone who would fuck me, and he said no! Like, I have needs too, right?" Blue hadn't realised when he started talking about himself directly, or when he'd started walking beside Hotch, but he was. Hotch kept his hand on Blue's arm, steering him. "I mean, it kinda knocks your confidence a bit, when your boyfriend refuses to even touch you." Touch you. He refused to touch Blue. Not Spencer. Never Spencer. Never his fucking perfect boy. 

"This doesn't sound like Morgan," Aaron confessed "I mean...he would never reject intimacy, and he doesn't seem like the type to cheat. Especially not that...sleazily." 

"He's different at home." Blue paused for a moment, as Hotch sat them both down on a bench "He was."

"Spencer," his voice was serious, and Blue wanted to tell him his name. Hear how it would sound. "He's never hit you right?"

"No, god no," Blue finished the hotdog lazily, leaning back, exposing his throat to the sunshine "He's never rough, not even when I want him to be, you know?" Hotch could only stare at him in slight disbelief, which he tried to mask as casual interest "Like, I wanna be tied up sometimes, I'm into that whole BDSM, but no, too fucking fragile for that, right?"

"B-BDSM?" Hotch asked, voice suddenly dry

"Yeah," Blue shrugged "Slave roleplay, Puppy play, man the works. I would kill for that." Well, Blue would. Spencer, who would enjoy it immensely, would be too shy to ever dare voice his opinions to Morgan. "See Hotch? Even now, you're listening, not interrupting like Derek would."

Hotch hummed non-committedly, and then pressed the back of his hand to Spencer's forehead, "You're not ill..." he murmured. Watching as Spencer leaned into his touch, eyes closing. He was starved of physical contact, Hotch ran his knuckles down Spencer's jaw, "You're acting...like a completely different person, Spencer."

"Is that a bad thing?" Blue asked softly parting his lips slightly so Hotch's thumb caught on his bottom lip, and he swiped his tongue out to taste it. Hotch's throat went dry, but eh couldn't find it in him to pull away. "Some days you just need to act completely differently, don't you ever feel that way?"

"Spencer..." he shook his head, pulling away "I should go. I'm gonna go."

"Okay," Blue shrugged "I'll find someone else to touch me-"

"No." 

Blue smirked happily, Hotch was just like Morgan in his reactions. "Oh?"

"Spencer, you-" He growled lowly, turning to look at the sky "Are you being serious?"

Blue opened his mouth to say yes, but then Spencer resurfaced, sudden and messy. He looked up at Hotch with wide eyes "I'm sorry?" he said, standing, looking around, oh god, Blue. Why was he in town? "Sorry Hotch, you should ignore whatever I've just said, I'm really, really sorry Sir." And then he turned and disappeared. Hotch stood there, shell shocked for a moment, before deciding that Spencer must have been drunk out of his mind. He could over look that, besides, his responses hadn't been professional either.

Spencer looked down at himself, irritated, now what? Now what did he do? His phone chimed, and he pulled it out of his wallet, wondering where all the money had come from, it was a text from a hotel not too far from here. "You're booking has been confirmed. Please feel free to check in any time after 12."

He went to put the phone back, when a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up, reading it. It was his handwriting, but...it wasn't "Dear Spencer, Blue here, I've booked us into a hotel for a week, got the haircut you wanted, you can thank me later, or pay me back by not killing me. Derek dumped us both, said we were stressing him out and carried too much baggage. You don't need him anyway. We stole a few hundred from him, and now we look great."

Spencer couldn't help but smile. 

Of course, he was crushed, that Derek didn't want him, but more important than that- he was communicating with Blue! He was a man of science, and this was an amazing discovery. He knew that Blue knew everything of what went on in Spencer's life, but when Blue took over, Spencer had no idea what was happening. knew only darkness and fighting for consciousness. He'd never directly communicated with Blue. But this letter...it made him smile. They're personalities, so different, and Blue kept calling them 'we'. 

He headed for the hotel, and sent a strong thought to everywhere in his mind, because he didn't know where Blue was, and he could never feel him. "Thank you," he murmured. 

And he could have sworn he heard someone thank him back.  
…  
…  
…

He fractures. 

The more he talks to Blue through his letters, the more he comes to know him, and Spencer can suddenly hear his voice in his head, and as soon as he does, the two walls in his mind fracture, and leak, like a damn bursting, and water with memories burst through, and suddenly Blue is Spencer and Spencer is Blue. Like two oceans, the Pacific and the Indian and they become one.

It’s kinda beautiful.

It results in a confident Spencer Reid, with Blue’s fashion sense and teasing. It results in a still shy- but sometimes confident lanky genius who wears his memories proudly on his shoulder. No longer does thinking about bullying make him cry. Because Blue wouldn’t cry at that. 

2 months later, he knocks on Derek Morgan’s door. He smiles wildly, and Derek stares at him wide eyed. “I did it!” He exclaims, brown eyes burning with intensity “Me and Blue- we’re one, Derek! It’s amazing- no ECT needed! I just had to write a few letters!” he gives an excited laugh “The answer to all our problems was me talking to myself!” And Spencer has already written articles about it, he's going to publish it in medical journals- all of this research this will help with!

Morgan shuts the door slightly, eyes raking up and down Spencer. He looks beautiful. Dressed well, in a tightfitting pair of jeans, purple jeans with the top buttons undone that isn’t tucked in, with an expensive black waistcoat. His neck is clear of any hickeys- it’s been a long time since Morgan kissed him. “Spence-“

“Derek!” He beams, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his smile is beautiful, and Derek can see Spencer’s blissful naivety in the smile, along with Blue’s eagerness for a relationship. “We can be together, I fix-“ Spencer pauses, because a beautiful ebony skinned woman is stepping out of Derek’s bedroom, wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet. 

Spencer steps back, eyes wide and hurt, but Blue won’t let him run away “You’re sleeping with some else?” he hisses, but he can’t stop the pain leaking into his voice “Did I mean nothing to you-“ Spencer chimes up then “Of course not. I was never anything, was I? Just…just there. Just convenient.” Spencer feels tears prick at his eyes, so Blue wraps his metaphorical arm around him, and forces Spencer to turn around, and walk away. Like brothers, they look out for each other, they love each other. 

“Spence-“ Derek runs out of his apartment, following the younger man down the steps “Don’t! W-wait-“

“Why?” he whirls around, angry “You think I need you? I don’t!” Careful, Spencer whispers to Blue, but Blue’s too upset to care “I was this close to fucking Hotch,” he brings his two fingers together “I don’t need you. I never needed you-“

“Blue.” Morgan hisses, and he’s in front of them again “Blue,” he grips Spencer’s chin, looking into his eyes “I’m sorry, Blue.” Blue is surprised to be addressed directly, and Spencer is happy for Blue, Blue deserves an apology. When Morgan is satisfied that Blue is satisfied he whispers; “Spencer- Spencer talk to me, baby, please-“

“Derek,” Spencer whimpers, blinking back tears “Who was she?”

“A mistake.” Derek promises “She was a mistake, I love you, I love you so much- both of you. The entity that you are, I love you, I love you so much and there are 100 reasons why, please,” he falls to his knees taking Spencer’s hand “I’m sorry.” Derek doesn't think he's ever been more honest in his whole life. He knows there's the possibility, a very likely one at that, that Spencer and Blue will walk out of his life, and he hates himself for it. He hates himself for thinking he was a saviour, hates himself for thinking he was only ever 'putting up' with Spencer. Spencer was an angel- his angel. Spencer and Blue, Derek had been blessed, and he's thrown the blessing away. If he gets another chance, he's never doing that again. 

He’s been good to us, Spencer whispers, and Blue nods. They take Derek’s hand and help him up, and Spencer pushes his lips forcefully against his.

…  
…  
…

Derek lies in bed, sweaty, breathless, and Spencer is asleep beside him, blissed out and hair messy. 

Derek thinks he’s the luckiest guy in the world. He no longer separately addresses Blue and Spencer, they are one now, they work in perfect tandem, from Spencer’s back arching, to Blue’s breathy moans, they are one, and they are beautiful, and Derek’s just the luckiest guy in the world because they both want him. Blue knows he is Spencer, and that when Derek whispers “Hey Spence, pretty boy, I love you,” Blue knows that the endearment is meant for him too. Blue has a life too. 

The dark man turns on his side, running his fingers down Spencer’s shoulder. The boy beside him is a mess. A beautiful, complicated, intriguing mess.

And Derek wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put everything I had into this one, like, my eyes burn from the glare of my computer screen, and I'm still not happy with it. I hope you liked it, and I'll try to make it up to you with more chapters :)  
> x
> 
>  
> 
> My dad helped me come up with the title, I love him to bits (just like I love you guys)


	101. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes, you love the little things.

"You look cute when you run from the light switch to the bed." Morgan chuckled, feeling the dip in the darkness as Spencer curled up under the blankets, tucking into his side. Sharing your bed with someone...it has the safety of when you're young, and you go to your parents room after a bad dream, it had the fun of being with your best friend at a sleepover where you won't go to bed till the morning, it has the hotness of being wrapped up in the arms of someone you find so incredibly attractive. It pumps adrenaline through you, and it's really a wonder you get to sleep at all.

The sheets are cool on Spencer's body and he sighs, content "Ha, ha,"

"I love your quirks," Derek laughs into the darkness "Like how you run up the stairs three steps at a time because you're scared of shadow monsters behind you," he kissed the hollow of Spencer's throat "Or how you won't use the bathroom in the middle of the night, or how you can't have any of your limbs hanging off the mattress because that means they're susceptible to the evil lurking under the bed to get them..."

"You make me sound like a child."

"You make you sound like a child," he shifted, arms encircling Spencer's waist "It's adorable,"

"Well you have quirks too,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, like when you're talking to your family in a long telephone conversation, you wonder all over the house, I once saw you sitting on top of the bookshelf, laughing away and you didn't even realise you'd gotten up there! I still don't know how you did, to be honest," he kisses Derek's forehead, relaxing. "And another thing, you set your alarm clock 15 minutes early just so that you can hit the snooze! Do you know how weird that is? It's weird. You're weird."

"I'm weird? In the middle of sex, you were still talking about Star Trek!"

"Hmm, maybe you're not as good at sex as you think,"

"Ohh, asking for it now aren't you pretty boy?"

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek "Prove me wrong then," he teased, nipping at Derek's ear

"I will," he jostled Spencer up, so the younger one was straddling him "It's pitch black, I can barely see you,"

"I have to admit," Spencer whispered, rolling his hips down "That makes me feel more confident."

Derek smiles softly, cupping Spencer's face "You're beautiful."

"And still terrified of the dark at 27,"

"At least you don't absentmindedly climb bookcases."

"Touché."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments  
> :)  
> x


	102. Lion and Dolphins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I really want to go swimming with dolphins and pet a lion

It's a Wildlife Park. 

Derek's...ecstatic. He loves animals, and he gets to work one on one with tamed lions, and it's just about the coolest thing a 25 year old can ask for. The resort is as huge as it is wonderful, and they have nearly every species, and each have their own habitat, and tourists come from far and wide to visit it. When Morgan applied for the job, honestly? He didn't think he'd get it, thousands of people apply year after year, but he had! And now he was being shown around the resort by the owner, a middle aged and incredibly fit blonde woman named Marie. 

"Now, I know that you'll wanna work mostly with the lions, I get that," she beams up at him "We have three other lion workers in the vicinity, you'll get to know them, but we jut wanna make sure you know everything else that's going on." She introduces him to a man who works with ostriches, a set of twins that work fearlessly with sharks, she shows him a one armed man who sits in an artificial forest with gorillas, they have an elephant sanctuary, a parrot conservatory, Iguana's up in trees, a river teeming through the resort and a damn built by beavers. They have a husband and wife who works with penguins, and they have five men who work with polar bears. They have deer, and Elk, even sheep, tigers and every endangered animal you can think of, and Derek is just in awe, at being somewhere so amazing. "And lastly, this is our Dolphin Area, we only have one guy working here," she pushes open an airtight glass door, and they step outside, where there is a huge pool of water, that's 10 metres deep at its deepest, but fairly shallow everywhere else. She points at a man, but he's hard to miss. 

He looks breath taking, more fascinating than all of the animals he's seen. He's standing in a deepish part of the pool, in a wet suit that goes down to the middle of his thigh, short sleeves, and a high neck. His skin is marble, and glistening and he's soaking wet, boy band curls stuck to his forehead, and the dolphins circle him like he's a god. He laughs loudly, gesturing with his arms, and they all show him their tails, and he's showering them with fish. 

"Spence!" Marie yells "Spence, come here!"

A few moments later, the sound carries and Spencer turns, waving his arm as he sees them, he whistles, and one of the dolphins comes up beside him, he loops his arm over the fin and the dolphin swims, getting him to the side of the pool in less than 7 seconds, he pulls himself out of the water, the hot sun warmer now that he's not in the cool blue water. "Hey Marie, what's up?" He grins, picking up a white towel, and wiping his face, it's then he spots Derek "Oh hey," he holds out his hand, only to realise it's soaking wet, and probably smells of fish, he draws it back before Derek can insist that he doesn't mind. 

"Spencer, this is Derek Morgan, he's the new lion worker,"

"Oh woah, really?" Spencer nods, teeth a dazzling white "That's awesome, you told him what happened to Duke though, right?"

"She did," Derek nodded. Duke, the previous worker, had lost a foot, through no fault of the lion, he was careless and ignorant, and used punishment as conditioning instead of reward. "I'm not like that," Spencer nods, swiping wet strands from his forehead and claps his hands 

"Well, you like dolphins?"

Marie rolls her eyes, but Derek laughs "Sure kid, I like dolphins,"

"Awesome, because from time to time, I could really use a hand." He shoots Marie a meaningful look, but she just touches his arm gently and sighs 

"I know, Spence, I'm sorry. No one's qualified enough, and you're handling them fine," she pecks his cheek, and then dashes off, yelling about how she's late for a meeting, Spencer rolls his eyes

"I have to look after 15 dolphins, I'm not handling them fine. I'm pretty sure one of them is pregnant, but she might just hate the new fish."

Derek laughs louder, and crosses his arms, "How long have you worked here?"

"Since I was 18, so that's, 4 years now," he stretches, wet suit uncomfortable in the dryness "You'll love it here, seriously, animals are way better than people." He turns back to the water, standing on the side "I'll come watch your first lion performance," and then he dives in, like a proper athlete, not a drop slashed as he glides in, and immediately, the dolphins are chirping around him. Derek bites his bottom lip, impressed. 

...  
...  
...

Spencer does come to see his first performance, still in his wetsuit, and Derek knows the feeling, there's no point taking off your uniform, you find you don't want to go out for your break, you love working with the animals. He wears his bright white polo shirt and shorts everywhere. The show’s a brilliant success, and the crowd loves it, when the lion leaps up on its hind legs, and rests its front paws on Derek's shoulders, bearing down its full weight- and Derek's glad he's as strong as he is. The lion- Napoleon, licks his cheek, and his tongue is rough like sandpaper, and it bloody hurts, but it's the thought that counts, so Derek ruffles his mane, and the crowd goes wild. His eyes are locked on Spencer though, and he can't help but blush- ever slightly- when he sees his clapping and cheering with a smile on his face.

Derek returns the favour, he goes to Spencer's performance. 

It's different to Derek's, Derek's was about getting close to the lion, taming him, hugging him, rolling around with him, ruffling his mane and feeding him meat straight from his hand- even coaxing the lion into swimming, but Spencer's is...wow. Completely different. He sits in the stands, and watches as Spencer stands on a step in the water, seemingly all alone, whistles once, and 15 dolphins jump into the air in perfect unison, seemingly frozen for a moment, anti-gravity, with a thousand sun kissed water droplets spraying onto an already cheering crowd. It goes on with massive displays, Spencer flicks his wrists and their spinning, raises his arms, and they're upside down, they leap out of the water at alternate times to make patterns, and sometimes it looks just like synchronised swimming and Derek can't be sure whether he's more impressed with the dolphins, or with Spencer.

Near the end of the routine, Spencer dives into the water, and when he comes out, his arms are around the fins of two dolphins, and it's like the coolest water transport ever, the dolphins cry out happily, and a fountain of water sprays up from the middle of the pool, and the routine is over.

Late that night, Derek goes to the Dolphin Area, and sees Spencer feeding the last dolphin awake an extra fish, before he begins peeling off the wetsuit to reveal a lithe, muscled torso, he stops when the suit is low on his hips, and then opens his bag, searching for a shirt, and Derek clears his throat "Hey pretty boy," Spencer looks up and beams at him

"Hey," he whispers, as though he might disturb the dolphins, which is ridiculous, because they hear in a different frequency to humans. “What are you doing here?”

“I was wondering,” Derek shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets so they won’t shake “Wanna grab lunch sometime?”

Spencer stares at him, smiling as though he’s pleasantly surprised “Seriously?” he grins “With me?”

“Actually, I was wondering about the situation with the pregnant dolphin,”

Spencer laughs, nodding “It turns out she just didn’t like the fish. Another one is pregnant though, I think she’s with someone, but they fight a lot, I could probably hook you up."

Derek laughs nodding, and then licks his lips “So…what do you think? Lions, dolphins, awesome match really.”

“Oh yeah,” Spencer teases “I don’t think we could have picked animals with more in common.”

“Shut up,” Derek laughs, “Go out with me,” he urges persuasively, and Spencer appraises him, and clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“Yeah,” he nods “...I think I will.”

The pregnant dolphin chirps. 

And somewhere, a lion named Napoleon roars. 

The noises sound surprisingly good together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have been slow, I'm kinda obsessed with House now, but I won't forget this!  
> x


	103. Shape Or Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love in any shape or form, is love.

"And you're telling me...that...this is...Spencer?" Derek asked in disbelief, and Emily nodded 

"Voodoo witch Doctor turned him into a puppy. Come on, we've seen weirder things."

Derek isn't so sure about that, but the caramel coloured golden retriever is tugging on the bottom of Derek's leather trousers. "So...that's my boyfriend?" He leans down, picking up the puppy by it's middle, and he yaps happily and with a tiny tongue, licks Morgan's nose, tail wagging happily. Emily laughs. "Still not convinced," Derek murmured, setting the puppy down on the table, and the first thing Spencer does is turn on the computer with his nose. Turning to Derek with an almost triumphant look on his face. "Spence?" Derek murmurs, scratching behind the adorable animals ear, and hearing Spencer yap happily. "God- is that really you?" 

The hazel tail is wagging incredibly quickly, and it bears a similarity to Spencer's grand hand gestures. The puppy raises itself onto it's back legs, front paws up in a begging position, before it tumbles over, only to do it again, an eager twinkle in his brown eyes, until Derek can't help but relent, and hug the puppy, as it nuzzles its tiny head into the crook of Derek's neck. Just. Like. Spencer. 

"Oh my god!" Came a high pitched squeal "What is that? That is just the cutest thing in the whole universe!" Garcia takes the puppy from Derek, showering it with her own bubbly affection, and the puppy's ears press down, he's shy. "Aw," Garcia cooed "You're a shy little thing!" She sets him down on the table, and Spencer runs for Derek again, getting scooped up into his arms. Garcia laughs "Wow, he likes you Derek, did you buy him to play with Clooney? What's his name?"

Emily and Derek share a look and Derek swallows "Uh...this is-"

"Derek's just looking after him for a friend," Emily cuts in warningly, and Derek sighs, he hates lying to Garcia, and it seems needless, but Emily's already taken charge, so he nods. "His name's-"

"Spencer." Derek finishes, because he doesn't want to lie to Garcia completely. Garcia giggles in delight

"Aw! Where is your little genius boytoy anyway? He'd love this little thing," 

Spencer is currently snuggled into Derek's chest, content and happy just to be near the dark man. "He's uh...a little busy right now." 

...  
...  
...

"You're gonna be like this for 24 hours," Derek murmurs, as Spencer bites at Derek's shirt sleeves, he's got so much energy, and all he seems to want is Derek's attention, well he's got it. Derek lifts him up and holds him in front of his face and Spencer tries to lick his nose again, but this time, Derek is kissing the top of his head lovingly "You really are adorable," he whispered "Even with four legs." 

Spencer yaps, and settles on Derek's lap, when Derek puts the football on. Spencer whines loudly, and Derek rolls his eyes. 

"Fine, fine," he muttered, changing the channel to some science documentary, and Spencer settled down. He looked down fondly. Man, he loved the kid when he was a pup, he really was whipped. 

...  
...  
...

"Jeez," Spencer whispered, sucking down Derek's neck "Even as a dog you tasted delicious,"

Derek groans, hands carding through Spencer's hair "Good boy," he whispered, enjoying Spencer's delicious flush as the younger one rolled his hips down again, whining and panting. Derek can't help but thing that Spencer's beautiful. No matter the form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! I am getting tired of hate comments that I have to keep deleting! If I get anymore, I'm just ending this story, because it hurts to read that the people I write this for don't thing it's good enough. I'm all for constructive criticism but saying that I 'don't know how to write' or that my 'plotlines are weird and suck' doesn't make me want to right more. 
> 
> I apologise for the rant, because it's only a few people, and most of the commenters are so incredible, and I do love you, but...you know...please be aware.


	104. Nice to meet you, Blue (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Derek first met Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for reelingthoughts :))  
> X

It was dark, and it was raining too heavily, the wipers were doing nothing and Derek could barely see as he drove carefully down the highway. "Damn," he muttered "Maybe we should try and find a hotel for the night, this is dangerous."

"Good idea," Spencer urged from the passenger seat, and though he had the upmost faith in Derek's driving, he did not for other drivers who sailed past at speeds way to high. "Did you know that thinking distance as well as braking distance are affected by the grip of wet tarmac on special tyres, and believe it or not, BAU tyres are not the best type there are." Derek threw Spencer a fond smile, and the lanky genius beamed, keeping his eyes peeled for signs. "Oh look," he pointed at a sign "15 miles and there a motel,"

"You got any cash on you?"

"Yeah, let me-" he twisted in his seat to reach for the back, where his brown satchel was sat, and that's when he saw it. The white van with blaring lights, skidding out of it's lane, out of control. He opened his mouth to yell to Derek, but it was too late, because he could already hear the sickening crunch of metal, and he wished that he had been driving, because Derek was on the side of impact. But despite the horrible churning and crunching sound, the side of the car didn't deteriorate, its strong, and the cars just tumbles off the road, flipping over, and then the right way, and they're covered with leaves and branches, and Spencer slammed forward at the sudden stop, his head hitting the windscreen with a sickening crack. 

His eyes closed. 

"Spencer! Fuck!" Derek hissed, ripping off his seatbelt so he could better lean across and push Spencer back into his seat, he examined his head, there was no blood, no blood anywhere, which was good, but then Spencer opened his eyes, and he seemed...different. 

"W-where am I?" he whispered. 

"Baby boy," Derek whispered, eyes glistening with tears, he pulled the younger one in for a tight hug "I love you. I love you so much." He kisses his head, tears staining dark curls. 

Blue let himself get held, and was unsure of how to react. Was he...he was in control of Spencer's body. He wasn't just looking through his eyes, he was...he was in control. He brought up one hand in a state of shock, and clutched Derek's shoulder. Derek...oh god, Blue could actually feel his embrace. Warm. Protected. He whimpered, burying his face into Derek's shoulder "I don't know where I am." He confessed, he hadn't been watching the crash. 

"I'm here," Derek soothed, rubbing his back "Don't worry, Spencer, I'm here. I'm here and I love you, we're gonna be okay, are you hurt? Can you walk if I crack open the window?"

Blue was so unused to talking, he let himself be held, and consoled, breathing heavily like a new born fawn. "I love you," he whispered, and despite only truly talking to Derek for the first time, he knew it was true. As true as it was that Spencer loved him. "I'm scared,"

"It's okay, Spencer," he whispered "It's okay-"

"I'm not Spencer." Blue insisted, pulling back to look Derek in the eyes "I'm Blue."

Derek's breath caught, and he brushed a palm very gently over Spencer's head "Babe, I'm not sure how hard you hit yo-"

"Look at me." Blue insisted, gripping Derek's wrist, and they could hear sirens chiming in the distance. Huh. Maybe they wouldn't need to crawl out of the window "Look at me. I'm not Spencer." And Derek did look, he did look down, and it was Spencer, but everything was...different. The way he held himself, the way he held Derek. The way he spoke, his tone of voice, everything else was different. Derek swallowed thickly, eyes watering "It's okay," Blue soothed him, hugging him tightly "It's okay, we'll get through this." 

By the time the ambulance arrived, Blue was gone, Spencer was in his place, confused, and Derek hadn't known what to do. He told Spencer the truth, about everything, and the two had embraced tightly, murmuring whispers to each other that they would get through this. And that it would be okay. 

And as you know, it was true.


	105. Crime Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ha! JJ, look at this!" Morgan cries in joy, from his position in the air "Now I basically have your power!" Spencer laughs from his position on the ground, looking up, as he uses his mind to keep Derek hovering. 
> 
> JJ rolls her eyes, huffing, as she crosses her arms, beautiful wings fluttering behind her "Do us a favour, Spence," she sighs "Drop him." Everyone laughs and Spencer flushes 
> 
> "Never, JJ," he murmurs "I'll never let him fall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Go get 'em, Crimefighters," Garcia sighed dreamily, typing away as she cheers them on over the phone. It doesn't matter how many times Garcia clones herself, she loves them all so much it's almost unbearable. They're the stuff of fairytales or teenage novels. And Garcia loves to read.

"Jesus!" the man hissed "You broke my wrist! He broke my wrist!"

"Yeah, he'll do that," Hotch scoffed "He has super strength."

Derek smirked, shoving the perp into the back of the police car, and tapping the hood. He sighed, stretching, black, leather superhero suit emphasising his bulging muscles, and ebony skin. His suit, like the rest of his team of crime fighters, was embalmed with the logo 'BAU' across the back. They were truly stunning, but Derek had eyes for only one person. His boyfriend. Spencer Reid. 

Spencer was chatting animatedly to JJ, who was hovering in the air slightly, beautiful fairy wings fluttering as Spencer spoke. Spencer had telekinesis. And as he spoke to JJ he used both his hands to gesture wildly, while using his mind, to make his ever present cup of coffee hover near him, and tip into his mouth whenever he needed it. His boy was amazing. An eidetic memory, some said he had a super power of being super smart, but Derek knew better. Spencer was just brilliant. 

"Go to him," Hotch sighed, rolling his eyes "The world can go one day without all of it's superheroes." 

Derek beamed, and Spencer bounced over to him, city lights shining in the night, casting an almost golden glow over him. "Derek," he chuckled "You nearly snapped that guy in half!" He shook his head, dark chocolate locks tumbling into dark chocolate eyes, and Derek drew him to him carefully, he was always careful. Always so careful when handling Spencer. It didn't help that the lanky genius bruised easily, and that each of Derek's fingers had the strength of ten men. "Wanna go home?"

"Sure, can we get Prentiss to teleport us over?" Derek murmured, brushing Spencer's hair from his face. 

Emily was all too happy to oblige. 

And all too soon they were in bed, tangled in bed sheets, sweaty bodies embraced, as Spencer became a whimpering mess beneath him. And as always, Derek whispered "Did I hurt you?" He didn't even take a moment to bask in the pleasure of his own hazy orgasm. 

"Derek," Spencer rolled his eyes, using his mind to straighten out the silken blankets over them, moving the cooler parts over their hot bodies. "If you were ever hurting me- which you wouldn't, I would use my mind to throw you across the room. You've got a strong body," Spencer curled up to his side "But I've got a strong mind." Derek huffed out a laugh, nodding. 

"Right, right, I forget, my beautiful boyfriend can do it all," he let his eyes close, one arm curled around Spencer. "If I do ever, ever hurt you, you pro-"

"You have way more control over your powers than you think." Spencer promised "I swear to you, the day you hurt me, is the day I stop drinking coffee." 

"You have so much faith in me." He pointed out, slightly awe-struck, he couldn't help but feel he didn't deserve it. Couldn't help but feel Spencer thought too much of him. 

"Of course I do," Spencer grinned, and he said it with such confidence, Derek actually started to have a little belief in himself "You're my hero."

And yes, they're extraordinarily beautiful and gifted and good, and they save the world near to every day, and put bad people away, with a great attitude and charming smile. And yes, they're the stuff bedtime stories are made of, read to little kids who dream of their capeless suits, because as Spencer reminds them everyday, capes are dangerous and only slow you down. But at the end of the day, they're just a couple, who love each other. And everyday without fail Derek accidently breaks the TV remote, and Spencer scares Clooney by closing the door with his mind, but other than that?

They're just an ordinary couple.

And that's the best kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEPA! You are seriously awesome, and let's all wish her happy birthday! She is one of the nicest commenters I have, and she has loads of prompts and is the inspiration for so many chapters of this story, and she always encourages me and her ideas are so imaginative and out there, it's amazing. You're amazing. I seriously hope you like this chapter, it was written for you, you're so cool :))
> 
> I stayed up till midnight to post this for you, because really, you are so so so so so so cool. I sincerely hope you like this, this one's for you :)
> 
> xxxxxxxxx  
> xxxxxxxx  
> xxxxxxx  
> xxxxxx  
> xxxxx  
> xxxx  
> xxx  
> xx  
> x


	106. Keep you off my mind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're gone so I gotta get high, all the time, to keep you off my mind, ooohhh, ooohhh, high, all the time, to keep you off my mind, oohhh oohh, spending my days stuck in a haze trying to forget you babe, I fall back down, gotta stay high, all the time, to keep you off mind, ooohhh, ooohhh...."
> 
> -Tove Lo; Stay High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Breyito a long time ago, but I only managed to do it now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for Character Death (of the major kind) :(

OUTSIDE THE UNSUBS HOUSE

"I'll go around back, you go around front," Reid whispered, dark grey storm clouds slowly beginning to taint the sky, but it wasn't raining yet "The rest of the team knows we're here, we could subdue him by the time they get here-"

"We're not splitting up." Derek growled firmly, shaking his head, his ebony skin stood out starkly from the plain grey of the house. "We'll go in together."

Spencer gestured around them "There's forest everywhere! If he manages to get out the back, there's no way we'll take him down!"

Derek bit his lip "Then we both go around back, the only place he has to run then is out the front, and it's a few miles till he could enter any thick forest." Spencer doesn't want too, but he does. 

CURRENTLY 

Derek wonders if it's sunny today. He doesn't know why he wonders, but he does. In his mind, the weather is always the same. A weird midway between nice weather, and okay weather. A few clouds dot the sky, but there's always beams of little light bursting through. Derek thinks his mind is a rather nice place, and he walks down the streets of a park he dreamt up, and doesn't smile at the strangers he sees. Strangers. Strange strangers, why do they smile at him? And why does he feel as though he's seen them before? Odd. Strange. He laughs at his own joke, people try to talk to him sometimes, in his mind, but he never speaks back. If he doesn't speak back, he can't get hurt. 

Derek's mind, is the entire world. The earth. He's dreamt it up, he's dreamt up every person, and every action, and every war and every love story. He's done rather well. He's also done extraordinarily badly. Figments of his imagination, everyone is. Even his BAU team, god, he can't believe how long he thought they were real. Everyone was fake! He walks into a coffee shop and hands a figment of his imagination, imaginary money, he almost laughs. This café owner thinks they're in charge of their actions, they think they're real. Derek doesn't want to break the news that they're not. 

Downside after downside, of course, because now he can never get surprised. Nothing anyone ever does surprises him, and why should it? He'll ask himself, none of this is real, this is all in my mind. Derek wonders briefly, as he solves cases at the BAU, and stares at the empty desk across from him, he wonders, what is the real world like? He'd thought this was the real world once, but it's not. It's all fake. Fake can be good. Fake is numb. And numb is better than pain. Than agonizing pain. Derek thinks he felt that once. Pain. 

Pain. 

He thinks it feels like having your heart ripped out and then watching your family get their hearts ripped out. He thinks it feels like fire where your blood should be, stinging in your eyes constantly but you can still see the blurry outline of the world and that's too goddamn much. He doesn't want to see at all. But then...he only thinks he felt that. He can't remember if the pain he felt was in the real world, or in his mind. He doesn't know that in actuality, both are the same place. 

OUTSIDE THE UNSUBS HOUSE

"Clear." Morgan murmurs, and Spencer nods his head from the dining room, gesturing for Morgan to follow him, and they see him, the unsub, standing there, a gun to the hostages head, the pretty blonde girl. "Hey, easy," Morgan soothes "Just like her go, Haymes. It's over, you're surrounded." It's a bluff, he's not surrounded...yet. But he will be, soon. And besides, he's got two of the best FBI agents facing him with a gun right now. He might as well be surrounded. 

"I'm so sorry," Haymes sobs, hand shaking, and the blonde is crying too, but her is much more subdued, as though he's accepted her fate. "I had too! She taunts me! She was hanging out with her boyfriend when she loves me! She knows she loves me!"

"Mr Haymes," Spencer says softly, lowering his gun, so Derek keeps a firmer grip on his own, watching "Just let Rebecca go, she's not your wife. Look at her, you're hallucinating. You've been hallucinating this whole time, she's not your wife, Mr Haymes," his intelligent voice is soft and soothing, and Haymes sobs hysterically, but removes his arms from around Rebecca, who at first, doesn't quite believe it, but then runs, right out the door, she'll find help, Spencer thinks. The team are on their way. "Good, Mr Haymes, that's really good. We'll tell them you cooperated, now just...put down the gun."

He lowers the gun. 

Foolishly, Derek lowers his own, reaching around for the handcuffs, because the hardest part is over, right?

Wrong. 

Haymes has a change of heart, maybe because he abhors the thought of prison, maybe because he'd like to take down as many as he can and share his sorrow, he shoots at Morgan, and the next thing the dark agent knows, he's being pushed to the ground, weight on top of him, because Spencer took the bullet for him. Spencer took the fucking bullet. Now he's laying on top of him, bleeding, and he better not be dying, he better not. Derek sits up, and the rest of the team arrive, and they get Haymes, and they save Rebecca, and then the emergency services and rushing in, and Spencer's gripping Derek's hand, and Derek's crying, but Spencer's not, because Spencer's brave. He's always been brave. Spencer dies before the first medic can even kneel beside him. His cold, sweaty grip goes slack, and it doesn't end with heartfelt words of I love you, Derek can see that in Spencer's eyes, and he knows Spencer saw it in his. Spencer's last words were to put down the gun. He couldn't even get that. 

It's at that moment, that Derek's entire world shifts out of focus, and he realises, due to this coursing pain, that is much, much, much, much easier to cope, if he realises that none of this world was real. Spencer was never real, he can laugh, because he didn't really lose the only person he'd loved in his entire life. He can smile, because Spencer never existed in the first place. He can pretend to move on, because, if Spencer wasn't real, then Spencer didn't die, and there's no reason for Derek to weep into his pillow every night, a pillow that he swears still smells faintly of some figment of his imagination. There's no reason to weep. He's weeping over a world he made up! There's no reason! No reason...but he does it anyway. 

CURRENTLY 

Derek takes the change from his mind puppet in the coffee shop, and walks out. He goes to his car. He drives down the road. He gets to his apartment, and looks at photos on the wall. It's funny, how his mind won't let him throw these photo's away. But then, once you imagination something, it's pretty hard to forget it. One of his favourite figments is a man he designed called Aaron Hotchner. He's a little bit old, his hair's getting a little bit grey, but he comes to Derek's apartment every week with his fake son, Jack. Jack can make Derek smile a little bit. But once they leave, he tries to imagine a smaller apartment, so this one won't feel so large, and empty and...alone. But apparently his mind isn't strong enough for that, because when he opens his eyes, he's still there, clutching Spencer's satchel to his chest and crying like a baby. He doesn't understand how something so fake, can cause someone who only feels numbness, so much pain. 

 

OUTSIDE THE UNSUBS HOUSE

Rain falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was good, made me cry, but it was good. Breyito said, and I quote "We always see Spence on the mentally ill side of things, so I think having Derek there for a change would be interesting, right?"
> 
> Right.
> 
> x


	107. Coffee Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your inner unsub's a creepy little thing."
> 
> "Who's inner unsub is normal?" Spencer frowned, taking a sip from his coffee, Derek shrugged, rubbing his neck sheepishly
> 
> "No one's, I guess, but...you know...yours is especially creepy."
> 
> "Well then I guess you should always give me what I want," he tilts his face up for a kiss, which Derek obliges to happily 
> 
> "No doubt," he nods, kissing Spencer's lips, then his nose "But still....creepy."
> 
> "Derek."
> 
> "Sorry."
> 
> He doesn't say it. But it's still creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Cheshire_Jinx and a hint of Pepa   
> x

"Do you love coffee more than you love me?"

Spencer blinked, looking up from his book with wide eyes, before he laughed "Are you really asking me that question?"

"No, I know it sounds silly," Derek kicked his legs off the sofa and looked towards the counter, where Spencer was making a warm pot of coffee. "But...I've never seen you go a day without it, you know? And you're always snarky if you don't get one, and I think...if you had a choice over what you would have to have for the rest of your life, me or coffee, you'd pick coffee."

"That's a completely unrealistic hypothetical," Spencer muttered, pouring himself a mug "You know I hate completely unrealistic hypotheticals." 

Derek sighed. He did know that. 

"And besides," Spencer pottered into the living room, easing into an armchair "I could totally go without coffee."

"Oh yeah?" Derek snorted, rolling his eyes, turning off the basketball game. His team was losing anyway. Spencer arched an eyebrow "I don't think you could go one week without it. In fact, I bet you couldn't."

"What do you bet? Your soul?"

"Very funny. Do it. Prove you love me more than coffee. Show me you can live without it for one week. Do it. I dare you." 

"Fine." Spencer jutted out his chin like a child. "I will."

...  
...  
...

By Day 3, Derek regrets making the bet.

Spencer looks completely drained. Circles darker under his eyes because ironically enough, he can't sleep without caffeine. It's harder for him to pick out statistics out of his head and his migraines come back, and get worse. The rest of the team are worried about. It's late, really late, even Hotch has gone home, but Derek, Emily and Spencer keep ploughing through. Derek doesn't even know how Spencer's awake, he and Emily have had three cups of coffee, made by Garcia who'd ruffled Reid's hair pityingly. They have to pull an all-nighter, they have to clear this file for Strauss. It was a tough case. 

"Spencer," Emily says quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence, and the youngest team member looks up from his file

"Yeah?" he asks sleepily 

"Maybe you should go home, I mean...you don't look so good-"

"I'm fine." Spencer insisted with a tight smile, but Derek frowned

"No man, maybe you should go back to our place, we can finish this-"

"I'm fine." Spencer repeated, smile more forced than before, and he continued writing. Derek waited until Emily went to the bathroom, before murmuring

"I think I want to call off the bet-"

"I'm not an addict!" Spencer cries, snapping, and he stands, breathing ragged and Derek jumps in his chair at the outburst. The young brunette rubs his eyes harshly with the heel of his palm "I'm not an addict, I just-" his hands are shaking. They've been doing that a lot. "-I just...I'm dealing with it. I'm fine. I'm not an addict."

Derek swallows thickly. Spencer and addiction was never a good discussion, the last time they'd talked about it, Derek had accused Spencer of taking Dilaudide, but the kid had just had a rough day. Spencer had stormed out and they hadn't spoken for two weeks. Derek never accused him again. It was touchy, and Derek suddenly understood. "Spencer, you're not, I know that." He nodded "But you need to stay up-"

"You think I'm an addict," Spencer's eyes burned as he looked up at the ceiling, hoping gravity would stop his tears. It worked. Mostly. "My god, it's been three days and I almost can't do my job. I'm losing it. You know technically, caffeine is a drug. A drug is anything which affects the central nervous system, and caffeine is a stimulant. I'm losing my mind." He groaned, gritting his teeth "You're right. You were right. You are right, whatever. If I had to choose right now between you a cup of coffee, our relationship would be over-"

"Spence. I'm telling you to go and get a cup of coffee-"

"And prove that I'm an addict?" He yelled, and then saw Derek's face "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, "Damn, I didn't...I'm sorry. I'm just gonna...head home."

...  
...  
...

They get to the end of the week somehow, and it's Saturday and Derek pads into the kitchen to see Spencer having a staring contest with the coffee pot. Derek shoots him a small smile, they haven't been...intimate in a week. He's missed the feel of Spencer's lanky limbs and awkward, endearing manner. "Are you gonna have some?"

"I've had three cups." Spencer admits with a small tug of his lips, and its the first smile Derek's seen all week. He laughs, hugging Spencer tightly from behind, he kisses his temple

"You know Reid, we all have addictions. They don't have to be harmful. Garcia's addicted to online gaming, Emily to poker, Rossi to listening to jazz, you to coffee. Everyone has it, it's normal."

"What's yours?" Spencer asks curiously, turning to look up at his lover. Derek grins, kissing Spencer's forehead

"You, pretty boy."

"Ah." Spencer nods "I am a pretty great addiction." Derek grins, pouring himself a pot, and heading over to the TV. "Oh and Derek?"

"What's up, pretty boy?"

"If you ever make me go without coffee again, I will not hesitate to murder you in your sleep and drink a cup over your body while waiting for the cops." He walks over, straddling Derek, biting down on his neck, Derek hisses, setting down his mug and wrapping his arms around Spencer, grinding him down over his quickly forming hard on. 

"Duly noted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing some new commenters, and woah, the amount of hits this story has...you guys blow me away. Sorry I've been a little slow on the uptake, it is the summer holidays and for some bizarre reason my family want to spend time with me. And I'm also a little addicted to writing House fics. 
> 
> but this will not be forgotten!  
> x


	108. A hitch in your breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I make you stutter," Derek growled, dragging his teeth lightly over Spencer's neck
> 
> "Everyone makes me stutter," Spencer teased, clutching onto his boyfriends shoulders, legs wrapped tight around his waist 
> 
> "I make you hot," Derek bit down on Spencer's pulse point and the younger one whined, breathing ragged "Say it," Derek ordered, "Say it, you know I like it,"
> 
> Spencer sighed happily "You make me hot," he whispered, tearing at Derek's shirt "And I'm yours."

It's a hitch in his breath. 

Derek was sitting on a bus, listening to his ipod, when in between songs the bus lurched, and a woman swayed, almost falling over. The lanky brunette opposite him, bustling with a bundle of papers, stood, offering his seat to the woman. She smiled gratefully, beautiful and blond, maybe two years older than the skinny boy, she touched his arm "Thank you so much, I'm Chantelle."

"Uh..." Spencer rubbed the back of his neck, nodding "It's fine," he turned away and Derek bit back a smile, Christ, this kid had no idea how to handle woman. He stood now, slightly nearer to Derek, shuffling the papers and sliding them into his satchel. He was dressed well, tight jeans, purple shirt, back waistcoat. He had a boy band hair cut, brunette curls tumbling into chocolate brown eyes. The bus lurched again, and a guy smashed into him. Spencer stumbled, gripping the yellow pole, and frowning "Sorry," he murmured, though it wasn't his fault, the man who'd bumped him glared, before continuing down the bus. It made Derek angry, and he wished, for a moment, that he could stand up, and punch that guy down to the ground. 

The next song came on his ipod, and it was something by Jim Carrington, but as the bus started to move again, the sunlight grappled through the dirty windows, and Derek's breath hitched. At first glance, the kid was messy, thin, awkward. Now, he looked beautiful. His hair cascaded into glittering eyes, his skin was smooth and flawless, his wrists delicate, his neck long, Derek was startled by the sudden urge to strip the boy down gently, run his fingers over every inch of him, if not just for the beautiful contrast it would create, but because of how this boy would feel under him. 

Derek remembered reading somewhere, that if you wore your watch over your sleeves, it meant your skin was unusually sensitive, a trait found in gifted people. Spencer wore an old, leather bound watch over his purple sleeves, and Derek wondered what type of genius he was. And then Spencer caught him staring. He met Derek's eyes, and smiled, looking away, a flush colouring up his cheeks. Derek grinned wolfishly. 

When the bus came to a stop, and Spencer headed for the door, Derek stood, catching his delicate wrist. "Hey," he whispered "Could I have your number?"

Spencer's breathing hitched.


	109. Has he always looked like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets a hair cut.

Morgan poured some coffee, smiling to himself as he heard Rossi cursing in Italian down the phone in a neighbouring conference room. He'd lost some money in pool last night.

"Morning Morgan," came another cheerful voice, which Morgan automatically recognised as Spencer, he sipped his coffee, closing the cupboard

"Morning pretty boy, what's got you a-" Morgan freezes, turning around, to see Spencer, taking a bite of a croissant, a newspaper folded up into the size of an oxford dictionary, with a crossword showing that's half filled in takes up his attention. Spencer's in a white shirt, with a burgundy sweater vest and green tie, normal clothing with his satchel, but that isn't what grasps Derek's attention.

It's his hair.

Gone are the long, neck caressing strands of somewhat greasy hair, in it's place, a much shorter, but still somehow long, boy band haircut. Beautiful, dark brown locks with natural strands of warm caramel curl into his forehead, tickling his ears. It looks soft and silky and Derek suddenly wants to know how it feels under his fingers. He bets it feels wonderful. Spencer looks up curiously, doesn't even seem to notice Derek's gaze on his hair "Everything alright, Derek?" He asks softly.

His eyes.

Derek doesn't think he's ever had a clearer view of Spencer's eyes, they burn. Burn a sizzling brown, like the colour of bronze coins in a golden haloed room of angels. Spencer arched an eyebrow and smiles wildly, and _damn._ Derek thinks. _Has his smile always looked like that?_ "Derek, are you...staring at me?" He asks incredulously, amusement lacing his voice, and he runs his hands through his hair and all Derek can think of is how jealous he is of Spencer's hand. "Oh my gosh," Spencer laughed again, a flush rushing up to his cheeks "You're actually staring at me. Because of this?" He pointed to his hair, rolling his eyes "How typical of the 21st Century male. A haircut that follows the modernised trends of a particular year have me gaining your attention, you know Derek, you're not doing much to break the stereotypical image of the every day alpha male."

Derek follows him when Spencer walks out of the kitchen, still filling in his crossword "You stared at me when I shaved my beard."

"That's because I had never seen you without a beard before."

"Well I've never seen you with hair as gor-" He swallowed "With hair like that before."

Spencer mouth quirked into a teasing grin "Why, Derek Morgan, did you just call my hair gorgeous? Hey Rossi! Guess what Derek just called m-" Spencer gets cut off as Derek covered Spencer's mouth with his hand, eyes warning him, Spencer just laughs, a quiet muffled sound that makes Derek's hand shake, and the dark skinned agent sigh, he ruffles Spencer's hair, a wonderful excuse to touch it, and he thanks himself for being so physically intimate with the youngest team member.

"You look good, Reid." Derek nodded approvingly "Girls will be lining up for you."

"Just girls?" Spencer asked knowingly, and Derek growled in approval.

"Wait till after work Reid, unless you want me to cut to the front of the line right now, in front of all our co-workers."

Spencer pauses and pretends to consider it "I guess after work will have to do," he sighs, running his hands through his hair again, just to aggravate Morgan. The older man groans.

Boy, does he know how to pick 'em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna do one where you find out Spencer's actually blond but he dyes it because he's self conscious, I read another fic like that on this fandom and loved the idea, any of you interested in it?  
> x


	110. Freaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek freaks out too.

"What the hell are you doing?" Morgan laughed as he walked into the living room. Spencer rolled his eyes from where he was balancing precariously on the top of the back of the armchair, leaning against the wall, fiddling with the clock.

"Clocks are going back an hour," Spencer reminded "Gives us an extra hour in the day, probably another hour of sleep really, we could both use it," he twirled his finger around, and the clock spun back in time. It was an unfamiliar sight and gave Derek a slight headache. The ebony skinned man grinned wolfishly

"That's because you keep me up all night, pretty boy,"

Spencer half smiled, rather wryly, before setting the clock back on it's hook and climbing down. Derek almost wished for a moment that he would fall, just so he would catch him. Spencer walked towards the oven, and set about changing the time on their too. When Derek blinked.

"Hey! Wait a minute, this is _my_ apartment!"

Spencer shrugged, pressing a serious of buttons as he adjusted the settings. "Yeah?"

"Well...you're...you're..." Derek didn't know how to explain it, but Spencer was...changing his clocks? Setting the timer on his oven? Changing the time the alarm woke them up, and recording documentaries on his television. He had reorganised Morgan's bookshelf, as well as start sliding in his own books. Now that he thought about it, the wardrobe seemed a lot fuller than it was before. Derek glanced at the back of the door, to see Spencer's jacket and scarf hanging on it, and a pair of Spencer's shoes tucked in beside the sofa. He blanched. "You're _living here?!"_ He exclaimed. Spencer turned to him, grinning again

"That took three months. Garcia won the bet. I'm sure she'll be very pleased," he stood, wiping his hands on his jeans and frowning "I need to clean this oven, you just let all the grime collect."

That sounded like his mom and dad arguing when he was little. A familiar tone, that filled him with thoughts of home. He stumbled back, hitting the counter slightly. "You're...oh my god, you've actually been living here. We've moved in together? We...we live together?"

Spencer smiled softly, stepping forward and touching Derek's arm gently "Sorry, I didn't want to make it a big deal. I just...know how you are with commitment and everything and I didn't want to freak you out, you know how it is," he gave a little shrug. "You've never let anyone live with you before, so I just wanted to make sure you didn't freak out-"

Derek gave a small huff of laughter at that, shaking his head "Spence...all the way through this relationship, you've been the one freaking out. You freaked out when we went on our first date, freaked out after our first kiss, after our first night," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Spencer flicked his shoulders. "This is..." he laughed again "This is nice...it's nice to know that you're worried about me freaking out too,"

Spence beamed "Does this mean you're not freaking out?"

"Of course I'm freaking out," Derek whispered, drawing in the lanky genius for a bone crushing hug "But I've got you. And you make everything better."

Spencer nuzzled into his neck happily, "You're such a cliché."

Derek chuckled, pulling away, examining the oven "How about we clean it together?"

"Sure, I moved the sponges though, they're under the sink."

Derek sighed, pressing his forehead against Spencer's "You like to make things as difficult as possible, right?"

Spencer laughed, kissing Derek chastely. "We'll move them back to the cupboard."

"That's all I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I want to work on a much longer one, but I was reading through my drabbles and I'm just kinda wondering for a completely different idea I have never done before.  
> x


	111. Physical Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in months to come, Spencer can cuddle into Derek's arms after sex and fall asleep in seconds.

They couldn't hold hands in public. Well... _couldn't_ is the wrong word, because they could. It's just that Spencer...doesn't. It irritates Morgan to no end- Morgan, this very physical and happy person- who wants to hug or high five, fist bump or shoulder knock everyone he meets. He wants to be able to hold Spencer in public, but his little genius is firm with the rule. No. Simple as that. It's almost broken their relationship numerous times and Morgan has to admire Reid in all his stubborn glory. His boyfriend will bend to a lot of things (literally and figuratively, if you get my drift...) but not about this.

"So, Derek," Duke laughs, he and Cindy sit opposite Derek and Spencer in the small café near the edge of town on a sunny Sunday afternoon. "I met this great girl the other day, I'd love to set you up with her," Derek stills, and turns to Spencer, who has his nose buried in another book. He sighs

"I'm actually....with Spencer. Like...with Spencer."

Duke blinks, and laughs, before becoming serious again I've never even seen you kiss him!"

"I'm not comfortable with public affection." Reid says, ironically, he says it very comfortably, while Derek wants to hide behind his hand. Duke nods, the easy going guy he is, noticing the tension between the couple and trying to defuse it

"I get what you mean, I saw this couple the other day, they were practically eating each other on the bus, it's disgusting."

...

...

...

"That was embarrassing." Derek growled, as they headed back to their car.

Spencer frowned, looking up at his boyfriend "How so?"

"Spence! He didn't even know we were a couple! We've been meeting up with Duke and Cindy for months, and they didn't even know we were together!"

Spencer rolls his eyes, opening the car and sliding into the passenger seat "Maybe that's because we've never told them?"

"We knew they were dating! And how did we know? Because they hold hands! They kiss! Hell Spence, we should be able to hug in public at least!" Derek slams the car door hard once he gets into the drivers seat and it shatters everything into silence. The ebony skinned man sighs, energy draining and he rests his head on the steering wheel. He's wearing his normal back leather trousers and faded brown shirt. He doesn't need much to look perfect. "It's just...frustrating," he sighs.

"Derek..." Spencer's voice is placating but not reassuring "We have this fight all the time, are you...are you ever gonna get over it?" He gives a shaky laugh and Derek looks at him. Truly looks at him. Spencer dresses smart, he always has. Not particularly fashionable, but smart. In a dark purple shirt, sleeves rolled up, short sleeved sweater vest and tight jeans. Satchel slung over his shoulder covered by the seat belt. His glasses are on today, he doesn't like to wear his contacts on the weekend. "This is who I am. I don't like public intimacy, you knew that before we even got together!"

Derek puts the car into gear and revs the engine "I know." He says dully.

Spencer touches his shoulder, but Morgan can't look at him. "

"Spence," Derek whispers "I know, I know how much you've tried for me, it's just...difficult."

"I know." Spencer says quietly. "I'm sorry." Derek doesn't want him to be sorry for something he can't change. Because it isn't really Spencer's fault. He can't control it.

...

...

...

They're shopping for Emily's birthday present. Spencer scans the jackets for her, while Derek checks shoes.

"Excuse me," comes the voice of a man about Spencer's height with white blond hair.

Spencer turns, smiling "Yes?" "I was just wondering, would you hold this up on you? I want to get something for my friend and he looks like you," his voice is soothing and soft and Derek frowns, he's standing right beside Spencer- is this guy really going to try something on his boyfriend?

"Uh sure," Spencer shrugs, and holds it up, the white blond nods

"Perfect! And you know, purple is a really good colour on you, it matches your eyes," The white-blond flatters and Spencer ducks his head, flushing in that way he does whenever he gets a compliment he thinks he doesn't deserve. And really. Derek can't stand for that, he strolls over, wraps his arm around Spencer's shoulders, give the white-blond a look. The man glares at him, but scurries away like a rodent. As soon as he's gone, Spencer pushes away from him, brushing his shoulders as though he's been contaminated

"Was that really necessary?" The genius snapped. Derek stared at him as though he's grown two heads

"Spence! He was flirting with you!"

Spencer frowns "No, he wasn't. And even if he was, that's no excuse to break the rules-"

"Right, the rules, the fucking rules." Derek snaps and the shop assistant shoots them a warning look. Derek lowers his voice "I don't know if  can be in a relationship where I can't hold you when I want too. I feel like I'm on retainer. I feel like you only want to be in a relationship with me when no one else can see-" Spencer opens his mouth to interject and Derek cuts him off by continuing "Yeah, I know, that's not the case, but it's how I _feel_ Spencer. Can't you see that?"

Spencer hugs himself, in a gesture that's heartbreakingly familiar. But it just reminds Derek of everything. Spencer wasn't hugged enough as a child, his father wasn't there, his mother was always out of it. The most contact he got was from the school bullies and Derek _understands._ He does. He gets it. But..."Derek, I've changed for this relationship. A lot. I go out to nightclubs even though I don't want too, we moved in together though I was scared. I got over my fear of Clooney, I allowed us to be intimate. I came out to the team. But let me have this, okay? I will not change this part of myself for you."

"Reid, come off it!" Derek sighed "I didn't force you to change! You wanted to move in together and..." Derek trails off because...Spencer didn't want to come out to the team, he didn't want to keep Clooney, he doesn't like going out to nightclubs, he was terrified of becoming intimate, but he'd done it all anyway. The words still on Derek's tongue and he realises that Spencer is right. "I'm...sorry..." he manages, swallowing thickly. "I..."

Spencer takes a step away from him. "I think we need a break, Dere-"

"No! Spencer, wai-"

"Just a week apart, alright? One week." His voice is calm, but his eyes don't hold any of the adoring passion and love they normally hold for Derek.

...

...

...

"How about this," Derek proposed, after a week of being avoided skilfully by Spencer "I stop bugging you if you let us cuddle."

Spencer frowned thoughtfully, scratching his chin "I find it difficult to sleep when you want to do that." He examined Derek's depressed look and sighed. Spencer knew he was weird, off, not quite right, and Derek was delightfully normal despite all that had happened to him. So the genius nodded, "But I agree,"

So that night, after some make up sex, when Spencer would usually roll to the end of the bed and fall straight asleep, he let himself get held, and had to admit...it felt alright. Derek's soft peppery kisses on the top of his spine and back of his neck, strong arms wrapped tight around his stomach. But as nice as it was, it was still uncomfortable, and he couldn't get to sleep.

Derek noticed in the morning, the dark rings and bloodshot eyes, he sat up sighing. "Spence...this isn't going to work, is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Derek sighed.

...

...

...

Spencer goes to a therapist. He doesn't want to be _that_ guy. The weird one. He wants to be normal, well...as normal as Spencer Reid could ever be. It's a lovely woman, who's very kind and very caring. "The thing that's rather remarkable about you, Spencer," she begins "Is that you already know why you have an aversion to touch, and you've already come so far. The thing is though...you know how far you can push yourself, and you have pushed yourself right to the edge. You can't push anymore. So...why are you here?" Her blue eyes are like the sky, flickering like the steady focus on the wing beats of sparrows.

"I don't want this to be a problem that ruins my relationship."

"Okay," the therapist nods "Well...how about we try this..."

When Spencer gets home, he tells Derek the plan, and the dark man is all for it. It starts easy, they hold hands while watching TV, but that's it. They don't snuggle into each other like Morgan wants, but their hands are linked while they watch the Big Bang Theory. Derek can't help but tease Spencer mercilessly that he's just like Sheldon, and Spencer's long stopped protesting. He finds Sheldon amazing anyway.

After sex, Spencer curls up beside him, but insists that Derek doesn't recuperate. He doesn't want the ebony skinned arm wrapped around him, he wants Derek to pretend he isn't there. It makes the older mans fingers tingle but he can breath in the smell of Spencer's lemon shampoo and that's okay.

Spencer gives him tiny, second lasting side hugs in public, an awkward quirky little thing, but it's intimate enough to ward away any wandering flirters.

Four months later, they're watching a movie, and Spencer holds his hand.

Derek doesn't think he's ever loved him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every. Single. Comment.
> 
> I love you guys so much, and don't worry, I don't plan on ending this story any time soon, but if you guys get bored, just let me know :)  
> x


	112. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It feel so good waking up with you inside me," Matthew groaned, stretching, Sheemar kissed his shoulder, nuzzling into the side of his neck.
> 
> "Our chemistry on set is gonna be amazing."
> 
> Gubler grinned "Isn't it always?"

"What the hell was that I just saw, Matthew?" Sheemar laughed, walking onto the set of Criminal Minds. Matthew looked up, eyebrow arched as he laughed

"Is this like 20 questions?" he asked curiously, careful not to move too much as his makeup was being done. Moore sipped his coffee.

Sheemar sat on the desk, nudging Matt's shoulders "Come on, pretty boy floid, you didn't tell me you had a brand new modelling thing! I totally wanna buy those shoes now," his voice was teasing and praising at the same time and Matthew rolled his eyes

"It looks ridiculous, doesn't it? I don't even know why they asked me."

"Ah, that's easy." Derek laughed "You're all long legs and pretty," he went to ruffle Gubler's hair but the make up artist glared at him. "Sorry," he appeased. She shrugged

"I had to do extra work on him today," she sighs, swiping the brush under Matt's eyes "The dark circles are even worse than usual." Sheemar arched an eyebrow but Matthew was too busy yawning. Sheemar shooed the makeup assistant away, and she did, rolling her eyes.

"You gotta be more careful, pretty boy," Sheemar warned, examining the youngest member "What were you doing last night?"

"Alvin and the Chipmunks premiere." He sighed "Don't worry, I'm f-" he yawned again and Sheemar placed his fingers under Matt's chin, examining him carefully. "I guess, there was also the shoot you just saw outside. They get these things done fast- I also went to Japan over the weekend to do a 500 days of Summer interview. I guess...it's been a crazy couple of months. And don't I get shot in this episode?" He chuckled, patting Sheemar's hand "Don't worry about me, man, worry about yourself." He stood up, a little uncomfortable in Reid's sweater vest, but used to it now. "And remember, don't grow your beard, the scene won't run correctly."

"Yeah, yeah, you're not directing this time double G!"

Spencer waved him off with a laugh, disappearing behind one of the many walls.

...

...

...

"Matt?" Sheemar, paused, they were on the jet set, where Spencer Reid had fallen asleep on the sofa, as they ended most episodes. "Matt, get up?"

Matthew blinked wearily, stretching, before sitting up "Oh _crap."_

"You were really asleep?" Sheemar bit his bottom lip "Dude, maybe you should take a few days-"

"I can't." Matthew insisted "I'm auditioning for this movie called 'Life After Beth'-"

Sheemar ignored his protests, taking him by the arm down to the car park and pushing him into his car. "We're going to my place." He said firmly "We'll play a little basketball, and then you are going to get 10 hours of sleep. Even if I had to tie you down to get you to do it."

Matthew smirked, leaning his head against the window and yawning again "You know, I might not mind that."

Sheemar made a low whistling noise "Really?"

"Really."

"Huh." He grinned wolfishly "Ain't that something to think about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before this one is a new one too, so you know...check that out!  
> x


	113. Angel with Shot gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an Angel with a shot gun, fighting till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'd throw away my faith babe, just to keep us safe, don't you know you're everything I had? And I wanna live not just survive, tonight. Woah. Woah. Woah....woah...I'm an angel with a shot gun fighting till the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well...hello," JJ paused the briefing as she saw Spencer and Derek walk in. The two of them smiled and sat down. Rossi frowned
> 
> "Uh...Reid?"
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> Aaron arched an eyebrow "You're blond."
> 
> Spencer opened the file, genuinely curious "So?"
> 
> "Well then," Emily shrugged with a smile "Nothing."
> 
> Garcia beamed "You look great Reid,"
> 
> Spencer didn't look up from the file, but smiled behind his hands "Thanks Garcia."

Spencer yawned, snuggling further into Derek's warm jean clad thigh, as another episode of House finished. Derek hummed fondly, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into Reid's silky boy band hair. He frowned a little, examining the brown curls he had fallen in love with. "Hey Spence," he cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had lingered comfortably in their apartment that Thursday evening "Did you know your hair gets lighter towards the roots?"

Spencer was still for a moment, before shrugging non-committedly "I hadn't noticed."

"It's almost...blond?" Spencer said nothing and Derek stared in shock, before grinning wildly "No way! Oh my god, are you-"

"No!" Spencer cried, siting up, shaking his head, which only sent his hair tumbling into his eyes. "No. I'm not. Never have been."

"Oh Spence," Derek beamed as though it were the best thing in the universe "You're blond! Woah! Why do you die it?"

Spencer raked a hand harshly over his hair, sighing "I just...I don't like it blond." _As if I need something to make me look even me effeminate._ "I've been dying it ever since I was 12."

"But blonds have more fun," Derek wiggled his eyebrows and Spencer shot him an exasperated look "Come on, I know a trick to get all the dye out of hair. My sisters had to use it all the time." He takes Spencer's wrist and starts leading him to the bathroom. Spencer shook his head

" _No way."_ He pulled his arm free, crossing them across his chest "I got bullied horrendously in the first year of high school. You know how hilarious people find it when a blond doesn't fit the pattern of their dumb blond jokes?" He shivered at the memory, and Derek collected Spencer into his arms, kissing his forehead.

"There's no point fighting me on this." Morgan said firmly, and his enthusiasm was intoxicating, so Spencer let himself be lead to the bathroom, where he was instructed to sit in front of the sink and tip his head back while Derek worked his magic. It was oddly soothing, so he closed his eyes and let Derek work his stuff. Besides, if it didn't work out, he still had his favourite brown hair dye hiding under the bed. Maybe about an hour later, Derek finished drying and brushing, and then stood in front of Spencer and _stared_ at him. "Christ, Spence," he shook his head "It's amazing."

And it was. Beautiful, golden locks of silky blond hair tumbling into his forehead. It made Spencer look less pale, and brought out little flicker of melted embers of lava in brown eyes. Spencer blushed, turning to look in the mirror and shaking his head wistfully. "Now _that_ brings back a lot of memories. I look like a girl, Derek."

"No, you don't, you look like...a male model, or one of those Treseme guys for the men adverts." He hauled Spencer up for a kiss, a little giddy "I'm dating a hot blond,"

"And I'm dating a teenager," Spencer stated dryly, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, searching for the comfort he always found there. Today was no exception, Derek kissed the top of his head.

"You look like an angel."

"With a gun."

Derek huffed a laugh "A kiss ass angel with a gun."


	114. Convenient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bodies mold together on the bed.
> 
> Spencer's head fits into the crook of Derek's neck, Derek's palms splay perfectly across the entirety of Spencer's back. The lany genius twines his legs with the ex-basketball player and their hips meld like the end pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 
> 
> "I love you," Spencer yawns tiredly. Derek kisses his head 
> 
> "Love you too, dork." 
> 
> "M'not a dork," he slurred sleepily. Derek chuckled, the vibrations making Spencer shiver with delight 
> 
> "Yes you are, but you're my dork." 
> 
> "Oh." Spencer smiles happily "Well that's okay then,"

If you thought about it, their love, was a love of convenience.

It wasn't that Derek thought he could look after Reid, or develop some sort of protective instinct, it was just that Hotch thought he could look after Reid. And it wasn't that Reod felt safe and adoring in Morgan's presence, it was just that Gideon thought he would feel safe in Morgan's presence.

So they were always just bundled together.

And eventually, conveniently, it just came together. 

"It's a woman," Spencer called factually from where he was knelt on the forest floor, blue crime scene gloves clashing with his long, old fashioned gentlemens black coat and long purple tie. He traced the bone carefully, testing the fragility. 

Derek watched interestedly, Spencer's hair had grown longer recently, almost touching his shoulders, curling at the end and Derek wondered why. Gideon had been gone a long time, maybe Spencer was reluctant to look how he used too. He snapped his mind away from inter team profiling when the detective scoffed 

"How could you possibly know that? The body's almost entirely decomposed and it's been here for years!" 

Derek smirks at the detectives stupidity, but hides it behind his hands. He's grown to like this now, after all, we grow to like the familiar. He knows his Spencer handles skepticism to his brilliance, and it's by being brilliant. "Well," the lanky genius clears his throat "A woman's pelvis curls inwards and is wider, because they're designed to give birth to children. If you check the bind structure, it can actually push itself out, which happens after puberty, and by the stiffness of the joints, we can probably guess that this victim was in her mid 20's."

See, familiarity. 

Convenience.

It's the same with Spencer, he's grown used to having Derek put his vest on for him, even though the genius is perfectly capable. Derek always tightens the straps harshly, as though he's petrified that Spencer might take it off. Spencer's become comfortable with hanging behind Derek, as the ebony skinned agent kicks doors down and drives like a maniac. 

They become closer, because of the amount of time they're forced to spend together. It becomes convenient to go and grab lunch together, to get each other coffee, to crash on each other's couch and play cards on the jet. And along the way, they learn each other's likes and dislikes. 

"Here you are," Derek grins handing Spencer a cup "Coffee. Milk, three sugars, and cinnamon."

Spencer thanks him with a grateful smile, taking a sip and pushing the file along the table for him. Morgan doesn't look at it, Spencer arches an eyebrow "Are we taking a break?" He inquires curiously.

"Go on a date with me," Derek whispers, eyes burning with intensity. Spencer hums.

"Okay." 

And it's easy and convenient. Living together just fits. They become what everyone thought they would become, but not because they originally felt that way, it's because other peoples hopes and Garcia's dreams changed their pathways. Made their togetherness normal. 

Sometimes other people changed the course of your life. 

And they made Spencer and Derek's love convenient. 

But it's still love, and they're still happy. 

And it's good enough for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got back my inspiration for this story. Love ya :)


	115. Howling at the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're howling at the moon and back, if you be, if you be my baby....take for a whirl to where we belong, if you could be my baby yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharp teeth lung over clears, and the snapping of powerful jaws scare Spencer, who waits, diligently on the side line. It's clear people on the other side don't want to fight, hell, neither does Garcia. So it's really only Derek and Aaron. 
> 
> But they go at it.
> 
> Go at it, and go at it. 
> 
> Until Hotch and his back retreat, and Spencer leaps forward, to tend to Derek's wounds with a tender tongue and loving muzzle. We did it Spence, he thinks. Spencer woofs.
> 
> We did.

_**Derek. Enough.**_ Hotch growls, tall, all black fur and looming. His wolf is impressing, a clear and steady Alpha with sharp white teeth and green eyes. **_Submit._ **

_**NO!**_ Derek growls, standing tall too, and he doesn't quite match Hotch's stance, but he's tall too, with dark, dark brown fur, clean cut and angry. _**I don't want to be your subordinate anymore. I want to be Alpha. Step. Aside.** _ Emily, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Garcia all whine pitifully, not liking the dispute. The moon shone down into the clearing of the thick woods, and Hotch digs his front paw into the ground, claws glinting purposefully under starling.

 ** _Submit._ ** Hotch orders.

Derek howls up at the moon to show his annoyance at the lack of development in this tired old conversation. He examines the black wolf carefully. Fighting Hotch would be a stupid thing to do. Though Morgan would probably win, he has strength and youth on his side, Hotch is talented too, and he's been Alpha for a long time, he's got tactics. They'd both end up injured, relationships broken. _**Fine. Then I'm staring my own pack.**_ He barks. Stepping back, head held high. _**Who's joining me?**_

_**Derek. Don't be ridiculous. We're not just a pack, we're a family.** _

_**Hotch. You try to stop me, and I'll fight.**_ His ears prick up, and suddenly everyone's aware that this isn't fake. This is a real threat. _**Who's joining me?**_ He repeats. Garcia howls to the moon, and scampers across the clearing, an almost dusty pink wolf, she stands behind Morgan, ears bowed in new submission. JJ makes a confused woofing sound towards Emily, but Emily stays put, so JJ follows suit. Rossi bares his teeth angrily towards Derek.

 _ **Betrayal.**_ The Italian wolf growls.

But Derek isn't looking at him, he's looking at Spencer. The runt of the litter. Too skinny, too small, but he's fast on his feet, with long, shaggy brown fur and warm brown eyes, his teeth are sharp, but he rarely kills. He normally lives off the berries and rare grass, and it just makes him thinner. Spencer whimpers uncertainly, and Hotch growls when he sees Derek eyeing him.

 _ **Spencer's mine.**_ Hotch whispers, besides, he rather likes the power of 5 against 2, plus, Spence may not be great in a fight, but he always knows how to break down their strategy.

Derek howls again, neck long and furry and arched. _**Isn't that his choice to make?**_ He challenged viciously. Hotch glared glinting daggers at him, but acquiesces and moves aside. Spencer shakes under the intensity. He pants, tongue out, looking between Hotch and Derek.

When he moves towards Derek, Hotch lunges, pinning Spencer on his back, a sharp, terrible bite to his neck. Spencer _howls_ like he's screaming towards the moon and becomes limp.

He then stays by Hotch's side.

Derek steps forward, head cocked _**You think you're the only one who can bite him, Hotch? Hand him over-**_

_**No!** _

_**He wants to come with us!** _

Spencer stands up, head bowed, neck aching, hunched over, he limps towards Derek. He collapses promptly after reaching their side of the clearing, Garcia stands by his side, trying to hold him up, but Spencer crumbles to the ground. Derek moves over, manoeuvring the limp wolf so Spencer's warm body rests over his back. He stands strong, Garcia by his side, and they turn, and run into the night, a new pack.

When Spencer wakes up, he finds himself already nuzzling Derek's chin. Garcia's asleep in the corner of the den and Derek licks Spencer's forehead. _**Sleep, Reid.**_

 _ **Yes, Alpha.** _ Spencer curls his legs under him, tail moving slowly as he rests.

_**Don't call me that.** _

_**Aren't you?** _

_**I'm more than that to you, Spencer. Just like you're more than an Omega to me.** _

Spencer barks softly, snout disappearing into hair on Derek's shoulder. _**I love you.**_

_**I love you too, Reid. Now sleep. Hotch will come back in the morning. Prepare for a fight.** _

_**You're gonna let me fight?**_ Spencer asks eagerly, and the bigger wolf winces

_**No. You can help plan.** _

_**Great. More of the same.**_ Spencer hums tiredly.

_**No Spence, nothing's ever gonna be the same again.** _

Spencer huffs accordingly, almost purring under Derek's grip, in happy acceptance. Derek rests his chin on Spencer's head, their tails plaiting around each other, just _being._ It's a small pack, but it's loyal, and it's Derek's.

And he finally has everything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ignoring prompts! I am doing them, slowly but surely :)


	116. That God Forsaken Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they go hiking in the woods.
> 
> The moment they hear something in the bushes.
> 
> The second where they both get grabbed.
> 
> The love, that brings them through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS OF: kidnapping, rape (non-explicit), paedophilia, underage, non-consensual, starvation. 
> 
> And a happy ending :)

The two 17 year olds huddle together in the corner of the cave. Derek has his arms wrapped around Spencer, they're both filthy with a mixture of blood, tears, sweat and mud. The wrought iron cage seals them in, and though the cage is spacious, the draft is limited, and they're warm, they can't stop shaking. "W-where'd you think he is?" Spencer sniffs, looking around, peering into the darkness, for only a tiny, flickering buzz lamp hangs on the side.

"I don't know," Derek admits, he doesn't look around though, just in case he does see someone.

Then he steps out of the shadows, and if possible, the two of them curl into the wall. He's a big, ugly man with a beard that looks like it's eager to get away from his face. His eyes leer at the young boys, and he unlocks the cage, it hinges disgustingly with a loud creak, it's old and over used, but incredibly strong. "You." The old, bulbous man sneers, pointing at Derek. "Come with me."

Derek stiffens, arms tight around Spencer "I'm not leaving him."

The man glares, before turning to Spencer "You want water, boy?" Spencer stares at him with wide eyes, before nodding, his throat feels dry, like sahara burnt sand. "Come with me." He says to Derek again "And I'll give him water."

Derek feels Spencer hold his hand tightly, whispering at him not to go, that he was lying, that he's not thirsty, but Derek stands, kisses his forehead, whispers that he'll be back.

And then he's gone.

He's gone for a long time.

Spencer hums tunelessly to himself, because the silence is deafening. His sweater vest feels too loose, and he's sure if he focuses hard enough he can see the outline of his veins. When Derek comes back, Spencer raises eagerly to his knees. But Derek won't look at him. He moves to the other side of the cell, away from Spencer. "Morgan?" Spencer whispers, eyes burning with tears "Morgan? What happened? What happened, tell me what happened!"

"Be quiet, Reid." he ebony skinned man retorts quietly, pulling his knees up to his chest, and resting his cheek on them, he looks off to the side, back hunched and Spencer's stomach coils, he calls out brokenly-

"Derek..."

"Boy," The man is back, he looks happier, relieved, stress-free, and he passes through the bars a bottle of water. It's cool in Spencer's hands, and the brown eyed boy stares up at him.

"What did you do to him?" He demands, and the man grins treacherously, before disappearing. The strange coiling feeling is back, Spencer opens the water, and drinks exactly a quarter of the bottle, pacing himself, before he sidles up to Derek, holding it out. Derek rejects the drink. "You have too...you'll die-"

"Don't touch me right now, Spencer."

Spencer nods pitifully, and slinks to the other side of the cell. He leaves the water with Derek, and silence rains down on then. Hot tears glide softly down Spencer's angular cheek bones. He has a bad feeling he knows what just happened to Derek, but he doesn't want to think about it. He won't be able to breathe if he does. Night falls, and the temperature drops, and it doesn't seem like the man is coming back, so the lanky teenager calls out to Derek, who hasn't moved an inch "W-will you...will you hold me?"

There's silence for a long time, and Spencer thinks maybe Derek doesn't hear him, until he gets a response, simple, eloquent "No."

Spencer sniffs harder, eyes burning with tears, he wipes his runny nose "...B-but I'm cold."

That's all he needs to say, and it strikes something in Derek, and he holds his arms open for Spencer to cuddle into, hunched over, breathing heavily. "The next time he comes for me, Spencer," Derek begins "Run. Run away and do not look back. Promise me that. Promise me." It's not what Spencer wants to do, but he nods, and he promises and they fall asleep, tucked into each other. It's not a very deep sleep, it's light and restless and they shake, but it's enough.

In the morning, the man comes back.

And he points at Spencer.

It sends Derek into a fit of rage, he tries to fight the man, but he's weak, and he's thrown back against the wall, and Spencer's crying, because Derek's reaction has just confirmed what he thought. Spencer's dragged away and Derek claws at the mud walls and iron cage, till his finger tips are nearly just bone and blood.

When Spencer comes back, he's shaking and dull, and _limping._  Derek crawls to him "Spen-"

But Spencer's standing up, and looking at the man stood in the entrance of their prison, and he's kicking him hard, right between his legs. The man cries out, and falls down in pain, and then Spencer's collapsing.

Derek doesn't need anymore than that. He picks Spencer up, and _runs._ Up through a serious of mud tunnels, crawling on bad knees, till he comes out in the middle of the forest. He sprints for his life, holding over of Spencer's arms over his shoulders, the other firm around his waist and his footsteps thud through sticks and twigs and that god forsaken mud. And a man in vest grabs his arms. "Don't touch me!" Derek roars, before blinking, because that's...that's _sunlight_ streaming down onto his face, and the man above him has letters on his jumper. FBI...FBI- FBI, like the police, Derek chokes in relief, and the man is holding him up. "Derek Morgan? I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, you're fine, okay? You're safe now."

"Spenc- where's Spencer?" Derek asks, blinking rapidly, and the sunlight feels so damn good on his face.

"He's in your arms, Derek," Agent Hotchner says softly "Come on,"

...

...

...

Spencer opened the front door, and pressed his lips together, the sunshine on the Saturday morning two weeks later, shone down onto them. They had both filled in the weight they lost, mostly. Derek looked up at him. "You cut your hair."

Spencer ran his hand through the shorter style and nodded. "Is there something you wanted, Derek?"

"We haven't... We haven't hung out, since the...the thing..."

"So?"

"Spence," Derek frowned "Come on man, you can't push me away, we need each other," he takes Spencer's hand "This is tearing me up too, Spence. I should have been there to protect you, and I wasn't, and _I'm sorry._ But don't punish me by leaving me out to dry,"

Spencer sighs, he steps down, and he hugs Derek tightly, burying his face into the crook of his neck "We're broken, Derek," he whispered "We're broken, don't you get it? I don't want us to be together just because we're broken."

"How about us being together, because together...we're fixed?"

Spencer laughs, blinking back tears. "We're a right pair," he muttered, Derek kissed his temple.

"We always have been, Spence."


	117. Technophobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And...what's that third one?"
> 
> Derek chuckled, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist and kissing his shoulder "That's the return or enter button."
> 
> "And...what does it do?"
> 
> "On a word document it starts you on a new line, on a password entry it submits the password attempt."
> 
> Spencer winced "Do they sell laptops without that?"
> 
> Derek laughed "Maybe we should hit the bookstore instead,"

"Derek!" Spencer called pathetically from the living room "I'm confused again!"

Derek jogged into the living room, rolling his eyes fondly, jumping onto the sofa beside his boyfriend and taking the iPad, "You just..." He flicked his finger "Swipe to the right," 

"Oh." Spencer blinked, scrunching up his nose like am adorable, confused bunny "And how do you go back?"

"You swipe to the left," Derek grinned, turning the iPad for Spencer to try swiping left, the brunette examined the screen, placing his finger on it hesitantly, and dragging it across left painfully slowly, swiping left. He beamed when it worked.

"Thank you," he chimed with an award winning smile, like a young child. 

Derek chuckled, kissing Spencer's cheek "I like teaching you things, it's as rare as it is fun," Spencer rolled his eyes, continuing to swipe through the FBI's annual stock take. His attention was soon wrapped back into the study and Derek rolled his eyes, kissing Spencer's temple, and the younger one just hums his love back.

As soon as Derek's back in the bedroom, Spencer calls out-

"Derek! I'm confused again!" 

The ebony skinned man sighed "Coming!" He called tiredly, but he can't keep the affection out of his voice. 

He never could, when it came to Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you and your comments xx


	118. Not Just the Southern States

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHITE WASH ROOMS.
> 
> COLOURED WASH ROOMS.
> 
> WHITE SCHOOLS.
> 
> COLOURED SCHOOLS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself, was born in here, my mother, born in India. She passed on to me, her dark skin. I'm not black, by no account, but had I been my colour years and years ago, I'd have suffered racism. Nowadays, I don't think twice about the colour of my skin, and something my sister once said always makes me smile. 
> 
> "Being coloured sounds much more interesting than being white. Being white is like God hasn't used all his crayons on you yet." She is very pale herself, with nice ginger hair (my dad's from Ireland)
> 
> Obviously, those of you that are white (and I do most of the time consider myself in that fraction) are awesome, and I love you, it's just those white supremacists that we need to be wary of.
> 
> That was weird, it was just to show you that Racism is something I hate, and I hate that not even today, can everyone be comfortable in their skin. I mean- I'm only nearing 17, and don't know that much about the world, but I do know that ignorance, in this case, is not bliss. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

The sun beat down mercilessly, much like a majority of white people up in the Northern states. Derek Morgan, as was his given name, worked tirelessly to tend the garden, mind the cattle, make dinner and other house hold duty. But he wouldn't complain. Slaves had it much worse off than him. He was owned by a relatively kind man of the name Jason, who was away at work a lot, and his son, Spencer Reid, a few years younger than Derek at about 24, Spencer rarely left the house, intelligent as he was, did most of his communication to the outside world by writing.

"Sir?" Derek knocked on Spencer's door, and the door nudged open. He peered inside, and there on the floor, sprawled out, was the young Spencer Reid. Long, brown hair cascaded across his face, all in disarray, a text book open on his chest. He was so goddamn _beautiful._ Derek cleared his throat, knocking on the wood again, to stir him "Sir?" He called "Mr Reid?"

Spencer blinked wearily, slightly startled, before relaxing "Oh hey, Derek," he yawned, looking around, frowning at the sunlight streaming in. "Oh goodness, what time is it?" He stood up, collecting his books and throwing them onto his bed. Derek smiled

"It's just gone midday, I've come to clean your room,"

"Oh, don't bother with that, it's way to hot to do be moving around today,"

Derek sighed "I don't think your father would approve."

Spencer paused, and appeared to ponder than for a moment, before nodding, eyes glimmering with sympathy "Well, at least let me help, it's my mess, after all," Which wasn't strictly true. Spencer didn't make a lot of mess, sure, he left pieces of paper everywhere, half done research studies and handwritten notes, but he was _clean,_ and a little clustered. But not messy.

"I can manage, Sir-"

"Call me Spencer," Spencer insisted, shuffling a bundle of papers onto the desk, straightening their edges with graceful fingers "I've never seen the need for all these formalities," he said mostly to himself, as Derek began polishing the bathroom mirror. "I mean, humans are _equal._ There shouldn't be ownership and other stuff like that. Darwin you know, all in all, we're all the same, we're all related to each other in some form or another, and that doesn't mean one of us can demand respect. I mean, I get we all need authority and dictator ships are a little ridiculous, but I hear democracy's the future. Have you ever read the works of Karl Marx, Derek?"

"I can't read, Sir."

Spencer paused from his sorting, to look up, and Derek hated the sympathy in his eyes. Before he could help himself, he spoke-

"Please don't look at me like that." As soon as he said it, he realised he'd over stepped his boundaries, and knelt down, leaning against the bed, shirtless torso baring his back for a whipping. They were rare in this household, but they did occur. Derek jumped when he felt a warm palm splay over his left shoulder.

"Derek, get up," Spencer said softly, he guided the older man to the bathroom mirror that had just been polished, and stood beside him. They looked at their reflections. They were the same height, the same gender with the same colour eyes, but they were completely different. Derek had muscles that glistened all down his body, they made him worth a lot more as a slave. Spencer didn't have an inch of muscle on him, the kid was barely skin and bones and you'd never guess he came from one of the higher making families. Derek's head was clean shaven, Spencer's head was a tumbling mess of brown locks. Spencer's skin was nearly ashen, white as you could get it, and Derek's glinted at dark, warm chocolate. "We're different," Spencer smiled, and Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the statement of the obvious "But... _we are the same."_

Derek's shoulders slumped, he wasn't in the mood for this. "Sir, may I get back to my duties?"

Spencer leaned forward to trace very gently (so as not to leave marks on the just cleaned surface) his nose. And then he leaned over to Derek's reflection, and traces his nose. And then their eyes. It should have been less intimate, the way Spencer was touching Derek's _reflection_ and not him. But it wasn't. Derek watched and could almost feel the caress on his own skin. "I don't know when you stopped believing we were equals Derek. We've been raised together. You were 7 when my father..." he didn't say 'bought you' though it would have fit "Brought you to our home, and you became a part of the family. We've known each other nearly all our lives, and somewhere along the way, the little boy who was brought here, turned himself into a slave."

"Turned myself into a slave?" Derek nearly snarled " _I_ didn't turn myself into a slave, _your father_ did that."

"Did he?" Spencer arched an eyebrow quizzically "Someone can tell you do to menial, pointless work everyday for no money, claim that they own you and you belong to them, but only when you start to believe that it's true, only when you start to think 'hmm, maybe I am lesser than them' you become a slave. You weren't a slave when you came here Derek, and you've made yourself one now."

"What do you want me to do, Spencer?!" Derek sighed, exasperated, eyes stinging with tears "There's nothing I can do about it! Don't you see? If I speak out I'll be killed!"

"Run away," Spencer whispered, eyes alight with passion "With me, to England. I hear it's different there, my friend, who I write to in my letters, she's a scientist Derek!" He gave a laugh of relief "Do you see? A _scientist!_ A female scientist! The strides they're making. She says of how black people can work, can earn and have their own houses! She says of how a black man can marry a white woman! Or a white man can marry a black man or-" he cuts himself off, because he knows, that it doesn't matter, the world will _never_ accept, a man and a man, no matter their colour. So he continues onwards "Come with me, Derek, I've money for tickets, we can stow away on a boat."

"Spencer..." Derek shakes his head "This is my life. Right here. This is who I am now. We all dream of lands across the oceans, but _this_ is where we are. We learn to play with the hand we're dealt."

"I'm giving you a chance to swap your hand, for a better one. For three aces, Derek," he takes Derek's hand, hair tumbling into his eyes " _Come with_ me...or just...play Solitaire."

And Derek does.

Things are better in England.

Things get better as time goes by.

Things get better...with Spencer.


	119. Demi Lovato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling when I sleep...

Derek Morgan had never been _truly_ happy.

Then he met Spencer Reid.

That's how most stories start, right? Love stories, anyway. Good love stories.

But Spencer just... _radiated_ complete joy.

The first time Spencer made Derek smile, Derek never stopped.

"You see, Luke said it took 19 years to make the first death star, which doesn't make any sense, because surely by that time lapse, there would have already been 8 death stars all ready to use, I mean-" he smiled wildly "How ridiculous can you get, right?"

Derek huffed a quiet laugh at Spencer's ridiculousness "Sure kid, that keeps me up at night too,"

"I know, right!"

Derek laughed, shaking his head wistfully as he stood, ruffling Spencer's hair heading for the kitchen.

It snowballed from there, really. The annoying way he cheated at cards despite the fact he'd win anyway. The way he went on and on _and on_ about random facts and laughed at his own jokes, how he was incapable of finishing a story without cracking a smile. The way he repeated his mothers advice with the upmost faith in them, the way he made Rossi even more uncomfortable during turbulence flights. His smile was perfect. Even when he got kidnapped and almost killed and harboured a drug addiction for months- he still found a way to make Derek smile. The way he didn't know everything, but he still knew everything.

"But think about it," Spencer cleared his throat "Who shares the exact same genetic makeup as someone?" Everyone stared at him, but it was Morgan who was forced to say it.

"Reid," he warned "Tell me you're not really floating the idea of an evil twin."

"Not at all," Reid assured with the upmost confidence "The normal concept is good twin, evil twin, but in this case, it would evil twin, _eviller_ twin." He clasped his hands together, turning to glance at everyone's expressions, before biting his bottom lip. "Or...maybe not..."

Derek laughed.

His addiction to Halloween, the costumes, the Edgar Allen Poe shadow puppet theatres, the way he thinks statistics is the best way to pick someone up at a bar. The way he reads those damn government reports. So as Derek lay in bed, alone, on a lonely Thursday night, he smiled in the darkness, just remembering the days events. How Spencer had tried to teach Seaver about Doctor Who and how it was a rip-off but he loved it anyway. The fact he drifts off, with a smile on his face, put there by the memories of Doctor Spencer Reid, should be hint enough. Derek just completely loved being around him, being near him, seeing him complain about Derek's driving, seeing him add too much sugar to his coffee, the way he was _so uncomfortable_ around hookers.

"Woah! Cool! A guitar!"

Oh yeah, and the times he acts like a teenage boy, because _he was one_ a few years ago and he never really got the chance to be one.

"Please, boy wonder-" Rossi calls "-Don't break it!"

"Pfft, I'm not gonna break it," Reid calls, and only a second later there's a horrible crashing sound, Hotch, Emily and Morgan shoot each other glances, before Reid's voice calls out again "Okay! That wasn't the guitar! It was a box of...what looks to be very expensive snow globes. Why is there a box of snow globes in the FBI?"

Rossi's laughter lets them know that everything's okay, and a moment later, Spencer appears out of the office holding a guitar in his hands. He sits on the edge of his desk, and Emily and Hotch go to find Rossi and help unpack in his new office. Morgan slides his hands into his pockets and arches an amused eyebrow at Spencer.  "So pretty boy, can you play?"

Spencer beams, as though he wanted to question to be asked, and positions the guitar across his knees " _But you're so hyptonising, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unravelling, your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me..."_ And his fumbling fingers that are usualy only good for magic tricks and grand sweeping gestures, play so beautifully, Morgan can only stare in wonder, eyes sparkling. Spencer laughs at his face, head tipping back to show a lovely expanse of throat. Spencer stills his movements "I've been trying to get into teen pop culture, but I got a little distracted by Demi Lovato. It's a nice song though, right?"

Derek nods, feelings this inexplicable urge to pull Spencer in for a searing kiss, instead he sings " _See this heart? Won't settle down. I'm terrified of what you do, my stomach screams just went I look at you. Run far away, so I can breath, even though you're far from suffocating me, I can't set my hopes too high because every hello ends with a good bye. But you're so hypnotising..."_ the lyrics aren't exactly right, but they're what Derek can remember from hearing his sisters play the song, and Spencer adapted easily playing the chords for him. And it sounds good. Damn good. "Why'd you like the song?" Derek asks, and Spencer half smiles, which makes Derek smile. There are two reasons Spencer likes the song. Firstly, the artist. Demi Lovato has gone through the rehab process, and even though he's never met her, he feels a kindred spirit, as some do when they're desperate. But the other reason, the more prominent.

"Because...you're so hypnotising, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep..."

Derek pulls the guitar away from him, and captures him in a soft, gentle, promising kiss. Immediately, he can feel the happiness spread from Spencer's veins into his own heart, and his body seems to inflate with joy. He knows he's found it. The human species long wait and search for happiness. He's found it, as cliché as it is, in love. He's found his reason for existence in Spencer Reid. He knows who he is and what the world is for a second, for a moment, the whole universe just makes so much sense, and he wants to dance and sing and shout, he wants the whole world to know, and at the same time, he wants to keep it to himself. Keep it private and sacred.

"I didn't even know you could sing."

"I can't," Spencer chuckled "I sound like a screeching cat."

Nonsense, Derek thinks, you sound perfect.

_But you're so hypnotising, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling while I sleep...kiss me quick, but make it last._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the song Catch Me, by Demi Lovato, obviously, and it just reminds me of Spencer/Derek. Maybe...give it a listen for me?
> 
> Pepa! I am working on your prompt about the birthday one! Don't think I've forgotten about you :)  
> x


	120. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Season 7, Episode 1.

Morgan stood with Emily, Hotch, JJ and Rossi at the back of the room. They were under orders, not to speak. This was Reid's interview. This was Reid in front of the judges.

"You're the one who wanted Ian Doyle to be released?" Asked the man in the middle, the obvious leader, he sat behind a large thick oak desk as though that could protect him from the possibility of accusations flung right back at him. Spencer, now with shorter hair, in a purple shirt and tie with a beige sweater-vest, looked up at him, almost lazily, fingers curled in the air with this aura of confidence that had Morgan's blood racing. Two short syllables, dragged beautifully against sinfully soft pink lips.

"I am."

"And you're the only agent who has not requested reinstatement to the unit?"

Derek bit back a growl, and Emily touched his shoulder as warning. That was true. The rest of them had all reapplied to the BAU, Spencer, had not. It was a character flaw and a character strength at the same time. When Spencer cared about someone, he would do anything, _anything_ to make sure they were okay, but that also meant putting his own welfare aside. A part of Derek rationalised that the BAU would never let someone as talented and as rare as Spencer Reid go, but he also knew that less likely things had happened. He half hoped Spencer would change his mind.

Spencer almost smiled "Mmmhmm," he nodded in the affirmative and Morgan bit his tongue. Okay, not changing his mind then.

"Was the decision to release Ian Doyle a personal one?" The judge continued.

Spencer leaned forward, the arch of his neck hypnotising, he spoke clearly into the microphone. "A young boy was going to die, I weighed up the chances of his survival and statistically, it didn't look good. So yes, I made the call, and if you want to punish me for it, I encourage you to do so, but do not punish my team on the basis of my decision." Morgan had to bite back the urge to hit Reid, and hug him at the same time. That was his baby boy up there, standing up to a row of nine judges, federal judges, who would ultimately decide his fate, and the confidence in his voice, the belief, was something Derek had never seen before. Spencer would normally fluster, tell a lame joke, babble on, but this Spencer was cut throat, was calm, was deadly.

The judge glared, raising a hand "Calm down, Agent-"

"-This is calm, and it's _Doctor."_

It rattled the chambers into silence. The team stared with wide eyes.

"Well _Doctor,_ the United States Government isn't in the interest of trading captives."

Hotch and Morgan met each others eyes, school boy error, they both thought, never talk to Reid about the history of the United States Government.

Spencer smirked, licking his lips and almost holding the microphone, owning the room "New York City, July 2010, mostly commonly referred to as the 'Spy Swap' You ord-"

"That's enough." The judge flustered.

Spencer leaned back, almost apologetically "...You can't just change the rules...Sir." He said, more softly.

The judge glared "And you can't just break them." He shook his head "You're terminated from the BAU, effectively immediately."

Spencer stood, nodding. He turned to his team, and shot them a sad, reassuring smile, before walking out.

...

...

...

But things aren't that simple. Things have never been that simple. Because those federal judges have bosses, and those bosses have bosses, who have directors, who have board meetings in front of top dogs.

At the very top of the FBI was a man called Norman Rellen.

And Norman Rellen knew an asset when he saw one. News of the termination of the genius on the 12th floor, the youngest person to ever join the FBI, the only person to have every aspect of his physical training waivered just so he could be instated into the unit. The only person to ever work under Jason Gideon, the only person with an eidetic memory, the only _genius._ News that Spencer Reid, that lanky guy with the ever changing hair swept through the glass building in Quantico, and then, as though carried by the wind, swept to every other FBI building in the area. And it reached Normal Rellen. So he strode into the BAU the next day, where everyone was huddled around Spencer who was packing up his desk, and he slid his hands into his expensive tailor made suit. "Doctor Spencer Reid?" Spencer turned, the only one who recognised the man, the only one who read government reports, he nearly bowed.

"Mr Rellen," he whispered, and his team froze, before they too, wished their welcomes into their large, but comparatively tiny department.

"We do not wish to fire you. You are an asset to the FBI, we'd be fools to let such a potent investment leave. I invite you back to stay, for double your salary, how does that sound?"

Spencer bit his bottom lip, his voice gentle "What about next time?"

"Next time..." Mr Rellen shot Spencer a reassuring smile "Next time, I'll tell my judges to have a little more faith in your team, _Doctor."_


	121. Down At the End of the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow fairies lurk to help little girls who want to be sisters.

Delilah Morgan and Cleo Reid, were best friends.

They sat next to each other in _every lesson,_ and shared pencils, and ate lunch together on the playground. The two 9 years olds had been best friends since they met in school, and they walked home together, and were partners in everything. They were even neighbours. Their houses shared a wall on the semi-detached market.

But that wasn't enough.

They wanted to be _sisters._ And Cleo Reid, who was a very intelligent girl, much like her father, found a way for them to become sisters.

"I swear," Cleo nodded, her long brown plaits falling prettily onto her pink dress. Delilah peered over her shoulder at the paper she was holding. "If your dad, and my dad, got married, we'd be sisters!"

"Oh," Delilah chimes, hugging Cleo tightly, excitedly, she's dressed in shorts and a polo shirt herself, she was playing basketball with the boys. "That's _awesome!"_ And they both giggle, before going to have lunch in the sunshine.

Because Cleo's father, is a mathematician for NASA, who works from home, and often goes to important meetings, and Del's father is police officer.

...

...

...

"Mornin' Spence," Derek greets the next morning, he was playing soccer with Del in the back garden, separated by only a short fence, the parents had decided to lower it, when the two girls started scaling the wood to see each other.

Spencer looked up distractedly, he'd been helping Cleo plant flowers when his little girl had run in to get some water, coincidentally, at the same time that Del had run inside for water. "Oh hey, Der-" he was cut off by his phone ringing, and he pulled it out with a grimace. "Sorry, I gotta take this," he murmured, answering. Instantly his voice went pressurised, and his eyes glinted with distress, Derek watched sympathetically as Spencer rushed inside, crying about how he had in fact finished another volume equation, but hadn't sent them over yet.

"Daddy," Delilah appeared out of nowhere, tugging his trousers "Why don't you get him some of your fancy coffee?"

Derek ran his hand over Delilah's dark curls, and nodded "Good idea, baby girl," he murmured, watching as Cleo rushed back out into the garden, beaming. He looked down at her "Hey Cleo," he murmured "Your daddy's a bit stressed lately, huh?"

"NASA said he was replaceable," she chimed sadly, "I don't think he is. I think he's a genius,"

Derek smiled, leaning over the fence and patting her head "He is, beautiful, they just said that to get him to finish his homework a little faster."

Cleo pouted. "That's mean."

...

...

...

Derek never got around to delivering the coffee, he was rushed to an emergency a few streets over, a drunk driver, and Spencer and his stress went forgotten. Delilah and Cleo linked arms as they walked through the school corridors towards the library. "Maybe we lure them by having a sleep over?"

"No, that doesn't work," Delilah reminded "We have sleep overs _all the time,_ they've stopped going around to each others house."

"But I wanna be sisters!"

Then they have a brilliant idea.

"Daddy," Cleo calls, and Spencer looks up from his paper, smiling "I wanna show you something in the garden!"

"The garden?" Spencer repeats, standing up and frowning "But it's almost 9pm at night, you need to be asleep soon."

"Daddy," she pouts, long brown hair curling around her hips, her pretty pink dress falls to her knees, and she has a hand out. Spencer takes her hand, and she leads him out to the dark garden. It's just ending autumn, so night falls faster, but the stars are visible. Spencer laughs when he sees a table pressed against the fence, with a pink table cloth over it, with a candle flickering. The tall chair from the kitchen counter is out there, so when he sits on it, he can see clearly into the other garden. "Do you like it?"

"Aw, Cleopatra," he murmurs, hoisting her up onto his hip and kissing her temple "It's beautiful, are we gonna have a late dinner together?"

"It's not for me and you, Daddy," she giggles, pulling him towards the table, she sits him at the table, where an assortment of food lies. Ice cream, crisps, popcorn and beans on toast. Spencer chuckles, but sits down dutifully "Now wait here, promise?" He nods, and she runs inside.

 

"Daddy _please!"_ Delilah jumps onto Derek's lap "One! Just one more round of soccer! Please!"

He sighs, closing his eyes "Daddy wants to sleep, beautiful,"

"Daddy." She crosses her arms pouting "You haven't played with me _all day."_

"One round. One round," he murmurs, laughing at her enthusiasm, pausing once he gets outside, because there's a table pushed against the fence at the end of the garden, that the willow tree looms over, and he can see Spencer. He turns when he hears the backdoor lock behind him, realising that Delilah's just locked him outside. But he ignores it, heading over to Spencer. "Hey Spence," he laughs at the display, sitting down, and apart from the little bump from the fence in the middle, it's like a date.

It clicks for both of them at the same time.

Instantly, Spencer's cheeks blossom red, and he looks down, boy band hair flopping into his eyes as he looks down at the mismatched meal. Derek finds it endearing. He looks down at his display of good "What did Cleo make for you?" He asks, and Spencer laughs

"Beans on toast," he manages, unable to look Derek in the eye. Derek sighs, he knows conversation is a little difficult to get started with Spencer.

"It's funny, we've been neighbours for 10 years, and this is the first time we've every properly sat down and talked."

Spencer looks up, shoulders slumping "Derek..." he says, and his voice is so soft it barely carries across the partition "I get that you have to humour your daughter, but don't feel as though you have indulge me,"

Derek frowns "Spence, I...I want to talk to you,"

Spencer looks up quizzically "Really?"

Derek nods "Yeah, pretty boy, now, why don't you tell me what's got you all stressed out?"

...

...

...

"Mmm," Spencer whimpered "It's been so long..." he gasped as Morgan pinned him to the wall, he threw his head back, as his neck was attacked with lips and tongue and teeth, he was a puddle, a jelly mess in Morgan's strong grip. Morgan growled at that, at the thought of owning Reid after so long. He hoisted his legs up around his waist and Spencer hisses as Derek unbuckles his pants "S-sorry," he whines "I-I'm not exactly doing anything," because he can't stop his hands from shaking enough to undo Derek's shirt.

The dark man groans against Spencer's neck. "Pretty boy," he groans, rutting towards him "You're _perfect. Perfect."_ He pushes into Spencer roughly, because he can't help himself and Spencer relishes the sensation, gripping Derek's shoulders, leaving finger prints. Spencer wants to tell Derek how he thinks he's perfect too, but he's so fucking full, he just lets himself be guided by Derek's capable hands.

...

...

...

 

Four months later the fence between their gardens come down.

After some planning permission, the wall joining the houses comes down and it's one large home.

And as Spencer falls asleep on the sofa, his head resting on Derek's shoulder, a large book forgotten on his chest, as Morgan runs his hands soothingly up and down Spencer's spine, Cleo and Delilah give each other a high five.

They won in the end.

They're sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on guys, comments have dropped a little, let's PICK IT UP!  
> love ya  
> x


	122. By the guilt of a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the thunder and I am the lightening, and you know it's meant to be everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, when you're with me baby...

Spencer Reid was the god of thunder and lightening.

It crackled around him all the time, his Egyptian robes of silver cloth cling to his perfect body, his eyes glitter with the power of gold.

Derek, the monster of shadows, watched from his creations, watching as this young god extends his hands, wiggles his fingers with grace that only the heavens can bless you with, and brilliant white light flashes from the sky, he lifts both hands to the sky and thunder and lightening crackle their applause, a few whispers of hair on his head stick up as the electric bolts run through him, he's charging. Everyone has to charge.

Then he's finished, and he peers around the darkness of the forest, he extends one hand out, lightening lighting up his fingertips, acting as a torch. "Hello?" Comes a young voice "Anything there?"

Derek flings his shadows away with the flick of a finger, and reveals himself.

The lightening God jumps back, and he swallows thickly. "Y-you're a...monster," he whispers, before smiling "Wow, forgive me, I've just, never seen one in person before."

"That's because you're on the wrong side of the barrier." Derek says smoothly, standing tall. He's not wearing a shirt, and the trousers shape his muscular legs.

"Sorry," the god rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "I came over this side to charge, is that against the rules? It's just that I get better connection to the sky on this side,"

Derek frowned a little, the kid was naïve. "Not against the rules," he manages, stepping forward, shadows splaying out behind him like wings "But..." he smirks a little "A god surrounded by monsters, it's a little dangerous,"

Spencer didn't seem to notice anything "I'm Spencer," he smiled instead, hand extended. Derek arched an eyebrow and Spencer laughed, realising the lightening was still floating around his fingers. He shut it off, still smiling.

"Derek." The monster said stiffly, shaking Spencer's hand. He snaked his shadows up Spencer's arms, and the young god falls to the ground in pain, but Derek keeps holding his hand, keeps sending layer upon layer of energy sucking shadows onto Spencer's body. The brunette tries feebly to pull Derek's hand off his arm, and his eyes spring with tears. He stares up in horror, and Derek fells bad, because...because this young god had no idea about the danger of forest monsters. But Derek's teaching him all about it now. Spencer _screams_ in pain, as he crumples, betrayal alight on his face, before he's covered in shadows, and his hand grows cold in Derek's grip.

The ebony skinned monster pulls back, and the shadows, like claws, retract back towards him, and his eyes roam over Spencer forlornly. "It's a shame," he whispers "Pretty young thing." And he's pretending he doesn't care, but he recognises the sinking feeling in his heart. The tears that spring in his own eyes as he surveys the dead god, he wasn't cut out for this. Derek Morgan shouldn't have been a forest monster, he doesn't want to kill gods, doesn't want to drain them of their powers, and this boy, this brown eyed kid with silver robes made him feel.

He kneels down, and straightens Spencer out, remorse coursing through his veins, he crosses the lanky arms over each other on his chest, closes his eyes and smoothed down the short brown locks, they feel silken under his fingertips and he whispers a prayer, before turning to leave.

He gets a metre away when a loud thundering _crack_ in the sky has him whirling, shadows raised in defence, and he gasps, as lightening and thunder strike in the sky, and a bright, golden, silver screaming bolt hits the dead god right in the chest. And Derek watches in shock, as Spencer's brought back to life. He's lifted into the air, and set gently on his feet, fully charged, skin glowing, an auratic halo silhouetting him. He stares at Derek, lightening crackling on his finger tips.

"You," Spencer whispers, eyes dark "Just made yourself a very powerful enemy."

Derek almost whimpers. "You...you came back to life by..." _By the guilt of a monster._ Spencer apparently realises it too, but he steps back, thunder crackles.

"I offered you friendship, I offered you peace, when I come back across the barrier, and I will come back, I won't have mercy." He points a finger at Derek, and a bolt of energy shoots across the air, the lightening hitting Derek and sending him sprawling backwards, he only just manages to use his shadows to cushion his blow against the trees. Derek realises then that the Spencer he first encountered was faking naivety. Offering him friendship.

"I didn't mean too..." Derek chokes, and Spencer stares at him levelly for a long time.

"Sign a unity agreement."

Derek shakes his head "I can't." He insists "The monsters on this side...they'd turn on me. They'd kill me."

"Can't imagine how that feels." Spencer states dryly, before softening "Come with me. Back across the border. The peace monks have a temple. Monsters welcome." A small smile tugs on his lips, and the thunder clouds above him disappear, leaving the forest in ordinary, sticky, darkness. "You owe me that much,"

Yes, Derek supposes, yes he does.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really pleased to say this idea came only from inspiration from the song 'Naturally' and the rest was all original, I thought it was a pretty good AU, right? Maybe it's just me. 
> 
> Please comment!  
> x


	123. Birthday Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa!  
> x

"Baby girl, no," Derek insists, backspacing the entire email. "I know, Reid, he won't want a gigantic party, he wants you to treat it like just any other day."

Garcia huffed, crossing her arms and snatching the keyboard back from Derek, where she begins typing again "Last year, when we forgot his birthday, he got all upset and told Emily about it."

"Well yeah, he doesn't want us to forget about it! But...he wants us to acknowledge it, maybe a small gift and a hug, and then to continue on with the normal day. " He grasps Garcia's wrists gently "Listen mama," he whispers, eyes burning earnestly "I know you wanna show him how much you love him, I get it," he gives a small laugh "You _know I_ get it," after all, he's been completely head over heels with Spencer for months. "But...don't make him the centre of attention, he'll hate it." Garcia sighs, shoulders slumping, and she pouts

" _Fine."_ She grounds out like a child "I guess...I could only make one birthday cake instead of twelve?"

Derek sighs, but nods. It's a start.

...

...

...

But getting ready for Reid's 29th Birthday, which is tomorrow, by the way, is no easy feat. Derek hasn't even found the perfect gift, and don't even assume it's because he only started looking now, he's been searching for weeks, but Spencer's...difficult, to shop for. Try finding a book he hasn't read, he hates technology, a trip to his mother is out of the question, and he doesn't like taking time off. He laughs out loud if you give him clothes, and he doesn't like being spoilt with jewellery, even though he deserves it. Derek was pretty good last year, where he got his friend at the time, a new satchel and a new gun. Spencer used them both all the time and it filled Derek with glee. But how did he top that? He was Spencer's _boyfriend_ now, the gift had to be even better.

"What do you think?" Garcia beams, showing him her gift for Spencer, it's incredibly rare and exclusive Doctor Who Memorabilia, he's pretty sure you can't get clay moulded, uncastrated models of Tom Baker anymore, fit with scarf and hair. And then three different coloured Daleks, and Derek is teeming with jealous.

"It's _perfect,_ Garcia," he groans "You got him the perfect gift." Derek walks out of her office, only to bump into Rossi, who's giving Reid his family's secret recipe to a special lasagne, and though Spencer doesn't cook, Derek knows that the brunette will love the historic value. He's convinced Rossi has mafia ties. Emily's giving him a montage of photos, and JJ's got tickets to some orchestral music thing. Hotch has a pair of odd socks, and Derek knows that it will earn a smile.

It's more than he's got.

He mopes down the street, from shop to shop, staring into shop windows, just hoping.

When he realises.

...

...

...

At 8:30am, Derek Morgan spoons the still sleeping Spencer Reid, and slides his dark hand down into his pyjama shirts, grasping the limp member, and pumping solidly. Minutes later Spencer wakes up due to the force of a soft orgasm, and his toes curl, he smiles lazily, turning to face Derek, smiling up at him. "Happy Birthday, pretty boy,"

Spencer laughs, nuzzling into Derek's chest, eyes closing "What a great way to wake me up,"

Derek hums, kissing his forehead "I couldn't find you a gift," he confesses, and Spencer pulls back, shaking his head.

"That's fine, you're perfect, what more can I need?"

Derek groans into Spencer's hair, but sits up, and Spencer mirrors him.

And that's when he sees the tattoo on Derek's shoulder. He gasps, leaning forward to examine his name, done in beautiful black ink, marring perfect brown skin. "Derek..." he whispers, tracing over the letters of his name. But this is the perfect gift, this tells Spencer, as though he didn't know already, that he's not a fling. He's a commitment, he's permanent, he's here to stay with Derek. It may as well be a marriage proposal, he kisses Derek hard with new found vigour, and a tear slips down his cheek. He hugs him tightly.

"Happy birthday, baby," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE your comments, keep them up xx


	124. Joining the Nerds Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because he can quote Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Red Dwarf, and Battle Star Galaxia does NOT make Derek a nerd. 
> 
> Wait-
> 
> Derek?

“Come on,” Derek sighs, touching Rossi’s shoulder “You just haven’t found the right woman yet, Dave, but you will. She’ll walk through that wall and you’ll be with her forever.” He half smiles “You know, like Bad Wolf.”

Rossi pulls away, dark eyebrow arching “What?”

Derek shrugs, confused “You know, Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler, the Doctor’s soul mate,”

“The Doctor?”

“Yeah,” Derek slides his hands into his pockets “Aside from River Song, she’s the ultimate companion, she managed to continue loving him despite his regeneration-“ he cuts himself off, eyes wide, because he realises what he’s doing. He’s _Derek Morgan,_ and he’s talking about _Doctor Who._

Rossi laughs loudly, head tipping back “The kid’s getting to you, isn’t he?” He grins. Derek rubs his temples, wondering how the hell he knows all that.

“No,” he lies defensively “I just-“

“Hey Morgan,” Spencer beams, rushing into the kitchen, picking up a quick coffee and nearly dashing out again “Wanna have a Star Trek marathon at my place tonight?”

“Sure.” Morgan nods without thinking, throat dry and eyes wide, driven by want, Spencer beams, waving, before leaving. Rossi laughs again.

“Maybe you’re not the best person to be giving relationship advice,” Rossi says good naturedly, he pats Morgan’s back, still laughing. “Bad Wolf,” he mutters to himself, chuckling, and Derek’s cheeks burn.

Damn pretty boy.


	125. Dr Sheldon Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's friend, Sheldon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that this might me considered a rip off of 'just_chiara' 10th drabble in her criminal minds fanfiction, so I'd like to say that this was inspired by that one, and you should definitely go check out her fic, she does it a lot better than me :)

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Gideon whispered, Hotch, Morgan, Elle and Garcia frowned, but other than that, stayed stationary in their seats in the conference room, looking down towards the otherwise empty bullpen, apart from a Doctor Spencer Reid, and a guy he was talking too.

"Who is that?" Derek growled possessively, and Gideon touched his shoulder

"That is Spencer's friend, Doctor Sheldon Cooper. They both have the same IQ,"

A little _oh_ stuttered around the room.

When Spencer looked up and caught them watching, he pushed his glasses further up his face, before leading Sheldon into the conference room. "Hey guys," he smiled, gesturing with a small wave "This is my friend Doctor Sheldon Cooper."

"Hello," the tall man nodded, he looked around, scanning them. "This seems an unlikely group of people." He murmured to Spencer, but everyone could hear. Spencer hummed, crossing his arms interestedly

"How so?"

"You've got three Alpha males in one room. I'm finding it difficult to find the established leader."

"But it balances out by the level of high intelligence and female presence." Spencer paused "Actually, there are four Alpha's in this room. Elle Greenaway,"

Sheldon sighed "It constantly astounds me that you assert women the title of Alpha, you know how that goes against the baser DNA of all human beings. Only males are capable of beings Alphas, women are just...strong beta personalities at best."

"Woah- skinny, shut up," Elle snapped, both Spencer and Sheldon turned to her. Spencer half smiled

"Told you, Alpha personality,"

"If she's taking orders from one of the men, she's not an alpha. That's like calling a positron and an electron meeting harmless."

Spencer glared, "You think I don't know that it would result in total annihilation? Because I know that it would result in total annihilation."

"This is insane," Derek murmured, eyes flickering between them. "Which of you is smarter?"

It was the wrong question to ask.

"I am." They both chimed at the same time.

Sheldon glared "How could _you_ be smarter? I graduated college at the age of 14 and was the youngest person ever to reciver the Stevenson's award, I received my first ph.D at the age of 16 and have received a Nobel prize for my work. Tell me _Doctor Reid,_ have you ever won a nobel prize?"

Spencer tucked his hair behind his ear "I graduated high school at the age of twelve, and I hold more ph.D's than you, I have mathematics, chemistry and engineering, I also have more B.A's than you, in psychology and sociology and philosophy. I can read 20,000's words per minute."

"Please," Sheldon laughed rolling his eyes "The only reason you've got all of those things is because of your eidetic memory, whereas I have succeeded in my chosen field my intellect alone, and not a quirky mutation of the mind."

"You have an eidetic memory too!"

"But I can store less than you, remember our Star Trek quiz? The rest of my mind is made up of intelligent matter."

"You son of a b-"

"Reid." Hotch warned, and Spencer sighed, but his shoulders were still tense as he watched Sheldon smirk victoriously.

"Alright," Spencer continued "I am not as socially awkward as you."

"That doesn't define intelligence-"

" _Actually,_ intelligence is defined by the knowledge of acquiring skills and practising them, your social standing compared to my own is that of an ape man-"

Sheldon gasped "How _dare_ you! I'll have you know I hosted my own web series called fun with flags."

"I have knowledge in a wider variety of aspects than you."

"I'm further developed in science than you."

Spencer moved his satchel "I can drive."

Sheldon huffed "I have a girlfriend!"

Spencer scoffed "I have a boyfriend!"

"Wel-" Sheldon was cut off my his phone ringing, answering it with a sigh, he muttered into the phone, before hanging up. "I apologise Spencer, it appears Leonard is incapable of surviving without me," he smiled brightly "This was fun, promise to meet up again?"

"Oh definitely," Spencer nodded, and they shook hands, before both taking out separate hand sanitizers. "I'll email you my schedule."

"Wonderful, good bye," Sheldon nodded and left. Spencer sighed happily, sitting down. Before noticing the looks from his team.

"Well?" Spencer prompted happily "Did you like him? He's one of my best friends."

"Christ." Elle muttered "I'd never be able to stand a MENCA meeting, a bunch of tall skinny guys talking about _positrons."_

Derek held Spencer's hand under the desk, a little smugly "You called me your boyfriend," he teased. Spencer rolled his eyes

"Can we talk about the case please?"

"Sure," Hotch smirked " _Doctor_ Reid."


	126. My Worst Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised I'd never written about his drug addiction and kept him alive.

"Spencer," Derek's voice broke a little "What's this?"

Spencer looked up from the sofa and swallowed thickly, eyeing the bottles in Derek's hands. "It's..."

"Dilaudide?" Derek snapped, throwing the bottles at the floor so they smashes and sweet smelling liquid spilt out onto the floor. "Dammit Reid!" His eyes watered and Spencer stood "I thought we'd been through this!"

Spencer looked down at his shoes. "I guess we haven't."

"Spencer, I can't..." Derek choked back a sob "You're gonna kill yourself! What are you running from? The memories? I can get you help man-"

"I'm going to keep taking it," Spencer whispered quietly, determinedly. "Derek...you make the memories fade, but not go away...you..."

_Aren't enough._

Derek blinks back tears, shaking his head, ebony skin covered with shadows from the dim lighting "No, Spencer. We're doing this right now. It's me or the Dilaudide. You can only have one of us."

"It's the Dilaudide."

Derek rubbed a hand harshly over his face "Look at me, Spencer." Spencer couldn't. "Dammit it, Reid! Look at me!" He roared, vebreity of his voice shaking the walls of the apartment. Probably waking Miss Cavanagh two doors down. But Spencer still couldn't look up. And Derek hugged himself "Why can't I be enough for you?" He wept, turning on his heel to pack up his over night bag. Spencer stays perfectly still, a stone cold statue in the apartment rapidly losing it's warmth. Derek's taking the life out of it with him. Before he leaves, Derek hugs him tightly, as though remembering his scent and the way he feels in his arms. Spencer doesn't hug back. Spencer doesn't move. "Goodbye, Spencer," he whispers despite the fact he'll see him tomorrow.

...

...

...

"I can handle it."

Emily shot him an amused, disbelieving look "I wasn't implying that you couldn't."

"Isn't that what 'I'll help you with it' means?"

Emily stared as, did the rest of the team apart from Morgan who looked down at his file, trying not to cry. "Reid," Hotch said sternly, though his brow creased with concern "Prentiss will help you with the geographical profile."

Spencer shrugged "Fine."

...

...

...

Spencer was slumped over his desk, asleep snoring loudly, and Derek was frowning. It was the middle of the afternoon. He glanced at Spencer's arm, the sleeve had rolled up a little in his what must have been an uncomfortable position. Punctures. Reid was still using. He clenched his fists, he just wanted to collect Spencer into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But he couldn't do that. So he went to Garcia, and told her everything. She only stared sadly. "You know," she whispered "Spencer's dad walked out on Spencer's mom when her schizophrenia became so bad he couldn't help her anymore."

Derek flinched as though he'd been slapped. "I'm _not abandoning him."_ He hissed vehemently

And Garcia just massaged her temples. "A drug addict. Oh god, Morgan, he's a drug addict..."

...

...

...

"I'm a jazz musician from New Orleans," Ethan sighed, sipping his bourbon "I know when someone's not well."

Spencer shifted uncomfortably "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pfft," Ethan looked around the sombre club "I've been with you for an hour and realised, and you're working with some of the greatest minds available, you think they don't see it? Well..." he shrugged "For a genius? That's just dumb."

No one had ever called Spencer Reid dumb before.

No one ever called him dumb again.

...

...

...

Months go by, and Spencer's not irritable anymore, he's no longer scratching his face for no reason. He's just _Spencer._ Back the way he was. Good, and pure once again. His smile lights up a room, and he talks for hours about Star Trek.

Derek comes back to him.

And gets rejected.

"Because I need someone who'll want me when I'm at my worst, not just at my best," Spencer says softly, and Derek wipes his eyes.

"I always wanted you Spencer, there hasn't been a single day that I haven't wanted you. You know that,"

Spencer looks down at his hands, and shakes his head.

...

...

...

A year later, Gideon leaves.

And Spencer shows up at Derek's apartment, _lost._

And Derek finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EH, felt this was mediocre at best, next one will be better  
> x


	127. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's cravings get weird. Not that weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, M-Preg is growing on me a little...  
> x

"Derek," Spencer whined " _Der-ek!"_

Derek frowned, blinking wearily in the darkness to see Spencer prodding at chest "What's up, baby?"

"I'm hungry."

Derek sighed, groaning, he shifted one arm under his head "What do you want?"

"Um..." Spencer pondered for a moment while Derek checked the time, it was 3:00 am! "I want a burger, please, the ones that you get from MacDonalds.""

"Aw Spence!" Derek sighed "It's 3:00am!"

Spencer pressed his body against Derek's, and the swollen stomach was enough to convince the older agent. His genius was craving, how could he deny the father of his children anything? " _Please..."_

"Okay," Derek sighed, forcing himself up after kissing Spencer's forehead "One burger coming up."

He was back 15 minutes later, where Spencer was waiting for him, watching some old television re-run. He took the burger gratefully, scarfing it down while Derek rolled his eyes. And when Spencer was done, he licked his fingers clean, shut off the tv, turned on his side and went back to sleep. Derek chuckled a quiet laugh, as he spooned his pretty boy, but in reality, it made him _hard,_ harder than ever to see Spencer with his child. He groaned, thrusting his hips a little and Spencer grumbled. " _I'm tired."_

"Hey," Derek kissed his shoulder "You can sleep right through it,"

Spencer huffed a laugh.

...

...

...

Derek winced, watching Spencer make a sandwich.

It had started innocently enough, with bread and butter and tuna, but then he was adding ketchup, mayonnaise, crushed up salt and vinegar crisps, pickles, ham, cheese, cut up banana, and melted chocolate. He took a bite, and released a gratifying moan. "S'good," he managed to muffle, and Derek winced with disgust.

"Your cravings are getting really weird."

Spencer swallowed, laughing "What's really weird is the fact that my hormones are all over the place, but you're still hornier than I am."

Derek rolled his eyes fondly.

...

...

...

Spencer whined pitifully, and the sound broke Derek's heart, as the genius rested his cheek on the toilet seat, he'd already been sick twice, and sweat was dripping down his face. Derek brushed Spencer's hair back "Anything I can do?" He whispered, rubbing Spencer's shoulder. Spencer just whined in a higher pitch, clutching his stomach.

Derek spent the whole morning by his side.

...

...

...

When Spencer just burst into tears for no reason, Derek had been making spaghetti, when Spencer started sobbing from the sofa, and Derek rushed in, hugging him tightly. He knew better now than to ask what was wrong, because _nothing_ was wrong, and yet, everything was wrong. He just held Spencer tightly, before rushing to get him some chocolates, and run his fingers through his scalp soothingly while they watching a documentary about lions.

...

...

...

"Hey," Derek laughed in amazement, hand on Spencer's stomach "Isn't that amazing?"

Spencer frowned "It's _weird."_

"Spence," Derek chided "It's awesome."

Spencer sighed. He supposed it was.


	128. In Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go to bed, pretty boy," Derek frowned from where he was filling in a report. Spencer shook his head, head limp against the sofa.
> 
> "Can't sleep without you," he slurred tiredly. The dark man half smiled
> 
> "You're exhausted, go on, I'll be right there,"
> 
> "No." Spencer pouted, eyes drifting shut. Derek set down the file, scooping his pretty boy up and heading for the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa!  
> x

Derek slid his hand into Spencer's as he sidled beside him for lunch.

Spencer smiled politely, slipping his hand out of Derek's grip, going to take his sandwich instead.

Derek sighed.

But he doesn't get annoyed.

Because at home, Spencer's a freaking octopus.

He weaves his arms around Derek, laces their fingers and their legs, nuzzling his head into Derek's neck. It warms Derek's heart. He knows Spencer hates public displays of affection, but it's like he bundles everything he doesn't do in public till they're in private. He wears Derek's shirts around the house, and nothing else, which Derek is very grateful of.

"Hey," Spencer pouts accusingly, soft brown locks tumbling into his eyes, the lamp on the side gives the room a gentle glow, and the television is on very low, but some 80's comedy is playing. He sits amidst the blankets on the bed, sleep rumpled. "You left."

"Sorry baby," Morgan whispers, closing the bedroom door "I went to get some water."

"No." Spencer turns away, arms crossed over his chest  "You _left."_

Morgan smiles, snuggling into the blankets and drawing Reid to him easily "Hey," he noses at his neck "I'm back now,"

Spencer breaks easily, curling towards Derek, sighing happily, head on his chest, legs tangled, "You're not allowed to leave," Spencer hums "Can't sleep if you leave,"

Derek kisses his head, and fakes gentle annoyance. But he relishes the feeling of being wanted by Spencer so badly.

 

When they watch television, Spencer lies his head on Derek's lap, hands curled around his knee, and sighs as Derek folds his fingers through his hair. If Derek stops, Spencer whines and turns over, mouthing at the bottom of his shirt "Don't stop," he urges, kissing the base of Derek's torso. The dark man groans, massaging Spencer's head with gentle fingertips. When Derek shifts, even slightly, Spencer whines, hands clenching into fists in his shirt, he likes it when Derek holds him in his lap, Spencer's back to his chest, sucking hickeys on his shoulder.

 

He never lets go of his hands, even during sex, Spencer holds his hands, moaning as his knees buckle, and he bucks down onto him. And then Spencer doesn't want Derek to pull out, but to stay soft inside of him. Derek can't argue with his pretty boy, so just nods, and they both collapse into the sheets.

 

Hands held.

 

He kisses him _all the time._ As soon as the apartment door closes, Spencer pushes Derek up against him, capturing his lips into a soft, but exploring kiss, hands curling into Morgan's collar. The dark man grunts in surprise and appreciation, and then Spencer is tugging at Derek's shirt, pulling it off and his own clothes too. But he doesn't want sex, he just wants to wear Derek's warm shirt and the older man huffs a laugh "Damn genius," he whistles, panting "You've got me all riled up,"

Spencer just smiles, and urges Derek to the sofa for another make out session.

 

"I love you." Spencer whispers, half asleep on the sofa, Derek's lying long ways across the sofa, watching the television, and Spencer's lying lengthways beside him, but his head is away from the tv, buried in Derek's chest. The older agent wraps his arms _tight_ around Spencer, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, pretty boy,"

Spencer sighs, eyelashes fluttering "Say it again," he pleaded.

Derek smiles "I love you, I love you, I love you,"

Spencer beams, he'll never get tired of hearing it.


	129. The Perfect Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love hotdogs," Spencer moaned around the sausage in his mouth, and Derek chuckled, hoisting Maeve further up onto his hip.
> 
> "We can see that," he murmured, one hand holding the lead for Clooney "Now, are you gonna stand here and give everyone a show?" It was meant to be a joke, but Spencer could hear the underlying possessiveness, and he noticed a few blond haired man watching his mouth. He blushed furiously, head down. 
> 
> "Let's go." He murmured, sidling up beside Derek. 
> 
> Maeve reached across and bopped his nose "Love you, Papa," she chimed.
> 
> Spencer and Derek laughed.

Derek Morgan's life was _perfect._

He lived in a nice house, atop a hill, in the country side. Worked for the local police station, where little happened, but when it did, it was challenging enough to keep him excited. His dream job. He'd married his soul mate right out of school, Spencer Reid, who worked for NASA from home. They had a little girl called Maeve, a perfect little girl who was good at sports and the top of her spelling group. They had a dog, called Clooney, and a large garden which rocketed down to a fence, where horses could gallop freely, and to not look out of the window everyday, would be a crime.

"Hey baby," Derek grinned, entering his house one evening. The smell of roast chicken and gravy sauntered through the house, and he walked into the kitchen to see Spencer dishing out potatoes, and little Maeve with her long brown hair completely with red ribbon, tanned skin and pink dress, setting the table, while Clooney wandered about uselessly.

"How was work?" Spencer asked, setting down the pot, and kissing Derek softly.

"We caught that vandalism perp," Derek chimed, hauling his little girl into his arms and kissing her forehead

"Hiya Daddy!" The six year old beamed "I helped Papa with the peeling!"

"Aren't you perfect?" Derek hummed, setting her down. He patted his dog, and sat down, at the dining table, the smell of Spencer's insanely good cooking drifting up to him. They sat around the table, and talked, and laughed over fine chicken and intoxicating gravy and carrots, they all pretended not to feed Clooney under the table, and they laughed. Perfect.

And then Derek read Maeve her bedtime story while Spencer set the dog some water for the warm night to come. Then they went hand in hand to the bedroom, for soft, _loving_ sex, with breathy moans and whimpers, before Spencer fell asleep. Derek wrapped his arms around his husband, and huffed quietly into the night.

Yes.

Derek Morgan's life was _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep, going to the river to pray, cuz I need, something to wash all of the pain...
> 
> AH! School tomorrow! Wanna run and hide in Derek/Spencer's happy perfect world!  
> x


	130. Between the sink and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's great, I'm just gonna have to have a heart attack real quick."
> 
> "Have you ever needed to even run a mile in the field?"
> 
> "What? No. Derek does that. And car chases. Derek does car chases."
> 
> "What do you do?"
> 
> "He mostly stands there and looks pretty, right pretty boy?"
> 
> "Exactly."

"Come on, baby," Derek hissed into his ear with another body shattering thrust "Make some noise for me. Wanna hear you _scream_ my name."

Spencer's elbows only wobbled from where they were pressed hard, bruising, to the BAU bathroom sink, and he whined pitifully. Make noise? He thought to himself, he was a blubbering, whimpering mess, right now, with only choked sobs and breath moans to signify he was even alive. He managed a barely strangled out plea when Morgan hit his prostate the third time in a row, and his elbows shook, but it was far away from crying Morgan's name.

The ebony skinned man seemed to realise, and he slowed considerably, pulling out till only the tip was resting in Spencer tight, contracting heat. He kissed lovingly behind Spencer's ear, hands splaying across his body possessively, as though Derek owned each and every part of him. "Come on, pretty boy," he whispered "My _name,_ say _my name."_

"D-d-derek," he managed to get out after having his rim teased by the leaking head of Derek's large member, and once he started, he couldn't stop. It was his lifeline, as he clawed to the sink and thrust back against his boyfriend as though it were the only thing he were good for. "Derek! Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek!" Went his mantra, as without a single touch to his own throbbing dick, he came, all over his stomach and the sink. Derek's next thrust bashed right into Spencer's prostate, and the lanky genius cried out in over sensitivity.

The next thrust missed.

So did most of the ones that followed.

So he stood there, quaking, eagerly awaiting for Derek to finish. And when he did, Spencer couldn't even feel it, he only felt the tightening of fingers on his hips, and the speeding up of skin slapping skin.

Silence, for a moment.

Before Derek kissed the back of his neck, and hugged him tightly, his voice smug. "Come on, pretty boy, we should be getting back."

"That's great," Spencer wheezed "I'm gonna have a quick heart attack first, then I'll be right there,"

Derek chuckled fondly, ruffling Spencer's hair, the transition from possessive horny boyfriend, to protective older brother instantaneous. Spencer waited a few moments, before cleaning himself up as best as he could.

He couldn't wipe the smile of his face, though, and the team just assumed he'd read a good book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> All of you.
> 
> Phew, I updated this just before school. I should go now :)


	131. The Blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it legal for you to be recording them?" Emily whispered to Garcia, as she moved down to crouch beside her blonde friend.
> 
> "Oh sure. It's just for my blog." Garcia murmured, holding the recorder, as they peeked over the desk in the abandoned conference room, where Derek and Spencer thought they'd managed to snag a private moment, and were snogging like a pair of sex-starved teenagers. Oh, but it was delicious to watch.
> 
> Emily watched, envious of the passion. "God, look at him. Derek's mouth's breaking him apart, but his hands are caressing Spencer like he's the most fragile person on the planet."
> 
> "You're looking at his hands?" Garcia asked doubtfully, lips pursed "I'm look at their faces. Look at wonder boy, looks like he wants to whimper just from touching Derek. Can't say I blame him."
> 
> Emily bites her bottom lip "...where are you posting the video?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa!

When Morgan and Spencer decided to 'come out' to the team, they decided not to tell them, but to just...show them.

They came into work holding hands.

...and no one batted an eye.

Their fingers twined together as they walked to their desk, and Rossi and Emily just smiled. "Hey Reid," Emily grinned "I met this great girl last night, I think you'd like her, she's a molecular biologist."

Spencer's eyebrows rose, and he looked pointedly at he and Derek's hands.

But Emily was now talking to Dave.

...

...

...

"No, normally, the concept is _good twin, evil twin,_ but in this case it would, _evil twin, eviller twin,"_ Spencer bit his bottom lip, looking at the other members of the team on the jet. And Derek chuckled, leaning forward to brush Spencer's hair out of his face

"Move on to another idea, genius," Derek grinned, hand lingering behind Spencer's ear. Garcia cooed softly at the gesture, but then returned to her laptop, and Hotch kept talking as though nothing had happened. Spencer and Derek shot each other worried looks.

And so it went on.

With hugs that lasted too long, with Spencer getting Derek coffee, and Derek constantly touching Spencer, whether it be a hand too high on his thigh, or an arm too tight around his shoulders, they ate lunch together, went on raids together, went on car rides together, shared hotel rooms, left at the same time, came in at the same time. But still! Still! _No one noticed anything._

Derek sighed, massaging his temples "Shall we just tell them?"

"Aren't you interested in why they haven't figured it out?" Spencer frowned "I mean...they're some of the greatest profilers in the world, yet they can't see we're together when we're trying to make it obvious, what are we doing wrong?"

Derek spotted the team, just walking into the bullpen, and he grabbed Spencer's wrist, dragging him outside the conference room.

And slammed his lips to his.

The kiss was rough, dominating, possessive, and familiar. With teeth and tongues, and Spencer curling into Derek, gripping his shoulders so tight, Derek knew he'd have bruises. And he'd wear them as proudly as battle scars. Spencer's neck arched up to get impossibly closer, as Derek invaded every sense, his whole body flushed with a warmth and tingling that ran downwards. Derek ground his hips gently against Spencer's guiding him, as one hand settled firm on his hips, the other one fisting into soft, silky brown hair.

They pulled away, gasping for breath. "There," Derek grinned smugly, brushing his knuckles over Spencer's jaw as the team watched in a mixture of poorly concealed awe, jealousy and admiration "See if they can ignore that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't think they'll be able to...


	132. Let's Have Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have some more," Derek insists, loading more chocolate cake onto the fork, Spencer laughs, mouth already stuffed.
> 
> "'m full!" He manages, swallowing, "Derek," he laughs "You have some," he takes the fork from Derek and holds it to the dark mans mouth "Eat." He orders with a triumphant twist of his lips.
> 
> Derek instead, leans forward and captures Spencer's lips with his own, insistent and burning, as he pins Spencer to the couch. Spencer pulls away breathlessly, and holds up the cake. Derek growls, taking the forkful into his mouth, swallowing quickly, and kissing his boyfriend again. Spencer moans at the rich, chocolaty taste, hooking his legs around Derek's waist.
> 
> "Am I still light enough for you to carry to the bedroom?"
> 
> Derek groans into Spencer's neck, lifting him easily towards the bedroom "I love you so much,"
> 
> "Enough to get the whipped cream?"
> 
> Derek groans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Aspie_Giraffe :)

It was his sudden disappearance after every meal.

Not that Derek spends an extraordinarily amount of time watching his favourite genius. It's just that...Derek knows the signs of eating disorders, that linger in his brain from lessons back at school, and Reid... _his_ Reid, has always been a little on the skinny side. He waits for the conversation between the team to end naturally, before getting to his feet to follow Spencer, but now he's back, and he's smiling, and his breath smells like mint.

Derek swallows thickly "You up for dessert, pretty boy?"

Spencer smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear "No thanks, I'm full."

...

...

...

He is getting thinner.

Derek watches while chewing his bottom lip anxiously as the kid practically lives off coffee, and how his wrists seem to shake with the weight of his gun. How he can't run after the unsub as fast as he used too.

It's a problem with his mind. With his image. Derek knows that. Derek knows that Spencer looks into the mirror and doesn't see the truth. He sees distortion and disgust.

"That's it." Derek says softly, tugging the cigarette from Spencer's fingers, where he hides in the darkness of an alley way, too far from home. "You need help, Reid." Spencer stares up at him with large, terrified brown eyes, and he clings to Derek's forearms, and whispers into his ear.

" _You can't tell anyone. They'd be so disappointed."_

Derek blinks back tears, and wraps his arms around the scarily skinny Spencer "You need help." He repeats, words muffled by Spencer's hair. "Okay?"

He thinks he feels Reid nod against his neck, but he can't be sure.

...

...

...

It's a centre that specialises in eating disorders.

A large, friendly looking place, and Spencer has to go and live there for 6 months.

Spencer stands there, looking small and intimated, hands clasping his suitcases tightly. His eyes are watering, and he's shaking his head. "I can't, Derek," he whispers " _I can't."_

"Everything's gonna be exactly how it was when you come back," he promises, arm tight around Spencer's waist. His genius is smart enough to recognise his problem, but not confident enough to be sure this will fix it. "Your apartment will be here, your job will be here, _I will be here._ Waiting." He kisses Spencer's forehead, "Everything will be the same, except it'll be better."

"What if you..." Spencer grips the front of Derek's shirt desperately, in weak fists, ignoring Hotch, who's sitting in the car. Trying to give them some privacy. "What if you find someone else-"

Derek wants to laugh at the thought. And he does. But if sounds comforting and not at all like mockery "I won't." He whispers "If you ever trust anything I say, trust that. Okay?" Spencer nods, shaking.

"Yeah." He whispers "You'll be here."

"I'll be here."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

...

...

...

The 6 months drag past increasingly slowly.

Even the days seem to last too long without Spencer there. They don't bring someone else to take his place on the team, because there is a severe lack of geniuses who want to be FBI agents, and the cases take longer to solve. Derek pays the rent on Spencer's apartment, and he goes over there every day, to make sure dust doesn't linger. He does the same with Spencer's desk. And it takes him weeks to get out of the habit of making two coffees.

...

...

...

Derek doesn't bring Hotch when he goes to pick up Spencer. And yes, partly out of petty jealousy and possessiveness, but mostly because he knows Spencer will feel better.

Derek's so far off in his daydreams, that when someone taps his shoulder, he jumps. Spencer beams "Gotcha," he grins.

Derek can only stare. Yes, he's still thin and lanky Reid, but he's...fit. He's healthy and his skin glows, his hair's been cut, a boy band style that curls into his forehead. He's within the safe weight scale, and he's got new clothes, no more baggy jumpers, but well fitting shirt and waist coat and jeans. "Spence," Derek whispers, voice a little choked, and then he's drawing Spencer in for a hug, and sobbing with relief, because there's something to hug! His body is warm under his hands, and Spencer laughs wetly into his neck.

"I missed you," he whispers.

Derek wants to hear everything, about how Spencer feels, about how they did it, so they go out to dinner that night, and Spencer stays put after the first and second course, and the relief that runs through Derek is almost unbelievable. They both have the steak, medium rare, and Spencer uses a lot of gravy, and Derek arches an eyebrow. Spencer laughs.

"I found out I like gravy," he says softly, eyes sparkling, and then Derek jumps, because Spencer's foot is sliding up his shin "I found out I like a lot of things."

Derek chokes on air, before he motions for the check, but Spencer stops him.

"Let's have dessert," he suggests softly, and Derek's smile is so full of pride that Spencer's cheeks go up in flames.

"Yeah." Derek nods. "Let's have dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are SO INSANELY NICE, I LOVE YOU!


	133. He can accept that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've always wanted this," Derek admits softly, one arm tucked under his head on the green grass, the other wrapped around Spencer, who's on his side, reading a book on Derek's chest. Spencer smiles at him dazzlingly. 
> 
> "Always?" He questions doubtfully, and Derek knows he has to be careful. 
> 
> "The moment we kissed, I knew we were soul mates." It's not the truth, Derek had known way before they'd ever touched, but this is the only way to keep Spencer with him. 
> 
> Spencer kisses the underside of his jaw "I love you too, Derek," he says fondly, before returning to the pages of another book.

Derek Morgan can accept that.

He can accept it because Spencer's happy, even though it's _Hotch's_ arms he's being cradled in. He can accept it, even thought those are _Hotch's_ lips, Spencer kisses. Derek Morgan knows he skirts too close to the lines of flirting with the lanky genius, and he knows he's 100% to blame, because Spencer's so naïve, he doesn't know how Derek thinks about him when no ones around. Spencer doesn't know the kind of filthy, naughty, incredibly sexual things, he does in all of Derek's dreams.

When Derek catches Hotch and Spencer holding hands under the conference table, he blinks back tears and looks away.

And Derek will never say it out loud, because he's a good person, and the things he thinks are...are _awful._ But when Hotch gets sent to Washington for 2 weeks, he's almost glad. Because Spencer seems incredibly lost, and Derek gels to him so easily. So perfectly, Derek knows they should be together. He wishes Spencer could see it. He wants Hotch to see it. He wants Hotch to go away.

He has lunch with Spencer during that fortnight, drives him home, invites him over, sits too close to him whenever he can. He knows he's doing something terrible. But he just can't bring himself to care.

When the reaper kills Hotch...well...Derek feels a loss, devastation, sadness, but- and I mean this in the best way I can- he can't help the overtone of joy, because...the love of his life is looking for a shoulder to cry on.

And Derek can accept that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler to keep you sedated! Another one should be up tonight! Longer, I promise! :)  
> x


	134. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my finger prints out. Now. Do I say I'm sorry, but the words are never gonna come out. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Blobbyblob!  
> x
> 
> BASICALLY SMUT GUYS, EXPLICIT STUFF. BE WARNED

"There's this test I read about the other day," Spencer whispers, breathless. He's lying completely naked on silk sheets, pressed to Derek's side, his sedated member limp against an ebony hip, as Derek kisses his head and draws circle on Spencer's bare shoulder, while bringing a silk sheet to cover them both.

"Figures, I spend an hour making love to you, and the first thing to comes to mind is a test?" Derek huffs teasingly, and Spencer laughs

"No, no seriously," he grins, nipping at Derek's chest "It was the test to check the strength of your relationship and what it's based on. Basically, we can't _touch each other_ for two weeks. That's no sex, no kissing, no touching at all,"

Derek frowned, hand tightening around Spencer "I don't like the sound of that,"

Spencer laughs again, sliding one leg between Derek's, yawning a little as he snuggles further down "I think it would be really interesting. Can we try it, please?" He looks up at Derek with those large brown eyes, and Derek grumbles unhappily

"You're a persuasive little bastard when you want to be," he mumbled, rolling onto his side, and pulling Spencer to him, moulding him to his shape, and Spencer is far from protesting, instead, he finds a pillow on Derek's arm, and blinks against Derek's cheek, his soft eyelashes making the older man shiver

"Is that a yes?"

"Have I ever said no to you?"

Spencer beams, and that makes it worth it.

Almost.

In actuality, _Derek hates it._

The two weeks go by slower than anything in the entire universe. They don't even sleep in the same bed, they alternate between the bed and the couch. He tries to persuade Spencer, numerous times, but Spencer's never been a rule breaker, and he just insists that it will be worth it in the end.

And the worst part is-

Spencer doesn't even seem affected by it!

He goes about living his life like a completely normal person, while Derek is over here, bursting at the seams! Spencer just sits at his desk, sips his coffee, and catches up on writing up case files, he laughs with Rossi, and goes to the Russian Theatre with Emily, but Morgan? Morgan is _dying._ He's snappy and mean, and crabby, and Garcia calls him out on his behaviour.

"Alright chocolate thunder," she growls "You tell your beautiful blonde exactly what has you meaner than a cat in a spider tank."

Morgan's shoulders slump, as he explains the test to her.

But she only _smiles._ "What are good idea!" She exclaims "I'm going to try that with Kevin! You know what they say Derek, absence makes the heart grow fonder." And she pats his cheeks, before walking away, hips swaying. Morgan rubs his hand over his face, and wonders, if for Spencer, it's more like, _out of sight, out of mind._ But it's not that way for him. He _misses_ Spencer, with every fibre of his being. When the two of them had come together two years ago, it had been a tentative first date. It was Spencer, actually, surprisingly, who had made the first move. Derek had never even considered him that way before. And the ebony skinned agent was too polite to say no.

He still thanked his mama for his manners to this day. That date with Spencer had been...perfect. Derek couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. It was a surprise. The best kind of surprise. And the moment he'd got a hold of Spencer, he never let go.

Derek walks back to the bullpen, where Spencer's laughing with JJ, and JJ's ruffling Spencer's hair, and Derek feels the ugly green eyed monster raise his head, and roar. He knows it's an overreaction, because he hasn't touched his pretty boy in so long.

...

...

...

On day 14, Morgan comes home, and is shoved to the floor.

His first response is to buck the person off him, and start punching, but luckily, before he can do that, he realises that the attacker is kissing his neck, straddling his waist and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. " _I can't stand it anymore."_ Spencer's voice drifts to him in the darkness, and Derek can help the brilliant smile. Because yes, Spencer missed him just as much.

"Pretty boy," Derek laughs, head tipping back against the floor, his hands running appreciatively up and down Spencer's sides "We're only a few hours away from passing the test."

 _"It's 2 am, Derek,"_ Spencer whispers huskily, and Derek finally lets everything go.

Like wolves, they tear at each others clothes, rendering everything unwearable, and Spencer is pushed lube into Derek's hand, while they kiss. Spencer's bolder than he's been in a long time, his tongue sliding into Derek's mouth, drawing out moans and groans, his teeth nip at Derek's bottom lip, almost drawing blood at one point, as he guides Derek's mouth to his neck, encouraging him to leave hickey after hickey, and they're both so over-loaded with pleasure, they're not even really sure what's happening. But then one slick finger is sliding into Spencer, who's tightened up considerably from the two week gap, and Derek has to force the second finger in, to stretch him out.

Like an animal, Spencer claws at Derek's shoulders savagely, hips bucking as a reflex as he's stretched deliciously from the inside out. He's whimpering, begging, pleading Derek to just fuck him already, and Derek's finding it increasingly difficult to breath, because Spencer keeps kissing him, and it's so goddamn dark in this apartment, he wishes the light was on, but at the same time, he can _feel_ Spencer better in the darkness, with his hands and his mouth and his body.

Spencer starts rocking his hips back onto three of Derek's fingers, moaning like a wanton slut and Derek tells him so. Dirty talk is rare for them, and it's even rarer for Derek to whisper slurs at Spencer, no matter how much the lanky genius admits to liking it. Derek just doesn't want to ever ruin Spencer's confidence, but Spencer's not as fragile as he thinks. At least not tonight. "Yes," Spencer whispers against Derek's temple "Your _whore,_ I'm your _whore,_ Derek, say it, say it,"

And just this once, Derek does.

He forces the head of his dick inside Spencer, smeared lewdly with lube, and Spencer rocks down, so Derek's completely impaled, bottomed out inside him. They both pause, and _groan._ Before Derek takes charge of Spencer's hips, lifting the light form up, and then roughly down, and Spencer encourages it, his shins burning with the force of their thrusts, but oh god, he wouldn't have it any other way. At a particular angle, they find Spencer's prostate, and Spencer bites Derek's neck so savagely, blood is drawn, and Derek howls, hips stuttering as he nears his release. Feeling selfish at the quickly impending pleasure, Derek slides a hand between them, wrapping his fist solidly around Spencer's leaking dick, and he starts pumping. Pumping hard. Toes curling with pleasure as bolts of pure electric zigzag through their bodies.

Spencer whimpers, whining, "Derek- De-Derek, _oh god, Derek!"_ And Spencer screaming, and crying, and cumming, and Derek thrusts savagely three more times, before he too releases his load way deep inside Spencer. They both collapse with a thud, Derek still within Spencer, and Spencer rocks his hips down slowly, the little after shocks of his orgasm making his muscles contract weakly around Derek's thick member. "All the time," Spencer pleads, bruised and battered, and _blissed out of his mind._ "All the time, please, sex like that all the time, please, please, please-"

Derek kisses Spencer's wrist softly "Okay, but I'm still not name calling you. You're not my slut or my whore, you're my pretty boy,"

Spencer hums, "Fine," he grumbles "But you'll still leave finger prints on my hips, right?"

Derek grins fondly "Of course, baby boy," he whispers, content to just sleep on the floor "This is the last time we do one of your tests." Spencer chuckles into Derek's chest.

But they both know it won't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...a little... hot under the collar ;)  
> x


	135. Mr-Doctor Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need some extra tutoring."
> 
> Spencer blinks. "But you're..." he glances at the computer screen "You're top of the class, Derek," he laughs a little, surprised. 
> 
> "Yeah, but my dad helps me at home. I can't do it myself."
> 
> "Oh...w-well, I guess," he nodded with a smile "So, should I drop by your house? Or would you like to come to the school?" 
> 
> "You could stop by my place,"
> 
> "Okay, set a time and a place, and I'll be happy to help."
> 
> Derek grinned wolfishly.

"He's fucking hot though," Duke pointed out, and Derek rolled his eyes

"Not hot. He's...I don't know. Just young. Not like the teachers here are fighting for spot on Vogue's Number 1 most attractive people,"

Duke shot Derek a fond, yet irritated look, as the two 18 year olds slammed their lockers shut, swung their bags over their shoulders and headed for math class. "Have you properly looked at him? He's _hot,_ Derek. Are you telling me you wouldn't fuck that?" He opens the door of room 18, where a few boys and girls are scattered in their seats across the classroom, and Mr Reid- _Doctor_ Reid, is writing on the board. He's got boy band brown hair, with natural caramel highlights, he's tall and wiry, at 24 years old, some kind of genius, he dresses well, with tight beige corduroys and a purple shirt and tie, with a black waistcoat.

Derek wrinkles his nose. "He looks awkward, Duke." And the two of them headed to their seats.

A few minutes later, Spencer's in the middle of one of his classic rambles, he's good at explaining stuff, but then he just goes on long, boring tangent. And to make it worse? The girls, and quite a few of the guys, keep calling him over for help they don't need, just so he'll lean over the desk, and his sweet breath will waltz over them, and they'll have his undivided attention. And Derek's just about to complain to Duke about it, when Duke puts his hand up. "Excuse me, Sir?" He calls, and Spencer comes over while the rest of the class chatter away, doing the exercises. "I can't do question 4."

Derek wants to groan, he knows for a fact that Duke can do question four.

"Oh, don't worry," Spencer smiles, and Derek wonders why that makes the girls (and guys) in his class swoon. The smile isn't perfect, it's crooked and lopsided, and his lips are too thin, and his teeth are too straight, but Duke keens at the attention "That one's tricky due to the second step," and he leans right over Duke's desk, Derek can tell from the faces of the guys on the other side of the room, that they're getting a fantastic view of Spencer's pert little ass. "So, if you just expand the bracket first, and imagine a one in front of the x..." he writes quickly, efficiently, with swirling, cursive handwriting, and Duke just looks up at him with a mixture of awe and lust, and Derek recoils in disgust.

"Thanks," Duke beams. Spencer smiles, nodding

"What about you, Derek? Finding the topic alright?"

Derek clears his throat, nodding "Yes Sir,"

Spencer nods slowly "You sure? You seem a little distracte-"

"I said I'm fine!" Derek snaps, and a few people look around. No one yells in this classroom. _Ever._ Spencer leads a good class, he's one of the best teachers, with just the right amount of homework, just the right amount of breaks, just the right amount of fun and group assignments. He's never needed to discipline, because everyone likes him too much to break his very fair rules.

Spencer flinches before he can help himself, and he straightens, clearing his throat "Alright, sorry," he nods apologetically, before moving over to help a girl at the back of the class.

But Derek feels guilty. Doctor Reid is a nice teacher, kind, hard working, he never yells, and is incredibly patient, so Derek hangs back after class, when everyone is gone, and Spencer is rubbing off the board. He turns, surprised, when he notices the boy, who's backpack is sliding off his shoulder. "Oh, hello Derek, something I can help with?" He inquires curiously. Derek sighs, rubbing his arm

"I'm sorry, for yelling earlier, Sir,"

Spencer just laughs, smiling kindly "That's completely fine, Derek. I was your age once too, I know what it's like."

 _Yeah._ Derek thinks, _Because you were my age like 5 years ago._ Instead, he smiles, and leaves.

...

...

...

It's an accident.

Derek thinks he has math, but he read his time table wrong, so he ends up at Doctor Reid's classroom, and no one is lined up outside. Except...he opens the door a crack, and stiffens at what he's seeing.

"Listen, Matthew," Spencer is saying, placating, as he's shoved into the whiteboard, he's flushing furiously, all awkward angles and heavy breathing "This is all very flattering, but, as I'm sure you know, it's highly inappropriate for a te-" He's cut off by his own whimper, as Matthew, a 6 foot rugby player with bulks of muscle presses his body against Spencer's.

"I can't concentrate in class," Matthew growls against Spencer's neck "Need to get it sorted."

"Matthew, _please-"_

"Sir?" Derek knocks on the door, and Matthew leaps away, as Derek looks up, pretending not to have noticed anything "Oh sorry, didn't realise you were busy-"

"I'm not." Spencer says quickly, swallowing, he nods at Matthew shortly, before the rugby player slinks out, Derek closes the door after him. Before turning to face his teacher. "Thank you, for that," Spencer says softly

Derek nods "You okay?"

Spencer manages a shaky breath, smiling softly "I was really scared," he admits, and it carves into Derek. He looks up at his genius maths teacher, who's still smiling at him, and suddenly, he sees what everyone else sees. Beauty.

Well.

Maths is never gonna be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! Sorry for these spotty updates, school's being weird :(  
> x


	136. The Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring, Summer and Winter.
> 
> Spring, Summer and Winter.
> 
> Spring, Summer and Winter.
> 
> And Autumn. 
> 
> The forgotten season.

Autumn falls over the park, and pushes the leaves from their perch on the trees, turns them a dusty golden brown. Spencer Reid, who looks like Autumn, with his hazel hair, and hazel eyes, and ground coloured blazer, and green tie, which reminds nature of the few green leaves right at the top of the protectors of the park. Delicate, nimble fingers, brush the freshly fallen leaves from the pages of his book, and then less than 20 seconds later, he's turning the pages again. Believe it or not, this is his slow pace. The book is good, it's the Illustrated Man by Ray Bradbury, and Spencer loves sci-fi.

The flash of a camera stuns him, and he looks up with wide eyes to see a beautiful man, with ebony skin and defined muscles, holding a large, professional looking camera, that straps around his neck and lands evenly on his abdomen. "Sorry," the man grins at him, he has a perfect smile "You just looked amazing. Would you mind if I had your picture as the cover of this magazine? It's just a nature catalogue."

Spencer's cheek flushed with colour "I'm really sorry, but I'd rather if you didn't." He looks down the long archway of leaves and dwindling canopy. He notices a beautiful girl walking through the trees, holding a notepad, as she sketches the scenery. Spencer arches an eyebrow at the stranger, he murmurs quietly "I think she'd look a lot more fitting on the front cover of a magazine, Sir."

"The name's Derek," the man laughs, "And _every_ magazine would have a picture like that. But people aren't into that." He steps forward, eyes burning the colour of the fiery leaves "People are into you." He looks down at the book in Spencer's hands "You read that really quickly."

"Have you been watching me?" Spencer asks incredulously, a little worried.

"You're hard to miss." Derek shrugs "I told you. People are into you." He sits on the bench beside Spencer, and Spencer instantly moves to give him more space. They both turn inwards, sunlight streaming through the treetops of the secluded park, knees facing each other at an angle. "What's your name?"

"Spencer."

"Cool."

Spencer sighs raggedly, dragging a hand through his hair "If you want to use the pictures that badly just go ahead and use it," he waves his hand in a dismissive motion "I honestly won't mind that much. I was just looking out for you." Jesus. This is the longest conversation he's had with a stranger in a long time. He wants to leave, he's not good at this, but Derek seems unaware of his internal plight. Spencer feels the book get tugged out of his hand, and watches as Derek examines the cover.

"Do you have any tattoos?" He asks curiously.

"No."

"I do." He tugs up his left shirt sleeve as though Spencer's _asked_ to see it, but when he sees the intricate black ink, he's suddenly intrigued. He's touching Derek with the tips of his fingers tracing them in awe.

" _It's beautiful."_ He whispered, admiring the stunning butterfly. It shouldn't look masculine or brave, but it does. Suddenly, Spencer jumps at the feel of Derek's hand on his jaw, and then there are firm lips pressing against his, and as soon as he registers what's happened, he yanks himself away, standing, stumbling. "I have to go." He whispers, turning on his heel, past the girl who's sketching, and down the path. He hears Derek call after him, he knows he's forgotten his book. But he doesn't turn back.

When Spencer, the next week, sees the magazine hanging from a news stall, and he recognises his face. He buys the copy, and reads about saving the environment and the important of nature. Hesitant, wary, but willing to try.

When he sees Derek again, he just blushes and flushes at the memory of warm lips on his. When Derek offers him his book back, he takes it.

Next autumn, they're married.


	137. Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a poem, and...it's not great, or artsy, but I like it :) And Besides, I want to include a little of everything in this drabble series  
> x

He likes working out, and rough football on TV.

He likes a good book with insanely sweet coffee.

He likes to thrust in and out, hot and heavy.

He likes to kiss him when the others not ready.

"Sometimes I swear, I'm just your sex toy."

"You know that's not true, you're my pretty boy,"

The dog tries to kill him when the other's not looking.

Every other evening he attempts that night's cooking

One's all waistcoats and a Doctor Who Fan

The other's always been a groups 'Manly Man'

One was taken and tortured for days

The other was tainted and touched in terrible ways.

But both are kind, and caring, and brave whenever.

The Best part of all?

The two, are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rhymes weren't so great....  
> x


	138. Crutches and Promotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think he stared with like...every stab?" Garcia asked, eyes wide with horror and fascination.
> 
> Spencer hummed, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth "Probably. That indicates typical alpha male behaviour, he probably never even blinked the entire time."
> 
> "Oh god..." she shook her head, "Do you think he'll be alright?"
> 
> Spencer sighed, putting the lolly back into his mouth "I don't know. I wouldn't be. But...I'm a blinker."

"I hate this, Spencer."

Spencer frowned "Hate what? Me on crutches, or your new job?" He turns to look inquisitively at Derek, his hair thick, and down to his shoulders, curled at the end. He's wearing a purple shirt and tie, with a brown cardigan, he winces as he puts a little more pressure on his leg than he initially means too, and Derek is right there, trying to help, holding the door to the bullpen open for him. Spencer smiles, blushing "Thanks."

Derek sighs fondly, no matter now many times you show Spencer any sort of kindness he reacts as though it's the nicest thing in the world. "You, on crutches." Derek decides, and Spencer hobbles to his desk, and sits down on the solid oak, relief coursing through him now that his leg can relax, he props it up onto his chair and leans the crutches besides him.

"But you also hate your new job?"

"That too."

Spencer nods, but smiles a little "I know you probably don't want to hear this, considering how you can't wait for things to get back to normal, but...I'm proud of you. I think it's amazing that if Hotch weren't the leader, _you_ would be. I mean, you're the obvious choice Derek, you're brave and smart, and perfectly capable of leading a team, and you're well liked. But, the thing is, you don't want to be the leader unless you have to be. And it's not through lack of ambition, it's because you know Hotch still wants to be in charge, and you want him to be happy, and I'm just..." he shakes his head "... _I'm proud of you."_

Derek blinks, a little taken aback. He rubs at his clean shaven face and almost blushes himself. "You don't....you don't think it's weird, me giving you orders and everything?"

Spencer just smiled coyly "No different to when we're in the bedroom."

Morgan laughs for the first time that day.

...

...

...

"You're nervous." Morgan realises, heart aching "Why?"

"I don't know," Spencer rubs his shoulders "I'm just...I'm just not ready to give the profile yet-"

"Spence," Derek's eyebrows push together "If I was Hotch, you would be rearing and ready to go, what's up?" His voice is laced with honest concern, and he's standing just a little too close to Spencer for the rest of the police officers who are totally not watching to think it's completely platonic. But then again, they might not realise, they aren't profilers after all.

"I guess...I've never had _you_ evaluate my work before. It's...more nerve-racking, I guess. Like...it's okay if your teacher laughs at your essay, but if your boyfriend laughs at it-"

"Pretty boy," Derek chuckles "Has anyone in their entire life ever laughed at something you wrote?"

Spencer half smiled "I was just trying to give an example," he said tiredly, and Derek kissed his forehead.

"Go give the profile, genius,"

Spencer looked up at him with something akin to awe, and he grabbed his crutches with newly discovered confidence '"Kay," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss, which Derek was very happy to oblige for.

...

...

...

"I think Hotch hates me now," Derek sighed, watching as Spencer changed the bandage on his thigh.

Spencer hissed through clenched teeth as he pulled it off, checking the tender skin, and Derek hovered, unsure what to do. "I'm sure he doesn't." Spencer murmured "Maybe he's jealous though. You didn't have any problems with your arrest, he's been having problems with the rules for months." He picks up a fresh bandage after cleaning the wound to stop any possible infection "Sometimes I wonder if Hotch will ever turn into Gideon, you know? Just keep pushing till he snaps, and then has to go and be on his own. He's already lost his wife to this, and his son could be taken into his sister-in-laws custody any day now." Spencer pushes a lock of hair behind his ear. "I feel bad for him."

"Maybe you're right," Derek hums, eyes focused on Spencer's nimble fingers finishing dressing the wound "I mean, you do know him better than anyone. He confides in you. You were the only person he told about Hailey wanting a divorce. The rest of us found out through chance."

Spencer shrugged "I'm easy to talk too," he murmured "Everyone on this team is a starer. I'm a blinker."

Derek leans forward and captures Spencer's lips in a kiss "I don't know," he whispers "Sometimes I think you just blink to keep the rest of his happy, but deep down you're this terrifyingly brave FBI agent who stares down a guy with three different personalities all by himself."

"Sometimes," Spencer laughed, as Derek hoisted him into his arms, and carried him to bed, crutches forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what that was, but that episode was on last night, with the Vampire Thing, and Dante, and the blood drinking, and Spencer was all adorable on his crutches, and Hotch was all awkward telling the officer that Derek was in charge, and Morgan and Reid had weird awkward phone conversations, and I was like-
> 
> Why haven't I written a drabble about all this?


	139. Up to Bat in My Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step up to bat.
> 
> "Come on, Reid," Morgan calls across the pitch "Feel it! I can tell you're not feelin' it!"
> 
> "I understand what you're saying," Spencer breathes, adjusting his handle on the bat "I need to adjust the velocity of my swing-"
> 
> "No, no, no, I'm saying that you've gotta get out of your own head!"
> 
> Spencer stares at him pathetically, almost whining like a young kid "I don't wanna do this," he pouts.
> 
> Derek smiles "For me."
> 
> Spencer sighs dramatically, but gets into the right stance. "How many times are you gonna use that one?" he grumbles, ready to swing.
> 
> Morgan laughs, sending the ball soaring across the pitch. "For as long as you'll let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can run faster than you." Spencer beamed, Derek rolled his eyes, motioning to his crutches.
> 
> "Of course you can! I have a bullet in my leg!"
> 
> "Details, details,"
> 
> Derek scoffed, smiling as Spencer helped him with his files and his coffee, carrying them to his desk. "This means I can't come out in the field for a while."
> 
> "The horror!" Spencer exclaimed sarcastically "You mean you can't put yourself at risk everyday? I don't know how I'll survive. Oh wait..."
> 
> Derek hooks his crutch around Spencer's spine, and draws him into a hug, pressing their noses together "You're ridiculous."
> 
> "And still faster than you."

Derek Morgan sat there, waiting for his moment.

He had been there, pulling Hotch back while he punched into Foyet's lifeless body, over and over and over, like he wasn't even in control of his muscles anymore, like his body didn't realise how stressful and strenuous this entire thing was. He tugged Hotch back, restraining his arms, whispering "I'm so sorry," the ebony skinned man whispered, as his boss broke down and started sobbing. Morgan watched him move slowly, as though wading through deep and murky water, and going over to Hailey. She lay just as limp and lifeless as Foyet, a neat slit in her throat, staring up at nothing. Morgan watched Hotch cradle her body. Morgan watched Hotch sob some more. "It was quick," he whispers by way of comfort "She didn't suffer much..."

He had been there, when Emily had been stabbed by Doyle. He had held her in his arms, and then his hands were pressing down, tight on her wound because she was so _pale,_ and she couldn't lose any more blood, she just couldn't. "Come on, stay with me!" He had cried, feeling her give in beneath him "Emily, Emily ple-" his own pleas were cut off by her gentle expression, her weaning eyes. In that moment, he truly thought she would die, thought she had died. "Come on Emily, you're not going like this. You're not." And he supposes, in hindsight, she doesn't.

He was there when Spencer had shot Tobias. He'd hauled the shaking, skinny Spencer into his grasp, and Spencer had looked at him with...with something, with a burning intensity Morgan will never be able to explain. He draws the younger genius to him with a hug that crushes bones, and yet could preserve a snowflake. "You did it, Reid," he whispers into the pale neck "You did it, you did it all by yourself and you did so well. _You did it."_ But he can't help but think that though this is a victory for Spencer, it's a failure for himself. Because Spencer _did_ die. He was dead into Tobias revived him. Much like Emily. She did actually die, but she was revived in the operating theatre. Spencer's covered with mud and dirty and smells like decaying burnt fish. He smells like victory.

Morgan was there when Garcia had been shot on her own front doorstep. He had been shaken up and distraught as he held her hand in the hospital, as he apologised profusely for what had happened. How he had antagonised her, how he had almost forced her into making a decision to see the guy who only wanted to destroy their life. "Baby girl," he had whispered "Oh god- I'm so sorry," and she had only smiled at him, and shook her head, eyes bursting with forgiveness and the sprinkling of humiliation because she blames herself. She blames herself for thinking a smart young handsome guy could approach her and want to take her out. Morgan doesn't know how long it will take before her confidence comes back, but he knows that it will.

He wonders who will save him when his time comes. He wonders which of them will step up to bat.

So,

Derek sat there, waiting for his moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The priest fires one, two, three bullets into Derek's torso, and any hopes he may have held about rushing after him and pinning him to the ground, disappear. Derek's world falls mute, and he falls, rather solidly to the ground. Time passes. And then, he can feel someone, brushing blood out of his eyes as though it wasn't a liquid. He looks up, and he can see Spencer. He can also feel a knife in his gut. Spencer's shoving a knife into his chest!
> 
> Derek wants to scream, and cry and sob, because this is so wrong! But then, Spencer kisses his lips "The ambulance isn't gonna get here in time, baby," he whispers "I have to get the bullets out myself, I'm so sorry you're in pain,"
> 
> Oh. Derek thinks dully, and almost wants to laugh at his own stupidity. He hears the clink of a bullet landing on the floor, and watches as the bloody metal rolls along the floor. Derek watches it, his body numbing itself with a huge amount of adrenaline. He looks up at Spencer, how his boyfriend looks like a doctor, needle and thread in his hands now, and Derek doesn't even want to think about getting stitched up. But he trusts Spencer. "I knew it would be you," Derek whispers, as Spencer appraises his work, and clears up the blood. These will hold the wounds for now, but Derek still needs to get to a hospital urgently. "I knew it would be you. This is my moment. And I knew it would be you."
> 
> Spencer kisses Derek again, hissing at the strain this causes some unknown injury, "I love you," he whispers.
> 
> Derek smiles.
> 
> Spencer had hit it out of the park.


	140. The Taste of Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I bet you're making me sick on purpose," Spencer sniffed, as Derek brushed his hair "To keep me weak and needy."
> 
> Derek chuckled, parting Spencer's hair. He chooses the style that he prefers, even though he knows it's not Spencer's favourite, and Spencer grumbles as though Derek's just made his point for him. "Come on baby, need to rub some Vic on your chest."
> 
> "See! You're totally making me ill! Using it as an excuse to touch me!"
> 
> "You're delirious."
> 
> "You're delirious," Spencer mumbled into Derek's chest as he was carried to the bedroom, but he still flustered beautifully when Derek kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by blobbyblob

" _Ugh. Please. Just leave me here to die."_

Derek chuckles fondly, seeing Spencer curled into a ball on the sofa, shivering violently, a bucket by his side. "The team can go without me for one day, pretty boy,"

"No. Hotch needs you," his teeth chattered.

Morgan frowned, placing a hand on Spencer's sweat slicked forehead, it was _burning,_ and yet his baby boy was shivering violently, desperate for some blankets. "I'll make you some soup." Derek murmurs.

And so goes the rest of the day. Derek playing doctor, he makes Spencer soup, and brings the blanket from the bedroom to the sofa and lets Spencer curl up inside it, despite forcing ice cold towels onto his forehead. He puts on Spencer's favourite documentaries on repeat, and the lanky genius spends most of the morning asleep, or whining pitifully. When afternoon finally rolls around, Derek comes in from the bathroom, and sits down on the edge of the sofa, pulling Spencer's legs onto his lap and rubbing them soothingly. Spencer groans, snuggling further into his cotton cocoon "Derek," he whispers "I think I'm sick."

Derek shakes his head in fond exasperation "You think, genius?"

Spencer leans over the sofa, and _hurls_ into the bucket, coughing and choking while Derek worriedly rubs his back, concern glittering his beautiful ebony face. He pulls Spencer's sticky hair out of his face "I'm so cold," he shivers, and Derek hauls him into a hug, and Spencer gasps at the feel of Derek's hot skin, and presses into it eagerly, his face on Derek's shoulder, his fingers sliding under Derek's shirt, and Spencer's the burning one, Derek kisses his forehead.

"How about a bath, huh?"

"No," Spencer whimpers "'mhurts,"

"I know it does," Derek whispers, hoisting Spencer up into his arms, and carrying him, bridal style, to a steaming bubble bath he already has ready. He's unnerved when he undresses Spencer, his boy seems so out of it, he can't muster it in himself to blush, he seems to be half asleep, as Derek lowers him into the water gently. He goes for some soap and a soft sponge, lemon scent, because he knows that's Spencer's comfort smell. Warm, soap water, and Derek's soothing hands, Spencer lulls, tension leaving, he uncoils, head resting against the back as he watches through bleary eyes as Derek picks up a razor.

"Hey," he grins sleepily "Whayoudoin'?" And he looks _adorable._ Spencer Reid always looks adorable, but now, nose all scrunched up, so small and fragile looking, cheeks flushed with heat, hair damn and stained to his forehead, smiling, eyes glittering. Derek's never been more in love.

Derek smiles, rubbing shaving cream along Spencer's jaw "Making you Spencer Reid," he answers, holding Spencer's chin carefully, getting rid of the stubble that's grown over the last few days while Spencer got progressively more ill. When Spencer's clean shaven, he fills a jug with water, and pours water down Spencer's head, guarding his eyes. Lathering his fingers with shampoo, he washes Spencer's hair, content and happy even, to care for his boyfriend.

Spencer moans in delirious appreciation "No one's ever taken care of me before," he whispers, his fingertips trailing along the surface of the still steaming water, and Derek frowns. "My mom couldn't, and...my dad was...there was no one. Whenever I got sick, I...I looked it up in books, and got myself medicine and took myself to the doctor. I've never..." he tilts his head nearer to Derek's soothing hands, sniffling "Never."

"I understand," Derek kisses his wet temple "I get it." He finishes lathering Spencer's caramel hair, washing it out, before using shampoo on each strand, till it's soft and silky just like he knows his boy likes it. After he washes it out, and polishes Spencer up, he lifts Spencer easy, drying him with a soft, fluffy towel, and taking him to the bedroom. Where he dresses Spencer in his matching blue striped pyjamas that are too big for him and make him look illegally young. His nose scrunches up and he yawns, swaying as Derek dresses him. Derek brushes Spencer's boy-band haircut gently, making him swallow a spoonful of medicine. Then, he's carried back to the sofa, where Derek's changed the sheets and gotten rid of the bucket, new soft, clean linen smelling, softly padded pillows and blankets await Spencer, as he's settled in, and Derek hands him a warm cup of cocoa with marsh-mellows, and helps Spencer drink it while they watch the Russian Theatre.

Then Spencer falls asleep, snoring a little, and Derek grins, carrying him back to bed, and snuggling under the blankets with him, arms tight around his waist.

In the morning, Spencer feels better, and he doesn't remember much, only the feel of loving fingers, and the sweet, warm taste, of cocoa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayley, who commented in the last chapter, the one who doesn't speak English as her first language, I promise, as long as you guys wants drabbles, I'll be here :) Thank you for the comment, and even though you didn't prompt this one, it was especially dedicated to you. xx


	141. Peter Pan Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hovered outside her window, head cocked to the side "Wendy?" He whispers in disbelief "Is that you, Wendy?"
> 
> The now fully grown woman, in a blue nightgown with soft brown ringlets smiles softly "Hello Peter," she whispers.
> 
> Peter crosses his arm angrily, betrayal and sadness on his face "You changed!" He cried "You promised you wouldn't change!" The orange haired boy stutters as Wendy catches his arm and pulls his forward, so he's standing on the mantle of her window, rather than hovering in London air. 
> 
> "I haven't changed," she whispers, smiling "Not really Peter. It's still me, still Wendy, I just grew up." The young boy stares at her, and Tinkerbell examines the girl curiously, before smiling, and sprinkling her with fairy dust. She can't fly like she used too, but she hovers in the air a little. "Oh Tinkerbell," Wendy whispers "I've missed you," and gold dust shimmers around her.
> 
> Peter blinks back tears, and hugs Wendy tightly. It's not the Wendy he remembers, but it's his Wendy all the same.

Derek is 17 and Spencer is 14, and _Christ_ Derek knows this is wrong, but he's feeling this tiny, warm, electrifying body pressed against, and his lips, and his very roaming hands, seem to think very differently.

Spencer is sat on a table, Derek standing between his legs in an empty classroom, and the only sound is panting, and the wet, arousing sucking of lips and teeth and tongue. Spencer's occasional whimpers and Derek's possessive growls merge into a symphony that would have anyone blushing. Spencer has to sit on the table, he's _tiny._ So incredibly short, Derek reckons he may be at least double Spencer's height. The boy hasn't his puberty yet, but it's all there, the makings of how handsome he'll be one day. But that doesn't matter, because Derek loved Spencer _now._ This tiny, helpless thing that needed to be nurtured and looked after and guided, and if there was ever anything Derek wanted, that was it.

They pulled apart at the bell, both flushes and smiling. Derek rolled his eyes, picking at Spencer's jumper. The boy was _swimming_ in it. "Damn Reid," he laughed "Could you wear anything bigger?"

Spencer smiled wryly, tugging his book bag over his shoulder and straightening out the offending garment "Didn't seem to bother you a couple of minutes ago," he grinned, tucking a long wave of brown hair, which hung down to his shoulders behind his ear "My mom won't give me money to buy clothes, and she never goes out. I take whatever I can find in the wardrobe. I think this belonged to my dad. Or my grand-dad."

Derek frowns worriedly, "Did you need to borrow-"

"No."

"Just a couple of old shirts, Spence," Derek said softly "Old stuff. I swear, you wouldn't have to pay me back-"

"What would people say, Derek?" Spencer reminded sadly, going towards the classroom door, he was getting late to Chemistry anyway "You don't want them to know about us now, imagine what they'd say if they found out you were bringing me clothes to wear." His face was tight. Derek's shoulders dropped.

"It's not like that Spencer," he whispered, eyes burning "If they found out about us...well, that's not good for either one of us! I'll get teased about consent and you'll get bullied, and hell the teachers will get involved. You're getting picked on enough as it is-"

"People would stop picking on me if you told them the truth!" Spencer cried, eyes wide "You know that Derek! No one would ever make fun of you! You're just worried what some people might think about the fact that _I'm a guy!_ That the great Derek Morgan is dating a 14 year old _boy-"_

"I'm not!" Derek yelled, angry at just hearing the words, and Spencer stared at him with sad, smug eyes "We're not....we're not _dating."_

Spencer looked like he might cry, his bottom lip waivered, and he wiped his lips "Right." He whispered, looking out at the sea of students starting to swim past "No. Of course not. I keep forgetting that. I keep expecting something else." And before Derek can say anything, Spencer's gone.

Derek looks for him the next day, but he isn't there.

And the next day.

And the next day.

A week goes by as Derek freaks out, before he finally races to the office and begs them to look for Spencer Reid. The one with red hair looks him up in the system and sighs dramatically in a Manhattan accent "Sorry darlin', ain't no one with that name here."

But the one at the back rolls her eyes "Don't listen to Dorris, Honey, I know who you mean. Short Spencer Reid, with the big glasses, yeah," she's chewing gum, but her eyes are hypnotising, as Derek watches her "He transferred to Kings about a week ago, hon, got a full scholarship there, I was wondering whether he'd accept it or not, I'm surprised he didn't tell ya, sweetheart."

Derek stares at her.

...

...

...

2 YEARS LATER

Derek Morgan is in his last year of school at 18, and he hasn't seen Spencer Reid ever since that fateful day. He wonders sometimes, if he made him all up. If he made up the perfect boyfriend, and his imagination just ran away with him.

"Derek?"

Derek turns, eyebrow arched "Yeah?"

"Hey."

Derek steps back a little, examining this stranger who seems to know his name. But then, everyone in this school seems to know his name. The stranger is beautiful, tall, as tall as Derek, with floppy, silky caramel locks cut in a boy band style that tumbles into his forehead, tumbles into large, glittering brown eyes. He's got a small, delicate nose and pale, flawless skin. He's skinny, wearing tight jeans which extenuate his long legs, and a purple shirt and tie, with a buttoned up waistcoat, which add an air of intelligence, doubled with the brown leather satchel, faded nicely, hanging across his shoulder. "Sorry man, do I know you?"

The stranger gives a laugh, and he looks a couple of years younger than Derek, his smile is perfect, "Yeah, actually," he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, before sticking his hand out in greeting "Spencer Reid."

Spencer Reid.

That name hasn't been said aloud in so long, but now that he's hearing it, Derek thinks of the tiny kid with long sweeping hair, because the stranger in front of him is not Spencer Reid. He blinks back furious tears and shakes his head "You're not Spencer Reid." He spits, turning away, when long nimble fingers grasp his shoulders and spin him around.

"Derek, _Derek,_ it's me, I swear it is,"

But that just makes Derek know it's not. Because _his_ Spencer Reid, never had the confidence to initiate physical contact, his Spencer Reid always blushed when looking him in the eye, his Spencer Reid dressed in jumpers that were too big for him, not fancy waistcoats and silk ties.

"I'm him. I left, two years ago, and it was stupid, and I'm sorry, but I was so angry at you. You made me feel like I was nothing! So I just...I forced my mom to sign the scholarship form, I got her sent to a home, Derek. I attended Kings and this Professor called Gideon took a shine to me, let me live with him, and everything was so unorthodox and wrong, and yet I knew this was exactly what I needed." He gave another breathless smile, and Derek had to admit that the fast rambling of words was a little familiar. "It's me, Derek. I'm just a little taller now, I have nicer clothes now- I have a small job writing inscription codes for NASA."

"A small job writing inscription codes for NASA?" Derek rolls his eyes a little, now that sounds exactly like his Spencer Reid. "Look man," he sighs "Maybe you are him. But _you're not him at the same time._ Understand? You're not the Spencer Reid I was in love with, you're this...new guy, with the same name, and I don't know you. Two years ago I'd have given anything to have you back. But now..." he shook his head "I'm sorry."

Spencer -and god, it felt wrong calling him that- stepped back, head bowed, elegant shoulder strained. And nodded bitterly, but his smile was fond and faint. "I should have realised," he said softly "You were the only one who loved me when I was this... _ugly kid..._ and now...you're the only one to reject when I'm... _not._ I'm not ugly anymore, and you've stopped-"

"You were never ugly." He defended vehemently. The bell rang then, and Derek turned away, and he didn't look back.

...

...

...

Later that day, at lunch, Derek sees Spencer the stranger, tucked into a little alcove in the library, reading. He watches him for a moment, as if analysing a creature. He wonders vaguely what an animal would do in the wild. If, for example, a lioness had a cub, who disappeared, only to reappear two years later, fully grown. The scent would be a giveaway, he presumes. The mother would accept the son back with a wild roar, because she'd be able to smell the familiarity between them.

Derek wonders what this Spencer smells like.

His Spencer, smelt like coffee beans and lemon hair conditioner. He approaches Spencer and raps his hand on the table. Spencer looks up at him, smiling "Hey Derek," he says softly.

"Prove it." Derek whispers "Prove you're him."

Spencer looks at him for a long time, before he sets down his book and sighs. "I can't." He whispers "You've idolised him. It was a mistake to leave, because you freaked out and preserved him in your memory. You look back and see this perfect boyfriend that you had, which is a lie Derek, because everything was far from perfect. Don't you remember every fight we had? Every time I yelled at you and stormed away, or how many times you screamed at me that I wasn't your boyfriend? Don't you remember our endless arguments about god, about grades, about the future?"

Derek whimpers a little. Those _do_ sound familiar.

Spencer smiles, a little shakily, but his eyes are wide, pleading, and earnest. "Derek please, the things you loved about that Spencer, there'll still here. In me."

"No they're not." Derek spits, but he's thinking mostly of Spencer's physical appearance "You wouldn't fit into my arms like he would, I can't card my fingers through your hair-"

"I'm not Peter Pan!" Spencer yells, angry and upset, and it's lucky that they're the only ones in the library. "I grew up Derek!" He sounds exasperated, and his hands fly up into the air "God, you sound like such a petulant child! You sound like Wendy, Derek!  _We grow up! People grow up!_ How dare you make me feel bad for that? I love who I am now! I wish this had happened to be earlier! Before, I couldn't look into the mirror without being reminded of the teasing, and now...I can tolerate my image, Derek. God," he shook his head violently, snatching up his book "I don't even remember why I came back here. I think I must have idolised you too, because I'm remembering a hell of a lot of fights now." And he went to storm past Derek, except Derek was snatching his arm, and shoving him roughly against a bookcase.

And he kissed him.

Compared to his actions, the kiss was surprisingly soft, and Spencer's lips parted in surprise, and Derek was overcome by how much this kiss hadn't changed. Still absolutely perfect. He carded his fingers through Spencer's silky hair, while lean hands clutch at his shoulders, whimpering. _That sound._ A lot of memories come with that sound. And when he pulls away, there's a flush covering Spencer's cheeks, and he looks down shyly and

_There's his Spencer Reid._

He's still there, but he's different now, but he's there! Derek nods at Spencer, and takes his hand. Soon, quickly, Derek falls in love again, with this new Spencer Reid, and the old one becomes a forgotten memory.

He has someone new to idolise now.

Someone new, yet...exactly the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I didn't mean to make Derek such a shallow jerk in this one. well, not so much shallow as Wendy-like, I don't know, tell me what you think :)  
> x


	142. Let me Look after you, Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Omega Derek and Spencer

As Spencer came down from his heat, feeling a stiff, but well-worked ache spill and seep into each and every one of his bones. His boy band hair cut plastered to his forehead at the sweat emanating off him after the thoroughly good knotting his Alpha had given him. He could feel the tingling of a migraine about to approach, as it always did near the end of his heat and groaned, burying his face into the sheets, which smelt blissfully of Derek. Spencer was almost asleep, and whined in protest and distress when he was lifted from the warm bed, the cold air rushing about him as he was collected into somebody's arms, but he was too weak and too pitiful in his current state to do anything.

"Hey, hey, now it's me," Derek shushed, feeling his Omega's distress rolling off him in waves, he walked towards the large bathroom, and kissed Spencer's temple, "I drew you a bath, beautiful," he cooed, and the next thing Spencer felt, he was being lowered into steaming hot water, his muscles seemed to relax instantly and he let himself slide downwards into the large white tub, pushing his head so far back that for a moment, his entire face was underwater, and he came up, breathing easier as the steam cleaned him. He watched Derek through sleep-lidded eyes, the ebony skinned man moved so gracefully as he poured scented bath salts in with Spencer, and bubbles to make the younger man feel special.

"Thank you," Spencer found himself slurring, and Derek looked up with an amused quirked eyebrow "For taking care of me. Through my heat."

"You're my mate, Spencer," Derek rolled his eyes, brushing Spencer's wet locks from his forehead "I love looking after you." That was true, Spencer was always so self-sufficient, Derek often felt robbed of having the role as protector and provider, so during these tri-monthly heats, he loved to do everything for Spencer, to spoil him and show him how well Derek could do. Spencer murmured something unintelligible and Derek chuckled, heading into the bedroom to change the sheets and then prepared a meal for Spencer.

The lanky genius sank in the bathtub for what seemed like hours, and was incredibly grateful that Derek's apartment had gone all out, and the water was kept at a lovely steaming state, he thinks he fell asleep, but he can't be sure, all he knows is that when Derek comes back, he feels fully rested. He sits up, the water sloshing around the rim, and Derek pushes him back, pulling up a stool, and encouraging Spencer to close his eyes, and the next thing Spencer feels is something being prodded at his lips, without opening his eyes, he opens his mouth, trusting Derek explicitly, and almost groans out loud when hot bacon sizzles on his tongue, he chews the perfectly sized portion and realizes how famished he is. Derek feeds him a variety, he tastes more bacon, scrambled egg, a few bites of sausage in a sauce that's just spicy enough for him to lick his lips and beg for more. He tasted cold, flavoursome cheese and berries, he tastes a small amount of chocolate and a few fresh cut pieces of sizzled lamb.

He doesn't realise, in his delirious state, that Derek's feeding him the exact amount of protein, sugar and fibre that should ease an Omega who's coming out of their heat, and that the amount of research that has gone into that is not something to be laughed at. Derek's an amazing chef when he wants to be, but with their jobs, they don't have a lot of time for lavish home cooked meals, so take out and coffee has been deemed good enough for day to day life. Derek wipes his hands when Spencer's done, and holds a glass of cold water to soothe Spencer's probably sore throat. He loves feeding his baby boy, because he knows if Spencer were fully-functioning right now, he'd say _Stop babying me. I can feed myself, I've been doing it ever since I was a boy._ And yes, Derek loves that Spencer, that's the Omega he fell in love with, but it feels good to just _do_ for him. To see someone trust him so much, love him so much.

He sets the plate aside, and with a soft sponge, washes Spencer thoroughly, knowing the lanky genius would love the feeling of being clean compared to the last 4 days of sweat and sex and cum that have stuck to every inch of him. He's just finished with Spencer's hair, when brown eyes flicker open, more wide and alert than they've been for the past four days, a hand catches Derek's wrist, and Spencer's whimpering " _Please. I need you."_

Derek kisses his forehead "No baby, your body's tired, you need to wait a few days after your heat ends."

"No." Spencer sounds like he's crying, and his eyes water as he sits up in the tub, onto his knees, so he can look pleadingly up at Derek "I need you again. Derek, alpha, _please."_

"Baby," Derek groans, shutting his eyes "You're too sensitive baby, it would hurt you-"

Spencer sobs brokenly, a dry heave in which his chest stutters visibly, and Derek curses himself. An Alpha should know better than to reject an Omega who's still coming down from their heat high. "I can be better-" Spencer whispers, tears streaming down his face quickly, Omega's during their heats are so temperamental "I-I can suck you off first, D-derek, please- I'm- I can make you hard. Please, please, _please, please_ I'm worthy of your knot, I'm worthy, I'm worthy-" he kisses Derek's jaw wetly, water wrinkled fingers claw at his shirt "Let me show you- I'm worthy-"

"Spencer," Derek whispers his name, lust-blow and worried, he pulls Spencer back, kissing him full on the mouth, tongue dominating and reassuring in a way that only a mate can be "I want you, baby, I know you're worthy. I've given you my knot 15 times this heat, okay, shhh," he kisses Spencer's clean hair "Come on, little one," He dries Spencer affectionately with a soft white towel, before dressing him in matching baby-blue pyjamas, and carrying him into bed, tucking him into nice, clean, soap smelling sheets. He changes quickly, getting in beside his Omega, and Spencer snuggles into his stomach, no longer crying, and almost back to himself but not quite

"Please?" he whispers "One more knot?"

Derek curses God that he's given him such an irresistible Omega, but he can't bear the thought of hurting him, so he draws Spencer closer into him, and brings a hand between them, pumping Spencer slowly, measuredly, ignoring his own arousal, till his boy is squirming and panting in his grasp, and coming into Derek's fist. Derek cleans him up quickly, throwing the tissue away, before they both fall asleep.

In the morning, Derek wakes up, and the bed's empty, he pads, sleep ruffled to the kitchen where Spencer is sipping coffee and reading, the gentle hum of the news on the television playing. "Feeling alright?" He asks, Spencer smiles up at him

"Headaches there, but it's fine."

Derek nods, he knows now, that he has to go back to their relationship where Spencer doesn't need anyone to take care of him, where they act more like friends than Alpha/Omega mates, and Derek loves that relationship too. He walks into the kitchen, to see a hot cup of coffee waiting for him, and smiles, picking it up, and catches Spencer sneaking a look up at him, a blush covering his cheeks. Derek grins, and knows then.

They're way more than friends.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a continuation of that maths teacher drabble? Where Spencer was a math teacher and Derek was the pupil?  
> x


	143. Mr-Doctor Reid (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Reid should wear suspenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back due to popular demand! Sorry for being off for so long! Slap on the wrist for me!   
> x

"Morning guys," Spencer breathed, walking into the classroom slowly, arms full of books, satchel slipping off his shoulder, the door shut behind him, and he glanced at the windows, revealing the dark, horrible grey December day, he set them down, sighing, running his hands through his hair, lips puckering adorably "How about we shut these curtains, huh? Looks pretty horrid out there. Almost makes you happy to be at school." He smiles kindly, moving to shut the thick green blinds, blocking out the dead branches and blackening sky, then he moved to the next one, then the next one. "Sorry Duke," he murmured, as his lower stomach brushed Duke's shoulder as he closed the last blind, Duke smirked happily

"I don't mind, Sir," he grinned, and the rest of the class giggled quietly, jealously.

Spencer rubbed his hands together, moving to the front of the class, frowning, looking around "Still a little...orthodox, isn't it?" he frowned, "How about we move all the desks together, and sit around the outside of it?" The students were already up and moving before Spencer finished his sentence, and if any other teacher had made the request, (or the demand, as any other teacher wouldn't show them the kindness that Doctor Reid did) their movements would be slow and sluggish. Derek watched Spencer log on, as enraptured with him as all the other students, 'converted' is what Duke would say.

Doctor Reid was dressed well today, as he was always, in a green shirt and tie, with a silvery waistcoat and beige corduroys.

"I'm surprised you don't know wear suspenders, Sir," a nice girl named Jordan Todd called "You seem as though you'd like them,"

Spencer flustered, bringing up the internet tab as he typed youtube into the box "I do like them, but I like sweater vests and waistcoats too, decisions, decisions," he smiled when the class chuckled at his nerdish tendencies.  "I'm going to put a video of a fireplace up, and then turn off a few lights, get that nice Christmassy feel, nice and cosy, then some maths, how does that sound?"

"Good," everyone chimed, and Matthew from the back grumbled

"Might sound better without the 'maths' part,"

Spencer only rolled his eyes, clicking the video, and flicking off two of the lights at the front, so light beamed nicely from the back, and the temperature of the room seemed to sky rocket, with the quiet sounds of the fake fireplace, and Spencer hauled his chair up, to sits around the circle of desks, beside Derek, who immediately sidles a little closer to him. "Okay guys, lets go to page 30..."

And so the lesson goes, cosy and almost sleepy, as Spencer explains in a soft voice, and everything just seeps into them, and it's a nice relax, with the now gentle hued sound of rain outside. As everyone gently chatters, Derek turns to Spencer, who's looking through the textbook, examining the graphs. "I think you'd look great in suspenders," Derek says quietly and Spencer smiles

"I'd like too, but then everyone might think that my Doctor Who obsession borders on manic."

Derek shakes his head in amazement, it's almost unfair. Spencer seems _his_ age, it shouldn't be illegal for them to be together. Derek has this feeling, itching beneath his skin that they're meant to be together, and this stupid...this stupid _law_ has come in and ruined everything! How can Spencer go from being such a genius, to seem like he should be a part of the class. Derek thinks that if their head teacher Mr Hotchner walked in right now, and they weren't in uniform, he wouldn't be able to tell who the teacher was. "You should be Doctor Who. You'd make a great doctor."

"I am rather preferential towards the idea of time travel."

"Where would you go?"

"To meet the greats," he smiled softly, eyes closing at the thought "Einstein, Newton, Aquinas, Plato, Goetua, Ghandi, Lincoln, Curie, Pythagoras, Victoria," he sighs, shoulders dropping "Maybe one day."

"One day," Derek cleared his throat "When time travel _is_ possible, people are going to be coming back to see you."

Spencer's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Derek with something akin to awe, and he opened his mouth to say something, beautiful pale pink lips parted-

and then the bell went.

Spencer stood, breath ragged, almost tripping over his own chair "Dismissed," he whispered "No homework today, great lesson guys," and he rushes to his computer to log out. Derek watches him for a moment, before Duke drags him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut-oh, sensing another mini-series here...


	144. Spencer and Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're...different...

Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid could not be more different.

Both geniuses in their own right, of course, but they were polar opposites of each other.

1) Technology

Morgan watches in partially concealed awe as Garcia's fingers fly over the keyboard, typing and pressing and in complete control. He leaned over her shoulder "You sure you can get through those firewalls, big Mama?"

"Oh just watch me hot stuff," she smirked, biting her bottom lip, and so Morgan did. He watched her hack passwords and crack cases and search engines, find encrypted videos and hidden files, how to unwipe a wiped history. She knew how to connect plugs, USBS, long winded number codes and java scripts that she could just understand at a glance. Ipads, computers, laptops, phones, ipods, MP3 players, nano or not, kindles and ipads and Mac Books, she had them all, and knew was a complete master of all of them. She could swipe despite her long fancy nails, look things up in the blink of an eye, she was a freaking goddess at the computer, as Derek told her often and eagerly.

Morgan watches in partially concealed amusement as Spencer looks blankly at the ipad being placed in front of him. He looked up from the conference table, shooting JJ an adorably pathetic look "What do I do with this?"

"It's an ipad, Spence," JJ smiled fondly "It's just easier to use, store the photos, quicker to get information than all of it being written down an-" she cut herself off, sighing at Spencer's pitiful look, and with a forced grumble, went and snatched up a hard back case file, sliding it across the table to Spencer, who took it with a grateful grin, settling back into his chair and looking through the file, lips pressing together as his mind raced with possibilities. Morgan rolled his eyes fondly.

"One of these days, pretty boy," he smiled "You're gonna have to catch up with the rest of the world."

Spencer smiled into his hands "Why, I think I'm rather content to just let the worlds technology pass me by. You know, Plato once said..."

 

2) Dress Sense

Garcia dresses _sexy as hell,_ all fashionable, up to date, low cut- yet modest, all the right material, and quirky, with matching headwear and glasses and heels, and just the right amount of makeup to draw attention to all of the perfect parts of her face, with purses and lipsticks, and eye shadows, her hair is constantly changing colour, from black, to blonde to red, with highlights and curls and fringes, and clips, and an assortment of earrings and cardigans and skirts and dresses, necklaces and bracelets, fake nails of every different kind.

Spencer doesn't dress like that. He dresses in tight jeans, or beige corduroys, always with a collared shirt, either a sweater vest, cardigan, or waist coat. Always looks impeccable, always nice to look at. Professional, easy to move about in. He always wears a worn, leather bound watch, either his one pair of thick, black rimmed glasses, or his contact lenses. Derek ruffles his hair, admiring what he's wearing today. Jeans, a green shirt and a black sweater vest. "Look at you pretty boy, sweater vest time of the year already?"

"It is technically the first day of Autumn." Spencer chimed happily, and Derek chuckled.

"So waistcoats in the spring, sweater vests in the autumn, cardigans in the winter, what will you do for summer?"

Spencer shoved his shoulder playfully "I was thinking about getting suspenders."

"Please do."

"I think I will."

 

3) The Way They Speak

Spencer is quiet, even when giving profiles, his voice is soft, eager to please, curious and inviting as he searches over geographical profiles and crime scene photos. Even when he laughs, it's a low chuckle, and a bright smile, as though he's afraid to be too loud. Being with Spencer Reid is being around an aura of calm, and Derek sometimes doesn't know what the team would do if he wasn't there every day. His facts bring everything back to the present, it reminds them that this has always happened, horrible, violent things have always happened and whether we want them too or not, horrible violent things will always happen. His brilliant, brilliant mind finds a way to soothe them all, because even though he knows too much about serial killers and psychopaths, he also knows the exact locations of coffee shops right off the top of his head. He knows the origin of sayings, he doesn't understand rhetorical questions, and he can answer impossible things.

Garcia is loud. Loud and blunt for lack of any other word, always asking questions and laughing so loudly, and she's always honest. She doesn't worry about impressing people, yes she tries to make them happy, but she's more eager to be herself than to change for anyone. She doesn't know the origin of jokes, or random facts off the top of her head, but she can gush about the latest cute kitten picture for absolutely hours.

 

4) Their Interests

Garcia _loves_ Twilight, she's like the average teenage girl, loves going onto fanfiction, different archives, reading her favourite pairings (mostly slash) she loves going onto online games as an Avatar, living in an online, fantasy world. Her interests are puppies and clothes and shoes. She likes to go on walks in the park with her friends poodle, and she likes the smell of a new car.

Spencer loves books. He likes hard cover books with rough spines, he likes small print, and he loves it when pages are dusted yellow with time and age. He loves philosophers and long winded mathematical equations. He likes documentaries and black and white movies. He likes poetry and Beethoven. He loves the faded leather of his satchel, and he loves talking Sci-fi. Battle Star Galactia, Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and a handful of everything else. Spencer doesn't know what twilight is, he doesn't know what fanfiction is, he doesn't know what Slash means, he doesn't understand the point of online games, he doesn't understand people's fascination with baby animals, or peoples fascination with clothes and shoes. He doesn't like new car smell, and walks in the park are often replaced with long train journeys to seminars or sometimes- no destination in mind.

 

5) Sight

Even in terms of sight, they're different. Garcia's is short sighted, and her glasses bring everything a little further away in a clearer focus, which is helpful because she's looking at a computer screen every day. She hadn't realised she needed glasses till she was in her mid-twenties, but now, she doesn't know how she ever lived without them. The hundreds of pairs she has are her babies. It's like living every day in HD, and Garcia does love HD.

Spencer is long-sighted, he could examine a graph from a metre away much easier than he could a centimetre away, and he realises very young, around 7 that he wasn't seeing what she should be seeing. Even if that region of his eye wasn't properly developed yet, Spencer had learned all about it, and had taken himself along to the optician, and picked out a pair of frames, that he didn't much care how they looked, and purchased them quite happily, everything in his life coming a little closer towards him. But he didn't mind, because at least now he could truly bury his nose in a book.

 

6) Languages

Spencer is fluent in 16 languages, though his pronunciation is a times a little shaky, he could understand perfectly, write perfectly, read perfectly, and he absorbed the words into his skin like a limitless sponge, sometimes doing it just for fun. And though he didn't _look_ like someone full of cultural understanding, five minutes with him and he'll have referenced over half of the words minority religions and some obscure text from their respective holy books, would wipe that image from your mind.

Garcia hated languages, foreign words would never be able to tumble easily and fluently from her lips unless they were saucy French words, or certain lyrics to certain songs, but she could never grasp the different verb and noun rules. " _How can a house be masculine or feminine? How do they decide? Who decides? I mean, how am I suppose to remember that rubber is feminine and pen is masculine? What kind of language is this!"_

 

That doesn't mean they have nothing in common, because they do. Their love of Doctor Who, their hatred of exercise, the fondness of coffee, and their fondness of one agent. Derek Morgan.

Derek sits there, watching Spencer and Garcia bicker over the best doctor and he can't help his smile. They couldn't be more different, but he loves them both so much. Garcia, like his sister, Reid, his soul mate, he wants them both forever and he's so glad they get along, because he doesn't know how he'd balance it all out if they couldn't stand each other.

"Derek!" Garcia screeched "Who's the better doctor, is it David Tennant?" the way she says his name as though it's obvious, tells Derek that she wants him to pick Tennant, or "Tom Baker?" She winces, and Derek knows that's who Spencer prefers.

The ebony skinned agent glances at Spencer, who's smiling softly at Garcia's antics, and Derek doesn't really know who _is_ the better doctor, so he shrugs "Tennant." He agrees "Obviously."

He doesn't miss the small slump of Spencer's shoulder, the dejected smile, and Derek feels a horrid coiling in his stomach.

So that night, as he watches Spencer tug on his nightshirt from the bed, and calls out "I'm sorry for not siding with you."

Spencer knows what he's talking about instantly, genius that he is, and just rolls his eyes "Derek," he smiles, sliding under the blankets and sighing "I don't mind, she's your best friend,"

"I hurt your feelings," Derek insists, drawing the younger man towards him, arms wrapped tight, and his entire being tingles with regret "You," he whispers, nipping at Spencer's shoulder "Next time I'll pick you, you, I swear, I promise."

"Tom Baker," Spencer yawned, nuzzling into Derek's arm as his pillow "S'a good doctor..."

"Yeah," Derek smirks "But not the best, _Doctor Reid."_

 

So yeah, Spencer and Garcia are different.

But Derek wouldn't have them any other way.


	145. Prison Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold me in a cell and I will make it my castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by cocainencaviar ( I love your user-name by the way) :) Anyway, lots of you have been yearning for some AU, and she came up with a bunch of good ones, so here we go mes copains...

Morgan kicked the table hard, and it scattered along the length of the holding cell, screeching against the grey concrete floor. "I am a police officer!" He screamed, turning to face Detective Baron, gesturing to the crime scene photos the old man is holding "You think _I_ did this? You think I could do something like this? Man I fight every day just like you to put the people responsible for that-" a disgust thrown glare at the images "-behind bars." He's blinking back furious, ferocious tears, and his entire body is thrumming with anger. "I did not- would not, could not do something like that. And if you can't see that. " He stepped back "You have no right being a detective."

"Now listen here, Derek," Baron frowned, pursing his thin lips "We know the police force is no infallible, and with some of the things you've seen in your time guarding the city of Chicago, it's not that much of a stretch to think you snapped. One too many dead kids, one too many rapes and beatings, people snap. Now do us a favour and admit. Tell us where Andrew Tarker is, so we can tell them you complie-" he cuts himself off at Derek's vicious glare and closes the file, locking the photos of dead innocence away "Fine. But Derek," he gestures to the room "You're a young, fit man, you volunteer down at a young centre, you coach baseball, and you can be prone to violent outburst-"

" _Prone to violent outbursts?"_ Derek whispered, a tortured look on his face, he scrapes a hand raggedly down the back of his head "I want a lawyer." Is all he says, voice suddenly hoarse "Get me a damn lawyer." He's not sure if it's because he's worried and he wants to start pleading his case, or because he just wants this to stop. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He's tired. He knows they have to leave him alone once he's ordered a lawyer, and he knows it makes him look guilty, but he turns away from Detective Baron's face, to glare at the cracks in the wall.

Approximately two hours later, his cell door opens, and a tall, wiry man with thick black glasses a boyband haircut steps inside. He's in a green shirt, green tie, silk black waistcoat, and tweed brown blazer with beige corduroys. He's holding a satchel, and he glances around the room, taking in Derek's sulking form, curled into the corner on the hard floor, because he'd grown the two chairs to the ground. "Hello," the young man clears his throat, pushing his glasses up his delicate nose "I'm Doctor Spencer Reid. Your lawyer, your family has appointed me to you." He sets his satchel down on the ground, and goes over to where the table has been over turned, and with a bit of stumbling, pulls it back upright. He then drags it to the middle of the room, spends a few moments making sure it's parallel to the back wall (and that makes Derek smile, though he tries to hide it behind his knees) and then he picks up the two chairs, placing them opposite each other, on either side of the table. Then he picks up his satchel, taking out some papers, two pens and a pencil, as well as a small folder, before tucking that against the table leg, shrugging off his blazer, hanging it on the back of his chair, and sitting down.

Almost immediately the prison cell doesn't seem like a prison cell anymore. Obviously, it _is_ one, but it seems...warmer now.

"So, Derek," Spencer says gently, glancing at the piece of paper "Would you like to begin?" Derek nods. "Very well." He picks up his pen, before pausing "Would you like to continue sitting on the floor? I know they don't look it, but the chairs are comfortable, and if you look at their backing, it indicates a design built for the human spine." He smiles, and Derek hauls himself up, and sits opposite him.

"Listen man," he sighs "I'm a cop."

"Okay," Spencer nods clinically, "So, you told the police that you were on a stake out during the first murder?"

Derek sighs. "Yeah."

"Any proof of that? Phone records? Alibis? Anyone see you?"

"It was a stake out, _Spencer._ I wouldn't be a very good cop if someone had seen me."

Spencer smiles, a quirky little twist of his lips, before writing something down "Alright, and you knew all three victims?"

"Not the second one."

"Alright," the brunette takes out another sheet of paper, scanning it quickly, editing bits and bobs "Just a moment," he murmurs, and Derek appraises him coolly.

"A doctor?" He questions "A doctor of what? You look too young."

"Numerous things," Spencer murmurs, not looking up "Doctorates in Biochemistry and Mathematics, PHDs in Psychology and Sociology, before I decided to get a degree in law." He gave a small shrug "I have an eidetic memory, I've been going through life very quickly." He slides the paper over to Derek along with a pen, and Derek signs without even reading it. Spencer pulls it back, checks the signature and nods "Okay. So, what about the third murder? October 2nd? Where were you then?"

"Uh..." He blinks, before nodding "My sisters birthday party."

Spencer nods "Which was where?"

"Her house. 42nd street."

Spencer winces "Where the third victim was killed?"

Derek nods.

"Okay. Were you there the entire time?" he asks, and Derek nods again, "How many people can vouch for that?"

Derek thinks about the number of people at the party "10 maybe, could have been 15," Spencer beams as though this is wonderful news, and starts writing the names as Derek recites the people who had been invited to the gathering. Spencer says it's a good thing that most of the people at the party didn't know Derek that well, and were mostly his sisters friends, because family tends to stick up for family, and it's incredibly difficult for a jury to dismiss the statements of 10-15 people. It almost puts Derek in the clear. "Do you think I did it?" Derek asks curiously, because Spencer is sliding the list of names into a plastic wallet in his folder.

"That's not my job to decide," Spencer said softly "I believe whatever you're paying me to believe."

" _No-o._ You believe whatever you believe, but you fight for what I pay you to fight for."

Spencer sighs, shoulders flexing "It's been a long time, Derek, since I've met someone as stimulating as you. Conversation can get so dull." He clicks his fingers, rotating his wrists, and Derek thinks it could be a casual and subtle way to check the time, but Spencer doesn't seem interested in leaving, as he leans forward across the table, arms folded, tucked under his chest and he whispers. "I know for a fact that you didn't kill these boys, Derek Morgan. I know for a fact that the two you did know, you cared for greatly, and you would never have invested the time or effort to build them futures if you were only going to kill them. I know that you are a good man, and they are rare. The judge is a fool- an utter fool- if they don't let you walk out of here, after apologising profusely, so you can find the real murderer."

Derek is surprised. And he flounders a little under the intensity of Spencer's gaze, and he feels the need to bring himself back down to earth. "B-but I have a criminal record, from when I was younger. And I resisted arrest-"

"Please," Spencer reaches out to touch his hand, and he's so warm, that Derek leans into it. "Let me take care of everything."

Derek swallows thickly, before nodding "Alright."

...

...

...

Watching Spencer in court is a thing of beauty. He stumbles a little at first, obviously a bit of a shy speaker in public, but once he gets into it, he gets into it. Words tumble ceaselessly off his lips, and he speaks so eloquently, so gracefully, that Derek's a little star struck at first. The way Spencer moves, challenging, but polite, it's obvious that the judge is fond of him, and as Derek glances at the jury, it's clear they're rather taken with the young man in a waistcoat too. And after two weeks, the novelty of watching Spencer doesn't wear off.

And before he knows it the judge is banging his gavel, and Derek is a free man. And Spencer was right, the judge even apologises on behalf of the local police force, who were 'ignorant' to have even brought Derek into custody. A public notice is to be made, says the judge, to undo all the damage that this has caused Derek's name.

Derek hugs him, literally sweeping him off his feet in a hug that makes Spencer flush all the way up to his ears. "Pretty boy," he whispers fondly "Let me take you out for drinks, to celebrate."

"Well," Spencer smiles "You are no longer my client, so..."

Derek takes his hand "It's sorted."

Derek finds the murderer two weeks later, as he's trying to take another victim. He sighs, and feels as though another chapter of his life has just summed up quite nicely, and it makes him happy to have an ending to this one. He heads back to his apartment, and sees Spencer asleep on their bed, chuckling to himself, he switches off the light and crawls in beside him. Yes, this chapter was good, but the next one will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too rushed...  
> x


	146. The Fool (Mother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by RogueStorm84

"Any more of you?" Derek spits, shoving the perp towards the group that have attempted to steal from this bank. They are, predictably, silent. And Derek growls, stalking further into the bank, the hostages are unharmed, and he has that to be grateful of least. The further back he goes, gun loaded and ready, he hears something, a shuffling. And there he is. A young man, no more than 25, skinny and messy, hand full of cash. Derek sighs, this one, out of them all, is completely pitiful. He isn't even armed. "Put it down, kid," he sighed, tucking his gun away, and it always hurts a little, because it feels like its his fault, when people this young are out committing crime.

"I..." he drops everything, and falls to his knees, crying. "I-I'm s-so sorry," he chokes, "I wasn't even a part of this, but then I saw the blown wall, and everything was open, and..." he's full on crying now, snivelling, and it wrenches at Derek's heart "M-my mom is at the sanatorium, and I don't have the money f-for her, and I'm working three jobs, and-" he chokes on air a little bit, biting his bottom lip and Derek knows this kid isn't acting. Because you can't _fake_ the dark rings under his eyes, you can't _fake_ the shivering, and the jittery movements, and the thin arms.

So Derek says something that could ruin his entire career. "Run." He says. "Run."

The kid looks up at him in shock, with the widest, brownest eyes Derek has ever seen, he looks back at the gape in the wall, the press haven't arrived yet, to scrape like vultures on the remains. He looks back at Derek with disbelief written on his face, and doubt. But Derek says nothing, and he scrambles to his knees, rushes to the hole, looks back one more time, before he's gone.

...

...

...

3 YEARS LATER

Derek responds to the call of a bank heist, he gets there, no hostages this time, except the bank teller, who's safely behind his glass booth, and a man, a young man with straggly brown hair waving a gun brokenly, pleading for money. Derek recognises him, of course he does, and he warns the kid to put down his gun. Spencer Reid, he's been identified as, and Derek feels a pang of bitter disappointment.

"It's not even loaded," the kid whispers, throwing his gun at the floor, it clatters emptily.

It's not enough to ease the blow, and Derek gets behind him, tightening the cuffs, hissing into his ear "I gave you a chance, kid."

The boy nods vacantly, as Derek pushes him outside, forcing his head down into the police car, he gets in the front, tired of this. It's only during their drive, almost near the prison that after Derek has finished saying his rights, that Spencer says something, his eyes are closed, and he seems exhausted. "My mothers dead."

"Then who was this money for?" He snarls, disbelievingly, but there's something unnerving about Spencer's still face.

"Her funeral."

...

...

...

Derek doesn't believe him, and a blonde haired woman posts Spencer's bail, and Derek follows him.

He's floored when he sees the funeral. He's stunned to silence when he sees Spencer fall to his knees sobbing, and despite himself, he finds himself weaving forward, and wrapping his arms around the younger man. Spencer fists his shirt, crying harder, and Derek is holding him together as he falls apart. He takes him back to the police station, and swears that everything will be okay. And it is. According to them, this is Spencer's first offence, and he had no bullets in his gun, and no one was ever in any real danger. With the emotional stress he'd suffered, the court order a therapist for 3 months. It helps that there were no hostages, it helps that the bank tellers weren't scared. Derek's testimonies help. A lot. He should be getting jail time. But he doesn't.

3 months later

"Luckiest damn kid I know," Derek hissed, sucking lavishly on Spencer's neck, the boy clings to him, clings to Derek's warmth and love. Their naked bodies twined together, sweat slicked and sleepy, darkness cloaks them both.

"Mmhm," Spencer whimpers, pulling Derek impossibly closer and the ebony skinned man chuckles fondly.

"I can't get any closer than this, pretty boy," he whispers, as Spencer tucks his head into his neck, and tightens the grip on their knees.

" _Never leave me."_

Derek chuckles again "I won't." He swears on his life "Ever."

 

[RogueStorm84](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueStorm84/pseuds/RogueStorm84)

 

 

> Prompt 2:
> 
> Derek is a cop who catches Spencer robbing a bank. The first time Spencer explains that its for his mother's stay and treatment at the sanitarium. Derek pities Spencer and lets him go.
> 
> 3yrs later Derek finds Spencer robbing a bank again and regrets arresting him. Spencer brokenly says its for his mother's funeral. Derek doesn't believe him so he attempts to go to the so-called funeral where he feels a strong urge to wrap Spencer in his arms and comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how this turned out, but I wanted so badly to update :( Sorry.
> 
> Any prompts? We're looking for More AU the better xxx


	147. Did you miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Did you miss me, Miss Misery like you say you do?
> 
> You told me I was strong, hardly ever wrong, and I said 'man you had plans for both of us, that involved a trip out of town, from a place that I've seen in a magazine that you'd left lying around'. I don't have you with me, but I keep a good attitude. 
> 
> Do you miss me, Miss Misery, like you say you do?""
> 
> Miss Misery-Elliot Smith (from Good Will Hunting, the best film ever. Along with Dead Poets Society, Aladdin, and the Fisher King)
> 
> RIP ROBIN WILLIAMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A boy in school called me a bastard." Skylar frowned, crawling onto Spencer's lap, as he wrapped his arms around her, Derek frowned. 
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "Because you didn't get married till I was one." She frowned "Why not?"
> 
> Spencer smiles softly, leaning over to kiss Derek while they buckle in their seatbelts. "We were too excited about the idea of YOU to even think about having a wedding, right Derek?"
> 
> Derek looks at Spencer, and has never loved him more. "Exactly. Exactly that." He smiles, squeezing Skylar's hand.

" _Or_ you could stay," Morgan grins, arm curling around the front of Spencer's flat stomach "What do you even need to go to a conference for anyway? You know everything."

"I don't know everything," Spencer chuckles "Despite the fact you think I do," he turns, nuzzling into Derek's chest "It's only for a couple of days."

"Hmm." His lips curl downwards in distaste "Well. Don't go around finding people more attractive than me."

"Oh yeah, because that's what I'm all about." He groans when Clooney jumps up onto the bed, slobbering all over Derek. "Well," Spencer begins dryly "At least someone is happy to see me go."

"What?" Derek chuckles, scratching behind Clooney's ears in a way that makes the dog relax completely against his chest, and Spencer shuffles backward, ignoring the tiny-unimportant feeling of hurt, it's a _dog_ for Christ's sake. "Clooney loves you. You know that, Reid."

"Yeah," he rubs the back of his neck "Alright, I  better...shower, and- if I wanna catch the train-"

"I'll call you a cab," Derek nods, fingers carding through Clooney's fur, and Spencer can help a pang of longing. He wanted to have a little morning sex with his boyfriend, he wanted to be dropped off at the train station, maybe a little goodbye kiss, but Derek is quite content with another warm body in the bed. He flicks himself in the forehead, he's being ridiculous, and he pads to the bathroom. He's quick, lathering his hair, drying it, getting dressed in a green shirt and sweater vest, sliding on his jeans, he turns to the bed, to see Morgan asleep.

He hasn't called the cab.

Spencer sighs, ignores Clooney's watchful glare, as he leans down to kiss Derek's forehead, before grabbing his suitcase, and slipping out of the door.

He calls Hotch, to see if he can grab a lift to the train station, because there are no cabs available, and Hotch agrees happily, after all, he's the one who's sending Spencer on this course. He arrives quickly, and Spencer slides in, smiling, holding his satchel to his chest "Derek's asleep," he says, by way of explanation, and Hotch nods understandingly

"The last case was tough on him. Nobody likes to return to their home town because kids are dying there."

That eases Spencer's shoulder "Yeah." He nods "Of course."

Hotch gets out of the car when they get there, and hands Spencer his suitcase, and Spencer can't help but feel that this should be Derek, and suddenly he doesn't know why he's expecting perfection from his boyfriend, who is certainly allowed a few days off from being doting and completely awed by Spencer, and wanting to do everything for him. It's just that Spencer's getting the niggling feeling that if he were to plot it on a graph, the amount of time he and Derek were spending together would be going down, and from that, he could draw the conclusion that Derek was getting... _bored_ with him.

Hotch hugs him, pats his back, and sends him off, and Spencer boards the train, he manages to grab a seat, but he gives it up for the old woman who looks like she might collapse.

...

...

...

Derek wakes up with a start, and groans, glancing at the time. "Shit! Spence- hurry up or you're gonna be-" _Silence._ There's not a sound in his apartment apart from Clooney's deep breaths beside him. He pads to the living room and his boyfriends suitcase is gone. Spencer left. Of course he did, Derek rubs the back of his neck. He'd fallen asleep, and Spencer hated disturbing people's sleep. He wondered briefly who had given him a lift, because Derek hadn't even managed to call a cab successfully.

He sighs, sitting at the kitchen counter, examining the now cold cup of coffee Spencer had drunk this morning.

When Clooney runs into the room, scratching and clawing and biting at something, and Derek neary cries when he sees that it's Spencer's favourite book. And _shit_ he can't remember the name, and now it's tangled and maimed beyond recognition. He yanks it out of Clooney's mouth and stares down at his dog in horror, who's sniffing the air to make sure Spencer's really gone.

Derek collapses with a thud onto the sofa, staring at the ruined book, and he shakes his head.

_Spencer should never have moved in with him._

...

...

...

He's pregnant.

He discovers it on the way home, and his entire body thrums with excitement. He can't stop smiling, an arm curling protectively around his stomach. He can't wait to tell Derek, and he bursts into their home to see-

all of his things, packed.

He looks up with wide eyes to see Derek, and _his damn dog_ looking at him with a sad look on his face.  "I'm sorry Spe-"

Spencer doesn't hear any more than that, just their child in his stomach, not yet formed, and tears spring to his eyes. He says nothing, picking up his stuff (which he notes has been placed into two large suitcases and three plastic boxes. Books, mostly. He nods, picking up the two suitcases, and walking out, stuffing them into his car, and then heading back for the boxes. Derek doesn't say anything, just watches him, as though waiting for a reaction. He takes the boxes one at a time, and on the third one, he stops, looking around the apartment, memorising it. "Derek," he says softly "I...I hope we leave on good terms."

Derek steps forward, but stops himself from hugging the lanky genius, he nods earnestly "Yeah- god, yeah, Spence. No bad blood between us. Not us."

"Okay." He whispers, turning, and leaving.

...

...

...

When Derek gets to work on Monday, you can imagine the horror, when Hotch announces to the team that Spencer has effectively resigned. As soon as they're free on Hotch's lecture of how they'll all work past this, Morgan, Emily, Garcia and JJ run to Spencer's desk. They search through the drawers for anything, _anything_ that might indicate why. But it's completely empty. Garcia turns to Derek with wide eyes "But I thought..."

"We broke up," He says gently "It was completely mutual, and he seemed fine- I had no idea-"

"Why?" Emily frowns "Things were going so well..."

"Just...came to an end. Things come to an end." Morgan ran a hand over his head "Where is he?" He pulls out his phone, and tries the number. They hear it ringing, and Hotch appears in the entrance to the bullpen.

"He left all of his personal items with me. He's gone."

"Gone to find Gideon?" Garcia asks, and her eyes are tearing up.

Hotch's face softens at that, and he shakes his head "Gone to start again." He says, and Derek frowns.

"What do you know?" He frowns "If Spence came to you, left you all his personal belongings, you must not where he's going, otherwise you'd be more concerned-"

"Morgan." Hotch's voice is firm "I'm sure you don't really want me to betray his trust like that, do you?" Morgan says nothing, glowering quietly, and JJ rubs his arms.

"Hey guys," she says, forcing her voice to be light "This is Spencer Reid we're talking about here. He'll be fine. He'll be absolutely fine."

...

...

...

"I'm sure you're aware of the risks, Doctor Reid," the doctor nods, gel quickly cooling on Spencer's slightly protruding stomach. "Male pregnancies aren't _rare_ by any account, but they are still more high risk." Spencer nods politely, despite knowing all of this. "You won't protrude as much as a female would, due to the limitations of the elasticity of male skin stretching, the baby will be born a few weeks premature, but they always are."

He picks up the scanners, for the third time this session, just to get a better image and he smiles comfortingly "Would you like to know the sex?"

Spencer, ever practical, nods. A few bits of scanning, and Spencer looks at the screen, he recognises the sex before the doctor. "It's a girl." He whispers, and the doctor beams.

"Yes. Yes it is."

...

...

...

6 MONTHS LATER

Spencer's never been good at singing, or particularly cared for it, but he sings now, because Skylar likes the sound of his voice, as he rocks her gently in his arms. She's _small,_ but healthy considering how premature she is. Almost asleep now, he walks around his house. _House._ Rocking her in his arms, Spencer Reid was practically a millionaire, everything saved up, living minimalistic, before, he didn't have time to spend money, always out solving cases, but he'd inherited money from his mother, he'd won numerous competitions, he'd been working for a very long time, and on the side he writes inscription codes for NASA, at $50,000 a pop.

So he bought this house, in Florida, with four bedrooms, a master, two guest rooms, and a large room for Skylar. Big enough to last her all the way through to her teenage years. Everything's decorated according to Spencer Reid, he'd poured his heart into it, after all, he wasn't working anymore. Each room in the house has a wall with built in shelves, for his books, it's clean and carpeted, with dimmer switches, and one large television. Spencer's secret love is post-war movies. Skylar shifts a little, sucking the pink dummy happily, eyes drifting shut, and Spencer smiles, kissing her forehead, but not prepared to put her down yet. Whenever he feels his heartbeat against her chest, it's like his own starts again. He's been so lonely, so lonely for so long, but she's worth it.

He swears under his breath when the phone rings, but he picks it up, "Yes?"

"Spencer? Spencer Reid, is that you?"

Garcia. Spencer sighs, biting his tongue. "I hope I'm not on speaker." Is all he says.

"Wonder boy!" It sounds like she's crying, and guilt flutters through him, as he rocks Skylar gently "We've been looking for you for so long- Hotch didn't tell us anything! Did you really think that trying to hide your paper trail through a firewall would keep me out for long?"

"No," he smiles despite himself "Of course not, Garcia. I knew you'd find me eventually." A pause. "I hope I'm not on speaker."

"You're not, genius," she smiles, swallowing thickly "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Garcia."

"But I me-how co- _Why?"_

"I got pregnant."

Silence, for a long time. And then Garcia hisses, vehemently into the phone line, and Spencer's chilled by it, glad that he has the best security system in America. "That's not why he dumped you, is it?"

Spencer almost laughs " _No!_ God no, Garcia, if I'd told him, he would have stayed with me. I was...I was about to tell him, but...he broke up with me before I could. Like every cheesy movie ever."

"But Reid...why didn't you say anything? We would have helped you-"

"I need to put Skylar to bed, Garcia."

"Sk- _Reid."_ She's crying again, and Spencer blinks back his own tears

" _Goodbye, Garcia."_ And he hangs up the phone.

...

...

...

The next morning, Spencer's smiling to himself, Mozart is playing on the old-fashioned radio, a beautiful upbeat tune, and he makes himself an omelette, Skylar giggling happily, she's used to Mozart by now. By the time Spencer's done, he sits at the table, sunlight streaming in, as he eats his spiced omelette with coffee. He's missed coffee.

And then the doorbell rings.

Spencer sighs, wiping his mouth, kissing his daughter's nose "Can't you just get who that is, Sky?" He hums, and hoists her out of her highchair into his arms, because whichever member of his team is at the door, they'll be less likely to yell at him with his baby in his arms. He opens the door, and sees Derek there, crying. He looks up harshly, and wipes his tears, as though he's embarrassed of them, which Spencer thinks is silly.

"That's my baby." He whispers, reaching for Skylar, and Spencer steps back. Derek glowers angrily "You had...you had _no right Reid,"_ he growls "She's my daughter too! You had no right to take her from me! Even if we were broken up- custody! I get custody. I said no to _you!_ I never said no to her!"

Spencer feels as though his heart has been ripped out and stepped on, and he can't help the sudden flux of tears that come pouring from his eyes like a torrential rain. He chokes and splutters on air at Derek's words. And Derek looks like he's been slapped at the sound, and his face softens of all it's hardened grievance, and he reaches a hand out

"Oh Spence, I-"

"You're right." Spencer hiccups, clutching Skylar to him "I'll call my lawyer. W-w-we ca-can t-talk about custody p-periods." And he closes the door, turning his back, and leaning against it with heart racking sobs he knows Derek can hear, but he just doesn't care.

_I said no to you! I never said no to her!_

He's right. He's completely right. What Spencer did was selfish and inconsiderate, and he loathes himself for it.

...

...

...

"Spence," Derek stands as Spencer walks into the empty waiting room, Skylar in his arms. Spencer nods at him, sitting opposite him. Derek sits down, awkwardly "They uh...they said they'd be ready for us in a few minutes."

Spencer nods. "What are you going to appeal for?"

"Alternate weeks, I guess." He rubs the back of his neck "One week with you, one week with me."

"Holidays?"

"The same."

"Okay," Spencer nods, brushing his thumb over their baby's delicate nose.

"Uh...w-what's her name?"

"Skylar Reid."

Derek whimpers a little, and he fists his hands in his jeans, "Dammit Reid." He hisses after a moment "We shouldn't be here! Not like this. Not _us._ This is our baby girl! We're supposed to be raising her together- we're supposed to be married."

Spencer has prepared for this type of conversation. "I suppose we would be, had you only proposed instead of dumping me minutes before I told you I was pregnant."

"I..." Derek rubs the back of his neck "I didn't know! God, Reid, I didn't think you would up and leave! I th-"

"Why did you?" he frowns "Dump me, I mean. What was I doing wrong?"

"I just..." Derek closes his eyes "It was a mistake, Spence. I just...I just _did it_ and I wasn't thinking. And I..." he gives a ragged laugh "Would you believe me if I said I didn't realise what I had till it was gone? I got...I got so used to having you with me that the...that the novelty of it wore off, and I got bored, and I didn't appreciate you. But I would now, I wou-"

"You don't want to get back together with me." Spencer whispers, saddened, and he looked down at Skylar, with her lightly tanned skin and sparkling brown eyes "You want to be with Skylar, and while that's commendable," he shakes his head "It's better for a child to grow up with divorced parents instead of parents who don't love each other."

Derek's shoulders shake, and his voice barely carries across the room "I do love you, Spence. I always loved you-"

"But I don't know if I could ever love you again." He snaps, and is surprised by the anger and hurt in his own voice "I was left by myself, to give birth to Skylar and _you weren't there_ when I needed you! I had no ones hand to hold in the delivery room- did you know they had to do emergency surgery on me? Because I was losing so much blood? Did you know that Skylar wasn't breathing at first? We needed you-"

"You _left!"_

"Only so you would come after me!" It's only after he says it out loud that Spencer realises it's true. He rocks Skylar on his knees slightly, because she's getting distressed by the argument. "Shh, I'm here, daddy's here," he stiffens when he feels Derek sit in the seat beside him, when once familiar strong arms wrap around him _and_ Skylar. "Derek-"

"You're my family." He whispers, "Both of you. Does your genius brain get that, Reid? That I love you? That I've never stopped loving you?" He kisses behind Spencer's ear "Maybe you have stopped loving me- and I don't think life is worthy living when you say stuff like that- but if you have, I'll just have to woo you all over again, because you're not getting rid of me."

Spencer lets the tears fall silently. "You weren't there." He whimpers, crying "I needed you and you weren't there."

"I know." And Derek's voice is choked "I know, I know but I'm always gonna be here from now on. I'm never leaving your side again."

...

...

...

"Where's Clooney?" Spencer frowns, as Derek holds his hand as they walk down the pier.

"Had to give him away." Derek frowns "I can't really be with anyone who doesn't love you."

Spencer smiles.

...

...

...

By Skylar's first birthday, they're living together.

By her second, they're married. And her second name gets hyphenated.

They never go back to the FBI, though all of the team visit every summer and stay with them in their large house, which Derek had added his own touch too over the years. That stage of their life is over.

Skylar is their new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, poured my heart into it :) And yes, I named her Skylar because of Good Will Hunting.   
> x
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: someone (who's name I can't remember and don't wanna look up because I'm too tired, sorry xx) prompted a fic where Derek and Spencer break up, one of them gets a woman pregnant, and the other comes back into their life, and its all about how them getting back together works. Well, I know this one was kinda similar to that, but I will full that prompt soon (maybe in a couple of prompts to give people a breather) because it was a really good prompt   
> xxxx


	148. The Light in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem too right, out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I collide. Even the best fall down sometimes, even the stars refuse to shine, out of the back you fall in time, and somehow find, you and I, collide. 
> 
> -Howie Day, Collide.

Paris is never dark.

It's nearing midnight, and Spencer Reid leans over the rim of a spectacular water fountain, with 9 Neptune statues around the beautiful marble centrepiece, each one leaning against a spiral that shoots crystal water up into the star filled sky, so they fall in spectacular alignments, every droplet given a purpose. The sky is an inky blue, and the major city he's in seems to have come a stop, for the first time in the three days he's been enjoying here on holiday. He wraps his black coat around him tighter, purple scarf nuzzled against his chin, short caramel curls highlighted with the thousands of glittering lights Paris has strung up on every available branch, and streetlamp, and house. The flowers are larger here, and Spencer wonders if it's because of all this wonderful light.

"Bonsoir," an ebony skinned man nodded, and leaned over, looking down at the rippling water.

_"Bonsoir Monsieur, je suis juste en train d'admirer cette belle nuit."_

"Yeah, I..." he chuckled nervously "I don't really speak French,"

Spencer huffed a quiet laugh, misty clouds appearing in front of his face, and drifting into nothing over the water "That's alright," he said softly, arms crossed over his chest, as he peered over the edge. "Lots of coins down there."

"People make wishes," the man shrugged, "So uh...American? Here on holiday?"

"Mmhm, just a nice little retreat."

"Can you speak French?"

"Yes."

"Can you speak any other languages?"

"I'm fluent in twelve in total."

The whistle of appreciation is not uncommon. But the next question is, believe it or not. People honestly don't care about; "Which languages are they?"

"English, French, Spanish, Latin, Chinese, German, Hindi, Greek, Arabic, Italian, Russian and Lithuanian." He says softly, he wants to explain that it isn't really that hard for him to pick up languages, because he can just see patterns in his mind. He wants to say that his accent in most of them are appalling, and that his handwriting is almost illegible. But the stranger is looking at him with awe filled eyes, and he can't do it.

"Smart." He surmises with a chuckle "Latin? Does anyone even speak that anymore?"

"There are a few societies, trying to keep it alive, but it was mostly because I wanted to read Newton's works in their original format. The only spoken Latin today is generally in religious formats."

"Say something in French." He says, and Spencer takes a moment to truly look at this man. He's dark skinned, with a kind face, and a styled beard, well groomed and thin, it makes him look a little older than Spencer, but he's incredibly physically fit, Spencer can tell that through the hugging black leather jacket.

_"Si j'avais une pièce de monnaie , je voudrais jeter dans la fontaine et faire un vœu."_

The man shivered "That sounds amazing. My mama used to say that every time you learn another language, you create another person."

Spencer laughed, nodding "I've heard that too."

"What did it mean? Your French, I mean."

"It means, uh," he cleared his throat, trying to sort through the mist in his head, it was always a little difficult to switch track like that, even if he was smarter than the average Joe. "If I had a coin, I would throw it in the fountain and make a wish."

"I have a coin."

Spencer looked down, colour rising to his cheeks "That's alright."

"I'm Derek Morgan. Fellow American."

"Bald Eagle all the way," Spencer said awkwardly, turning, and jutting his hand out "Spencer Reid." Their hands tingle, and they both maintain contact a little longer than normal. Spencer wonders if it's Paris, the fact that this very attractive man, obviously many leagues above him, seems interested. "What are...ah...um...a-are you here on holiday, also?" He fumbles, he laughs nervously "I promise I don't stutter as much in other l-languages."

Derek smiled beautifully "Give it time," he promised "And that adorable stutter will leak into all 11 Spencer Reid's." Spencer looked down with a smile, and Derek sidled up beside him, both looking at the clear blue water, at the 9 statues. "Where are you staying?"

"La Chambre Rouge,"

"My hotel's near there," Derek nods "And opposite my hotel is an amazing restaurant that will change your life."

There's a pause, before; "Are you quoting the Devil Wears Prada at me?"

Derek ruffled his hair, chuckling at Spencer's incredulous expression "Come on pretty boy, I'll teach you everything you _really_ need to know about Paris," he wrapped his arm over the lanky shoulders, and Spencer let himself get whisked away by a stranger man who couldn't speak French, but seemed to be able to do everything else.

Paris continues to glitter without their presence, believe it or not, but to you and me, it's just a little less bright.

Off in a restaurant that changes lives, two men are falling in love.

And that has infinite brightness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have given me AMAZING AU prompts, and I promise I am getting to each and everyone one of them, but I just watched the Devil Wears Prada, and I was like...
> 
> I need to do this.


	149. The Sun (Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun works it's whole life, since it's atoms come together, till they inevitably burn apart, but it works. And during it's life it creates life, and during it's life, it sees those lives die, and you can fall to your knees and scream at the sun to wake your dead friend, for all his complexity, but the sun can only sit in the sky, and continue to do what it has done since, and will do forever. 
> 
> The sun doesn't care about your dead friend. Maybe nobody does.
> 
> But then why did it spend so much effort in creating your friend, and creating all these flowers?
> 
> You feel a ray of hope, as the sun's rays settle on your face, you feel a ray of existence. 
> 
> You feel the ray of impossible, temporary eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a Minor Characters Suicide

" _Please, Spencer please,"_ Morgan whispered, arms tight around his best friend "Please stop crying," he soothed, running his hand through long, tangled brown hair, as Spencer sobbed into his shoulder and his neck, long, heaving sobs and a never ending stream of hot wet tears, fists clenched tight in Derek's shirt, as the older man rubbed his back, holding him tight. There was only a small splatter of blood along Reid's shirt, and they couldn't be sure whether it was Diane's or whether it was Maeve's. They didn't even know who to hope for. "It's okay, it's okay..." and he begins to rock his gently forward and back and this is so unnerving and frightening because Spencer has never fallen apart like this. Even when he was literally falling apart with Tobias and the drugs and the loss of Gideon, he hid it. He buried his emotions beneath a thin veil of annoyance and a mask of emotionless distain and loneliness.

This is not that.

This is raw and painful, and Morgan can feel tears pooling at the corner of his own eyes at this display of utter vulnerability. He's glad that they're alone, on the rooftop of Spencer's apartment complex. "Reid please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we couldn't do anything but we tried our best and..." he looks up at the sky, brimming with stars, and deepens his voice inadvertently "We did everything we could, and no one deserved this outcome, no one, but especially not you. God Reid you do everything right, you were absolutely brilliant, and you played the part so well and you found her, and you knew, and you did everything to prevent this from happening but it happened anyway, and I get so...I get so angry, because you're one of the purest people in the universe but that doesn't mean it stops from trying to corrupt you with every chance it gets. And I mean..I know that with this job, with this career, with what we see every day, the people and the deaths, it means we're more prone to corruption than everyone else, but not you. Never you. You survived Elle, Tobias, Drugs, Gideon, Anthrax, and you're going to survive this. I know you, I believe in you, Reid, and-"

Silence.

Spencer's fallen asleep in his arms, and Morgan smiles softly, lying back, collecting Spencer in his arms. The concrete doesn't make a very good pillow, but Spencer's his blanket, and they fall asleep under the stars.

Derek wakes up cold, and when he opens his eyes, Spencer is sitting on the edge of the roof, matted cardigan tight around his shoulders, and it takes Morgan a moment to realise that he's watching the sunset. He hauls himself up, and the morning is bitter but fresh, and he sits down beside Reid, their bodies pressed together, and the sky is rimmed red and the sun looks as though it's shy with it's gentle hauling and reluctance to pull it's up into the spotlight it would inevitably create. "There's this poem," Spencer says gently, clearing his throat "Written in World War One, and it's about this man, who's friend dies in battle, and he drags his body out into the sun, because when his friend would fall asleep before, the sun would wake him. But this time, the sun does nothing, and he comes to realise that life is pointless because if for all of nature's creation, how can it sit back while something as beautiful and complex as a human being is dying?"

"War poetry is beautiful." Derek says gently, and Spencer hums, looking forward into the sun this burning beacon of beauty. A breeze comes by, and Spencer's hair is blown over his shoulders. "You should get your hair cut," Derek offers, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"I think hair in my eyes is a rather inconsequential worry right now, Derek."

"Right, sorry."

Spencer sighs, shoulders slanting steadily downwards. "No, I'm sorry that was- there was no reason to say that. I'm just-"

"I get it, Reid," Morgan says, placing his hand on the back of Spencer's neck.

The lanky genius smiles, peering over the edge "Hey Derek," he says softly "Would you be upset if I jumped off?" Derek's hands immediately tightens it's hold on Spencer, and the brunette nods "I wasn't going too. I was just asking. Suicide is a difficult thing to contemplate to people who are happy, but for some...I guess it comes really easily right?" He bites his bottom lip "You know something? I'm more...I'm more affected by Diane's death, I think." He gives a bitter, shaky laugh "How weird is that?"

"Not that weird," Derek soothes "Why?"

"I just...she committed suicide because she believed that no one wanted her, and...I can...I can _relate_ to that, I guess. Now more than ever."

"I don't like you thinking that way," Derek frowned, hand moving from Spencer's neck to his shoulder so that his arm was wrapped tight around the frail figure "I think you have to realise that you have a team full of people who love you, you have hundreds of victims who would do anything go repay you for the way you've saved their lives, you have your mother, and your friends, and you have me. You are respected, and you are admired by _loads_ of people, Spencer, and I wish you saw that."

"Are they admiring me, or my brain?" Spencer asked softly "I wouldn't even have my job on the team without my eidetic memory and I wouldn't have solved any cases without it, most of my friends are huge science nerds who became my friends because I could out quote them on Star Trek an-"

"Stop talking yourself down!" Morgan snaps harshly, and Spencer flinches violently but Morgan doesn't care because Spencer has obviously never been told this before in his whole life and now is no time for the ebony skinned man to be holding back anything. "You are amazing, okay? Don't give a _fuck_ what would be different without your brain, because you have your eidetic memory, and it comes with perks and downfalls, but that doesn't make you who you are, okay? Right now, you're Spencer Reid, and there are hundreds of people who love you, who value you, who's world would be a little darker without you in it. I don't know why you can't accept how valuable and wonderful you are but _you are."_

Spencer blinks, staring up at Derek with wide brown eyes, and he nods "Okay," he gives a quiet laugh "I'm valuable."

Derek beams, brimming with pride "You're valuable." He repeats.

Distorted silhouettes, haloed by the burning sun, in a place where time is nothing but a man made invention and yesterday could be a thousand summers ago, link hands, and their fingers mould together in a way that would never work with anybody else, _and they wonder why the fatuous sunbeams toil, if the cannot break earth's sleep at all._


	150. Omegan Whine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's a crafty little Omega

Two months after Spencer Reid had joined the team, they finally started talking to him.

They'd all just been a little...tentative, after all they'd never have an _Omega_ on the team before, they were rare and few and far between. They were all alphas and strong Betas, but finally, JJ, Morgan, Emily and Garcia, sidled up to him while he was eating his lunch, and began a conversation. "So," Garcia, the Beta smiled "What's it like? Being an Omega?"

Spencer just smiled, setting down his sandwich "It's fine, I guess, I mean-" he chuckled "It's all I really know."

"So...is it annoying? To have to do everything an Alpha says?" Emily questions, she's an Alpha herself, and she's never spoken to an Omega before, to her, Spencer's absolutely precious. Spencer shoots her a smile

"I don't _have_ to do everything an Alpha says, it just causes me physical and mental pain not to obey a direct order." He takes a delicate bite of his sandwich, eying Emily and Morgan carefully "It..." he shrugs, blushing "It makes you feel _good_ to answer an Alpha, to get any sort of praise or appreciation from them, is...it's just...happiness." He smiles a little "That's why I like hanging out with Hotch so much."

"Aw!" Garcia cooed, ruffling Spencer's hair "Derek! I expect you to compliment our little genius everyday!"

Spencer flushed, rolling his eyes "You don't have too-"

"So-" Derek cut in with his own question, all leaning towards him curiously "An Alpha's classic personality trait is hatred of rejection, how do Omega's deal with that?"

"Generally speaking, it makes us suicidal, or heavily depressed, to just upset, it depends on _what's_ being rejected, if something the Omega has worked hard on, then maybe upset, but if a relationship prospect, a family member fight, it would be a lot worse." He took another bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully, as though something had occurred to him "Wait- were you guys afraid to talk to me because you didn't know how an Omega worked?" He laughed at their guilty expression and rolled his eyes "We're not aliens guys."

JJ laughed, nodding, shoving Spencer lightly "Okay, so Alpha's can give direct orders, make an Omega willing and pliant, what can an Omega do to an Alpha?"

"Oh, this is my favourite party trick," Spencer grinned, he turned to Emily and Derek, "Can I try it out on you?"

Emily nudged Derek forward, and the ebony skinned man nodded "Shoot, kid,"

Spencer shuffled forward in his seat, looking down for a moment, before looking up, and whining softly. The utterly pure Omegan sound captured Morgan's attention totally, and his eyes made contact with pure hazel, and Spencer was saying something about coffee, and before he knew it, Derek was handing Spencer a cup of coffee, and everyone was laughing. He freaked, and snapped out of it, breathing harshly, before laughing.

"Damn kid, that's skill."

Spencer sipped his coffee, beaming.

He _forgets_ to tell Derek that the Omegan command only works when and Alpha and Omega are soul mates.

Spencer smiles to himself, he'll get round to it, but for now, it's fun just to see Derek confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we could use something a little more light-hearted :)   
> x


	151. Omegan Whine (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Spencer is back for attack.

Derek laughs nervously a few weeks later, as he and Reid walk into work. They'd both bumped into each other at the subway, and decided to get off a few stops early to walk into work on this particularly sunny morning. "I mean...that Omegan Whine thing you showed us a while back- you don't..." he takes in a shaky laugh "You've never...done that before I mean."

Spencer sips his coffee, shooting Derek a look over his to-go coffee mug, the insanely sweet stimulant filled his mouth and he swallowed gratefully, smiling "Of course not, Derek," he says with a grin and Derek ruffles his hair

"Seriously," he tries, as they walk down the sidewalk "Have you?"

Spencer taps his satchel "This satchel is my favourite present I ever got from you."

"That satchel?" Derek looks at it appraisingly, frowning "I bought that for you..."

"Yes," Spencer grins "You did."

He blinks "I don't know why I bought it for you. I mean- I remember doing it, but I can't remember why-" He chuckles at Spencer's mischievous grin and runs after him because the pretty boy has started towards the large glass building, and is laughing, in this beautiful and carefree way that makes Derek falter a little, because Spencer looks _beautiful._ But he may want to suggest that the kid gets his hair cut. It keeps flopping into his eyes. He rubs the thoughts away, and sprints into the office, and they're both laughing and Spencer may not be fast, but he knows all the shortcuts, and they make it up the building, ignoring the fond looks shot their way, as they rush up into the conference room, when Derek suddenly bumps into the back of Spencer, who's stopped short, because Hotch is looking over the both of them, not looking very amused.

"Any reason you're both acting like a bunch of school boys?" He snaps, and Spencer looks down, stepping back, and Hotch pats his back soothingly. He's remembering all the things that Spencer told him, and Omega's don't take well to rejection. It makes Derek's blood boil, because Hotch must _know that._

"No Sir," Spencer says quietly, and Morgan nods.

"Good. Because this is a work space, and it should be treated as such." He shoots Derek a look, before turning to Spencer "I expect more from you, Reid," he says pointedly, and Spencer's shoulder's shake

"I'm sorry S-"

"Just get in the conference room." He says sternly "This unsub is stealing their lips."

Derek makes sure to ruffle Spencer's hair, letting his thumb trace unperceptively down the back of his neck "He's just in a bad mood, Reid," he says quietly, and Spencer shoots him a reassuring smile.

...

...

...

"Get me coffee." Derek tries, and Spencer splutters a laugh, leaning back in his chair, shooting Derek an unimpressed look and Derek flicks his forehead "Don't look at me like that genius, I could really order you around if I wanted too."

"Oh could you?" Spencer teases, but he doesn't look entirely convinced, so Derek nods, looking down with dark, possessive eyes.

"Get. Me. Coffee."

Spencer hums, glancing through the file "I am in a _little_ pain right now from not following your order, but weak at best."

"You're kidding."

Spencer grins, "If you want, I can go get you some coffee?"

Derek growls and huffs off.

...

...

...

But it couldn't last very long, can it? Derek does his research, and he doesn't like the fact that when he realises he and Spencer are mates, he's home with only Clooney and the harsh glare of the computer screen. His hand itches for his phone, he wants to call Reid, try to fathom anger (an emotion he doesn't even know if he's capable of feeling for the snarky Omega). He walks into work the next morning, and he makes eye-contact with Spencer across the bullpen, and the lanky kid just smiles, blushing, and Derek approaches, words of anger at being left in the dark on the tip of his tongue when Spencer says-

"I cut my hair the way you wanted," he smiles, motioning to the boy band hair cut "I like it. And I got you that coffee." He held it out, beaming "Only a few days late."

Derek sighs, shoulders slumping "Damn kid." He mutters, taking the coffee "The things you do to me."

Spencer nudges his shoulder, sitting on the desk with a nimble twist of his body, graceful and cat-like, "All I can tell you is that you lucked out. With me as your mate, anything is possible."

Derek laughs, wrapping his arm tight around his soul mate. _His soul mate._ "You've given me new horizons."

...

...

...

Spencer gives a nervous laugh, tugging at his cardigan sleeves "Is it..." he shivers in Derek's apartment "Is it suppose to be this nerve-wracking?" He was talking of course, about the mating process, to confirm the bond between Alpha/Omega soul mates.

Derek shoots him a sympathetic look as he turns up the heating, and gestures towards the bedroom "We should have done this at your apartment," he curses softly, drawing Spencer to him, rubbing his arms up and down "You're getting anxious-"

"No I'm not-"

"I can smell it, Reid," Derek says softly, soothing, he captures Reid's chin in his fingers "Just relax," and he presses their lips together. Anxiousness dissipates, and they're moaning into each other, tongues moving softly, slowly, sensually, and Derek's hands are tight and possessive on Spencer's waist, and Derek is digging his nails into the back of Derek's neck, and they're tumbling onto the soft bed, and Spencer pulls away, breathless, he examines the blankets on the bed, and smiles-

"Specialised Omega blankets?" He laughs, and Derek almost blushes, and then they're kissing again, and their clothes are being pulled off, and Derek gives orders which Spencer's follows perfectly, on his hands and knees, pleading for Derek to fill him up, and Derek kisses down his spine, thrusting one, twice, embarrassingly two more times before his knot emerges, and he's thrusting locking, and Spencer falls to his elbows, sobbing in pleasure, as he's locked, and mated, and though everything has changed, it feels as though nothing has changed, because they loved each other before.

Derek manoevers them gently, so he's spooning Spencer, knot still locked in, filling him up. "You okay?" He asks, kissing Spencer's shoulder, and the Omega whines.

"Shh Derek, 'm sleepin'," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys- tearing up right now. 
> 
> 15 COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER and you were all wanting a continuation, and GUYS (rolls eyes at you fondly) how many mini-series do you expect me to do?) but I wanted to give you another one, because I love you all so much. xxxxx
> 
> PS: next one will probably be Mr-Doctor Reid.


	152. Mr-Doctor Reid (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Dreams for Sir.

"Just put delta y over delta x and multiply x by n, and then subtract n by one, and remember that n is the indices." He wrote happily on the chalk board, (the whiteboards opened up from the inside to create a four pleated black chalk board, and Spencer _loved_ writing on it). "You guys were having some problems with that yesterday," he turned on his heel to face his class "Does it look better now?"

"Looks way easier." Jordon and her friends chimed, and Spencer beamed

"Great! Well, we can try some exercises on..." he wandered over to his desk, and Derek took in his movements. Despite being so thin and wiry he moved with an indeterminable sense of grace and elegancy that can only be achieved by purity- not practise. He glanced at his book on the desk, sliding a few pages across "Page 37, exercise 5A," he sat down at the immediate ruffling of books as the class started.

_"You got really attractive over the summer, Spence," Alexa beamed, touching the 18 year olds arm "Like seriously. Easy on the eyes and smart, not too bad huh?"_

_"I guess not." Spencer shrugged, eyes darting around the hallway, he wanted other people to be around- preferably a teacher. "Um...don't you have class right now?"_

_"Don't you?" She challenged with a pretty pout_

_"Well, I took my exam in Chemistry early, so every time I have a Chemistry exam I have a free period." He answered, flustered._

_"Ni-ce." She beamed, twirling a lock of long brown hair between her delicate fingertips "Wanna come to my place after school? To study?" She took a bold step forward, and Spencer backed himself into the wall_

_"No! No th-"_

"Sir!" Derek said again, and Spencer jolted upright, gripping Derek's wrist as he jerked away, before he realised himself, straightening up and running his fingers through his hair.

"God- _Derek."_ He whispered, rubbing his eyes "I'm so sorry, I must've- I must- _god,_ I must have drifted off, I'm so sorry-"

Derek frowned "It's alright, Sir," he said gently "It was only for a few minutes, no one's noticed," (but me because I was watching) He held out his paper "I got stuck with question three," he said, if only to give himself a reason for being up at the front of the class while the rest of the students worked through the exercises. He frowned "Was it a nightmare, Sir? Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine, I'm fine," Spencer said very quietly, glancing at the question, "Oh you just...just forgot a zero," he said, swallowing thickly, offering Derek a shaky smile, voice lowering "Hey, Derek, I'm gonna..." he pointed to the door "Catch my breath, okay? Can you...look after the class for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Sir," Derek smiled reassuringly, "You sure you're okay?"

Spencer nodded, shooting him a grateful glance, before leaving. Once outside, he found himself moving blankly through the school corridors till he made it outside, the cold air hit him like a blast, and woke him up, he hugged himself tightly, looking around. The streets outside were bare in the middle of the day, everyone at work or school, the reams of playground empty as the children were in lesson. Spencer breathed out puffs of ice and rubbed his eyes harshly, wondering why the hell he'd started remembering his childhood memories. Remembering Alexa. He was past that now, he's been nightmare free of years. And what's he doing falling asleep in school time anyway? He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. He needs more coffee and-

"Sir," that voice, that voice that saved him from the nightmare, Spencer opens his eyes once again to see Derek, holding out a black coat "You left your coat outside and..." he gestures to the sky "It's raining, Doctor Reid."

It's raining. Spencer looks down at himself, and he's soaked, soaked to the bone and he didn't notice. The sun had confused him and he'd forgotten that it can be both _sunny and rainy at the same time._ "Distractions," he laughed humourlessly, reaching to take the coat "Thank you, Derek."

The ebony skinned boy nodded, hands tucked into his pockets, he stood at the same height as his teacher "I hope you don't mind me asking Doctor Reid, but what was your nightmare about?"

"Not rude, Derek, inquisitive, and you know I love inquisitive people," he smiled kindly, tugging on his coat, sighing a little, brown eyes blazing "I was remembering a girl in my high school. She wasn't the nicest person, and I haven't thought of her in years, but...she came back to me today."

"Something in your subconscious set it off?" He asked curiously, and Spencer smiled

"You're a smart kid, Derek."

"I'm not a kid, Sir."

Spencer arched an eyebrow, but acquiesced "No," he murmured, amused "Not, you're not. I don't know why I talk to you like that. I'm only a few years older. 5, I think-"

"4 years 10 months."

Spencer arches an eyebrow and Derek shrugs

"I just mean..."

Spencer crosses his arms, expression soft "I think I know what you mean, Derek," he says gently "And I know you know that it's quite impossible. My god-" he gives a nervous laugh "I could be fired and banned just for having this conversation with you, so I'm not going to explicitly say anything, but...I know," he understands Derek's pleading looks, and it's so nerve-wracking and fluttering being wanted by someone you like, he never got to experience this when he was a teenager, but he knows it would feel like this- feel amazing, and bashful and beautiful, and it kills that he has to reject this. "I _can't._ And you can't either. And I'm talking _prison time."_ He wipes wet strands from his eyes "I should get back. You can...you can take a moment and-"

"One kiss?" Derek asks, and he's not giving up and Spencer hisses, looking around

" _Derek!"_ He warns "Don't say anything else-"

"Just one,  _Spencer."_

His name sounds so right coming from Derek's mouth. "Let's go back to cla-" their lips are pressed together, and Derek's warm and sweet, and-

gone.

Derek's now holding the door, swallowing thickly, it's over far too quickly and the dark boy smiles ruefully "Nothing incriminating right?"

Spencer whispers hoarsely; "Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually am in love with you guys. Every single comment, from guests and users alike, seriously, I want to have a giant sleepover, and we all come to my house, eat cake, watch criminal minds in the dark on air-mattresses with a fire going, and write some Morgan/Reid smut. I love you guys, I'll never stop writing if you're always here for me.


	153. Mr-Doctor Reid (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a bar far away, they can pretend to be strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cip&CIOP, for being amazing   
> x

"I'm just tellin' ya, buddy," Ethan said quietly, "I ain't ever seen ya look so happy as you do when you talk about the kid."

Spencer closed his eyes, nursing a glass of scotch he had sipped at then put down because he hated the bitter taste. The pub was dim, and the Doctor supposed he liked that, he felt more comfortable like this, when piercing, judging eyes couldn't see him. He wore his large, black coat and purple scarf, still cold due to the near-falling snow outside, but it was toasty in here, and he was warming up quickly, slow jazz emanating from one corner, and the warm smell of Christmas- gin and smoke. "That's just the problem, Ethan," he sighed, opening his eyes and examining the amber liquid " _Kid."_

"Five years," Ethan nodded, puffing at his cigar, well-groomed beard catching the tendrils of smoke "That doesn't seem so much."

Spencer laughed humourlessly "Still illegal," he chimed. Ethan drew his eyebrows together, sitting up further on the bar stood opposite his friend.

"Alright, you could transfer. You've been batting off job offers with a two foot pole-" he shoots Spencer a look that says that he's being metaphorical, because Spencer sucks at batting, and would probably injure himself. "-And then you could be together. It would be frowned upon and unprofessional, but a big leap from jail time."

"The problem doesn't run away just because I do." He ran his fingers over the glass rim "It's too risky, Ethan, this could be bad for him as well, his reputation-"

"Why are you so against being happy?"

Spencer shot him an unimpressed look "I'm not against being happy, Ethan," he said slowly, "I am against _jail time."_

Ethan huffed a quiet laugh, patting Spencer's back "I'm going out for a smoke."

"What?" Spencer blinked, turning in his seat as Ethan stood "It's freezing outside, plus, you can smoke in here."

Ethan shot him an unimpressed look. "I said, _I'm going out for a smoke."_ And he headed to the sofa on the other end of the club. Spencer was about to call after him, or maybe even follow, when someone else slid into Ethan's vacant seat. The handsome brunette gritted his teeth. And he turned slowly, nervously looking up to see Derek Morgan. He looked older in a setting like this, _a bar,_ in his black leather jacket. Uniform vs non-Uniform, it made a difference.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, as though this were some rom-com, and Spencer looked away, "Only...you haven't touched yours." He gestured to the scotch, and he smiled wryly.

"I can't stand scotch."

"Me neither."

"Listen, Derek," Spencer placed both his hands flat on the table, nodding at the bartender who smiled at him. "What more do you want from me?"

"Spencer, you haven't been at school for a week. The class is worried, Jordan and JJ are convinced you've left to become an astronaut, Mr Hotchner made us wish you well in assembly, and I've asked Mr Gideon over and over and he just kept saying, 'he'll be back when he understands himself' and I didn't know what the hell that was suppose to mean. Duke thinks it's his fault! He thought he hurt your feelings when he said your handwriting was hilarious."

Spencer's heart panged. _His class. His students._ He missed them terribly, and Duke, poor Duke who always made him laugh, it hadn't hurt his feelings and Spencer wanted desperately to tell him so. "How'd you find me?"

"Spencer-"

"You'll have to stop calling me that when we get back to school."

Derek shot him a heart-stopping smile " _So you are coming back,"_ he breathed, shoulders slumping relief, as he sipped whatever he'd ordered. "I was afraid you were going to leave." He looked thoughtful and remiss "I would have followed you, you know." Spencer said nothing, and Derek went back to the conversation. "You've driven to a bar as far away from the school as you could. You _knew_ no one from school, from our town would be here. You _know_ you could do anything here and no one back home would know." He shot Spencer a sidelong look "Apart from you and me."

Spencer pushed his scotch away, bringing up his hands to cover his face and before he knew it he was crying. Small, weepy hiccups, and Derek was suddenly right there, bringing him out into the cold air, and they were in a car, and Spencer realised- _oh yeah, Derek can drive._ It actually meant a lot.

"I'm so sorry," Derek whispered, turning up the heat "I've never...I've never made somebody cry with my flirting before." Spencer huffed a small laugh, and Derek smiled softly, dark brown eyes trained on the road. "Spencer...I know there's a lot to worry about, but..." his voice became desperate and pleading "Don't you feel it? Can't you _feel_ it?" Spencer watched him carefully, mapping out Derek's face, the way he drove, the maturity in every movement, and the maturity in his voice.

"Yeah," Spencer croaks, realising he's wearing his seatbelt and smiling "I feel it." And in a moment of realisation and passion he nods "Let's go to my hotel."

Derek's breath catches in his throat, and he shoots Spencer a smile, which the lanky genius doesn't hesitate in returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be hilarious if they were virgins? 
> 
>  
> 
> Pepa and other prompters whose names escape me, I swear to thee, I am doing your prompts! PrisonSpencer/Derek should be next I think...  
> x


	154. Omegan Whine (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarky Spencer gets sad :(

Spencer was snuggled into Derek's side, and he whined softly, causing the older man to look down at his mate, arms wrapped snuggly around him in the warmth of their bed. "Read to me." Spencer pouts, and Derek grumbles

"You better not be using your thing on me."

Spencer grins into Derek's shoulder "Love you, Derek," he chimes, and Derek sighs, but opens up 'Extreme Mathematics' and wonders who'll fall asleep first. Him, or Spencer. He starts reading and Spencer mouths at the taught skin of Derek's neck and shoulder and collar, and it's damn distracting, because it makes Derek grow with arousal, but he knows he's not allowed to act on it, because this is an Omega who's just scenting his Alpha, getting to know his mate and memorise his taste. So Derek tries his best to stay put, and concentrate on the theorem of differentiation on the pages in front of him while Spencer nips and licks at his skin. It's tough, and he's hard and leaking by the end of it, but then Spencer settles down, flopping onto the pillows instead of Derek's flushed skin.

"All done, pretty boy?" He teases, and Spencer yawns, nodding, nuzzling into the pillow.

"All done," he whispers, closing his eyes, and Derek goes to shut the book, but Spencer whines again softly, and Derek sighs.

He starts reading again.

...

...

...

An Alpha scents differently to an Omega, because their senses are stronger, it's not as long, and the physical act of bonding acts as a good buffer till their ready. But for an Alpha to memorise their Omega, it's the taste of their blood on their tongue that seals it. And Derek's been putting it off, waiting for the right time. It's a difficult thing to do, to injure your Omega, to actually break through the skin and draw blood, but it's how its always been done.

So as Derek's pounding into him, hands tight on Spencer's waist as his Omega is blissed out of his mind, lost in the haze of his 4th orgasm, and Derek leans down to the junction of Spencer's neck, whispers an apology, and bears his teeth, which are suddenly razor sharp. At first, Spencer thinks it's just playful biting, but then Derek's really biting down and he cries out in pain, struggling to get away, and Derek pins his arm down, and laps at the blood, sealing the blood, and by the time he pulls away, Spencer's shoving at him, drawing his knees up to his chest and _crying._

"Baby, oh god- babe-" Derek stutters, his arousal quickly going down at Spencer's tears "I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"It's not because it hurt, Derek!" Spencer cries, yanking the blankets to cover himself, almost as though he doesn't want Derek to _see_ him, which makes the Alpha growl possessively "It's because you didn't tell me! Alpha bonds are supposed to be _special!_ And you just..." he wipes his tears "You just decided to bite me while you fucked me! You stopped it from being special and y-you ruined it!"

Derek feels completely winded, and he tries to reach out but Spencer's whining, a high pitched, distressed Omegan Whine that means _leave me alone_ in the most primal way. Derek scrambles off from the bed, and as soon as he's out of the door, he hears Spencer crying, and he doesn't know what to do.

So he phones Garcia.

Who, as a Beta, doesn't know _everything,_ but then she has the whole world on her fingertips, so Derek holds the phone tight to his ear, waiting to hear what she says "Okay- so..." her voice drifts over as she reads from her screen "Blah blah blah...Alpha bonding to an Omega is incredibly emotional to the Omega as it makes all their hormones rush up in a complete tidal wave. Yeah...then if the bonding didn't go well, an Omega will need to be alone, and given time to make a nest."

"A nest?" Derek frowned "What?"

"Derek, I swear to god honey, you didn't listen in school did ya?" She sighs "Okay, basically, it's like an actual nest, but more like a barrier, like in the wild Omega's are really vulnerable unless they're mated, and sure they have their little defence mechanisms, but they need to make a nest, to protective themselves, like a little home in a small enclosed space."

Derek looks up, standing, still clutching the phone as Spencer- who's now dressed in soft black joggers (that belong to Derek) and a baggy cotton green hoodie (that belongs to Derek) appears in the doorway. His eyes are wide and searching and he's in no mood for talking, but he approaches Derek, and tugs on the black shirt that Derek tugged on once he was kicked out. Derek pulls the shirt off, handing it to Spencer wordlessly as Garcia continues to babble away helpfully. Once Spencer has the shirt, he scurries back to the bedroom.

...

...

...

As night comes around, Derek figures he better see if Spencer's okay, so he makes a large steaming mug of coffee with extra sugar and cream, and goes into their bedroom. And he's slightly breath taken, burrowed into the corner of the room, is a sturdy wall of red pillows, and soft blankets and a little lamp, and loads of books, and loads of Derek's clothes, and the Alpha realises that Spencer needs his Alpha's scent to be comforted, and that makes Derek happy. Spencer's snoring, happy in his little nest like a baby bird and it strikes Derek's heart. He curses himself again and wishes he'd made their second bonding a moment to be cherished.

Spencer whines softly.

His eyes flutter open, and he looks _so beautiful_ that Derek swallows thickly, moving cautiously, like beckoning a timid cat "Hey baby, you feeling better?"

Spencer makes a positively feline sound, and he stretches out his back, purring. Derek chuckles gently. "Derek," Spencer sighs, inhaling deeply, inhaling the smell of his mate and Derek moves forward a little more. Nice and slowly.

"You made yourself a little nest, huh?"

"Little nest." Spencer nods, tired. And Derek touches the border of books and pillows carefully.

"Can I come inside, huh? Gonna show me your nest?"

"Inside."

And Derek takes that as a yes, he clambers over the top, and its so soft under his feet, Spencer curls against him, pulling him down, and it smells of them, and it's perfect, and Derek kisses Spencer's temple. He's honoured to be accepted into this nest, into this heart. "I was insensitive," he whispers "I didn't realise how much it would _mean,_ and I'm sorr-"

"I overreacted," Spencer chimes, nuzzling into Derek "'m sorry."

"I like your nest," Derek remarks off-handed, but it makes Spencer mewl happily

"Really?" He asks, eyelashes fluttering and Derek kisses his nose

"Really." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys  
> x


	155. Big Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch: Lion
> 
>  
> 
> Derek: Tiger
> 
>  
> 
> Spencer: Jaguar
> 
>  
> 
> Emily: Panther
> 
>  
> 
> JJ: Cheetah
> 
>  
> 
> Garcia: Leopard 
> 
>  
> 
> Rossi: Lion

Somewhere, in the west of India as the red sun is high in the sky, burning down onto the inhabitants, an unusual pride of animals- cats- _big cats,_ laze about in long grass. There are six of them in the pride, but only five of them are lazing about. It's a weird pride, made up of big cats that left their own pride, or decided that being solitary wasn't beneficial anymore. They've fought together, and run together, and keep each other safe. The pride started with Hotch, and Rossi, two brother lions who were shunned by their own pride, followed by JJ, a Cheetah, whose siblings had been killed by buffalo. Due to JJ, they accepted Emily, a beautiful black panther, and Garcia, a spotted leopard. The sixth addition to their pride, was a tiger by the name of Derek Morgan, Hotch had been sceptical at first, about accepting a tiger into their makeshift pack, solitary creatures, primed for hunting and selfish, but Derek went and destroyed stereotypes, he was protective and strong, and especially gentle to Garcia the Leopard.

And there was Derek now, the tiger jogged to them, beautiful orange fur burning in the sunlight. _**Hotch**_ He roared _**New addition. A Jaguar.**_

Hotch, the head of the pride, the largest lion, stood, mane large and magnificent fluttering with his movements, and the others look up, interested. **_Has he expressed interest in being with a pride?_**

The handsome tiger looks down, making a small muffled sound into the dirt **_Not exactly..._**

 ** _Derek_** Garcia stands, a well-fed leopard, and she smiles **_You can't just assume he wants to join. It's a scary thing joining a pride like ours._**

 ** _She's right._** JJ stretches, lean, athletic body unfurling **_Where is he?_**

And so they follow Derek, eager and quick on their feet. Emily and Derek have the hardest time blending in to these yellow surroundings, but they make do. They are top of the food chain anyway. They all halt to a stop when they approach a large lake. They don't like water, and Derek knows this. **_Sorry guys,_** the tiger apologises, **_But look! Over there! The Jaguar! And you know- Jaguars love water, they're the only of our kind that do, think of how useful he'd be!_**

And so they all look. The Jaguar is on a small island in the middle of the lake, and he must have swum there which is impressive in itself, what's even more impressive, is the large boar he's eating. He must have dragged that there too, and now he eats ravenously at the meat, all for him, lapping at the blood, sharp teeth plunging into the hot meat. It's ears are perked and waiting, but he's mostly relaxed, long, lean body, thin but muscled and well fed. He's spotted like Garcia and JJ, but the distinction between them is obvious. Well- for them it is anyway.

Derek _roars._

The Jaguar's head yanks upwards, and he scans his surroundings, grip tightening on his meal, and he frowns when he spots the pride, fear and defensiveness coiling up inside him. The Jaguar knows he can't fight a pride that size, and he doesn't even recognise the pride, it seems to be a complete mix of cats, which means different strengths, which means a better chance. He stands, stepping forward, when his paw touches the water, and he smiles. None of them are fellow Jaguar's, and though a few of those cats can swim, they can't swim this distance at this depth. Spencer has an advantage.

So he stands proud, head held high and roars back **_Mine._**

The pride across the lake seem to confer, before the tiger roars back **_Name?_**

**_Spencer._ **

**_Come over here, Spencer, we just want to talk._ **

Spencer rolls his eyes, and flops back down onto the ground, tucking back into his meal. The meat is delicious, and well worth the time it took to hunt this wild boar down, after fighting with some hyenas for the right to claim his spoil, he's happy to have this little island to himself. He ignores the roars from them, though it has been a long time since others like him have come to talk, and not to fight. But he just wants to eat his catch, and then maybe fine a tree to sleep under. Or in. He hasn't decided yet.

 ** _Careful, Derek_** Rossi warns, he's a slightly frailer lion that Hotch, due to simply age, but still strong and pulling his weight **_Jaguars are solitary animals._**

 ** _I've got this._** Derek promises, heading forward to the water **_He won't attack._** And he heads for the end of the land, and wades into the water.

Spencer doesn't realise how close Tiger was till he saw him almost reaching the little island, and Spencer sprang to defence, leaping into the water before Derek could make it onto the dry land so Spencer could still have the advantage, he starts biting and swinging his claws savagely, Derek growled ferociously, angry at the unexpected attack and trying to contain it, as his pride watched worriedly from the shore.

 ** _Calm the hell down, kid!_** Derek hisses, as Spencer wrangled a cry and bit down hard at Derek's airway, only for Derek to fling him far into the water. Spencer spluttered, hissing, teeth bared as Derek swam towards him. Spencer turned, only to realise he was now facing down Derek's pride. Oh well. This was it, he was gonna die fighting with a strange pride of cats. He reached the shore, hissing, and lunging when the largest lion stepped towards him. He managed a sharp swipe to the lions cheek, but the lion was stronger than him, almost double his size and caught his giant mouth around Spencer's neck, holding him there, tight, kill lock, as Derek makes it make to shore. **_What the hell are you doing, Hotch?_** Derek cries as he sees Spencer, almost limp, and bleeding in Hotch's grasp, and Hotch lets him go and Spencer falls to the ground.

Garcia, JJ, Emily and Rossi say nothing, but watch interestedly.

Spencer stands, but as soon as the Jaguar tries to take a step forward, he falls, and brings his right paw to his face, a deep scar's running along the underside, tender and bleeding, and not able to take any weight. The Jaguar whines, and Derek steps forward.

**_Shit kid, we didn't mean to hurt you, let me take a lo-_ **

But Spencer's lunging and snarling, and the pride move away. Satisfied, Spencer limps back to the water, happy for a retreat. He roars when the water touches his cut, but he has to swim back to the island, he'll be safe there.

When he feels something tug on his tale, pulling him back to shore, and the pride looks reproachable. **_Stay here._** The lion offers **_Just for tonight. We won't disturb you anymore._** Spencer nods pitifully, and follows them, limping as they head into a scorching field, and a large tree stands in the middle. From the smell of it, this is where they sleep most nights. Spencer watches as they all climb up the branches, even the heavy lions, and though there's a branch up there for him, he opts to stay down, licking at his injured paw, wanting to go home.

It's in the middle of the night, when Derek wakes up. The tiger's on one of the lower branches, and he peers down, seeing perfectly in the night, to see Spencer, the Jaguar, shivering. Derek makes a quiet sound, but Spencer bares his teeth, and Derek sighs, setting his head down to go back to sleep.

In the morning, Spencer lies there while the others hunt, lapping at his paw, which is healing quickly. When they come back with buffalo, offering it out for him to eat, Spencer turns away, despite the alluring smell of iron rich blood.

There is a moment, during their afternoon naps under the caressing sunbeams, when Spencer sees a pair of hyenas, who look at the pride calculatingly, before quickly retreating. Spencer knows he isn't, but it's nice to feel as part of the pride, for a moment at least. It offers a protection he hasn't had in a long time. And so he returns to sleep.

The next morning, Spencer wakes up first, paw completely healed, and he takes his chance, and he _runs._

He runs and runs and doesn't stop running.

...

...

...

It's months, and one day Spencer is out hunting, low in the grass, perfectly camouflaged, and he runs forward, tumbling with the antelope, but biting down on it's neck quickly, trying to make this as painless as possible. And then he starts eating, feasting, when he sees them. Like a vision across the Savannah, the six of them, and he suddenly feels very guilty. So he picks up the carcass, and trots over to them, laying it out as a peace offering, and they nod at him. And they feast. Derek lies beside him, and Spencer's startled by another being so close to him, but then JJ lies on his other side, and they munch away happily, tearing at the flesh.

Come night time, they all lie together in a heap, with Hotch and Rossi at the bottom, all just piled on top.

And if Spencer finds the 6 heartbeats around him comforting, the gentle huff of Derek's breath on his face, he thinks-

**_I just found a family._ **

And Derek snorts into the stars **_Yeah right kid, we found you._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take a lot of this to be accurate, I mean, I did SOME research, that Jaguars are the best swimmers in the cat kingdom, and that Tigers can swim, and that Jaguars tend to be solitary animals, and that lions can get shunned from their tribe, and that at some point in history, MOST of the big cats mentioned could be found in India. 
> 
> Other than that though...may not be 100% accurate, hope you still liked it though :) x


	156. It's a big school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is a big school.

"One of the Horcruxes is in the school." Derek whispers to Emily and Garcia, his two best friends.

Emily, a fellow Gryffindor nudges him " _Where?"_

"The Chamber." He chokes, looking around to make sure no one can here "The Chamber of Secrets."

"But we tried that already." Garcia frowns, she's a Hufflepuff, and many think she's daft but Derek and Emily, and a handful of other Gryffindor's know the truth. Know that her sparkling demeanour makes her one of the most valuable students in the entire school, that though she's quirky and eccentric and loud, she's confident and bubbly, and would lay her life on the line to defend someone. "We couldn't answer the riddle. We tried everything!"

"We didn't have the proper motivation before! We didn't know there was a Horcrux in there! This could be our chance to stop Foyet, or at least a part of him, weaken him. He's the darkest Wizard ever to have been born! And besides-" his voice drops even lower, and his friends have to lean in to see him "I hear there's a boy, Ravenclaw boy, smartest boy there've ever had in the school. If anyone could answer the riddle, he could."

"Who?" Garcia frowns, thinking over all the Ravenclaws she knows.

"He's not in our year. He's in the year below. Spencer Reid." Derek nods at a kid who passes by, "I heard he hangs out in the library at night. We'll meet there are midnight, okay?" They nod.

...

...

...

"I'm not sure I like the library at night." Garcia whispers, holding up her wand, which is emitting a small pulse of light, Emily nods, and Derek pats the invisibility cloak he's hiding in his bag just in case. They look around "He's not in here." The blonde frowns, before they hear something. A delicate footstep. The three whirl around the empty library "He's not in the...surely not." She blinks "He's younger than us, you said. He's not allowed in the restricted section."

Derek steps forward, and they follow him, and sure enough, the iron wrought door of the restricted section is open, Derek tugs out his invisibility cloak, and they all gather underneath it, before stepping inside the small, narrow room.

There he is.

Spencer Reid. Derek wasn't sure what he'd look like, but it certainly isn't this. A young, graceful 16 year old, tall and lean, with lithe muscle, floppy brown hair with naturally occurring hazel highlights, short, and swept off to the side, it reaches down to the middle of his ears. He's wearing a black cloak, sitting down he reads from an ancient book, his wand on the table, illuminating the words on the ancient parchment. And then the shrieking book talks;

"Spencer," it cackles "What are you reading now?"

"Secrets of the Darkest Art," Spencer smiles, his voice soft like honey

The shrieking book titters "You should have been put into Slytherin," comes the cackling voice "Now do an old friend a favour and unchain me from this shelf." The pages rustle as it speaks, but Spencer doesn't look up from the book he's reading.

"I'm glad you consider us friends," Spencer remarks, turning the pages delicately "But you know I can't touch the chains."

"I suppose it is a symbol of my worth. They're paranoid I might be stolen."

"You're incredibly Valuable, Shriek,"

The book seems flattered "Now then Spencer, since you are my closest- and only friend, I insist you pick up your wand. You're not entirely alone."

Spencer stands immediately, showcasing a trust in the book that lesser men would try to manipulate, dark robes flutter around him, and make his skin look paler, he holds his wand, a delicate, aristocratic grip, and Derek knows immediately that this boy is a Pure Blood. "Who goes there?" He whispers, and his eyes fix on Derek's, but the ebony skinned Wizard knows he can't be seen. "Remove the invisibility cloak." The shrieking book laughs, and Emily tugs the cloak away from them, and hands it back to Derek who takes them wordlessly. Spencer frowns, lowering his wand "What are you doing here?"

"Woah, kid-" Emily tries, standing up tall to gain authority "You aren't allowed to be back he-"

Spencer laughs, head tipping back to reveal a lovely expanse of neck "I'm studying Advanced Defence against Dark Magic, I'm allowed to come here whenever I want, ask Dumbledore." He raises a challenging eyebrow, and Emily shrinks back " _You_ on the other hand, are not allowed to be here." He closes Secrets of the Darkest Art and shoots the Shrieking book a look, so the black casing hops back towards its shelf, snugging back into its place. Spencer sits down, and the three look down at him "I assume you're here to find me?"

"Yeah, Kid," Derek nods "We're trying to find Horcuxes."

Spencer waves a hand dismissively "I know _that,_ Derek Morgan, you're not the Chosen One for nothing, Foyet needs to be killed- and soon." He nods "So however I can help, I'm happy too."

Derek smiles at that. It still gets to him, that how people he’s never met, know of him, trust him, have faith and loyalty. It fills him with a pulse of confidence that no level of magic could ever achieve. "Okay, well that's great. We need the answer to this riddle, and word is...you're the smartest there is."

"That's what they say about Ravenclaws.” He says carefully, not wanting to brag, but still aching to prove his worth.

"You were almost a Slytherin." The shrieking book points out, and Spencer rolls his eyes, Derek, Emily and Garcia look surprised, as the book continues "What? Me and the Sorting Hat are friends. He says you would have made a great Slytherin. Pure Blood, ambition based-"

"But ultimately-" Spencer cutting him off "Not cunning enough by nature." He nods at Derek "The Riddle?"

" _I have seas without water, forests without wood, deserts without sand, and houses without bricks. What am I?"_

Spencer thinks for a moment, before nodding. His voice is quiet "You're trying to get into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah,"

"You'll need a map," Spencer offers, yawning suddenly, he stands up "To guide you. But a special type of map, one that shows you where people are-"

"I have one." Emily says suddenly, eyes lighting up "Passed down by my grandmother." She frowns "But what does that have to do with the riddle?"

Spencer smiles, heading for the door "It's the answer to the riddle guys. A map, seas without water, forests without wood, deserts without sand, and houses without bricks. A map." He yawns again "Make sure you lock up when you leave, and I'd cloak up if I were you, Professor Rossi does his rounds about this time." And he's gone.

"Well," Garcia says quietly "He's everything I thought he'd be and more. Cute little thing, isn't he Derek?" She nudges his ribs, and Derek grumbles under his breath, a blush rushing up to his cheeks.

...

...

...

Months pass before Derek sees him again, and by 'see' I mean 'speaks too' because he sees Spencer a lot. The brunette coaches Quidditch, and becomes very popular by how he can break down the opposing teams strategy. But it's when Foyet rises to power. When he begins a war on the Wizarding World and Derek hauls every Wizard who's volunteering to fight to come back to Hogwarts in the summer, and prepare to be trained as soldiers. There are _hundreds_ of Gryffindor students, hundreds of Hufflepuff students, fewer Ravenclaw Students, and even fewer Slytherin students.

"Derek," Spencer nods, and Derek is surprised to see him.

"You're going to fight?" He asks, and Spencer shrugs.

"Hypocrisy and War never go well together."

Derek grins. And then training begins, about how to summon your Patronus, and Derek and Spencer are ones of about 10 students, who can correctly summon a full Corporal Patronus. Derek's is a Stag, Spencer's is a snow leopard, and it fills the student soldiers with hope. And that night, Derek sits in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, and Spencer walks in, eyes alight with wonder.

"Woah," he murmurs "It's nice in here."

Derek smiles, he's tired, but something about the young genius intrigues him.

Spencer sits beside him, and there's a comfortable silence for a long moment. "For what it's worth, Derek, you supersede the expectations your name suggests."

Derek lets out a shaky laugh, and he rubs a hand over his face. "What if I lose? I mean...I'll never say this to _them."_ Them, as though he and Spencer were already a team "But...what if he wins? Then what?"

"Then he wins." Spencer says certainly "And eventually, as do all things, his reign will end, and you'll go down in History books for trying to destroy him."

" _Trying."_

"Derek, everyone your entire life has told you it's your destiny to destroy Foyet, but it's not." His voice is firm, and his eyes are steady in the flickering flames "You are deciding to try and destroy him, and I believe you'll succeed, but you might not, and that's the way it goes. There is no certainty in life. Only trying." He touches Derek's shoulder "You've got an army of students believing in you. Even if you don't succeed. _Because you're willing to try."_

Derek watches him go, his heart longing, and just before Spencer reaches the door, he asks "Why doesn't the Shrieking Book shriek at you?"

Spencer's lip twitch into a smile "I did something no one else ever did to it."

"What?"

"I asked him not too."

Derek laughs, genuinely, for the first time since the war began. “You would have made a _terrible_ Slytherin.”

Spencer beams at him, rocking on the heels of his feet, and he pretend bows “Why thank you, Derek Morgan, why I do believe that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me.” And he’s gone. Derek turns to the embers of the fire, soothing crackling reminds him of Christmas time. This war is going to be a lot of things, a lot of evil, a lot of death and a lot of hurt. But if it brings him Spencer, if it brings an end to Foyet, an end to all this resentment, and the beginning of unity-

It may just be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for too long, and I'm sorry. I love you guys, and hope for your sake that you like Harry Potter. 
> 
> OH! And I'm writing a new Draco/Harry series, first part posted last night, so if you guys wanna check that out....
> 
> hehehe, shameless advertising, love you!  
> x


	157. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have a second Halloween...  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by: cancerousAmphibian

"Oh come on, pretty boy," Derek chuckled "You're not scared are you? I thought you _loved_ Halloween."

"Of course I love it." Spencer snapped, pulling himself away from Derek, straightening his black coat and looking around suspiciously "What I do not love however, is walking through a supposedly haunted trail on Halloween." He jumped a little as he stepped on a twig, and tugged his coat tighter around him as the moon twinkled amusedly in the sky. A low wailing sound was heard and Spencer was clawing into Derek's arm before he could himself, nuzzling his face into the crook of his shoulder " _I don't want to die."_

Derek laughed again, strong arm tight around his boyfriends waist "So let me get this straight, you burst into houses with unsub's without a second thought, jump in front of a bullet to save someone, and face down an unstable maniac in the same day- and your scared of the trail?"

"The trail, the dark, the list goes on, Derek," Spencer grumbled, finding Derek's hand and holding it tight, he looked around suddenly "Did you hear that?"

"Of course I heard it," Derek shrugged, unperturbed "It is haunted after all." He thought for a moment as they walked, they could hear children laughing about Halloween and trick or treating somewhere in the far distance, and it was somewhat reassuring to the lanky genius. "Wait- do you even believe in ghosts?"

Spencer immediately straightened "Now that, is a highly contentious topic amongst leadi-"

"Do _you_ believe?"

Spencer scrunched up his nose for a moment. He never liked it when Derek did that, it made him feel all vulnerable and exposed "I...believe that I haven't seen everything. And couldn't possibly know for sure."

"So...you don't know that they don't exist?"

Spencer's curved shoulders slumped "Essentially." He jumped again, looking around "What _is_ that?"

Derek kissed the top of Spencer's ear, rolling his eyes "Ghosts, Spence. This is their night after all."

He pouted "Why couldn't we go to the Shadow Puppet Theatre? We never go where I wanna go."

"Oh?" Derek grinned "Where did we go last Halloween, or last Saturday? I don't recall picking the natural history museum or the imperial war monument."

Spencer grumbled half-heartedly under his breath. Something about his locations not threatening to kill them.

"You think I'd let anyone hurt you?" Derek crooned "Even a ghost? _No one_ can touch you but me." And as if to prove his point, he tugged Spencer in for a sudden, heart-stopping kiss, that left the boy wonder in a daze, walking only because Derek was dragging him along "Let's go home. Friday the 13th is on. You love that movie."

 _"You_ love that movie." He whined, but soon enough he was wrapped in Derek's embrace, watching the evil happenings on the screen. Spencer did actually love horror movies, the suspense, the way the music had been composed, he loved to analyse it, as he did with all things, and he felt Derek twitch around him and grinned. "Did you just jump?"

"I don't jump." Derek defended, flexing his shoulders "Just got a little surprised."

"You've seen this movie over twenty times."

"Yeah but we don't all have memories like yours, genius," he reminded dutifully, wrapping his knuckles gently across the top of Spencer's silky hair.

"After this can we watch Quatermass and the Pitt?"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's this amazing movie made in the 1960's about a group of people who want to tunnel under London, only to find a spaceship there blocking their path!" He beamed radiantly "It's awesome! And there's this bit where they dissect the alien and it's blood is green!"

"Doesn't sound that scary."

"Scary?" Spencer blinked owlishly "It has to be scary?"

"It's _Halloween."_

"Oh."

Derek rolled his eyes, kissing Spencer's nose which had scrunched up adorably "After this finishes, we'll watch your crazy non-scary movie." Spencer relented happily, snuggling into Derek's embrace, trying to refocus on the movie, when all his attention was happily on Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Quick update before school because I love you guys!  
> x


	158. Valentines Day Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He falls, a crippling pain exploding in his lower abdomen and Derek freezes. He didn't hear the gunshot, but it must have gone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa!  
> x

On the 13th of February, Spencer Reid has his appendix removed.

On the 14th of February, Derek Morgan comes to the hospital, impressive stature almost buckling under the weight of the amount of stuff he's carrying. He heads into Spencer's room, closing the door behind him and drawing the blinds. You're normally not allowed to do that, but they're FBI, and that comes with advantages. Spencer's wake, eating some sludge the hospital has dredged up and deemed acceptable, and Derek tuts, yanking the bowl of mush away from him and hands Spencer a box of chocolates, kissing him softly. "Happy Valentines Day, beautiful."

Spencer beams and blushes up at him from the hospital bed as Derek pulls up a chair "Happy Valentines Day," he says quietly, cheeks a furious red "You didn't have to co-"

"Eat your chocolate." Derek warns, and Spencer rolls his eyes fondly as he unloads everything, an arm full of red love pillows, a cosy blanket instead of those white sheets, chocolate milk, and an old rom com that he slides into the laptop he positions, before he slides onto the bed beside Spencer, taking out a book. "I collected some poetry so we could-"

Spencer is kissing him. "Derek," he chuckles "You've done _so much."_

"It's my baby boys first Valentines day with me, gotta make it special. Considering you nearly gave me a heart attack when you keeled over like that yesterday. I thought you'd been shot." He trails a hand down Spencer's gown, tugging it up with a confidence only he can have, because only he knows Spencer's body, only he can touch it. He sees the white bandage and hisses "Was it okay?"

"I feel fine." Spencer insisted "Did you know we only have our appendix to digest grass, so now the only thing I'm really missing out on i-"

"You are so smart," Derek growled, kissing Spencer again, and the lanky genius groaned into the embrace.

"You don't want me to babble." He pouted teasingly and Derek nipped at Spencer's jaw

"Now that's completely ludicrous. I love your babbling." He picked up another chocolate, passing it to Spencer who ate it savouringly, he rarely ate chocolate, didn't have much time for it, but it tingled on his tongue. They settled into the movie, and Spencer's heart leapt when he saw it _wasn't_ a rom-com, but was in fact Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. He beamed, and Derek laughed at his eagerness "That's right, your boyfriend is pretty perfect, isn't he?"

"I have never loved you more."

"What if I told you I had the six other movies in my bag?"

Spencer was kissing him again, and Derek held his waist gently, mindful of the recent surgery, and they spent the entire day undisturbed by hospital staff, watching the Harry Potter movies, Spencer drifting into short recovery naps during the scrolling credits, to wake up to the Harry Potter theme tune, and Derek reading him poetry, a mixture of Carol Anne Duffey, to Robert Browning, well-chosen, thoughtful works that made Spencer's heart sore, and he felt incredibly guilty for not giving anything to Derek, but every time he voiced his concerns about the unfair nature of this valentines day, Derek would press another chocolate into his mouth and hush him fondly, as they settled in for the next movie.

By the end of the day, Spencer never wants to leave this embrace, and pleads with Derek to play the movies all over again. Derek only chuckles.

"There's always next year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know by now that I love you. 
> 
> ALSO! Can anyone here draw? Like, I suck artistically, but if any of you guys can, I'd love it if you could draw me a tiger. I know it's a lot to ask, and probably not worth the bother, but just...you know, so I can say I tried. It's for the idea that I MIGHT want to publish a book on Amazon, and I need a cover that's copy right mine. I'd give you credit and thanks in the book. 
> 
> It's a fantasy type thing that'll take a while, but if once I do publish it, you guys decided to spend a few dollars/pounds/roubles/euros, probably around 3-4 dollars, possibly 2. I don't know, this is kind of shameless advertising for something that's not around yet, but you guys are my closest friends and the only people who truly encourage my writing (my family hate it whenever they see me typing, they don't think reading/writing is a real job) so I figured if anyone would give me a chance, it would be you guys :) X
> 
> It's not finished- by far, and it's no explicit or slash (though there is a gay couple in it, one lanky and smart :)) but you know...
> 
> I'll still love you if you don't, because you guys always wish me well. 
> 
> LOVE YOU! 
> 
> Oh yeah, the point of that was SOMEONE WHO CAN DRAW!  
> x


	159. Mr-Doctor Reid (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Reid and Derek Morgan lose their titles into stardust.

" _Don't think about age,"_ Derek whispered, wrists pinning Spencer's above him, pillows plush and silky under the pale teachers wriggling shoulders "Don't think about teacher and student, just forget all of that. It's Spencer, and Derek." He kissed down Spencer's throat, as the thinner man groaned, head tipping back. "Nobody else is here. Nobody can see us. Nobody can judge us."

"The w-watchful eye of the law is everywhere." Spencer stuttered out, grinding his hips upwards, Derek was still in his jeans and his body was getting impatient. It _longed_ for Derek, and he didn't know how, but he just knew, knew that Derek would be the one thrusting into him, taking control, making them one, and it made him grind up enthusiastically. "Have you had sex before?" he breathed, barely above a whisper, the hotel room was dimmed, but the starlight drifted in through the open window.

"Twice. If we're being honest."

"Honest?"

"I tell my friends five."

Spencer laughed breathlessly, wriggling his hands free of Derek's grip to start working on the ebony skinned man's jeans, nimble fingers slid down under a red waistband, and it was thrilling to feel another man's hardness. This hardness was for him. For Spencer. And he wanted to sink to his knees, wanted to lavish him, and the thought made him blush beet-red, because he'd never done anything like that before, never wanted to do anything like that before. But now...hell, he wanted to try everything. "Glad you don't consider me a friend." He teased, and Derek captured Spencer's mouth in another slow, languid, hinting at something more, kiss.

"No," he licked at Spencer's bottom lip "No, you're much more than a friend."

Spencer knew the theory of sex, of course, he wasn't completely ignorant, but what he had expected, what he was waiting for, was pain. A stretching that was supposed to come with new experiences like this, but as Derek worked him open, made him come, writhing and crying out on his fingers alone, Spencer kept waiting for the pain, anticipating it, biting his bottom lip, sure that four fingers, _four fingers,_ would be his limit, but his body opened up to Derek welcomingly, as though it knew something bigger, something better, something joining was coming. And it wanted it. Now. Wanted to prove it's worth. "D-derek..." his voice broke, high pitched, whining and pleading "I need you..."

Derek pressed a kiss to Spencer's hip, sucking a deep hickey there, as Spencer's cock, lean and long, wept against his flat stomach "I'm right here baby, can't you feel me?" And he stroked his fingers against Spencer's prostate, making the older man jump to life.

"No..." his shoulders bucked "I need _you."_

"Me?" Derek grinned "Why pretty boy, I thought you'd never ask."

For a moment, for a brief, fleeting moment, Spencer could see he and Derek in school together. In classes together. Being friends, being brothers, being the same age and going through the same experiences in life at the same time, but it was only fleeting, and drifted away before too long because that didn't matter anymore. He was sharing this experience with Derek know. No ages. Nobody to judge them. Only Spencer and Derek.

"Tell me if it hurts," Derek whispered, suddenly, his face was hovering over Spencer's, and Spencer's legs wrapped instinctively around Derek's hips, and the head was pushing in, and Derek bit down on the plush pillows, the stretch was delicious, and Spencer waited for the pain.

But none came.

There was no waiting, no pausing to see if the stretch was too much, Spencer was ready for this, he was stretched and prepared by Derek's extremely capable fingers, and as soon as he thrust in, he pulled out, thrusting madly and controllably at the same time. One fluent movement as Spencer stuttered out breath after breath, as each thrut delivered a sharp, reminding thrust to his prostate, as he was sure he came, a million times before his actual orgasm. Derek felt himself a virgin. This was like no sex he'd ever had. And his body screamed, this is because Spencer is tighter, Spencer's a virgin, Spencer's making all those delicious sounds underneath you. But Derek's heart, and Derek's mind, they knew...it was because it was _Spencer_ beneath him, Spencer and no other, that made all of this that much sweeter. He knew now he was addicted, he'd have to have this all the time, there was no going back as he caught hold of Spencer's hip, angling them upwards, sliding in deeper, angling himself, remembering that he actually had skill in this area, and he should be applying it, not just thrusting like an animal. Not that Spencer seemed to mind.

Nails were digging into Derek's shoulders, leaving indents and bruises, but god, Derek didn't mind one bit. He was stuttering now, torn between wanting to stay buried in Spencer's delicious hole, or to get the burning friction that would tip him over the edge. He wrapped a hand lovingly around Spencer's dick, pumping it softly in time with his own thrusts. Not too hard, mindful of the fact his hands weren't as slathered dirtily with lube as he might like. Faster, faster, harder, harder, deeper, deeper- _god so deep._ "I want this," Derek hissed into Spencer's ear "Every day, every hour, every _minute,_ I need this..."

Spencer's teeth grazed over the tendons of Derek's neck "C-close..." was all he managed, before he came, splattering across both of their stomachs, falling apart into a world of euphoria and bliss as Derek thrust three more times, before coming, marking Spencer was his own. It was an amazingly hot experience, to feel Spencer's dick twitching of it's own accord, a separate entity commanded by Derek's hand, as it released its heavy load. God, Spencer was a thing of beauty. He cursed himself for not realising it earlier. Not realising the desirable pull this man had about him, this aura of perfection and need for protection. There wasn't a thing, Derek decided, that he wouldn't do for Spencer Reid. He didn't pull out, just manoeuvred himself so he was spooning the young genius, and pulled the blankets up to cover them. "I think I need it too," Spencer said quietly, yawning, eyes drifting shut, his hole clenched demandingly around Derek's dick. "Every minute." He caught one of Derek's arms, pulling it around him, resting his cheek on Derek's palm, letting the thumb graze his lips. The solidification of love made him tired and heavy with sleep, thick with joy.

Spencer could feel Derek smile into his shoulder. "Did you know you have a freckle on your back?"

"Do I?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm..."

"Do you think anyone else knows that about you?"

"Idunno..."

Derek nodded approvingly as Spencer drifted off "I'll take that as a no." He decided, yawning himself, snuggling into the head of Spencer's neck, and falling asleep. All the problems in the world falling out of the hotel window, and rising up into the night sky, to be taken care of by the stars.

No age. No problems.

Just Spencer and Derek.

"I love you, Derek," he whispered, snuggling further into Derek's tone chest "Always."

"Please," Derek scoffs, a light sheen of sweat dying down sweetly as his heart rate goes back down "I loved you way before you loved me. Beat you to the punch,"

Spencer's laugh turned into another yawn, and Derek shushed him with a kiss, and all was silent for some time.

But that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember about the pictures guys! If you're interested! LOVE YOU!   
> x
> 
> Blobbyblob loads of people loved your prompt, so that'll probably be next!
> 
> Pepa: I've just replied to your comment on the last chapter, well, I'm about too, but by the time you read this I probably will have :) xx


	160. The Smell of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dagger wasn't 19th century Burgun, and Derek was a fool to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to put warnings as I think they could ruin this drabble, but I know some of you don't like it when either Spencer/Derek dies. 
> 
> WARNING: Either Spencer or Derek dies.

"Um, hi," Spencer smiled, holding two take away coffee cups in his hands "Would you uh..." he bit his bottom lip "Would you like a coffee?"

Derek Morgan looked up from the park bench, blinking the lazy afternoon sunlight, and he arched an eyebrow, amused "Nice of you to offer, kid, but we aren't meant to take drinks from strangers,"

Spencer laughed, "I didn't realise the coffee cart over there-" he pointed with a nod in that direction "Was having a buy one get one free deal, it's not drugged, I swear, you can go ask him- or you can have mine," he nudged the other one in front of him "I don't know, I could take a sip from both? Would that wo-"

"Okay, okay," Derek laughed, taking a cup "Thank you."

Spencer smiled "Can I...sit? Or are you waiting for som-"

"Sit down,"

Spencer sat. Removing his satchel, he set it between them, taking a deep sip of his coffee. "So, I'm Spencer Reid. What's your name?"

"Derek." The ebony skinned man rolled his eyes "You're very forward, you know, Spencer."

Spencer rubbed the back of his neck "I'm trying to branch out a little." He blushed "There's this Thai place just down the road, and it's almost lunch time, if you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Derek choked back another laugh "We don't know each other!"

"Isn't that how it works?" Spencer grinned, setting his coffee down on the wood of the bench, before leaning back and plucking a rose, mindful of its thorns, and handing it to Derek. "We meet people, and you just know if there's a...spark."

Derek looked at the rose, before realising. _Oh. Oh._ This kid was gay. Well...Derek didn't mind either way, but the kid was a little younger than he went for. Plus, it hadn't been that long since his last kill, and the police might be pretty hot on his trail. But those brown eyes, and nimble fingers were calling to him, and Derek wanted to feel the rush of blood along his fingers. "A spark," he murmured, taking the rose, twirling it around in his hardened hands "Alright, yeah. Let's do it."

Lunch was light, and full of conversation, Spencer, Derek discovered, was a research scientist at a local University, and quite well-known in the medical world. Spencer was a nerd, with Star-Trek and Doctor Who, and had no idea how to use his phone. So when he asked for Derek's number, Derek gave him some fake digits, and it took Spencer nearly fifteen minutes to add the contact, as Derek nearly wept with laughter. After they left, it was about 3:00pm, and Derek flung his arm over Spencer's shoulder "How about my house, kid?"

Spencer beamed "You feel it too?" He wrung his hands excitedly, a new found energy bubbling inside him "How amazing is this? I just saw you, and the extra coffee- and it's like fate an-"

"How old are you?" Derek laughed, as they headed towards his car

"19."

Derek froze, hand outreached towards the handle "19?"

Spencer nodded, pulling the door open and sliding comfortably into the passenger side. "Yeah, I told you I skipped a few years at school."

 _You can't. He's too young. That's not fair and you know it, he hasn't had a proper go at life yet. Tell him something came up. Tell him to get the hell out of your car._ Derek swallowed, getting into the car, but not starting it. "Actually Spence, buddy, I just remembered something that's come up, I don't think we can go back to my place, I have to visit my sister, but another time, yeah?"

Spencer looked worried, and he touched Derek's arm "Oh god, yeah that's absolutely fine. What's wrong with her? Is she okay? If you don't mind me asking."

Derek looked down at Spencer's hand on his forearm, arousal burning through him. "No, she's absolutely fine, she just needed her kid picked up from day care, but I remember my mom said she'd go that. Our plans are back on." He turned on the ignition and the car purred to life. Spencer relaxed.

"Oh good," he smiled softly "I would hate for anything bad to happen to you."

...

...

...

And later that evening, he and Spencer lay beside each other, sweaty and panting, elated. "This is..." Spencer laughed "This is completely surreal. It's like fate. I mean...I've only had sex one other time in my life, and that was a drunken mistake, but I can _feel_ this between us, you know? And it's amazing, and-"

"Can I tie you up?" Derek asked against Spencer's neck, large hands splaying across his chest.

Spencer shivered "You could tell that about me already? See, we're meant to be-"

"Mmhmm," Derek nodded, bringing rope out of the top draw, he tied Spencer's hands to the headboard, before tying his legs apart at the foot of the bed. He sighed happily "You're so beautiful baby,"

Spencer squirmed against the bindings "Kiss me," he pleaded, and Derek did, softly.

"I'm gonna grab something from the bathroom," he whispered, heading into the next room.

Spencer nodded, snuggling into the bed, trying to relax, as he looked around. He smiled "Hey Derek, are those your sisters? The picture by your bed."

"What? Oh yeah, I love them to pieces." Derek's voice drifted back.

Spencer smiled "They're beautiful."

Derek picked up the knife, edges sharpened, this would be painful. He took a deep breath, ready to head back, dagger behind his back, when Spencer's words drifted to him. He bowed his head softly "I love my family."

"You haven't mentioned your father,"

"He...was a cop. Got shot down when I was a child."

"I'm sorry," the voice of his next victim said earnestly "But at least you know he died a hero, brave, and honourable. There are only a handful of people in the world who have done that." Spencer looked up when Derek appeared in to the doorway, and smiled, nodding "You seem like the son of a hero. You have all the right values. I can sense them about you." He grinned at the arm Derek was keeping behind his back "Do you have a secret kink I don't know about?" He chuckled, hips arching upwards into the air, as Derek went to straddle him.

 _Do it. Just do it. Too late now. You've come too far._ "Spencer," Derek whispered, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his collar bone " _Never bring strangers coffee in the future, alright? You could have been hurt."_

Spencer smiled, leaning in to Derek's warmth "You're right, you're right, but I won't need to now, I've found you. This was fate."

This. Was. Fate. Derek brought the knife forward, so that Spencer could see it, but the lanky genius just frowned.

"You're cutting the ties all ready? That's fine. Bondage is something that takes a lot of building up to, and people think that it's most worrying for the person being tied up, but the person in control needs to have a handle on themselves. You know? A lot of people don't understand that, but I do," his nose was so delicate, god, Derek could break it without lifting a finger. Spencer looked at the knife a little more closely "Wow, that's a rare handle, I think it's a 19th Century Burgun, where did you get it?"

"Spencer," Derek choked "I can't. I can't." He shook his head "It's _everything._ You're too young, and you're too trusting, and you're _perfect,_ and I can't."

"That's okay," Spencer reassured "Just cut the ties, we can watch a movie, Derek, snuggle into each other's arms, it's okay," he laughed lightly "Please stop worrying, you're making me feel guilty for pressuring you into this."

"Pressuring me?" Derek couldn't believe his ears, and found himself cutting the ties of one of Spencer's arm, and Spencer clutched Derek's hand safely

"Please don't look so nervous. We have all the time in the world to move on to different types of intimacy. We've already had sex, and that was great, wasn't it?" He grinned, finger tracing Derek's eyebrow "Come on, I think Spiderman is on."

The door burst open.

Men and women with guns disappeared around the room, and Derek pressed the knife into Spencer's neck. Crying. "Don't come any closer!" He cried "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"No," Agent Hotchner said quietly "You won't kill him."

Spencer whimpered, feeling the steel bite into thin skin, partly glad that Derek was obscuring his naked body. "Derek?" He whispered, still so damn trusting "What's happening?"

"You don't know me." Derek spat, arms shaking "I'll fucking slice his throat open-"

"If you were going to do that, you would have already," Hotch continued "We have footage, video camera's, he's been at your house for 5 hours longer than any of your other victims. Why? Huh? Why didn't you kill him when you were done? Why did you start setting him free?" He gestured to the cut rope "You can't kill him, Derek, you can't because you love him."

"No I don't!" He pushed the knife deeper, and blood began trickling down towards Spencer's shoulder, everyone readied their gun. "I only met him today! I can't love him! I've known him a day! Not even a whole day! I-"

"He's a connection, Derek," Agent Rossi said slowly, not lowering his gun "You made a connection, and it just might help you. Come on, let him go, it's over."

Spencer's breathy voice reached his ears " _Murderer."_

Derek slit his throat.

Then whirled, knife ready in his hand, and was shot down, dying before his head even reached the pillow.

Hotch rushed to the boy, who was spluttering, choking, and wrapped a hand around his neck, trying to stop the bleeding "It's okay," he whispered, "It's gonna be okay."

Spencer cried, heaving in breath "Is he- is he-" he could feel Derek's body beside him. "He's not- you didn-"

"You're gonna be okay," Hotch repeated, blinking back tears "Shh, don't stress yourself."

...

...

...

Spencer was physically okay. A red scar across his neck, but that was that, and he sat down outside, on a bench, reading a book, letting the crisp winters morning wash away the sins of others.

"Spencer."

The boy looked up, and nodded at Agent Rossi "Good morning Agent, anything I can help you with?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took a personal day." He tapped his book "I'm almost at the end."

Rossi nodded, sitting beside the young man, looking out over the rest of the park, the smell of roses drifting on the cold wind from behind him. "It occurred to me, a couple of nights ago, about this whole mess. With everyone about Derek Morgan, all of the men and women he'd killed. He was cremated as per his families wishes, they didn't want people destroying the grave."

"He loved his family very much," Spencer nodded.

"And so it occurred to me," Rossi continued, as though he hadn't heard "That in all the ensuing confusion and rush, nobody performed an autopsy report."

Spencer's eyebrows pushed together "But...you shot him down."

"Yes," Rossi nodded, eyes dark "But _you_ laced his coffee."

Silence in everything but the rush of rose smelling wind. Spencer turned the corner of his page, closing the book and thrumming his delicate fingers against the cover. He smiled. "How interesting, Agent Rossi. Care to explain your hypothesis? I'm a man of science after all, I love a well-reasoned argument, and you seem like the type of man who knows what he's doing. You've been an FBI Agent for a very long time."

"Experience does help." Rossi nodded, shifting slightly on the bench. "I think you slopped him some of your mothers medication. Worsened his psychosis. It was a risk. It would either make him form an attachment to you and _not_ kill you, or it would make him incredibly angry, and kill you that much faster."

Spencer shrugged "In science, one does have to experiment."

Rossi stared at him. "But _why?"_

Spencer's shoulders deflated slightly "I haven't done anything, Agent. And I'm afraid you have no prove. Interesting theory though."

"You knew he was a killer. I don't know how but you knew, so what was your plan? If he _didn't_ kill you, what did you want to do? What did you want to achieve? Did you think that you could fix him? You could turn him into someone good due to the induced power of love? Come on, Spencer! You almost got yourself killed and you're not going to explain what your goal was?"

"My goal, Agent Rossi," Spencer said quietly "Was to save him. And I did."

"By getting him killed?"

Spencer shook his head, biting his bottom lip "By letting him experience love and connection _before_ death. That's rare, and he deserved that much in life."

Rossi stood, aggravated and not completed by that answer, he nodded curtly at Spencer Reid, and the unsaid was obvious. This never happened. He turned, walking slowly down the hill, away from the 19 year old Science Researcher, past the coffee vendor, and back to his car. He rolled up the windows as he turned the ignition, wanting the smell of roses to rid him forever.


	161. The Passing Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note that I've merged World War One and World War Two together in this. That's why some of the things don't make sense :)  
> x

"German or British?" Derek hisses, stumbling into no mans land, he falls to his knees, pushing soil and dirt out of the face of a young boy. Bombs and shells are firing all around them, and Derek can barely hear his own thoughts over the sound of gunfire, his gun is strapped to his chest but he doesn't take it out. Not now. Not yet. Not until he knows. "German or British?" He tries again "American? French? Give me something, boy!" But the boy is just coughing, and unfortunately for Sargent Morgan, coughs don't have accents. He needs the boy to speak. He needs to know whether he can take this boy back to their trench and help him, or if he should mercifully end his life now. A spark sets off beside them, and Derek tries again to examine the uniform, but it's completely mucked with dirt, and nothing will get it out. Arm band missing, helmet gone, there's no way to no-

" _Tu parles le francais?"_ Comes a whisper, the boy is coughing again, and Derek's shoulders sag in relief.

French. The French are good. "No, uh..no _parle le Francias. Je suis..._ American."

"A-American," comes the voice, his eyes are lidded now, and he's groaning.

"Do you speak English?"

"Yes- little-little."

"Are you hurt?" It's a stupid question, but Derek knows the boy will understand what he means. He's not talking about the state of being buried alive by shells, he's asking about gun wounds. He's asking if the boy is bleeding out from anywhere, but Derek can't see it because the boys body is plastered in blood. The boy whines, gripping Derek's hand with a new found strength, he's shaking Derek can feel now, shaking and boiling, and the shells are cracking, and booming all around them.

" _Je suis mort. Je suis morte!"_

Derek frowns "I don't know what that means kid- I need English- oh it doesn't matter." He hooks his arms under Spencer's shoulders, crouching, keeping low, and dragging him slowly but steadily over broken ground back to their trench. He's almost a little grateful for the kids body, so light and pliable in his arms, he drags him down ungracefully into safety, shoving people aside, people manning guns barely give them a second look as Derek drags him further and further back, before clambering up again out of the tunnel, up and into the nurses station well behind the trench. He loads the boy onto the wagon, and gives the nurse a look. She nods, hands immediately sweeping over the boys body, constantly pulling her hands back to check if any blood has rubbed off. Derek leans against the wall, realising that this nurse knows exactly what she's doing.

"You can come and check on him tomorrow," she murmurs, finding the source of the bleeding, a shall wound in the upper pelvis. Her voice is unrecognisable, accent wise. Derek can't tell where she's from, but he nods shortly, and leaves.

...

...

...

The next morning, the boy is looking better, propped up in bed, _clean_ dressed in a new uniform that they save only for special cases, he's nursing a dirty cup full of water, and looks warm and content. For the first time in a while, there's no sound of gunfire in the air, and Derek revels in it. "So French-boy, you got a name?"

The boy cocks his head for a moment, looking inquisitive, and Derek fears he hasn't understood the question before a reply stumbles out "Jean-Luc," he nods "My eh...my mother, she was...'ow you say? Teaching me ze English." His features are soft, and young looking, his eyes sparkling. Derek smiles

"I've never met a French person before. Before I came here I hadn't met a lot of people. Now I've met English, Scottish, Welsh, Brazil, Belgium." He smiled wistfully "Seems the entire world is getting involved."

"People are calling it ze First World War."

Derek made a face "Well it's not exactly the first is it? There have been loads of wars."

Jean-Luc hummed "I don't like it because First implies beginning. And I would dread to zink zere was a second."

Derek hums, a little awe-struck "You know, I don't think there will be. Not after everyone's seen the horror of this one. Man alive, I wouldn't be volunteering for a second one."

"Volunteering?" Spencer smiles "We had conscription."

Derek laughs "Yeah they brought that in a couple of months back in England, but I joined way back when it all started. I thought it'd be over by Christmas." He runs a hand over his head "Well, it might end on Christmas, but I had hoped it would be the Christmas of that year. I was living in England at the time, you see, so for a while I was the only American over here fighting, and then a couple of months ago, the rest of the back up came." He smiled "I was so happy at first. To see them there. Only to realise that all in all they don't do anything. They don't make a difference. They go over the top, shoot, get shot, and are dead. Same for everyone. Both sides. Doesn't matter how many there are."

"Biggest death count in human history," Spencer hummed "I've been here since 1914 too, I uh...'ow you say? Hate it with ze blind passion."

Derek laughed, nodding, "D'ya mind if I use some of that bandage for my hands?" He asked hopefully, pointing to the extra bandagings beside Spencer, the ones that weren't being using for his injury. "Only my fingers are freezing in this weather." Spencer laughs, gesturing for him to go right ahead, and Derek starts wrapping each finger, only lightly so they're still mobile, able to fire a gun, but that's a noticeable difference to the biting wind right on his skin. "So, 'Jean-Luc' that's an interesting name." And so as Jean-Luc starts telling Derek about the history of his name, and Derek is therapeutically bandaging himself off- he realises.

France didn't have conscription in 1914.

It's a little thing, a tiny little thing, he probably mis-spoke, or didn't want to say the real reason. A miniscule detail that doesn't fit quite right with the rest of a perfectly believable story. "Where are you from?" He asked "In France?"

"Toulouse," Jean-Luc murmured "Why?"

"Nothing," Derek set down the rest of the bandaging. He's thinking about it now. Thinking about the way 'Jean-Luc' was lying on No mans lad, facing towards the British lines, almost as though he were getting ready to attack. Almost as though he was shot down. "Can you speak German? Only we have a couple of prisoners, and we're looking to see about the German's plans for the next few days."

"Sorry," Spencer smiles tightly "I do not even speak l'engish tres well."

 _German._ Derek thinks. _German. German. German._ But...he's...he's not _doing_ anything. He's not fighting, he's weak, and he's vulnerable. He's just a kid who did what he had to do not to get killed. "Are you a Nazi?" Derek asks, hand itching towards his gun "Because Nazi's don't sit well with me."

Spencer watches him for a moment, before dropping the act. He raises his hands in innocence. "Not all Nazis are Germans, and not all German's are Nazis."

Derek huffs. "Your real name?"

"Spencer Hummler."

"Do you speak German?"

Spencer shoots him a look.

"Do it. Do it and prove it."

Spencer doesn't say that Derek wouldn't be able to tell whether it was German or not, but he opens his mouth and speaks. _"Ich tat, was ich tun, um mein Leben zu retten , und ich entschuldige mich für Sie zu beleidigen, Derek. Ich lag , verletzt und stirbt, und ich behandelt werden benötigt. Es war mir egal , ob es ein deutscher oder ein Amerikaner, der mich behandelt , solange ich nicht sterben."_ Derek glowers at him.

"Fucking Nazi."

Spencer sighs. "I'm 20. I had my birthday in the trenches with my friends from school. Does that humanise you at all?"

Derek finally unlocks his gun, but doesn't take aim. "Do you believe in what your fighting for?"

Spencer's jaw locks. "I'm fighting for my country, just like you're fighting for yours."

"Bull. Shit."

Spencer laughs bitterly "Go on then. Kill me. Do it. Won't make a difference to me, I'll be dead. Just do it. If you can't see that we're people too, that we have lives and stories and backgrounds and more years left on this hopeless planet then just do it."

Derek took aim, closing his eyes "Speak German to me, kid. That way you're more like a Nazi."

Spencer shook his head, blinking back tears. " _Bitte wisst, dass ich verzeihe dir."_ Derek lets out a breath, nodding.

"That'll do it." He murmurs, finger flexing on the trigger.

He fires.

But the hospital cart is too small for him to take proper aim with the large rifle, and the shot propels him backwards and sends Spencer falling to the floor, clutching his chest in pain, fresh blood blossoms. And before Derek can realise what's happening, Spencer has the rifle in his hand, and Derek feels an exploding pain in his chest. He looks down in shock, and then more slowly back up, to see Spencer crawling towards him, taking a hand in his. Heaving in breaths. " _Bitte wisst, dass ich verzeihe dir."_ Derek whimpers in pain, but Spencer grabs his hand again, blood is spilling out of his mouth now, and Derek wants to look away but can't "Say it!" He orders "Say it! _Bitte wisst."_

Derek coughs, death seeping through his veins " _Bitte wisst."_

_"Dass ich verzeihe dir."_

_"Dass ich verzeihe dir."_

Spencer nods, smiling, collapsing onto his front, convulsing a little, hand still clasped with Derek, who rests his head against the wall, a mirthless laugh echoes in this place of healing.

And he wonders what the hell his last words were.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bitte wisst, dass ich verzeihe dir." : "Please know that I forgive you." 
> 
> Spencer's little rant: "Ich tat, was ich tun, um mein Leben zu retten , und ich entschuldige mich für Sie zu beleidigen, Derek. Ich lag , verletzt und stirbt, und ich behandelt werden benötigt. Es war mir egal , ob es ein deutscher oder ein Amerikaner, der mich behandelt , solange ich nicht sterben." : "I did what I had to do to save my life, and I apologise for offending you, Derek. I was injured, and dying, and I needed to be treated. I didn't care if it was an American or a German who treated me. As long as I didn't die."
> 
> Did anyone watch the Passing Bells on TV? It's a five episode tv series, about two boys who go to fight in World War One, and each episode is a different year of the war, beginning in 1913. The ending is...is very sad. And very beautiful. Please watch it :) Remembrance week after all, guys.   
> x


	162. 50-50 Leeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah?" Derek bites Spencer's shoulder, rutting in faster and faster, while Spencer clings to the tree for dear life, mewling out in pleasure, darkness rains upon them both. "You close, pretty boy?"
> 
> "P-please," he whispers, arching his back, presenting himself more effectively, pale skin glittering in the moonlight, and Derek covers him with his body when he sees goose-bumps, hips never wavering in their repetitive smack, sounds of squelching lube and energetic moaning replaces the peaceful sound of crickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Blobbyblob

"It wasn't my fault, Sir!" Spencer cried, leaping up and curling his hands around the iron bars of the prison "It wasn't me! You know I'd never do anything like this but _Derek-"_

"Oh yeah Spence, it's all totally my fault."

"Relax Spencer," Hotch raised a hand to show there was no need to overreact "I know there's no way this was your idea. You're a very law-abiding citizen. On the other hand, Morgan does seem to have a knack for breaking the rules." Spencer's shoulders slumped in relief, but Derek stood from inside the prison, angrily. And Hotch sighed, turning to the policeman on duty, "What's the official charge?"

"Indecency in a public place." The man chuckles "These two love birds were getting it off in a public park-"

"Oh come on man," Derek sighed "It's the middle of the night! There was no one there!"

"We'd just got back from watching a movie." Spencer chimed helpfully and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"How...how _indecent_ where they?"

The police man laughs again, taking a bite of a large doughnut and continuing to play on his phone. He speaks with his mouth full, but he's got a kind voice that doesn't bother anyone. "Oh they were both completely naked. Big guy over there had the skinny one strapped to a tree. At it like rabbits, and you know, it's not like I've got a problem with it? But that's the law. We can't just go around having sex in public. Believe me if we could I would be out there doing it all the time."

Hotch massaged his temples. _A public park? Really. Christ._ "Well Officer, as difficult as it might be to believe, these are actually two of my best FBI Agents," he takes out his badge, handing it over "I've got to admit, they're normally a lot smarter than this." He looks at Spencer "Well, at least one of them is anyway." Morgan makes an indignant sound. "So is there anything you can do?"

The Police Officer hands back the badge and sighs "Yeah I guess I could get them off with a warning. No one got hurt did they? And you are FBI. So, a warning and a fine, nothing on the public record, how's that?" Spencer nods gratefully, even though he knows that even if there was anything on the public record, Garcia could destroy it before anyone ever found out. He stands up, unlocking the cell, and Spencer ducks out gratefully, Derek close behind. Hotch leads them outside, before turning to look at them sternly.

"I understand that this new found relationship of yours is very exciting, but if you can't come in to work on a case because you're too busy having sex in a park and being arrested for it, that might count as effecting your work ethic. Is that understood?"

Spencer rocked on his heels "Yes Sir, Sorry Sir!"

Hotch turns to Derek, who glares up at him. "It's _midnight!_ No one was gonna be there! And it's not like this entire thing was my fault, there has to be a 50-50 blame thing here. After all, I wasn't exactly having sex by myself!"

"It was your idea!" Spencer grumbles "And you were distracting me with that thing you do with your tongue."

"Oh, this thing?" Derek grins, and their lips meet, and they seem to forget Hotch is there entirely, because hands are getting woven into hair, and hips and being pushed flushed and Hotch clears his throat, and then clears his throat louder. They jump apart and Spencer waves his hands as though this is exactly what he's talking about.

"See what I have to put up with?"

Hotch sighs.


	163. Mr-Doctor Reid (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's getting possessive.  
> x

"You guys just don't wanna do any work today, do you?" Spencer laughed, filling in the answers himself to the questions he had written on the board. The class was moving at a slow, sluggish pace. Last lesson on a Friday, people just wanted to go home. Worn out by the week. He smiled, humming to himself as he finished writing the answers. "Did anyone who did the questions at least get them right?" No one said anything, so Spencer rolled his eyes "Just copy down the answers. I'm sure they'll be helpful eventually," and he sat down at his desk at the front of the class.

Derek clenched his fists under the table. He hated it. Loathed it. Loathed how everyone still fawned over their genius teacher, everyone stared at what was Derek's! Derek knew how that lithe, bare body felt under his fingertips, knew what those hips felt like under the palm of his hands. How his skin tasted, where the newest and fading hickeys were. He copied down the answers tersely, teeth grinding together. Duke arched a lazy eyebrow "You alright, man?"

"Fine."

Spencer leaned back in his chair "So, does anyone have any interesting plans for the weekend?"

A few people murmured about what they were doing, and a blonde girl at the front sat up, eyes twinkling. "Actually Doctor Reid, it's my birthday on Saturday,"

Spencer smiled "Oh is it? Well an early happy birthday, Alice."

Alice flicked her hair over her shoulder, sticking her chest out, shooting her friends a grin "Well _actually_ Sir, I'm having a party at my house, and I was wondering if you would come?" Derek watched Spencer stiffen, as the rest of the class watched eagerly, all calling 'oh please, Sir, come along it'll be so much fun' a mantra of desperate pleas to gawk at Derek's boyfriend outside of school hours.

"Ah, Alice," Spencer ran his fingers through his hair "I'm sure you know that's against regulation."

"We won't tell anyone, Sir!"

"I'm sorry," he picked up a set of sheets "Well, I've marked your homework guys, a nice little range for me, and it would be nice _Duke_ if some people would put their names on their work." He went around, handing everyone's work back, making little comments about what could be improved, and what went well. Derek's was near the bottom, and Spencer handed it with a slight flush. "Well done, Derek, rapid improvement." He raised a hand to pat his back, but then refrained.

Eventually the lesson dawned to a close, and there was a rush to get out of the classroom, catch the bus, and go home. But Derek lingered, sat in his seat, watching. Spencer wiped the board clean, and with his back turned to Derek, sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You never touch me in class anymore."

Spencer made a choked sound, whirling around "Oh? And does that bother you?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Derek didn't like the tone

"I'm saying that you don't touch me _normally._ Like, you always used to give me a pat on the back, squeeze my shoulder, and now it seems that you do that to everyone but me. It's making it obvious, and people will notice." Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but Derek continued "Or maybe you should just stop touching people. Do you know how hard it is to watch you touch all those people? Like you're doing it on purpose. To taunt me." He stands up, sauntering over to the desk, glad that this is one of the classrooms with blocked windows.

Spencer rolls his eyes, but he softens at Derek's jealousy. "What did we say about doing this at school?" He murmurs, voice fanning coolly across Derek's face. Derek grins, leaning forward, lips meeting. They've grown familiar with each other now, but it's by no means got less exciting. Derek loves it. Every moment, and by god, maths is his new favourite subject. "How weird is it," Spencer murmurs, nipping down Derek's jaw "That I'm going to meet your parents at parents evening?"

Derek laughs. "That'll be quite the story some day."

Spencer pulls back suddenly, eyes sparkling "I hope so."

The ebony skinned boy nods "It will be. I promise."

As though Derek's word is the ultimate dictation, Spencer's smile dazzles him, and they kiss again, before Spencer shoos him out of the classroom.

But they'll meet later at Spencer's house, and Derek will come through the back, claiming to be at football practice.

And the whole world will fall in to place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hating how Derek and Savannah are progressing on the show. Can anyone do anything about that? PLEASE! Spencer! Stop the progress!  
> x


	164. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashioned Hotch/Spencer/Derek smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa! Sorry it took so long!

Derek ran a hand over his shaven head, nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous, but it was just that coming from the bomb division to the behavioural analysis unit was...was something out of this world. He didn't know exactly _how or why_ Elle Greenaway had decided to leave, but none of that mattered, because it meant he got a new job doing something he'd wished he was doing since he finished college. He had learnt everyone's names, there was Agent Prentiss, David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia (who he already knew), JJ and Agent Hotchner.

"You're Derek Morgan," came a soft voice, and Derek jumped in the elevator, turning to look at the man beside him. He recognised him as Spencer Reid, but my god. He was _beautiful._ Of course, Derek had seen pictures and flashes of his face on the news, but this...this was... the man smiled, young and wiry, but a grace in the way he held himself, as though he'd found the perfect balance between no confidence, and over confidence, and it was a beautiful thing to witness. He wore a dark purple shirt, and a black sweater vest, and holy shit. Derek thought he might be in love.

"That's me," he whispered, sticking a hand out "You're Spencer Reid."

Spencer nodded, looking apologetically at the hand and choosing to wave instead. "Sorry, I don't...shake. Germs, you know? Nothing personal. I don't do it to anyone. Just ask the team." He swiped soft brown locks from his face, eye lashes dark against the cusp of his cheeks. "Anyway, I've heard loads of good things about you. Most of them from Garcia- but she's an excellent judge of character."

But Derek's eyes were fixed on the gold wedding band around Spencer's finger. He stared at it. Heart crashing to the floor. _No. No!_ He couldn't be fucking married. How unfair was that? Derek had felt it. _Felt it._ Unconditional love, he had felt it meeting those beautiful eyes. "Married?" He managed, and Spencer smiled

"Two years." The elevator dinged, and the two of them waded through the bullpen, till they got to the conference room, where Derek was introduced to everyone. They all seemed nice and friendly enough, and he slotted in to Elle's place, everyone seemed to like him. Especially Spencer, who sat beside him on the jet, and they played cards, and talked. Derek wanted to kill whoever had snagged this prize. Spencer was kind, and clever, and perfect. He didn't get jokes, and had the oddest sense of humour, but his delicate nose, and curious eyes made Derek want to cocoon him in a blanket and make sure no one ever hurt him again.

But months went by, and unfortunately for Derek, Spencer's marriage seemed as solid as ever. The gold band glinted whenever he handed Derek coffee like some mocking reminder of what Derek could never have.

"Hey Derek, wanna go catch a movie?" Spencer asked, tugging on his coat. Derek shot him a rueful smile

"Don't you wanna get home, pretty boy? Husband must be missing you."

"He's working late," Spencer pouted "I think Avengers is showing-"

"Next time." Morgan promised, turning back to his work. Spencer lingered for a moment, before nodding and leaving, fingers brushing over the back of Derek's shoulders as he left. Derek shivered. God this was bad. This was really bad, he couldn't let this progress as it had been. He couldn't fall even further in love, because there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to be anybody's secret lover. He had to start pacing himself. He needed to find someone new to focus on. With a sigh, he stood up, and headed for Hotch's office. The dark haired man was still working away.

He looked _exhausted_ and Morgan felt guilty about leaving moderately early. Dark rings stained under Hotch's eyes, his blinks tempted him to sleep, and there were at least five empty coffee cups beside him. "Yes, Morgan?" Hotch looked up, and Derek pressed his lips together

"I was just...I was gonna head home, if that's alright?"

Hotch smiled "Yeah, of course."

"Do you want another coffee?" Morgan asked "Or maybe you should go home too, Hotch. You look absolutely shattered."

"I am," Hotch sighed, standing up and walking with Derek to the kitchen. Derek didn't know why he tagged along, but he had the feeling Hotch was about to elaborate, and so he stayed. "I' going to tell you something, Derek, okay? And I don't want you to repeat a word of it to anyone." Derek nodded, mind racing for all the worst possibilities when- "I'm married to Spencer." A crippling pain along with a bolt of surprise sprang through Morgan. He stared, wide-eyed, and everything slotted in to place. He felt anger, at the fact that Reid, who he had become so close to, hadn't told him, and then sympathy, because the two of them had to keep their love in check everyday. And confusion, because- how did this have anything to do with the fact Hotch was tired? "Spencer...is..." he massaged his temples, grinning fondly "He's rather... _insatiable_ in bed." Derek swallowed thickly. Oh sweet lord, why tempt him with this knowledge? "And...well...I'm not as young as I used to be. Certainly not as young as him, and...that little minx is running me ragged. He's killing me. Oh, but sweet lord, what a way to go."

Derek took in a stuttering breath "I had no idea."

"No," Hotch murmured "We hide it well. It came with practise. Sometimes I think about bringing someone else in, you know? To satisfy him after I'm utterly spent or just too tired."

Derek couldn't imagine anyone not being ready to give it to Reid whenever he wanted it.

"But the problem is, there are so few people that we both trust. That we both know would be okay with it."

Derek looked up at Hotch. "I could do it." He whispered, voice hoarse, and Hotch half smiled, as though he had expected nothing less, and Derek's cheeks burned. How long has Hotch known? How long had he knows that Derek lusted after Spencer with every fibre of his being? After his husband?

"I'm glad," Hotch smiled "But it's not just my permission. You'd have to talk to Spencer."

...

...

...

It was breath taking to watch. Spencer rode Hotch like his life depended on it. Skin flushed all over, sweat slicked, he pulled himself up and down, up and down, and Derek's eyes followed every movement. Capturing the detail, the little touches. Hotch was lying flat on his back, bucking up occasionally, but content to let Spencer do all the work. His hands firm and large on delicate hips, Spencer made the most alluring little sounds, a sharp intake of breath as he shifted himself to ensure Hotch hit his prostate. He worked himself faster and faster, and Hotch came suddenly, groaning as he emptied inside Spencer, who made a disappointed, wounded sound, as Hotch pulled out.

Derek now knew why he was here. Hotch was so exhausted, he couldn't even last till Spencer had come.

"I'm sorry," Hotch whispered, pulling Spencer down for a kiss, but Spencer just suckled under his jawline.

"Don't be. The days when you're not tired, I come at least 9 times before you do." Hotch smiled, basking in the knowledge that at least that was true, and let himself begin to drift off. This must be one hell of a relationship, Derek thought to himself, stepping forward, to sleep while your husband is fucked into the mattress right beside you. Spencer rearranged himself, ass high up into the air, legs bent and spread, red, gaping hole, that clenched and unclenched reflexively waiting for something to fill it. Spencer's chest was pressed down against the cool sheets, and he turned his face to the side, lips parted, he looked at Derek. "Please..." he whined "Please Derek, fuck me, fuck me please-"

"Okay, okay, I'm here, pretty boy," Derek whispered, squeezing lube onto his hand and coating himself. He brought one finger, running it firmly around the rim of Spencer's hole, and Spencer's muffled sob of pleasure spurred Derek onwards. "God, you're so beautiful," Derek whispered, positioning himself, he was rock hard, and gripped Spencer's hips, instead of thrusting forward, yanked the shaking body all the way onto his cock, right up to the hilt and Spencer _howled._ Hands scrabbled for purchase along the bed as Derek's head tipped back. God it was hot, hot and tight, so fucking tight, it clasped around him in all the right ways and he pulled out, plunging in again and again, and developed a steady rhythm. One he was content to never end.

"C-cover me-" Spencer hissed, and Derek frowned

"What?" he asked softly, and Spencer reached back, grabbing one of Derek's arms, and pulling him forward so that Derek's muscled torso was pushed flush against Spencer's back.

Spencer came.

Crying out, his entire body shook with the force of his release, and Derek thought with a grin that he'd never even touched Spencer's cock. He kept thrusting, as Spencer collapsed, loose limped and more pliant, and he realised that Spencer was now perfectly content to let him do all the work, and Derek of course- would never turn down such a wonderful opportunity. He could still feel Hotch's warm come buried deep inside this hole that they now shared. "I love you," he found himself whispered, delirious yet honest into Spencer's ear "I love you, I love you, I love you-"

"I love you too," Spencer whispered, eyes closed, looking perfectly innocent and content from the waist up. The waist down was hot and hungry and yearned for more of Derek's meaty dick. "You're in a relationship with us now. The three of us. M'kay?"

"God-yes-" and Derek came, burying his own load deep inside. He thrust shallowly after he was done, before collapsing on the large bed, on the other side of Spencer so that the lanky genius was in between them. He brought the covers up to cover all three of them, when Spencer pressed against Derek's side.

"You're not done, are you?" Came pouting, pleading eyes, and Spencer pushed his new found erection into Derek's thigh.

Derek leaned over, kissing Spencer dirtily, tongues tugging, lips biting, and he slunk down onto his knees. Prepared to suck Spencer's brains out.

...

...

...

"You're looking better, Hotch." JJ remarks two weeks later, and he is. Dark rings gone, he looks younger, revitalised, as does Derek Morgan.

Spencer on the other hand, looks _exhausted._ Kept up all night by his own insatiable need for more, _more,_ more!

Derek shoots Hotch a smirk, and Hotch decides it'll be an early night for all three of them. Despite what Spencer says.

He may need to invest in some handcuffs.

That little minx can be awfully persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. What will you get up to next? 
> 
> I LOVE YOU!  
> x


	165. Knitting Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to knit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa. I don't know which one, but I love you both!  
> x

"I mean...it's just... _sad._ In Italy they still have Crime of Passion, you know." Spencer nodded, as he and Derek walked through the airport. The rest of the team were already up ahead, but Derek had waited with Spencer in the extra long line for coffee. And now they walked together, the airport slightly hushed, a number of flights having just taken off. The jet being used by another section of the FBI for an emergency.

"That's the one where you claim your emotions impaired your judgement?"

"Mmhmm," he nods, sipping his coffee "I mean...he was killing for her. Because he loved her. And though wrong, I think it's...kind of sweet." They stop when they see the team, all half asleep on uncomfortable silver chairs, so Morgan and Reid decide to sit a little way off, nearer the windows so they can see the people outside. Derek's eyes drift to the sports game playing on the television, and Spencer finishes his coffee, before taking something out of his bag.

It takes Derek a moment to realise that it's not a book.

Spencer's taken out what looks like a half finished scarf and some knitting needles, with orange and green and white and brown, and he starts the simple-looking, but sure to be complex weave. Derek bursts out laughing. "What on earth? Reid? Are you _knitting?!"_ And he chuckles again. Spencer rolls his eyes

"Doctor Who convention in two days, Derek. I've got to look the part. And I want to enter the costume content. The judges always value self-made costumes." He beams, and Derek has to wonder at his beautiful, very secret boyfriend. Is there nothing he can't do? But gosh, just the sight of him, _knitting_ like a little old grandma, just makes Derek laugh, and he turns back to his ball game.

When the first two women paddle up to him, Derek thinks it's kind of cute. They fawn over Spencer, ruffling his hair and Derek watches with unconcealed amusement at how Spencer tries not to shy away from unfamiliar contact. They admire his knitting, and give him some tips, and show him some mittens that they've knitted themselves, and Spencer admires the intricacies gushing over them. Before paddling away. Like a pair of sweet ducks. He smiles to himself.

But then an 18 year old boy, who a swagger to his steps stops by, and suddenly Derek doesn't think it's so funny.

"Woah, that's rad, man." The boy grins, he's got spiky blond hair, low riding jeans, pretty skinny, but broader than Spencer. "Doctor Who scarf? Gonna make a matching hat?"

Spencer laughs "Unfortunately my Doctor's hat wasn't knit."

The boy grins "I s'pose your doctors different from mine. Yours is way back from the original series. Mine's Christopher Eccelson. Grew up with him. Him and his big ears." He laughs, blue eyes sparkling "How long did it take you to make that?"

"Been working on it a few hours every day. The most annoying part is changing colours."

"If you ever needed an extra pair of hands," the boy grins again, and Derek shifts. Just marginally. But the boy gets the hint, waves, and heads off.

Derek wants to reach over, make sure Spencer knows who he belongs too, but his baby boy is humming to himself, knitting away.

And then a young woman with a baby comes along, and she pulls up a chair, producing her own knitting needles. "I'm hopeless," she murmurs, pretty, about 34, "I wanted to make Sarah- that's my little girl-" and the baby gurgles adorably "-I wanted to make her a little scarf, I don't know, a quilt? Something to play with? Touch? I wonder- if you don't mind..." she shows Spencer all the cotton balls she has, and he smiles, setting down his scarf, and quickly sewing a blanket. Well, when Derek says quickly, it takes about half an hour, with Spencer's methodically, rhythmic fingers. They talk, Spencer tells her how to do it, and she nods interestedly, while Derek has a blinking contest with baby Sarah.

Once she's gone, the baby laughing joyously, Derek turns to Spencer "Wow. People like your knitting."

Spencer beams, lifting his nose "I told you."

Derek rolls his eyes, nudging Spencer's shin with his knee.

And then another man comes over. Tall, dark and handsome. About 42, maybe, but he's got kind eyes, a good structure. Dark hair, his voice smooth and low like honey and thunder. "I'm jealous of your dexterity." He murmurs, and Spencer looks up, wide-eyed. A flush rises to his cheeks. "I know it sounds presumptuous, but I have a feeling you and I will get along. You have a..." his voice is sultry and perfect and Derek wants to punch a wall. "A confidence. You care not what people think, because you are wise enough to know that opinions only matter if they are from people you care about."

"I..."

"Charlie," he offers a hand, and they shake, Spencer seems completely dazed

"Spencer."

Derek can't say anything.

"Would you mind, Spencer, if I were to buy you a drink?" his eyes are warm like malt scotch, and Derek thinks Spencer's going to say yes, but the brunette smiles softly.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. But I'm taken." And he nudges his head towards Derek, whose heart feels as though it's soaring right towards the clouds with the look Spencer gives him. Full of love. Full of confidence.

Charlie's very gracious about it. He says they seem suited to each other, and he's happy Spencer has someone who makes him happy, and vice versa.

After they've gone home, and Derek's fucked Spencer hard into the mattress, marking his neck so that everyone knows who Spencer belongs to, he whispers; _"You're teaching me to knit."_

Spencer preens, nuzzling into Derek's chest "One condition."

"What's that?"

"You come with me to the Doctor Who convention. I think you'd make an excellent Jack Harkness."

"I have no idea who that is."

"Torchwood?"

"What?"

"It's an anagram of Doctor Who," he yawns suddenly, smiling "That's pretty cool."

Derek laughs "Alright, alright. I'll be Jack, and you'll teach me to knit?"

"Are you gonna be Jack, or Jack as the Face of Boe?"

"Spence."

"Fine, fine. Knitting lesson first thing in the morning. I want coffee waiting for me."

Derek kisses his nose. "Yes, your majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about typos, I don't have time to read through. I have maths homework!  
> x


	166. Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Derek's been travelling with the Doctor (David Tennant) when he regenerates to Spencer.

"You've got to promise me, Derek," the Doctor whispers "You've got to promise you'll stay. You'll look after me. This is where I'm weakest, I can feel it coming on, and you've got to promise to protect me."

Derek nods, looking into the eyes of a man who looks the same age as him, but is really over 800 years old. The pinstripe suit, the dark, slicked up hair, the pointed nose, tall and thin, with that signature trench-coat "Of course, Doctor," he whispers "Of course. You save worlds every day, trust me to look after you."

"Derek." The Doctor looks pained, and Derek supposes that's what happens when you're shot in the heart. Or both of your hearts. The Doctor writhes on the floor of the TARDIS "I'm serious. You won't recognise me. I'll be in pain, I'll be making crazy demands-" his chest jolts upwards, and Derek clenches his hand tighter, wanting to ease the pain but no knowing how. This is a man who's defeated Cybermen and Daleks single-handedly, and he doesn't know how to ease the ache "You've go to promise!"

"I promise!" Derek whispers "I swear to god, yes you're going to look different, but you're gonna be the same person-"

"No, I'm _not."_ The Doctor whispers, tears sparkling in his eyes "I'm gonna be different! I'm going to be someone different- Derek-" his back arches in pain, and he shuts his eyes, shaking his head "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go-"

Derek collects him into his arms, and holds him tight.

After a moment, Derek has to pull away because an explosion of gold light propels him backwards. Every part of the Doctor is shining, shining, shining, and Derek has to look away because his retinas are burning. He's warmed by the light, and as he looks away, his attention drifts to the TARDIS, which too, is changing. The Doctor told him once, told him that the TARDIS tends to change to fit the Doctor, and gone are the warm brown oaks he's come to love, in it's place comes a honey gold, the wooden timbers change to deep bush-green spirals, and the core changes from vivid blue, to rouge.

Derek looks back to the body, and he's glad he's already knelt on the floor, because that's a _boy._

He looks younger than Derek, a lot younger, 8 years? He looks about 26, with short, soft brown locks, his eyes are shut, and he's even skinnier than beore, but the nose is a lot smaller, a lot more delicate. He's swimming in that large suit, and sweating profusely, hands twitching for something. Something...Derek pushes forward, swallowing thickly at the sight of this stranger, and he suddenly realises what the doctor, _his_ doctor, the tenth doctor, meant. He feels no connection with this man. Of course, sympathy and awe, but this is a stranger. He digs into the pockets of the trench coat, and pulls out the sonic screwdriver. Dear god, even that's change. A paper yellow-white casing, with a red bulb head. He presses it into the new Doctor's hands, and the Doctor's eyes flutter open.

The same brown eyes.

"C-c-c-c-"

"Cold?" Derek nods, collecting the man in his arms, and he walks quickly, efficiently through the many rooms, till he finds one with a bed, in which he lays the Doctor down.

He spends the next few days feeding the Doctor his ridiculous cravings, while the Doctor doesn't do much more than whining, or shivering on the bed. Derek understands, whole new body, whole new system, but one day he's out buying pickles of all things, and when he steps back into the TARDIS, he's frozen to the spot.

There's the Doctor.

He looks...perfect. Found new clothes in the endless wardrobe, he's wearing a deep purple shirt, collar undone, with a purple tie, that glitters with tiny slits of silver, with a black and silver waistcoat, done up. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and his boy-band hair swept off to the side. He's smiling, his sonic screwdriver in one hand, and a wrench in the other. He's leaning over the centre of the TARDIS, working away. "Oh, hey Derek," he beams "Did you know that the centripetal force of the TARDIS has been temporarily displaced," he laughed "It's hilarious."

Derek smiles, that sounds like his Doctor, and he hands over a jar full of pickles. The Doctor drops both his instruments, grabbing the jar. "Oh that's _wonderful."_ He beams, tearing off the lid and sliding them into his mouth, the juice shining on his fingers, which he promptly licks off. "Pickles were never really a big Time Lord craze, but god, this is a wonderful human invention. I mean, there have been lots of human inventions but this one- _this one."_ He takes a another bite, a satisfying crunch fills the TARDIS, and he's watching Derek expectantly.

Derek just leans against the railing "Waistcoats?"

"I don't suit a trench coat anymore," he smiles "Nor do I suit a leather jacket, or a multi-coloured scarf. Besides, waistcoats," he picks another pickle "Waistcoats are cool."

Derek lets a shuddering breath leave him. This relaxes him somewhat. To see the new Doctor acting so Doctor like. "It's weird," he admits "Not so much that you look different, but the fact that you look so young."

"Mm," the Doctor nods, slurping pickle juice down right from the jar which makes Derek cringe, as he wipes his mouth "Yeah, this 11th regeneration has me looking younger than I ever have." He blinks, as though just noticing something "I've been progressively getting younger..." his voice tilts, as though that's a very bad thing "Oh my god. Is that a problem? What if-" he takes a shuddering breath, before laughing "Regenerations don't work like that," he flicks himself in the forehead "They're random. Gosh, I'd forgot everything I learnt in school for a second."

Derek laughs, rolling his eyes, before strolling over "So where to now, Doctor?"

The Doctor shoots him a side-glance, before smiling and nodding approvingly "I knew you'd be able to deal with this."

"You're still the Doctor." He grips the railing, as the Doctor pulls down a lever "And I'm still your friend."

"All of space and time...where to next, Derek?"

Derek realised it wouldn't matter.

Not if he was with the Doctor.


	167. True Genius, Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Genius Superman

"Okay, pretty boy," Derek sighed, the smile leaving his face as he leaned back in his chair to examine the crouched over figure of Doctor Reid, who was leaning over his papers, pencil in hand, but hadn't really written anything down in over thirty minutes. Spencer looked up at his nick-name, and managed a pitifully weak smile that had Derek standing up and sitting on the edge of Spencer's desk. "You gonna tell me what's wrong? Or do you want me to profile it out of you?"

Spencer's smile became a little more genuine, a beautiful quirk of the lips, and he sighed. "Derek," he murmured, and he had this way of saying Derek's name, of breaking it up into two beautiful syllables "Do you think I never fulfilled my potential?"

Derek's eyebrows draw together "What?"

"I mean...when I was a kid, people would say that I could do _anything,_ discover _anything._ And I've...I've discovered nothing. I wanted to discover stars and chart planets and prove thesis. I wanted to be the first person alive to come up with a formula to solve every cubic sequence, I wanted to add something to the periodic table," he rubs his eyes with the rough heels of his hands "I wanted to write a book."

"Spence," Derek gives a laugh "You've still got time to do all of those things. You're not even thirty yet. And of course you've fulfilled your potential, my god, you were the youngest person in history to join the FBI, you've saved countless lives, locked up countless criminals, and made a huge difference to this team." His eyes gentled warmly "Spencer Reid, is someone suffering from a little mid-life crisis?" he chuckled, and Spencer leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"I am thirty, actually," he murmured, and Derek frowned

"Really? When-"

"Yesterday,"

Derek felt a blow to his chest, and his lips parted in a soundless gasp "Why didn't you say anything?" Spencer waved a hand, with sympathetic eyes, encompassing everything, and Derek wanted to whine. "You thought we would remember."

"It's been eight years that we've been together, I assumed that even without eidetic memories I'd get a cake or something."

His voice didn't seem that upset, more disappointed, but the type of usual disappointment, disappointment from someone who's experienced disappointment all their lives and didn't really mind having an extra shard of hope chopped off the top. "Let's go." He stood up "I'll buy you dinner, treat you, come on Reid," he swallowed thickly "Let me make it up to you." Spencer rolled his eyes, placating, he set down his pencil, but stood up, hand itching for his coat.

"You don't have to, we both have work to do here-"

"Pretty boy."

Spencer smiled, picking up his coat and following Derek of the building. Each marvelled at the easy, natural companionship of being with the other. Spencer babbling on about random topics and asking Derek for his opinion, and Derek making Spencer blush, as they went into a small, but posh restaurant that looked warm, they were seated easily enough, one of the managers recognising Derek as the man having saved his sister last summer. Derek shot Spencer a triumphant look to say _See? We do make a difference. Every day. To someone else._ And Spencer nodded, ordering the same thing as Derek.

"Garcia's going to be so upset when she finds out she forgot your birthday," Derek shook his head, and Spencer takes a bite of pasta.

"She shouldn't worry. We always have more important things going on. Killer to catch, people to save. Like Superman."

Derek lifted his glass. "Like Superman?"

Spencer clinked it happily "Like Superman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick one before school!  
> x


	168. I'm coming back for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry," Spencer blinks, at the man a fair few years older than him, but still devilishly handsome "Do I know you?" He sets his book down, and his Owl hoots impatiently for food. 
> 
> Derek smiles softly "No. Not yet."

"Derek?" Spencer frowned, looking around the vast fields, "Did you just apparate here?"

Derek fumbled with his wand, nodding "Yeah, yeah, why?"

"No reason," Spencer's eyebrows were still drawn together "Only that you left about 10 minutes ago. Did you forget anything?"

"No- no-, I'm..." the ebony skinned boy laughed a little "Having a few wand problems," he lied simply, and Spencer nodded. Derek couldn't believe he was here. Couldn't believe that there was his Spencer, standing there in Ravenclaw robes, in the middle of Hogwarts ample fields, throwing his owl into the air, watching it circulate, before whistling and the owl came rushing back to him. Derek found himself stepping forward, grasping Spencer's delicate wrist, and kissing it. Spencer arched a delicate eyebrow, a blush crawling up his cheeks. Derek captured soft lips in his own, tears glistening in his eyes. He was holding Spencer again! Holding him in his arms! And his sobs overtook him, and he was pushed away gently, Spencer helping him softly to the ground, beckoning for his owl to fly free for some time.

"Derek," he whispered, kissing Derek's jaw "What have you used to come back in time?"

Derek hiccupped, wiping his dark brown eyes "S-something Garcia came up with. I know I shouldn't have but..."

He risks a look up at Spencer, who looks earnest, and trusting, and beautiful, hair windswept, haloed by the grey sky. "What time are you from?" he whispers.

"4 years."

Spencer's intake of breath knives Derek. "I'm dead in 4 years?" Derek startles at how Spencer knows, but his boyfriend simply calms him "Why else would you come back, Derek? Why else would you cry after a kiss? The war happened, I died, you didn't. That's how these things go," he captures Derek's chin, owl landing on the grass beside him, and brushes their noses together. "I'm sorry."

" _God!_ I-it's not your fault!" And his eyes are burning against "It's my fault Spencer! If I'd looked- Foyet snaps your wan-oh _god. I'm sorry!"_ He's wailing, and clinging to Spencer's robes desperately, in a way he would never have let anyone be privy to before. Spencer wraps his arms around him, voice soft, and he runs his fingers over the back of Derek's neck. Whispering soothing things. After a while, the sky darkens, and Spencer pulls away, well-aware that he needs to be getting back. His current Derek will be looking for him.

"If it's worth anything, I'm glad you're alive." Spencer stands, Owl perches on his forearm, he kisses Derek again, smiling softly "And you're just as handsome."

Derek cracks a weak laugh, nodding. He cups Spencer's jaw. Just because he can.

"You're going to have to obliviate me, Derek. Make me think I was out here training. I can't remember this."

"I know," Derek steels himself, "I wish I could change it. I've tried, but-"

"Silly Gryffindor," Spencer smiles, a little watery "All the bravery and courage and persistence in the world can't change fate."

Derek does the spell, and hides behind trees, watching Spencer, his old, perfect, alive Spencer stroke his owl, and hurry back to Hogwarts, to have dinner with Derek.

When Derek arrives back to the present, Emily and Garcia are there, and heave a sigh of relief. "It worked," Garcia whispered "Did you remember the Ob-"

"Yeah," Derek nods, hands jittery, he passes the empty vial back to Garcia "I want more, Garcia. I want to be able to go speak to him every day, I want-"

"Derek," Emily captures his arm, "If you keep going back to the past, the you in the future will suffer. You won't have a place-"

"An hour a day," Derek pleads, voice breaking "Won't you grant me that? One hour a day for the rest of my life-"

"Derek, honey-" Garcia wipes her own tear away "You'll _age,_ darling. Spencer will understand, sure, but he...you'll be taking an hour a day away from his life too, you'll have to obliviate him, and what about past Derek? He sure as hell will miss the extra time," she touches Derek's hand. "I'll make you three more, honey, okay? But no more after that."

Derek makes them count.

He spreads them over the next 5 years. Special occasions. Their one year anniversary, he has sex with Spencer, the night they got lost in the woods looking for horcruxes, and Spencer and the past Derek are going to have a fight. He goes back to the day they first met, to a Spencer who doesn't love him yet- but will. And after that, he takes a deep breath, and steels himself. Finally ready for the rest of his life. Which will never be as fulfilled as it could have been.

But hey, he still has Spencer's, very time confused, Owl.


	169. Five Things that Happen in the Morgan/Reid Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pair tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Pepa! Sorry it's so short!

(1) Particular

"Spence, I swear to god, if this one isn't good enough, I'll kill you." Derek grumbles, heading into the living room, with the third cup of coffee, after Spencer rejected the first two. Too much sugar in that one, not enough milk in that one. Spencer took the coffee, and took a deep sip, before looking up at Derek apologetically. The ebony skinned man sighed, snatching the mug back. "What now?"

Spencer curls his fingers into the shirt he's wearing, which happens to be Derek's shirt, "Wasn't strong enough," he murmured with a small smile, and Derek sighs, shoulders slumping, heading back to the kitchen.

It takes three more tries, but by the end of it, he makes a cup of coffee that's absolutely perfect, and Spencer snuggles into him happily. Derek runs his fingers through his hair, feeling proud. "How come coffee matter so much at home, but outside of the house, you'll drink any sort of coffee, regardless of how boiled the water is?"

Spencer grins, licking his lips. "Because I want everything to be perfect when I'm with you."

Derek holds him tighter. _Damn._

(2) Romantic

Spencer yawns, unlocking the door sluggishly, dragging his feet along the carpet, he closes the door behind him, and tugs off his shoes, blinking at why the apartment is so dark. Has Derek already gone to bed? Granted, he _is_ a little late home from the convention- he startles when he heads into the kitchen. There's a little table all set up, with two candles, and a still warm dinner, soft jazz playing, and Morgan is sitting there, looking perfect, and holding a rose. Spencer can't stop his smile, stepping forward "What's all this for?"

Derek rolls his eyes "Eidetic memory, but you never remember our Anniversary."

Spencer flushes guiltily "Oh god! I'm so sorry- Derek-"

"Hush, pretty boy," Derek whispers, drawing them together and kissing Spencer softly, before pressing a small, beautifully wrapped present into Spencer's hands. The ribbon is TARDIS blue, and Spencer wants to kiss Derek again, but instead sits down, and opens it gently. It's a gold pocket watch, opening to a glass clock face so he can see all the inside mechanics. He looks up at Derek.

"I love you so much."

Derek grins, before gesturing to the meal. "Try the steak. It's a new recipe."

"I'll promise next year!" Spencer cries "I promise!"

Derek chuckles, nudging Spencer's knee with his foot. "I know you will, beautiful," _My forgetful husband._

(3) Clooney

Clooney's a good dog, loyal, like all good dogs are. He recognises that Morgan is his master, his owner, and that he will stand by Morgan's side forever, but...gosh, he just _likes_ Spencer. The lanky genius who sneaks him pieces of meat- good meat too. Always refills his water bowl, and washes him with water just the right temperature. Spencer who takes him for walks, and Spencer who hugs him tight when they're just home together. Morgan doesn't let Clooney on the couch, but Spencer always ushers him up, scratches his ears and croons to him about how perfect he is. Spencer cuts his nails, and brushes his teeth, and buys him the most expensive food. Brushes his fur, and _loves_ him. Of course, Derek loves and cares for him too, but Spencer...Spencer's understanding.

"Hey boy," Derek pats his head as he comes in, collapsing onto the sofa, Clooney looks up at him, head cocked, confused. Derek sighs "I know, I miss him too."

Clooney whines. Does that mean Spencer's not here? Where is he? When's he coming back?

"I don't know," Derek whispers, as though he can read his mind. "Oh, it was all my fault. Stupid fight. He's at his own apartment tonight."

Clooney watches as Derek goes to bed early, and the dog snuggles into the armchair where Spencer likes to sit and read, head in his paws, waiting for Spencer to come home.

(4) Hot Head

They both get angry easily.

Derek and his pride, and Spencer and his intelligence. They fight a lot, starting off with snaps, before delivering real verbal blows that leave the other reeling, but neither can stay mad at the other. Derek crumbles when Spencer sits on the bed, shoulders shaking, begging Derek to wrap his arms around him. Spencer cracks when Derek locks his jaw and falls silent, unable to say anything back. He kisses Derek feverishly, whispering an apologetic mantra. God, they fight a lot, and it drives their neighbour Sarah mad. But she wishes they'd fight more, because the squeaking of bed frames just reminds her that she's single.

(5) White Lies

Garcia squealed, sipping her sweet coffee "More! How tight were the handcuffs?"

"Very tight, baby," Derek lies, rubbing his wrists "Blindfold, full bondage, the works."

"Vibrators?"

"You betcha."

She whistles happily "What I wouldn't give to see that."

Later, when Spencer and Derek are making good sweet, _vanilla_ love, Spencer sighs, content and sated "Garcia looked at me and winked, Derek, you haven't been telling her any more lies about us?"

Derek grins "What can I say, pretty boy? She brought us together. I owe her that much."

Spencer grumbled "She's going to notice eventually."

"Not if we actually start doing some of the stuff." He captures Spencer's wrists, and kisses him softly, smirking "I've brought a pair of handcuffs."

Spencer can't help but shiver. " _Fine._ For Garcia."

"For Garcia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advent Calendar Day One. 
> 
> Unlocked.


	170. Doctor Who (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek should leave.
> 
> He should.

Oh, he's brilliant.

Derek stares, the TARDIS is merely hovering amongst the stars, and the doors are open, as he leans out. "Doctor," he says quietly, and he feels the Doctor stand beside him, leaning against the other side of the door frame. "Why don't you ever go back to Gallifrey? I mean _before_ it was destroyed." He would never have thought to ask this question to the other Doctor, but this one, this new one _his one._ He tries.

The Doctor looks out, a small smile to the tilt of his lips "What for? That stage of my life is over. Frankly, it's too painful, and there's nothing I can do to change it. Would you go back to when you were a 3 month old child?"

"No."

"No, of course you wouldn't."

Derek turns, clearing his throat "That woman we met today- River Song, from your future...she...she didn't know who I was, Doctor. Or...she did, but...I'm not in your future," he looks saddened "What happens to me?"

The Doctor touches his shoulder "Companions never stay forever, Derek. I lose everyone, eventually." His eyes are warm, and brown, and he squeezes Derek's shoulder tight "But nothing is happening to you right now, and I promise, nothing bad will ever happen to you. Some choose to leave all by themselves, you know. That's what happened with Gideon. And Elle? Well...I had to send her away. She'd become...she'd become dark, everything I showed her, instead of filling her head with wonders, gave her unrealistic, and torturous roots for power. I ruined her." Silence. "But not you, Derek. I'm not going to ruin you, you're going to be fine, I promise. River Song...I don't know her, she meets me on my timelines, and-"

"You never talk about Aaron."

"Pardon?"

"The guy you travelled with before me. What happened to him?"

"Aaron," The Doctor says carefully, eyebrows drawing together "I never told you that-"

"River did."

The Doctor sighs "Fine, yes, I travelled with a human named Aaron." Derek arches a challenging eyebrow, and the Doctor shifts "He...he sacrificed himself for me." He admits, crossing his arms "We were trying to save people, 4,000 people and he knocked me unconscious before I could sacrifice myself. I woke up to see him dying, everyone was safe and..." his eyes shut for a moment "That's all."

"He loved you, didn't he?" Derek whispered, suddenly feeling wrong, and intrusive (and perhaps jealous if he'll ever dare admit it to himself) "That's what he said when he was dying. And...did you say it back? Are you capable of l-" he cuts himself off, swallowing thickly "I mean-"

"I'm perfectly capable of love," The Doctor says softly "And my past self, before the regeneration, he loved Aaron. But I'm not him, and while memories of him are one of the fondest I have, Aaron Hotchner is little more than the greatest memory I have." He taps his blue box "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight," and he leaves. Derek stares into space, wondering if back home, on earth, it is night time.

...

...

...

"I want to go home."

He says it to the Doctor's back. Like a coward. He sees thin but sturdy shoulders stiffen. Brown hair jostles a bit, and he nods, hands reaching for a lever, and he doesn't turn around. "Yes, I...I figured as much. That's fine. Particular time? The exact day you were gone, or a few days later-"

"The minute I chose to leave."

"Right." He pulls something else, pushes a different button, and of the 3 years he's spent on the TARDIS, he's never seen the Doctor (either Doctor) fly it the same way twice. The creaking and whooshing, and magic stops. And The Doctor turns, finally. Meets Derek's eyes, and his smile is soft, and forlorn. "Out of all of them, I thought it would be you that stayed with me the longest. But you're the only one to see me through a regeneration."

Derek clutches his bags "I'm going to miss you."

The Doctor bites his bottom lip, eyes shining "I'm gonna miss you too. You've been so wonderful, Derek- _thank you."_ He turns to the door, lifting his hands, and clicking his fingers. The door swings open, and Derek remembers the time when the Doctor learnt to do that. It fills his heart with ache, and his face with a smile. He knows why he's leaving now. The Doctor is dangerous, and loving him is unrealistic. He doesn't age. He just changes. And though this Doctor might love Derek, the new one never would. And so Derek couldn't hang around, waiting for a change. "Is there..." The Doctor looks out at the sunlight streaming in, and Derek realises that he left with the Doctor at the most unassuming part of the day. The middle of the afternoon on a Sunday. That's what's waiting for him. "Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"

Derek swallows, and he wants to shake his head, but there _is._ "I...I want to know your name."

The silence is long. The Doctor stares at him, mouth opening wordlessly "Derek...the only way I could tell you my name was if I-"

"I know."

"So I...I might-"

"Doctor."

The Doctor nods, stepping forward, leaning in to Derek's ear, and he's not sure if he _can_ say it. But he'll try. If not to prove something to Derek, than to prove it to himself. "My name is...it's..." he chokes, and Derek nods.

"You can't tell me."

"Derek, I'm sorry-"

"You don't love me."

The Doctor looks ready to cry "If I could ever love someone Derek, I would love _you."_

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Spencer Reid!"

Derek turns, eyebrow raised in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I said...I said my name." The Doctor smiles a little, in relief "I _do_ love you!"

And Derek remembers his plan. To leave before it becomes too painful. But honestly? Right now? He doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who don't watch Doctor Who, because these might be annoying. And also the next chapter which I'll hopefully update before midnight is also Doctor Who, but not in this (what appears to be becoming) mini-series. 
> 
> Some great prompts! Which I will do! 
> 
> Also, because I'm shameless: I failed this exam in school twice, and the exam doesn't even mean anything, it's not compulsory, and not important, but I get stressed and feel sick about these things. I don't know, if anyone has tips about the anxiety? I'll love you. They're ICT Exams, about Access and stuff, and I just suck :( Don't need advice on how to do it, teacher's helping me next week, but I just keep thinking about it and UGH! Sorry, maybe I just needed to rant. Important thing is Morgan and Reid, and they'll always love each other.   
> x


	171. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Recently become obsessed with Sherlock.  
> x

"Come on," Sherlock pleads "One last case."

Spencer looks up at him, and sighs. "Sherlock," he says gently "You know I left that behind-"

"Watson is in hospital, Spencer! Someone put him there, and no one but you can help me-"

"Hi," Spencer beams, looking at someone behind Sherlock, and Sherlock whirls around irritatedly at being interrupted. A tall, (not as tall as him) ebony skinned, muscled man with a shaven head and sophisticated beard is standing there, holding two cups of coffee, one of which he offers to Spencer. "Sherlock, this is my friend Derek, and Derek, this is my...old friend, Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock sticks out his hand, and Derek shakes it firmly.

"I've heard about you. Detective, right?" Derek asks, perching on the end of Spencer's desk

" _Consulting_ Detective." Sherlock corrects. His eyes sweep over Derek and he turns to Spencer pointedly "You'd have to start dating people with intimacy issues, wouldn't you?" Spencer sighed, and sipped his coffee, and Derek frowned. "How old were you, Derek? When he first molested you?"

"Sherlock!" Spencer snapped "Shut _up!"_

Derek glared, rising to full height "How did you know that?"

"You worked in bomb disarmament too, didn't you?" Sherlock beamed "Two sisters, father died young- you believe in God but you don't go to Church, and you've known you were homosexual for years but Spencer is the first partner you've ever had. Am I right?" Another smile "I'm right, aren't I?" Derek turned to Spencer accusingly, but Spencer just sighed. "Can I tell you something Derek?" He didn't wait for an answer, before leaning in real close "You weren't Spencer's first boyfriend."

"Sherlock." Spencer is standing up now, and he's gripping Sherlock's arm

" _I was."_

"That's it." Spencer picked up his coat and scarf "As long as you leave here right now and don't talk to anyone else in this building but me, I'll help you with this case."

Sherlock grinned "Of course. Bye Derek!"

Sherlock didn't often miss people. But he missed Spencer. Now, as the two of them walked down grey and windy streets, both wearing long black coats, and purple scarfs tied in identical European Knots, black shoes clicking along the sidewalk. Watson was great and all, better than he could have asked for, but Spencer had always been quick. Both of them had been in the same classes, advanced classes, and studied the same courses in university. Both attending Oxford, Sherlock had been intrigued by the American Accent and Eidetic memory, only to be thrilled to see it gave way to more. Much more. They'd gone through years of bullying together, and Spencer was one of very few people, who could actually _think._ "That was rude." Spencer murmured, and Sherlock kept his eyes flickering for cabs.

"You've cut your hair."

"Ah. And that tells you that I've recently repainted my kitchen, right?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Spencer. Unlike that haircut." He whistled hard for a cab, only to mutter under his breath when it drove past. Spencer blinked, eyebrows drawing together, before he stuck out a hand, elegantly, and a cab pulled up. He shot Sherlock a smirk.

"Cab drivers can sense Americans," he grinned, and it pulled a reluctant smile from Sherlock, as they both slid into the back. "So, what makes you think John's attacker is in America?"

"I don't. We're going to the airport."

Spencer sighed "I don't have my passport on me-"

"Please. You're FBI."

Spencer laughed, shaking his head "I'd forgotten how completely ridiculous you are."

Sherlock looked away from the window, capturing Spencer's eyes. "Did you miss me?"

Spencer arched an eyebrow "You're more flirtatious than I remember." He adjusted his purple scarf, suddenly realising that they were matching. "In London, I don't remember receiving a single compliment about my hair. Even when we were together. I don't remember a single compliment that wasn't about my brain." He raised a finger when Sherlock attempted to speak "No. Let me think out loud for a moment. So...Watson's in hospital, which means something went wrong, because you look out for each other, which means he went off on his own- which means he was going after _someone._ Which means Watson got married." Sherlock nodded, and Spencer half smiled "Okay, good, so then you came here, to find me to find the attacker, except the plan wasn't just to convince me to help. But what was it?"

"Spencer-"

"No." Spencer frowned "You were being completely normal until Derek arrived, and when he did, you figured out he was my boyfriend, and suddenly you started being a lot more flirtatious. Except...you don't want me to be your boyfriend again, you wanted me to stay in London with you, be a consulting Detective again. So you wanted me to break up with Derek, thinking there was a chance with you, when there was none. But you'd only want me to stay with you, if Watson was leaving so Watson not only got married- his wife is expecting."

"Took you a lot longer than it took me." Sherlock jutted "But impressive."

"Oh Holmes." Spencer massaged his temples "Don't you know by now that you can't just manipulated people like that?"

"There wouldn't have been _no_ hope. I'd be perfectly happy to get back together with you."

"You dumped me."

"Quite right. You were getting irritating. Always wanting to have sex."

Spencer flushed indignantly "Well excuse me for having human needs!"

"But I've missed you." Sherlock was in his face again, and Spencer had to lean back "Isn't that all that matters? I didn't realise what I had till it was gone, and now I can have you back." He examined Spencer thoughtfully "I'd be willing to have sex twice a week." The cab driver rolled his eyes, turning along the road. Spencer leaned back.

"You're scared. Watson's starting a family, I've got a boyfriend, but you, dear Sherlock, are exactly where you were five years ago." He touched Sherlock's hand "You'll find someone."

"Not someone smart enough. Brave enough. Funny enough. Curious enough. So many criteria, there aren't enough people in the world."

"They don't need to be your level in everything. But they can be your equal. Who knows? You may fall in love with a male model, with an IQ of 67."

"I hope not."

...

...

...

"God alive!" Spencer laughed, panting, as he sprinted over roof tops with Sherlock, chasing after two men. "It's been too long since I've done this." He whirled through the air, landing with a crouch, a hair behind Sherlock, before Sherlock leaned back, grabbing his hand, and the two leapt to another rooftop, cutting around a group of buildings, and with a jump, landed on the backs of the two criminals. Handcuffing them, Spencer shot Sherlock a grin. "I wouldn't mind coming back to this. If I could bring Derek."

Sherlock caught his breath in the night air "Is he a thinker?"

"He'll surprise you."

Sherlock licked his lips, nodding. But a disappointment clung to him. Spencer's wasn't his to control anymore. Spencer had moved on. And he was the same, with his clues and his puzzle solving.

"There better be enough room in your apartment for two more."

Sherlock smiled. Though he wasn't the same, not really. Years ago, Sherlock didn't have a single friend in the world. And today, he had three.

Well, that was assuming Derek would be his friend after his morning. Christ. He might need to apologise about all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter, I pinky promise!  
> x


	172. Rimmed and Spanked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as hot as the title may suggest actually :( xx

_25 minutes..._

Spencer sobbed, mouthing at the white cotton of his pillow, hands clenched into fists around the bed posts, hips bucking up and down uselessly because Derek had arranged the pillows just so, just so his leaking, aching dick could touch anything, received no friction whatsoever. "Please," he hissed, tears springing into his eyes from the heady overload of pleasure, of being rimmed so hard he knew he should come, god dammit he needed to come, he'd been needing to come for 25 minutes, "please, Derek, oh god please,"

Derek grinned, pulling back, blowing lightly on Spencer's hole, watching it quiver. It glistened with saliva, gaping and needy, much like his beautiful boyfriend. "Please what, pretty boy?"

Spencer grunted in annoyance, fingers curling, he whined hotly into the sheets "Let me come, let me come, please..." He thrust his hips forward again, and Derek took firm hold of his hips. "Please, do anything, anything, do anything! Just no more of this! I can't take it anymore!" His body was flushed, skin slicked with sweat and he moaned miserably. "Yours." He chanted blindly "Yours, yours, I'm yours," 

"Shh, it's okay, I know you are, Shh," Derek placed a gently kiss at the tail of Spencer's spine "How close are you? Tell me, hmm, who made you that close?" Spencer blubbered mindlessly, about how close he was, about how Derek was his everything, how every pale, glorious inch of him belonged to the ebony skinned FBI agent. Derek nodded, smiling. "Well, I'm not gonna fuck you, I came ages ago, watching your writhe on that bed, but how about this? A special treat?" And with no warning, Derek brought his hand down hard.

Spencer came with a scream so loud Derek wondered the neighbors might call, the pain shot through Spencer like a rocket, Derek's hand like lightening and electricity, his body arching, and then he slumped, slumped pliant and boneless into his own orgasm and sweat. Derek licked up his spine, nipping at tender areas of Spencer's skin. "Mmm," he murmured as he let Derek arrange him, so that the more muscular body was spooning the leaner one. He flicked off the lights with a click of his fingers and nestled in closer together. "Hurts,"

"Hit you pretty hard," Derek affirmed, "You alright? Want me to get the cream?" 

"Sleepy," 

"Right," Derek chuckled breathlessly "in the morning then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you xxx


	173. Elf King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did that thing no writer is every meant to do.
> 
> Have the main character realise everything was a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a terrible feeling that this wonderful journey between us is coming to an end. I'd love to make it to 200 chapters.
> 
> I don't want it to end but it just feels that way now. Like I've lost inspiration. But that's just today. Who knows? By tomorrow, I could be thinking up another idea in the Mr Doctor Reid series.
> 
> Happy New Year, my dear and wonderful friends.
> 
> x

"Do you feel it, Derek?" Spencer whispered, standing on the marble ledge, jutting superbly out from his balcony, tear tracks stained his flawless cheeks "Do you feel the sitting of the sun? The wading of the tide? Do you feel the slowing of the wind and the halting of humanity?" He lets out a beautiful, watery laugh "Tell me, do you feel it?" He raises his arms into the air, crying out in joy and sadness alike "Do you feel it?!" He roars, and magnificent winds come from nowhere, and blow out Spencer's silver and white cloak so it billows around him like wings, his brown hair sweeps this way and that, and he moves his face like a lover would amidst a caress.

Morgan swallows thickly, looking up and he nods "I feel it, my lord."

"Time is changing," he gentles the wind with a parting of his lips, and moves his hands intricately, as though playing an invisible instrument, or plaiting the winds hair with one hand. "The gods are waiting for their sacrifice, and that sacrifice is me."

"The Moon-Tiding doesn't have to be today," Morgan offers "Stay with your people, Elf-King. Stay with them for as long as you can."

"Nonsense!" He smiles, turning to face Derek, and crouching down so their faces are closer to each other "I shall not fear my death, and neither will you." He reaches a hand out to stroke Morgan's cheek, and Morgan feels the power of the sun, the solitude of the rain, and eternal glory fall upon him. "It is time for a new King, Derek. Time for new blood."

"Our son is only 12!" Morgan shakes his head, hot angry tears summoned by sadness "He cannot take the throne! You must stay! Wait!" He grabs Spencer's wrist "I won't let you go."

Spencer's kissing him, and Derek cups his face, finger tips trace those pointed ears, and he feels everything in the world. And then Spencer is pulling away, and moving to the edge of the ledge, Derek is roaring, and he runs, to grab the cloak, but it flutters through his fingers, and he's left at the edge, looking down as Spencer falls with an epic grace into the valley with no end in sight. The Gods rejoice, and Derek can feel the change in the land, can feel the growth of crops, and a piece of the mountain breaks off, and falls into Derek's hand.

He looks down, and the Kingdom is watching him. The villagers, the farmer, the peasant, the noble, the children, the teachers, they look up in awe. The mountain piece in his hand glows unholy bright till it becomes the shape of a crown. The crown that Spencer used to wear.

"Dad?" Michael steps up, and the Kingdom watches "He's gone, isn't he?"

"He loves you." Is all Derek can manage, before stepping forward, holding the crowd "May you be the King for a thousand eternities," and he bestows the golden crown onto Michael's bows head. The Kingdom _cheers._ Michael basks in gratitude and relief, the winds and the earth are in his control now. Derek looks down the cliff top, but Spencer is gone. He turns his face to the sky, and sings for his beloved.

 

Derek woke up with a gasp.

Clawing at the bed sheets for a grip on reality, Spencer turns to him, humming in the darkness, nuzzling into Derek's chest. "Bad dream?" he asks, and Derek wraps his arm around him, only to feel that Spencer is gloriously naked, oh, and so is he.

"Not bad...well bad, but also...wonderful," he murmurs, blinking "I can't...I'm struggling to remember it."

"S'okay," Spencer slurs, pressing a wet kiss to Derek's neck, "Go back to sleep," and after a few moments, Derek knows his boyfriend is fast asleep. He swallows, looking up at the ceiling in the darkness.

He lets out a laugh when he realises.

Damn Spencer and his Lord of the Rings obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone likes Sherlock, I have a couple of fics you should check out
> 
> And does anyone like the UK Office? I'd sort of like to gush about how perfect Tim/Dawn are :)  
> x


	174. Sugar Cube Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar cubes go missing, there are tears in pillows and curtains, pieces of plastic end up on the floor, and Derek knows this is not the work of a mouse.

"I notice you, you know," fourteen year old Derek Morgan whispers from his bed. The shadow behind the tissue freezes. "I saw you earlier today, with the cat. Sorry about that, by the way, it's not my cat, but you can't really tell the neighbours to keep it off our property." Nothing but silence. Derek lets out a disappointed sigh "You don't need to be scared of me, you know? You dropped your sugar cube, would you like me to pick it up for you? Or would that scare you?" The shadow makes a run for it, there's a very gentle clicking noise, and it's gone. Derek sighs to himself, sitting up in bed and looking at the sugar cube on the floor.

The next night, Derek tiptoes down into the kitchen. Steals three sugar cubes, a chunk of bread, a chunk of cheese, small amounts of cloth, some thread, a needle, and a tiny marble pellet he uses like a bowl, that's filled with barely two drops of water. He sets it down on his bedside table, with a folded piece of tissue holding it all together, and waits.

Like a dream, he comes.

Derek opens his eyes, and sees the tiny person, no bigger than the size of his thumb, much thinner too, standing there, looking between Derek, and the layout spread before him. "Hello," Derek says quietly "Can you speak?"

"Yes."

It's not as quiet as Derek expected, it's audible. "What's your name?"

Hesitation. "Spencer." To Derek's joy, Spencer sits down, and pulls out the cheese and bread, and tucks in. It looks huge in his small hands, almost the size of his head. "I can't take these back," he explains, munching away "The mice would get to me. The smell."

"My name's Derek," he sits up, manoeuvring the blankets so he's still warm "What are you?"

"A borrower."

Derek can barely contain his glee "My mother used to talk about seeing people, little people, _a whole other world_ in this house, beneath the floorboards, in the vents, in the garden, and the attic, and Father never believed her." He looks solemn for a moment "No one did. I wanted to believe, but, what was my opinion? I was a kid." He watches Spencer sip the water. "She died a couple of springs ago, I never forgot, never forgot about the people she claimed to see. The other world."

"Your mother is in our legends," Spencer offers softly "The barrier bringer, we call her. Way before my time, and my cousins time, my mother and father said there was a girl. Only 6 years old, and it was raining. The borrowers drowned in rain that bad, it crept up, we couldn't leave, the cats had the advantage, and the story goes that your mother," he looks pointedly at Derek "Came one night, in the rain, and opened an umbrella above the deck, where some of our ancestors lived. She saved their lives."

Derek jerks when Spencer stands up, finishing the cheese and bread quickly, he looks as though he hasn't eaten so well in a long time, "Where are you going? Can't you stay-"

"We aren't a world anymore, Derek." He sighs, his clothes are made from a piece of felt from a pillow case Derek realises, but they were tailored so well he barley noticed. "We borrowers are small in number. Hardly exist anymore. Rain and drought have killed us, lack of food has killed us, cats and mice have killed us, there are but 100 left in this house, when there used to be thousands! I have not seen another family in years." he rubs his face, the other hand gripped tight around the tissue paper that's holding everything. "I thank you for these supplies, but it is against our rules to speak with the humans."

"Your family?" Derek whispers, as Spencer turns to leave "Who are they? What are they like?"

Spencer smiles. "My father is called William, he is kind and loving, my mother is called Diana, and she is very sick. My older brother is called Ethan and he...he's everything older brothers are. My two cousins live with me, JJ and Emily, are sisters, their parents killed by a flood, and my Uncle Rossi, with his friend Hotch." He smiles to himself "Also, just last week, another borrower came to our door, Penelope, she's...wonderful. Not too long and I'm sure she'll be like a sister to me."

"You've seen the doll house I bought." Derek looks over at it pointedly, where it rests in all its magnificent grandeur on the other side of Derek's bed "I had to undergo my brothers teasing to buy that. My only excuse was that I said one day it would be worth lots."

"You bought it for us." Spencer nods "But it is against the rules-"

"Why?"

"Because humans are greedy." Spencer draws back "They start out selfless and kind and giving, but then they get greedy. Soon, they want to tell people of us, they'll take us away, lock us up, experiment on us, bone structures will be on display, you'll take away our freedom for profit, all of you do-"

"Did my mother do that?" he snarls, and Spencer looks sad

"Your mother was an exception-"

"As am I!"

"Why?" He snaps "Because you gave me food and water? You think this is enough to earn trust and peace?" His eyes are alight with anger "I have broken enough rules this night Derek, and I shall break no more!" And with that, he scurries away.

Spencer doesn't come back the next night.

Or the next.

Derek finally must succumb to sleep, till he startles awake at the crack of dawn. And sees him. And her. Two of them. His ears prickle as he listens.

"He made you clothes!" The shorter, bustier female squeals "Oh they're beautiful! Try them on-"

"Garcia!" Spencer snaps, folding the clothes and pushing them into his bag "Be quiet! He'll wake up!"

"Oh, he's an exception to the rule, surely. Clothes, Spencer, he made you clothes, oh and look how thick the material is, you'll never get cold again! You'll let me borrow the scarf sometimes wont you? And look at all the different colours he used! No more rotten curtain scraps for you-"

"Garcia!"

"Is that the house?" Garcia whispers, eyes fixed on the dollhouse, Spencer nodded, tucking everything into his satchel and placing it over his shoulder. "You never said it was so...beautiful." And it is. The mansion, it's just the right size for them, beautifully painted, proper working furniture, a tiny worker candle fireplace, soft beds with feather mattresses, wardrobes, tiny books with actual words in them, god, that had cost Derek a lot of money, but then again, his family had a lot of money. Look at the mansion he was living in.

"Would you like to go inside?" Derek asks, and Spencer groans, Garcia just nods bravely. Derek scampers out of bed and over to them, placing his hand flat on the desk, nodding at them to climb on. Garcia gets on fire, before Spencer grumbles to himself, climbing on too. And Derek walks in three steps to the dollhouse. Garcia claps delightedly

"Now this is a way to get around!"

He sets them at the door, and Garcia opens it, and they both walk inside. Derek watches through the windows as they explore. It's clear they both love it.

"There's enough room for your entire family," Derek offers "And I'd make sure no one ever hurt you. I'd bring you food and the cat couldn't get you in here, you could come and go as you pleased, I even got you tiny bikes and skateboards. I'd made you all the clothes you needed, and more, shoes, proper ones, not made of paper, I'd give you everything," his voice is brimming with hope, but Spencer turns to him cynically and Garcia sighs knowingly

"And what would you want in return?"

"What? Nothing! Nothing, I swear-"

"So this is all the goodness of your human heart at work, is it?" Spencer questions, and Derek nods. "You'd want to be our god."

"No!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to take care of you! To protect you! I don't want you to go extinct! Come on Spencer, you know a lot about humans, but not all of it. Yes, okay, we shoot animals, and kill them, and skin them, and use them for medicine and clothes and sometimes killing just for fun! But you must have seen adverts? Television? You must have seen the appeals for money, about how we put animals on the endangered species list, how we don't want Pandas to go extinct, how we kick ourselves time and time again for the Woolly Mammoth, though that technically wasn't our fault! Humans do bad things, but we learn from then too! You have my word, my word that I will never harm you. Isn't that enough?"

Spencer nods "Yes. It is."

Derek loves it.

He comes to love every member of the family. He gives Spencer the best room, the one he spent most time on, the one with the most books, and he makes Spencer the most clothes, but he's so good to everyone, the favouritism isn't that obvious. Hotch gets the room right at the top, JJ it turns out has a boyfriend called Will, so they get a bedroom on the second floor, Emily has one, Rossi has one, Garcia has one, William and Diana have one- Ethan leaves. He stays for a while, before deciding this isn't his place. He thanks Derek, and his family, and disappears.

It's beautiful. There's a balcony that they come out to if they ever need anything, Derek loves making them dinner. He sneaks a piece of meat from his plate at dinner, cuts it and everyone gets a huge slab to fill their plate.

He gets home from school one day, and discovers Henry. A child. JJ and Will's child. Everyone's fawning over him, and Derek starts work on a crib, baby clothes, and buying a miniature teddy bear.

"Hey," Derek whispers, 18 years old now, drifting off, when Spencer appears on his bedside table "You should be asleep."

"You're going to university." He states glumly, and Derek chuckles

"I'm bringing you with me, pretty boy, it's nothing to worry about."

"We can't leave this house, Derek," Spencer whispers "The borrowers species, we live in one place forever. Depends on where you're born, and my family was born here. You can't take us to University, you have to leave us here." He smiles softly "But you've been perfect. We'll stay in the doll house, we can get food for ourselves, we've got better equipment for it now. I just wanted to tell you...how grateful we are."

Derek doesn't like this. "I won't go to University, I'll stay, with you guys-"

"Don't be silly, go, study, learn, come back with a wife, it'll be great-"

"Why are you acting as though you'll never speak to me again?"

Spencer swallows, fiddling with his dressing gown. Derek had made it from his own robe, washed and washed it till it was silky soft. "Derek...when you turn 20, on your 20th birthday, you won't be able to see us anymore. It's an evolutionary thing, adults can't see us, or hear us. You'll remember, know where we are, but physically, you won't have a clue." He wipes his eyes "I'm sorry."

Derek swallows "No. I...No, I can still bring you food, even if I can't see you, I can still-"

"You have to move on," Spencer whispers, hugging his knees to his chest "It's the only way. I didn't want to be the one to tell you, I'm sorry." He smiles, watery "You've been _wonderful,_ though. You're gonna be the stuff of legends."

Derek smiles "I'll have to buy another dollhouse, attach it to yours so there's room to expand. You may well find a girl some day."

"Not a girl."

"A guy then,"

"I know it sounds stupid, but I had always hoped it would be you."

Derek lifts Spencer into his palm "Not stupid at all," he looks as though he might cry "I'm not even the right size to kiss you." So instead, he brushes his finger through Spencer's hair, watching the borrower lean in towards him. "I love you, Spencer Reid,"

"And I you, human. And I you,"

...

...

...

One night, many, many years later, Derek is walking past his little girls room, and he hears her talking to someone. He grins, he knew she'd found them as soon as she'd started sneaking sugar cubes from the kitchen. So the next night he whispers to her;

"Ever seen a smart one called Spencer?"

She grins "He says you owe him new shoes, daddy. Says he wants them to be blue."

Derek laughs, looking around to make sure his wife can't hear "Is he dating anyone?"

"No," she looks thoughtful "But I honestly don't think he wants too, daddy. He seems happy."

And that's all Derek ever wanted for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to think that maybe one day Spencer invents something which turns him into the size of a human, and Derek walks into his kitchen to see Spencer munching on sugar cubes.
> 
> Anyhoo, this is from the book 'The Borrowers' which is great, you should read that, or watch the film Arriety or something, can't quite remember the name. It's great though. 
> 
> You guys give me inspiration!


	175. John and Judy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer are both professional porn doubles. They're hired to do all the sexual scenes in a film, like a stunt double. And that's how they meet.

"Hi," Derek nodded, smiling warmly "I'm Derek, filling in for Dave, are you playing Sam?"

Spencer looked up, in the middle of removing his shirt on set, and nodded with a small smile "Yeah, uh, nice to meet you," he tugged off his shirt, handing it to one of the make up people. Derek ran his eyes over the young man, he was handsome, young and lean. Obviously, it wasn't unusual for his acting partner to be attractive, but 'Sam' had a certain air about him. And suddenly he was bending over, arms crossed on the wall, head resting on his arms, and arching his back so his jean clad ass was being presented.

"Very nice, Spencer," the director called, "Derek, if you could get to it."

Derek startled, not realising how much time had passed, and nodded, ready for the first scene. He pressed his groin flush to Spencer's ass, and started grinding gently. He breathed evenly into the microphone, and then Spencer did the same. "I thought I'd never get in," Derek murmured, thrusting absentmindedly "The traffic was a nightmare."

"Yeah," Spencer murmured, twisting his hips "It's because of that road closure over on ninth, everyone's taking a diverted route."

"Derek, can you twist Spencer's nipples?" the director called from behind the camera, and Derek nodded, warming up his hands. He reaches around, and strokes over Spencer's nipples, and they pebble in his touch.

"Are my hands too cold?" Derek murmurs, twisting and teasing Spencer's nipples casually.

"Warm," Spencer grins "So is the room, thankfully, nothing worse than being naked on a cold set."

"I know exactly what you mean," Derek laughed "Once, I was filling in for a guy, and the set was freezing. It was so bad they had to reschedule so they could get in heaters."

Spencer chuckled into his arms.

"Hey, sorry, Derek?" The director called "Remember not to stop thrusting."

Derek nodded, and resumed grinding.

...

...

...

Spencer licked a stripe up Derek's cock, before taking the engorged head into his mouth, and hollowing his cheeks. "Good Spencer," the director murmured, "Keep moving your head, there we go, pan to camera three..."

"So," Derek cleared his throat "I don't wanna sound...you know, forward, or anything but would you like to...I don't know, go out for a drink or something again? Last time was as friends but this time- well it can but it well it doesn't have to be like a date, I mean, a work thing could work- I'm just..." he rubbed the back of his neck "Just wondering-"

"That sounds great," Spencer nodded, suckling neatly on the tip "Where should we go?" he kept bobbing his head, so the cameras behind him could use the footage.

Derek beamed.

...

...

...

"Last night was fun," Spencer agrees, sinking down onto Derek's cock, hands flat on his chest "We should do it again,"

"Yeah, definitely-"

"Roll your hips and tighten, Spencer," someone calls, and Spencer rolls them languidly, tightening his hole, and Derek groans loudly.

"Christ kid, you should be getting a huge pay-check out of this,"

Spencer grinned "I am."

...

...

...

"I uh..." Derek bit his bottom lip, "I guess I should go then..." as they stood outside Spencer's front door.

Spencer looked apologetic "I'd invite you in, but my neighbours currently staying in my guest room," he wrapped his arms around himself, puffing ice into the cold air, he smiled shyly "Next time." He promised, Derek jammed his hands into his pockets, nodding.

"Next time." He echoed.

Spencer leaned forward slowly, capturing Derek's lips into their first, and gentle kiss, that lasted merely a moment, before the two pulled away shyly.

...

...

...

"You make me feel like a virgin," Spencer whispered, cuddling into Derek's side, yawning

Derek drew gentle circles on his shoulder "Are we ever gonna watch that movie? Did you even get its title?"

"Didn't catch it, sorry," Spencer yawned, eyes drifting shut.

Derek kissed his temple "Doesn't matter anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired and taken completely from Love Actually, with John and Judy :) I LOVE Martin Freeman. If anyone wants to draw Martin Freeman for me, I'd print it out and stick it on my wall. 
> 
> LOVE YOU!
> 
> x


	176. Clooney (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: beastiality, Spencer/Clooney/Derek threesome, dildos the whole sort :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you and your comments

Spencer sobbed brokenly, rocking forward on his knees as Derek thrust into him relentlessly, his hot throbbing member filling him all the way up, assaulting that bundle of nerves and making him scream. The vibrating cock ring held tight around his own lean cock, made it bounce useless and hard in time with every thrust.

"How you doin', pretty boy?" Derek whispered into Spencer's ear, before catching the lobe between his teeth and nipping playfully.

"I think..." He panted, body flushed pink with sweat and hormones "that I made a mistake by saying yes to the cock ring."

Derek laughed breathlessly, "I wanna try something...with Clooney." Spencer's shoulders shook, and he nodded

"Do it, yeah, do it do it do it..." Derek hauled Spencer up so their shoulders were flushed and they balanced precariously on their knees and Spencer whimpered when Derek smeared something cold onto his over-sensitized dick. It felt like honey, but smelt like the food Derek fed Clooney. Spencer didn't care what it was, the coldness soothed him as much as it tormented him and the heavy, heady mixture of pain/pleasure just made him harder. Derek's expert wrists flicked up and down Spencer's cock, as Spencer's arms were tied not tightly, but firmly behind him. And then Derek whistled. Clooney burst into the room as though he had been waiting for it, and Derek held Spencer tightly as Clooney jumped into the bed. Sniffing. And then he bowed his head and with a warm, wet rough lick, Spencer screamed.

Clooney lapped at the head of Spencer's dick, which was now leaking precum profusely. Spencer's entire body shook with the sensations, Derek's dick was being squeezed beautifully as Spencer shuddered and he came deep inside his boyfriend, before pulling out, making Spencer whine pitifully.

"Don't worry baby," Derek chuckled fondly, scratching behind Clooney's ear, "I'll make you come before the nights over."

"I'd come right now if you took the cock ring off." Spencer offered, falling onto his back without Derek to support him. Clooney just snuggled into Spencer's side, lapping away at twitching dick. Spencer's precum was delicious to Clooney, and the intelligent dog was quickly learning how to coax more out of him, rough licks followed by wet lappings got him spewing more out. Spencer loved it. it had taken a while for Clooney to warm up to him but he had these past couple of weeks. But this. This. Having Clooney treat him like he was nothing more than a food source made Spencer so fucking hot.

Derek shot Spencer a look and Spencer gasped.

"Do you know how few men can come while wearing a cock ring, Derek?"

Derek rolled his eyes coming back to the bed with a black dildo "I'm sure you have the exact statistic, gorgeous." He murmured spreading Spencer's long legs, till his hole was visible. "Would you like Clooney to eat you out, baby?" Spencer thrust his hips up uselessly. Yes, yes he wanted that but he didn't want Clooney to leave his dick. 

"Derek," he sobbed and Derek kissed the inside of his thigh

"Okay, next time, hmm?" He pushed the dildo in slowly, aiming right for Spencer's prostate and then massaging it like a man possessed, until Spencer's screams and begs for more went hoarse.

There was a moment of silence, and Derek realized Spencer was coming. Hard. Derek watched in unadulterated arousal, as come started leaking out of Spencer's cock, Clooney licking it all up, until no more came and Spencer started moaning in pain. Derek put Clooney to bed, before gently removing the cock ring and the dildo from his boyfriend, and cradling him in the blankets.

He kissed his forehead "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

Spencer chuckled wetly "Better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this- hope you did too! If you've got any ideas for Clooney and Spencer I'd love to hear them! Sorry it the format was weird, I wrote it on my phone xxxx


	177. Ear Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So if you could just cut the order down to 5000 (ah, ah...fuck Derek), just tell Apple that the copy right of their design isn't really (mmmnhhgg!) Right, yeah, so the lawyers (yes! Yes! Yes, like that, like that) Okay yup. Okay. Thanks Sarah. Thanks. Bye! Christ! Derek!"
> 
> Derek grins "You need to give that girl a raise."

“Do you ever think about it?” JJ asks.

Spencer leaps at the chance “If you follow the book I was talking about, every choice creates a parallel universe, so _thinking,_ or pondering, if you will, isn’t needed, as you simply need to look into the mirror vortex and look for the universe you’re looking for. Obviously, I got a little confused, because of the sheer volume, I mean-“

“What are the words that he’s saying?” Emily pleads, and Derek laughs, arm wrapping warmly around Spencer’s shoulders. They’re sitting in a small coffee shop, only five minutes away from the FBI, Derek and Spencer on the sofa, Derek’s arm flung over his pretty boys shoulders, as Spencer leans in to him. Emily on the armchair, legs propped up onto the coffee table, and JJ crossed legged on the floor, breaking apart her muffin into bite sizeable chunks.

“Nah, come on pretty boy,” Derek tries “Do you think about it? I mean…we were all offered things in our lives, or made decisions that led us here. What if we’d gone another way?”

“I was offered a modelling contract,” JJ chimes, sipping her coffee, and Emily nods

“I was offered a position in Government.” She brushes her hair back with a shaking hand. As though she’s almost afraid to see how much like her mother she may have become had she said yes to that job. Imagine what would have happened to her if she hadn’t badgered Hotch as much as she had. She regrets nothing.

“I was gonna play ball,” Derek nods, and they turn to Spencer expectantly.

He stares at them “What? I was always going to be in the FBI.”

“Please!” JJ laughed “You’re a _genius.”_

Spencer rolls his eyes, but thinks. “Okay, well there was this moment a while back, where…I thought about inventing a new type of interface, like, completely change the computer world, netbooks and all, but I…backed out, last minute. It looked…competitive, and there was a lot of money to be made, and lost. I didn’t think I’d like what it did to me. Also, there’s the fact that I hate technology in every shape and form.”

“Well, I’m sure even if we had the Vortex Mirror,” Derek begins teasingly, and Spencer nudges his shoulder, but lets his temple get nuzzled “I think we’d all be here. Together. As best friends.”

…

…

…

ONE PARALLEL UNIVERSE LATER

Derek and JJ sit in the corner of the coffee shop, over a little table, holding hands. They’ve already had a few people come up to them, ask for an autograph. Most of them are little kids, who want Derek to scribble something sports related, but there are a few women, interested in fashion or agencies, that blush when JJ tells them that they’re beautiful too. “Hey look,” JJ whispers, take a delicate bite of her cupcake “Isn’t that Spencer Reid?”

Derek frowns “What, that Cliff-Book inventor?”

JJ nods “Yeah, Christ, I googled him the other night, his net worth is higher than either of ours.”

Spencer gets closed, he’s dressed impeccably. Hair styled upwards, sunglasses resting softly upon them, in tailored clothes, JJ thinks he could give a few of the models she works with a run for their money. Skinny, lanky, but with a certain grace. He has a telephone receiver ear piece tucked neatly into his left ear. His shirt is made of silk, a deep purple, with the collar played open to reveal that pale collar bone. His waistcoat has deep embroidered black patterns, and only emphasises how slim he is. “No, no, I didn’t say that, did I?” he sighs “I’m pretty sure I said if Apple wants to make compatible headpieces, we sue. Didn’t I say that?” Silence for a moment as he listens to whatever it is the other person is saying. He closes his eyes for a second. “Listen to me. To my words right now, okay? You’re fired. As in, when I get back, if I see you there, _you_ will be getting sued for everything you own. Alright? Alright.” And then he turns his attention to the counter, a pleasant smile on his face “Um…one coffee please, _lots_ of sugar if you don’t mind,” and he goes to sit on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other a he pulls out a phone.

Derek frowns “The guy looks stressed.”

“Well I’m not surprised, Apple’s been doing well this year. Bet he’s kicking himself, Apple offered him a good chunk of their assets to run and design, but he declined them.”

“He’ll be alright,”

“Spence, there you are,”

JJ and Derek look up to see a woman. Tall, beautiful, a little older than Spencer, with sleek black hair and a business suit. “Emily,” he beams up at her “Sit, how are things?”

“Fine, sorry I’m so late.”

Both JJ and Derek know who this person is.

Emily Prentiss. A well-known politician who kicked and clawed her way to the top, making loads of enemies in the process.

“I went to college with her,” JJ whispers, and Derek seems impressed

“Should we go over?”

“I don’t know,” she bites her lip “Weird how the two of them are famous and hang out together.”

Derek shoots her a look.

JJ smiles, nodding, and they head over. “Emily?” she smiles “Hey!”

Emily looks at her for a moment, before she too smiles “JJ, right?”

“Yes! You do remember me!” And then they’re hugging “This is um, my boyfriend, Derek,” Derek nods and waves. Emily looks impressed

“Wow, a model and an athlete. Very impressive. Spencer, meet JJ and Derek, JJ and I went to college together.”

Spencer sets down his coffee, and tucks away his phone, standing up. He takes in the two of them. “Okay, wow guys,” he murmurs, handing them each a card “If you’re ever interested in advertising for Cliff-books, please, just give us a call. Don’t call apple. Hello? Oh, hi Ethan. Yes, yes, good, okay, so just tell them that our lawyers will call their lawyers…what do you mean? Oh for gods sakes, we’re not after the headphone design, we’re after copyright protection for the keyboard!”

Derek looked down at the card, rolling his eyes “Well he seems work obsessed.”

“Can’t blame him,” Emily says softly “We went to high school together. Never saw this coming. He hated computers.” Her eyes drift back to them “Anyway, this has been really great. I’d love to catch up, how about we all meet at Spencer’s place later this evening? He’s got a great house.”

…

…

…

“I don’t know why you said yes,” Derek grumbled, as JJ fussed with her makeup. Drawing dark streaks with eyeliner “We barely know them.”

“Don’t say them. They’re not a couple. Spencer is gay, you know. And Emily’s been working on cleaning crime off the streets.” JJ looks fond for a moment “I’ve always admired the idea of that.”

“I still don’t see why we have to meet them. We have nothing in common. He’s some tech guy, she’s some lady in government-“

“You’re just a ball player, and I’m just a model.” JJ presses gloss against her lips “You can’t judge someone based on what they do, Derek.”

Spencer’s house is nice, all touch pads and screens embedded into the wall, guiding Derek and JJ into the living room, where nearly everything is white or glass. Emily is on the sofa, settling in to watch a film, and waves enthusiastically, Spencer has his ear piece in, and has his arms crossed, pacing the room. He smiles pleasantly, gesturing for them to sit down. “Right, okay- I’m hearing you Ted, have we thought about decreasing budget? Putting more into the material might mean a smoother grip. People love that.”

“Nice place,” Derek hummed quietly, pulling a beer out of the fridge. Spencer smiles

“Is it?”

Derek supposes that it doesn’t look very lived in. He joins JJ and Emily on the sofa, and a movie starts. It’s fun, they chat, and laugh, and eat good food, before drifting off.

Derek wakes up thirsty, standing, walking carefully so as not to wake Emily or JJ, he sees Spencer sat at the table near the fridge. Ear piece in his hands. “You okay, man?” Derek asked softly, filling a glass with water, and pulling out the white chair opposite him.

Spencer looked exhausted. Strands of hair fell into his forehead. “I used to _read,_ you know, Derek,” he murmured, twirling the technology between his fingers, he gave a bitter laugh. “I _hate_ technology. Hate it. I hate it, hate it, hate it-“

“Hey, hey, hey,” Derek murmurs, collecting the now crying young man into his arms. Spencer feels delicate, fragile, and his hair smells of shampoo. “It’s okay, surely you have enough money to just…quit? To relax and read for the rest of your life?”

“And all the people I’ve employed?” he sniffed hard “I-I’d have to sell the company, and put all of their jobs at risk. Over 2000 people, Derek. Just jobless b-because I want to read!” He gripped Derek’s shirt, crying anew.

…

…

…

_“Faster.” Derek groans, flat on his back as he looks up Spencer, hair out of it’s styled form, floppy and sweaty on his forehead. “God. Faster. Faster, baby.”_

_Spencer whines, using his shaking legs to push himself on, and then impale himself down on Derek’s impressive girth, faster, and faster and faster and faster-_

Derek chokes awake. Breathing heavily in the darkness, JJ sound asleep beside him. He looks down at himself, groaning when he sees how hard he is. He’d never even thought of himself as gay before, but now, as he thinks about it, it’s all he can understand. It’s all he wants. This self-realisation comes quickly, easily, and he lets out a shuddering laugh as he finally understands what was missing in every relationship he ever had. _The right gender._ “JJ,” he whispers, “Hey JJ-“

“What?” she groans, pulling off her eye-mask “What’s up?”

“I’m gay.”

She blinks at him, before nodding slowly “That would explain a lot.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Like the fact you never orgasm while looking at me. You always shut your eyes. As though the image of me is wrong. Always got me flustered. I thought you didn’t think I was attractive or something,” she scoffs, as though the very idea is simply preposterous.

Derek gives a shaky laugh, rubbing his eyes “Oh my god.” He whispers, still reeling, and JJ wraps her arms around him

“Well done. Self-discoveries are always an achievement.”

…

…

…

“Where’s your ear piece?” Derek asks, as he strolls into the coffee shop, spotting Spencer sitting on the sofa, nursing a mug of coffee.

“I uh…” Spencer half smiles “Threw it in a lake.”

Derek laughs “Good for you, and here, I got you something,” he rifles through his back and pulls out a book. It’s well-worn, well-loved, _Slaughter House 5._ “It’s one of my favourites, not too long, but uh…I figured you should…give it a read.”

Spencer holds the book carefully, as though it’s a sacred thing. “Thank you,” he murmurs, drawing his legs up, and starting to read. Derek blinks, laughing fondly, he ruffles Spencer’s hair, and orders a coffee for himself. 15 minutes later, Spencer’s done. It was an amazing thing, watching him read. Fingers scanning down paragraphs, paper flickering. He looks up, grinning “Maybe we could…go out to dinner?”

Derek nods “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”


	178. Encompassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be one more day, till we see our saviours face, so we gotta hold on. Hold on. Hold on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Clooney sex thing was sort of hit and miss, while some liked it, others didn't, and that's cool :) That's what it's all about. Love you guys   
> x

"I'm so sorry."

Spencer shoots him a small, rueful smile "You don't need to be sorry, Derek," he says gently "You didn't do anything wrong. You're not to blame for everything that happened to me."

Derek watches the genius turn back to the computer, sifting through the records in the victims house. His hair is hanging down to his shoulders in neat ringlets, his cardigan is tattered and brown, the shirt underneath has a dated, dotted pattern, and the tie is too far left. "Are you doing okay, man?" he asks, concern leaking into his voice, and Spencer just nods without turning around

"Hey look- they were looking up factories in the days leading up to their abduction, do you think that has anything to do with it?"

"I was like them, Spencer." Derek says suddenly, loudly in the quiet room, and Spencer turns to face him, eyebrow arched in genuine curiosity. "Like...like Alexa, and the soccer team, I was...I was like them in high school. I treated people like you _so badly._ And I never think about what effects it might have had on their lives, but you..." he looks up to the ceiling "I'm so sorry that I make this harder for you. It's people like me, we were the bullies Spencer, and you never got the apology you deserved."

Spencer stands, looks touched and surprised "Bullies are in every school, Morgan," he whispers "And I know it's a part of life. I also wasn't doing much to help my case. My glasses were _huge-"_

"Never blame yourself."

"For having large glasses?" his voice is coloured with doubt, and Morgan cracks a small smile

"You didn't do anything. You didn't deserve any of it."

"Nobody deserves it." Spencer insists, he cocks his head "I know all bullies have some sort of motivation for tormenting others, but Derek, I don't think there's anyone more justified than you to lash out. What's the worst thing you ever did to someone?" Derek can't answer, because he knows if he does, he's lost Spencer forever. But now Spencer's more curious, he steps forward "Come on," he tries to coax "You have to tell me now! It won't change my opinion of you, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, pretty boy."

"It might make you feel better, to get it off your chest."

And so Derek tells him. About the time he and his friends saw some boy crying in the sports pitch, and stole his bag and dumped its contents upside down. How they stripped him naked, took his clothes and ran. How they felt no remorse as the rain started pelting down. He looks up at the end of it, to see Spencer's face tight and withdrawn. He takes a deep ragged breath "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Spencer's eyes sparkle, and his voice breaks, and Derek's reminded of just how young this kid is "What did we ever do?" he whispers "What did we ever do to deserve every piece of- everything you handed out to us?" he hugs himself tightly, and Derek doesn't know what to do.

"Spencer, you're my best friend-"

"That doesn't make sense." Spencer hisses "You can't go from...from hating everyone like me and stealing their clothes, to being their best friend-"

"I learnt!" Derek catches Spencer's shoulders in his firm hands "I learnt that I was wrong. I saw you and you... _Spencer Reid,_ you encompass every single kid I lashed out at, everyone I was wrong and bad too, but look at you," he shakes Spencer a little "You're still here, still here and still strong, and still brilliant, and every time I see you, I get this little hope that maybe I didn't mess everyone up as badly as I think I did. Because I don't think I could live with the guilt." A gust of wind tears through the room, catching at Derek's bare arms.

Spencer sits down on the desk, staring up at Derek with a hero-worship that Derek thought was saved specifically for Hotch and Gideon. "You encompass every bully that hit me." He whispers "And all the goodness I always thought was deep down there somewhere,"

"We're both a little messed up, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Spencer laughs "I think we are."

...

...

...

"What did you join a boy-band?"

Spencer blinks "Uh...no?"

Derek and Rossi laugh.

Derek stops abruptly at Spencer's face. "You look good, Reid," he says sincerely, and the lanky genius' ears tinged a delighted pink.

His shirt fit better. The ebony skinned man noted that curiously. The shirt was crisp and purple and the tie still a little odd, but that tie was _definitely_ made of silk. Had Reid come into some money? Had he decided to treat himself? Had Derek missed a birthday? So when they were getting coffee in the kitchen, he nudged Reid with his shoulder. "What's with the new get up?"

Spencer looked down at himself, before going back to loading heaps of sugar into his cup. "My neighbours moving out, she kept a bunch of her sons clothing, which don't fit him anymore. She gave a bunch to me." He grins "Pretty lucky fit, right?"

Derek ruffles his hair, and the moment he does so, he knows he's doing to do it again. "Pretty damn lucky."

And then two days later, Spencer comes in with a waistcoat. It suits him so well and the transition seems to be so seamless, that nobody really noticed but Derek. "I hear you're giving a lecture today, pretty boy,"

"Yeah." He rocks on the heels of his green converse "This is the third time they've asked for me. They must like me, right?"

"Who doesn't?"

And then a new agent joins the team, and Derek doesn't understand his feelings when Garcia tells him that Spencer thinks the new girl is pretty.

When she gets fired, Derek's pretty happy.

...

...

...

"You don't really encompass all... _nerds_ anymore, you know?" Derek says, as he and Spencer walk down to the parking lot

Spencer arches an eyebrow "Oh?"

"I like you."

It's said loudly and bluntly enough that even Spencer can't misconstrue the meaning. He blinks, a little baffled. "Really?" he seems incredulous, and Derek presses his hand against his forehead in frustration. Spencer pecks Derek's cheek quickly, ears tinging red "Like you too." He whispers, and Derek didn't know what he was expecting, but _this_ is perfect. He and Spencer walk to their cars, and Spencer nudges Derek's shoulder as a goodbye.

Derek wraps his arm around him and squeezes tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed this pairing.   
> x


	179. Ally's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My god, are we supposed to be able to READ those subtitles?!"
> 
> Derek flicked Spencer's glasses, and they fell onto his nose. The lanky genius beamed "Thanks Derek!"
> 
> Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's cheek "You ridiculous human being."
> 
> "Human? Or part cyborg?"
> 
> "Cyborg." Morgan grins, as Spencer nuzzles into his neck "You're so much like a cyborg it's unreal."
> 
> He laughs "You're dating a cyborg."
> 
> Derek kisses his head "And loving it."

Ally Thompson didn't have many friends.

Oh, she was nice, and everyone was nice to her in return, but Ally preferred to sit by herself, her head afloat with ideas of love and stories.

But there was one story she _did_ take notice of. Her chemistry teacher, Doctor Reid, and her PE teacher Mr Morgan.

She watched them sometimes, as every student sat on a chair for assemblies. She would watch Mr Morgan lean against the wall, with Doctor Reid beside him, facing him, so his shoulder rested against the wall. Looking entranced. They would whisper things, and laugh under the breath, and Ally thought of how nice it was that despite their different subjects, they liked each other so.

She liked to catch glimmers of their conversation when she could.

"I love prawns."

"Yeah? Here, have some of mine."

"Derek, you don't have too," but there's a certain glee in his voice, and his mouth is full of prawns for the next part of his sentence "What's your favourite food?"

"I'm partial to a mean pasta."

"Hm. I'll have to make some for you sometime."

"I'd like that."

Ally enjoys chemistry. She's a smart girl, and Doctor Reid's awfully enthusiastic about his subject, caring and attentive to anyone who might not understand. He doesn't set much homework, and when he does, he respects that people have other subjects to do work for. He's a thin thing, not really Ally's type, but objectively she can see the appeal. He's got clear cut, sharp cheekbones, but soft and delicate features. Short, silky hair that is always a mess. It makes Ally smile fondly. His glasses are thick glass with black frames, and he's nearly blind without them.

Derek is her favourite teacher. She doesn't like PE, but he makes it fun. He lets you choose whether or not you want to showcase your talent in front of the class, and he always asks Ally how her week has been. He's handsome, more Ally's type, muscled and kind. He dresses most days in joggers and a tight fitting shirt. He's muscled, and he makes everyone in his class swoon with his smile. She loves it when he does demonstrations. Watching him gleam with sweat is rather nice.

Spencer is bustling down the corridor, his glasses are on his head, and he's frowning at one of the thousands of pieces of paper in his arms, Derek glances behind him, and rolls his eyes. He holds the door open for Spencer, who hums his thanks, when Derek catches Spencer's shoulder. "You've got to look where you're doing,"

Spencer looks up, blinking dumbly, and Derek has to bite back the urge to kiss that beautiful face right now, he flicks Spencer's glasses, and they fall onto his nose, where he beams. "Hey Derek! I was just looking over some of these exam papers, do they all have to be in for tomorrow? Because I don't think I'll get the marked by then."

Derek kisses him.

It's a small, quick peck of the lips, and both Ally and Spencer startle. Spencer looks around "Derek!"

"Sorry, I..." he half grins "I couldn't help it."

Ally smiles.

But Ally isn't the only one who saw it.

Some ignorant boy in the year above did, and he goes straight to the headmaster, and suddenly Spencer and Derek don't hang out anymore.

They don't stand beside each other in assembly, they don't eat lunch together, and if they ever do see each other in the corridor, Spencer busies himself with looking at his shoes, and Derek walks faster.

Ally doesn't like it. "Doctor Reid," she asks, lagging behind after chemistry one day "Are you okay?"

Spencer looks up at her, whiteboard rubber in hand "I'm fine, Ally. How are you?"

"It's just..." she says quickly, clutching her books to her chest, she waves a hand uselessly "You seem different, somehow. That's all. Upset."

Spencer looks guilty "I'm sorry, Ally. I'm working through some personal issues, but I assure you that by tomorrow, I'll be just as I was."

"Anything I can do to help?" she asks, and Spencer smiles warmly at her

"No, but thank you, Ally. I appreciate your concern."

It's Mr Morgan's turn next. She waits until everyone has gone inside, and then clears her throat. "Mr Morgan...are you okay?"

He smiles at her brilliantly "Yeah, I'm fine, Ally. Why?"

"It's just...you seemed different today,"

Mr Morgan shrugs "I think I might have a cold or something," he packs the last of the basketballs into a bag, before grinning "Would you mind taking the balls up for me, Ally? I've got a date,"

She can't help herself. "But what about Doctor Reid?"

There's silence for a long moment, and Ally reaches out and takes the ball bag, turning without another word.

She's there when Spencer sees the girlfriend for the first time. The woman is waiting for Derek outside the school, and Spencer is standing at the bus stop, in the rain. Ally remember when Derek would give Spencer a lift home. Spencer looks away, hair plastering to his head with every fat drop of rain.

Ally pauses one day a few weeks later, because Spencer isn't at the bus stop. She glances around, and spots Spencer in the car park. He's bought a car. Another male teacher (Ally recognises him as a maths teacher) is gushing over the car with Spencer. Ally sees Derek watching the encounter. His hands are coiled around his bag tightly. Surprisingly, Derek strides right over to them, pushes himself between Spencer and the maths teacher, and Spencer gets _angry._ He hisses something at Derek, before getting into the car. After a moment, the maths teacher gets in too. Derek is left standing there.

For a few months, Ally stops noticing. She has exams, and things are getting stressful, so she burrows away for a while.

Then when she looks back, things are different.

Well, she says different, but she really just popped down into the chemistry department at lunch time to see where she had left her pencil case, when she sees Spencer and Derek, kissing. Her cheeks colour, and she watched. Their bodies are pressed together, head to toe, hands and arms wound around the other person, a soft, slow grace to their movements.

Ally decides she can find her pencil case later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? *pleads for approval* LOVE YOU!  
> x


	180. The King has fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR 'NELSON'S SPARROW'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Spencer in this episode  
> x

"I know it hurts, Spence," Derek whispered, reaching out to touch Spencer's shoulder "But you block people out when things like this happen, and you...you can't do that. Not here. Not now. We need you."

Spencer closed his eyes, and Derek could see the curve of dark lashes against a sharp cheek bone. Spencer's hair had grown out of its boy band style, and was more frazzled, and pushed outwards like some sort of mad scientist. "I..." he shakes his head, and to Derek's _surprise_ a tear rolls down Spencer's cheek, quickly, and Spencer scrapes at his face with a piece of tissue, and Derek has to capture his wrist in his hand "I know it sounds silly, and naïve, but I always figured I'd see him again, you know? I figured..." his lips tilt upwards "I figured one more game of chess."

"If he ever did come back, he would'a come back for you,"

Spencer shakes his head, and his voice breaks "I can't do this." He whispers, and he pushes out of the hospital morgue, away from the sheet covered body. Away from the wave of torrential memories that threaten to drown him. Once he's outside, the cold whips around him, and the end of his scarf is blown past his head. Spencer breathes in the air and he hates his memory. He doesn't want to remember _everything._ Gideon should have come back. Should have seen him one last time. Did Gideon ever find what he was looking for? A vast stretch of emptiness along a highway and for all his thoughts and memories, for all his figures and facts, Spencer can't get it into his head that Jason Gideon had escaped death a fair number of times. Maybe he'd reached the end of his rope.

"Reid," Hotch is beside him suddenly, and Spencer shakes. He turns, and flings himself at Hotch, seeking comfort in his arms, and Hotch hugs him tightly. "Go home, okay? No one expects you to stay. We'll call you if we need any help."

Spencer nods weakly.

Except once he gets home, he wants to be anywhere but there, so he gets in his car, and drives to Gideon's cabin. The route makes his heart throb with pain, and he almost wishes he was back 7 years in time. When he went to Gideon's cabin, and found it empty save for a letter. Now, he won't even get that. The door pushes open, and the late afternoon autumn sun guides him. Glass is littered all over the floor, and Spencer looks around. Paintings of birds, a sense of belonging. A half done chess game. Spencer half smiles, examining the pieces. Gideon was playing himself. He reaches down, and picks up the white king, the piece feels _right_ in his hand, and he slips it into his pocket, just as his phone shrills into the silence.

"Hello?"

"Spence, where are you? You're not at home."

"I'm at Gideon's cabin."

"Spence..."

Spencer hangs up. He doesn't need people telling him how to grieve. "I've done it enough times, I'm probably an expert." He spits to himself bitterly, looking around the cabin again, when the sound of tyres has him moving towards the door.

There's a moment; where Spencer and the young man just face each other.

The young man has dark hair, but his eyes are familiar. "Gideon talked about you," Spencer said softly. That much is true. Gideon spoke of his son, but never mentioned his name.

"Gideon talked about you too," the man offers, half smiling "Spencer Reid- genius. Never could quite figure you out,"

He nods, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear "Is there uh...anything you need help with? Anything I can do?"

"I just wanted to know if he...did he suffer?"

 _Yes._ "Less than a fraction of a second and it was over."

The son nods, with a hint of relief in his eyes. "That's good. He loved this place, at least his last few moments were happy. I just wish someone had been there with him. I wish he'd had someone there to hold his hand. I wish he'd given me a call or wrote more often or any number of thousands of things-" he cuts himself off, eyes shining with unshed tears, and Spencer moves to give him some privacy. To fall to pieces without anyone witnessing it. Spencer does head back home then, and assists on the case over the phone, and they find the man, but it doesn't feel like a victory. It feels like another ending to another day.

"Spence," Derek licks his lips, standing in front of Spencer who sits on the sofa seeing nothing "Please, baby, let's go to bed."

"I don't want his memory to fade away, Derek." He whispers, shaking his head "I have to keep him alive in here-" he taps his temple "-otherwise he's gone, and I can't live in a world where he doesn't exist. He _made_ me Derek, he was like a father, and I don't...I can't function without him and god, I'm so weak-" he's sobbing now, broken and alone, and Derek collects him in his arms. Hushing him, trying his best to be soothing and wonderful and _there._ "I swear Derek, if one more person I love dies, I'm not going to be able to take it. I'm going to snap."

Humans don't work like that. Derek kisses Spencer's forehead and carries him to bed, and kisses him till he falls asleep.

It's not better the next morning.

But it's better, with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been longer, but I liked the episode so much I didn't wanna stray too much from it  
> x
> 
>  
> 
> PS I AM listening to your prompts and working on them, albeit, very slowly :) But they will all get done, I promise  
> x


	181. The Dragon in the Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer meet during the Triwizard Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long, and took me DAYS. It doesn't read as well as I would like, but seriously, this is like 4,000 words, so maybe save it as a bedtime story, huh? There's a nice happy ending to look forward too.

Derek swallowed thickly. But Dumbledore was looking at him, with expectant, proud eyes, and so he pushed himself up from the Gryffindor table, and his friends jostled and beamed at him as he made his way up to the head table. The 17 year olds black robes haloed him. He stood at the head table, and the entire school looked up. “This years Triwizard Champion for Hogwarts; Derek Morgan!”

And the school _cheered._

Derek stood, mollified. All these people, all of his friends, so much pressure, and he could let them all down, but at the same time, he was so excited. His entire being buzzed, and his wand seemed to glow with magic. He smiled, and then laughed, and took this honour bravely. “Now, Derek,” Dumbledore whispered, for his ears only “Just remember, it’s okay if you don’t win. You simply need to try your best, and no one expects any more than that.”

Derek nods, swallowing.

And then the doors to the Great Hall swing open, and in burst thousands of girls, all dressed in bright, luminous blue dresses that swish about their knees. And at the front, walks the Head Mistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and beside her, their champion. “Students and Faculty of Hogwarts,” The Headmistress calls attention with her high, shrill voice, the Great Hall seems to have expanded, because now, all of the girls are sitting down at a separate table, and many of the boys from Hogwarts seem intent on going to talk to them. “May I present to you, Beauxbatons Champion for this years Triwizard Cup; Elle Greenaway!”

Elle smiles, and some of the boys clap especially hard.

Derek gets a look at her. She’s pretty, with auburn hair that is tied up prettily in a high pony tail. She comes and stands beside him, grinning. “Your school is beautiful,” she murmurs, and Derek nods

“Shame you won’t get to spend a lot of time in it,”

“We have each night,” she laughed, her green eyes twinkled “You’re Gryffindor, right? I can’t think of the last time a Hogwarts Champion was in a different house.” At his nod, she continued “What sort of spells have you been learning for this?”

“Honestly, just defence ones,” he murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck “I imagine it’s not stuff you can revise for.”

She nods, seemingly taking note.

And then there’s a moment of silence.

And everyone turns to the doors.

Durmstrang.

One thousand pure bloods stood at the doors, all dressed in black blazers and shirts, the girls with long, sweeping black dresses. They oozed dark magic, and the Great Hall expanded, and they started to sit, all with a posh, dignified air about them. “Greetings to all,” the Durmstrang Institute headmaster called, “Let me announce The Durmstrang Champion; Spencer Reid.”

Derek was winded.

Spencer Reid, in a black shirt, and slick black blazer, had tousled brown hair, and a delicate nose. Spencer headed over to them, and smiled. “Hi, great to meet you. Elle and Derek, right?”

“Right,” they chimed in unison, and Spencer’s cheeks tinged slightly

“Uh, listen, I’m sure you’ve heard rumours about my school, but I do hope you don’t judge me based on that.” He shot Elle a pointed look, and she touched his arm.

“You wouldn’t have been picked if you were just like the rest of them,” she murmured. “Blood purity won’t matter in the future, anyway. I’m not bothered about it.” Spencer shot her a grateful smile.

…

…

…

Derek woke up early, tugging on some clothes, he decided to go for a jog around the school fields. His teachers had hinted that it wasn’t only spells he should be preparing for, but also strenuous physical activity. But once he got out into the cold air and started jogging, he saw Spencer, hovering a couple of metres into the air, sweating profusely. “Woah,” he called up “Wandless hovering? That’s impressive.”

Spencer managed a weak smile, lowering himself down “I tend to fall off my broom, so I’m trying to work on slowing my descent,” he panted a little, “You just jogging?”

“Yeah,” Derek admired him for a moment “Do you know a lot of wandless magic?”

“A fair amount, yeah,” Spencer shot him a breathless smile “I honestly have no idea how to prepare for this. I wish I hadn’t been picked, to be perfectly honest,”

“Do why did you consent?”

“Consent?” Spencer threw his head back in a gentle trickle of laughter “No- at Hogwarts you need to consent, at my school, you’re practically forced into it. I can think of a thousand people who deserve to be in my place.”

“Obviously not,” Derek tried gently “You wouldn’t have been picked, unless the sorter decided that you could do it. Any of us could,” the two of them started a slow descent back towards the school, and Derek nudged him slightly “In any case, good luck,”

Spencer’s answering smile was honest, and he nodded “Good luck to you too, Derek Morgan. I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things about you. The ‘chosen one’ and all that, though I’m sure you get it a lot. It can’t have been too surprising to see your name come out of that golden tomb?”

“To be perfectly honest; my name seems to come up everywhere, so I guess you’re right, pretty boy,”

And the two of them laughed.

…

…

…

And then hours later, after a hearty breakfast, and each of the champions final encouraging words with their head teachers, the three of them stepped out onto a podium. Three schools, thousands and thousands of school children, watching wide eyed, teachers expectantly. In their formal robes now.

Derek’s long and sweeping with edges that tinged Gryffindor Red, Elle’s figure hugging but elastic, with Beauxbatons blue trimmings, and Spencer’s long black robes, with the crest of a double headed eagle woven onto his chest. All of them armed with their wands, were lowered into the ground, the sound of crashing cheers and screams of hope, until all they saw was darkness.

The podium rushed deeper, and deeper underground, and the three of them stood firm, and ready, and finally, after what seemed like hours, the podium slowed, and the three of them looked around the dusty sand cave.

“Champions.” A voice called out, and Derek tried to seem confident, aware that everyone above could see them, that all the challenges and the champions were charmed so that everyone could watch and judge. “This is task one. A task to test agility, care and fast thinking. The first champion to proceed ahead is…” there was the sound of a random generator, and then a pause “…Elle Greenaway. Please, step off the podium. The other Champions, do not move until the end of Elle Greenaway’s task, you are in a protective barrier.”

Derek and Spencer watched as Elle stepped forward, off of the podium, and a safety charm closed behind her. She swallowed thickly, stepping forward, dark eyes alight, as she waited.

“Elle Greenaway,” the voice continued, soft but firm “A dragon will appear once I lift a concealment charm, there is a golden egg behind the dragon. Your task, is to retrieve to golden egg. Points will be deducted for damage to any of your instruments, your person, and the egg. There is no time limit. Begin.”

And the concealment charmed glittered away. Derek and Spencer stared, and Elle gasped. A _huge_ purple dragon, coiled this way and that, so huge it filled the cave right up to the ceiling, but through a gap in its coiling, a large golden egg.

Elle stepped forward, nice and slowly, she held up her wand, another step, closer and closer until she was right up against the immense being. And then- she pointed her wand at a rock, and whispered a spell. The rock shifted into a broomstick, and flew to her once summoned. She climbed a top gracefully, and rose with a swish into the air.

A swish.

Loud enough that the entire cave started to shake as the dragons eyes slid open, and Elle froze. Before darting forward, squeezing through appearing and disappearing gaps in the Dragon’s long and winding body, until she was gone from Derek and Spencer’s sight. There was the sound of a crash, of a clang, and then silence.

“Elle Greenaway has completed task one. Reset.”

The purple dragon disappeared, and the cave went back to how it had first seemed.

“Spencer Reid. Please step off of the podium.”

Derek watched as Spencer shot him a shaky smile, before stepping off the podium.

“Begin.”

Another dragon, but this one was much smaller. Maybe half the size- still mighty, but only half the size. It was a startling red, and was wide awake. Watching Spencer. Spencer held out his wand, but the dragon blew out a fierce breath of fire, and Spencer’s wand was sent flying to the other side of the cave, and there was no point running after it. The Dragon was moving now.

Spencer took a breath, he knew some wandless magic. Not many complex spells but, he looked to a rock, and the rock shifted, into a dog. Just a small dog, a Yorkshire Terrier, but it shifted the dragon’s attention, and Spencer _ran._ Just pelted forward towards the egg, unfortunately, just before reaching it, the dragon’s wings spread open, like steel, and cut deep into Spencer’s shoulder. The lanky genius cried out in pain, and Derek stepped closer to the edge of the barrier before he could help himself. But Spencer keeps running, and he grabs the egg, and as soon as he does, everything disappears.

“Spencer Reid has completed task one. Reset. Derek Morgan, please step off of the podium.”

Derek does so. He knows what some people think. Some people think that the last person has the most advantage, as they’ve seen the other two champions face the same task, but Derek doesn’t feel as though this is any easier.

His dragon appears. Beautiful, and sleek and silver, this one is sleeping too, and Derek won’t make the mistake that Elle makes. He tucks his wand into his pocket, and moves quickly, carefully. He manoeuvres over the scales with relative ease, and everything’s going fine.

Only the dragon shifts in his sleep, and Derek stumbles, the egg jerks and knocks against the stones, and cracks. But stays intact. Derek holds it tight, and his silent task ends.

They get back to the Great Hall that night, not allowed to be healed, only there for a kind word and hot meal.

The score board reads

Elle Greenaway: 7/10. Mark lost for awaking the dragon. Mistakes: Mark lost for lack of grace. Mark lost for partially injuring egg. _Judges Comments: Careless mistake, followed by a display of good, quick reflexes. First performance transfiguration spell done perfectly, and makeshift broom followed command well._

Spencer Reid: 9/10. Mark lost for injury to oneself. _Judges Comments: Excellent display of wandless magic. Yorkshire Terrier was a good on-your-feet idea with limited magic available. Cut along shoulder was a shame, but only proves vigilance could be improved._

Derek Morgan: 9/10. Mark lost partially injuring egg. _Judges Comments: Bravery and courage displayed well and immediately. Being non-reliant on magic shows an ability to think outside the box. Stumble at the end shows a lack of balance and concentration._

“How’s your arm?” Derek asked, sitting down opposite Spencer before the rush of students from all the schools came in.

Spencer half smiled at him, “It’s just a scratch. Still, wouldn’t mind healing it if I could,” he takes a bite of the steak, and groans. “This is delicious. Is your food always this good? Or maybe I’m thinking it tastes better because I’m starving.”

Their legs tangle under the table, and Derek hurriedly drinks more juice. “We’re in the lead,” he offers instead, “I think it’s totally unfair. Your dragon was awake, ours was asleep.”

Spencer shrugs, before grinning cheekily “Didn’t seem to help you guys that much.”

Elle is there suddenly, and she ruffles Spencer’s hair “Ouch, chica.” She teases, sitting beside them. “Don’t let my score throw ya, I’m gonna catch up next task, no doubt. As long as I’m not going first again. Derek- you had it easy.”

“Easy? My dragon was the size of yours! It’s not my fault you woke it up.”

And the three chatted amicably, Spencer’s long, and lean narrows, caged by Derek’s stronger muscled ones. Spencer ate with a grace that most Durmstrang students ate with. Derek knew the school still believed in physical punishment, and that good manners were taken very seriously. Just as the three of them finished, the doors opened and in a flurry of movements, three schools began moving in. They each let themselves get herded away, until Derek was sitting by Emily and Garcia, missing the feeling of wiry legs wrapped around his shins.

Task Two take place at dawn

A run sun streaks the cloudless sky orange, and the three champions stand in the clear on a still day. No wind blows. The schools watch. The podium isn’t lowered down this time, and the audience are all behind a protective charm. This task will be happening here.

“Spencer Reid.” The voice chimes “Please step off of the podium. Task two is set to begin. This task deals with strength. You are allowed one supporter from the audience to speak to you. Pleas select member.”

Spencer looked up into the sky “Aaron Hotchner.” A student in the older year

“Your task will be to cross the river. You may use the egg that you won in the last task. Begin.”

The voice shuts off, and Spencer watches as in the middle of the field, appears in great river, full of cold, rushing water, and just in front of him, on a stand, is the golden egg. Spencer frowns, stepping towards the water, wondering why he couldn’t just cross it, only to realise that all magic is disabled in the water. He’ll have to swim across, and the tide is too strong. He rushes back to the egg. Thinking. The egg has long, black lines down each side, as though it could open. He traces his fingers over it quickly, thinking, before whispering an opening spell- to no avail. He closes his eyes, touching the egg, letting the type of magic filter into his fingertips.

Old magic.

Spencer beams victoriously, before shoving the egg off the stand, it smacks into the grass, and cracks open. Old magic always had a weakness with force. Gold light filters out, and Spencer reaches in, clutching a stone. A rope stone, that will work in the no magic river. He simply needs to hold the stone, and rope will shoot out and attach, and all he has to do is hold on and swim across. It almost seems too easy. Only, as he heads towards the river, he hears a voice.

“Spencer. Come here, read to me.”

Spencer freezes. But he turns, slowly, to see his mother, made of pure, gold light, but it’s still _her._ And she looks younger, younger, but still needing help. She’s sat cross-legged on the grass, holding out a poetry book.

“Come Spencer, read to me.” She pats the grass beside her, and Spencer’s eyes fill with tears. He hasn’t seen her in so long, and she’s a vision of love. He steps towards her, legs stunted and weak.

“Mom…”

“Look, it’s your favourite by Browning, would you read to me?”

He rushes to her then “Of cour- of course I will-“

“Spencer.” Comes a voice. The voice of his supported. Aaron’s voice. Spencer looks up into the sky “She’s a hologram, Spencer. She isn’t there. She’s a distraction. They’ve chosen a mental weak spot for you, and you need to ignore her and cross the river.”

A hologram, of course, that makes sense. But Spencer’s sitting down, holding the book-

“You have to leave now, Spencer.” Hotch calls, more firmly “You have to cross the river. She is not real.” Spencer doesn’t move “Reid! Move!”

His voice is harsh, and Spencer presses a kiss to his mothers hand, before running. The water is cold, but he’s plunged in, and the rope appears, and he pulls himself across. By the time he reaches the other side, he’s exhausted, soaked, and in tears. He can still see his mother on the other side, and he sobs for her, broken. Before it all disappears.

Derek and Elle watch, completely shocked. Derek turns to her “How could they do that to him? How could they take that memory-“

“Derek.” She presses her lips together “If they do that to me, I won’t be able to take it. What’s the safe word? To drop out of a task if it gets to be too much?”

Derek swallows, whispering “It’s ‘azure’. But Elle…no one ever pulls out of a task. That’s a two mark deduction, as well as a deduction for not finishing. You’ll barely get five-“

“I won’t be able to take it, if they pull out what I think they’ll put out.”

Derek Morgan is next, and he calls out Penelope Garcia as his supporter, and he begins.

His egg isn’t quite the same as Spencer’s, but by watching the young genius, he knows how to go about it. He places his hands on it, and lets the dark magic wash over him. Dark Magic needs new magic, and so Derek finds himself summoning a stag, his mighty patronus and he knows Dumbledore would be proud of this. It takes huge amounts of effort, and he finds the happy memory he uses isn’t the normal one. This one contains brown eyes and a half smile.

The stag breaks the egg with its antlers, and Derek grabs the stone. He isn’t even going to turn around, but then he hears his voice. The voice of the man who…who did unspeakable things to an innocent nine year old boy.

“Derek, why don’t you come on back here? Torture me for what I did? Hm?”

Carl Buford. Derek feels an unholy amount of anger, both at Buford, and with the wizards who made this game. How dare they use this? He bites his teeth together viciously, and before he can think about it, jumps into the cold. He finishes the course in record time.

Elle does, in fact, tap out. She gets into the egg, jumps into the water, but the sound of her father, still in his police uniform, calling after her, breaks her. She jumps out and runs to him, and she hugs him so tight- crying so hard, that people in the audience have to look away. She sobs her withdrawal to the task, until she, and all the charms, disappear.

Task Two Results

Spencer Reid: 8/10. Mark lost for amount of time taken. Mark lost for interaction with hologram. _Judges Comments: Quick on his feet, a well done round, over all. Relied heavily on help from his well-chosen supporter._

Derek Morgan: 10/10. _Judges Comments: No reaction with hologram, clear task focused. Methodical and intelligent. Did not need the help of his supporter. Independent. A perfect round._

Elle Greenaway: 4/10. Two marks loss for dropping out. Mark lost for not completing task. Mark lost for interaction with hologram. Mark lost for amount of time taken. Mark lost for ignoring supporter. _Judges Comments: A good start, leading onto a poor round. Emotional attachment to known hologram too great, wrong supporter chosen. A very poor round._

Elle is shaking. Her friends, all dressed in pretty blue, try to make her feel better. But she’s inconsolable. Derek touches her shoulder, and she just shakes him off, head down. Ashamed. The ebony skinned wizard finds Spencer later that night, up in the astronomy tower. “That was tough for everyone,” he says gently, and Spencer gives a bitter laugh

“You got full marks.”

“Come on, the last task is out of 20. It’s still all to play for-“

“I’m not the most popular wizard, Derek!” Spencer snaps suddenly, before softening “I’m sorry I just…if I lose this they’re gonna…this is my chance-“ his voice breaks a little “If I can win this then maybe…maybe they can see I know more than just reciting a few spells. I’ve got one friend, and he’s in the year above. He’ll be gone next year, and I don’t think I can make it through one term, let alone three without him.” He swipes a hand through his hair “Good luck for tomorrow, Derek. And whatever happens, I’m very happy to have met you.”

Derek bites the inside of his mouth. “I’m your friend, Spencer.” He says softly “Maybe you can transfer here? To Hogwarts?”

“That’s frowned upon.”

“So?”

“I want to work in the ministry when I’m older. I can’t just run away when things get tough. Though lately, that’s all I’ve wanted to do.”

Task Three

All three champions do the task simultaneously. Broom work.

“You will be in a simulated burning building, your task is to save as many people as possible. Each person is a hologram. Time is a factor. Begin.”

Derek summons his broom and begins to fly. He extends his broom, long and far behind him, and every person he saves, he flings onto the back. The room is hot and sweltering, but he’s flying so fast, he doesn’t see the flames. Because of the size of the broom, it’s much harder to manoeuvre, and so he leaves a fair few holograms behind. Their screams are hauntingly real, but Derek bursts out the other side within 3 minutes, coughing up ash.

Elle comes out behind him, a few minutes later. She’s got less holograms than him, but she seems completely fine. Not even coughing. She evidently had the same idea of extending the broom.

Spencer had a different idea. Not only does he extend the broom backwards, but he adds to new poles and extends it out sideways. He’s instructed holograms to start hauling up survivors too. He’s coughing and sweating, and his face is red from the heat. He’s going slowly because he’s got every single hologram so far. The task is the save holograms. So he’ll save every single one. At one point, he jumps off the broom, keeping it suspended above him, as he lifts up two more holograms.

Before he realises.

The task said; _Save as many holograms as possible._ Spencer doesn’t need to come out the other side. And so he controls the broomstick with his wand, he can go deep into the rubble and ruins, and upon burning his hand, he realises that there’s another room he completely neglected to see. Rushing inside, he manages to save 5 holograms, and then with his final burst of energy, he shoves the broomstick outside, and collapses.

Derek and Elle watch as the building disappears, and Spencer is lying in the middle, unconscious. They run to him. “Spence-“ Derek looks down at him, his skin is flushed red, and there are burns along his hands and jaw. “Spencer? Spencer! Are you alright? Can you hear me?”

“End of the final task.”

Everything disappears, and the three of them are in front of the schools again, Derek sets about healing Spencer. Burns always take longer, but with Elle by his side, they work methodically, as the students and teachers roar with applause.

Task Three Results.

Derek Morgan: 12/20. _Judges Comments: Good time. Saved a number of hostages. Not enough. Didn’t see hidden room._

Elle Greenaway: 9/20. _Judges Comments:_ _Respectable time. Very few hostages saved. Notably poor broom work. Didn’t see hidden room._

Spencer Reid: 18/20. _Judges Comments: Poor time. All hostages saved. Saw hidden room. Excellent overall._

That means the final tallies are, in third place, with 20 points out of 40, is Elle. Second, with 31 out of 40 is Derek, and in first place, deservedly so, is Spencer Reid, with 35 out of 40 points.

Spencer’s in hospital during the ceremony, so his school accepts it for him.

“So you did it,” Morgan beams, sitting at Spencer’s bedside in the hospital, where he’s currently on a blood transfusion, because it turns out that the dragons wing was laced with toxins, and the mark on Spencer’s shoulder had been getting worse. It’s healing now though.

“Guess I did,” Spencer gives him a half smile “ _You_ could always transfer to Durmstrang. You’d be a hit, everyone would want to be friends with the ‘Chosen One’, but I would be your first friend. Your best friend.”

“Damn straight you would,” Derek takes his hand “But I’ve got responsibilities here. Dumbledore needs me, and I’ve got friends here, who are going to help with the hunt for the horcruxes.” Derek doesn’t like the disappointed look on Spencer’s face, and so he brushes his thumb over Spencer’s forehead soothingly

“I figured as much,” Spencer murmurs “Besides, I should get a few more friends now, right? Since I won. Might even get a boyfriend if I’m lucky,”

Derek doesn’t like that. But he nods encouragingly “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Spencer flushes, hands still intwined he takes a deep breath “Elle’s gone back to Beauxbatons then?”

“Yeah. She…I tried to talk to her, but she…It’ll take time to recover from all this, I think. For all of us. She came to see you though, while you were asleep. Held your hand for a bit. Said goodbye. Obviously…you didn’t hear any of it.”

“Maybe some part of my subconscious stored it.”

Derek chuckled “ _Your_ subconscious stores everything.” He stood up “Now hurry up and get better. I want to give you the full tour of this school before you have to go back.”

Spencer nods at him “You’ll take me flying too?”

“’Course I will.”

“Hey Derek?”

Derek turns back from the doorway “Yeah, pretty boy?”

“Nothin’,” Spencer blushes “Just wanted you to call me that.”

“Anytime,” Derek grins, safe in the knowledge that he’s just lived the memory that he’ll use to summon his Patronus.

Until he and Spencer kiss tomorrow, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hope you liked it :) Sorry for typos, my eyes burn from the glare of this screen.   
> x


	182. Good Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be fought over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's a little out of character  
> x

“You’ll never believe who I bumped into today,” Spencer hummed, unbuttoning his chequered shirt. Derek was already dressed for bed, in nothing but a pair of boxers, he didn’t look up from his magazine.

“Who?”

“Ethan.”

Derek blinked, before looking up, to see Spencer’s marble, pale back, shoulder blades rippling beautifully. “Ethan- as in that guy you hate?”

“Mmhm,” Spencer tugged on a night shirt, and slid into bed beside his husband, snuggling into his side, and peering at the magazine.

“You know,” Derek kissed his forehead “You never did quite tell me why you hated him.”

“You never asked.” Spencer shrugged “We dated, for maybe, two weeks? I don’t know, I really liked him. And he dumped me by inviting me out to see a movie, not showing up, and then texting me that we were over.” His cheeks burned “I remember feeling so humiliated. I know they didn’t, but it felt as though everyone knew. I had stood outside that damn theatre for maybe an hour? It’s just…” he let out an angry breath “The worst feeling in the world. It was freezing, and I hadn’t brought my jacket because Ethan always used to give me his-“

“Pretty boy,” Derek held his lanky genius tightly, worriedly. Spencer had turned thirty, four weeks ago, and his boy band hair feel into sparkling eyes “It’s okay. You didn’t need him.”

“He dumped me for Alex Martin.” Spencer slumped miserably “The most handsome guy in our year.”

“Well I can see why you hate him. He obviously has no taste if he let you go,” Spencer looked up at him with a grin, before turning to plump his pillow for bed.

“Anyway, today, when I saw him, he asked me out.”

Derek paused. He looked over at his husband, before laughing weakly “You told him you were married, right?”

“Well…” Spencer gave a small shrug, before looking at Derek pleadingly “Derek, I’ve never been one for revenge, mostly because I’ve never had the chance-“ the two shot each other a meaningful look “But Derek, he wants me now! And I don’t want him, so I’ve got the chance to make him feel as awful as I felt! He never got punished for it, Derek! Can’t I just…fake date him for two weeks? And then dump him horribly? Would that be so terrible?”

Derek’s eyes shone sympathetically “Spence,” he whispered “D’you really want to hurt him like that?”

“Yes.”

Derek sighed, recognising the stubborn tilt to Spencer’s jaw. “Fine,” he relented, “But don’t forget that you’re _my_ husband. And no kissing.”

“No kissing?” Spencer frowned “But…he said that I was good at that. It’d really sock it to him, Derek-“

“No kissing.”

Spencer pouted, but nodded.

…

…

…

Derek couldn’t hold his curiosity the next week. Spencer’s phone was chiming as though it were a live thing, and Spencer was laughing to himself as he typed out replies at high speed. “Is that Ethan? Remember Spence, you’ve only got one more week with him.”

“I know, I know,” Spencer looked slightly forlorn “I’d just forgotten how nice he could be.” He looked at Derek “I don’t want him to feel that way anymore.”

Derek looked to the ceiling in exasperation “You’re going to have to break up with him, Spencer. You may be forgetting that tiny part of you that’s- I don’t know, married?”

Spencer looked down at his phone. “He called me beautiful.” He whispered, and Derek crossed the room, kneeling besides Spencer’s chair, and tilting his jaw up

“You _are_ beautiful. I tell you that everyday.”

“I know, but you’re Derek. You’re nice and kind to everyone, and you have to say that. You’re my husband.”

“Nice to know you still remember that fact.” Derek grumbled, and Spencer shoved him gratefully, before nodding.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll do it.”

…

…

…

“All done, pretty boy?”

“Yeah,” came the despondent voice.

“How’d you do it?”

“I…I told him the truth, actually. Told him I was married, only led him on to get back at him, and then backed out, and…yeah.”

“How did he take that?”

Spencer shot Derek a rueful smile “Said he loved me anyway.”

The ebony skinned agent blanched “He said he loved you? Christ, Spencer-“

“Relax. I told him I wasn’t about to have an affair. And that you knew everything, and would probably rip his throat out if I ever went near him again.” Derek nodded approvingly. “It was nice though,” Spencer murmured, colour rising up his cheeks again “To have Ethan wooing me, and you being all jealous. Felt like I was being fought over. Who doesn’t like that?”

 _Oh Reid._ Derek smiled fondly. Spencer was beautiful, and graceful, and had never been properly appreciated when he was younger. He never got to experience being wanted for the sake of being wanted. “I think you’re worth fighting over.” Derek murmured into Spencer’s neck “Now, my ridiculous husband, let’s go to bed.”

“You’re a really good partner, Derek,” Spencer mumbled “I don’t know many husbands who’d let their partner go and date another person for two weeks.”

“I trust you.”

Spencer pulled Derek down for a kiss, and for the next hour, Derek was lost in the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been too long, I'm sorry :(  
> x


	183. Not a gift basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do we do with the baskets?"
> 
> "Put a baby in it and send it down a river?"
> 
> "Reid."
> 
> "I don't know. Can you recycle wicker?"
> 
> "I don't know."
> 
> "Maybe we should keep them in the storage unit."
> 
> "You have a storage unit?"
> 
> "Yeah, it's full of Wicker baskets."

“Reid,” Derek’s face morphs into an expression of relief when Spencer opens the door. “Hey kid, how you doin’?”

Spencer just looks at him. Large brown eyes full of a sadness he shouldn’t understand yet. He turns, dressing gown fanning out behind him. Derek glimpses purple silk pyjamas, the kind he only wears when he’s upset. When his skin prickles with hypersensitivity. Derek follows him inside, closing the door behind him. It’s dark, and the only light is dampened by the heavy brown curtains, and yet, the apartment is clean. Well- clean apart from the sofa, which is littered with tissues, and Spencer sits down, sniffling to himself.

Derek goes to the window, opening the curtain slowly, letting golden light break inside. He smiles a little at Spencer “you got a lot of gift baskets,” he murmured, and Spencer peaked up at him through a curtain of brown hair

“None from you.”

“I know you better than that.”

Spencer hums, as though he likes that answer. “I think you should stay.” Spencer whispers “The cravings have been…bad. I almost plotted a graph- I started one. It’s on my desk over there,” as though Derek is bursting to have a look. The ebony skinned agent does look, the line hasn’t been plotted yet, but the correlation is visible. And worrying.

“It’s normal to feel cravings when you’re grieving.”

“I nearly threw my phone out the window.”

“I told the team to give you space,” he lifts up Spencer’s feet and sits down on the sofa, placing them back onto his lap “Nobody ever listens to me when it’s regarding our resident genius. No one thinks I know what I’m talking about, but I do. I _know_ you, Spencer. And I’m sorry,” he rubs gently on Spencer’s ankles, and the youngest agent feels tears in his eyes.

“I loved her.”

“I know you did,”

Spencer’s suddenly crying uncontrollably, and Derek pulls him in for a tight embrace, letting Spencer cry into his shirt until the tears don’t fall anymore. There’s silence, and only slightly laboured breathing from the lanky genius in his arms. And that’s when Spencer tips his head up slightly, that smooth jaw catching the light from the window, and he presses his lips to Derek’s. Soft, slow, beautiful. But then he’s pushing harder, parting his lips, and there are tongues and teeth and he’s like a wave crashing down and Derek’s drowning, he’s not ready-

“Reid,” he pants, pushing away “stop-“

“No.”

That’s all he says, nimble fingers are pushing Derek’s leather jacket off his shoulders, kissing down his neck, that damn, hot insatiable mouth, a deep hickey being grooved into his shoulder, and Derek’s groaning at the sensation. His own hands travel down Reid’s back, further, further, till they cup his ass, gently at first, and then more curious, more interested. Their groins rock together, and Derek’s conscious has to scream at him. _He’s grieving. Vulnerably. Upset. You’re taking advantage of him. This will destroy your relationship forever._ “Spencer!” He tries again, pulling Spencer’s hands away from where they were trying to unbutton Derek’s jeans “Please, Spencer, we’ve got to stop-“

“Why won’t you let me forget?” Spencer chokes, looking up, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, eyes sparkling. “Please Derek,” his voice drops a baritone into a seductive drawl that he’s kept hidden till now “Why won’t you let me forget? Just for a few hours.” He slides one of his hands down into Derek’s jeans, squeezing hopefully, and Derek bucks into his hand “It doesn’t mean anything, I know that, just please…I just want to know I’m wanted. In any way. Just for a few hours.”

Derek presses a firm kiss to Spencer’s forehead, but detaches himself. “I know you, Reid,” he says quietly “And I will never hurt you. Sleep. I’ll make dinner.”

Spencer glares at him, but his eyes are tired and he falls back onto the couch, letting the days catch up to him.

Dinner’s nice, eaten in front of an old comedy rerun. They have nice accents, and Derek wraps an arm around him, letting him drift off if he wants too. “I’m sorry,” Spencer whispers “That was…I’m embarrassing.”

“No,” Derek chuckles “You’ve got a lot more game than I give you credit for,”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Spencer comes back to work sometime soon after that. Everything goes back to the way it was. Except Derek knows what those fingers feel like against his hard on. Still remembers exactly where the hickey was placed. And he watches over Reid a little more fiercely than he did before. He’s not his big brother anymore, he’s something much more dangerous.

A possibility.


	184. Omegan Whine (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the last, but the end.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you da- don’t you be sorry. Not now. Not ever. Promise? Promise me that.”

Spencer shot him a smile, before looking down “Derek, I’m your Omega, _forever._ But I’ve got weeks-“

“Stop it.” Derek whispered, standing up and off the hospital bed. He pressed a kiss to Spencer’s forehead, “You’re only 52. You’ve got years and years left. You’re not leaving me. Now, I’m going home. I’ll be back tomorrow and you’re going to be alive, and well, and it’s gonna get better.”

Spencer’s voice broke “Derek…”

“Better.” Derek hissed and stalked out of the hospital room.

Spencer listened to the gentle hum of the monitor, and not a moment later, Melody walked in. 20 years old and perfect, with lightly tanned skin and dark cascading brown curls. “Dad,” she whispered, and Spencer smiled at her “Has papa gone?”

“Home.”

“Please,” she rolled her eyes “It’s not home with you.” She held up a bag “Bought you some books.”

Spencer shot her a grateful smile “I forget why you’re my favourite daughter.”

“Only daughter.”

“Which ones did you bring?” he asked, and admired the books as she laid them out on his lap.

“I went and searched for the rarest kind, there is no way you’ve read these. Take your time with them, read them slowly. I don’t have time to keep running out and buying you books.”

“You won’t for much longer, beautiful,” he murmured, not meant for her to hear, but she did. She clutched his shoulder, tilting his chin back and looking at him with Morgan’s sharp and inquisitive eyes.

“What’s this conchie talk, soldier? Not giving up already, are you?”

“No, never.” He leaned into her hand “You’ve got to watch out for your father, Mel, okay? You and your brother. Don’t let him do anything stupid once I’m gone.”

“He’s a bonded Alpha,” Melody looked incredibly troubled “Losing a mate is painful, dad, he’ll never be able to get over it. He’ll never be happy-“

“He’s got two incredible children. You make him happy, Mel, you and Marcus, don’t let him do anything stupid.”

“I’ll try.” She took her fathers hand and squeezed it tightly “Now, move over and let me sit with you.”

Spencer woke up alone, but the bed was still warm beside him, so he knew Melody had only just gone. He yawned, reaching for one of the books, when a voice rang out

“That one? Really. Yikes. The secret side of rocks, wonder what that’ll teach you.” Marcus. Spencer turned with an arched eyebrow to see his 18 year old boy, who looked remarkably like neither one of them, but rather like Spencer’s mother. Pale, blue eyes, blond hair. And yet he had Derek’s bravery, a near eidetic memory, and the manners of a three year old.

“Good to see you, Mark,” Spencer half-smiled “Surprised you’re here.”

Marcus had left two years ago. Left home at sixteen, Spencer and Derek had fully supported him, going into a special army recruitment thing. “’Course I’m here,” he murmured, crossing the room “Dad, are you…how long?”

“Does that matter?” Fading weeks.

“What’s…” He took a deep breath, and Spencer smiled. Marcus was an Alpha, nice and proud and perfect for the army. Melody was a Beta, and all paths were open to her. “Pa’s gonna go mad. I saw him at the house, he’s…he’s acting as though you’re gonna come back. As though everything’s gonna be fine.”

“It hasn’t quite sunk in yet.”

“When it does, he’ll be broken. You’re his mate.”

“I’m aware.” Spencer remarked dryly, before clearing his throat apologetically “He’s coping the only way he can,”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“You can read to me. Nice and slowly. About the interesting side to rocks.” Spencer requested with a smile, and Marcus nudged his shoulder teasingly, and read.

 

Derek did get it.

Finally. And he came in and he _cried,_ and he prayed, and he swore at all the doctors, and he stayed in that hospital bed with Spencer for days and days and days.

“Derek?” Spencer asked sleepily, pressing a wet kiss to Derek’s jaw “Will you get me another blanket? ‘m cold.”

“Sure, pretty boy,” Derek murmured, heading to the other side of the room and picking up a blue one, he draped it back over them, and Spencer shuffled into Derek’s chest, and sighed deeply. “Is that better?”

No reply.

Derek held him the rest of the night, pretending Spencer was asleep, that he wasn’t getting cold.

But as it always does.

Morning came.

 

“So many fucking books,” Marcus sighed, taking another load and placing them into a box “What are we gonna do with all these?”

“Donate them to a library,” Melody said smartly “What about this one? It’s an old dog collar.”

“Oh yeah, Clooney,” Marcus tilted his head back and laughed “God, I’d almost forgotten our dog. Papa loved him to pieces,”

“We’ll keep it,” Melody smiled, before looking around the house “He lasted longer than I thought he would.”

“He waited until he was sure we’d be okay.”

“Are we?”

Marcus shot his big sister a smile “They’re not gone, Melody. They’re here, with us. All the time. And in the future, when you’re having kids and I’m saving lives, we’ll tell people about them. And those people will tell people. And those people will tell people, and I want everyone I know to know that I had parents who-“ he choked a bit “-who would have done anything to make sure we were alright.”

Melody blinked back tears, turning back to a box, she picked up the object with a broken laugh “What in heavens name is this?”

Marcus burst out laughing before he could himself, and the two of them let their laughter fill the empty house at the photograph.

“I bet he used his Omegan Whine to get him to go.”

“Well obviously. It’s a _Doctor Who_ convention.”

“Bless their souls,” Melody laughed “They’re probably fighting over whether to watch Doctor Who or the basketball in heaven.”

“Damn, I hope Pa wins. Basketball season’s meant to be great this year.”

“But the Doctor just regenerated!”

Outside, the sun broke through the clouds.


	185. Fist Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on tonights episode (UK) no spoilers though!  
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, and not overly brilliant, but had to be done!  
> x

“How many boats in the area?” Hotch murmured, as the jet flew steady to their next destination

Spencer blinked, pausing for half a second before answering; “1,908.” And normally, that would be it, but then-

“Oh come on. You just know that?”

Spencer looked at her, cocking his head a little “Yes,” he said more slowly “There are 1, 908 boats in Lake Nevada.” His nose was scrunched a little, as though preparing for some trick was about to be played on him.

Kate shook her head, brown curls flying “Where did you get that number from?”

He relaxed slightly, eyes darting between the other members of the team; “Land mass, population density, I took a guess.”

“A guess?” she asked incredulously, smirking “You guessed with enough authority. And just say things, and we’ve been trusting him this whole time?”

Derek grinned, reaching out to fist bump her “Finally, it’s taken ten years for someone to be on my side about this.”

Spencer’s eyebrows pushed together in confusion “But it is-“

“I’m looking it up.” Rossi declared, and they all watched him, a moments silence as he fiddled with his phone before he sighed “The kid’s right.”

Spencer beamed, settling further into his chair while Kate and Derek groaned.

But then Hotch turned to give Spencer a secret smile, and they fist bumped.

Derek blinked in surprise.

…

…

…

“I didn’t know you knew what a fist bump was.” He stated, as the two of them walked back to their apartment in the darker hours of dusk.

Spencer shot him a grin “Hotch taught me.”

Derek tried to push down the rising jealousy, “I know you know everything, Spence,”

Spencer looked for the key through his satchel “I don’t know everything.” He murmured, pushing books and notebooks aside to reach the bottom

“No, I mean- statistics and stuff. I know that too. I was just messing around.”

Spencer fished the key out with a flourish and beamed “You’re not jealous we fist bumped are you? Am I saying that right?”

Derek nipped the back of Spencer’s neck as they stepped inside “’m not jealous.”

Spencer grinned, wrapping his arms around him after turning around “Sound pretty jealous.”

…

…

…

Derek fist bumps him, and makes sure Hotch is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got obsessed with Loki/Tony for a while there  
> x


	186. Merman (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer's a merman

Derek loves fishing.

The gentle crests of the waves, the simple bobbing of the boat, the beauty of the blue expanse of land and see where there is nothing but an honest beauty of earth. Rossi introduced him to it. He’s not the best, but he takes his boat out far when he can, till he can see nothing, and he throws the bait at the end of the line, lies back, naps, and waits.

“Be quiet!”

“He can’t hear us, he’s sleeping. I just want to get closer-“

“Spencer, get back here right now.”

“You go if you’re so afraid. I’m getting closer.”

Derek listens, confused. A little afraid, because he’s so far out to sea now, there should be no one for miles, he hears the splash of water, as one of the voices goes away, but the other one, he can feel his presence. And suddenly there’s weight on one side of the boat, pulling it one way, but not tipping it over and Derek stares wide eyes, from where he’s lying along the bottom, on the damp wood, at a handsome, boyish face. With wet, tumbling curls, and pale skin. His arms are crossed over the side, and he’s looking down, a little in awe.

“Human,” he whispers, and Derek cocks his head

“Aren’t you?”

The boy- Spencer- lifts and arches his neck away, and Derek sees them, neat slits. Gills. He sits up, and looks over, and aside from the boys long, marvellous torso, is a beautiful green and silver tail. “Merman.” He says proudly.

Derek sits on the bench, looking, amazed. “Merman.” He repeats.

Spencer nods, “Do you have a name?”

“Derek.”

“Derek.” Spencer nods, leaning his face on his arms, looking up with impossibly wide brown eyes “You come here often.”

“You see me?”

Spencer nods, and reaches a hand forward. There’s light webbing between each finger, but Derek presses his own against it anyway. Spencer hums thoughtfully, examining. “You…” he struggles, and Derek realises that English may not be the mermans first language, and he’s doing startlingly well. “You…breathe under water?”

Derek shakes his head, retracing his hand “No. No, I breathe _air._ You can too, evidently.”

Spencer smiles at him, and nods. He pushes away from the boat, onto his back, flashing his tail, with a cheeky grin, and he’s got an endearing dimple. Derek reaches over, and touches the long, wing like fins at the end of his tail, and Spencer _moans._ Derek’s ebony skin heats in the sunshine, and he strokes again, purposefully, slowly, and Spencer writhes, back arching. He slithers away, coming back to the boat, reaching a hand out to return the favour, but doesn’t know what to do.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Derek’s unzipping his trousers, and guiding Spencer’s wet hand to his hard, aching cock. Spencer’s a quick learner, because he pumps, quickly, at the right pressure, and his hand is so wet it just _glides,_ and the webbing is faint, but definite and he comes hard.

Spencer pulls back, grinning impishly. “You swim?”

Derek nods, and pulls off his shirt, and his trousers the rest of the way. The water is cool, but Spencer slides up against them, so they’re eye to eye, and Derek’s amazed, because Spencer’s tail is longer, and he’s beautiful. “How can you speak English?”

Spencer nuzzles under his neck, exploring him with his tongue “I listen. To sailors, and sometimes we swim close to the shore. Families. Love.” He sucks on Derek’s shoulder “Mermen, we don’t have…dark skin.” He nods happy with himself, and offers his neck to Derek. Derek noses at the gills, and then suddenly Spencer pulls them both under.

They watch each other, Spencer seems curious as to what will happen to Derek. But Spencer’s hair is absolutely beautiful under the water, designed for it. Long, and flowing, and around him, and soon Derek’s lungs start to burn, but Spencer’s hands are firm on his shoulders, and he’s a lot stronger than he looks.

Derek’s getting worried.

And then Spencer leans in, and _kisses_ him. Air, oh sweet glorious air rushes to his lungs from Spencer’s mouth. The merman looks immensely pleased with himself. He lets Derek up, and Derek doesn’t need to heave. “How many of you are there?”

“An entire species.”

“And what’s your first language?”

Spencer _screams._ A high pitch shrilling that scares the life out of Derek, but then he’s smiling, and Derek chuckles.

“Uh, maybe stick to English.” He clambers back into the boat as time draws on. Spencer stays and talks to him, and then Derek knows he needs to be getting back. Spencer swims alongside him until they near land, and he stops. He leans up and kisses Derek, before drawing back.

Derek goes fishing again.

And again.

And still doesn’t see him.

The third time, he’s rash and stupid, and goes further out than he should. But Spencer comes, and he looks worried. “Derek. You’re far away. Storm’s coming.”

“I had to see you.” Derek whispers “Where were you?” Night is drawing.

“Eating.” Spencer cocks his head “We eat for days, and then fast for months.”

“What do you eat?”

“Fish. Sharks. Dolphins.”

Derek nods, and cups Spencer’s face, and draws him closer, kissing him.

“Storm, Derek.” Spencer’s looking around “Need to keep you safe.” And he takes the rope from Derek’s boat, and steers him away from the storm, takes him onto a beach, and it starts to rain. Heavily, it’s tipping, and Spencer drags up the beach, and Derek’s on him again, kissing, desperate, obsessed.

“Can you…sex? What do you do for sex?”

“You want human mating?” Spencer breathes, mermen normally ejaculate over a females eggs, but he’s seen humans mating. He opens a slit, in his tail. That looks like a human females opening, and Derek growls lowly once he sees it.

They mate, and it’s wonderful, and Derek knows he can’t leave. “I want to stay with you. Forever.”

Spencer pants, exhausted in the rain. “How?”

Derek upturns his face to the night and the wet and he holds Spencer close “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS 
> 
> 1) I am so sorry I've been away, I've just been busy and lazy, and your comments are so beautiful I can never thank you enough. I always get negative comments, but this is the only story where even if I do, there are 10 to every one bad comment telling you think I'm awesome, and I love you all for it. 
> 
> 2) This drabble was inspired by a Sherlock/John story where Sherlock is a merman, it's longer, and not finished, but if you want the name, just comment back, and I'll find it for you. It's amazing :)
> 
> 3) I got a prompt for water sports, which I quite like, but I want to know who else would be into that. Sort of Derek being controlling, making Spencer hold it etc. 
> 
> 4) Uh...I love you? With all of my heart and soul and being. Thank every single reader for existing.


	187. My Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's little Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're looking at a Spencer who's a little OOC but I love him :)) 
> 
> Prompted by the brilliant and very flattering VenezuelanWriter who deserves all the love in the world. If I didn't do this justice VW, I hope you can write one that I'm sure will be perfect :) xx

‘All I’m saying,’ Ethan manages, ‘is that that star-sign stuff- that’s _real_ man. The traits- it’s all to do with the moon. And-‘ he holds his non-gin holding hand up to pause Spencer’s predictable rant ‘even if you don’t believe it, you should respect it the same way you respect religions. It’s all based off the moon and the stars, and which dreams didn’t come from that?’

Spencer grins at him, full on beams, and leans his body further over the counter to reach for the glasses he knows are kept under the bar and nods ‘you’re very deep when you’re out of your mind.’ He runs his fingers through his hair and the strands catch and twist softly. It draws attention to the scrawl along his neck, and Ethan whistles

‘Another impressive tattoo, design that one yourself?’

‘My friend did,’ Spencer grins, tracing over the small elaborate gold crest just under his left ear. He is gorgeous now, in a complicated, intricate kind of way. His hair is brown with streaks of dyed red strands, piercings along the upper right of his brow, and along the tip of his ears. He’s got spiralling green and black lines down his arms, across his chest and his jeans are slung on low to reveal the thorns against his hips. The small tunnel in his left ear is the only thing Ethan ever grimaced at, but Spencer had simply beamed at him, and his smile was too endearing to judge.

…

…

…

Derek’s alone. He tends to go out on patrol alone now, the force is being stretched thin, new politicians and a rising crime rate forcing more police officers to spread further into the city. His radio buzzes about several complaints of a house party, and he turns on his sirens, and drives there. He hums the tune of an old rock song, oddly calming.

The house is blaring music, and it’s _those sort._ The rebels, with dyed hair and tight shirts, who thinks rebelling as a generation is going to change everything. And who knows? The same tactic has worked before and as he walks through them he’s certain that’s not cigarettes they’re smoking. He steps inside the house, and just the sight of him, bulging muscles and uniform is enough to send a few running off. He roars and the music is shut off and people are fleeing from the house as though a fire has been started. Derek stalks through the house, pausing upon noticing the back door open, leading into a small, enclosed garden.

There are two guys- two young men, and one of them darts past Derek into the house, leaving the other alone.

He’s…

Oh he’s gorgeous.

Young, but gorgeous. He’s lying over an outdoor table, and his shirt has ridden up, and all that ink, Derek nearly whistles. It had to hurt. And the boy looks so fragile.

‘It stinks of weed.’ Derek barks, and the young, young man smirks up at him, his eyebrows and ears sparkle under the moonlight

‘I’m afraid I wouldn’t know, Officer.’ His eyes are a deep, deep brown, like the bark of forest trees, and they drag over Derek’s form, and he licks his lips. A flush rising to his cheeks and Derek holds back a choke. The boys looks teasing and intelligent.

‘Do you have any illicit drugs on you, Sir?’ He asks, stepping forward, and Spencer sits up, slowly, sensually. He’s tempting him.

‘Nope.’ He grins, and pops the p, and Derek gestures to the hedge

‘Would you mind if I searched you, then?’

Spencer licks his bottom lip again ‘Not at all,’ And he places his hands against the hedge, and spreads his legs apart, almost bending, almost sticking his pert ass out. Derek stands flush behind him, grinding only slightly, and dragging his hands down Spencer’s arms, admiring the tattoos up close

‘Do they mean anything?’ He asks curiously, hands dragging down the other arm

‘They did at first.’ Spencer nearly sighs ‘but then I just liked the pain. It’s addicting. I have more. On my back?’ He doesn’t give Derek time to respond, before lifting up his vest, and baring that smooth skin. His back is a thing of beauty. Birds and trees and moons tell a story on his back, and Derek traces over them. It’s a warm night, but goose bumps tingle up his shoulders.

Feeling daring, and basking in the quietness of everything, he slides his hands down Spencer’s front, pausing at his nipples ‘I figured you’d have these pierced,’ he whispered hotly into the boys ears, twisting them slightly and Spencer tips his head back onto Derek’s shoulder

‘Maybe one day. With the right incentive.’

Derek growls and keeps one hand on Spencer’s nipple, the other sliding into the waistband of his jeans, and groaning at the lack of underwear. He’s hard in his hand and Derek nips at Spencer’s neck stroking him a few times ‘Come home with me, baby.’ He whispers ‘I wanna splay you out on my bed. Want to see you in the light.’

Spencer groans, and puts his hands behind his back. It takes Derek a moment to realise what to do, but when he does he nearly cums in his pants. He cuffs the agile wrists, and leads Spencer to his car.

If he smacks the boy’s ass on the way into the car, the neighbours were just a little drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Rebel Spencer does make me swoon <3
> 
> I do hope you like it, and yes I'm still alive. You've all been far too good for me. I hope you're having a good holiday! I LOVE YOU xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts!


End file.
